The Reason
by BehindTheseEyesx
Summary: Everyone has an idea of how they want to live their lives ; what they want to do, where they want to be, and who they want to be with. But the greatest stories are written by the unexpected events that change and mold our lives. It's a matter of letting the pieces fall into place. This is the story of how Blaine and Sebastian find love and face the challenges that come, together.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: New Beginnings**

**A/N: Hi everyone! So, this is the first time I have ever written a fanfic, and I mean literally the first one I have ever written. I hope you guys enjoy it! Please let me know what you think and what I should do to improve it!**

Glee club lasted a little longer than usual today. The new kids were undoubtedly talented, but it would be a lie to say that the New Directions were a shadow of the group they were last year; the talent of the seniors that graduated really took a toll on them as an overall group. After an exhausting day, I figured I would just go to Lima Bean and do my homework there. No rush to go home to an empty house seeing as my parents were away on vacation.

"Hey Blaine! I was wondering if you wanted to practice our duet for sectionals, I'm really excited to be singing with you!" said Marley who ran after Blaine when she spotted him in the hall making his way out.

"Hi Marley, I would love to, but I don't think I can handle much more today. I actually have to write a paper and I'm heading to the Lima Bean, I'd be more than happy for you to join me though!" I said with a smile on my face. Marley was a sweetheart. She'd been acting different lately, and that really worried me. Maybe I was just overthinking.

"Aw, that's okay. There's always tomorrow. But thanks for the invite, I think I'll practice Gangnam Style a little more then"

"Don't push yourself too much!"

"I won't," she said with her signature smile that could literally melt a heart. She was adorable. "Before I go, is everything okay with you? I know that we haven't known each other that long, but the break up between you and Kurt has been a pretty big deal"

"Is it that easy to tell" I said with a sigh "I'm fine, it'll just take me a while to get over everything"

"I'm here if you need me! Give me your phone" she said reaching out her hand, to which I obliged. "This is my number, text me if anything!"

"Thanks Marley, I'll see you tomorrow!" with that, we said our goodbyes and I headed out the door.

During the drive to the Lima Bean, _Perfect_ came on the radio. Of course, when I want to think of anything but Kurt, our song came on.

I know that we just broke up, but I really feel that I need to move on. I would always love Kurt; he was my first in a lot of aspects. But something was missing in the relationship that I couldn't really quite put my finger on. I have only been single for a month, but I already want someone, someone to love me, to touch me, to make me feel special…loved. Kurt always provided that for me, but with him it was different. I always provided him with those feelings, I comforted him, I held him, I cherished him. When is it my turn for someone to do that to me? Is that what was missing from my relationship?

My thoughts were everywhere; sectionals, glee club, Kurt, graduation, Sebastian. _Sebastian? _I didn't even realize why his name popped up in my head until shortly after I had ordered my medium drip and sat down in my usual spot and realized that he was standing in line to order something. Should I say anything? Not that he cares about me anymore, but what if he does. _Wait, why should I even care. He almost blinded me. _He did sincerely look apologetic when was last spoke, but we never really talked after that day.

Against my better judgment, I yelled out "Sebastian!" and waved to him. He wasn't in his uniform, which was surprising, but his tight jeans, black v-neck, and grey beanie made him look adorable. _Adorable? _Not the word to use for Sebastian. He looked handsome, even when wearing casual clothes. Oh dear Lord, did I really just pull a schoolgirl move and yelled his name in a quiet café? _Awkward._

Sebastian turned around and smiled a bright smile. _I wonder if he only smiles that way for me? _What am I thinking? I really need to get myself together. He finished placing his order and came to sit down. Although he genuinely seemed happy to see me, something about him was different.

"Hey there killer, long time no see," he said with his signature smirk plastered on his face. His green eyes, although beautiful, were different. It had been months since I'd last seen him, and maybe that's why I noticed a difference. Who knows?

"I know, it's been forever. How have you been?" I asked

"I've been doing pretty well. I'm sure you have as well Mr. National Champ. Let's face it, you are the only reason they won last year." I couldn't help but blush and take a sip from my coffee to avoid eye contact. He was really giving me more credit than deserved. "If you don't mind me asking, why did you wave me over? I'm sure Gay-Face wouldn't appreciate you talking to me. Not after everything that I put you through last year." Despite him insulting Kurt, there was something in the way he spoke that made me believe he was honestly happy that I was talking to him.

"He's actually in New York now, and we…we uh broke up after I…yeah. We just decided it was best for the both of us" I wouldn't even believe myself, so I doubted he believed me.

"Well, well, well. It seems like now is the time for the great Sebastian to come sweeping in and make you mine" he said with a wink. Something about it told me he was joking, but a part of me told me he was serious. Maybe it was just wishful thinking. _Why am I hoping that Sebastian wants to be with me? I'm so stupid._

"Ha. Ha. Modest as always, aren't you? We all know that you of all people would be the last one I would go for," Sebastian actually looked hurt, "No, not like that, I mean…you aren't the relationship type and you know I'm not the one who sleeps with whoever just for fun"

"I mean you're right. Even if you're sex on a stick and sing like a dream, I don't think I would change just because you want me to" Why was I hurt by his statement? It didn't make sense. Sebastian is nothing to me, but something about what the said tore my heart apart.

There was an awkward silence, and although I know Sebastian felt it, he maintained his composure. I, on the other hand, was fidgeting like crazy. "On a different note, how are the warblers?" I asked.

"How should I know?" Sebastian responded with a confused look on his face.

"Leave it to you to not know about your own teammates"

"Ex-teammates." I looked at him surprised, had they kicked him out after all the crap he pulled last year?

"What do you mean? They kicked you out?"

"Not exactly. Some new kid, Hunter, stepped in to take my place, and I realized that I didn't need them anyways." Something about the way that Sebastian said that made me think there was more to the story than he lead on.

"That's ridiculous, you love to sing and you love to dance, you are exactly what the Warblers need"

"How would you know? You aren't on their team anymore, remember? You left for the love of your life and whatnot…"

"What happened to once a warbler, always a warbler?" Sebastian just sighed and took a sip of his coffee. "So what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Public property. I have equal access here as you Blainey" _Blainey? Cute._

"Please don't call me that," I could feel my face turning red. Blainey was not a pet name that I liked. "But you know that's not what I meant"

"I know cutie," there I go again blushing, "sorry. I did turn over a new leaf, but some habits die hard, sarcasm being one of them." Sebastian looked down at my paper.

"Writing a paper on classical music? Lame."

"Shut up! It's not like I want to be doing this."

"Then why don't we leave this joint? It's pretty boring here and they still haven't accepted my proposal about adding Courvoisier to their drinks."

"That's because not everyone is as crazy as you Sebastian. But, I don't know, I actually want to get this paper done and I don't think I'd be much fun. I'm not like the rest of the guys you try to get with." I said with a joking tone so that he wouldn't take me too seriously.

"As much as I love a challenge, that's not what I meant. We haven't talked in a while, and I'm hoping you have forgiven me and that we can start a new."

"Sebastian, are you saying you want to be my friend?" I said with fake shock written all over my face.

"You're choice killer, I just wouldn't mind not being alone tonight. How about this, we can go over to my place, we can order take-out and we can watch a movie?"

"I'm surprised you aren't going to Scandals tonight. But if you swear that you won't try to do anything, meaning trying to get in my pants, then I'll take you up on that offer."

"That was the plan actually, but something caught my eye." he said with a wink and that same bright smile. I couldn't help but nervously laugh. Even after months of not seeing Sebastian, he still had the same effect on me.

**So, let me know what you think! Thanks again :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

**A/N: I have a couple chapters already written but I want to proof read them all again. Might update again today :)**

"So what are you in the mood for?" Sebastian yelled from his room.

I was sitting on the couch, given the task of looking over the menus to see what we were going to eat. "I wouldn't mind some Chinese, what about you?"

"Sounds good to me killer"

When Sebastian came back down, I was surprised to see him in a loose hoodie and some sweats. Even in sweats, Sebastian still looked insanely sexy.

"I brought you some stuff. You're kind of a shrimp, so I brought you the smallest things I could find." He said with a mocking smile on his lips.

"Jee, thanks Sebastian." Clearly the glare I was giving him didn't really phase him.

"The bathroom is down the hall to the left, right before the kitchen. Or, you could change here and give me a show"

"Really Bas?" _Awkward. Did that just slip out? _"What did we say!" I looked away turning red, hoping that he wouldn't notice how embarrassed I was.

Sebastian laughed, "its okay, but don't let anyone know. I don't take kindly to pet names" he said with a wink.

The food came about 45 minutes later. Against Sebastian's will, we decided to watch "Love, Actually", my favorite movie. _I bet he wouldn't allow anyone else to choose a sappy movie to watch. _I don't know why I felt the need to constantly prove myself to be higher on the list of Sebastian's favorite people, seeing as there were probably very few, if any. As if he read my mind, Sebastian said, "You do realize that if it was anyone else, I would never agree to watch such a corny movie." _I knew it!_

"I'm flattered. Who knew you had such a sweet spot for little old me" I said with a smile that I feel was probably a lot bigger than intended. Sebastian just laughed, and even though I might be hallucinating, I swear I saw Sebastian blush before he got off the couch to go put the movie in.

Sebastian could tell that I was clearly overjoyed with the movie, reciting almost every line. While he didn't necessarily look bored (and he probably was only pretending to be paying attention to please me) he didn't seem that intrigued. It was my favorite part of the movie and I reached my hand for the remote hoping to raise the volume, but I didn't realize that his hand was on it. When our hands brushed it felt like electricity coursed through my body. We shared a quick glance and both just nervously laughed. I had never seen Sebastian act like this. It was so out of character.

Out of nowhere, Sebastian laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You realize you've had a noodle on your shirt for the entire movie? You're such a slob Anderson!"

I picked it off and threw it at him. "Aw, it looks really nice on your hair" I said with a loud, probably unnecessary laugh.

"Not as good as it looked on you." He had a sweet smile on his face. _I really love this side of Sebastian._

We spent who knows how long (probably hours) talking about trivial details about our lives. For some reason, after the hell that Sebastian put me through, I felt as if I were talking to an old friend. It was odd just how comfortable I was with him

"Well, tonight was great! Thanks for everything Sebastian. I'm glad we had the chance to catch up."

"Same here killer"

"Well, I guess I should be heading out now. CRAP. It's alright midnight." I said as I looked down at my watch.

"You're more than welcome to stay here. I promise I don't bite." He said with a devilish smile. _Oh how I wanted to spend the night._

"I'd like to," _word vomit, "_but we have classes tomorrow."

"Oh yeah. School." Sebastian said as he made an exasperated gasp and rested his head on the couch.

"So, uh, do you think I could have your number again? I deleted it after the slushy incident" I confessed.

"I don't blame you" he put his head down, as if ashamed.

"Bas, I don't want you to be upset over that anymore. What's done is done. We're fine, I promise." He looked up with hopeful eyes and took my phone. He even took a picture of himself for caller ID. I laughed when I saw that he had stuck out his tongue and crossed his eye before taking the picture.

"So. I guess I'll see you later?" I asked, somewhat hesitantly.

"Can't wait"

As I got up, I just waved awkwardly as I gathered my stuff and left his house. When I got home, I realized that I still had on his clothes. It even smelt like him. Would it be weird if I just lay in my bed and smelled his clothes all night? Probably…

**Hey Sebastian! I forgot to give you back your clothes. I'll have to wash it and give it back to you next time I see you! –Blaine **

**_Not a problem B. But I'd really like my clothes back soon, which means that I better see you ASAP ;) – Sebastian_**

**Well, I don't have anything planned tomorrow after rehearsal with Marley, I mean only if you want to. –Blaine**

**_You're singing with a dog? Want me to pick you up from your school? That way you don't have to drive over here? –Sebastian_**

**Sebastian! Please, be kind. She's a really sweet girl. How would I get back though? –Blaine**

**_Fine, fine! You could always spend the night. It's Friday night anyways. I promise I'll try my best to keep my hands off of you ;) –Sebastian _**

My heart started instantly fluttering. We were just friends right? Friends have sleepovers all the time, no harm in that...

**What the hell, why not...I expect you on your best behavior Smythe! –Blaine**

**Oh, I'll be ready around 5 if you want to show up then? –Blaine**

**_Sounds like a plan. I might wait in the car; I don't want to deal with the stench of public school. –Sebastian_**

**Ha. Ha. –Blaine**

**_Just kidding B. I'll see you tomorrow. Good night, sweet dreams. –Sebastian_**

**Good night Sebastian, you too****_. –_****Blaine**

_**P.S. show anyone the picture of me on your phone, and you will suffer the consequences... ;) - Sebastian**_

"Alright guys, so as planned, Marley and Blaine will lead us in the duet after the group performance of Gangnam Style" Finn started, "Blaine, Marley, have you guys chosen a song to sing?"

"We were thinking about singing a mash up of You Drive Me Crazy and Crazy?" said Marley

"That sounds awesome! I'm sure it'll turn out great. Do you need any of us to do anything?"

"Yeah, I was thinking that although it'll be a duet, we could have the entire group behind us harmonizing?" I asked.

"Guys? It'll be a little extra work, but I'm sure you can do this." Finn addressed the group, to which everyone agreed.

"Let's practice Gangnam Style for a while, and then Blaine and Marley can leave to practice their duet. Luckily, the seniors are back and are going to mentor you all. Jake, you're with your brother, Kitty, you're with Quinn, Marley, you're with Santana, and Ryder you're with Mike."

With that, each member went with his or her mentor before the group practice. Practice wasn't as brutal, partially because I got to leave early with Marley. Although there probably wouldn't be much choreography to our duet, it did place a little bit more pressure on myself, especially Marley.

"Don't worry Marley, I promise you, everything will be fine! Did Santana say anything that helped?" I asked after I could tell Marley was definitely feeling the pressure. Poor her, this was her first big performance.

"Yeah, she actually helped me realize I was being stupid with something…promise you wont tell anyone?" I nodded. "I've always been super self conscious," she said, turning her eyes to the floor and playing with her fingers, "and Kitty convinced me that throwing up would help me look better and hopefully win sectionals."

I was at a loss for words. I always knew that kitty was, well, kind of a bitch, but I never thought she would go to that extent. "Marley," I started as I grabbed her hands, in hopes of comforting her, "please, whatever you do, don't ever do something like that again. It's pointless, and you only end up hurting yourself. Plus, it's completely unnecessary. You are absolutely stunning. You're beautiful, enough to almost turn a man." I said with a wink. She embraced me and let out a big sigh.

"Thank you Blaine. But enough with my problems! We need to blow away the competition at sectionals, and the only way to do that is if we practice!"

"We will!" I promised, so confident that even I believed it would go down without a hitch.

After an hour of practicing, I thought it was best to call it quits before we ruined out voices. "I think that's good for today! We sound pretty good for the first rehearsal Marley, you sound incredible!"

"Are you sure? Is there anything I should work on? I can't mess up, I just can't!"

"Marley, breath. We will rock the judges, and the crowd!"

"I hope so. But anyways, I'm going to head out, its movie night with Ryder and Jake."

"Won't that be a little…awkward?"

"We're all friends! It's not like that!" Marley clearly didn't see that tension between Ryder and Jake that was over her. "If you say so, have fun!" Marley turned around and exited the stage, but bumped into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there…" she began, clearly confused as to who she was talking to, almost as confused as I was. I told Sebastian to be here at 5, and it was only 4:15.

"Sebastian!"

"Hey there Killer. And you must be Marley I presume?" Sebastian said. Sebastian had a half smile on his face, clearly analyzing everything there was to Marley. If I didn't know he was gay, I would have thought he was checking her out.

"Ye-yeah, Hi, uh nice to meet you" Marley turned her gaze away and held her arm as if she was nervous.

"Don't let him fool you Marley, he may look innocent, but he's just a devilish as his looks" I said as I crossed my arms, "and besides, he doesn't play for your team." I said as I laughed.

"Hey now, you never know" he winked at Marley. _What is he doing? _Wait, was I jealous. _No, absolutely not. _Marley laughed nervously and turned around to face me.

"Oh! Sorry Blaine, I didn't know he was your boyfriend, but good for you!"

"We're not boyfriends!" Sebastian and I said almost in unison.

"Wow, okay, I just keep putting my foot in my mouth, it was nice to meet you Sebastian. Bye Blaine, I'll see you Monday" Marley said as she picked up her stuff and left giving an awkward hand wave.

"Did you really have to toy with her, or do you just leave everyone with their mouth open gaping at your greatness?" I said with sarcasm literally dripping off my words.

"What can I say? My looks are a blessing and a curse. Besides, she seems...innocent. It was fun." he said with a bright smile, "has it worked on you yet?" _Yes._

"Can't say it has, sorry Bas."

"Well, looks like I'll be drinking 2 coffees then" Sebastian said as he pointed to 2 cups of coffee that he must've placed on the stool before he made his presence known. He really is sweet, and caring, despite the exterior he puts out to everyone. _Or maybe it was just for me that he acted this way. _

"Aw, Sebastian, you shouldn't have. Thank you, that's very…kind of you"

"Anything for you cutie. You sounded outstanding by the way. And I know why you chose the song, I tend to drive people a little crazy" he replied, sending blood directly to my cheeks. Seriously, I need to stop the whole blushing-at-every-compliment-Sebastian-gives-me thing.

"Again, the whole bashful schoolboy thing, super hot." Sebastian said. Just then we heard the sound of heels. _Oh God, who is it?_ The only one who knew about the friendship that rekindled between Sebastian and I was Marley, and she didn't know about last year. The last thing I wanted was someone to catch Sebastian and I. _Not like we were doing anything anyways. _

"Excuse me, but, what is this? Why is the evil twink here?" It was clear before she came onto the stage that it was Santana, gorgeous, _and fierce,_ as always.

"Santana, Hi, uh, you remember Sebastian?" I said hesitantly, nervous as to how she would react

"Yeah, I remember," she said crossing her arms "my question is, why are you here? Spying on the competition? And Blaine, why are you even talking to him?"

"Well, nice to see you too Shaqueera" Sebastian said. If anyone was going to keep up in this sass war it would definitely be Sebastian. " Still mourning the loss at our Smooth Criminal duel?"

"Listen here Sebastian, you know I won that and you need to get over it." She said, walking closer to him. Both of them had their arms crossed and literally looked ready to attack.

"As much as I'd like to wipe the floor with you again, I'm not here for you. I'm here to pick up Blaine." _Uh oh, why did he say that?!_

"What? Why?" She said, now directing her glare towards me.

"We're just going to hangout." Her eyes clearly gave the message that she thought I was just another toy for Sebastian to play with.

"So that Sebastian can just hump and dump you? If you fall for it, then shame on your Anderson."

"HEY!" Sebastian almost yelled, "you don't know what you're talking about Satan, Blaine and I are just friends. I wouldn't do that to him." _He wouldn't do that to me. He did care about me._

"Fine. Whatever. You know what, you're not even worth me going all Lima Heights on. Blaine, where's Marley? I came to see how you two were doing, but clearly something else is going on."

"No, Santana, I swear nothing is going on. Why do you even care?" I asked.

"Because, Blaine, He almost _blinded _you last year, and yet here you are, flirting with him. I mean seriously, the sexual tension has spread through the entire auditorium. I can barely breathe in here." She smirked. Way to make things worse Santana.

"Thank you for caring Santana, but I'm okay, I promise."

"I think its none of your business" Sebastian interjected

"Bas, please" I begged

"Fine. I'll back off."

"Well someone sure has been tamed." Santana said. "But anyways, the New Directions and the graduates are going to breadstix. We wanted to know if you wanted to go?"

"Thanks, but I already have plans with Sebastian" I said. Santana just eyed him, here eyes wandering up and down his body. Normally I would assume he was being checked out, but Santana had a look of hate written all over expression. I was flattered that Santana actually cared about me, but I didn't want her hating on Bas. Still, I had always had a sweet spot for her ever since she stood up for us when the whole Karofsky problem was happening between Kurt and himself.

"Blaine, its okay if you want to go with your friends I'll completely understand." He said as he turned around to look at me.

"No, no. You came this whole way and we had already made plans. I want to hangout with you. Unless you want to come, and then we can do whatever after dinner?" I looked at Santana seeing if she was okay with it.

"You know what? You're right; I'm done giving you two crap, cause I know that the rest of the group will give you enough. You have my blessing. If Blaine is giving you another chance, then why shouldn't I."

"Santana, again, nothing is going on between us." I said with a sigh. Why wouldn't she understand that nothing was going on between Sebastian and I? _Even though I wanted there to be something. STOP. Okay, stop Blaine. C'mon, Sebastian isn't the Prince Charming kind of guy._

"Whatever, I don't care. Come if you'd like"

"Sebastian?" I asked

"If that's what you want. I don't mind."

"Won't it be a little uncomfortable for you?"

"Please B, I can fend for myself." He said, either playfully hurt that I thought he might not be able to, or actually surprised.

"If you say so…Santana, add 2 to the list." I said

"Got it. Meet there at 6. I'll see you there Smooth Criminal." Santana said to Sebastian.

"and me too..." I said but with no use as she had already walked away.

"Bas, are you sure you want to do this, I really don't want you to be uncomfortable. I don't know how they'll all react" I was genuinely worried. I didn't want Sebastian to feel any worse.

"It's just a bunch of friends hanging out right? No big deal." He said giving me a reassuring smile.

Sebastian really did feel nervous though. He wanted to be friends with Blaine more than anything, and if being friends meant that he had to sacrifice himself and spend time with Blaine's friends, then he would.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unexpected**

Breadstix was relatively uneventful. Besides the few gawks that my friends gave Sebastian and I, and some remarks here and there, it went by fine. After the incident the past year, no one really wanted to talk about their set list. Turns out I was a traitor anyways. Which didn't make sense because they wouldn't be facing the Warblers until regionals this year anyways.

"Have you decided to rejoin the Warblers yet?" I asked on the car ride to Sebastian's place.

"No, plus there's only a week before sectionals anyways I doubt they would take me back now" Sebastian always put up his guard when it came to dealing with subjects he didn't feel comfortable with, but I could tell, he really missed being part of the Warblers.

"Who are you texting?" he asked, "Santana" I lied. I was actually group texting Nick and Jeff. I knew that Sebastian was way too proud and stuck up to even ask to rejoin the group, so Blaine would do it for him.

**Hey Guys! I have a question, why isn't Sebastian in the Warblers anymore? –Blaine**

**_He just up and left one day. It was strange, and his excuse was crappy. I'm pretty sure it has something do with his dad. –Jeff_**

**_Yeah, he's been acting weird ever since his dad has been dropping by his house more often. But wait, How do you know Sebastian isn't in the Warblers? –Nick_**

**He didn't tell you? We started talking again. –Blaine**

Sebastian hadn't told anyone about them being friends again? Why? Probably because he doesn't hang out with them much anymore but still…was he ashamed? Or maybe he just didn't think as much of this friendship as I do?

**_Sebastian thinks we're stupid. But we see him walk by the common room constantly, catching glimpses of us performing. He probably practices anyways, I wouldn't put it past him. We really need him, REALLLYYYY need him –Nick_**

**_Is your friendship the reason why all day he didn't say anything derogatory towards anyone? I have him in most of my classes, and he was actually…-gasp- pleasant today. He left immediately after class finished too. But I second Nick, he is definitely welcomed back. –Jeff_**

**You guys know him, he's too pretentious to tell you he wants back in. But he really does. I'm going to try to convince him. I'm with him now so I'll talk to you guys later. –Blaine**

**_Oh God, does that mean what I think it means? Is our Blaine about to lose his V card to the one and only Sebastian? –Jeff_**

**NO. –Blaine**

Why couldn't anyone believe it was just a harmless friendship? _Because it wasn't...at least I hoped._

"I mean if you didn't want to hangout with me you could have just told me instead of texting everyone on the face of the earth" Sebastian said with a pout on his face, pretending to be hurt.

"You're back in the Warblers." I said

"Wait what?" Sebastian's face was priceless. It was a mix of trying to pretend he wasn't happy, and pretending he was mad that I did something behind his back.

"Jeff and Nick say that the Warblers would gladly welcome you back. They want you back. Just like the song you sang to me" Nudging his arm. I laughed amused with his reaction. Despite the fact that I had told them the performance wasn't classy, it was probably one of my favorite performances the Warblers have done.

"Well, what can I say? I am awesome. Fine" he said with a loud sigh "I guess I can bless them with my talent." I just laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Blaine."

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Gasp, did you just thank me?!"

"Shutup." He said as he got out of the car. I didn't even realize we had already arrived at his house. Although Sebastian was looking at the ground, I could tell that he was smiling. It was beautiful seeing him smile.

"Like what you see?" He asked. "Oh, uh…so-sorry." Did he see me staring? Awesome, good going Blaine! There was his smirk again. It's like he got pleasure out of seeing my reactions.

As we walked inside, I couldn't help but realize just how enormous his house really was. He had a huge front yard, and a long path from the gate at the main street. Although this was the second time I had come over, the interior always took my breathe away. _Just how rich is Sebastian? _

"Want to take a dip?"

"Excuse me?" I asked. I could feel my eyes widen slightly, confused by his question.

"Calm down B, I didn't imply anything sexual. Unless..." he said with a wink, "what I meant is, want to go swimming in the pool?"

"It's too cold to go swimming isn't it?" I asked

"Indoor pool. Plus it's heated. I can pop open my dad's liquor cabinet open if you want"

"Won't you get in trouble if you steal some alcohol? Besides,I don't think I brought anything to go swimming."

"I can lend you something, or we can go skinny dipping" clearly, there was no escaping going for a swim. _Even though I wouldn't mind seeing Sebastian shirtless. _

We walked to the pool, (how much bigger could his house get?) and he started playing music. "I love this song!" I said, hearing that _It's Time_ was playing on the stereo. Sebastian brought back swimming shorts. As he took off his pants, I couldn't help but notice his bulge. Clearly, he was well endowed. He slowly took off his show; his back was muscular but lean. _Absolutely beautiful_. When he turned around, I was pleasantly surprised. He was ripped, and his arms looked strong. _Arms that could hold me, touch me._

"You can touch if you want to B, I mean, you might want to clean the drool off first.

"Oh, uh, s-sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

"You're a looker to if I do say so myself." Sebastian said, his eyes clearly roaming up and down my body. I suddenly felt shy and wrapped my arms around myself, wanting to hide my body.

"B, what are you doing? You have nothing to be shy about. You're perfect." Sebastian said. His eyes got big, probably had a case of word vomit like I did when I was around him.

"You think so?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Yes, you're fine. Now lets get in!" He said, nervously scratching his head.

"You first." I said

"Together. To the count of 3." He grabbed my hand and brought me to the edge of the pool.

"Okay. 1, 2-" The next thing I realized I was surrounded by water. At least Sebastian wasn't kidding, it was really warm.

"Of course you would push me in. Don't know why I thought I could trust you." I said mockingly glaring at him.

"Ouch, that hurt" he said as he put his hands over his heart. Sebastian jumped in, close enough that I was pushed back by the wave. Sebastian came out of the water, honestly looking like a model. His skin was perfect, his arms, his abs, his smile, his eyes. They were all perfect. _He was perfect. _

"This water feels amazing. You're lucky you have an indoor pool throughout the long winter months." I said, slowly submerging myself into the water until I was covered up to my mouth.

"You're more than welcome to come whenever you want. Even if it's just to see me half naked." He said, a smile on his face. As I rolled my eyes, he got out of the pool and came back with a couple of beers and what seemed like the ingredients to make mixed drinks.

"Sebastian…is that all for us? I hope you don't plan on getting me drunk. You know I'm a lightweight" I confessed, a little embarrassed.

"You're right, I probably should have brought you water." He mocked. I realized then it was probably a really bad idea that we decided to take a swim. It was hard enough right now to resist him, let alone with alcohol in my system. Was everything part of his plan? First a swim, to see me in nothing but shorts, then I would shower, he would ask to join, and then mistakes would be made? Would I try to stop him? _I don't know…_

2 shots and a beer in and I was already feeling the effects. Sebastian was already 5 shots and 3 beers in, and it was as if he wasn't even drinking.

"You know, I'm really glad that I saw you the other day. I'm happy where this has taken us so far, 2 days later and your already my best friend" I said. I couldn't really make out whether or not I was mumbling or producing actual words.

"Best friends? My, my. At this rate, we'll be fuck buddies in a matter of days" he said, whether or not he was kidding, I couldn't tell.

"Who knows…" I whispered, hoping that he didn't actually here me. I made my way closer to him. I could tell where this was going. I had to stop myself. I had just broken up with Kurt, what was I doing. Was it possible for me to move on already?

Sebastian's face was unreadable. He didn't have his smirk; his expression was blank. He didn't even really seem like he wanted to kiss me. Did I do something wrong? Didn't he desire me as much as I wanted…_needed_…him?

I was close enough to Sebastian that I could smell the alcohol from his breath and could feel him radiating heat. Even being soaked, he still smelled like the hoodie that he lent me last night. It had been not even a full day, and I was already falling. Falling harder than I've fallen for anyone, not the Gap guy, not Kurt…

I was leaning in, closing my eyes ready for his lips to meet mine. I was surprised…_hurt…_when I felt his arms on my shoulders pushing me away.

"Don't you want this?" I asked him, tears threatening my eyes. Why was I being so stupid? I knew this would happen. Sebastian doesn't want me. He knows I'm the relationship kind of guy, and he isn't. Why was I looking for love in someone who lived off of random hookups.

"Blaine…please, don't do this." Sebastian's eyes were pleading, something I've never seen. _Why doesn't he want me?_

"Bas. I want you. I want you to kiss me. Make me feel loved. Love me…please." I could hear myself practically begging. As I whispered for him to love me, I couldn't help but turn my gaze away. What was I saying? What got a hold of me? Why am I doing this?

"Blaine. I want to, you know I do, more than anything. If this happened last year, I would have made you mine before we even got into the pool, but now... Listen, you're drunk. You just broke up with Kurt less than a month ago, and I don't want you to regret anything. I don't want you to regret me." Sebastian's eyes were red. Probably from the alcohol, definitely not because he was crying right?

"I won't regret this. I know what I want. And its you Sebastian."

"No, not like this. I…I don't want to mess things up with you Blaine. You're important to me."

There it was, the words I needed to hear. The words that made me not regret starting my friendship with Sebastian again. What I didn't expect was Sebastian placing his head in the crook of my neck and embracing me, as if he was the one who needed support. Holding me tight, yet with more tenderness than I ever thought was possible. I wrapped my arms around his waist and tilted my head to rest on his head. This was a side of Sebastian that I had never seen. Was this because he was drunk? Or was Sebastian hiding something…

As if he read my mind, he quickly lifted up his head and faked a smile. "I love this song!" He said, "Care to sing with me?"

"I sound like shit right now. I don't even know if what I'm saying is audible" I said. The room had been spinning for a while now. Probably wouldn't be safe to stay in the pool much longer. "but if you insist" I smiled.

_(Sebastian)_

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

_But darlin'_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception _

_You are the only exception_

_(Blaine)_

_Maybe I know, somewhere_

_Deep in my soul_

_That love never lasts_

_And we've got to find other ways_

_To make it alone_

_Or keep a straight face_

_And I've always lived like this_

_Keeping a comfortable, distance_

_And up until now_

_I had sworn to myself that I'm content_

_With loneliness_

_Because none of it was ever worth the risk_

_(Blaine and Sebastian)_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_(Sebastian) _

_I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_You are the only exception_

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing_

"Sebastian, you realize you have an incredible voice right?"

"So I've been told," he brushed his shoulders off with a goofy grin on his face, "but I'd be lying if I said I was anywhere near as talented as you"

"You always give me more credit than I deserve" I said as I decided the deep end of the pool was calling my name. I dove into the water, and when I resurfaced, Sebastian was sitting on the side of the pool, looking at me, a soft smile on his face. Despite his happy demeanor, something about his eyes told me something was off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Confused**

"Ugh, why is it so bright?" I hated waking up to begin with, and waking up with a hangover only made things that much worse.

"Morning sunshine"

I jumped a little, not remembering where exactly I was. I relaxed remembering the events of the night before. _Oh no…_I must have made the biggest fool of myself. What did I say? What did I do?

"Good morning" I said, covering my face. "I'm so sorry about last night, I don't know what I said. Please tell me I wasn't that bad"

Sebastian was leaning against his doorframe, arms crossed and a smile on his lips. "No, not at all." So much sarcasm behind his words that I felt like I could literally taste it. "How much do you remember?"

"Being pushed into the pool, drinking, and…"

"Don't worry, it wasn't that bad" Sebastian remembered last night very clearly. He was actually really glad that that Blaine didn't remember anything. If he did, that would be pretty bad for his Bad Boy image.

"I'm so sorry.."

"Blaine, it's totally fine. I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Don't worry, it'll only be a minute!" He yelled from downstairs.

I felt like crap. My head wass pounding; I don't want to do anything today. Wait. How did I get to bed? Did we…oh my god, did we…

"Here you go!" Sebastian said with the widest smile I have ever seen on his face. I jumped a little lost in my train of thought, not hearing him come in.

"I figured you would be pretty hung over, and being an expert at this, I figured I would help you out." Sebastian wasn't making eye contact, and was actually _blushing_ looking down at a tray that he brought up filled with food. He clearly didn't have any experience when it came to being kind, but it was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

"Sebastian…Thank you so much, that's so..that's so sweet of you." I said as I sat up in bed. I didn't even know what to say. No one, not even Kurt had ever done something so nice for him. Sebastian definitely had a side that made Blaine love him more and more. _Love?_

"There's plenty on here for the both of us, I hope you didn't make it just for me!" I said, taking the tray from him.

"I hope you like it…I've been up for a while trying to figure out how to make this. Google was really confusing, and our maid was given the day off so I couldn't have her make it. It probably tastes like crap." he said scratching his head. "Actually, I'm just going to throw this out and order something" he said trying to take the tray from me.

"No! There's no reason for that, I'm sure it tastes delicious! Come sit, lets eat." Rubbing my hands together looking down at the huge amounts of food I was so ready to devour.

Sebastian made his way over to the bed, "I'm not sure what you like, so I made eggs, pancakes, hash browns, toast, sausage, bacon, and a fruit salad. All we had to drink orange juice, so I hope that's okay." Sebastian was so nervous it was hard for Blaine not to laugh.

"Well, you know I would like the sausage" I said in between laughs, "Bas, please, relax, it looks amazing" I was surprised just how good the food was. The silence wasn't uncomfortable; it was soothing actually. It was nice just sitting here with Sebastian, enjoying each others presence.

"Bas! This was amazing. Thank you! I'm so full." I groaned as I rested my head on his headboard. "Honestly, besides the worst headache ever, it was the perfect morning."

"You sure?"

"Yes! Definitely. You have a habit of getting me drunk by the way"

"What can I say, It's quite a show." He said smiling. I could feel my cheeks warming up. I concentrated on the food probably more than I should have, anticipating what I was about to ask.

" uh…did we, d-did we do anything? I mean, I can't remember much...I sort of remember some things, but I don't even remember how I got to bed."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't do that to you,"Sebastian said, smiling, but not looking at me._To me. He wouldn't do that to me._ "And I carried you to bed. After a couple of songs that were completely incoherent, I figured it was time to call it quits."

"Again. I'm sorry" I couldn't even look into his eyes. How much of an idiot had I been?!

"Again. No problem. So…I'm not sure when you want me to take you home or if you want to do anything." Why wouldn't he look at me?

"I was actually hoping that we could hangout. I honestly don't feel like doing much. I have a feeling today is going to be a long, rough day. If you'd have me, I wouldn't mind spending the day with you"

"Yeah that sounds good to me"

"Is everything okay? You haven't looked at me at all." I asked, playfully nudging fidgeted where he was sitting on the bed.

"I'm going to be honest with you Blaine. Last night, you wanted to…well, do stuff, and I wanted to as well, but you were beyond wasted and I didn't want you to wake up and regret things." He grabbed my hand before he began speaking again. It felt as though he needed support with what he wanted to say.

"When I'm with you, it feels different. I've been with plenty of guys…but with them, I would never let the stay the night, and if they did, I definitely wouldn't make them breakfast. I don't even like spending time with them after having sex. But with you, I felt the need to care for you, to make you feel better. and we didn't even have sex...I guess what I'm trying to get at is that, I really don't know why I'm doing this" Sebastian was spilling his heart to me, but he was hesitating. What was he holding back? What did he mean by the fact that he doesn't know why he's doing this?

"I mean, I know that you're special to me, I just don't think I've ever felt like this for anybody. And I don't know how to explain or describe what I'm feeling." after a long pause, Sebastian just closed his eyes. "

I don't even know what I'm saying right now." Sebastian looked drained, almost defeated, as if his explanation took a toll on him. He let go of my hand and tilted his head away from me.

I moved my hand so that I could hold his. His initial reaction was to flinch back from my touch, but he didn't hesitate after I held his hands firmly.

"Bas, I…I, we just became friends again, and I know that what we're feeling is strange for you, it is for me too." I said scratching my head. "But I just broke up with Kurt, and...a-and I don't know what I want right now. Of course, I'm happy that we are so close, and I'm really pleased with how comfortable I am with you. Let's give it time and see where it leads us."

"I just don't want to let you down. I've never been in a relationship," _was he implying that he wants a relationship with me?_ "And I don't know how this all works. I'm used to sex and that's it. And I know that isn't you, you want love, you want stability, you want your Prince Charming. As much as I wish I could fill those shoes, I don't know if I can. And you deserve someone who will be all those things for you."

Is this why Sebastian wouldn't look at me, because he wasn't sure how to express himself? It was cute. He was making an effort. More than anything I could have expected from him.

"How about for now, we just enjoy our time together, and little by little, we can..explore other options?"

"If you say so" Sebastian looked defeated. It was as if talking about feelings and emotions literally wore Sebastian out.

"So what do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I actually think you should go home." Sebastian said. That kind of threw me back, and to be honest it felt like a knife was just stabbed through my chest. He let go of my hand and got off the bed.

"What, why?" I hope my voice wasn't shaking as much as I felt it was. Sebastian was literally a whirlwind of emotion. Right now, he looked somber. He looked upset.

"It's just that I had plans today, and I don't think I can cancel. Plus I want to meet with the Warblers and practice as much as possible" Sebastian reasoned, hoping that it would sufficiently satisfy Blaine's need for a reason.

"Oh, yeah that's…that's understandable."_But you already said you wanted to spend the day with me?_

"Yeah. Let me know when you're ready so I can drop you off"

"No, it's okay. I'll just call Sam or Tina to pick me up." I said, defeated and completely dumbfounded. I don't understand what caused this sudden change in him.

"What, no you don't have to, I can do it and it's really no big deal"

"No. It's fine I swear" I faked a smile, hoping that he wouldn't see how confused and torn I really was.

I quickly got up and started gathering my stuff when Sebastian grabbed my arm, "Blaine…" he still wouldn't look me in the eyes. "Sebastian, its okay."

He let go of my arm and opened his closet, "I'll be right back, I'm going to go shower." When he had taken some clothes out, Sebastian walked out of the room. I didn't even have a chance to say "Okay" or anything before he was gone.

I quickly grabbed my phone, and texted Sam.

**Sam, could you please come pick me up…I'm at Sebastian's house. I'll explain things later, I just need to leave here ASAP. –Blaine**

**_Sure dude, I'm actually at the Lima Bean with Tina so I will be there in like 30 minutes. Is everything okay? –Sam_**

Sam and Tina arrived a little while later. Sebastian wasn't out of the shower yet, probably taking his time in order to avoid me. I left leaving a note that said, "I'll see you around" When I got into the car, Sam and Tina both turned around to stare at me.

"What?" I asked, probably with more attitude than was necessary.

"Care to explain why you look like you're ready to kill someone and have us pick you up with no explanation at _Sebastian Smythes _house of all places? Please tell me you…" Tina started.

"NO! I DIDN'T! Damnit, why does everybody just assume that I came over to sleep with him? He's my friend. I'm sure Sam sleeps over his friend's house and its not big deal? Is it because I'm gay that I can't sleep over a guy's house with there being sex? Or is it because Bas is the town whore?" Did that really just leave my mouth? I can't believe I was being so rude to my closest friends. _He's not a whore. _

"Sorry…I'm just tired, hungover, and confused" I sighed and was ready for what they were going to throw my way.

"Confused about what?" Sam asked as he got onto the main road.

"Just life in general." I replied, really not wanting to get into much detail.

"Dude, you're my bro, that's what Bros are for. Whether you're straight, gay, or bi, I don't care. We can talk about anything" Sam said.

"Yeah Blaine, we're you friends. Isn't that what we're here for, for you to talk to? To tell everything to?" Tina said.

"I'm just…I just hate when people are kind, and then out of nowhere they become cold and distant towards you. It doesn't make sense. Especially when two seconds ago their telling you that they might like you, and then they tell you to leave? What kind of crap is that? That's not fair to me. Especially when he knows I'm sensitive after my break up with Kurt. Who does he think he is? Sure, he has an incredible body and he's actually really sweet and caring, but that doesn't justify his asshole, douchebag ways, you know?" I was hoping that they wouldn't catch that I was talking about Sebastian. But I figured I gave it away when I started saying 'he'. _or maybe when I called him an asshole or a douche bag?_

"Actually no, I didn't even know that you two were this close, how long have you been talking?" Sam asked

"…2 days…" I replied

"Oh my god, are you serious? Blaine, it's been 2 days, how is that you can already love him?" Tina argued.

"I never said I loved him, I just said that he shouldn't toy with my emotions simply because he doesn't have any." I was so heated. I knew it wasn't fair to him, I've seen a side of him that I'm sure no one has ever seen before, but it's how I felt. I knew I would regret saying these things.

"Blaine, you know how Sebastian is, he's a slut. He sleeps with people, and then he throws you away. We don't want that for you, I think you should cut your ties early and not have a repeat of last year. We don't want to see you get hurt."

"Tina, he's not a slut. He's really kind, he's sweet, and he took care of me after making a fool of myself last night. He even made me breakfast in hopes of curing my hangover."

"Bro, honestly you sound bipolar right now. No offense." I just rolled my eyes, not wanting to argue with Sam "You talk crap about him one second, and defend him when we talk crap. You need to decide whether or not he's worth you investing your heart." Sam said.

_He is, I swear he is. He likes me. He cares about me. He's trying for me._

He was trying,_ I know he is._ Was there really anything else I could ask of him?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Mistakes**

A week had passed since I last saw Blaine. I knew it was entirely my fault, I was stupid for confessing all those things to him, and the way we ended things on Saturday was less than satisfactory. I hope Blaine doesn't hate me…_why do I care? I'm not changing for some kid I could easily just fuck and chuck._

_No. _Blaine deserved better than that. Blaine deserved better than me.

"Seb-…Sebastian!" Who was calling my name? Oh. Hunter.

"What?!" My words were filled with attitude. Probably not the best way to ease myself back into the Warblers; hints of the old Sebastian were more frequent after last weekend.

"You need to focus, you've only had a week of actual rehearsal and our sectionals is tomorrow."

I knew he was right, although I was probably a lot better than most of these fools. I mean, most of my teammates.

"Sorry." Believe it or not, it was really hard for me to say those words to anyone who wasn't Blaine. I just didn't really mean it when I said to anyone else.

The Warblers practice lasted twice as long, but luckily the rehearsal started early so that they could get out early enough to catch a full nights rest. Not that they really had much to worry about, sectionals was practically in the bag. As I gathered my stuff, Nick and Jeff came up behind me.

"Hey Sebastian. Is everything okay? Blaine told us that you were friends again, but you haven't mentioned anything since last week, and you've been…moodier than usual." Nick said, clearly hesitant knowing that making one wrong move and that would set me off.

"Why do you care?" I asked, probably colder than intended, but hey, if that's how it came out so be it. I started walking out of the door hoping that they would get the clue that I didn't want to talk. _As if I was that lucky._

"Well, I mean, I know we're all Warblers and we are kind of obliged to care, but we genuinely care if you're okay…that's what friends are for" Jeff said

"And what gave you two the idea that we were friends?"

"Listen dude, we know how you are, but we still care. Take it or leave it, its your choice. Just know we're here."

"I'm…just, uh…thank you. I just don't want to talk about this."

"That's totally fine. We'll see you tomorrow. Make sure to bring you're A game!" Nick said.

"Always do." I put on that smile that I always put when I just want a conversation to be over. After saying our goodbyes, I walked to my car. As I sat there, finding the motivation to start the drive home, I found my mind thinking about every thing that I was really good at keeping down. _Especially Blaine_.

I sped the entire way, maybe just so I could feel some sort of adrenaline, kind of like what I felt when I was with Blaine. _Blaine. Always Blaine. _What is my deal? I'm being such a pussy. This is all Blaine's fault. I never used to act like this. I would always just have fun. Drink until I'd forget about all my problems; my dad, the abuse, _Blaine. _Life was working for me then, and now here comes Blaine and throws my world completely upside down. _Who gave hime the right? Oh yeah...I did. _

Whatever, I'm going to do what I know how to do best. Even though I was already at my house, I decided it was a Scandals type of night. _Mistake Number One._

I forgot how many shots I had taken, (completely bought by the guys who wanted a quick screw) but I was starting to feel it. Starting to forget. Starting to feel numb. I was also into my second hook up of the night, neither of the guys knew my name, and I didn't know theirs either. It was what I knew. _Mistake Number Two._

What was vibrating? Seriously...pick up your fucking phone already and hang up. _Awkward. It was me. _Whoever it is could wait. I wasn't done with guy number three just yet. What was worse is that his mouth wasn't even that talented. Sure, I would still eventually reach an orgasm, but his teeth kept grazing my cock as he went down on me.

I groaned as I finally reached climax. It wasn't the best, but who gave a shit? An orgasm is an orgasm, no matter who it comes from. _Stop doing this to yourself Sebastian._

The guy stood up and leaned in towards me, almost placing a kiss on my lips but I moved my head before he got the chance. "Sorry, not really like that" I said. Well, I would be. _With Blaine. Only Blaine. _

"Can we at least exchange numbers, I wouldn't mind doing this again." he said with a smirk on his face. Stop smirking. you look like an idiot. Wait? _Do I look like an idiot?_

"Nope. Sorry, losers aren't my type." I said, cold enough that even I felt offended. Before he could even mutter out an insult, I had pushed him aside and walked out of the the bathroom.

As I sat down at the bar, looking for another shot, I remembered that I had a missed call. _Blaine. Of Course. _As if he knew I realized he messaged me, I got a text from him.

**Hey...I tried calling. Just wanted to wish you luck tomorrow. You better make it to regionals so I can kick you ass there ;) –Blaine**

**_Thn gasdg gdjknkgajsnd akmf –Sebastian _**_Mistake Number Three._

**Are you seriously drunk right now? Sebastian, sectionals are tomorrow. –Blaine**

**_Sooo –Sebastian_**

**Who's with you? Please tell me your not driving… –Blaine**

Stop caring Blaine. Just go away. _No. Stay, please. Save me._

**_Me, meyselg, n aI –Sebastian_**

**Don't leave, I'm coming to pick you up. Okay Seb? –Blaine**

**Wabhtever –Sebastian**

**Sebastian don't do this to me. Stay there okay? –Blaine**

I didn't bother responding to the last text, what was the point? I don't need Blaine. I don't need anybody. Fuck them. Fuck the world.

Before I remembered, I was standing outside of Scandals. I don't even remember leaving, where am I going again? Where are my keys? _Fuck. FUCK. Fuck it all._ Whatever, walking home it is.

* * *

Blaine arrived at Scandals, only to find that Sebastian was nowhere to be seen, not in the bathroom, not at the bar, not on the dance floor.

"Excuse me, have you seen Sebastian; tall, lean, green eyes, brown hair?" I asked to the bouncer. Blaine couldn't take much more of this. Why would Sebastian be doing this?

"Yeah, he just left maybe 15 minutes ago. I have his keys, didn't think he could drive in the condition he was in." He replied. He eyed me up and down as he responded. _Disgusting. _Although Blaine was mad for letting Sebastian go, he was grateful that the bouncer hadn't let him drive. After taking Sebastian's keys, he got into his own car and started looking for Sebastian.

* * *

"Is that? No…it cant be" I thought I saw Blaine's car drive by me. I must be reallllyyy drunk. Why is the car turning around? Is it honking at me?

"Sebastian! SEBASTIAN! Stop." By this point, Blaine had gotten out of the car, and was chasing after me.

"Ohh hey Blainey poo! What's going on!" was I yelling? I don't know.

"Bas, get into the car, we need to get you home so that you can rest up. You have sectionals tomorrow, remember?" Was Blaine worried? Did he actually care enough about me to help me out.

I started waving down all the cars that passed by me, hoping for a ride. One even stopped, but Blaine grabbed my arm and told them they could leave. The guy seem pissed, probably hoping to get it in.

"Who gives a fuck?"

"You should, Sebastian. The Warblers welcomed you back with open arms, and yet here you are, potentially letting them all down. You need to win tomorrow Bas. Will you please come into the car so I can take you home?"

I turned around to face Blaine. I hoped my eyes were as expressionless as I wanted them to look, not wanting Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes peer into my soul. _Deep. Ha, gay is more like it. _Blaine, why do you look upset. Please don't look at me like that.

"No." My reply was short and to the point. I would not be going to my house.

"Why not?" Blaine was clearly pleading by this point. _You deserve better, Blaine._

"I don't want to go home. My dads there." Did I just admit that. _Shit. _I was bound to be asked about this later. As I was trying to collect my thoughts, my vision went black and I felt myself losing control. I realized what was happening when I felt blood coming from my head, did I seriously just ridicule myself in front of Blaine and fall on the floor? _Way to hold your composure Smythe. So much for being a bad ass. Mistake Number 4._

"Seb…S-sebastiong, are you okay. Answer me. Sebastian, please!" I could only make out half of what he was saying...but why was he yelling? Why was Blaine freaking out? Jesus Christ. Calm down. Everything's fine Blaine. _It's Okay. _I Promise. Why couldn't I move? What the hell is wrong with me.

"Blaine…Blaine I'm fine. Just leave me here, I promise I won't let down the Warblers. That's the one thing I promise I won't let down. I wish I wouldn't let you down." Blaine wrapped his small arms around me, crushing me. _Love me. Hold me. Blaine._

"Stop talking like that. You haven't let me down, I swear. And unless we get you home, you _will _let down the Warblers. Sebastian you're drunk. Please just come with me, we can stay at my place if you don't want to go home, how does that sound? Or do you want to go to the hospital? You're bleeding Bas" Why are your eyes so red? Blaine, are you high? _No. Blaine doesn't smoke Sebastian._

"Blaine, why are you crying?" _Don't cry Blaine, please don't cry for me._

"Because Sebastian, look at you. You're in the middle of the road on the floor not wanting to move and with a cut on your head. Please, please just get up."

"Fine." _Only because watching you cry breaks my heart. _"The cement isn't that comfortable anyways" I started getting up but didn't do much...Blaine, this scrawny little kid was helping me up. Funny.

The only thing I remember after getting into the car was waking up in the tub. Wait, where was I? Why am I in a tub? Am I…am I naked? I saw Blaine come into this unknown place with a towel in hand, looking cute as ever in his curls. _Ungelled hair is actually really nice on you. _He looked exhausted.

"B-Blaine? Where am I?" My head was pounding. Probably from the gash on my head. Hopefully it didn't require stitches, although it was all dried up by now. Whatever, I don't really care.

"Hey Sebastian, you're in my house. I hope you don't mind that I brought you here, but you didn't want to go home earlier…and I, uh, I hope you don't mind I undressed you so I could get you in the bath. Don't worry I left on your boxers…"

"What time is it?" I asked, my voice rough, I didn't even sound like myself.

"It's 3am." 3 am? What? I could have sworn it was like 10pm latest.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Blaine, please go to bed. I'll be okay. I'm sorry that I kept you up, but I promise I'll be okay. I'm just going to change and head home. " I tried getting up by myself but my body was going against my will. _Stupid alcohol. Stupid Sebastian. _On top of it, trying to get up I almost ate shit as I slipped on the slippery surface of the bathtub.

"No I'm okay. You're the one who needs sleep. Your sectionals are tomorrow, you should really get to bed, you can stay in the guest bed, or you can..you can stay in my bed with me, whatever you'd like." Blaine walked over to me to help me stand up.

_With you, I want to sleep with you. Will you hold me throughout the night? _"Whatever you want, you're choice. I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You can sleep with me, in case you need anything during the night."

"You mean the next 4 hours?"

"Yeah."

I love his nervous laugh. Blaine is so adorable. "Here, let me help you.." This is pathetic. A Smythe should never be seen in these conditions. _Only with Blaine. _Blaine sat me down on the edge of the bathtub but held me so that I wouldn't fall back. He was so loving. _Why are you doing this? Why do you care? _He was drying my hair when I finally looked at at his face. _Even with bags under his eyes and looking exhausted, he looked stunning. _

"Blaine…"

"Yes Sebastian?" Why couldn't I speak? Why couldn't I express to him exactly what I felt? Why couldn't I just be who Blaine wanted me to be?

"…Just…just thank you. For everything"

I turned my gaze towards the floor, ashamed at what how I was acting. What I didn't expect was what happened next. Blaine lifted my head and before I knew what was happening, I felt warm, tender lips on mine. His lips soft…gentle. The kiss was sweet, caring...something that I had never experienced before. I nibbled slightly at his lips, eliciting a small moan out from the smaller boy. He wrapped his arms around my neck as I placed my hands on his waist. I licked his lips, asking for permission to explore his mouth. _Blaine. I was kissing Blaine. _I wanted to taste everything about Blaine. Using my tongue to to memorize the unfamiliar surfaces in his mouth. How long had I dreamed about having this beautiful boy in my arms, kissing me the way I had always dreamed. Our bodies were so close; it felt like we were one. For the first time, I felt happy. A feeling that I've never felt before welled up in my stomach; a warm, fuzzy feeling. _Oh God, I'm so gay._

I didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but by the end, we were both out of breath and his lips were bruised. Blaine was panting heavily, flushed and looking away from me. He was so adorable when he was nervous.

"That was…that wa-" I started.

"Amazing." He finished for me.

Despite what I felt, despite the joy and happiness Blaine provided for me, I was left feeling confused; what did this mean? _Mistake Number 5._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Victory**

"5 more minutes" I begged. Why was he insisting on me waking up! "Let me sleep Blaine, please please please!"

"Absolutely not," he said, ripping the pillow out of my hands that was covering my face "you know how important today is. You need to get to Dalton so that you can meet up with the Warblers. You guys are lucky enough that you've been excused from classes by the headmaster so that you can practice. Plus, its your fault you're in this state right now." Blaine pulled off the blanket that I had cocooned myself in.

"Blaaaaaine, just 5 more minutes and that's it I swear" I said groaning, my voice husky from just waking up and clearly pleading for him to let me be. Blaine grabbed me by the legs and began tugging at me hoping to drag me off the bed.

"This is completely ridiculous. We look like a cartoon Bas, just get up! You have a long drive ahead of you. Correction, _I _have a long drive ahead of me to drop you off…Now get your ass up before I force you to."

"Sounds like fun" I said with a smirk on my face. As I broke free from his grasp, I turned around and shot him a wink. I waved my hands, inviting him to get into bed, which only resulted with a pillow to the face. Between whimpers and complaints, he finally managed to get me out of bed.

"I hate you."

"No you don't" Blaine said, handing me a towel and walking me to the bathroom. I loved it when he smiled like that. I could die happy if he smiled at me like that.

Sigh. "You know me so well" I said as I walked into the bathroom, "care to join me?" I said, half knowing that Blaine would deny, half hoping he would say yes. _Say yes._

"As tempting as that sounds, I think it's best you took this shower by yourself." _This shower? Does that mean what I think it means?_

"You're killing me!" I said as he rolled his eyes and walked away. I couldn't help but pop my head out of the bathroom to watch his cute little butt shake as he walked away.

"Sebastian! NOW!"

"Fiiiine!" I closed the door behind me and couldn't help the giggle that escaped my lips. _Wow. Okay. Not doing that again, ever._

After taking a quick shower and throwing on my uniform, I walked out of the bathroom and into Blaine's room. Despite Blaine dressing like a mix of a grandpa and a little kid, he always looked adorable in his bow ties.

"You clean up well," I said, laughing at his expression when he turned around. Clearly he didn't here me make my way into the room.

"I could say the same thing. Compared to how you looked last night, you look great right now"

"Right now? Don't I always?" I said with a pout on my face.

"Gotta admit it, you always do. Although it might be my inability to resist a man in uniform" Did he just wink at me? Wait. What's going on with my heart? It's beating like crazy.

I walked over to the bed and threw myself on it, not really expecting that he would just let me lay there. "Then why don't you come back to Dalton?"

"You know I can't do that," he said as he came to grab me and lift me up.

"Why not? Kurt isn't there anymore. You have Nick, Jeff, Thad, and the rest of the Warblers back at Dalton. You...y-you also have me there…" _Since when was I so corny? I mean really…_

"I know Bas, but I also have my friends in the Glee club at McKinley. I can't just abandon them either."

"You abandoned us first" I muttered under my breathe, not thinking that he actually heard me.

"Low blow. Plus, you weren't even there when I was there, remember? Living the life in Paris?" _Living the life? If only he knew how messed up my relationship with my parents was._

"I much rather would have been at Dalton when you were in the Warblers instead of being in Paris"

"Really?" He asked as we walked out of the house and got into his car.

"Nah. I mean, I'm not sure if you lived up the to hype. Blaine Anderson really isn't that sexy and doesn't sing like a dream." I mocked

"Why are you so mean?" He asked, with hurt in his words. _I'm kidding. You are everything anyone ever said you were._

"You know I'm kidding. You're everything and more" I leant over to kiss him on his cheek. _Gay. _But what I could do? It was Blaine. I would do anything to bring out that cute shade of pink on his cheeks.

"Thanks" he muttered

The drive to Dalton was uneventful. It was literally pointless for me to be going so early to practice; I didn't feel like moving, let alone dancing and singing.

"You know, you could stay with us today. I'm sure the guys would love to have you here with us." _Stay with me. Please?_

"Sorry Bas, I have classes today, remember?"

"Public school problems…" I said as I laughed.

"Shut up" he said punching my arm. Ouch. It wasn't with force, but I remembered that he was a boxer. _Hot._

As we pulled into Dalton, I was dreading leaving the car. What's worse is that we weren't even able to really talk about what happened last night.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later. If Nick or Jeff tell me that you were missing from practice, you will suffer the consequences." he said to me as I got my backpack from the backseat.

"Don't tell me you're going to be checking up on me. I'm not a child Blaine."

"Wait, you're not?" he asked, fake shock written all over his face

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure will. I'm sorry I won't be able to attend tonight, Mr. Schue has us on overdrive until tomorrow"

"That's totally understandable. If he's anything like Hunter, then I completely understand."

"Is he that bad?"

"He's crazy" I said as I opened the door "but with that, I bid you a farewell" As much as I didn't want to, procrastinating by talking to Blaine in the car was not only going to get me yelled at, but it would make him late. "Have a safe drive."

"Thanks Sebastian. I'll text you later"

After saying our goodbyes, I made my way for the common room. The dancing had been much more demanding since last year, let alone when Blaine was the lead vocalist. I knew I was in for a long day.

"About time you showed up."

"It's nice to see you too Hunter." I rolled my eyes visibly showing him that I really hoped this wouldn't be an all day thing.

"Warblers. Get in formation." He commanded, to which all the Warblers obliged. _Here we go._

* * *

"They were actually really good. Looks like this won't be as easy as we thought…" Nick said.

"Is that seriously the attitude you have right now? If everyone feels that way we should really call it quits now." I said, hoping to boost up the Warblers confidence, despite the fact that I myself was nervous.

"Sebastian's right guys, we can't let them get to us." Hunter said.

As Aural intensity made their way off the stage, one of them, whom I assumed was the leader seeing as he was the lead vocalist, pushed me aside. "Watch it loser"

"Excuse me?" I said. Clearly he didn't know who he was about to pick a fight with.

"You heard me. Get out of the way. Might as well leave now, definitely won't be making it past sectionals this year with us as your competition."

"Oh really? Cause you sounded really pitchy and your dance moves were mediocre. Is that all you guys had to offer? Cause if it is, you have no idea what's coming to you." I said, pushing him back, to which he retaliated by pushing me back. He had a smirk on his face.

"I've heard about you. Smythe I presume? The one who doesn't back down and got kicked out the Warblers for being an asshole? I'm sure daddy wouldn't be happy if he found out you got in another fight. " _How did he know that my dad was the one who got me kicked out of the Warblers?_

"That's it!" I said, as I was about to swing, only to be stopped by Hunter and Nick.

"That's right boy's. Keep this one tame."

"Back the fuck up before things get serious. This is your last chance." I told him, gaining my composure again. He laughed and walked away.

"Calm down Sebastian. We'll make him eat his words when we have that trophy in our hands. But dude, what did he mean by you getting kicked out of the Warblers?"

"Nothing. Just drop it." I said, shaking his grasp from my arm. Just then I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

**Break a leg! –Blaine **

**_Thanks B. –Sebastian_**

**Is everything okay? –Blaine**

How could he know from a simple text message that something was up?

**Yeah. Everything's good. I have to go, we're up! –****_Sebastian_**

"And now, all the way from Westerville Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" With that, the Warblers and I made our way onto the stage.

After our performance, the crowd was on their feet. It felt good receiving this applause, knowing that the work that all of us put into our performance was worth it. After our performance, we all made our way to the green room.

"Awesome job guys!" Hunter said as we all took a seat. It was clear that all of us were ecstatic about the outcome of our performance.

"Yeah! We definitely have this in the bag, we kicked sectionals ass!" Jeff said, getting a laugh out of all of us.

"Sebastian, you were awesome during your solo. I'm pretty sure you sung Live While We're Young a lot better than One Direction does!" Nick said, patting me on the back.

"Thanks Nick, but this was a group effort. The real crowd pleaser was our interpretation of Whistle. Risky, but it all worked out!" I couldn't help but join in on the good mood. We really did do well tonight.

"My, my, I never thought I would see the day where Sebastian was modest." Hunter said, a mocking grin on his face. "So this is the effect Anderson has on you."

Before I had time to argue, the announcement went off on the speaker that told us to make our way back to the stage.

When we reached the stage, we were placed next to Aural intensity. The same guy who tried to start a fight earlier smirked in our direction. _He would regret this. _The judges made their way onto the stage, and introduced themselves again to the audience. _Hurry up and announce us the winners already._

"This years sectional winners who will move onto regionals, from Westerville Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" The moment was sublime. Not only were the Warblers moving on, but the losers from Aural Intensity had to face the fact that we just kicked their asses, despite them talking tough.

"We did it! We're moving on!" The group was making its way out, jumping and causing havoc by whomever we passed by. We were way too happy, and with reason to as well. As we all made our way out, the first person I wanted to share the news with Blaine.

**_The way I see it, you have two options. Drop out of competition now before you even start competing, or win sectionals, make it to regionals, and face a humiliating defeat when we wipe the stage with the New Directions… ;) –Sebastian_**

**You guys won?! Congratulations Sebastian! That's awesome I'm so happy for you. I choose option 3, you eat your words and bow down to us when we win regionals. –Blaine**

**_Them are some fighting words Anderson. You're on. Assuming you win sectionals of course. –Sebastian_**

**Oh we will, don't doubt it. –Blaine**

The rest of the night was kind of a blur. I was too distracted thinking about what that asshole from Aural Intensity said. How was it possible that he knew that my dad was the one who convinced the headmaster to kick me out from the Warblers? It just didn't make sense. I was lying on my bed, my mind not being able to focus on one thing, listening to music, hoping that sleep would come and take me.

I was just about to fall asleep when my phone went rang. "What the fuuuuu-" When I checked to see if the caller id, I sighed when I saw that it was Blaine. Anyone else and they wouldn't hear the end of it. Not Blaine though. Not him.

"Hey there stranger." I said once I picked up the phone.

"Hey Sebastian! I'm sorry did I wake you up?"

"It's fine killer, I don't need sleep anyways."

"Sorry, I'll let you get back to sleep."

"No it's totally fine, always nice to hear a friendly voice. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just…lonely I guess." _I miss you too. _

"Well, you are more than welcome to come over if you'd like. Blaine. Be honest, is everything okay?"

Blaine didn't answer. Did he hang up?

"Blaine?"

"Sorry. I just, uhh. Well, I miss you to be honest." _There it goes again, my heart pounding so loud it feels like it'll burst any second. _I swear if he keeps this up I'll die of a heart attack.

"I miss you too." I really need to work on my bad ass-ness. Blaine made me soft. "Don't worry though, we always have Sunday. I'm assuming your busy all day tomorrow or I would visit you."

"Yeah, rehearsing all day before competition."

"Nervous?"

"Mmm, kind of, but not really."

"Thatta boy." Against my will, I yawned. _Damnit. _I didn't want Blaine to think I was too tired to talk to him.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow. I better get some sleep, don't want to be too tired for tomorrow." I knew it. He did think I was too tired for him.

"If you say so. Good night Blaine. I lo..uh, look forward to seeing you again." _Hold up, what just happened?_

"Night Sebastian."

Did that really just almost come out? I hadn't even had sex with Blaine and yet I almost told him that I lo…lov…_what the hell is that? _Fuck.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Heart**

I loved sleeping in. Almost nothing would ever make me get up early on weekends, yet here I am awake at 8 am getting ready to head over to McKinley. Thank God Santana and Brittany were picking me up. I hate driving when I'm tired. I was actually really happy for them. Of all the relationships that lasted after the seniors graduated, I was glad that the infamous Brittana was going for the long haul.

**_Hey there hot stuff, we're outside. –Santana_**

**I'll be right out! –Blaine**

After grabbing my backpack with the outfit for tonight, I quickly grabbed my keys to the house and made my way out.

"Blainey! How is possible that you look so cute this early in the morning?" Britt greeted me. Even though she was usually regarded as dumber than a pile of sticks, Brittany was actually pretty smart and had the biggest heart.

"Hey Britt! Please, I probably look like crap. You on the other hand,"

"Are you hitting on my girlfriend Anderson?" Santana adjusted the rearview mirror to glare directly at me. I just winked at her. It was weird, of all the people I would be close to, I never really thought it would be these two.

"Good morning to you too Santana" I rolled my eyes.

"Look what we brought!" Britt reached over to pick up a coffee and a paper bag from the Lima Bean.

"Aw, guys, you shouldn't have!" A bagel and a coffee was exactly what I needed right now.

"No problem, you two need to be fully energized if you plan on winning today."

"Oh we will, don't you worry." I said

"Blaine and Marley's duet sounds incredible! We'll definitely win this." Britt said.

"Don't cut yourself short Britt, your dance moves are to die for. They didn't name you vice-Rachel for nothing!"

"Vice-Rachel?" Santana asked

"Yeah, Blaine is Rachel, and I'm Vice-Rachel" Britt explained, as if that made any sense whatsoever.

"Oh hell no, when will everyone realize that _I _was the star of New Directions." Santana said waving her finger. Britt and I just laughed, gotta love Santana.

When we arrived at McKinley, everybody was already there, the graduates as well. Everyone was surprisingly in a good mood. Despite the toll that the graduates took on us when they graduated, we all worked really hard. We could do this. _We would do this._

It was about 5 minutes before they had to be on stage. Why hadn't Sebastian texted me yet? I mean, he didn't necessarily have to, but…

"Hey, you ready for this?" Sam asked me, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Definitely." I said half-smiling. It wasn't time to worry about Sebastian. I had to focus. _Breathe Blaine, Breathe._

"Welcome to the stage from McKinley High School, the New Directions!"

The first performance went down perfectly without a hitch. The crowd was on their feet halfway through our performance. It was exhilarating, the feeling of the crowds applause.

The group all made their formation as Marley and I made our way to the front of the stage. I looked at her and gave her a wink.

I couldn't help but let my thoughts slip quickly to Sebastian. Why didn't he text me? _Was I overthinking this?_ Even though nobody knew, I would be singing this song for him. For Sebastian.

_(Marley)_

_Baby, I'm so into you_

_You got that something, what can I do_

_Baby, you spin me around_

_The Earth is moving, but I can't feel the ground_

_(Blaine)_

_Oh That kinda lovin'_

_Turns a man to a slave_

_Oh That kinda lovin'_

_Sends a man right to his grave_

_(Together)_

_You know I'm crazy_

_crazy, crazy for you baby_

_crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_(Blaine)_

_Tell me, you're so into me_

_That I'm the only one you will see, yeah_

_(Marley)_

_Tell me, I'm not in the blue_

_That I'm not wasting, my feelings on you_

_(Together)_

_Every time I look at you_

_My heart is jumping, what can I do?_

_You drive me crazy, crazy_

_I just can't sleep_

_Crazy I'm in too deep_

_You know I'm crazy_

_Crazy but it feels alright_

_Baby Thinking of you keeps me up all night_

_You know I'm crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

_crazy, crazy, crazy for you baby_

When the song finished, the crowd was giving us a standing ovation. We both bowed, and Marley ran into me, wrapping her arms around me. When she finally let go, I couldn't help but feel happy when I saw that smile on her face that stretched from ear to ear. I grabbed Marley and brought her to center stage, where I pointed to her, letting her take the spotlight. I had performed, I had been applauded, but this was for Marley. It was her time to shine.

We made our way off the stage and into the choir room. We were all ecstatic about how well the performances had gone down. It was clear that we were the obvious choice as the winners this year.

"Dude, that was insane! That was the coolest thing ever!" Ryder said as soon as everybody was in the choir room.

"Seriously bro, we did awesome! Without a doubt, this one is ours" Jake said. It was funny seeing these two. A couple weeks ago, they were at each other's throat fighting over Marley, and now they were best friends. _High school._

"Marley! That was great. Not sure you pulled it off as well as I could, but it was enough for us to win." Kitty said to Marley. I assume this was Kitty's way of being nice?

"Thanks Kitty. You did great as well!" It was sort of an odd feeling, seeing all the new kids celebrate. This was their first time in a situation like this. _Oh God, was I becoming old?_

When we heard the announcement that it was time for us to make our way to the stage, we all got off our seats and made our way to the stage.

"Well, let's just cut to the chase shall we?" That's Sue Sylvester for you. Which reminds me, how exactly was she a judge again?

"Unfortunately, the winners of this years sectionals who will progress to regionals are the New Directions"

The gang all shouted and shared congratulatory hugs. It was good knowing that we officially won, not just assuming we did.

As we all left the stage and gathered our things in the choir room, the seniors came and congratulated us.

"Guys, that was great. Looks like you didn't need us afterall." Quinn said

"Don't be silly Quinn, of course we did. You're amazing." Kitty said. This girl legitimately idolized her.

The seniors all started talking to their respected mentors, and the rest of the gang was talking about whatever popped into their heads. _Why did I feel so alone?_ Shouldn't I be over the moon about the fact that we just won? Something didn't feel right. It's not like I was in the midst of strangers. These people were my friends. _What was missing? Who was missing?_

I walked out of the room so that I could call Kurt and Rachel to tell them the good news.

"Hey Kurt!"

"Hi Blaine! How did it go?"

"It went really well, we won so we're moving onto regionals!" I heard him repeat the news loud enough so that Rachel could hear.

"That's awesome, I'm so happy for you guys. Rachel also shares the same sentiment."

"Thanks, it sucks you guys couldn't come."

"Yeah, we've been pretty busy here with my internship, and Rachel's been auditioning for off Broadway shows"

"That's cool, any luck?"

"Not yet. Blaine, if you don't mind me asking, why aren't you celebrating with the rest of the gang? Not that I mind you calling, but you don't sound the same. Is something up?"

"No, just wanted to let you know." _It's because Sebastian isn't here. _What the hell was I thinking? If I had said that out loud, I would have never heard the end of it from Kurt. Still wasn't sure how he would take our rekindled relationship. Friendship I mean. "But I think I hear Santana calling me," _lie. _"So I'll talk to you later."

"Okay, have fun Blaine. Tell everyone congratulations from New York!"

"Will do, bye Kurt."

After I hung up, I turned around, on my way back to the choir room and saw someone walking towards me.

"Hey there"

"Sebastian?!" It _was _him. He shot me that cute half smile of his as he got closer.

"Wh-what're you doing here?" I asked. I hope I didn't look as dorky as I felt, but I'm pretty sure my smile stretched from ear to ear.

"I wouldn't miss watching you perform for the world." _He wouldn't miss this for the world. Did I really mean that much to him?_ "Th-these, are uh, for you." I didn't really notice that he had a hand behind his arm, but he pulled out a beautiful bouquet of roses. _He was so Beautiful. So kind._

"Aw, Se-Sebastian you shouldn't have. These are beautiful. Thank you." I couldn't help but fight back the tears that were threatening my eyes. They were so beautiful.

"Oh no. I knew you wouldn't like them. Do you want me to return them? I'm so sorry, I was stupid." He said nervously scratching his head. He started reaching for the flowers, but I stopped him.

"No! No, Sebastian I love them. I was just a little surprised, but believe me, their perfect." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into an embrace. I felt his arms around my waist, pulling me in even tighter.

"What are you doing? Let go of him!" All of a sudden, I felt someone rip Sebastian off of me. "Guys! Help!" Brittany yelled down the hall towards the choir room.

"Brittany! What's wrong, why are you freaking out!?" I asked completely confused with what was going on. I looked at Sebastian who had an equally confused expression on his face.

"Sebastian was attacking you!" She said standing between us. _Is this really happening right now?_

"Wait, what? No I…" Sebastian was looking at Brittany like she was a complete idiot. Before Sebastian could finish explaining, the New Directions _and _the graduates were running down the hall.

"What's going on?" Sam yelled. _Oh no._

"Nothi-" I started but was interrupted by Brittany, "Sebastian was just attacking Blaine!"

"No! Wait stop!" Everybody started ganging up on Sebastian. Sebastian threw his arms up as if he was being accused and was pleading innocent. _This is ridiculous._

"What's going on?" Finn said. Finn looked equally as confused seeing as I had flowers in my hand yet was supposedly under attack.

"Listen, Sebastian was j-just…h-hugging me when Brittany came and I guess she thought he was…_attacking _me…"

Everyone just stood there and looked at each other before they all started bursting out laughing. I looked at Sebastian who just rolled his eyes.

"Oh. Well…I didn't know that you two were friends again so I assumed that he was trying to kill you or something." Like I said, at least she has a big heart.

"C'mon Britt, lets leave these two alone. I'm sure they were busy before we interrupted them" Santana said as she just laughed and gave us a devilish smile. The new kids looked so confused that it was actually really funny. They didn't know the history behind Sebastian and I.

"Santana, again, we're just friends" I tried explaining, only eliciting and "mhm, sure" out of her.

"Well, I'll see you later then Blaine. And, sorry again Sebby." Brittany said

"Hold on, Sebb-" Sebastian started, "okay bye Britt, thanks for…defending me." I interrupted Sebastian before another argument started. Despite this being completely crazy, I had a bright smile on my face. Britt walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek, and then gave Sebastian a kiss on the cheek as well. It was silly, one moment she was ready to attack, and then she was giving Sebastian pet names and kissing him. After waving goodbye, Santana and Brittany followed the rest of the gang.

"Did that _really _just happen?" Sebastian asked.

"I'm so sorry" I said. This was so embarrassing; sweet of my friends, but embarrassing either way.

"I don't understand how she thought that I was attacking you? Is that really what they think of me?" Although Sebastian clearly said that in a joking manner, something about the way he said made me feel like he was actually hurt.

"Don't worry about it. They don't know the Sebastian that I know." I said giving him an apologetic smile.

Sebastian just sighed and shook his head while rubbing his temples. "Anyways, back to where we were. I'm sure you're exhausted after a long day, so how about we head over to your place and I treat you to dinner and a massage while we watch a movie?" Was this really the Sebastian that I once knew? I wished that everybody was able to see this side of him, but at the same time, it made me feel special that he reserved this side of himself for me.

"Perfect." I said. Sebastian wrapped his arm around my waist as we made our way to his car.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Decisions**

When we arrived at my place, Sebastian and I exited the car. Before I even knew what was happening, Sebastian cradled my face and had me pinned. He looked into my eyes, and all I could see was lust; the desire to make me his. His lips crashed into mine and almost instantly I was in a haze. The kiss was rough, needy…yet somehow still gentle and caring. I felt him nibble at my bottom lip and swipe his tongue across my lips, requesting access into my mouth, to which I happily obliged. I could feel his hands travelling from my face down my chest and abdomen before he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me in as close as I could be.

I pulled back from the kiss, resulting in a groan from Sebastian. I needed to breathe, but it turned out be useless as Sebastian quickly made use of his talented mouth and began nibbling and kissing my jawline, making his way to my neck. I could feel my pants getting tighter as Sebastian pressed his hips into mine and could feel as his hands had travelled to my ass.

"S-Seb…Sebastian, w-we can't." I said, as I tried regaining control. I really wasn't having much luck; the way Sebastian made me feel was incredible. I heard him mumble something as I felt him suck on my neck, causing a small moan to escape from my lips. As I tilted my neck, allowing him more access, I ran my hands up back, clawing at the fabric.

I lifted his head to kiss him again. I don't think I would ever get over the way Sebastian tasted. Everything about him was addicting. I could feel his hard on pressing into my thigh. He wanted this. _I wanted this._

He bit my lip with a little bit more force, causing me to open my eyes in a mix of pain and desire, when I realized that the lights had turned on inside my house.

"Seb-Sebastian, wait" I gently pushed him off of me, despite every fiber of my body not wanting to.

"Why killer, what's wrong? Oh God, I'm so sorry I don't know what got over me." he said. I couldn't help but see the hurt in his gleaming eyes, despite it being dark outside. Sebastian took a step back.

"No, no Bas it's not that. It's just that I saw a light turn on inside my house. I think my parents are home." This was not what I was expecting. I wanted a house to myself. _For Sebastian and I._

"Wh-what?" Sebastian turned around to look at the house. "I thought it was just us two tonight?" He said.

"So did I. They shouldn't be home yet." I felt as though I was whispering. I tried collecting myself and tried my best to calm down. I was hesitant as to what my parents would say seeing me bring a boy home. This could be bad, especially seeing that I was bringing a boy to a supposedly empty house without their knowledge.

When I turned the doorknob to open the door, I was surprised at who I saw.

"Little brother!" came the loud, excited greeting.

"Cooper?!" I asked, my words laced with surprise. Cooper walked over to me and gave me a hug that I felt was going to break my spine. I wrapped my arms around him as well, legitimately happy to see him.

"Surprised to see me?" he said as he pulled away from the embrace and brought his hands to my shoulders. "You seem really flushed. Are you sick?" He asked. _Awkward. _Just then, he looked over my shoulder and realized that we weren't alone. He looked back to me with a questioning look, before he looked back at Sebastian.

"Oh…I'm sorry, who are you?" Coop asked as he let go of me and extended an arm to shake his hand. "I'm Cooper Anderson, squirts older brother." The devilish smile Cooper had on his face was discomforting. _Oh god, oh god, oh god. What must be Cooper be thinking right now._

"Coop, I told you not to call me that" I said, embarrassed that Sebastian had heard Coops pet name towards me.

Sebastian reached over and took his hand, "Sebastian. Sebastian Smythe, it's a pleasure to meet you." Sebastian was always a gentlemen, well at least when he wanted to be, but it was clear how nervous he was.

"Firm grip. I like that." Cooper said as he let go and looked at me, shooting me a wink. _No Cooper, it's not like that. Well… _

Cooper's face suddenly turned serious. "Wait a minute, aren't you the kid who almost blinded Blaine?" _FUCK. _Cooper glared at Sebastian and put his finger on Sebastian's chest, pushing him back a little.

"I..I-" This was the last thing Sebastian needed, not after what just happened back at McKinley.

"Cooper, listen. We got over this, we're…we're friends now" I grabbed his arm and squeezed it, hoping that he would realize that I really didn't want him to pick a fight with Sebastian. Cooper looked at me, clearly upset with this situation and confused as to why we were friends.

"Friends?" he asked, eyeing him up and down before turning back to me.

"Y-yeah. Don't worry. It's all in the past now. Sebastian's actually a really great guy." I really did mean what I said. It's history, no need to dwell on it now.

Cooper seemed to accept the fact that I had forgiven Sebastian. He sighed and just looked at me. "Are you sure that's all this is?" he asked, that discomforting smile back on his face. It seemed Cooper was more intrigued with the fact that I brought someone home, rather than the fact that Sebastian was the one who nearly blinded me. Clearly Cooper thought that him and I were up to no good. "What if it had been mom and dad who were here instead of me…you know what they would say if they found out you brought a guy home this late at night?" As Cooper was saying that, Sebastian closed the door and we all made our way into the living area.

"We just had Sectionals an hour or so ago, which is why we're coming getting here late. Besides, it's not like that Cooper. We're just friends, I swear." I said rolling my eyes. "What are you even doing here?" We sat down on the couch, Sebastian making sure that he didn't sit to close to me. I looked at him and hoped that he could read my eyes. _Don't worry._

"Did you win?! What am I saying, of course you did." He said, patting my back. "That's my little brother for you! And sheesh, if you don't want me to be here that badly I guess I can leave" he said, with fake hurt written all over his face.

"It's not that, I was just surprised. Shouldn't you be back in Hollywood making all the girls swoon and living the fabulous celebrity life?"

"If you must know, the show I'm working on right now just had their mid season finale and I wanted to drop by and see you before I went to Hawaii to spend my vacation. I'll only be in town for a couple of days though." I was happy that Cooper had finally made it big in Hollywood. I couldn't help but laugh at the dorky, wide-eyed smile he had on his face.

"That's great Coop! I'm glad you did come, I've missed you."

"I've missed you too little brother, but I see you've been keeping pretty busy." Cooper looked at Sebastian, "I'm sorry about before. I was just surprised. But if Blaine has forgiven you, I don't see why I shouldn't."

"Thank you, and I'm really sorry for what I did to Blaine. I regret it every day." The last part of Sebastian's sentence was barely a whisper. Sebastian turned his gaze to the floor. It was time he stopped thinking about that. I was over it. So should he.

"Don't worry about it," Coop said as he got off the couch and made his way to sit next to Sebastian. Coop placed his arm over Sebastian's shoulder and crossed his legs. "However, I don't think Kurt would be very happy to know that you've been spending time with such a good looking kid." Leave it to Cooper to know exactly what to say to embarrass me to the point where all I wanted to do was run away as fast as I could. I could feel myself turning a bright shade of red; I had forgotten that Cooper didn't know about the break up.

"About that…Kurt and I actually aren't together anymore Coop." Cooper raised an eyebrow at me.

"When did this happen?"

"About a month and a half ago." I gave Cooper a look letting him know that I really didn't want to get into detail just yet.

"So how long have you two been together?" He asked, knowing all too well what he was doing to me. I glared at him, letting him know just how much I hated him right now.

"Cooper…please. I already told you, we're just friends"

"Is that true Seb?" Seb? Why did Cooper just call Sebastian Seb? Sebastian turned his head to look at me before quickly looking at Cooper.

"Yeah, he's not lying. I'm actually even surprised he allowed us to be friends again." Sebastian had a light smile on his face. This must be incredibly awkward for Sebastian.

"If you say so. So what're you two kids doing tonight?" he asked.

"Well, Sebastian is uh…making me dinner, and then we're just gonna lounge around. We're exhausted after these past two days. Sebastian won his sectionals last night as well." I explained. I could see Cooper was intrigued with the fact that Sebastian was making me dinner, yet we were only friends.

"So you can sing as well?" he asked Sebastian.

"I can, but I'm nowhere near as talented as Blaine. He's the real talent here." Sebastian looked over and shot me that same bright smile that I love.

"He's just being modest Coop." I could feel myself blush slightly after the compliment Sebastian had just given me.

"This is too cute for me to handle." Cooper said as he rolled his eyes. "But anyways, I have to get going. I was actually on my way to a party when you two came in." Cooper said as got off of the couch. "You two will probably be asleep by the time I get back," _Did he just assume Sebastian would spend the night? _"So I'll say goodnight now. Blaine, I'm sure you can find some condoms in dad's drawer, but make sure you replace them before he gets back." He said as he winked at me. Sebastian laughed at his comment but turned a bright shade of red.

"COOPER!" I yelled as I groaned and put my head in my heads. I can't believe he just said that. "I hate you."

"I love you too squirt. Now you two behave." He said as he waved and made his way out. I could hear Cooper laughing as he walked out the door.

With Cooper gone, Sebastian scooted closer to me and started rubbing my back. "I'm so sorry you had to be here for that." I said, not wanting to look up at him.

"Hey, don't even worry about it. He's actually really funny. I'm sure he's only being nice." He said, a small chuckle leaving his mouth.

"He sure does know how to embarrass me though." I lifted up my head to look at Sebastian.

"Isn't that what a big brother does? If you don't mind me saying, Cooper is quite handsome."

"Yeah," _No surprise there. _"You wouldn't be the first one to say that." I said as I rolled my eyes, and started to get up.

Sebastian grabbed my arm before I was able to stand up. "Are you _jealous_ Anderson?" he asked, amusement clearly written all over his face.

"No..." _Lie._

Sebastian grabbed my hand and turned my face to look at him with his free hand. "If you ask me, he's not really my type." He said with a shrug. "You're a lot cuter than him." Sebastian winked at me before placing a kiss on my forehead. _Does that mean I'm your type?_

"Since when have you been this sweet? It's so out of character."

"Since I met you," he said, letting go of my hand. "but…if you tell anyone about this side of me, I'll deny it and you will suffer the consequences."

Before I could say anything, Sebastian had gotten off the couch and straightened his jacket. "Now, what would Mr. Anderson like for dinner?"

"Surprise me." I said as I got off the sofa as well. "I don't really know what we have, but feel free to use whatever is available. Do you mind if I take a quick shower while you start dinner? I probably stink after all the dancing I did tonight."

"No not at all. Although…" Sebastian started. I could see from the look on his face where this conversation was going.

"Sorry Sebastian. I'm starving, so the sooner the food is ready, the better. I wouldn't want little old me to serve as a distraction." I walked by him and slightly grazed him with my hand; a (hopefully) seductive look in my eyes.

"You're such a tease." He said quickly turning around. I could feel his eyes staring at my ass as I walked away. "Who knew you weren't the bashful schoolboy all the time." I could hear him laugh quietly.

"What are you talking about? I'm as innocent as can be." As I began climbing up the stairs, I stopped and turned around to look at Sebastian. "If you want to be more comfortable, feel free to see if I have anything that you want to wear. But, know that bathroom door will be locked."

"You know me too well." He replied with a smirk on his face. With that, I quickly ran to my room and grabbed some sweats and a towel before making my way to the bathroom. I turned on the water so that it was steaming. A really hot shower is what I needed. After I undressed myself, I stepped into the shower and let the water run down my body. I couldn't help but smile thinking about what was going on. Here I was, taking a shower, while Sebastian was downstairs making _me _dinner. I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. How could this be real life? Was it possible to be this happy?

At the same time, I felt a little sad. Was I making all this up in my head? Sebastian probably was only doing this as means of having sex with me. But…Sebastian had done all these nice things for me, and yet I haven't given anything in return.

After quickly drying myself and changing into a t-shirt and sweatpants, I made my way downstairs. Whatever he was making, it smelled absolutely delicious. I was pretty sure that I could hear light music playing in the background. I walked into the kitchen and saw the dinner table was set up for us.

"Hey Seb. What are you making? It smells so good!"

Sebastian turned around and had a nervous smile on his face. "I decided to make spaghetti and meatballs. I know it's nothing fancy, but…" Before he could continue I walked over to where he was standing and shook my head.

"It's perfect." I said as I looked up at him with a smile on my face. _Perfect._

"It's almost ready. Do you mind grabbing drinks out of your fridge? I wasn't really sure what you wanted."

As I made my way over to the fridge, I pulled out some juice and went to place it on the table. Sebastian took out two plates from the cabinet and served two helpings of the food. He walked over with them to the table and set them down. What I didn't expect was the garlic bread that Sebastian pulled out of the oven.

"Did you just make that?"

"Yeah…well, it's nothing special. You had some bread and I just sprinkled it with cheese and brushed garlic sauce on it."

"You've done so much for me. Thank you Sebastian. It looks amazing."

As I took my first bite, I was taken aback by just how amazing this dinner really was. "Sebastian! This is delicious, I didn't know you were such a good cook."

"Well, with my parents never around and the fact that most of the kids hated me…" he looked down at his plate, "I spent a lot of time watching and helping our maid cook. She taught me everything I know."

As we ate dinner, I couldn't help but look at Sebastian every so often. This man was beautiful. Even in nothing but sweatpants and a shirt, he looked stunning. Sebastian looked up at me and I quickly looked away. I could feel myself turning red. I really needed to stop staring at him all the time. The dinner passed in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. It was soothing almost. When the both of us had finished dinner, he took the plates and silverware and brought them to the sink.

"It's okay, leave them. I'll wash them! You've done enough already."

"How about you go choose a movie to watch and make yourself comfortable so that I can give you that massage I promised?"

"No, you go do that. You made dinner after all."

"Yes, but I used your ingredients. It's fine B, just make sure the movie isn't something that I'm going to hate." Sebastian turned around and smiled. I sighed and made my way to the living room to see what movie I could find. After debating between The Hunger Games and Avengers, I decided to go with The Hunger Games. Just then, Sebastian walked into the living room.

"Good choice! I love that movie."

"Do you mind if we watch this in my room? My bed is a lot comfier than the couch."

I could see Sebastian hesitate slightly, but he nodded. As we walked up the stairs, I told him to set up the movie. I can't believe I was doing this, but just in case, I thought it best to get the condoms and lube from my dads room now rather than later. When I got back to the room, Sebastian was spread out on my bed. Luckily, he wasn't looking towards me, so I placed the material inside my drawer. When he turned over, he had a soft smile on his face. He sat up and patted the bed in the spot in between his legs.

"You really don't have to give me a massage Sebastian. You've already gone above and beyond as it is."

"Nonsense. Come here." Sebastian extended his arm asking for my hand. I took his hand as I sat between his legs. "Take off your shirt." He saw me hesitate slightly before he said, "it'll make the massage feel better." Even with this opportunity for Sebastian to make a move, he honestly just wanted to help me relax.

I obliged and lifted my shirt, with a little bit of his help. Sebastian brushed his hands along my back, sending a shiver throughout my body. Sebastian's hands were working miracles. Almost immediately after he began massaging my shoulders, I was feeling so much better. The way his hands were soft, yet firm felt incredible. I couldn't help but let out a small moan, effectively causing Sebastian to laugh.

It was then that I decided. I was going to give Sebastian exactly what he wanted. Besides, we both had reason to celebrate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Doubt**

**A/N: Okay! So, I finally wrote a chapter which includes some intimate scenes. I've never written one before...so I hope it doesn't suck too bad. I have a couple ideas for a couple more chapters, but if anyone has any ideas or requests, let me know! Still no reviews, but I would really like to know what you all think!**

"Sebastian…" Why was I so nervous?

"Yeah Killer? Did I hurt you?" Sebastian took his hands off of my back immediately.

"No, it's not that."

"What's wrong Blaine?" Sebastian rested his forehead at the base of my neck and wrapped his arms around my abdomen. His long fingers lightly grazed my stomach.

It was now or never.

I turned myself around so that I was on my knees facing him. Sebastian looked at me with a confused look. I cupped his face and leaned down to place a kiss on his lips. I could feel Sebastian back away slightly, probably not expecting that I would initiate the kiss. I put some of my weight on him, sending him the message that I wanted him to lie down. As I supported my weight with my elbows, I could feel myself already getting a hard on. Sebastian began grinding his hips on me and ran his hands down my back until his hand were on my ass. I felt his hands grip me tightly and resulted in me moaning into Sebastian's mouth. I could feel Sebastian's lips curve into a smile.

I moved my mouth to his neck where I began to lightly bite him and suck on his neck. Sebastian tilted his head, granting me more surface area to explore. One spot in particular close to the crook of his neck elicited a loud moan from Sebastian. I couldn't help but smirk. The sound of him moaning was beautiful; it sent a shiver down my spine.

Before I knew what was happening, Sebastian had taken control and turned me onto my back so that he was on top of me. Sebastian began placing kisses from my neck until he reached my nipple. He placed my nipple in his mouth and roughly started sucking on it and biting down softly. I couldn't help but moan loudly and run my hands through his hair.

Sebastian continued his trail of kisses until he reached the waist of my pants. He tugged them down only slightly so that my hips were exposed. He sucked a little harder, causing an immense rush of blood to my aching cock.

I realized Sebastian was still fully clothed. I sat up and practically ripped off his shirt before I began kissing his neck. Here was this man in all his beautiful glory. _With me. _Sebastian kissed me again, this time sloppy…needy. Sebastian pushed me down roughly, but not enough so that it would hurt me. I could feel his full hard on rubbing up on my own cock. If he didn't fuck me soon, I would cum before we even got into it. Never have I ever felt like this. This good. This close to someone. _Not even with Kurt._

"Blaine…" Sebastian's voice was hungry. "Are we…uh-should I contin-"

"Yes." My response was quick. I wanted this. I needed this. Now.

"Are you su-…"

"Sebastian!" Sebastian chuckled slightly as he slowly began pulling off my pants. I positioned myself so that it would be easier for him to take off my pants. I moaned slightly as the cool air touched my throbbing cock.

In an instant, my world was spinning. It felt as if I couldn't control my own body. I couldn't help but buck my hips when I felt Sebastian's warm, _wet_ mouth around my length. I assumed that Sebastian was talented with his mouth, but I'd never felt anything like this before.

"SEBASTIAN…" I could feel Sebastian's throat vibrate around the tip of my cock. In between gasps and moans I tried to find words to describe how I felt, but had no success.

"Seb...mmm..Sebastian…please." I ran my hands through Sebastian's hair and forced his head down further on my cock.

I couldn't help but whimper when I felt Sebastian's mouth leave my cock. "Can't have you finishing just yet killer" I groaned loudly, hoping that he would understand how annoyed I was with his teasing.

Sebastian looked up from between my legs and gave me a devilish smirk before he ran his tongue along the vein on the bottom of my length, from the base to the tip. When he reached the head, his licked off the precum that was coming out of my slit. Was it possible to feel this good? _This_ _amazing?_

"Se-Seb-…Sebastian..I…" I felt as if my brain wasn't working. I couldn't even form words. "I'm g-going to c-cum if you don't…" As I was talking, I tightly gripped the sheets and had to bite my lip, afraid of climaxing before he was also satisfied.

Sebastian removed his mouth from my cock. "Tell me Blaine. Tell me what you want."

"Please…"

"Please what?" Sebastian was such a tease. "Tell me what you want Blaine."

"F-fuck me Sebastian. Please, fuck me!" I could feel myself practically begging. I wanted this so bad. "Seb.." I must sound pathetic. I was practically whimpering.

"Should I go get it fro-"

"No, top drawer." Sebastian reached over and opened the drawer taking out the condom and the lube.

"Sebastian…wait, uh… I"

"You don't want this?" He asked. Sebastian's shoulders slumped as if he was defeated. _Let down._

"NO! I do, it's just that…" I could feel my cheeks getting warm. "I've never…I-..I've only ever topped…I've never…" When I was with Kurt, it was usually me who had to do all the work. I've had sex before, but I was still technically a virgin.

"Blaine. A-are you…are you still a virgin?" I turned an even darker shade of red. This was embarrassing. I grabbed the pillow and threw it over my face.

"Hey! Blaine! It's okay." Sebastian grabbed the pillow and threw it off the bed. "Why are you embarrassed?"

"I was always the one who did everything with Kurt. I've never been…f-fucked before…"

"Do you want to stop?" Sebastian was so caring. Even if it meant him not being able to climax, he was willing to stop.

"No…just…" Sebastian looked into my eyes. I could see that he was worried. I didn't know how to tell him not to hurt me without telling him to stop.

Sebastian placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I don't want to hurt you Blaine. If it hurts at any point Blaine, please, _please, _tell me and I'll stop. I don't want to hurt you…o-or make you uncomfortable."

I nodded. Sebastian lifted my legs above his shoulders. He slowly began licking my hole, sending an insane rush of pleasure through my entire body. I slowly began pumping myself. I felt myself getting closer and closer; this needed to happen soon.

Trying to be quiet was completely pointless. I couldn't help but moan loudly and yell his name. It felt _so _good. Sebastian extended his arm, stretching his fingers so that they were in my mouth. I ran my tongue all over his finger, sucking slightly and causing Sebastian to moan.

With that, Sebastian removed his finger from my mouth and opened the lube, generously soaked his fingers. I never thought anything could feel better than what I had felt till then, but I never could have prepared for what came next. He slowly began rubbing my hole with his long, massaging me, effectively sending new sensations of ecstasy throughout my body.

When I felt his first finger enter, I had to grab a pillow to bite so that I didn't wake the neighbors. Was it bad that I thought I was loud enough for them to realize what was going on? _I don't care._

He started slow, being gentle with me. I needed this. I needed this fast. Sebastian put in another finger, this time fingering a little faster and rougher. Sebastian looked up at me before placing his third finger, smiling when he saw what he was doing to me.

Sebastian quickly threw off his pants and ripped open the wrapper, placing the condom over his cock. "Are you ready?"

"Y-yes. Please, I…I need you i-insi-" I gasped when I felt the tip enter. Just his tip sent me over the edge. I blinked rapidly, fighting back the tears that were threatening my eyes.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry Blaine!" A look of disappointment and remorse crossed over Sebastian's face before he pulled out.

"No! Sebastian, it feels good I promise." I kissed him, not wanting him to think he had done anything wrong.

He started slowly, a little too hesitantly if you ask me. _He didn't want to hurt me. _This was more than I could have ever asked for. Sebastian. _Sebastian. _I could barely take it when I felt him completely inside of me. Sebastian was panting, his sweat gleaming.

When Sebastian looked at me, I nodded. I wanted more of him inside of me. Sebastian began speeding up his thrusts, sending me close to the edge every single time he hit that spot that made me roll my eyes.

"Tell me if-" Sebastian started.

"Seb-SEBASTIAN! More…more, please…" Sebastian started pumping me in rhythm with every thrust. I was close. I could feel it. _So close._

"Say it louder Blaine. Say my name."

"Sebastian…Seb-sebastian, harder…please…faster…"

Sebastian kept an even rhythm, slowly speeding up, thrusting into me harder and hitting my prostate with every thrust. In a single moment, I felt the greatest rush of euphoria I had ever experienced. I felt my stomach become sticky as I moaned out and yelled Sebastian's name.

Seconds later, I could feel Sebastian climax inside of me."B-Blaineee!" Sebastian panted and collapsed on top of me. As Sebastian and I lied there trying to catch our breathes, I couldn't help but feel grateful.

"Oh my…oh my God. Sebastian…that..,that was incredible." He rolled off of me and I tilted my head so that I could look into his eyes.

Sebastian leaned closer, placing a kiss on my lips. "You're amazing Blaine." He placed another quick kiss on my lips before he got off the bed and went to the bathroom. When he came back out, he had a towel in his hand, which he tossed to me so that I could clean myself up.

"I'm going to shower. Do you want to join?" I smiled at him and got off the bed. Sebastian held out his hand for me as we walked into the bathroom.

After a quick shower and putting on just shorts, we went back to bed. I threw myself onto the bed, completely exhausted. I had never felt this happy before. I had never felt so…so satisfied. Sebastian was more than I could have ever asked for.

"So what was that movie about again?" Sebastian asked. I laughed so hard my stomach hurt. Leave it Sebastian to make a joke right now of all times.

Suddenly, a little tinge of uncertainty crossed my mind. What was next? Was he leaving? Would he stay? Would he hold me throughout the night?

"So, are you…do you want to spend the night. I mean, we can…I was ho-hoping we could cuddle." Even after what just went down, I was still nervous around Sebastian. I turned my gaze away, afraid of being rejected by him.

"I thought you'd never ask." He smiled that same bright smile that I love before he jumped into bed next to me. I threw the blanket over us and scooted in closer to him.

"Sebastian?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

I could feel Sebastian's lips curve into a smile on my neck before placing a soft kiss. Sebastian wrapped his arms around me. He hugged me tightly and nestled into his head into my neck. I loved the warmth that was being shared from our bare chests. I think it would be impossible to feel closer…more connected to someone than I feel right now. I reached over to shut off the lights and placed a light kiss on his cheek. Within minutes, I could hear Sebastian's light snoring in my ear. When I was sure that he was asleep, I slipped my fingers through his.

"I love you."

* * *

There is absolutely nothing worse than waking up, expecting to find someone next to you, yet being there completely alone. I sat up and looked around me. The clock said it was only 9am, where did Sebastian go? Did he leave me? When…_why_? None of his clothes were there, and there was no sign of him anywhere.

"Sebastian?" I called, hoping to get a response, but half expecting not to. I looked at my phone to see if maybe, _just maybe_, I had a text or a missed call from him. _Nothing._

I brought me knees up to my chest and hugged my legs before resting my head. Please tell me this wasn't happening. Did Sebastian really leave me after having sex with me? So this really was what he wanted. A quick screw and that's it. Was that all that I was good for? I thought I was different, I thought that maybe…just maybe Sebastian and I could be…

No. What was I thinking? I knew that this is what it would come down to. Sebastian wouldn't love me. Sebastian wouldn't make it exclusive, that just wasn't how he did things. It hurt though. Despite knowing that this would be the outcome, it still felt like a knife had just been stabbed through my chest, directly into my heart.

Why was I so _stupid_? I'm such a fucking idiot. Everything that I'm feeling right now, this hurt…this betrayal…this emptiness, was all my fault. I deserved it for being so foolish. So ignorant.

I didn't realize that I was crying until I heard myself sob uncontrollably. I must have looked so pathetic. Here I am, bawling my eyes out, when Sebastian is probably ay oh kay at his place right now, thinking about who his next victim would be.

The cuddling throughout the night? The passionate love they shared the night before? Did it not mean _anything _to Sebastian? No, I'm sorry. The passionate fuck. Sebastian was incapable of love, that much was clear to me now.

I felt like ripping out my hair out of how frustrated I was. It wasn't even sadness anymore. It was remorse. It was anger. It was disappointment. Of all the people to lose my virginity to, it would be to Sebastian. Am I fucking insane?

I looked like a mess. My eyes must have been puffy and blood shot, and I can just imagine what my hair looks like.

Then, I heard something drop.

* * *

What I had not expected was to come back to find Blaine like this. What was wrong? Why was he crying uncontrollably? _Oh no. Oh no, no no! _He regretted it…he regretted last night. _Fuck. FUCK!_

I felt a stinging sensation in my eye. I was not about to start crying right now. Not like this. Not in front of Blaine.

"Blaine?" Blaine didn't say anything. He just looked at me with big, _beautiful, _puffy eyes. Why wasn't he speaking to me…did he hate me that much?

"Blaine…wh-what's wrong?"

"Y-you're…you're here?" What did he mean? Of course I was here. Where else would I be? "I-I thought y-you h-had left me." It was hard to understand him through the sobs and gasps, but I understood why he was upset. He though I had left him. He thought I pulled what I would do to any other guy. _But not you Blaine. Never._

"No!" I said as I walked over to the bed and kneeled down. I grabbed his hands and held them tightly in mine before I leaned down to kiss his hand. _No, but seriously…I don't do this cutsie shit. What is wrong me?_ "Why would you think that? I'm so sorry Blaine, I didn't mean to worry you."

I got up on the bed and laid down next to Blaine so that I could bring him into an embrace. Maybe if I held him he would be okay. Maybe if I held him he would be happy.

After a couple of minutes of lying there, Blaine finally was able to control himself enough to speak. He turned around to face me.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian. I don't know what got over me. I woke up, and I didn't see you anywhere. I got upset thinking that…" Blaine stopped his sentence as he looked away.

"It's okay. I won't be offended. Why were so upset?" I pulled him in closer, hugging him as tightly as I could.

"I just assumed that now that you had fucked me, you would just…leave and be done with me. I'm sorry, I thought the worst of you. I shouldn't have. I was being stupid." _Ouch. _On one hand, I should feel happy that he cared enough to be a wreck over the idea that I had just left him. But on the other, did Blaine really think so lowly of me that he would assume I was just leave him? I think it would feel better to have an actual knife in my chest than what I felt in this moment.

I sat up and brought Blaine to sit up with me. "It's…It's fine. I've given you reason not to trust me in the past. I understand where that's coming from. But you need to understand Blaine, I would never do that to you. I can't." _Shit. Shit, shit, shit. _Was I really tearing up right now?

Blaine wrapped his arms around me and threw himself on me, knocking us both off of his bed. We couldn't help but laugh at what had just happened. As we got up, Blaine grabbed my hand and sat me down.

"I'm honestly really sorry Sebastian. I don't know what came over me, I've never been like this with anyone…ever." I kissed Blaine, taking him by surprise. He was so good. So kind. So loving. How had I been so blessed to be with someone like Blaine?

"It's okay B. Thanks for the confidence though. Sure does make me feel good about myself." I said jokingly. Blaine just laughed and punched me in the arm.

"Where did you even go?"

"Well, I didn't want to use more of your food, but I wanted to make you breakfast, so I went out to this diner near by to pick us up some pancakes and other breakfast foods."

The look on Blaine's face was priceless. He looked what could only be described as a mix of guilt, happiness, and relief. He looked away.

"You keep surprising me Seb. Whenever I think you're about to zig, you zag…I can't believe I was so stupid, thinking the worst when you were doing something so kind.

"What can I say, I'm full of surprises." I said giving him a wink. "Crap!" I yelled. I forgot that I had dropped the food when I saw Blaine in the condition he was in.

"What's wrong?"

"I dropped the food when I saw you when I came into the room, now it's probably ruined."

"So that's what's in that bag?" Blaine stood up and went to go pick up the bag. "Everything looks fine, it's all still in it's containers. Do you want to eat this here or downstairs?"

Just then, a knock came at the door. "Well hello, hello. And what do we have here?" Cooper walked into the room.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Cooper walked over to Blaine and stared him in the eyes.

"Yeah," Blaine said, nervously laughing. "Great actually!"

"Why do you look like you just got run over by a bull dozer?"

"Subtle as always, right Cooper?" Blaine rolled his eyes. "Nothing, I just overreacted to something. No big deal."

"You're such a girl." Cooper said, resulting in a punch from Blaine. "Ow! Little brother, you do box remember? Your punches hurt! By the way, what smells so good?" Cooper asked.

"I went to buy breakfast this morning. There's plenty for all of us if you'd like to join us." There really was a lot. I wasn't really sure exactly what Blaine liked, so I figured I would get some of everything.

"Don't mind if I do!" Cooper said as he put his arm over Blaine's shoulder.

I couldn't help but feel a slight tinge of jealousy. He was his brother, and here I was getting jealous over Cooper having his arm over Blaine. _Stupid. Calm down you idiot!_

I stood up after Cooper waved me over to start heading downstairs to the kitchen. "Give us a minute" Blaine said, telling Cooper to go on ahead of us.

"What's up?" I asked Blaine after Cooper had left the room.

"Can we…can we talk about something really quick?"

"Sure, what is it?" Why was I so worried about what he was about to say.

"Listen Sebastian. Last night…last night was incredible. You made me feel things that I didn't think were even possible. But, you know me. You know that I can't just fuck someone and that's it. I…I wanted to know what last night meant to _you_?" Blaine's voice was shaking. What did he want me to say? It felt amazing. I enjoyed every second of it. But…what else more was there to it?

"Well, I know that I really enjoyed it. You were amazing, and I would definitely like to do it again." What else should I say? What was he looking for?

Blaine smiled, but I could tell from his eyes that he was disappointed. He was upset. Why? What did I do wrong?

"Blaine…I don't understand what's wrong. We both enjoyed it I assume? What else do you want me to say to you?" _I love you?_

"Forget it, I'm just being silly again. Let's get downstairs before Cooper eats all of the food!" Blaine grabbed my hand and we walked out of his room.

Why couldn't I say it? Why couldn't I say the one thing that Blaine wanted to hear? The L word...


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Gifts**

It had been two week since I'd last seen Sebastian. I mean, we would exchange a couple texts here and there, but something was different. And the worst part is that I knew it was my fault. I was the one acting different. I was stupid. I wanted a relationship, and Sebastian didn't. It was unfair for me to impose that upon him.

I really did miss him though. And I didn't want to spend Christmas upset with him, so I texted Sebastian earlier today to meet me in the Lima Bean so that we could exchange presents. I wanted nothing more than to get back to where we were before.

Winter was probably my favorite season. I loved the cold winter days that gave me an excuse to keep myself bundled up and drink hot chocolate. I loved everything about winter; the snow, cuddling by the fireplace (not that I had anyone to cuddle with), watching Christmas movies. I should be happy, but for some unknown reason, I don't know why I'm not. Well, I did know why.

I wasn't mad at Sebastian, I really wasn't. I had no reason to be. I was the one who wanted it so badly; I was the one who wanted to give Sebastian what he wanted. Sebastian was nothing but a gentleman, never forcing me to do anything I didn't want to.

"Mind if I sit down?" Someone I had never met before was standing next to me, a smile on his face. He was handsome. Sexy, really.

"Well, Uh-" before I could finish, he had sat down in the seat across from me.

"My names Hunter." Why did that name sound familiar? He extended his arm, asking for a handshake. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Blaine." Hunter raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'm usually not this bold, I would never just start hitting on a guy. But it's Christmas time. This'll probably definitely push me over to the naughty list." Hunter winked at me and I couldn't help but blush. "Do you mind if I get your number?" Well, he sure was quick to the point.

"Uh…y-yeah, sure." I wrote down my number on a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"Thanks. I'll text you." With that, Hunter stood up. What I didn't expect was Hunter to kiss my check.

Everything that followed felt like it happened in the blink of an eye. Someone grabbed Hunter and threw him up against the wall. "Seba-" Hunter began. That's when Sebastian punched Hunter square in the jaw, causing him to fall onto the floor. Judging from how Sebastian held his hand, the punch must have been hard.

"Se-sebastian?!" I stood up to look at Sebastian. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he just do that? "What are hell?"

I knew Sebastian could have a temper, but he looked angrier than I had ever seen him. His whole body was shaking, his knuckles white from tightly gripping his fists.

As if he suddenly realized what he was doing, he looked at Hunter and then me. His eyes were expressionless; it was always so hard to read what Sebastian was feeling. Sebastian looked around, worried that he had just made a fool out of himself. After collecting himself and straightening the coat he was wearing, Sebastian turned to me, but left the Lima Bean without saying a single word.

I lifted Hunter from the floor, apologizing for Sebastian's actions. Hunter had an unsettling smirk on his face.

I ran after Sebastian and found him sitting on the floor outside, resting his back against his car.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian looked up to see me. I started slowing my pace, realizing that even from where I was standing I could see that Sebastian's eyes were red. _Had he been crying?_

Sebastian abruptly stood up and started to unlock his car, but before he was able to open the door, I grabbed his wrist.

"Let go of me" Sebastian roughly pulled away from my grip. I didn't understand why Sebastian was so angry. What had I done to possibly piss him off this badly?

I stepped in front of him so that he couldn't get into his car. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong with me, just leave me alone. I have to go, get out of my way. Here's your damn present." Sebastian placed the present on top of his car, not even wanting to hand it to me, let alone look at me. Sebastian's face had that same expressionless, blank look that made it impossible for me to decipher what he was thinking. He tried pushing me aside, but I wouldn't move.

"No! Tell me what's wrong!" I grabbed a hold of his hands, only to be grabbed tightly and pushed aside, causing me to almost fall.

"You wanna know what's wrong with me?" Sebastian pointed a finger at me. "You're what's wrong with me." I could feel my eyes starting to sting.

"Wh-"

"What the hell do you want from me Blaine? Why do you care? You're so stupid you know that?" Sebastian was pushing it. I could feel my face heating up, but this time it wasn't because I was blushing, it was because I was getting angry. I fought back my tears, not wanting to give Sebastian the satisfaction of seeing me cry.

"I don't get you Sebastian. Why the hell do you hate me? What could I possibly have done wrong?" I could feel my voice shaking. I was angry. I was upset. I had the right to be.

Sebastian closed his eyes. "You know what? I'm overreacting. I should leave." Sebastian started opening his car again. But I wasn't having it. I wasn't about to let him get away without an explanation.

"No. You don't get to walk into the Lima Bean, start a fight, insult me, and then just leave without an explanation."

"You're _nothing_ to me. Is there a reason that I have to explain myself to you?" Sebastian knew the exact words to say that would tear me down. I can't believe it. Was this the guy I had slept with? The guy I called my friend? I should have known better. _I set myself up._ No one to blame but myself.

"I-…I thought we were friends. Why are you treating me like this?" I couldn't help it. By this point, tears were streaming down my face. "You're an asshole Sebastian. What did I do to make you hate me this much? This isn't fair!" I threw my hands up in frustration. _Why would he do this to me…_

"You don't get it do you Blaine? How do you think it makes me feel to walk into the Lima Bean, only to see you _flirting _with some dude?" I had never seen Sebastian so angry before. Sebastian was always so composed, so elegant. Yet, here he was screaming at me, his eyes angry, yet somehow filled with hurt.

Is this why he was mad? Because he had seen Hunter kiss me? But that's no excuse for him to be mad. Or to treat me like crap. Why did he even care? He wasn't my boyfriend. He wasn't anything.

"And on top of that, you were flirting with _Hunter _of all people, the Warblers leader. Looks like I'm kicked off _again_." _Fuck. _I knew that name was familiar.

"And you know what sucks even worse? I _never _act like this. I don't even recognize who I am anymore. And instead of being mad at you, I'm mad at myself. Mad at myself for acting like such a fucking idiot. Mad at myself for not being able to control my anger. Mad at myself for letting you _affect_ me. Mad at myself for thinking that maybe, just maybe, you were different and that I cou-" Sebastian stopped mid sentence. What was he going to say? What was he hiding? Say it, Sebastian! _Say it!_

"You could what?"

"Forget it. Listen, I'm sorry, okay? Just…just forget what I said." Sebastian looked defeated.

"Sebastian…Sebastian, I-…I didn't kiss him, he kissed me. And it was on the cheek. I'm sorry that I gave him my number, but I didn't know you would care." Sebastian looked up from the ground to look into my eyes. His eyes were hopeful, yet his expression was guarded.

"I don't understand why you even care this much, Sebastian."

Sebastian grabbed the present and handed it to me. "Just take this. I'll…I'll talk to you later." Sebastian got into his car and drove away without another word.

There I was again. Alone. Broken by Sebastian. I walked over to my car and got in before letting myself cry again. Why did I let Sebastian do this to me? I decided to open the card before I opened the actual present.

* * *

_Blaine,_

_ You know that when it comes to you, I feel like I am a completely different person. I'm always so calm and collected, but when I'm with you, I feel like I'm in one of those excessively cheesy romcoms. I never know how to act when I'm around you. It's like my world completely changes when I'm with you. I would imagine this is what all those idiots who fall head over heels for someone feel._

_You know how I am. You know I'm not used to any of this, which is why this is so difficult for me. It's actually incredibly hard to write this letter. I'm trying to find the words that would adequately express the feelings I have for you, but clearly it's no use. All I know is that you're special. You're special to me._

_ I think about you all the time; I wonder how you're doing, what you're up to…whether you miss me. Whether you're thinking about me. I lose sleep over you, wishing that you were there with me so that I could hold you. Make you feel safe. This is so out of character, it's ridiculous. This is all so new to me. The warm feeling I get whenever you smile at me. The emptiness I feel when you don't text me._

_ I don't know how to really put this, but I'm going to try. I want to please you. I want to make you happy, I want to be the only guy that makes you blush, the only guy to kiss you. I want to hold you when you're sad, and laugh along side you when you're happy. I want to hold your hand. I want you to be mine. I want my name to be the only name that comes out of your mouth. I want to be the only one in your mouth ;) Sorry, couldn't help myself. I guess what I'm trying to say is that what I want more than anything is to be your ideal guy…the prince charming that you've always wanted. I want to be your everything. But you know I don't know how to be romantic, or sensitive to that matter. But I'm willing to learn. I'm willing to try. I'm willing to change. For you. Anyways, now that my bad boy image has been completely destroyed…_

_What I'm trying to say is…will you be my boyfriend?_

_(Circle One: Yes or Yes)_

_This is the part where you look up from the letter to look at me sitting across from you casually drinking my coffee, pretending nothing is going on. Your beautiful hazel eyes meet mine, and I just smile, taking in your stunning features that never fail to take my breath away. If you say yes, my present will make more sense. But if you say no…Awkward._

_Merry Christmas Blaine._

* * *

I could feel a lump form in my throat. I was at a loss for words. Sebastian…Sebastian Smythe had asked _me _to be _his _boyfriend. I could feel my heart beating faster, to the point where I was pretty sure I could have a heart attack at any moment. My stomach was filled with butterflies. _I was so happy. _In that one moment, I felt as if nothing in the world mattered. Nothing that Sebastian had ever done to me mattered anymore. Knowing that Sebastian wanted me was the only thing I cared about. Sebastian cared for me. He wanted to change for me. He wanted to be my _everything_. When I opened the gift, I couldn't help but smile and choke out a happy sob. In the box, there was a beautiful keychain with a key. The key was absolutely stunning; it was gold and silver with diamonds. Engraved into it was the letters S.S.

There was a little note attached to it that read: _I hope you like it. In case you were wondering, I have the second piece; the lock with the initials B.A. I figured a necklace would be too gay, so now you can clip this wherever._

This was more than I could ever ask for. This was incredible. Sebastian always blew my mind away. I loved him. I really loved him.

The moment of pure joy was disrupted with the memory of the fight we just had. The moment that was supposed to be perfect was just completely ruined.

I figured I would give it a go and try to call Sebastian, knowing that he wouldn't answer.

**Sebastian, will you call me, please? –Blaine**

I was way to impatient. If Sebastian was going to be stubborn and not answer my call, then I would just have to make a trip to his house.

* * *

"Hi, is Sebastian here?" I asked. I assumed that the woman who answered the door was probably their maid. I wonder why this was the first time meeting her?

"May I ask whose looking for him?" She asked with a sweet smile on her face. She seemed kind.

"I'm Blaine, it's a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh Blaine! It's nice to meet you. Let me just tell Mr. Smythe that you're here." Did she know me?

"Oh, uh, I was actually hoping that I could be a surprise." She eyed my present and waved for me to come in.

"Thank you."

"If you don't mind me asking, are you the Blaine that Sebastian is always talking about?" Sebastian talked about me? I knew he cared about me. I knew it!

"Well, I hope so!" I said laughing. I made my way up the stairs and stopped outside of Sebastian's door. I hesitated slightly before I knocked, to which there was no response. I opened the door slightly popping my head in to see if I could see him. "Hello?" Where could he be?

"What are you doing here?" I jumped when I heard Sebastian's voice coming from me behind me.

"God, you scared me!" I said placing my hand over my heart. "I uh…" I pulled out the letter he had written to me and handed it to him. When he opened the letter, his lips curved into a half smile.

"I circled yes. Not that I had a choice." I said as I winked at him. "I'm so sorry that everything had to turn out the way it did. This was perfect, although I'm kinda glad you didn't see me open it. I literally looked like a little child." I could see Sebastian trying hard not to laugh.

"Even after what I said to you?"

"Yes. I know why you got so upset. And I'm not mad at you, I'm sure I would react that way if I saw you with another guy." I confessed, trying my best to hide the blush that was threatening my cheeks, knowing that I wouldn't win. "Although I must admit it was flattering seeing you so jealous."

Sebastian pressed his lips into mine. The kiss was needy, but gentle at the same time. Sebastian pinned me up against the wall, sliding his leg in between mine. He sucked on my bottom lip, and bit down slightly, causing me to moan. I could feel his smile against my lips, loving what he was doing to me. I felt his tongue ask for permission, and allowed his tongue to explore my mouth.

I ran my hands through his hair before my hands rested on his lower back. I could stay like this forever. Sebastian towering over me, pressed up against the wall. By the time the kiss was over, we were both out of breath and my lips were swollen.

"Sebastian." I said in between pants, "you…I, I uh…still have my present that I have to give you"

"This was enough. All you've done for me so far is enough, I couldn't ask for more."

"Well, it's actually a really corny present. I didn't realize how silly it was until after I bought it…" Sebastian grabbed my hand and brought me into his room.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure I'll love it." Sebastian squeezed my hand.

Sebastian opened the first part of the present and laughed, "A bottle of Courvoisier? Are you trying to get me drunk Anderson?" I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Maybe, you never know!"

Sebastian pulled out the last two things. "Well, I know that you're favorite color is green, and I wanted you to have something to remind you of me, so I bought you that bowtie. And then I thought that was stupid, so I bought you a green iPod and made a playlist with some of my favorite music…there's even a couple where I'm singing them" I couldn't help but look away when Sebastian stared at me.

"I love it!" Sebastian had a wide grin on his face, a goofy looking smile that made me laugh.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're present looked really expensive and I don't know if you want something else too bu-"

"It's perfect. I love it Blaine, thank you" Sebastian gave me a quick kiss before standing up and going to place the iPod on speakers that he had. The first song that came on was Hopelessly Devoted to You.

"That reminds me! I'm auditioning for Danny Zuko in the production of Grease we have coming up! If I get it, would you come see me?"

"If you get it? It would be a travesty of international proportions if you didn't get it!" Sebastian laughed, "But yes, of course, I'll be there!"

"By the way, I heard you like to talk about me." I said with a smirk on my lips

"Who told you that?" He said rasing an eyebrow at me

"Your maid. I actually didn't catch her name."

"Her name is Maria. Not that it matters anymore seeing as I have to fire her for telling you a lie."

"Sebastian!" I playfully punched him in his arm, to which Sebastian replied by sticking out his tongue. "You're such a child." I said rolling my eyes.

"Sebastian, where are your parents? Are they not here for Christmas?"

"My dad went to Paris to visit my mom, but I didn't want to go."

"Why would you not want to go to Paris?!"

Sebastian scratched his head, "I've actually been working on mustering up the courage to ask you out for a while. My dad didn't decide to go until a week ago, but I had already my plan to make you mine, so I couldn't just leave…" Sebastian winked at me as I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you serious? You should have gone to be with your family! You didn't have to do that for me. Wait, so what are you doing tomorrow then?"

"I'll be here alone, Maria has the day off."

"No! You can't stay here by yourself, that's crazy it's Christmas! Do…d-do you want to come spend the day with my family?"

"I…I don't know Blaine. I wouldn't want to make anything awkward and…well, you're my first boyfriend B, and I don't know how the whole 'meeting the parents' thing works." I understood that the relationship thing is new for Sebastian. I grabbed his hand, hoping to be able to comfort him.

"I understand if you don't want to come, but I really don't want you to spend tomorrow alone. I promise I won't leave your side. I'll walk you through it all."

"Can't say no to my boyfriend right?" Sebastian laughed.

"Got that right!" Sebastian brought me onto his lap. He lifted my chin with his finger, and placed a small kiss on my lips. I knew then that it was impossible to be happier than I was right now.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Acceptance**

**A/N: Shout out to Zamuri for being my first reviewer! Thank you for your kind words :) Great minds think alike, I plan on making Hunter a decently big part of this story. You can just call him "The New Sebastian" ;) Feel free to share your ideas! I can definitely see if I can incorporate them. That goes to anyone reading this!**

Sebastian would be here any minute. I know I told him not to worry, but if we were being completely honest I was extremely nervous. When I got back last night from Sebastian's house, I had told my parents that I had a boyfriend. Surprisingly, my mom was ecstatic and although my dad was supportive, I knew that he was still uncomfortable with my sexuality. What I had failed to tell them was that Sebastian was the kid who put me through hell last year. I was hoping that Cooper wouldn't mention anything.

**_Merry Christmas cutie ;) –Hunter_**

**Merry Christmas Hunter. Did you know yesterday who I was? I hope you didn't do that knowing that Sebastian would be mad. –Blaine**

**_Well, I had a suspicion when you said your name. But you're not the only Blaine. The hottest Blaine, maybe, but not the only Blaine. Why would he be mad? –Hunter_**

**Sebastian and I are dating now. So, please…don't try anything with me. I'm happy with him. –Blaine**

**Oh and please don't kick him out of the Warblers again. Sebastian is happy being a Warbler. I wouldn't want you to kick him out for yesterday…-Blaine**

**_Dating? LMFAO. That's funny. Again?…What are you talking about? I don't know what he told you Blainey, but it was his dad that got him kicked out of the Warblers. The only reason he's back in is because Sebastian spoke with the headmaster. –Hunter_**

His dad? What was Hunter talking about? Why hadn't Sebastian mentioned anything about that to me? I thought Sebastian left on his own free will…

**Yes. He's my boyfriend, why is that so funny? and Just making sure! –Blaine**

_**Are you alright? You seem **_**_delusional. You honestly think that Sebastian will stay tied down for long? You do know what he's after, don't you Blaine? -Hunter_**

"You look like you've seen a ghost little brother." Cooper came walking down the stairs. I had been pacing back and forth in the foyer waiting for Sebastian. I decided Hunter wasn't worth my texting back.

"I'm fine. Hey Coop, can you not mention that Sebastian was the one who almost blinded me last year."

"Wait, why is he coming over? It's only 8 in the morning on Christmas." _Crap. _I forgot to tell Cooper we were dating.

"Well yeah, uh. He's kind of my boyfriend and well, we have plans with our friends later but wanted to spend Christmas morning with mom and dad."

Cooper had this devilish smile he has whenever he got his way or when he knew that he was right. "I knew it! I totally knew it. You can't pull one over your big brother!" Cooper tightly hugged me before holding me by my shoulders. "You're being safe right?"

"Cooper!" Some things would never change. Just then, the doorbell rang. As I opened the door, all I could see was a stack of presents and a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

"Sebastian?"

"Hey killer." Sebastian walked in and I closed the door behind him. He placed the presents on the table before hugging me tightly. I half expected a kiss, but realized he probably didn't want to do anything in front of my family.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Cooper, how was Hawaii?" Sebastian extended his arm, but Cooper pulled him into a hug. It was funny watching Sebastian hesitate slightly before putting his arms around Coop.

"Congratulations!" _Oh god, Coop shut up! _"It was awesome. Super hot babes everywhere, beautiful beaches, and an amazing hotel. You would have loved it, well except the hot babes part." Cooper punched Sebastian on the shoulder, both of them laughing. Cooper sure got comfortable around people quickly.

"What are all these presents for? You didn't have to get me flowers." Sebastian smiled.

"Sorry B, these aren't for you…" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Just then, my parents walked into the foyer where we were all still standing.

"Mrs. Anderson, these are for you." Sebastian smiled before handing my mom the bouquet of roses. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you from Blaine." I could see my moms face blush. Sebastian had a similar effect on all people, even my own mother. Always the gentlemen. (He was a Smythe after all).

"Sebastian it's so good to meet you. Thank you so much for the flowers, you shouldn't have." My mom pulled Sebastian into a hug, just like Cooper. If only they knew that he wasn't really a hugger. "It's so good to finally meet you." She said as they pulled away. "Blaine wasn't kidding when he told you us you were handsome. If you ask me, he didn't do you justice." _Seriously? From my mom?_ I could feel my face turn bright red.

"Mom!" I groaned. Sebastian looked back at me quickly, throwing me a wink. He then turned to face my dad. _Here we go._

"Mr. Anderson, this is for you, well, Mrs. Anderson as well." Sebastian walked over to where he had placed the gifts, and pulled out a bottle of wine. Sebastian handed it to my father, and I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction. His mouth opened slightly and his eyes widened. My dad looked back to Sebastian before taking his hand.

"How did you manage to get Chateau Margaux!" My dad was clearly not trying to hide his amusement.

"My father collects wine. He said that this was his favorite, so I assumed it must have been good. I hope you like it." Sebastian smiled at him before walking back towards me.

Sebastian took off his coat before hanging it, and out of nowhere my mom and Cooper started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Have you guys looked at yourselves? You're matching." Cooper said. I turned over to look at Sebastian and couldn't help but laugh. He was wearing the green bowtie that I gave him and a red cardigan over a white dress shirt, while I was wearing a red bowtie and a green cardigan over a white dress shirt. Even my dad was smiling at us.

"You're wearing the bowtie!" I said looking over to him. I was really happy that he was making use of my present; it looked cute on him.

"I wouldn't have pegged you for a bowtie kind of guy Sebby." Cooper said. Sebby? Come on, now he was just pushing my buttons, purposely embarrassing me.

"Well, someone really special gave it to me, so of course I would wear it." Sebastian grabbed my hand and winked at me.

"Come! I just finished making breakfast, I hope you're hungry Sebastian." My mom said.

"Starving Mrs. Anderson!" Cooper and my parents walked into the kitchen while Sebastian and I brought the gifts he brought to the living room where the Christmas tree was set up.

"You really didn't have to buy them anything Sebastian. Wait, who are these for then if you gave them their presents already?"

"They're for you and your family, who else would they be for?" After placing the presents down, Sebastian lifted my chin so that he could place a small kiss on my lips.

"Sebastian…I feel really bad, I don't think they got you anything and I-"

"It's okay Blaine. I didn't expect anything. Besides, you already gave me my present."

"Then why did you get me another one?" Sebastian eyes seemed to shine as he smiled at me.

"The key to my heart was your Christmas Eve present." he said blushing. _Awww._ "Today's a different day, which means a different present."

"That's no-" Before I could finish, Sebastian hushed me and placed a finger over my lips. I groaned, but it didn't phase him as he just chuckled and made his way to the kitchen.

Breakfast was relatively not awkward. My parents directed most of their attention to Sebastian, talking about small things like where he was from, his parents, etc.

"Mrs. Anderson, this food was delicious! I didn't know you were such an amazing cook." My mom blushed again.

"Oh come now Sebastian, it wasn't that great. What do you two have planned today?" Sebastian looked over to me, not really sure what I wanted to do. Sebastian had told me that the Warblers wanted to get together, but I wasn't sure if he wanted to go. It occurred to me that I didn't tell him about the New Directions party.

"Well, I wanted to spend the morning with you because Sebastian and I were invited to a Christmas party with the glee club." I looked at him, somewhat worried with how he would react. He just smiled before nodding.

"And we also have the Warblers Christmas Party." Sebastian said.

"So you two will be gone all day I assume. Where are you spending the night?" My dad asked. He wasn't asking in a menacing tone, but I could tell he wanted to know.

"Well, since Sebastian's parents are in Paris, I was hoping that he could stay here. I know you wouldn't want him to sleep with me, so I thought maybe he could use the guest room?"

"Of course! Sebastian, you know you're more than welcome here. I know this is the first time meeting you, but consider yourself part of the family." My mom said.

"You seem like a fine, young man Sebastian. Consider yourself one of my sons." Woah. I never would have imagined my dad saying that to anyone in a million years. It was comforting knowing that my parents accepted Sebastian. Sebastian was turning red and looked down at his plate.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me for you guys to accept me, especially after everything I did to your son last year. I've apologized to Blaine, but I haven't officially apologized to any of you." Sebastian looked up to look at my parents. _Crap. Crap, crap crap, no not now! _"I'm sorry for everything that I did to Blaine, all the pain I caused him." Before I could say anything, my mom spoke up. _Fuck._

"I-I'm sorry, I don't understand." Sebastian's face turned hard. He looked over at me, realizing that I didn't tell them that Sebastian was the one who had thrown the slushy in my face.

"I-I uh…I was the one who accidentally almost blinded Blaine." I hope I didn't look as scared as I felt. "But, I promise you it was not my intention. It was a lame prank that got completely out of hand, and I'm so sorry. I promise I will never do anything to hurt your son like that ever again." Sebastian's eyes remained focused on my parents, but from the way his voice trembled slightly, I could tell he was ready for the worst.

My parents looked at each other for a second, before turning back to us. "Listen. I'm not saying that you justified yourself, and by no means would I ever accept anything like that to ever happen again, but what's done is done, and if Blaine is willing to give you another chance, I don't see why we wouldn't" My mom said. A sigh of relief escaped Sebastian's mouth.

"Thank you, I promise I won't disappoint you!" My parents smiled at Sebastian. Surprisingly, this morning went down really smoothly. Sebastian, always living up to his name. Except, now he wasn't a smooth criminal, he was _my _smooth boyfriend.

Sebastian and I told them that we would do the dishes so that they could go open their presents.

"I'm sorry Bas, I should have told you that they didn't know it was you."

"No, that's okay. I'm glad I could get their forgiveness early on."

Just as we finished washing the dishes, we heard my dad calling us. "Boys, could you come in here?" When we walked in, I saw that they had opened Sebastian's presents. They all looked extremely surprised. I wonder what Sebastian had given them.

My mom got off from where she was sitting and walked over to Sebastian and hugged him. "Sebastian, we can't accept this…this is too much. And because of the short notice, we weren't able to get you a present."

"Well, I'm keeping mine." Cooper said laughing. My dad glared at Cooper, causing Coop to shrug and look apologetic.

"Please, don't worry about it. You're acceptance was enough. As for the presents, I can find something that you would like better if-"

"No! No, it's not that hunny, it's just that…these must have cost you a fortune! This is way too over the top." Sebastian looked at my mom confused.

"Oh, I'm…I-I'm sorry I thought you would like them. I-"

"We love them, but we feel bad not being able to give you anything in return."

"Please Mrs. Anderson, I'm okay I promise. Don't worry about the cost of anything, it was my pleasure." Sebastian gave my mom a reassuring look.

"What did you guys even get?" I asked, confused as to what the fuss was all about.

My mom opened a jewelry box, which held matching earrings, necklace, and bracelet. My jaw dropped, realizing that this wasn't just some cheap set of jewelry. The jewelry was all diamond; it looked as though a Queen would wear them. I looked at Sebastian, in complete shock. How much did he spend on these presents?

"And on top of this, he set up an appointment for me to have a full spa day and Lima's finest spa, already paid for. It's impossible to make a reservation there!" Sebastian smiled, realizing that my mom was actually incredibly happy with her present

"Sebastian…You-" I began. "Wait, dad, what did you get?"

My dad pulled out a completely new set of tools that any mechanic would need. "Blaine told me that you enjoy fixing up cars, so I thought you would enj-"

"Sebastian, this is more than I could ever ask for. Thank you." My dad looked extremely happy with his present. How did Sebastian nail exactly what my parents would love?

"Cooper?" I asked, wondering what he got. He pulled out a brand new Rolex watch. Cooper had a bright smile on his face, clearly content with what he got.

"What's in the other bag?" My dad asked Cooper.

"Oh nothing." Cooper looked embarrassed. My dad eyed him suspiciously but dropped it.

"Sebastian…" I began

"Like I said, no big deal. I just hope you all enjoy your gifts." Everyone nodded and my dad waved for us to sit down.

"Do you guys have time to watch a Christmas movie before you leave?"

Sebastian looked at me and I nodded. This morning had gone down perfectly.

* * *

The perfect present was the fact that my parents had fully welcomed Sebastian into the family. I still had to think of a way to make it up to Sebastian though, to think that he would go out of his way to spend so much on my parents.

"Sebastian, how much did you spend on those presents. How did you get them so last notice?"

"It doesn't matter how much I spent Blaine. No matter what I gave them, it could never make up for making such a wonderful human being." Sebastian grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly. "And, like I said, I had planned you being my boyfriend for quite some time now. I bought their presents when I bought yours." I couldn't help but smile. Sebastian knew how this would all go down. Presumptuous, but he wasn't wrong.

"Why didn't Cooper tell my dad what his other gift was?"

Sebastian laughed. "Oh, I'll let him tell you that."

When we arrived at Breadstix, I could see that Sebastian's mood had changed. "What's wrong?" I asked, looking over from the passenger seat to him.

"Nothings wrong. Why?"

"Well, you look a little worried. If you don't want to do this, I would totally understand. We can do something else if you'd like."

"No, I'm okay. Just…I wonder how your friends are going to take us being together. And how many of them still hate me."

"I don't think they hate you. They weren't mad last time we spent time with them."

"True, but we weren't dating. I think I'm more worried as to how they will treat you. I can fend for myself, none of those chumps have anything on me." Sebastian smirked, "I think I'm more worried about how they will treat you. You only just broke up with Kurt, and even though their team would suck without you and I'm sure their your friends, I can't help but feel like their alliance is pretty strong with Kurt." Sebastian was always thinking about me above himself. That's one of the things I loved about him the most. Despite the conceited, snarky exterior he had with everyone else, he was always so considerate and kind with me.

"I may be small, but I can definitely stick up for myself. And they're not like that, Bas. They know that what's done is in the past. Besides, I don't care what they say." I leaned over to quickly kiss Sebastian.

Sebastian breathed out heavily and gained his composure. He smirked. "Did you just bring out you're evil side?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. It literally looked like he had let out the little devil inside of him, allowing him to roam free.

"Maybe. You never know with these people. Besides, nobody deserves the nice me but you." I rolled my eyes at him.

"C'mon, don't be like that. Please? I promise it won't be that bad. Give them a chance."

Sebastian sighed. "I hate when you ask me to play nice. It's like I have to listen to you cause if I don't then you'll be hurt."

"What can I say? You love me." Oh god. Did I just say that out loud? "Sorry, I-I didn't mean for that to come out."

Sebastian looked at the floor. "I-"

"Shut up, let's get inside before they start thinking we're having a quickie in here."

"Well, I mean we could." Sebastian smirked.

As Sebastian and I walked through the doors holding hands, it was unsettling to see all the familiar faces stare. Luckily, they were all having too much fun to look at us for too long. I was surprised to see most of the Senior's here.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" Santana walked up to us, that same devilish smile on her face. "I knew this was bound to happen." Sebastian and I took off our coats, eliciting a loud laugh from Santana. "This is way too gay, no offense. Are you too seriously matching?"

"It wasn't on purpose." I said, rolling my eyes. She was gay too, yet she didn't want to offend us?

Sebastian and I looked at each other and smiled. Santana hugged me before turning over to Sebastian and hugging him too.

"Sorry, as you can see my family and friends are kind of huggy." I whispered to Sebastian.

"So does that mean that you two are officially dating?" Sebastian nodded.

"Don't tell me he knocked you up Blaine." Santana laughed whole-heartedly. Did she really just ask that?

"Santana!" I said. "Really…?"

"Calm down Grinch, I was just kidding." Santana said rolling her eyes. "How long did you have to beg him until he crumbled?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"How long till he gave in and decided to be your boyfriend?"

"Oh..uh we-"

"I asked him." Sebastian answered, saying it as if it was totally expected and nothing was weird about the fact that he had been the one to ask me out.

Santana raised an eyebrow and was about to speak, when Brittany came running into me, almost taking me down and causing me to let go of Sebastian.

"Blainey! I've missed you!" Brittany kissed my cheek before turning to Sebastian.

"Sebby!" She yelled before getting on her tippy toes to kiss Sebastian on the cheek. "How have you been?"

"Hi Britt, I've been pretty good, what about yourself." Sebastian asked.

"Good, good. I saw that you two were holding hands…" Britt said.

"Couldn't get anything past you, right cutie." Sebastian said to her. Wait. What? Cutie? I looked at Sebastian, but his eyes were focused on Brittany. I could see Santana make that face whenever she just heard some weird news and raise her finger. Her mouth opened and her eyes widened.

"I'm smarter than people think you know. So now that you two are dating, does that mean that you're his prince?"

"I guess you could say that." Sebastian looked over and smiled at me.

"Cool. That's so unicorn. I'm happy for you Blaine. You changed the evil prince!" Britt looked at me and smiled before she walked away. I felt like I was missing something.

"What the hell was that?" Santana asked crossing her arms. "Are you hitting on my girl?"

"I'm a little confused too…" I admitted.

Sebastian eyed us both before speaking. "Well, Brittany added me on Facebook and then asked for my number. And, normally I don't socialize with public school kids, but something about her had me intrigued. She's…innocent, a sweetheart." Sebastian acted as if nothing about that sentence was strange.

"How long have you two been so close?" I asked. I wasn't jealous, but why didn't he tell me?

"Yeah. How long?" Santana on the other hand…

"Since she attacked me." Sebastian laughed. "What can I say? I have a soft spot for that girl. Why do you think I even let her call me that ridiculous name?"

"Listen _Sebby_," Santana began, "If you do anything to hurt poor, innocent Brittany, I will most definitely go all Lima Heights on your ass." Santana pointed a menacing finger at Sebastian, but all he did was chuckle.

"Don't worry Shaqueera. I'm nothing but nice to her." Santana smiled. I felt like we both believed him. It was undeniable that Brittany always had a way of making her way into people's hearts.

"Give me your phone." Santana commanded.

"Why?"

"Because. I think messing with you would be fun. From one bitch to another, let's just say I like you." She said winking. Followed by imitation gagging. Sebastian handed her his phone so that she could put in her number. After he put in the number, she walked away.

As we walked over to sit at a booth, Sebastian looked confused. "How exactly did you guys manage to get Breadstix for a Christmas party?"

"You know Sugar Motta right? Well, her dad is a rich guy who pretty much gives her whatever she wants."

Marley, Ryder, Jake, Kitty, Joe, and Unique all waved and said hi, but were too busy singing and dancing to make their way over.

When we sat down, Quinn, Puck, Finn, Mercedes, and Mike all came to sit down with us. I could see Sebastian fidget slightly in his seat.

"Hi Blaine." Quinn smiled at me. She was absolutely gorgeous. Even though I was gay, that didn't mean that I couldn't appreciate a girl's beauty.

"Hey Quinn! How's Yale, your hairs longer now! Still look beautiful as ever though." Quinn laughed.

"It's great. And thank you." Quinn looked over at Sebastian. "Don't worry. I'm not here to scrutinize you. I've already been informed about you two, and although I still think Blaine is crazy…you two look cute together."

Santana grabbed a chair and sat with us. "Not as crazy as you and your professor." Quinn was dating her professor? What the hell…

"Scandalous as always Santana." Quinn fired back. Santana just shrugged.

"Well. I don't like this." Finn said, which actually kind of surprised me. "He's a Warbler Blaine. And he's hurt you numerous times. I know what he's trying to get out of you, we all do. Sebastian is a slut isn't he?"

Sebastian reached over to grab Finn by the collar. Puck and Mike held Finn back as I grabbed onto Sebastian's arm. "Sebastian, please." I begged. I didn't want the people I cared about to be fighting.

"Listen, you don't know me at all, alright? So don't judge me. I'm not like that. I wouldn't do that to him." Sebastian defended.

"You passed." Finn said.

"What?" Sebastian looked as confused as I did.

"I wanted to see how you would react. I'm not going to argue with Blaine as to why he's dating you. He's like a little brother to me, so I don't want to see him get hurt. I wanted to see how you would react." Finn smiled. "It looks like you care." Not the way I would have gone about it, but it was nice to know Finn cared, despite how things had ended with Kurt.

"So be warned, do something wrong and the New Directions will be all over your ass." Mercedes warned. The smile on her face let us know that she wasn't actually being serious. Well, not _too _serious at least.

"uh, bro's, you might want to hide." Puck said all of a sudden, looking past us.

What I didn't expect was to see was Kurt and Rachel.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Liquid Confidence**

Everyone's face instantly turned into a look of worry. This Christmas party was about to turn sour. Rachel and Kurt looked around the room, smiling until their eyes reached us. Normally, everyone would shout and holler, happy to see the crew from New York, but everyone realized that this was about to get really awkward. The new kids were the only one's that kept dancing, except for Marley, who looked over at us.

Rachel and Kurt walked over to where we were sitting. "Hi guys!" Rachel said, acknowledging everyone who was sitting at our table. I didn't really think that Rachel really cared that Sebastian was here. Of course, her alliance remained with Kurt, but Rachel and I had always been really close.

"Hello everyone," Kurt started, before he looked over at us. "What is the meerkat doing here?" It was evident that Kurt was trying to stay calm, but the way he was glaring at Sebastian told otherwise. Kurt had this particular tone he used when he was pretending to be nice, but absolutely despised someone. Sebastian just smirked, and looked up at Kurt.

"It's nice to see you too, gay-face." Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at me.

"Blaine…"

"H-hey Kurt." I said before standing up.

"Why did you lie to me?" Kurt asked. "You said you didn't cheat on me with _him_." Kurt shot a disgusted look at Sebastian.

"I-I didn't lie to you."

"Wait, you cheated on Kurt?" Sebastian asked. Could this get any worse? I forgot that I never told Sebastian just exactly why Kurt and I broke up.

"I didn't cheat on you with Sebastian, Kurt. You have no right to be mad at me anymore. You never answered my calls or texts, you completely erased me from your life. What was I supposed to do? I couldn't just stay…stay depressed forever."

"YOU CHEATED ON _ME_! I had the right to not want to talk to you! So, what? You lasted a couple days before crawling to Sebastian?" Kurt could be mean when he wanted to, right now being a perfect example. It was strange though; I was never on the receiving side of his sarcasm.

"I'm not saying you didn't have a reason to, but you didn't even let me explain! While you weren't there, Sebastian wanted to help me. I was broken Kurt." Kurt took a step towards me.

"Help you? I doubt it, Sebastian was taking advantage of you."

"That's not true." I could feel my voice getting louder.

"You still didn't answer my question. Why is Sebastian here?"

"Sebastian…Sebas-" I couldn't say it. I didn't want to hurt Kurt. I still cared for him, not like I cared for Sebastian, but that didn't mean I wanted to hurt him. After all, it was my weakness that destroyed us.

Sebastian grabbed my hand and stood up. "I'm his boyfriend, Kurt." Kurt looked at him as if he had a third eye.

"Oh, that's rich. I'm not stupid, you aren't even capable of doing anything other than humping and dumping, let alone loving someone" Kurt crossed his arms.

"To be honest, I really don't care what you think. It's safe to say that you know that I was never a fan of you. Nothing has changed. and I do love Blaine, I would never do anything to hurt him." Sebastian smirked. Did he just confess his love to me? It felt as though a rush of joy washed over my body. He did love me, he really did! But still, I felt so helpless. What was I supposed to do with Kurt?

"Really? Need I remind you about the slushy that caused Blaine to have _surgery_?"

"It was intended for you."

The next thing I heard was a loud slap. Kurt had _slapped _Sebastian.

Sebastian's face was to the side, but he didn't move his body, not reacting to the slap that already left a red mark on his face. Everyone by this point was silent, all standing up, worried that they would have to stop a fight. No one was dancing anymore and all eyes were on us.

"Well this should be fun" Santana mumbled, clearly the only one amused with what was going on. Sebastian heard Santana and tilted his head to wink at her.

"Kurt!" I yelled. I pushed Kurt back, causing Kurt to look at me with surprised eyes. He had no right to be mad at Sebastian. It was me he had the issue with. I was by no means about to allow him to hurt someone that I loved.

Sebastian crossed his arm. "Alright, listen here lady Hummel. The _only _reason I am not bashing your face in right now is because I know that doing anything to you would hurt Blaine." Kurt scoffed, not believing a word that Sebastian had just said.

"Blaine. What are you doing with him? You know all he's going to do is get in your pants and then move onto his next victim."

"No. He's not like that Kurt. You don't know him."

"Are you kidding me? Why are you sticking up for him? He's going to use you. Looks like Sebastian did blind you."

"You have no say in anything that Blaine or I do, so I suggest you back off before you really piss me off." Sebastian stepped in front of me, towering over Kurt and pushing him back with his finger.

"This doesn't concern you Craigslist, this is between Blaine and I." Kurt objected.

"Actually, this does concern me. He's my boyfriend. I'm not about to let you treat him like crap. You can insult me and bitch at me, but not Blaine." I could feel Sebastian getting angrier.

"Kurt. Please. I don't want to fight with you. I'm sorry for what I did, but none of this is Sebastian's fault. Can't we please just let this go?" I didn't hate Kurt. But I wasn't about to let him push me around either. Especially not Sebastian.

"You know what. I don't care anymore. Just know that I won't be there to put the pieces back together when he ends up screwing you over." Kurt then spit at my feet before he turned around and was walking away from us towards the door. Did he hate me that much that he had the audacity to spit at me?

"I'm sorry" Sebastian said as he turned to look at me.

"For what?" I asked, confused as to what Sebastian was apologizing for. As far as I was concerned, Sebastian hadn't done anything wrong.

"For what I'm about to do." Sebastian let go of my hand and walked over to Kurt, before spinning him around and throwing him against the wall, hard enough that Kurt bounced off the wall.

"If you so ever as much as lay a finger on him on Blaine, I will _not _hesitate to beat the fuck out of you, you understand me?" Sebastian was holding Kurt in place with a hand to his chest.

"You know that he'll come back to me, right?" Kurt asked, an evil smile on his face. Finn, Puck, and Mike ran to where they were and stood behind Sebastian trying to pull him off. Sebastian, although lean, was surprisingly strong. I grabbed Sebastian's arm, pleading him to stop. He moved his eyes to look at me before quickly looking back to Kurt.

"If he decides that he's no longer happy with me, then so be it. I won't stop him if he doesn't want to be with me. But until then, know that I will make him happier than you could ever possibly make him." Sebastian winked before punching the wall next to Kurt's face, causing him to flinch.

Sebastian shrugged off the guy's hands and looked at me before grabbing my hand and walking me back to the table. Kurt left without another sound.

"Well, this isn't what I expected today to turn into." Rachel said, sighing and looking towards the doors. "Well, it was nice seeing you guys."

"Rachel, go get Kurt. Sebastian and I are leaving." A bunch of the guys protested, somewhat to my surprise. They realized that none of this was Sebastian's fault, and that he had not deserved what Kurt did to him.

"It's okay guys, we should really get going anyways." Sebastian said.

"But you guys just got here!" Brittany said. Brittany looked over to Sebastian before grabbing his hand. "Are you okay Sebby?"

"Yeah Britt, I'm fine!" Sebastian had a bright smile before Britt hugged him. "I should apologize to all of you. I didn't mean for any of that to happen." Sebastian addressed to everyone as he pulled away from the embrace.

"You have no reason to apologize." Rachel said, very much to our surprise. "I'm sorry on Kurt's behalf. You didn't deserve that Sebastian. He's probably just a little jealous at how good you two look together." Rachel walked over and hugged me before looking at Sebastian and smiling.

"Please stay, we don't want you guys to leave." Tina Said

"Yeah guys, the party is just beginning!" Sam added.

"Kurt's here to spend time with you guys, which he won't do if I stay. besides we have a Warblers party to attend."

"Why are you even being considerate of him?" Santana asked. Sebastian just shrugged and looked at me. He really was thinking about me above all else. I probably didn't deserve the kindness Sebastian gave to me.

"Rachel, please go find Kurt. Tell him we're gone." I told her. Rachel nodded before leaving Breadstix.

"Bye guys! Don't get too crazy!" I said waving to them. After saying our goodbyes, Sebastian and I made our way to his car. When we got into the car, Sebastian started it to warm up before we left.

"I'm so sorry Sebastian. Every time you're with my friends, something always seems to go wrong for you." I played with my fingers as I stared out the window.

"Hey, none of this is your fault. I should be apologizing. I really did try to be on my best behavior for you, but when Kurt spit on you I snapped." Sebastian reached over to grab my hand.

"You're not mad?"

"No! Of course not." Sebastian leaned over and cradled my face with his empty hand before kissing me gently.

Our kiss was interrupted by a knock on the window. We jumped a little at the sound, but smiled when we saw who it was. Sebastian rolled down the windows.

"Alone for not even a minute and you two already have you're hands molesting each other?" Santana smirked.

"You can't even deny you enjoyed what you saw" Sebastian responded.

"Oh please, you want to know what's hot? Britt's and I getting our lady kisses on, now that's hot."

"We should have a foursome." All of us turned our gazes to Brittany, who had been at my window. I half expected Britt to be kidding, but from the look on her face, it looked like she was pretty serious.

"Sorry Britt, Sebastian doesn't really like sharing." I laughed.

"Well, maybe for Britt I wouldn't mind." I looked over at him with a sarcastic face. He really did like this girl. He winked at me right before Santana smacked the back of his head.

"What we came to tell you was, that as much as we know you two would enjoy a sausage fest, how about you let Britt and I tag along. Maybe we can liven up the party some." Santana said.

"You two are lesbians, so it wouldn't be very different since you two won't give any of the guys a second look." That earned Sebastian a glare from Santana.

"I'm bilingual." Brittany said, causing Sebastian to raise an eyebrow before laughing loudly. Brittany had a confused look on her face. This girl was too cute for her own good.

"Hop in! I'm sure the boys will get a kick out of two beautiful girls making out." Sebastian laughed as he unlocked the doors.

"This should be fun." I said looking towards Santana who winked at me.

"Always is with us 4." She said, even though it didn't really make sense seeing as this was the first time we would all be together.

As Sebastian turned onto the road, 3OH!3's 'My First Kiss' came on the radio.

"I love this song! Turn it up Blainey!" Britt said from the back.

"You should see Britt do Ke$ha or Brittney Spears, she dominates them!" I said looking at Sebastian.

"Sebby! Will you sing with me?"

"Only cause it's you." Sebastian tilted the rearview mirror so that he could wink at her. Was it bad that I felt a little jealous at their friendship?

I could see that Santana felt the same way, pursing her lips and glaring at the back of Sebastian's head and crossing her arms.

_(Sebastian)_

_My first kiss went a little like this_

_mwah, and twist, mwah, mwah, and twist_

_(Brittany)_

_Well, my first kiss went a little like this_

_mwah, and twist, mwah, mwah, and twist_

_(Brittany)_

_I said no more teachers and no more books_

_I got a kiss under the bleachers, hopin' that nobody looks_

_Lips like licorice, tongue like candy_

_Excuse me, miss, but can I get you out your panties?_

_(Sebastian)_

_In the back of the car on the way to the bar_

_I got you on my lips, I got you on my lips_

_At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair_

_Baby, this is it_

_(Sebastian and Brittany)_

_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say oooh_

_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say oooh_

If they thought they could out sexy Santana and I they had something coming. Santana playfully messed up Sebastian's hair. Before stealing his verse.

_(Santana)_

_My first kiss went a little like this_

_I said no more sailors and no more soldiers_

_With your name in a heart tattooed up on their shoulders_

_Your kiss is like whiskey, it gets me drunk_

_And I wake up in the morning with the taste of your tongue_

_(Blaine)_

_In the back of the car on the way to the bar_

_I got you on my lips, I got you on my lips_

_At the foot of the stairs with my fingers in your hair_

_Baby, this is it_

_(Santana and Blaine)_

_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say oooh_

_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say oooh_

_(Santana and Brittany)_

_My first kiss went a little like this_

_mwah, and twist, mwah, mwah, and twist_

_(Sebastian and Blaine)_

_Well, my first kiss went a little like this_

_mwah, and twist, mwah, mwah and twist_

_(Santana, Brittany, Sebastian, Blaine)_

_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say oooh_

_She won't ever get enough once she gets a little touch_

_If I had it my way, you know that I'd make her say_

"Best. Foursome. Ever!" Brittany threw her hands in the air. We all laughed and fooled around the rest of the way to Hunter's house.

* * *

We walked into Hunter's house to see that the party was in full effect. "Are you sure you want to be here?" I asked looking at Sebastian. Not only were we at Hunter's house, but I wasn't actually sure who knew about us.

"You're mine." Sebastian said wrapping his arm around me. "I'm just itching for a reason to make that known." Sebastian smirked, causing me to blush.

"Cute." Santana said walking by us holding hands with Brittany.

"Hey guys! Welco-" Nick stopped mid sentence when he look directly at Santana and Brittany.

"W-Welcome. Drinks are in the kitchen, but most of the guys are in the living room." Nick wouldn't stop staring at Santana and Brittany, causing Sebastian and I to laugh. Santana and Brittany looped there arms with Nick before walking away.

"Hello, hello." Someone started walking towards us, clearly already slightly drunk.

"Hey Hunter." Sebastian said as he pulled me in slightly tighter. Hunter smirked, realizing what he was doing.

"What do you boys say to some shots?" before I was able to answer, Hunter had his arm around my shoulders and was pulling me towards the kitchen. I looked back, not wanting to let go of Sebastian's hand.

"Sebas-!" Jeff stopped when he saw that Sebastian and I were holding hands. "Blaine? I didn't know you would be here!" Jeff came over to hug me.

"Yeah! I wouldn't miss a Warbler party. I've missed you guys!"

"We've missed you too!" Thad said walking over to us with Beat and Trent. After exchanging greetings and Christmas wishes, Hunter came over with a bottle.

"You weren't about to take a shot without us were you?" Santana came in with Brittany and Nick, who had red lipstick all over his cheeks. Santana sure did know how to tease a guy.

"Guys, these are Sebastian and I's friends from McKinley, Santana and Brittany." It was honestly like the guys had never seen a girl before. They looked at the girls and Nick, jealousy written all over their face.

"Take a picture boys, it'll last longer." Santana said as she took the bottle from Hunters hand and began pouring shots. After pouring the shots, Hunter began passing them around to all of us.

"I'll have to pass." Sebastian said, shaking his head when Hunter offered him a drink.

"Since when does the great Sebastian pass an opportunity to drink?" Hunter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Blaine and the girls need someone to drive them home." Sebastian said.

"No, Sebastian you drink. I'll drive tonight." I said. This party was for the Warblers; Sebastian deserved to have fun more than I did!

"Nah, I'm fine killer. Besides, watching you drunk is quite the show." He said pulling me into a kiss. The guys all looked at us and started shouting and hollering at us.

The guys all took their shots. "Let the party begin!"

Everyone made their way to the living room with red solo cups in their hands, even Sebastian although his was filled with water. Luckily, some of the guys had brought their girl friends and invited some girls, so it wasn't a complete boys-only party, although the ratio of girls to boys was still on the low side.

Everyone started talking and dancing to the music. It seemed as though everyone was having a pretty good time. Santana and Brittany were dancing really close to each other, and most of the boys were just 'dancing' and staring at them. Even some of the guys with girlfriends had to be reminded that they were actually dancing with a girl already.

It was funny watching everyone's reaction when Santana and Brittany kissed; some even took out their phones to make this moment eternal. Nick and Jeff made their way over to the girls, trying to squeeze next to them so that they could dance with them. The girls happily complied and began grinding onto them.

A couple of hours later, after various games of Beer Pong, Kings, and Flip Cup, my world was spinning and the earlier events were completely forgotten. Sebastian had his arms around my waist, and I was grinding up on him. I could feel Sebastian's hard-on on me. Sebastian was sucking on my neck as I lifted my arm to run my fingers through his hair.

Sebastian and I had been dancing for who knows how long before Santana and Brittany came to pull us apart. Sebastian danced with Santana as I danced with Brittany. I loved how close the four of us had gotten.

"I'll be right back!" I heard Sebastian yell to me over the loud music. He walked out of where the crowd was towards the kitchen. Brittany came over to dance with Santana and I before pulling her away, leaving myself to dance alone.

I downed the rest of my drink before I felt hands slide from my hips until they reached my upper back. Sebastian bent me over slightly, moving his hips up and down. Sebastian grabbed onto my hair and pulled slightly, bending my neck back. After a few minutes (actually, it had felt like forever) of grinding together, I turned around to kiss him.

"Hunter?!" I said, pushing him away. "What the hell? Where's Sebastian?"

"Didn't seem like you really missed him a second ago." He said, slurring his words slightly. My heart was pounding. Had I really been dancing with Hunter, thinking that it was Sebastian?

"I thought I was dancing with him…"

"Who are you kidding Blaine, our physiques are completely different."

"That's not cool. You know I'm drunk." That's when it hit me. Had Sebastian seen us dancing? I was either tearing up, or my vision was getting way too blurry from all the drinking.

"Are you?" He said a half smile on his lips. Hunter pulled me towards him, leaning his head down, trying to kiss me. I pushed him away again, this time finding my way to the kitchen. Sebastian wasn't there.

"Seb-Sebastian!?" I yelled in between hiccups. When was I going to learn that drinking was never a good idea for me...

I saw Sebastian leaving the bathroom. He looked over at me before walking away. I ran after him (stumbled actually) finding support against the walls.

"Sebastian, I'm sorry, I thought that was you behind me. I'm so sorry." I was hoping that my words were coming out a lot better than what they sounded like. I couldn't think straight.

"That's fine. Go dance with your friends Blaine, I know they've missed you." Sebastian sounded sincere and was smiling, but I could tell something was off.

"Sebastian…" Sebastian snuck his way through the group of people, which now felt like a sea of people.

"Body Shots!" I heard someone yell. I could see Nick run into the kitchen, with someone who I thought was Sebastian. I felt someone grab my arms and bring me into the kitchen, where Sebastian was laying on the table shirtless. I saw Hunter make a line of salt on Sebastian's abs. Who was going to lick that off? I could see Sebastian trying to get up, only to be pushed down by Hunter.

Hunter licked the line of salt, probably a little more sensual than needed. Why wasn't my body moving? All I wanted to do was make my way over to punch him in the fucking face. Hunter jumped on the table and was straddling Sebastian before he took the shot of tequila and bent down to take the lime out of Sebastian's mouth, lingering there more than needed.

I walked over to Hunter, ripping him off of Sebastian, causing Hunter to fall onto the floor.

"Salt!" I yelled. Trent handed me the salt, and I formed another line, but this time from his chest and up his throat; the line thinner, but longer. I climbed on top of Sebastian, who had a surprise, yet delighted look on his face. Sebastian placed another lime in his mouth and handed me a shot glass. I felt as if I was shaking, woozy from all the alcohol.

Before I licked the salt, I bent over to whisper into Sebastian's ear. "If you ever let anyone lick, or touch you again…" I said, grabbing his dick with my hand and giving it a squeeze, causing Sebastian to groan.

I placed my tongue at the bottom of the line, slowly licking up until I reached the end on his throat. I didn't take my tongue off his skin, letting my tongue travel until I reached his chin. I downed the tequila before bending down to take the lime. After sucking the lime and throwing it to the side, I placed my hands on either side of Sebastian and went in for a sloppy, hot kiss.

I didn't know what I was doing until I felt Sebastian's hand travel up my back, causing various people to clear their throats.

"Hot." Santana said, holding her hair back and fanning herself.

Sebastian got off the table, and pulled me by my hands. I looked back to see Santana lying on the table, Brittany getting ready for a body shot.

Somehow, after tripping over my own feet various times, I found myself in a room, pinned up against the wall. Sebastian had me in another hungry kiss, sloppy and rough. Sebastian had his tongue down my throat, massaging my hard on with his hands.

Sebastian unzipped my pants before kneeling. In an instant, I could feel my eyes widen and I gasped. Sebastian had his warm, wet mouth around my cock.

Sebastian started slow, licking the tip and playing with my balls, one hand traveling up under my shirt. I could feel his tongue travel along the vein, before taking me in whole again. I grabbed Sebastian by the hair, forcing him to take my entire length.

I could hear myself moaning and panting, but I didn't care. Nobody could probably hear me anyways. It felt as if it was an out-of-body experience. I could feel myself getting closer with every wipe of his tongue.

Just then, Sebastian stopped sucking my cock. He stood up and looked me in the eyes. "You know, I should just leave you like this after dancing with Hunter all night." Sebastian had a devilish smile on his face. _Such a fucking tease._

"Seb-Sebastian, please." I whimpered. Normally, I would hope that I was usually more composed than this, but not now. I needed this. I needed Sebastian.

"Please what Anderson?" Sebastian pressed me up against the wall and grabbed my cock.

I moaned loudly, throwing my head back. I could feel my eyes roll to the back of my head.

"SEBAST-" Sebastian was back on his knees, sucking roughly. After a couple of minutes, I groaned loudly and felt my knees quiver, a rush of ecstasy taking me over.

Sebastian stood back up and wiped the edges of his lips with his thumb. Sebastian pulled me in for a kiss. It was a little strange tasting myself inside his mouth.

"How was that Killer?" he said when he pulled away from the kiss. I buttoned and zipped up my pants before kissing Sebastian again. I felt my legs tremble. I felt as if I would fall at any moment.

"I love you." Sebastian looked at me, a smile on his lips. He pulled me into a hug and sighed. Although I was happy as could be, something inside me hurt when Sebastian didn't say it back.

* * *

I didn't know exactly how I made it back home; I didn't even really know where Santana and Brittany were. All I knew was that I was somehow in my bed, alone. I groaned as I looked at the clock. Even the clock light felt bright. It was only 4 in the morning. I felt sick. _Oh god. _I could feel myself on the verge of puking. Just then, Sebastian ran out from the bathroom with a wastebasket. Before I could say anything, I was throwing up inside of the trash. Sebastian helped me sit up and was rubbing my back.

"Are you okay?" He asked, leaning his head down to place a kiss on my cheek. My face was in the trash for a good 15 minutes; a mix of throwing up and dry heaving.

I tried saying something, but even I could tell that I wasn't making out any words. Sebastian handed me a bottle of water and some Advil. After swallowing some water and taking the pills, I threw my head back and threw a pillow over my head. I mumbled I'm sorry under the pillow, realizing how much of a pain I must have been.

"What did you say?" Sebastian said, shutting off the lights and coming to lie down next to me. Sebastian pulled me in so that we could cuddle, my back against his chest, as he pulled off the pillow.

"I said I'm sorry." Sebastian kissed the back of my head before wrapping his arms around me and nestling his head in my neck.

"For you, anything."

A couple of minutes later, I heard Sebastian say my name. I thought he had been dreaming so I didn't answer.

"I love you too."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Secrets**

"Sebastiaaaaaaaan!" I woke up that morning to Sebastian shaking me, placing kisses all over my face. Sebastian was making baby noises, saying something along the lines of 'get up sleeping beauty!' and 'does baby not want to get up'. What a child; at least he had gotten up in a good mood. Sebastian began tickling me, getting laughs and groans out of me.

"Let me sleep! I don't want to get up!" I said, somehow managing to say a full sentence between the laughs and gasping for air. Sebastian wasn't about to give up that easily. Sebastian ripped off the blanket from on top of me and laughed.

"Someone's happy right now." I couldn't help but blush, realizing that Sebastian was referring to my morning wood. Well, this was awkward.

Sebastian placed his legs over me, effectively straddling me. He grabbed my wrist and pinned them above my head before he came down for a sweet kiss.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked, not that I didn't love seeing Sebastian like this.

"What can I say? Waking up next to you is a pretty good way to start my day." Sebastian said, not letting me go from the position I was in; him sitting on my stomach, holding my hands above my head. "Well, all except the morning breath and your crazy curls. Although, they do look cute on you." Sebastian smiled, but I turned a bright shade of red.

"Sebastiannnnn, let me go brush my teeth." Whether he meant it or not, I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious.

"B, I'm kidding. You're cute no matter what, morning and night." He said before placing a quick kiss on my forehead. "You know, I could help you with that thing that's poking my back." Sebastian bent over to suck on my ear, causing my entire body to shiver.

"As much as I would like that, I'm sure my parents wouldn't appreciate walking into the room to find us like this." Sebastian rested his forehead on mine, his lips millimeters from my lips.

"Well, actually, when we came home last night there was a note from your parents saying that they wouldn't be back until tonight. Some party or something far away from here?"

"Well then," I said before biting his bottom lip, causing Sebastian to groan. Just then, I heard the door open.

"This is disgusting." Sebastian and I looked over to see Santana and Brittany standing in the doorway. Brittany was biting her bottom lip and her eyes were wide, nodding her head as if she was enjoying the view. Sebastian and I were wearing nothing but boxers, and I automatically reached for the blanket to cover myself, realizing that I was pretty hard at that point.

"Do you mind, we're in the middle of something." Sebastian said rolling his eyes.

"Wait, what're you guys doing here?" I asked, pushing Sebastian off of me so that I could sit up. Sebastian sat next to me, cross-legged and leaning backwards while supporting himself with his arms.

Santana started laughing loudly, much to my confusion. "You know, you're quite the show when you're drunk." I could feel my cheeks warming up again.

"I…yeah, I'm a lightweight." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Santana, you have no right to make fun of Blaine!" Sebastian smirked. "You didn't even remember where you lived last night!" So that's why they were here!

"I can't remember where I live whether I'm sober or not." Brittany said, causing all of us to laugh.

"I hope you don't mind that we crashed here Blaine. We would have asked you, but you were gone way before we even left." Santana and Brittany came to sit with us on the bed. Brittany sat next to Sebastian, resting her head on his shoulder, while Santana scooted in between us so she could rest against the headboard next to me.

"Yeah, I can't really remember much of last night." I said scratching my head. "But of course it's fine that you guys stayed here! I'm confused as to why I don't feel so hung over right now."

"You don't remember going to McDonalds at 3am and Sebastian practically force feeding you fried food so that you wouldn't wake up dying?"

"Oh…well, guess not!" I said looking over to Sebastian. "Thank you." Sebastian grabbed my hand, squeezing it slightly.

"You two gave everyone quite the display of affection." Santana said, her lips curving into a half smile.

"What do you mean, not us!" Sebastian said, fake surprise written all over his face.

"Oh really? So the whole body shot turned make out session wasn't you guys? Or the fact the Blaine went Hulk on Hunter and threw him aside like he was a ragdoll?" It wasn't that bad, was it?

"Did I hurt him?" I asked, slightly worried that I had again messed something up for Sebastian.

"He'll be fine killer. Although I was surprised by how aggressive you were last night."

"They don't call alcohol liquid confidence for nothing!" I was slightly embarrassed at how I behaved, but I didn't really regret anything about last night, except the whole dancing-with-Hunter thing.

We heard a phone vibrate before Santana pulled it out of her pocket. "Look's like we have to go, our ride's here."

"You have to leave so soon?" I asked.

"Yeah, we have to make some visits today."

"I'll miss you guys!" Brittany said as she hugged Sebastian and then myself. Santana kissed my cheek before extending her arm to pinch Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian pulled away and gave her a sarcastic look.

"Aw, don't pretend you won't miss me!" Santana said, smiling at Sebastian.

"Will we see you before you leave?" I asked her.

"Definitely! I'll text you guys soon!" After waving goodbye, Santana and Brittany left the room. As soon as Sebastian heard the door close downstairs, he was back on top of me, straddling me like before.

"Now where were we?" Sebastian said as he pressed his lips into mine.

* * *

Sebastian spent the entire day with me, every day since we made it official. Today was no different; we were relaxing and watching TV with the occasional break to make out. At this point, we were watching a basketball game. I loved sports, but football was more for me. Sebastian, on the other hand, was on the edge of his seat, yelling at the TV as if he was actually there. It was pretty clear to me that the Los Angeles Clippers was his favorite team. I made a mental note to myself to remember that. When the game was over, Sebastian and I decided to start a fire in the chimney so we could just lay back and cuddle before my parents got home.

"Want to know something embarrassing?" I asked Sebastian as we were setting up a pile of pillows and blankets near the chimney.

"Shoot."

"Kurt and I used to schedule make out sessions." I didn't really know what brought that up, probably the fact that whenever Sebastian felt like it he, he would pull me into a heated make out session, not that I had any reason to complain.

"Wait, are you serious?" Sebastian asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah…" Sebastian laughed and shook his head. I went to the kitchen to prepare us some hot chocolate with marshmallows before I came back to sit down with Sebastian.

"Funny that just last week I thought I wouldn't have anyone to sit by the fire with and drink hot chocolate." I leaned my head to the side so that I could rest my head on his shoulder. Sebastian leaned over and kissed my head.

"Sebastian, can I ask you something?"

"Go for it." Sebastian said, taking a sip from his mug.

"The day after you punched Hunter in the face, I texted him to make sure that he wouldn't kick you off of the Warblers," I looked up to Sebastian to see if he would react to that, but his eyes were focused on the fire. "And he mentioned that your dad was the one who got you kicked out. You told me that you did it on your own free will, were you lying?" I could see Sebastian's demeanor change slightly, but he had small smile on his face. Sebastian repositioned himself and set down his mug.

"The guys hated me for what I did to you, they gave me shit for weeks. One day, my dad came to school to pick me up and walked in on a Warblers practice…He heard Nick and Jeff talking about how you needed surgery and how I nearly blinded you. The next day, the headmaster called me in to tell me that I was no longer part of the Warblers and was banned from playing Lacrosse as well." Sebastian's words were truthful, but something behind his words made it seem as if a part of the story was missing.

"Then how are you playing again? I thought that when I told Jeff and Nick that you wanted to be back on the Warblers you were free to do so? How did you manage to get back in?"

"I talked to the headmaster and convinced him to let me play and compete again. I had to sign a contract saying that any behavior that would stain the Dalton name would result in my immediate expulsion. I had to do it behind my fathers back." Sebastian looked fine, but his eyes seemed to tell that he was actually really hurt.

"I don't understand why your dad would get you kicked out though. You should have told me, I would have tried to talk to him to tell him I didn't hold a grudge."

Sebastian scoffed. "My father thought it was appropriate punishment. Or maybe he just enjoys taking away from me anything that seems to bring happiness into my life." The last part of the sentence was said so quietly what I wasn't sure I had heard him right.

"What do you mean?" I asked, placing down my mug and grabbing his hand. Sebastian closed his eyes and was rubbing circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"It's nothing. But do you mind if I ask you a question too?" Sebastian said, reopening his eyes and turning to face me.

"Did you really cheat on Kurt?"

I wasn't really surprised that Sebastian had asked me that, although I wanted to drop the subject entirely. If Sebastian was willing to open up to me, then the least I could do was do the same; I didn't want Sebastian to think of me differently though.

"Kurt left to New York, and little by little started erasing me from his life. I wanted to be supportive of him, I really did, but I felt alone…left behind. He was making his dreams come true, meeting new people, living the life he always dreamed of. It seemed like I just wasn't a part of it anymore." I sighed heavily. I never really told anyone this before. "I was stupid though. Some kid named Eli added me on Facebook and invited me over. And then, well…the rest doesn't matter."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I never thought that you would be capable of doing that." Sebastian started. "I'm only hurt because you chose some random dude to hook up with when you could have had all this." Sebastian said, moving his hands as if to show off his body.

"The worst part…his profile picture was a lighthouse." I said laughing. "And, he wasn't nearly as sexy as you are." Sebastian laughed as he shook his head.

"I do regret cheating on Kurt, but if I'm being honest, I don't regret ending it with him." I looked up to Sebastian and smiled at him. I repositioned myself so that I was in between Sebastian's legs and his arms were around me.

"Guess what I heard last night." I said, smiling so that I could show my teeth and try to look innocent. The last time I used this smile was when I transferred to McKinley and Kurt finally caught on. I kneeled in front of him, resting on my legs.

"What?" Sebastian asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Someone told me that they loved me." I laughed when Sebastian looked at me with pursed lips and glaring eyes.

"You must have been dreaming." Sebastian objected.

"Hmm, I don't think I was!" I said, nudging his arm.

"I was drunk, I don't know what I was saying!" Sebastian had a teasing smile on his face.

"You didn't drink!" I said punching him. "You've told other people that you loved me in front of me, you've indirectly said it, and you've said it when you thought I was sleeping, but you have yet to say those three little words directly to me." I put on the best puppy eyes I could.

"Oh god! Not the eyes!" Sebastian said, rolling his eyes. "You know I do, why do I have to say it? You know I'm a man of actions, I could show you better than I could say it." Sebastian pushed me down and was back on top of me. I feel like that was his new favorite spot.

"If you don't say it, then you don't get any of this!" I said before rolling him over so that I was on top of him.

"Frisky. I like it." Sebastian smirked. "I l-lo-lov-lo-" Sebastian was making a face as if he was about to puke. I slapped his arm, laughing at how much of a jerk he was being.

"Oh c'mon, you can do better than that."

"I lo-love y-y-yo-you." Sebastian wiped his forehead, pretending like he just worked up a sweat saying those three words.

I leaned down so that I could whisper into Sebastian's ear. "I don't think I heard you Sebastian. I was too distracted by the thought of my hands having to do to myself what you usually do for me." I could feel a shiver pass through Sebastian's body. It was fun seeing what I could do to him.

"I love you."

"Was that so hard?" I said laughing as I rolled off of him.

"Oh you have no idea! But Blaine, you do know that I love you right?" Sebastian propped himself up onto his elbow, holding his head up with his arm.

"Now I do." I lifted my head up so that I could place a kiss on his lips.

* * *

"Litt-little Br-Bro. Blaine…" I rubbed my eyes, realizing that Cooper was trying to wake me up. We must have fallen asleep without even realizing it.

"Coop?" I asked, still a little dazed from just waking up.

"Hey, you guys should go up to your bed. You're gonna regret it in the morning if you sleep on the floor."

I sat myself up, trying not to wake Sebastian. He was so adorable when he slept, his light snoring soothing. "Where are mom and dad?"

"They're sleeping already."

"Is the guest room available?"

"Yeah, but mom and even dad were okay with him sleeping in your room."

"Really?" That was surprising. They didn't even let Kurt sleep over until two months after we had been dating, and even then not in my room.

"Yeah, they really like Sebastian. You might want to know that mom has a picture of you two cuddling. She took it when she walked in and saw you two."

"Oh god…" Leave it to my mom to take a picture of us sleeping. "She better delete that, Sebastian doesn't like people knowing he can be the cutsie type."

Cooper laughed before wishing me a goodnight and heading up the stairs.

"Sebastian, wake up." I gently shook Sebastian. Sebastian looked even groggier than I did.

"How long have we been out?" Sebastian said mid yawn.

I looked at my watch. "Three hours. Let's get to my bed." I said standing up and stretching.

"Aw. Sucks that I won't be able to sleep next to you tonight." Sebastian stood up and began picking up the pillows and the blankets.

"My parents actually said you could sleep with me!" Sebastian scrunched his eyebrows as if he was thinking really hard.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I guess they trust us."

"They clearly don't know me yet, then." Sebastian said winking at me. I rolled my eyes before placing all the blankets and the pillows in the closet.

"I think I might shower." I said when we reached my room. "Care to join me?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I really don't want to do anything to break your parents trust."

"Since when do you not take risks?"

"Oh believe me, I would if it weren't for your inability to keep quiet. Wouldn't want to wake them with your moans and screaming my name now would we?" Sebastian said, a devilish smile on his face. I grabbed a pillow and threw it at his head, which he expertly caught. When he threw it back at me, however, it hit me straight in the face.

I took a quick shower, but when I was out, Sebastian was already passed out. I shut off the lights and made my way over to the bed. I kissed his cheek before covering him with a blanket and lying down next to him; I wrapped my arms around his waist and nestled my head into his neck. I was usually the little spoon, but it felt nice being the one who would be able to hold Sebastian through the night.

* * *

**_What're your plans for New Years? –Sam _**

**_We should get a group to go to New York to see the ball drop! –Tina_**

**Late notice, but that does sound fun! Mind if I ask Sebastian? –Blaine **

**_No, of course not. You can invite the Warblers too if you'd like. I just sent out another group message to the ND's. –Sam_**

**_I'll call the seniors. –Tina_**

I was going to text Sebastian, but seeing as it was still early when Sam and Tina had woken me up, I decided that it would be a nice surprise to bring breakfast to his place. After quickly getting dressed and saying goodbye to my parents, I got into the car and drove to Lima Bean. After ordering two medium drips and two bagels, I was back on the road to Sebastian's house. I was hoping that Sebastian wouldn't have plans for New Years. I really did want to go to Time Square, but I wouldn't want to go without him.

When I arrived at Sebastian's, I was surprised to see an unknown car in the driveway. I knocked on the door, but no answer.

**You home? –Blaine**

I texted Sebastian, hoping that this trip didn't end up turning out to be a waste of time.

**Why? –Sebastian**

**I'm outside. I come bearing gifts. –Blaine**

A minute later, and Sebastian was at the door. I smiled at him, holding up the coffees and the paper bag with our bagels before standing on my tippy toes to kiss him. Sebastian placed a hand on my chest, not allowing me to give him a kiss.

"What's wrong?" I asked. Sebastian never did that to me. It kind of hurt being rejected like that by my own boyfriend, but it hurt even more because it was Sebastian.

"What're you doing here?" He asked. Sebastian looked nervous; he stepped in between the opening of the door so that I couldn't look inside. Was he hiding something? Please tell me he…

"I…I wanted to have breakfast and talk to you about New Ye-"

"I'll call you okay? You shouldn't be here." This was so out of character for Sebastian. He looked…afraid.

"Wh-"

"Sebastian, who is at the door?" Sebastian's eyes widened upon hearing someone calling him from inside. Someone came to open the door fully, not taking his eyes off of Sebastian. This man was tall, pretty good-looking, and much older than Sebastian. The older man turned to face me. Even though his face wasn't threatening, something about him made me want to take a back away.

"Who are you?"

"H-Hi, I'm Blaine, Sebastians-"

"He's my friend, father." _Friend? Father? _Why hadn't he told his dad that I was his boyfriend? Was he ashamed of me, so much that he didn't want his father to know that I was dating him? I had to admit that I was slightly relieved that Sebastian wasn't doing what I thought he was doing.

Mr. Smythe extended his arm to shake my hand, but was staring at Sebastian. I shook his hand; his grip tighter than I had thought it would be. This was strange; Sebastian was looking at the floor, I was looking at Sebastian, and Mr. Smythe didn't even really seem to acknowledge me.

It honestly felt as though Sebastian was a dog with his tail in between his legs, not wanting to look up at his owner. Was this why Sebastian never talked about his dad? Was this why Sebastian didn't want to come home that night he got drunk at Scandals?

Without saying another word to me, Mr. Smythe walked away, but not before placing a hand on Sebastian's shoulders. I could see Sebastian flinch when his dad placed his hand on his shoulder. When Mr. Smythe made his way up the stairs, Sebastian looked up at me.

"Sebastian…I-Why didn't you tell him I-" I started.

"I'll call you. Just please, you should go." Sebastian gave me an apologetic look before closing the door on my face.

What came over me was a mix of confusion, frustration, and a lot of hurt. Sebastian, the strong guy who didn't take crap from anyone looked weak…afraid. Sebastian, the guy who had been after me for months before I gave him a chance, denied our relationship in front of his father. I didn't know how long I had stared at the closed door before I finally decided I to turn around and leave.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Human**

**A/N: This chapter is strong, so I wanted to let my readers know before reading it. The song I used was Love The Way You Lie Part 2, Rihanna Solo. It was difficult to write this chapter, but I hope you all like it. I needed to get this out there, because it'll kind of take a back seat until later on. I think you'll be glad with where I take Sebastian's story. Don't hate me! I love Sebastian, I really do :(**

"Sebastian, can you come into my office?" _Fucked. _Simple as that. I was fucked.

I made my way into my father's office, knocking on the door before entering. My father was staring at the computer, not looking up even when I walked in.

"Yes father?"

"Sit." Something about the way my father always spoke gave off the impression that even though he wasn't yelling, it would be best to obey his orders. After taking a seat, I waited for him to speak again.

"What are you thinking?" He started, taking off his glasses and crossing his arms while leaning back against his chair.

"I-I don't know what you mean father." When it came to my father, I was never able to keep the calm and collected self I usually was.

"Was he your boyfriend?"

"No, he's just a friend." My father slammed down on the table.

"Don't lie to me Sebastian!" I could hear the anger dripping from his words. I hated this. I hated when my father would get angry with me.

"I'm not. I swear, he's jus-"

"Let me guess, just another fuck buddy of yours? You disgust me Sebastian." There they were. The words that always tore me apart. _Disgust. You disgust me Sebastian._

"No, he's no-not he's just a friend that I met at Dalton last year."

"Isn't he the boy you almost blinded? What the fuck is he doing with you?" My father scoffed before recomposing himself and leaning back on the chair again.

"He forgave me father, we've been friends for a while now."

"It's one thing for you to go around fucking half the state in that trash pit you call a bar, yet now you have the _audacity _to bring sluts back to _my _house?"

"You don't know him, He's not a slut!" As soon as the words came out, I knew what was coming next. My father stood up and slapped me. The slap was hard; this one was with more force that usual. Instinctively, I placed my hand on my face, somehow thinking that covering it would ease the pain.

"Who are you to talk back to me? Is that all your learning at Dalton? Do we need to make another move?" _NO. No, not again. _Normally I didn't care that my dad would just pack me up and ship me to different schools, but not this time. I couldn't leave. I couldn't leave Blaine. _Blaine._

"No father, I apologize for speaking back to you. I assure you, it will never happen again." I looked down at the floor, not wanting to let on how I really felt by looking at his eyes.

"Compose yourself Sebastian. You are a disgrace to the Smythe name. What would your mother think of you? Not that that bitch has any say in anything anymore." Every word was like a punch to the face. I hated this man. I knew he knew what he was doing to me, and the fact that he got pleasure out of seeing me like this was worse.

"Listen to me Sebastian, because I will not repeat myself after today. You will not under any circumstances bring one of your fuck buddies back here. You are an embarrassment Sebastian, what do you think will happen to my image if someone were to find out that you are the town slut? What do you think will happen to my image if someone finds out you're a fucking homo, wasting your time at Scandals? If someone finds out that you are a _faggot_, you will no longer keep the Smythe name and will no longer be my son."

There they were. The same threats and insults he gave me every time he found an excuse to. Every single word felt as though it was another knife to the chest. I don't know why I was still hurt by his words; I couldn't count the number of times he has given me the same speech. I couldn't count the number of times he had reminded me that my mother didn't want me. I couldn't count the number of times he had called me an embarrassment.

"And as for that Blaine kid, I don't want you seeing him anymore." The words rang in my ears over and over until I was able to make sense of what he was saying. I wasn't allowed to see Blaine. _Blaine. The love of my life. _I wasn't able to see him anymore.

"But father, please!" If I had kept my calm up till now, then this was the point where I snapped. I couldn't stay away from Blaine. I loved him. _I needed him._

"No. As long as you live under my roof, you will not see him." A million different things ran through my mind at once. I could run away, I could runaway with Blaine and live our lives away from this lame town. We could be happy, the two of us. We could run and never look back.

Blaine would never do that. And I wouldn't blame him for not wanting to. We had only been officially dating for about a week. I was being stupid. I couldn't rip Blaine from his life. He was happy. He had friends. He had a family that loved him. I wasn't going to take that from him.

"I'll take anything else, but please father I lo-…I care about him."

"Didn't you say he was just your friend?" I could tell that I had just caught myself in my own lie. "So he is your boyfriend?"

"Y-yes father. I love him." I really needed to learn to stop talking, but just thinking about the despair, the hate, the sadness that would consume me if I couldn't see Blaine was too much for me to bear. If Blaine _was_ ripped out of my life… I didn't want to think about what would happen to me.

"And why did you lie to me?" He asked.

"I was afraid you wouldn't like him father."

"Until you date a girl, I won't accept anyone that you date. Break up with him immediately." My father put his glasses back on and turned to his computer again. This conversation was over.

I was going to fight. I wasn't about to back down so easily, but I knew my father. If it wasn't my life that he was making a living hell, then he would turn his efforts towards Blaine. Blaine didn't deserve that. Blaine deserved the best. Blaine deserved better than me.

I stood up and walked out of his office towards my room. I walked into my room and sat down at my desk, holding my head in my hands. I don't cry. I wasn't about to start. It slipped once, and it wasn't going to happen again.

As if to make matters worse, I felt my phone go off. It was Blaine. What should I do? Should I respond? Should I continue my relationship in secret? Or should I end it with Blaine…No, I couldn't end it with Blaine. I couldn't go back to that place I was in before that night I saw Blaine again months ago. I just couldn't. It wouldn't be hard to keep this a secret from my father. He was never here, maybe a couple days out of the entire month. I could do this. There were only a few months before graduation, and then I could start my life with Blaine somewhere else. _I could do this._

**Sebastian? –Blaine**

**_Hey Killer. What's up? –Sebastian_**

If there was one thing I was good at, it was playing something off.

**…is this a serious question? –Blaine**

Blaine on the other hand…

**_I'm sorry about earlier. I just wasn't sure how my dad would react to you being my boyfriend. I didn't want to risk getting him upset. –Sebastian_**

**So he doesn't know we're dating? –Blaine**

**_No. I'd rather keep it that way. He isn't as accepting as your mom and dad are. –Sebastian_**

I didn't want to tell Blaine about what had just gone down. I would keep that to myself, like I did every other bad thing in my life. Blaine deserved only good things, and that was what I planned on providing.

**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have showed up uninvited. I just thought you would enjoy a surprise breakfast. –Blaine**

**_Don't be sorry Blaine, you did nothing wrong. None of this is your fault, we're fine, I promise. –Sebastian_**

**I thought the reason you didn't tell your dad we were dating was because you were embarrassed about being with me… -Blaine**

**_I need you to promise me that you won't ever think that way again. I'm proud to be with you Blaine. I'm happy that I get to call you my boyfriend. I love you. –Sebastian_**

**I love you too. Sorry, I was being stupid! But anyways, the reason I wanted to talk to you was because Sam and Tina wanted to know if we would be interested in going to New York for the ball drop on New Years? I asked Nick to tell our close friends in the Warblers, and Sam and Tina are asking the ND's. It should be fun! –Blaine**

My father always held a New Years party for the elites of Ohio, (I mean, as elite as they could get around here). It was one of the few days of the year that we had to throw on the façade that we were the perfect family. He would leave the next morning without saying a single word.

**_I don't think I can go B. I would really like to, but my father always throws a New Years party. I can't leave. –Sebastian_**

**Oh, that's okay we don't have to go! –Blaine**

**_No, you should go. I don't want to hold you back from enjoying an awesome experience. –Sebastian_**

**I don't want to go if you don't go. Who am I supposed to kiss at midnight? Hunter? –Blaine**

Hunter was going? What the fuck…

**_You better not… -Sebastian_**

**Who knows, I may be really lonely. But in all seriousness, I didn't want to go anyways. –Blaine **

**_You're going. I will text Santana and make sure she drags your ass with her if she has to, assuming that she's going. –Sebastian_**

**Most of the seniors are. Is there anything I can say to convince you? (doing the puppy dog eyes hardcore right now btw) –Blaine **

**_Almost had me, but I can't. I want you to enjoy your time there. Can you promise me that? –Sebastian_**

**Can't promise you that. Can I see you tonight before we leave? We have a long drive ahead of us. –Blaine**

'I want nothing more than to have you here with me.' Is what I wanted to text him. I didn't want to risk him coming over and my father being in the state that I knew he would be in. Whenever he talked about my mother, I knew he was going to start drinking.

I was hoping to lock myself in the room and keep out of his way for the night. Maybe that way, I could avoid his anger and…

**You could just say no Seb… –Blaine**

**_Sorry, I went to the bathroom. I don't think that's such a good idea. I have to help my dad set up for the party, so I wouldn't be much fun. –Sebastian_**

**Isn't that what your maid is for…? It's okay. I'll talk to you later. –Blaine **

Well this sucks. I thought that excuse would work.

**Blaine! Don't do this. –Sebastian**

After waiting for a couple minutes, I figured that Blaine wouldn't text me back. I yawned; the night before I didn't get much sleep. It was hard adjusting to not sleeping with Blaine. This should be a red flag; you're getting way too attached Sebastian!

Well, he's my boyfriend of course I'd get attached, right? I was having an argument with myself…_You're losing it Sebastian. _I went to lie down on my bed, hoping to take a quick nap.

* * *

I woke up hours later to a loud knock on the door. I went to open the door only to see my father with his shirt wrinkled and his tie sloppily hanging on his neck. If it wasn't obvious from the smell of his breathe, the empty bottle in his hand was a clear indication that he was drunk.

"Why didn't you answer me?" He asked, his words slurred and his gaze focusing on me.

"Sorry father, I was sleeping."

"Sleeping? Sleeping…at 8pm? Don't lie to me again Sebastian, do you think I'm stupid?" He stepped closer to me, shoving me harshly, causing me to stumble backwards.

"I'm not lying. I don't think you're stupid father, of course not."

"I'm sorry Sebastian. Come here, give me a hug." His arms opened as he waved for me to come over. I knew where this would end. I was used to it. Years of putting up with my fathers abuse didn't lessen the pain or make me numb, as much as I wanted it to. I was trembling; I could feel my hands shaking. Why me? Why did he hate me so much? _Why…_

"SEBASTIAN!" I flinched when I heard him scream my name, bringing me back from the memories of this old story I knew so. I walked over to him, but didn't wrap my arms around him, knowing better than to do so.

His arms wrapped around me, so tightly that it felt as if my bones would break. I could feel it getting harder for me to breathe, but I wouldn't dare try to move from his embrace.

"See? Why can't we always be like this?" He asked me, whispering into my ear.

"My apologies father, I'll try to change. I'll try to make you proud." I could tell that my voice was shaking. No matter how many times I had been through this, I couldn't help but react as if this was all new. The fear in my eyes, my rapid heartbeat, my shaking body. I felt like a child. _Helpless. _My father threw me on the floor and started laughing; laughing at the pain he was causing me.

"What are you so afraid of Sebastian? A Smythe should never show inferiority or weakness, you know this." His voice was tender, kind. But I knew it was all an act. I knew that underneath his words lied anger. _Rage_.

Before I could say anything, he threw the bottle against the wall, causing it to shatter all over me. I tried shielding myself when I heard the loud crack against the wall, only to be lifted by my shirt, and pinning me against the wall. "You know all this could be avoided right? If you just learned how to behave? You think I want to do this to you?" _Yes._

"No father." My words were coming out as whispers. I could feel my eyes sting and my vision get blurry, but for no reason was I about to cry in front of him. I knew that would only lead to more thrashing. _More pain._

My father was always smart about beating me up. He made sure to kick me, to punch me, to grab me where my skin would be covered by my clothes. He was grabbing me tightly by the arms, and I could feel my hands becoming numb. I couldn't help but wince at the first hit. He was usually more careful, but this time, the punches were directly to my face. He threw me down on the floor again before kicking me in my back, yelling things that I tried blocking out. Was it because I was gay? Was it because he blamed me for the divorce? Was it because he just hated me?

I was curled up in a ball, trying my best to shield myself from his fists and kicks, but I wasn't moving. I could physically feel every single blow to my body, but mentally I was gone. I was in a better place in my head. I was at Blaine's house, lying on his bed with him sleeping in my arms. I was on top of him, tickling him until he told me that he loved me. I was holding his hand, walking into the Lima Bean, proud that people could see that this boy was mine, and I was his.

* * *

I lied on the floor for what seemed like forever, fighting the unconsciousness that was threatening taking over me. I felt as if I couldn't control my body; I was standing up but my eyes didn't move. I was empty. I was alone. I was hurt.

I walked over to the bathroom to turn on the shower. When the water was running I went over to the mirror. Who was that? Was that me? I looked into the mirror to see a pathetic face, an eye shut because of the bruising, scrapes and cuts covering my face and lips.

The shower was steaming, it kind of burnt my skin, hot enough to turn my skin pink, but it felt good being able to feel the warmth from something. I didn't even know why I got into the shower in the first place; I was standing in the tub, letting the water run down my body, too afraid to move.

I sat down and curled up into a ball, bringing my knees up to my chest and hiding my face. Life just sucked sometimes, right? This was no big deal…I would get past this. My father was human. He made mistakes. He loved me, right?

I remember Blaine telling me that when was upset, he would sing. Singing alleviated his sadness and his pain. At first, I laughed, thinking that that was probably the stupidest thing I had ever heard. But right now, I was willing to try anything. I remember asking him what to do if I didn't have music, and he smiled telling me to make the music in my head.

And just like Blaine had said, I heard the piano play.

_On the first page of our story_

_The future seemed so bright_

_Then this thing turned out so evil_

_I don't know why I'm still surprised_

_Even angels have their wicked schemes_

_And you take that to new extremes_

_But you'll always be my hero_

_Even though you've lost your mind_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, _

_Oh, I love the way you lie_

_Now there's gravel in our voices_

_Glass is shattered from the fight_

_In this tug of war you'll always win_

_Even when I'm right_

_'Cause you feed me fables from your head_

_With violent words and empty threats_

_And it's sick that all these battles_

_Are what keeps me satisfied_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, _

_Oh, I love the way you lie, oh_

_So maybe I'm a masochist_

_I try to run but I don't wanna ever leave_

_'Til the walls are goin' up_

_In smoke with all our memories_

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn_

_But that's all right because I like the way it hurts_

_Just gonna stand there and hear me cry_

_But that's all right because I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

_I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie_

The last thing I thought about before letting the blackness take me was Blaine.

* * *

I woke up to Maria yelling my name, shaking me.

"Maria, what's wrong?" I said, realizing that I had fallen asleep in the shower. How long had I been in there?

"Mr. Smythe! Wake up please, please!" I could see tears streaming down Maria's face. Why was she overeacting?

"Maria, I'm fine." Maria helped me as I stood up. The water was off and Maria had placed a towel over me, but I was still wet. The water must have been running all night.

"Did I sleep here all night?" My voice was husky; it sounded as if I was losing my voice. Maria helped me change and brought me to my bed. Why couldn't I move? I felt helpless, not at all how a Smythe should act.

"Yes Mr. Smythe, I was so scared when I walked in to find you in this state? What happened to you?" Maria sounded worried. She had always been so kind to me, even when I was an asshole to her and everyone else. Maria was yelling things in spanish, running back and forth trying to get things together.

"Maria, call me Sebastian. Mr. Smythe is my father." She nodded and smiled at me before resuming whatever it was that she was doing.

Maria left the room after covering me with blankets and laying me down on my bed. I remembered that my father told me that I would not be attending the party that evening, and that I would stay in my room. Good thing too, I didn't want to move for days. I reached over to my phone to see if Blaine had texted me, but nothing. They were probably already on their way to New York, after all they did have an 11 hour drive ahead of them. Maria came back into the room with a thermometer and some medicine as well as a cloth and a bowl with water. Did I really look that bad?

Maria placed the thermometer in my mouth and the cool cloth on my forehead. She shook her head when the thermometer beeped. Apparently I had a fever. She helped me sit up slightly so that I could take the medicine before laying down again. I grabbed my phone so that I could use the camera to see what I looked like, and it turns out I really didn't look like crap. I was pale, (paler than I normally was) and I could see my face beat swollen.

"Maria?"

"Yes?" She asked, taking off the cloth to wet it again.

"Thank you."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Dark Side**

"Explain to me again exactly how we managed to get a plane to take us all to New York?" Sam asked.

In the end, the entire glee club as well as the graduates along with Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, and Hunter all agreed to take the trip to Time Square.

"Sugars dad got us a private jet to fly us all to New York, and thank god seeing as there are way too many of us and taking cars would have cost us a fortune." Tina said.

"I think I see the new kids coming." Brittany said.

"Yeah, and the Warblers that decided to come too." I saw Hunter wave at us, making their way over.

"Don't forget about us." Puck said as he came walking behind us with Quinn, Santana, Mercedes, Finn, and Mike.

"Yay! We're all here!" Even without looking, I could tell the voice belonged to Sugar. I turned around to see her with Artie and the rest of the gang. Sugar was jumping up and down clapping her hands. Sugar was kind of an airhead most of the time, but she was also really nice. Sort of.

We all made our way to where the plane was waiting for us, Sugar skipping in the front leading us to where we were going. When everyone was boarded and ready to go, the plane took off. This wasn't my first time on a plane, but I couldn't help but get a little nervous when the plane was taking off.

I sat with Brittany and Santana, but was stuck on the aisle seat. Of course, Hunter sat next to me on the other side.

"I'm surprised Sebastian isn't here." Hunter said with a smirk.

"Yeah, he couldn't come." I said, not really wanting to explain to him why he didn't come.

"So who are you kissing at midnight then?" He asked, winking at me.

"Dream on, Hunter." Hunter reminded me of Sebastian when he was after me and I was with Kurt. The only difference was that even from the start, I knew that I had some feelings for Sebastian.

The remainder of the flight was uneventful. Some of the crew slept, while the rest of us shared in small talk. The atmosphere in the plane was a happy one, all of us excited to be together on our New York. I was surprised to find out that this was the first time on a plane for many of them.

Despite having to wake up so early in the morning, we were all too excited to be tired when the plane landed on JFK. The day was spent going into what felt like hundreds of different stores and visiting the tourist attractions. We even had time to quickly go to the Statue of Liberty before deciding that it would probably be best to go early to Time Square.

We were right. When we arrived at Time Square, it was already insanely packed. We managed to get relatively close before settling down. There wasn't much to do except wait, which none of us minded; we were all happy to be there together.

It was incredible to hear the roar of the people when it was getting close to midnight. The band that was playing was actually pretty good.

"Wait a minute, isn't that Rachel?" Finn said, looking up on the stage.

"No freaking way!" Puck yelled. Everyone turned to look onto the stage, and they were right. Rachel was on stage singing as a back up singer. Quinn pulled out her phone to call her when there was a quick intermission.

"Hello?!" Quinn yelled. It was so loud there, and I was surprised that Quinn could even hear Rachel over the sound of the thousands of people who were there.

"Guess where we are!...Time Square! What are you doing on stage?"

After talking for a while, a security guard came up to us and told us all to follow him. We realized that he was taking us to the front where the performers were. This was so cool!

Rachel ran up to us and gave us all hugs. "It's so good to see you guys! Guess what… you're all about to do a number with me!" Was she serious? Everyone started shouting and cheering.

"Wait, we don't have anything prepared!" Marley said.

"Well, I know most of you didn't perform this number with us, and we literally haven't rehearsed at all, but I was thinking we could perform the number the New Directions did last year during regionals, 'Here's To Us'. Of course, your friends can come up too Blaine!" She said referring to the Warblers. As everyone was making there way onto the stage, I stopped Rachel so that I could ask her a question that had been on my mind since I saw her.

"Rachel, is…is uh Kurt here?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, he is but you should know that he has a boyfriend now. It's the kid you two fought about last year, Chandler?" It would be Chandler of all people. Knowing Kurt, he did that only to spite me.

"That's fine! I was just wondering." As I was saying that, a voice on the speaker announced Rachel's name.

Rachel made her way to the front where everyone was screaming her name and clapping. I was genuinely happy for her; she deserved this.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I would like to present to you Blaine Anderson." Rachel turned half her body around to look at me and call me over. What was she doing? I looked at the gang, but all of them just turned to look at me and clap, despite looking just as confused as I was. Was I missing something?

"Blaine and I will be performing together, I hope you all enjoy." Rachel hugged me before pulling away with a bright smile. Was this really about to happen? I was never nervous about a performance, but this was different. This was in Time Square, on New Years Eve, in front of thousands of people, and on TV.

"You'll nail this don't worry!" Rachel said before the music started playing, the group harmonizing and dancing in the back.

Everybody started cheering and clapping the second we had finished. I couldn't move; it felt like I wasn't even breathing. This moment was so surreal. Rachel came over to jump on me and I twirled her around, extremely pleased with our performance. Everyone came over to us and lifted us both onto the guys' shoulder wile cheering our names. I looked over at Rachel before yelling 'Thank You', to which she responded by squeezing my hand. Once everyone had settled back down, we all ran off the stage, jumping and hollering the entire way. What was even better was the fact that we now had a spot directly in the front of the crowd.

I walked away from the group, wanting to tell Sebastian the good news. After a couple of rings, I heard the line being picked up.

"Hello?" Sebastian's voice sounded different, a little raspy.

"Sebastian?! You'll never guess what I just did!"

"What'd you do killer?"

"Rachel got a gig as a back up singer at one of the performances here for the New Years Eve celebration and she pulled us up on stage and we all got to sing and I sung a duet with Rachel! It was so amazing, Sebastian, you should have been here! Everyone was screaming our names and was clapping. It felt amazing! Guess who I was singing to?" I realized that I was probably making a fool out of myself. "Sorry…I'm yelling aren't I?"

"No! That's amazing Blaine! I'm so happy for you, that's seriously incredible! So, who did you sing it to?"

"You silly! So, what're you up to?"

"Nothing, just came to my room when I saw you were calling me."

"Is the party fun?"

"Hanging out with a bunch of old people? No, can't say it is."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's great!" I could hear Sebastian trying to sound happy, but I knew something was off. "Listen, I'll text you at midnight okay? Go have fun!"

"Okay, Sebastian…I love you."

"I love you too."

As soon as I had hung up the phone, Nick and Jeff came over to me.

"Dude, that was awesome!" Nick said, bringing me in for a hug.

"Yeah Blaine, you killed it!" Jeff continued.

"Thanks guys, but it was a group effort. The applause was for all of us." We started walking over to where the rest of the group was.

"Now probably isn't the time, but any chance would you want to rejoin the Warblers?" Hunter asked, extending his hand to shake mine.

"Sorry, he's ours." Brittany said, placing her arm around my shoulder.

15 minutes passed by before everyone started counting down when the numbers came up on the screen. 10..9..8..7..6..5..4..3..2..1! Before anyone could take my attention, I made sure to shoot Sebastian a quick text.

**Happy New Years! To a year full of you and I. –Blaine**

Before Sebastian replied, Hunter had pulled me into a hug.

"You sure you don't want that kiss?"

"Tempting, but no." I said shaking my head before being pulled into a hug by Nick.

Rachel invited us over to her place, and even though everyone wanted to go, I was a little worried about showing up the Kurt's apartment. Rachel came over and grabbed my hand.

"Don't worry about it, he already knows you're here. He's still not happy about you and Sebastian, but I told him if he said anything that he would get kicked out."

"Of his own apartment?"

"Yup." Rachel said laughing. I could see Kurt walking hand in hand with someone up in front of us as we all started walking towards the subway.

"Rachel, isn't it a little awkward with you and Finn?" I asked.

"Kind of. But I have a boyfriend now. Well, a boy who's a friend who I want as a boyfriend." Rachel explained, using her hands as if that were to make anything less complicated.

The trip to their apartment was hell. The subway was packed, to the point where I was literally surrounded by people in all directions, preventing me from moving. When we got to Rachel and Kurt's apartment, I checked my phone only to be let down by the fact that Sebastian still hadn't replied to me.

I decided that I would be sober tonight, didn't really want Hunter taking advantage of me when I was drunk. When everyone got settled down and the drinks started being passed out, Kurt walked over to me.

"Blaine, you remember Chandler?"

"Yeah. It's nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand.

"Ooh la la, so you are the infamous Blaine."

"I guess so." I said scratching my head. "Excuse me one second." I pulled out my phone and put it to my ear. Yes, I pulled that move.

A little later, I bumped into Rachel. "Rachel, hey! How did you even manage to get alcohol?" I asked, Rachel clinging onto me. This girl was already drunk. I couldn't help but turn turn red thinking about how I must act when I'm drunk.

"Meet Brody, the provider of all that is alcohol and awesomeness." She said, pulling Brody by his arm. "You want to see his body?" She said, pulling up Brody's shirt. From across the room, I could see Finn stare at us.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said shaking my hand.

"Likewise! So you go to NYADA?"

"Yeah, I'm a junior! What about you?"

"No, I'm still a senior back in Ohio."

"You know, you don't seem as bad as Kurt made you out to be."

"Good to know that he's talking about me." I said rolling my eyes, making Brody laugh.

* * *

Two weeks had gone by since I last saw Sebastian. We were back in school, obviously making it slightly more difficult seeing each other, but I couldn't shake the feeling that Sebastian was avoiding me.

"Welcome back glee club!" Finn said, bringing me back from my thoughts. We all clapped and cheered, which we seemed to do a lot of, despite there being no real reason to. "Alright, let's get this show on the road, who has any idea's for our setlist at regionals?"

"What's the theme?" Tina asked.

"Young, Wild and Free."

"Oh hell yeah" Artie said, doing his signature hand motion.

"We should do-" Sugar started.

"I know where you're going with that, but I think that would be too predictable, we can't use a song that's exact title is the theme."

"What if we do another mash up?" Joe said.

"I say we do Rihanna!" Unique started. "Hold on, so many idea's coming to my head."

"I demand a Kesha solo. Die Young, you have no choice." Brittany said. Standing up, making a gun with her fingers. Everyone nodded, realizing that it was actually a good choice.

"What if we do Rihanna's Please Don't Stop The Music? Both of the songs are upbeat." I suggested.

"We'd have to have killer choreography for those songs, but I love the idea's!" Finn said "What do you all think?" After everyone agreeing, Finn began giving us our parts.

The day passed by in a blur. It was hard for me to concentrate on anything when the only thing on my mind was hundreds of different ideas as to why Sebastian was avoiding me.

**Want to meet up today at the Lima Bean after class, maybe we could have a homework date? –Blaine**

_**I have a lacrosse game today and then Warbler practice. Sorry –Sebastian**_

**I didn't know you had a game! Can I come watch? I haven't been to Dalton in a while and I haven't even met your roommate. –Blaine**

_**Oh you know my roommate. But if you'd like to, then sure. –Sebastian**_

**Sebastian, can we stop pretending something's not wrong? –Blaine**

_**Nothing's wrong Blaine. Yes, I would like for you to come watch me play. –Sebastian**_

**What time is the game? –Blaine**

_**5:30 –Sebastian**_

**Sounds good! I'll see you then. Love you. –Blaine**

_**Love you too –Sebastian**_

Glee rehearsal was short, there wasn't really much for us to do until we had the choreography figured out. I wasn't given a huge part for this competition, but I didn't mind. I was glad Brittany was given a solo and the other number was a group number anyways. Tina, Marley, and Kitty would be singing lead vocals.

I was getting my bags and looking for my keys when Sam came up to me.

"Hey bro, is everything alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

"You seem out of it. How's Sebastian?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I started walking away but Sam was being persistent. This was one his best attributes, but at the same time it was kind of annoying.

"What does that mean?"

"I haven't seen him in over 2 weeks, not since before New Years."

"Really?" I just nodded my head. Had I been in such a bad mood all day? Whatever, I was finally going to be able to see Sebastian and hug him, and kiss him, and punch him for avoiding me.

"I'm actually on my way to go see him."

"Well, have fun. If you're not back too late you should stop by and play video games. Ryder and Jake are coming over."

"Alright, I'll text you."

Dalton was relatively farther than Sebastian's house, so it took me longer to get there. When I walked towards the field, I could see Sebastian and his team standing in a circle getting ready for the game. The game started before I was able to make my way over to say hi.

"Blaine!" I turned around to see who had been calling me.

"Hey Jeff!" Jeff ran up to me and put his arm over my shoulder.

"What brings you to these parts? Well, never mind, stupid question. Are you staying the entire game?"

"Yeah, I haven't been able to spend time with Sebastian lately so I told him I would come to his game. I hope you don't mind I'll be crashing the Warblers practice today."

"No, of course not! I'm sure the guys would love to see you." We made our way to where the crowd was and found open spots to sit.

"So, how have you been?" Jeff asked between screams and insults to the other team.

"I've been alright, busy with school work and glee club. What about you?"

"Same. These classes are killing me this year."

"Shut up, you're a straight A student." I said as I nudged him.

"What can I say? We're not all dumb blondes." He said laughing.

I could tell why the headmaster didn't hesitate to put Sebastian back on the team; he was incredible. Sebastian had single handedly scored most of the scores in the entire game.

"Can you believe that Sebastian got in a fight with some kid?"

"Wait, what are you talking about?" This was the first that I was hearing about any fight.

"You didn't know? Yeah, when school started Sebastian showed up with a busted lip and a bruised eye. Apparently some kid had rubbed him the wrong way, and you know how Sebastian can be." He said laughing.

"I had no idea he got in a fight." Why didn't Sebastian mention this to me?

"Anyways, I have to go meet with Hunter and Thad before practice, so I'll see you there!" Jeff patted my back and ran off to the school.

When the game was finished, I stayed back a bit, not wanting to rush over to Sebastian, even though every fiber in my body desired his touch. Sebastian turned around towards the bleachers where I was, his eyes looking for me (I presumed). I waved to him, and Sebastian put on that bright smile. Maybe everything was in my head; maybe everything was fine between us.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." He said, running up to me and leaning his head down to kiss me.

"Bas, I didn't know you were that good at lacrosse! You said you were alright, not incredible." I couldn't help but admire Sebastian. Even when sweaty and exhausted, he still looked sexy as ever. His hair was damp; bangs hanging over his forehead. He looked cute like this. Sweaty. _Hot._

"Are you sure feeding my ego is the best way to go? Besides, a Captain has to be the best." He said laughing, grabbing my hand and and pulling me towards his dorm.

"Wait you're captain?" I asked confused. I didn't know that. "By the way, what happened to your face?" I asked. Sebastian's face completely changed, probably remembering that his face was beat up.

"I got in an argument with this kid who was giving me sass during practice. No big deal." Jeff said that it happened before school started again, but Sebastian just said that it happened during practice. Why was he lying to me?I stopped walking so that I could turn his face to get a better look.

"Really? Because seems to me like that bruise must have been a bad one." Sebastian moved his head to remove my hands from his face before walking again.

"Like I said, not a big deal." Was Sebastian hiding something from me?

When we got to his room, Sebastian threw his stuff on the floor and threw me onto his bed, taking off his shirt. Before I was able to say anything or even process how beautiful he looked right at this moment, he was already straddling me. I could see his eyes full of desire, before he bent down to take me into a hungry kiss. Sebastian was grinding onto me, making me moan. Damn did I miss his touch. This was not how I saw us starting off my visit, but I was perfectly okay with this.

Sebastian abruptly stood up, smirking at me before walking to his closet. "I should probably shower, I bet I smell."

"I didn't mind what you were doing though." I said sitting up on his bed.

"We'll have to leave that for later. Can't be late to Warbler practice!" Sebastian came over to me before placing a soft kiss on my lips and walking into the bathroom.

"Where's your roommate?" I asked loud enough so that he could hear me.

"He's already at practice."

"Practice?"

"Yeah, my roommate is Hunter." Hunter? Of all people, his roommate was Hunter? Well, this was an unexpected twist.

"Oh…well, that's awkward. Looks like I won't be able to do anything with you tonight then." Sebastian popped his head out of the bathroom, nothing but a towel hanging around his waist. He had an eyebrow raised. "Why not?"

"In front of Hunter who is pulling a 'you' and trying to get with me, despite my heart already belonging to someone already?" I said laughing.

"Maybe if we give him a show he'll back off. Or, he could join." I glared at Sebastian, hoping that he wasn't serious.

"You sure you don't need any help in the shower?" I asked. Sebastian opened the door slightly more and dropped his towel so that I could see his ass and all its glory. He turned his head to the side so he could wink at me.

"Nope." He said, closing the door behind him. I groaned loud enough so that he could hear me and threw my head to lay down, unfortunately smashing my head into the wall.

I heard laughing, but it wasn't Sebastian's. I sat up quickly, turning my head and realizing that I hadn't noticed that someone had come in.

"Well, well, well, isn't this a nice surprise." Hunter walked into the room, laughing at the fact that I just smashed my head.

"Hi Hunter." I said. "What're you doing here?"

"It's my room, remember?" Oh…yeah. "Where's Sebastian?"

"Showering."

"Tell him to hurry up, we're starting in 5 with or without him." Hunter winked at me before leaving the room.

When Sebastian was out, he quickly threw on his uniform before we headed to the common room.

"Blaine!" I was glad that despite me leaving the Warblers, they all still considered me their friend.

"Hey everybody! Hope you don't mind me sitting in on a practice." Sebastian kissed my cheek before letting go of my hand and making his way over to his spot. Before anyone could come say hi to me, Hunter had his hand in the air.

"Absolutely not. You can't be here." Sebastian stopped and turned to look at Hunter, his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Why not?" Sebastian said putting his hands in his pockets, walking over to Hunter. Sebastian was chivalrous in a sense, but at the same time it was ridiculous that anytime anybody contradicted me or challenged me, he got defensive. _Cute._

"He won't tell the New Direction's our set list, Blaine isn't like that." Nick defended.

"Oh, that's not what I'm worried about. I'm worried about Sebastian here." He said turning his gaze to Sebastian. "Are you sure you won't be too distracted?" He said, somewhat with accusation, somewhat jokingly.

Sebastian rolled his eyes before finally walking over to his spot. I took a seat on the couch, pulling out my textbook so that I could study while they practiced.

Trying to study was pointless; I was too distracted by how well the Warblers were singing and dancing. When they finished their number, I stood up to giving them a standing ovation.

"You guys are incredible! Seriously guys, you killed it!" The Warblers really did sound amazing. It was sort of bittersweet; I was happy for them, but I was worried for the New Directions.

"We would sound so much better with you in the mix." Hunter said. "What about a quick number with us?"

"Sorry guys. That would be like vocal treason or something…"

Despite my objections, the Warblers were already humming and whistling.

_There's a place that I know_

_It's not pretty there and few have ever gone_

_If I show it to you now_

_Will it make you run away_

_Or will you stay_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if I try to push you out_

_Will you return?_

_And remind me who I really am_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Like a diamond_

_From black dust_

_It's hard to know_

_It can become_

_A few give up_

_So don't give up on me_

_Please remind me who I really am_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just tell me that you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Just promise me you will stay_

_Promise me you will stay_

_Will you love me? ohh_

_Everybody's got a dark side_

_Do you love me?_

_Can you love mine?_

_Nobody's a picture perfect_

_But we're worth it_

_You know that we're worth it_

_Will you love me?_

_Even with my dark side?_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Promise you stay_

Throughout the song, I kept glancing over to Sebastian. Something was definitely off; he seemed upset…distant. Everyone came over to me to celebrate an awesome number, but my attention was focused on Sebastian leaning against the wall, his eyes on the floor.

"I think this is enough for today. Warblers, you're free to leave." Hunter said. Sebastian walked over to me grab my hand and he was pulling my out of the common room. Before we were completely out of the room, I turned around to wave and say goodbye.

"Well, someone wanted to leave there quickly. Couldn't wait to have your hands on me again?"

"Gotta get as much as I can before Hunter crashes the party." Sebastian smirked.

When we got into his room, Sebastian started taking off his clothes, throwing them onto the floor. Before Sebastian could start kissing me, I needed to get something off of my chest.

"Sebastian...you seemed off during the song earlier. I want you to be honest with me, is anything bothering you?" I noticed that Sebastian hesitated slightly when he was unbuttoning his shirt.

"I'm fine Blaine." Sebastian stopped unbuttoning his shirt and picked up his clothes to hang it in his closet.

"Come here." I patted the spot next to me on the bed. "Listen Sebastian. Relationships aren't all physical. A big part of it is about sharing whatever it is that's on our mind, good or bad." Sebastian sat there quietly, not looking over to me. Sebastian stood up and grabbed shorts and a shirt before going into the bathroom. When he came back out, he threw his things into his closet before going to sit at his desk.

"Blaine. I don't want you to think that this is about you, but I have a lot of work I need to get done before tomorrow." Sebastian had already pulled out a textbook and was typing something on his laptop.

"Sebastian. I-"

"Please."

I got up from the bed to go say goodbye to Sebastian, but he didn't even turn around. I placed my hand on his shoulder before I walked out of their room and started the drive back home.

**I'm coming over. -Blaine**

_**Bring ice cream! -Sam**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Time**

"I hate vanilla, why do you think they call me white chocolate?" Sam said.

"Shut up Sam." I walked in and handed him the ice cream so that I could take off my jacket.

"Isn't white chocolate the same thing as Vanilla? For being smarter than me you sure are kind of dumb Sam." Brittany said, running up to me and giving me a hug.

"Britt? Hey! I didn't know you would be here!"

"Yeah, I kind of just showed up. Alien invasion."

"You're such a cheater!" I could hear Jakes voice all the way from upstairs fighting with Ryder. Their friendship reminded me of Quinn and Santana's friendship; best friends, but they sort of hated each other.

"What are you talking about? Get over it, you suck!" Ryder challenged.

"Kids." Britt said shaking her head. "What's wrong Blainey?" Britt asked.

"Nothing Britt, I'm okay!" I said smiling at her as she grabbed my hand and brought me up stairs. Sam went into the kitchen to get some cones before meeting us upstairs. When we walked into Sam's room, Ryder and Jake were sitting inches away from TV, moving their entire bodies with the controller.

"Blaine. You know I can tell when something's wrong."

"Observant as always, right Britt?" Britt and I sat on Sam's bed, resting against the the headboard and stretching our legs.

"What did Prince Sebby do?"

"Why would you think Sebastian did anything?"

"Because if you two are happy, then you always have a smile on your face, and now you just look like a sad panda." I looked at Britt and smiled.

Just then, Sam came in holding 5 cones and handed them out. The boys paused the game before turning around to look at us.

"Blaine!" they said together.

"When did you get here?" Ryder asked.

"Just a little while ago. What are you two playing?"

"Need for Speed, but we're going to play something else. Ryder's cheating." Jake said, pushing Ryder.

"How do you cheat at a racing game?" I asked raising an eyebrow. No point; they were both already at it again.

"So, tell us. What's wrong?" Sam said sitting cross-legged at the end of the bed.

"Sebastian's just been acting weird lately. He's…distant."

"Maybe you shouldn't press him too much. He'll definitely come out of whatever funk he's in and fix things. Give him time."

"Sam's right, which is weird, but he's right. Maybe Prince Sebby just needs time. I know when Lord Tubbington was mad at me he didn't talk to me for weeks." Britt said before licking ice cream that was dripping down her cone.

"Yeah. I guess you guys are right." I sighed. "When did you get so smart?" I said poking Britt in the nose. She smiled at me before kissing my cheek.

"How about you share the controller guys." Sam told Ryder and Jake. They threw the controller to us and I moved to sit at the edge of the bed with Sam. The game was pretty fun, and it was funny seeing Sam so worked up.

"Stop cheating!" I said as Sam tried to hit the controller out of my hand. Sam stuck his tongue out at me.

Brittany jumped on Sam's back and was covering his eyes so that he couldn't see. I stood up on the bed and threw my hands in the air.

"Woooo! First place!" I said turning around to high-five Britt.

We were hanging out for few hours before I saw that I had a text message from Sebastian.

_**I'm sorry Blaine. You know how I am…it's not easy for me to talk about these things. I didn't want you to leave like that. It wasn't fair to you after you drove all this way to see your jerk of a boyfriend. And now I'm here alone missing you, pretending I give a crap what Hunter is saying to me. Forgive me? (doing the puppy dog eyes hardcore right now btw) –Sebastian**_

**It doesn't look as cute on you as it does on me. But, I still forgive you. I'm sorry I was being so pushy. –Blaine**

_**It was my fault. You really are the best boyfriend ever. What did I ever do to deserve you. How about I make it up to you? Dinner and a movie tomorrow night at my place? I'll watch some stupid movie and pretend I'm interested, just to make you happy. –Sebastian**_

**Always the smooth talker, aren't ya?. Deal. Pick me up at school at 4. I'll talk to you tomorrow okay? Wish me luck, got my big audition for Danny Zuko! –Blaine**

_**Let me know when they announce you the winner! Good night. Love you. –Sebastian**_

**Love you too. –Blaine**

"Let me guess. Sebastian just apologized and now you're happy again." Sam said rolling his eyes at me.

"What gave it away."? I asked.

"Your big dopey smile."

"Shut up." I said punching Sam. "Anyways, I should get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow. Britt, do you need a ride?" I asked getting all my things together.

"No, I'm sleeping over with the guys." She said giving me a hug.

I raised my eyebrow to Sam and pointed at him. Mess with my girl Britt and they would have to deal with me. _Then _they would have to deal with the wrath of Santana.

* * *

"Hello, my name is Blaine Anderson and I'll be auditioning for the role of Danny Zuko."

"I don't understand why stating their name is part of the auditioning process. We already know who he is." Finn said. Artie sideway glanced at him and opened his mouth, but decided it was probably best to not even try to explain it.

"Can we just give the part to Blaine now?" Santana said. Mercedes and Mike laughed.

"You know that wouldn't be fair to the other guys." Mercedes said.

"Who else is auditioning for Danny Zuko?" Mike asked.

"Ryder and Jake." Finn said.

"Ready when you are." Artie said, clearly trying to shut the of the graduates up.

One of the rules was that the song we auditioned with couldn't be a song from Grease, so I had decided to sing Hero by Enrique Iglesias.

_Would you dance_

_If I asked you to dance?_

_Would you run_

_And never look back?_

_Would you cry_

_If you saw me crying?_

_Would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble_

_If I touched your lips?_

_Would you laugh?_

_Oh please tell me this._

_Now would you die_

_For the one you loved?_

_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear_

_That you'll always be mine?_

_Or would you lie?_

_Would you run and hide?_

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_I don't care..._

_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you._

_I just want to hold you, oh, yeah._

_Am I in too deep?_

_Have I lost my mind?_

_Well, I don't care..._

_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._

_I can kiss away the pain, oh, yeah._

_I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

_I can kiss away the pain._

_And I will stand by you forever._

_You can take my breath away._

_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

Santana, Mercedes, and Mike all stood up and clapped. I laughed when I saw Finn holding up Artie so that it sort of looked like he was standing. "I know last year when you were auditioning for Tony you were amazing, but I absolutely needed to give you a standing ovation this time. Bravo Blaine, Bravo."

"Thank you Artie." I said bowing. I was about to leave when I heard someone clap from the back row.

"So when do you make it official and give him the role?"

"Sebastian?" I asked. I realized that it was Sebastian in the back row uncrossing his legs before standing up.

"As soon as Ryder and Jake perform their songs, we'll decide who gets the part. If you stick around for a while, you'll know."

"Why drag it out further? You know they won't even get close to where Blaine just set the bar." Sebastian said crossing his arms. Santana laughed before turning to face the stage again.

"Sorry guys." I said, tilting my head so that Sebastian would get the hint to meet me outside.

"Lost?" I said looking down the hall to Sebastian standing there.

"No, I was just taken back by the stench of the place." I rolled my eyes. I walked over to him and kissed him before pulling him into a hug.

"So, I didn't want to be rude and offend your friends by bringing you a bouquet of flowers, so I hope this will suffice." Sebastian pulled a single white rose from behind his back.

"Thank you, it's beautiful. Thanks for taking my friends in consideration by the way." I said laughing.

"Want to watch those other two losers audition or should we start our celebration early?" Sebastian said grabbing my hand and pulling me in for a kiss.

"If you promise not to say anything mean."

Sebastian groaned. "I'll try."

After Jakes performance, Sebastian leaned over to whisper into my ear. "He has good dance moves, but his breath work is lacking and his vocals weren't crisp enough. One down, one to go."

"Sebastian, when did you become such a critic?"

"When someone had the balls to compete against my boyfriend."

"You competed against me last year, and you're competing against me again at regionals."

"Yes, but I wasn't your boyfriend last year." He said turning his attention back to Ryder. When did he start singing?

"Alright seriously, do I even have to say it? I didn't even realize he was singing, which should raise a flag that he's kind of boring. You have this in the bag. Thinking about it, I really should have brought a bouquet of flowers."

I rolled my eyes before we walked outside of the auditorium. Most of the people were standing by the board, waiting for Finn to come post the roles.

"Sebby!" Brittany yelled, running down and jumping onto Sebastian, who twirled her around.

"Hey Britt! It's good to see you!" Sebastian said, putting Britt down on her feet.

"I've missed you! Although, I'm mad at you for making Blaine so sad yesterday." She said grabbing my hand with her free hand before pulling us towards the board.

"I know, I know. I suck. Sorry that I made him sad Britt."

"It's okay. It was funny watching him with that dopey smile on his face when you finally made up."

"Britt!" I said. Way to throw me under the bus. At least Sebastian found it amusing. Just then, we saw the graduates walking toward us with a piece of paper. When they reached us, Finn placed the cast list on the board.

Sebastian was right; I got the part! I had a feeling, but I didn't want to be too over confident. I pulled Sebastian for a hug, before moving out of the way so everyone else could read the list.

"Told you." Sebastian said whispering into my ear. Marley came over to hug me.

"Hey Sandy!"I said. "I knew you'd get the part!"

"I'm so happy! I can't believe it!" Marley said. "It's good to see you again Sebastian." She said, her signature smile on her face. Even Sue Sylvester herself had trouble thinking of anything insulting to say to Marley. Sebastian smiled at her, causing Marley to look away, her cheeks turning red.

"It's good to see you too. Congratulations on getting the part. Don't get too carried away when kissing my boyfriend on stage, you wouldn't like a jealous Sebastian." Sebastian said, giving Marley a wink. He placed his arm around my waist as I shook my head, not wanting Marley to get the wrong idea. If I didn't know any better I would have thought that Marley had a crush on Sebastian. Well, given the blush that always made it's way to Marley's cheeks when Sebastian even looked at her, I was probably right…

"I-I'll tr-" Marley began.

"He's kidding Marley, don't worry." I said laughing. Marley let out a heavy sigh, worrying that Sebastian was actually going to be mad at her.

"Are you picking on poor Marley?" Santana asked, coming over to stand in front of her. "Mess with her and you mess with me."

"Ooh, I'm scared." Sebastian said crossing his arms. "But no, she's a cutie. Just being nice." Sebastian shot Marley another wink. Marley b held her arm looking at the floor, her face turning red again. Sebastian was cruel; he knew exactly what he was doing to her.

"Oh hell no. You do realize he loves the D, right Marley?" Santana said facing Marley.

"He…He w-what?" Marley said. Of course she knew he was gay.

Sebastian smirked. "Really Santana?" He asked. Santana laughed as she walked away from us.

"I'll see you guys Monday." I said, waving goodbye to everyone before turning around.

When we arrived at the restaurant, I was a little surprised. I assumed that we would be going to Bread Stix, but this place had a name that I couldn't even pronounce.

"I feel like I'm underdressed for this." I said, looking at Sebastian. I didn't really take into account until now that Sebastian was dressed somewhat fancier than I was.

"Don't worry. You look adorable."

Dinner was amazing. This place beat Bread Stix by a long shot. Although, I felt like it was also a lot pricier.

"Can I please at least pay you for half of it?" Sebastian didn't even let me see the check when the waitress gave us the check.

"Nope. This was a celebratory dinner for you."

"Really? Cause you were awfully flirty with the waitress." I said crossing my arms, pretending to be angry.

"Aww, is someone a little jealous?" He said, reaching over to pinch my face.

"Mmmm. Not really. But, you know who you shouldn't flirt with? Marley. That girl clearly has a crush on you."

"She is cute…" Sebastian trailed off. I punched his arm, glaring at him, either because I was jealous that he called someone cute, or because he was flirting to purposefully make Marley swoon.

"Impressive French by the way. I knew you probably knew some, but I didn't know you were so fluent."

"What can I say? I'm just one surprise on top of another!" He said winking at me. Sebastian and I left the restaurant and made our way to his car.

The entire ride to Sebastian's house was filled with jokes and sarcastic jabs here and there. I loved how comfortable I was with him. I liked that Sebastian could be so open with me, but even now he still didn't completely open up to me.

"You were never this sassy before Blaine. What happened to the bashful school boy? Was that all an act?"

"Well, clearly somebody is rubbing off on my. And it's not an act!"

"Yeah, my ass." Sebastian laughed.

Out of nowhere, Sebastian slammed on the break. Sebastian placed his arm in front of me, holding me back from going through the window, not that he would actually be able to stop me from flying out the car. I looked and Sebastian and could instantly feel the entire mood in the car pull a 180.

"Sebastian?" Sebastian looked terrified staring at his house. When I squinted, I could make out a car in the driveway. Was that his dad?

"Sebastian?" Without a word, Sebastian hit the gas pedal and drove by his house.

Sebastian didn't say a word for a good 15 minutes, driving without looking away from the road once. I learned already that pushing Sebastian wasn't the way to go, so I decided to sit there in silence with him, holding his hand, rubbing circles on the back of his hand. Why was he so set against going to his house?

"Where are we going?" I asked, after driving for another 10 minutes.

"Crap. We could have gone to your house, but the first place I thought of was Dalton. Is that okay? We can turn around if you'd like." Sebastian said, finally leaving that state he was in since we drove by his house.

"Won't Hunter be there?"

"Not until later. He went out to a party with the Warblers, so we have time just for us. Are you sure you're okay with going to Dalton?"

"Yeah! Whatever you want is fine." Sebastian leaned over to quickly kiss my cheek before driving the rest of the way to Dalton in silence.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Confessions**

We arrived at Sebastian's room to find that Hunter was indeed gone. Sebastian started to change into sweats while I walked to the bathroom. I didn't have to use it, but I needed a minute alone to gather my thoughts and try to calm myself down. I didn't know what I wanted to say to Sebastian.

"Do you want shorts?" Sebastian asked from his room.

"Yeah! Do you want to shower before we watch the movie?" I yelled loud enough for him to hear me.

A second later, Sebastian was in the bathroom with me. Sebastian turned on the water before helping me undress. He kissed my neck, unbuttoning my shirt and ripping it off of me. I brought his lips to mine, this time I was asking him permission for my tongue to explore his mouth. Sebastian took off my pants and lifted me up so I could wrap my legs around him.

Sebastian turned me around and had me against the wall, his nails digging into my back causing me to moan into his mouth. Sebastian pulled my hair, exposing my neck so that he could suck that spot that never failed to send a wave of pleasure throughout my entire body.

I dug my nails into his back, squeezing his ass with my other hand.

"S-Sebastian. Y-you take my breath away." I managed to say in between moans.

"Tell me that you want me Blaine, that you need me. Tell me that you love me." A shiver ran down my spine. Sebastian never told me to tell him that I loved him. I sucked on his ear, pulling it slightly with my teeth before saying everything that Sebastian wanted to hear from me.

We got into the shower, and I decided that this time I would be the one to satisfy Sebastian. I kissed Sebastian, a sloppy and needy kiss, before leaving a trail of kisses from his jaw to his nipple. I sucked his nipple while playing with the other one with my free hand, causing a loud moan to escape his lips.

I got down on my knees and licked his tip, wanting to tease him a little, smiling when I felt his hands run through my hair. Sebastian leaned back, needing support from the wall. I started playing with Sebastian's balls, licking the underside of his cock, grabbing his cock tightly, eliciting a groan out of the taller boy.

"B-Blaine, p-please." It felt empowering being on this side, being the one in control of the moans escaping Sebastian.

"Please what Bas?"

"Please, I need you. Suck i-" Sebastian's threw his head back and gasped, grabbing my hair even tighter. I moved my hand to the rhythm that I was bobbing my head, first at a smooth, even pace, but speeding up when I felt Sebastian buck his hips into me. After a few hard thrusts, I felt Sebastian come inside my mouth. I smiled, hearing the loud moan escape his mouth. I stood up and brought in Sebastian for a kiss.

"I'm guessing it didn't completely suck?" I asked, turning red. That had actually been the first time I had given someone a…a blowjob…_Even in my mind I couldn't say that word._

"Are you sure that was your first one?" Sebastian smirked. "That mouth of yours is quite talented; it sings, it kisses, it sucks…" Sebastian said with a wink. Sebastian wrapped his arms around me, placing his head on my shoulder. I sighed; enjoying his warmth and feeling the water run down my body.

"What do you want to watch?" Sebastian said, drying his hair with a towel. He threw that towel at my face, laughing as he walked to his desk to look through his movies.

"I always choose, you decide." Sebastian put in the movie and grabbed a bag of popcorn from his drawer before coming to lie down next to me.

"Rent? I didn't peg you as that kind of guy." I said, opening the bag of popcorn.

"Well, I figured you would like this movie. Unless you want to watch porn?" Sebastian laughed, pretending to get up.

"No, no. You're right."

"Open your mouth." Sebastian had a piece of popcorn in his fingers. He threw the piece, slightly over my head, resulting in me trying to catch it and smash my head yet again. Sebastian busted out laughing.

"I'm so sorry!" Sebastian said in between laughs.

"I've been here twice, and both times I've hit my head on your wall. Your room is bad luck." I said rubbing the back of my head.

Half and hour into the movie and Sebastian was already passed out, his head resting on my chest and his arm around me. I was running my hands through his hair, smiling at how peaceful he seemed when he slept. I could feel a little wet spot forming on my chest. Sebastian was drooling! If I didn't love him so much, I definitely would have taken a picture of him to have as blackmail.

I could feel myself nodding off, when I heard Sebastian mumbling. Out of nowhere, Sebastian's whole body tensed and he shot up to a sitting position. Sebastian looked pale, his eyes wide as if he had just seen a ghost. Sebastian was breathing heavily and was shaking; he brought his knees up to his chest and hugged his legs.

"Sebastian? What's wrong? Talk to me, please? What happened?" I kneeled in front of Sebastian, sitting on my legs and grabbing his face with both hands so that he could look at me. Sebastian's gaze wouldn't look up, but I could feel his body tremble; his skin was clammy and his eyes were dark.

"Sebastian. Breathe, look at me. Bas, please, look at me." Sebastian looked at me, but his eyes seemed to pierce through me and look beyond me.

Sebastian had never cried in front of me. I had thought on the occasion that his eyes were red that perhaps he had been crying, but he never broke down in front of me. Sebastian looked broken; his sobs were uncontrollable as he was shaking and breathing as if he his lungs had collapsed. I laid down next him, bringing his head into my chest, holding him close to me. I was rubbing his back, trying my best to soothe him, begging him to breathe and to calm down, promising him that everything would be okay. Sebastian was lying there, his body not reacting to anything that I was saying. His body felt limp next to me, curled up into a ball.

Sebastian had been crying for an hour. He was still shaking and breathing heavily, not listening to anything I was saying. I was starting to get worried, scared that Sebastian wouldn't get out of this state.

I held him close for an unknown amount of time before he stopped crying and sat on the edge of the bed, his shoulder slumped forward. I moved so that I could sit on the edge of the bed with him, rubbing his back. He had his head in his hands, sitting there in silence for a couple of minutes before he finally spoke.

"I'm so sorry." Sebastian whispered.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. You need to talk to me Bas, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, I just had a nightmare."

"Sebastian. A nightmare wouldn't do that to you. I want to give you space, but it hurts me to see you like. Can you trust me? Can you please talk to me?"

"I-I…I can't"

"Why not? I'm here for you. I'll never judge you, I'll never leave you." Sebastian raised his head before grabbing my hand and closing his eyes.

"My…my, uh, father…he….he hates me." Sebastian seemed as if he would break down any second.

"I'm sure he doesn't. Is this because you…because you're gay? I know how you feel Sebastian, my parents weren't accepting of me either at first, but your dad will come to accept you and love you for who you are." Sebastian laughed.

"Really?" He scoffed. "So you've been told that you're disgusting? That you are an embarrassment to the family name? That you're a disgrace as a son, and that the reason your parents are divorced is because your mom doesn't love you. That it's you who tore the family apart? Have you been told that you're nothing but the town slut? That you're a faggot? Do you know what it's like to be told that the essence of who you are is bad for fathers image, and that you should stay in the closet to prevent ridiculing your father? As if it weren't hard enough to be gay and worry about what other people throw your way, you also have to make sure not to stain daddy's perfect image." By this point, Sebastian was yelling, the tears streaming down his face. "Do you know what it's like to move every single year, not being able to make friends or any one to care for you? Do you know what it's like for the one person that should love you, _hate _you, and blame every bad thing that has ever happened to him on you? Does your dad drink to the point where he becomes a monster and beats you up until you lose consciousness? Until you feel like every bone in your body is broken and you lose all will to live? Until you lose all hope in humanity, and wish more than anything you had never been born?" Sebastian was crying so hard that it was almost impossible to make out his words, but each of his words felt like a knife in my chest.

"Do you know what it's like to have a father that wants to see you so miserable that he takes away anything and everything you love? You know what he told me the day he saw you? That you were just some slut. That we needed to break up immediately, and that I was never allowed to see you ever again. I never talked back to my father, I would never dare raise my voice at him...until that day. He could beat me, he could insult me, he could hate me as much as he wanted. But not you. I wasn't going to sit there and let him insult you. No. Not you.…I was not willing to lose you. Not you. Never. I can't. I can't lose you Blaine." Sebastian looked drained, as if his confession had just completely destroyed his entire soul; his entire being. "But in the end, he's right. Love made me weak."

For the first time in my life, I was at a complete loss for words. What could I say to make Sebastian feel better? What could I say to possibly ease some of the pain, some of the torment that was eating away at Sebastian's soul…How long had Sebastian been suffering alone? How long had Sebastian screamed in silence, hoping that someone would hear him?

"Sebastian…"

"No, no. I don't need your pity Blaine. This is why I never wanted to tell anyone. I'm a Smythe. I'm not inferior. I'm not weak. I'm a Smythe."

"Sebastian, please. Listen to me. I'm not pitying you. I'm not. But I need you to know that I love you. I love you more than you will ever know, and it kills me to see you like this. Why didn't you tell me this before? No one deserves to go through some like this alone. Yes, you're a Smythe. But you're human. No one should suffer like you've suffered. Admitting that you need help doesn't make you weak. It doesn't make you any less of a man."

"I'm okay Blaine. I promise. I'll be fine."

"No. You're not. Tell me what I can do to help you. Sebastian, can we go talk to someone about this? Someone who would better help you? I can go with you, I'll be there every step of the way. There is nothing I want more than to find the words to make you happy…to make you understand how much I love you. But I can't. I want you to get the help you need; to talk to someone who will help you surpass this."

"No. I don't need anyone's help Blaine. You've done enough for me already. You saved me." Sebastian grabbed my hand. "Before you came into my life, I was in the worst place I had ever been. My life was just a constant cycle of drinking to forget my life and having sex with random guys, hoping to feel something, anything other than hatred. But look where I am now. I only drink socially, and I'm happy in a relationship with the love of my life." Sebastian leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you Sebastian. I love you more than anything in this world."

"Blaine, I don't think you understand. My life was a world full of darkness. Growing up, the only thing I knew was hate. I didn't know what it meant to love, until I met you. I will _never _be able to adequately express to you just how much you mean to me."

I couldn't stop the tears that were streaming down my face. How was it possible to feel so in love…so connected to one person? I knew at that moment that Sebastian was my soul mate; Sebastian was my other half. I pulled Sebastian in for a hug, a hug that could last forever and I would be content.

Everything that Sebastian had ever done made sense. Sebastian didn't know what it meant to love another person, let alone himself. So he resorted to expressing himself the only way he knew how. The drinking, the random hook ups, the walls that blocked anyone from getting close enough to hurt him; they were mechanisms of coping with his fathers abuse.

"I won't push anything, but I really want you to talk to someone Sebastian. I want you to be happy, but you won't be until you talk to someone who can help you."

"I don't need to talk to anyone though. You're the only one I need Blaine." I decided not to push the subject any further, at least not tonight.

"I know he's your father Sebastian, but what he's done to you isn't right. He deserves to be in jail."

Sebastian let go of my hands. "No! Absolutely not. I can't do that to him."

"Why not? All he's done is hurt you! I don't understand how he's gotten away with beating you so long."

"Blaine, he's my father. He was smart about it. He usually only hit me in areas where my body would be covered so that no one would get suspicious. He just happened to really lose control the day before New Years, which is why he hit me in the face."

"This was happening when I was New Years when I was in New York? Sebastian…I'm so sorry! If only I would have known, I would have come back. Was the fight that you got in with some kid a cover up for your dad?" Sebastian nodded his head.

"You can't live in a situation like that anymore Sebastian, it isn't good for you."

"It's fine. He's only here a few days at most during the month. I barely ever see him. Besides, I live at school anyways."

"Yeah, but what about weekends? What about holidays?" I suddenly got an idea. "I know this would make it a little more difficult for you, but what if you move in with me? My parents love you, and I'm sure they will understand. That way, you'll be around people who love you, and we can spend more time together."

"I could never ask that of your family. That's too much. Blaine, I've been alone for 18 years. I'm used to this life. I'll be okay."

"I don't care. It's not a life anyone should live. I'm going to be honest, yes I want to help you leave that house as soon as possible, but it's also an excuse for us to spend every possible moment together."

"I don't know…"

"Fine. We'll drop it for now, but I need you to promise me one thing." Sebastian nodded. "If you ever feel sad, or if you ever want to talk about something, please don't avoid me like you did the past few weeks. I want you to come to me with absolutely everything; the good and the bad. Promise me that?"

"I promise." Sebastian said, bringing his gaze from the floor to my eyes.

"What do you say we get back to sleep? I'll hold you all night, and if you have a nightmare, know that I'll be right here to help you."

"I don't know what I ever did to deserve you Blaine." I leaned over to kiss Sebastian before we got under the covers. I wrapped my arms around him, his back to my chest, and nestled my head in his neck. Sebastian intertwined his fingers with mine.

"You know I never believed in God? Not until I met you." Sebastian said.

"Why is that?"

"I didn't believe that God would allow everything that I've been through in my life. But then I met you; a ray of light in my world of darkness." Sebastian brought up my hand so that he could kiss them. "Then I thought, someone must be up there looking down on me if he sent me an angel to save me. An angel named Blaine." I kissed the back of Sebastian's head.

Love. This was it. I was 100% sure. They say that you've seen the face of God when you've known love. If that's true, then I was staring directly into the face of God right at that moment..


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Persistence **

Sebastian usually woke up before me, but after what happened last night, I wouldn't blame him if he slept all day. It was still early, maybe 6 or 7, but I couldn't sleep thinking about how much abuse Sebastian must have suffered in silence. It wasn't fair. He didn't deserve any of that. I quickly reached for my phone when it went off, hoping that Sebastian didn't wake up from the noise.

**_Blainey! What are you doing today? –Brittany_**

**I'm not sure Britt. Sebastian is still sleeping so we haven't talked about it. –Blaine**

**_Come to open mic night at Bread Stix! The whole gang is going. –Brittany_**

**That sounds great :) –Blaine**

**_Okay! By any chance have you seen Lord Tubbington? –Brittany_**

**Sorry hun, can't say I have. Did he run away? Wait, why are you up so early? –Blaine**

**_I'm pretty sure he stopped taking his feline depression medication. He never learns. I heard him open the window and jump and the noise woke me up. When I looked down, he wasn't there. I need to go find him! –Brittany_**

Wait…what? Whatever, no matter how hard she tried explaining I doubt I would understand.

**Good luck! –Blaine**

I propped myself up on my elbow so I could have a better look at Sebastian as I ran my fingers through his hair. I wish he could stay like this forever; peaceful…happy.

But of course, that wouldn't happen. The door slammed open and in came a stumbling, drunk, Hunter. "Sebastian! Let's make out! You're so hot!"

Hunter was the definition of a sloppy drunk. He walked in grabbing onto everything in hopes of not following down; his clothes were a mess. Hold on…Did he just ask my boyfriend to make out?

Sebastian rustled in his sleep. "Shut up Hunter." He turned over so that he was facing me, but he didn't open his eyes, cuddling me and finding that spot he always loved to sleep in.

"Oh c'mon! You used to always be down for a good time, you suck now." Hunter said throwing himself on his bed so that he was lying on his stomach.

"How is it that you're just getting home? How are you not dead." Sebastian asked.

"I'm pretty sure I slept outside, but I still feel drunk. Last night was amazing. You should have come. I would have definitely let you fuck me."

Sebastian scooted in closer to me. "Maybe next time." He said before he kissed my chest. "You do realize my _boyfriend _is here right?" Hunter shot up.

"Blaine?! Hey buddy what're you doing here!" He said waving at me. I could faintly see him seeing as the sun was just about to rise.

"Hi Hunter. Not really liking the way you're trying to get into my boyfriends pants."

"Please, you know Sebastian won't turn down a quickie. How about we share him?" If there's one thing that Hunter didn't have when he was drunk, it's a filter.

"Or, how about you come snuggle with me so we can let grumpy there sleep? How about it cutie?" Sebastian picked up a pillow and chucked it hard enough to cause Hunters head to fly back. "OW! What the hell." He said grabbing his face.

"Hunter, how about you shut up before I kick your ass." Sebastian wrapped his arm around me and put his leg in between mine. Despite Sebastian not opening his eyes once and sounded groggy, his words managed to be menacing.

"You two are so boring." Hunter said before throwing the pillow back to our bed. Not that I doubted Sebastian, but what if Hunter realized that he can't get with me and decided to try his luck with Sebastian….

That's when I heard Hunter start vomiting. "Are you fucking kidding me?" Sebastian said, letting go of me and standing up. He walked into the bathroom and came out with the trashcan. Sebastian sat down next to Hunter and was rubbing his back holding the bucket to his face.

When Hunter was done vomiting the last contents of his stomach, he wiped his mouth and rested his head on Sebastian's shoulder. He tilted his head to look at Sebastian, to which he reacted by moving his head away. _Vomit Breath._

"You should kiss me." Hunter mumbled.

"Uhm. Hello? Still here." I said, sitting up so I could rest my back against the wall.

Hunter extended his arm towards me, holding out his hand. "Threesome?" He asked.

"You're ballsy Hunter, I'll give you that." Hunter laughed. Sebastian stood up, helped him lie down and threw a blanket over him.

"I'll be right back." Sebastian walked out of the room in nothing but his boxers.

"Come here. I won't tell Sebastian." Hunter said, turning his head to look at me.

"Wow. Just…you're out there, you know that?"

"I won't give up on you. You get that right?"

"Hunter, Sebastian and I are happy. You need to back off."

"Don't worry. It's all part of my plan. You will be mine Blaine."

"Plan? What plan?"

"You'll see."

Sebastian walked in with a glass of water and walked to his desk to pull out some ibuprofen. He walked over to Hunter, but what I didn't expect was Sebastian to spill the water on Hunters face.

"What the hell?!" Hunter said, sitting up and coughing.

"And that's for you trying to split us up." Sebastian threw the pills at him before walking to the bed and sliding under the covers before wrapping his arms around me. He leaned down to place a kiss on my head before hugging me tightly.

"I hate you." Hunter said.

"Yeah, yeah." Sebastian responded.

* * *

"So are you going to sing tonight?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"Well, I wasn't planning on it. But who knows, maybe if I find my muse." Sebastian said squeezing my hand.

"I know I ask you this every time, but are you sure your comfortable hanging out with my friends?"

"I don't mind. They seem to be warming up to me after all." I smiled, knowing that it was true. My friends had slowly but surely started accepting Sebastian.

As we walked in through the doors, I saw that we were the last one of the group to show up. We were barely in there for a few seconds before Tina, Sam, and Brittany came running up to us.

"Sebastian! Blaine!" They all said together.

"Hey guys!"

"Hi everyone." Sebastian said.

After greeting everyone, they brought us to a table so that we could sit with them.

"So, whose performed already?" Sebastian asked.

"Jake and Ryder did a duet, but that's it. Marley is up next."

"Blaine, you're singing with Tina and I." Britt said.

"Sounds good to me." We all turned our attention to Marley who was killing her song. She might have song Everytime better than Brittney Spears herself.

When Marley finished her song, everyone was on their feet cheering and chanting her name. She was amazing; there was no denying it.

Sam got off of his seat to run up to the mic, "And up next, say hello to the seniors Blaine, Tina, and Brittany!" I kissed Sebastian quickly before making our way up to the stage.

"I'm pretty sure no one needs to know who this is for." I said, winking at Sebastian.

We decided to sing Where Have You Been All My Life by Rihanna. Everybody was on their feet by the time the first verse was over, dancing and singing along with us. When the song ended, I made sure that Brittany and Tina got the spotlight. Usually, they were the unsung heroes, but if you asked me, it was about time that changed.

Tina and I made our way off the stage, but Britt grabbed the mic. "As many of you know, my favorite song is 'My Headband' by Rachel Berry. She inspired me to write my own song, so I hope you all enjoy. The song is called 'My Cup'." Britt waved for Artie to come over.

Sebastian looked over at me. "My Cup?" I just shook my head. Leave it to Brittany to sing about a cup.

_I got you in the palm of my hand_

_Wanna put somethin' hot in you_

_So hot that you can't stand (that you can't stand)_

_Gonna take you to my lips_

_Empty out every last drop_

_So thirsty for what's in you, baby_

_That I can't stop (That I can't stop)_

_In the middle of the night, I'm in bed alone_

_Don't care if you're glass, paper, styrofoam_

_When I need some water, baby, coffee or gin_

_You're the only thing, I wanna put them in_

_My cup, my cup_

_Sayin' what's up to my cup, my cup_

_More of a friend than a silly pup, my cup_

_You know what it is_

_I'm sayin' what's up to my cup (Ahh)_

_I'm sayin' what's up to my cup (Ahh)_

_I'm sayin' what's up to my cup (Ahh)_

Sebastian had his hand over his mouth trying so hard to hold back his laugh while everyone else just looked at her in silence. After Sebastian had his laughter under control he stood up and started cheering for her. Everyone else started clapping, but it was obvious that they were all trying to not laugh at her.

"So, what did you guys think?" She said as she came to sit down.

"Wait, so that entire song was about a cup?" Tina asked.

"Yeah. That's why it's called 'My Cup'…I seriously need smarter friends." She said rolling her eyes.

"Well, I for one thought you were incredible Britt." Sebastian said.

"I knew you would Sebby! That's why you're my favorite." I looked at Britt and pouted. I thought I was her favorite. "Blaine, you know you're a close second." Britt said. Sebastian looked over and stuck his tongue out at me as I glared at him.

"Why don't you go next!" Tina asked Sebastian.

"I think I'll pass. Maybe later."

"No! Now! For me?" Britt asked.

"Not fair!" Sebastian said, but before he could say no, Sam was back at the mic, introducing Sebastian. Sebastian groaned, but was dragged by Britt onto the stage.

Sebastian took a deep breathe before introducing his song. "Hey everyone. So, an amazing person once told me that when you don't have the right words to say, you should sing about it, so, that's what I'll be doing for you tonight." Everyone clapped for Sebastian before he turned to look at me. "Listen carefully, because I mean every word." When he began singing, it felt as if the world was silent and the only thing I could hear was Sebastian singing to me.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I want to hide the truth_

_I want to shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

I'm not sure at what point the tears started falling from my eyes, but at that moment I felt as if Sebastian was letting me see into his soul…allowing me to understand him. Sam and Tina looked over to me as Britt rested her head in my shoulder. At that single moment, everyone finally understood Sebastian. Understood that there was more to him than he let on.

_When the curtain's call_

_Is the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't want to let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't want to hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I want to save their light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

When Sebastian finished, everyone was silent. Sebastian seemed to snap out of a trance he was in, scratching his head realizing that everyone was looking at him.

"S-sorry. I-I didn't mean to ruin the mood." Everyone in the room, even the guys were holding back their tears. Sebastian never really understood how to read peoples emotions; there he was apologizing, not realizing that everyone was silent, not because they didn't like it, but because how beautiful and how sincere he sang that song. Everyone got on their feet and was clapping as they walked over to him.

It was funny watching Sebastian's reaction. Everyone surrounded him and brought him into a group hug, to which he reacted by tensing up…a confused look on his face. I stood up and he looked to me as I sent him a kiss. He smiled, a tender smile that I had never seen on him before. It felt like a movie; surrounded by people, yet it felt like it was just us.

When everyone finally let go of Sebastian, he walked over to me and I brought him in for a hug. "What did I tell you? We're huggers." Sebastian laughed as he pulled away.

"So, what did you think?"

"Perfect. You're perfect." I said, sitting back down at our table.

"Would it be inappropriate to beg you to transfer to McKinley?" Sam asked. Sebastian laughed, looking away. Was he embarrassed? I loved seeing this side of Sebastian, and now he was opening up to everyone else as well.

"If you don't, I hope you don't get a solo at regionals. We have some serious trouble on our hands." Tina said.

"The New Directions have some seriously talented members as well. Don't sell yourself too short. At least put up a fight before we destroy you at regionals." Sebastian said laughing.

Out of nowhere, we heard Kitty scream. "What the hell is that?" Everyone looked to Kitty as she jumped on her table.

"LORD TUBBINGTON!" Brittany yelled going to pick up her cat. "Don't you ever do that to me, ever! I was worried sick about you."

"Her…her cat is huge…" Sebastian said, raising an eyebrow. "What is it even doing here?"

"No idea…all I know is that he went missing this morning." I shrugged.

"Everyone, what do you say we move this party to my house? To celebrate the return of Lord Tubbington?" Britt said. Everyone cheered, agreeing that it was time to leave Bread Stix. The people who were there that weren't part of our group looked at us as if we were all idiots.

* * *

Somehow, the night had turned into a game of spin the bottle. I had a bad feeling that this would be like Rachel Berry's party all over again, not that I remembered much of that night either.

"My turn! My turn!" Tina said as she spun the bottle, which happened to land on Ryder. Everyone cheered as Tina and Ryder shared a kiss, lasting a little longer than usual probably fueled by the alcohol running through their systems.

"I'm telling Mike!" Sam said laughing as Tina slapped his arm.

"You're turn Marley! Marley! Marley! Marley!" Kitty said. Everyone cheered, knowing that Marley was not the type of girl who would jut kiss someone; she was too shy and sweet to do that. Marley wasn't drinking much that night, but it was obvious that she was a little tipsy.

Marley spun the bottle, and as luck would have it, it landed on Sebastian. _Of course._

"No way…" I whispered to myself, looking over at Sebastian who had a smile on his face. He knew that Marley wanted this, and he knew exactly what this would do to her. We all started clapping, realizing that Sebastian was about to make Marley's dream come true.

"N-No I can't he's dati-" Marley began.

"The rules were established in the beginning! No one's dating right now!" Tina said, making sure to glare at Sam. Sebastian looked over to me as I nodded, allowing him to kiss her.

Marley and Sebastian leaned in close, her cheeks red and a smirk on Sebastian's face. Sebastian cupped her face, before pressing his lips against hers. The kiss was cute at first, gentle…innocent. Marley and Sebastian were getting pretty into it, her hands running through his hair. Before anyone knew what was happening, Marley pushed Sebastian down and was on top of him, fully making out.

"Woah…Woah okay there…." I said, staring down at the two on the floor making out. Sebastian opened his eyes to look at me, trying to budge Marley off, not wanting to be mean.

Marley snapped out of her daze and practically threw herself off of Sebastian. She put her hands over her mouth, realizing what she had just done. Her eyes were wide and her cheeks were bright red. Everyone laughed as Sebastian sat up straightening his shirt.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. Blai-" Marley started. This girl was beating herself up!

"Normally I would be upset, but… I can't be mad at you. Besides, Sebastian didn't stop you." I said punching Sebastian in the arm.

"Don't have to apologize to me Marley." He said, winking at her, making Marley cover her face completely, too embarrassed to look at him.

"Now look what you did." Sam said to Sebastian, who just shrugged his shoulders in return.

The party went by smoothly. No one argued, no one got hit, no one ended up puking everywhere. It was overall a really good night. After a couple more spins of the bottle and witnessing awkward kisses, Sebastian and I decided it was time for us to head out. After saying our goodbyes, we made our way out. Neither of us drank that night, anticipating the long drive back to Dalton.

"Are you sure you don't want to go back to your house?" Sebastian asked.

"My parents are gone, and the only one their is Cooper. I'd rather not have to deal with Cooper's quest to constantly embarrass me when I'm with you." I said rolling my eyes.

Sebastian held my hand as we drove back to Dalton. Luckily, Hunter had texted Sebastian earlier telling him he would be spending the night at his friends. I had a feeling we wouldn't be sleeping a lot tonight.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Love**

**A/N: Okay, I have to admit that this is definitely one of my favorite chapters that I've written so far. I hope you all enjoy it! Also, just a heads up that I'm trying to write as much as I possibly can now because once school starts up again, I won't be able to update as often. Please review and let me know what you think and what I can do to improve!**

This day could not be over soon enough. How long until I could finally go home!

_**I need you to find an excuse as to why you can't go to school Friday. Also, if you have plans for this weekend, cancel them. –Sebastian**_

**I can't just not go to school. And who says I can just cancel my plans? I was actually booked this entire weekend…I wasn't even going to be able to see you. **

_**Wait, really? –Sebastian**_

**You have a popular boyfriend, what can I say? –Blaine**

_**Shut up. Friday is your Senior Skip Day anyways. So it doesn't really make a difference. –Sebastian**_

**If you give me a good enough reason I'll consider it. –Blaine**

_**Nope. You're going to have to trust me. –Sebastian**_

**Hmmm…nope. Not willing to take that chance. Sorry. –Blaine**

_**… -Sebastian**_

**… -Blaine**

_**BLAINE. –Sebastian**_

**Fine. I'll ask my parents if I can take it off. –Blaine**

_**Already talked to them. You're in the clear. –Sebastian**_

**You did? Then why did I have to think of an excuse. And why exactly am I taking a 3 day weekend? –Blaine**

_**I just needed you to say yes. And if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. –Sebastian**_

"Blaine. Focus man." Finn said. Truth be told, I had completely zoned out in the middle of our rehearsal for regionals. I wasn't all that worried, the only competition was the Warblers, and as much as I loved my old teammates, we had this in the bag.

"Sorry." I mumbled before getting back in the flow of things. I had to hand it to Brittany; she came up with incredible choreography. It was difficult, but if we could pull this off it was a sure win.

After another run through the dance moves, most of us were worn out. "Britt, these dance moves are killing me." Sugar said, falling to the floor on her ass.

"We can't do this." Unique said, helping Sugar back on her feet.

"Jake and Brittany are the only really good dancers here. What're the rest of us supposed to do?" Joe asked.

"C'mon guys! We won't win regionals with that attitude." Finn said.

"He's right guys! You saw the Warblers at sectionals; their dance moves have drastically improved. If we want to win this, we need to be better than them at their own game."

Finn looked at me and nodded, putting out his fist so that I could pound it. I actually really liked how close Finn and I had gotten after resolving the conflict him and I had when I first transferred to McKinley.

"Alright guys, take a five minute break. Make sure to be back here in time though, I want to run through the numbers a few more times." Everyone groaned before they each went their separate ways, except Brittany who stayed behind with Finn and I.

"Finn, I don't know if I can do this." Britt said.

"What're you talking about Britt?"

"I've always had maybe a couple lines here and there during competitions, but I'm usually there to pull off the dance moves no one else can. This time I have an entire song. I don't think I can do this, maybe Kitty or someone else should have it."

"Britt, this is your senior year. It's your turn to shine. You've been working so hard on this, you deserve it." Finn said.

"Exactly. You're the reason we'll be winning regionals and kicking those sorry Warbler's ass's." I said giving her a high five.

"One of those sorry Warbler's is your boyfriend Blaine." Finn said laughing.

"Yeah, he'll get over it though. I won't hear the end of it for weeks but I'll live." I said laughing.

When everyone was back, we ran through the number a few more times before deciding to call it quits. It had been an overall productive day, and we didn't want to wear ourselves out too much. It was difficult though, most of us also had parts in the play that we needed to rehearse for as well. The play was the week following the competition, so it was exhausting preparing for both.

"Blaine, do you think I could come over so you could help me practice my vocals?" Britt said running up to me.

"Definitely! I need to go over some lines with Marley first though, I hope you don't mind."

"No! That's okay. I'm going to go grab a bite to eat with Tina, Artie, and Sam. Will you call me when you're on your way home?"

"Will do!" With that, Brittany kissed my cheek and ran off.

I was a little upset that I wasn't going to see Sebastian tonight, but I didn't blame him. He had a lacrosse game, Warblers practice, and had a huge exam the following day that he needed to study for. Sebastian was actually a really smart guy. He was athletic, he could sing, he could dance…basically he could do it all. I knew without a doubt that he would be ale to get into whatever college he applied to.

Thinking about it, we haven't actually talked about what we're doing next year. But right now wasn't the time to think about that. Knowing me, I would overthink everything and worry about things that we still had months to talk about.

My stomach growled loudly as I was exiting the stage; I couldn't even remember the last time I had a bite to eat. I decided to make a quick pit stop at the vending machine, buying myself some chips, before heading back towards the choir room where I had agreed to meet with Marley.

"Hey Marley!" I said walking into the choir room.

"Hey Blaine!" She said coming to give me a hug, even though I had just seen her less than 10 minutes ago.

"You ready to start?" I asked. Marley nodded as she pulled out the script from her back pack.

Rehearsal went smoothly, getting almost every line right the first time.

"What do you have planned for tomorrow?" Marley asked.

"Nothing I don't think. You?" Marley gave me a strange look. Was I missing something?

"I'm going to dinner with Ryder. And then I'm meeting with Kitty and Jake to watch a movie."

"Are you to official now?" Marley shook her head.

"No, we're all going as just friends. By the way, I should really apologize for what I did at Brittany's house at that party we went to a couple weeks ago."

"It's totally fine Marley. I understand where you're coming from. Sebastian is quite the looker." I said winking at her. "Did you enjoy it?"

"Oh my god. Blaine, I don't know how you don't melt every time you kiss him!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"Oh, believe me I do." I said. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" I said grabbing my backpack.

"Sounds good! Bye Blaine." I waved to her before I walked out of the choir room and made my way to my car.

I had felt my phone vibrate during it, but I didn't want to risk being distracted, so I waited until we were finished before looking to see who it was. As if by instinct, I could feel my lips curve into a smile seeing the name on my screen.

_**So what're you doing tonight? –Sebastian**_

**I have a date! –Blaine**

_**Funny. Don't make me get in my car and drive there just to kick some kid's ass –Sebastian**_

**You're gonna come here to beat up Brittany? –Blaine**

_**Oh! You didn't say it was a date with Britt. I'm jealous! I wish I could spend time with Britt :( –Sebastian**_

**I see how it is. -Blaine**

_**You too of course ;) –Sebastian**_

As I got to my car, I turned it on so that I could warm up a little before heading out. Crap. I almost forgot to call Britt.

"Hello?"

"Hey Britt, I'm just about to leave McKinley. Come over whenever you're done eating!"

"Is that okay if Tina, Artie, and Sam come over?"

"Yeah definitely! I'm alone tonight anyways!"

"Sebastian isn't coming over?"

"No, he's really busy."

"Are you hungry? We can bring you some food!"

"No, I'm okay I can just make something at home."

"If you don't tell me what you want I'm bringing you Brussel Sprouts and Lima Beans."

"My favorite! Hmm...anything is fine."

"Okay, we'll see you soon!"

I arrived home to an empty house and a note saying that my parents went out to dinner. I don't understand why they didn't just text me.

I was seriously exhausted; the last few days have been pretty rough. I decided to take a quick nap before my friends arrived.

I woke up 15 minutes later the sound of knocking at my door. I quickly fixed my hair before I ran downstairs to let my friends in.

"Hope you like lasagna!" Sam said, handing me a bag with a to-go box in it.

"Perfect!"

"So, how about instead of practicing we kick it old school watch Grease instead, you know, get character research and all that good stuff?" Artie said.

"Sounds good to me." Tina said, rolling Artie inside.

"Blaine, one of the containers in the bag is for Lord Tubbington, so make sure you don't eat it!"

"Lord Tubbington eats regular food?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow but shrugging, not really surprised by anything when it came to Britt and her cat.

"Yeah, he's on Atkins."

We all sat down as I found the movie, ready to just relax and hangout with some friends.

"Do you guys want anything?" I said before walking to the kitchen to heat up the lasagna. Everyone shook their head.

"I say since none of us are in relationships with people who can be here tomorrow, we all go on a 4-way date!" Brittany said.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun!" Tina added. "What should we do?"

"Is Sugar throwing another party?" Artie asked.

"I don't think so." Sam said.

"Then how about we go catch a movie then dinner at Bread Stix?"

"We should go to Color-Me-Mine!" Sam said, way too excited.

"What're you guys talking about?" I asked, walking into the living room as I took a bite from the lasagna, resulting in burning my mouth.

"We're going on a date tomorrow!" Tina said.

"What's the occasion? Just cause?" The 4 of them looked at me like I was stupid. "What?" I asked sitting down and pressing play.

"Please tell me you know what tomorrow is." Tina said.

"Uh.."

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day Blaine…" Sam said, furrowing his eyebrows at me.

"No way…It's the 14th already?!"

"You haven't noticed all the decorations at school?" Guess not…"Of course the only person who can actually spend their time with their boyfriend tomorrow doesn't even remember the holiday of love." Artie continued.

I palmed my head. How could I forget! I didn't even have a present or anything for Sebastian.

"You and Sebastian don't have anything planned?" Britt asked.

"Not that I know of. All I know is that Sebastian is coming here after school tomorrow. And apparently I can't go to school Friday."

"Wait, you're not going to school on Friday? Why not?" Sam asked.

"Couldn't tell you. Sebastian told me to take the day off and I guess even my parents were okay with it. I don't have any idea why though."

"That's weird. You have to let us know when you find out!" Tina said.

"You have to get Sebastian something Blainey, this is your first Valentine's day together!"

"I know. I have no clue how I let that slip my mind. I'll probably stop by somewhere on my way home tomorrow."

"Don't beat yourself up too hard. We've been being worked like slaves lately." Artie said.

After talking for who knows how long, we realized that there was no point in even watching the movie seeing as we had missed almost the entire thing. Instead, we decided to have a karaoke night. You couldn't have glee club members together without their being at least one singing session.

* * *

"Aren't you excited?" My mom said as her face lit up with a smile. I wasn't really sure what I was supposed to be excited for. Sebastian had kept it a secret the entire time, not even hinting at what exactly we were doing, let alone why I needed to take days off.

"No. Sebastian hasn't told me anything." Clearly my parents were in the know, seeing as even my dad seemed to be in a extra good mood. "I don't understand why I had to take tomorrow off from school, let alone why you two would allow it." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Oh believe me," my dad started, "you'll thank us later. What did you get him for Valentine's day?" I blushed when I thought about how I had made Sebastian a promise ring using wrappers of his favorite candy. I also bought him a bear and put one of my bowties on it before I sprayed it with my cologne so that it would smell like me. "Never mind. I don't want to know." My dad said shaking his head.

"No! Dad it's nothing like that, it's just that it's really cheesy." Just then there was a knock on the door. I went to go open it to see Sebastian with a smile wider than I thought possible. He handed me a box of chocolates and a beautiful assortment of roses of every possible color.

"Hey babe." He said, leaning in to quickly kiss me. Babe? That was new.

"Hey!" I said, stepping out of the way so he could come in.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, how are you two doing today?"

"Hi sweetie" My mom said, bringing Sebastian in for a hug before letting him turn to shake my fathers hand.

"Hey son." I still couldn't get over the fact that my dad called him son. I didn't mind it. It was just strange.

"So. Since we're all here, now will you tell me what's going on?" I asked

"Not yet. All in due time Blaine." He said grabbing my hand. "Anything fun planned for tonight?" Sebastian asked my parents.

"We're just going to stay in tonight. It's been a long day. But you too should head out." My dad gave Sebastian a look, to which Sebastian nodded. I was so confused; since when had these two been all buddy-buddy?

"We'll see you later!" I said hugging my mom and dad before dragging Sebastian out of the house.

"Bye!" Sebastian yelled as I closed the door.

When we arrived Bread Stix, we were escorted to table that was beautifully set up with candles and everything.

"How did you manage to get them to set a special place for us?"

"There's nothing a few kind words and a smile from Sebastian won't get you." He said with a wink.

After placing our orders, I decided to give Sebastian his gift. "Here, this is for you." I said handing it to him.

"I was wondering who that present was for!" Sebastian said with a smile.

"You're definitely going to think it's cheesy, but…you know me, I can't help but be cute."

Sebastian pulled out the bear with the bowtie. "Aw, Blaine this is adorable. Thank you! It even smells like you." He said grabbing my hand.

"Yeah, I sprayed it with my cologne so if you ever got lonely at Dalton, you could smell it and think of me. But, there's more at the bottom." Sebastian reached back inside the bag to pull out the small box.

"Are you proposing to me?" He said with a smirk on his face. I could feel my cheeks turn a bright shade of red.

"No! It's a promise ring!" Sebastian opened the box and smiled. His eyes gleamed; I was hoping that was a sign that he liked it.

"Is this…did you make it?"

"Yeah. I know it's stupid, but I used your favorite candy wrappers to make it. I knew that you loved starbursts."

"I love it. It's so thoughtful, thank you." Sebastian said leaning over to kiss me. "Can I ask what exactly are you promising?" He said a half smile on his face.

"Well, I promise to always love you. To always be there for you, even if you piss me off. To hold you when you're sad, and to smile with you when you're happy. To kiss you wherever and whenever you want. To laugh even when you're jokes aren't funny. But most importantly, to always remind you how perfectly imperfect you are."

"I love it Blaine. I love _you_." Sebastian squeezed my hand.

"You sure it isn't too…cutsie?"

"No. it's perfect. It's our first Valentine's day together."

"The first of many."

After dinner, we headed back to my house. I was surprised to see my mom standing outside the house and that car turned on in the driveway.

"Mom is everything okay?"

"Of course! Come give me a hug before you leave." She said pulling me into a hug.

"Leave?" I asked as I pulled away.

"Promise me you'll be safe. And you'll call tomorrow!"

"What're you-"

"Hunny, stop talking before you ruin it." My dad yelled from the car.

"Sorry, sorry! Bye boys. You two have fun." She said as she waved us goodbye.

After a half an hour car ride, we pulled into the airport. "Dad, what are we doing here?" I asked stepping out of the car.

"Not up to me to tell you. Sebastian, take care of my boy."

"I will sir, I promise." Sebastian opened the trunk out of the car and pulled out two suitcases.

"Blaine. I love you. Be safe. Have a good time and make sure to take lots of pictures." He hugged me through the window before winking at me.

"Dad I sti-" before I could finish, my dad had rolled up his window and was driving away.

"Will you please tell me what's going on Sebastian? What are we doing here?"

"Simple. I'm in love with you. You're in love with me. Where else to spend Valentine's Day than in the city of love?" Sebastian said grabbing my hand and handing me my suitcase.

"Are you-" I began, still somewhat confused as to what was going on. From what I gathered, we were going somewhere.

"Have you ever been to Paris, Blaine?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Taking Chances**

I had never been more thankful for Sebastian's ability to speak French than I was today. Since the moment we had touched down in the airport, I had been overwhelmed by all the signs in a language I couldn't read and everyone speaking to us as if I knew what was going on. Sebastian turned the key to our hotel room and pushed the door open. I would have been completely fine with staying in some motel or an inn, but of course not. I should have known better; Sebastian rented out a beautiful suite almost at the top floor of what was surely an expensive hotel. The room was absolutely stunning and came fully equipped with a bar and everything. This was clearly a room intended for couples, judging from the rose petals that were spread on the bed and the decorations. Although, knowing Sebastian he probably had something to do with this.

"I know it isn't much, but I hope you like it. The penthouse was rented out so I couldn't get that for us." Sebastian said placing the suitcases on the bed and opening them up. Was he crazy? Everything about this was way too much. He had done more than enough. Sebastian has this thing where he would think that whatever he did was never enough, always apologizing for not being able to do better.

"You're kidding right? This is amazing Sebastian. I still can't believe we're here. I don't even know how to explain to you how excited I am." Sebastian smiled and walked over to where I was standing by the window. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me and placed his chin on my shoulder before kissing my cheek. "How am I ever supposed to top this? I can't believe you would do this for me."I said tilting my head so it could rest on his.

I felt Sebastian's throat vibrate when he laughed. I had a feeling I knew what he was thinking. "I have an idea of how you can _top_ this." He said whispering in my ear, sending a shiver throughout my entire spine. Of course Sebastian would make a sex joke out of that. "But in all seriousness, you deserve this and so much more Blaine." He hugged me tighter while intertwining his fingers with mine. "Wanna see something cool?" He said with a huge smile on his face.

Before I could respond, Sebastian was pulling me towards a set of double doors that led to the balcony. When he opened the doors, my jaw dropped. I put my hands on my mouth, not believing the insane view from our room. I had seen the Eiffel Tower on the drive, but only glimpses of it. But now, the sun had set and the Eiffel Tower stood in front of us, bright with lights and absolutely beautiful.

"Sebastian….this is….oh my god." I could barely make out any words, only being able to whisper what I was saying. Sebastian placed his hands in his pocket and leaned against the railing, a bright smile on his face. I could tell he was pleased with my reaction.

"So, what do you say we shower and have a relatively uneventful night? We can have dinner and crack open a bottle of wine by the river before we go take pictures at the Eiffel Tower?"

"Is that what you consider uneventful?" I said laughing as I wrapped my arms around him.

In the haze of everything, I had completely forgotten that I had no money whatsoever. "What's wrong?" Sebastian asked when my face turned into one of worry.

"I didn't bring any money." I said frowning. How could I not remember until now that I had maybe 5 dollars in my pocket? Well, this was embarrassing.

"So what's the problem? This is my gift to you, so obviously everything is on me babe." There it was again. I loved being called babe…was that weird?

"Sebastian, that's not fair. You brought me to freaking Paris and now you expect me to allow you to pay for everything?" Sebastian lifted my chin so that he could bring me in for a kiss. The kiss was soft but playfully, nibbling at my lips and sucking on my bottom lip as he pulled away.

"You know you won't win this conversation." He said with a smirk. "But, your parents did put some money in your suitcase. However, that is to be spent on souvenirs for your family and friends. I think they also mentioned packing a camera so that we could take pictures."

I sighed, knowing that Sebastian would get his way no matter how much I argued. We took a quick shower together before heading out. Thank God that my parents packed fancier clothes, knowing where we were going. I would have to yell at them for keeping such a big secret from me.

Sebastian always wore a uniform, but I had never seen him in a suite before. He looked _so _sexy! His suite fit perfectly around his figure, making him look taller and leaner if that was possible. As if he didn't look cute enough in casual clothes, his simple black suite and his tie made him look that much hotter. "Like what you see?" He said with a smirk. There I go again staring at him.

"What can I say? My boyfriend is hot."

"Have you seen mine? Takes my breath away every time." He said wrapping his arm around my waist.

After a short taxi ride, we were at some place called Le Meurice. This place was absolutely stunning; never in my life have I ever seen a place as beautiful as this. I could tell it was high class, with all the waiters wearing fancy outfits and the customers dressed to the nines. I couldn't help but gawk at the interior, taking in everything there was to see. After being sat down, I couldn't help but feel slightly uncomfortable.

"What's wrong Blaine? If you don't like it here we can go somewhere else. I just thou-"

"No! It's not that, it's just that I'm not used to anything like this. The fanciest place I've ever been to was the restaurant you brought me to back in Lima. How did you even manage to get a table here?"

"Smythe's are actually quite prestigious here." He said, taking a sip of his wine. I felt so out of place with Sebastian. Everything about him screamed socialite...elegance. Who was I but just some kid from a town nobody knew? I mean, his family name was even known in Paris!

My train of thought was interrupted by Sebastian speaking to me."I hope you don't mind I ordered you a glass of champagne. We're in Paris Blaine, we need to enjoy the finer things in life. I don't even think they serve coke here."

I couldn't help but blush. "Is that why the waiter looked at me like I was an idiot?" Sebastian chuckled with that half smile that always made me melt. Which reminded me, "Did I tell you Marley asked me how I didn't always melt when I'm with you?"

"She did?" Sebastian said raising an eyebrow. "Well, that's sweet of her." He said with a wink. "What did you say to her?"

"That it never stops. You just learn to hide it." I could feel myself blushing again.

"Aw, don't hide it. I love seeing what I do to you." Sebastian said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes, knowing well exactly how much Sebastian enjoyed when he made me blush, or moan, or scream his name. _Crap. _I was not about to get a hard on in the middle of a restaurant.

Dinner was absolutely delicious. It took all my efforts not to inhale it all, but I wasn't about to embarrass myself in front of everyone, especially not Sebastian. Against my will, I sat there and took my time, pretending that this wasn't the best meal that had ever entered my mouth. Sebastian laughed whenever I would let a moan escape my mouth when I took a bite. When we had finished, Sebastian said something in French before handing the waiter his credit card. When the waiter came back, he had three bottles of wine so that Sebastian could choose which one he preferred.

As we walked outside, Sebastian grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry. I was inconsiderate when thinking about where to take you out tonight. I should have known you wouldn't feel comfortable." We got into the taxi before I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Please Sebastian, don't apologize. This night has been perfect. I love everything you've done for me. I can't tell you how happy I am." Sebastian leaned down to kiss my head. When we arrived at our destination, I was taken aback by how beautiful the scenery was.

We sat at a table in a large park directly next to the river. Sebastian had mentioned it's name, Se-, S something, but I was too taken mesmerized by the beauty that surrounded me to really care about what it was called. Sebastian opened the bottle of wine, but I didn't want to drink that much. I was a lightweight, and I didn't want to ruin my time in Paris by being tipsy. Sebastian and I sat there in silence, but it wasn't uncomfortable. He had a smile on his face, but his gaze was distant. Sebastian seemed so elegant, sitting there with his legs crossed, a glass of wine in his hand and a beautiful smile, the light of the moon making his emerald eyes shine. Something told me that Sebastian was thinking about something, but I didn't want to ruin the moment by asking.

The moon was directly behind the Eiffel Tower, and for the first time, I felt as if I was in a movie. _This moment was perfect._

When we arrived at the Eiffel Tower, I couldn't help but act like a tourist and take a picture of everything; pointing to building, asking what things were, asking what things were for. Sebastian was laughing, amused at just how much I was enjoying myself.

"Can we go on the lift to the top of the tower?" I asked. I knew my eyes were wide and my face must have looked as if I was a child, but I didn't care. Everything about this trip was perfect.

"Of course." He said grabbing my hand and leading me to the lift. If I could find words to describe just how incredible the view was from the top, then I would. But I never would have imagined it to be this beautiful, not even in my wildest dreams. Sebastian and I took dozens of pictures; making faces, kissing each other, holding hands. We even had some other tourists take pictures of us.

"This one is my favorite!" I said, showing Sebastian the picture of us, his arm around my waist, kissing my head. The Eiffel Tower and the moon were behind us, making the picture absolutely perfect.

When we arrived back at the hotel, I threw myself on the bed, spreading myself out to take up the entire bed. I was exhausted, despite sleeping almost the entire flight.

"Gonna sleep in that uncomfortable clothes?" Sebastian said laying down on top of me, causing me to groan. "Hey! I'm not that fat!" He said laughing and rolling off. I loved the mood Sebastian had been in all night. I don't think I saw him without a smile once throughout the night.

I smiled at him before getting up to change into some pajamas, which Sebastian did as well. After brushing my teeth, I turned off the lights and slid under to covers. Sebastian brought me in for a kiss, licking my lips to gain access to my mouth. The kiss escalated quickly, his lips needy and his tongue down my throat. As much as I tried resisting, I couldn't help but yawn, immediately causing me to turn a bright shade of red.

"I'm sorry!" I said, pulling him in for another kiss. He laughed, pulling away and lying back down on his side before pulling me into his chest.

"We've had a long day. Besides, there's always tomorrow." He said kissing my forhead. Minutes later and we were already asleep.

* * *

The day started early, Sebastian waking me up so that we could watch the sun rise from the balcony. After quickly getting ready, the adventure began with Sebastian taking me to all his favorite spots; his favorite Café, his favorite stores, his favorite little places that no one else would know about unless they had grown up there. We visited every tourist attraction we could; the Arc de Triomphe, Notre Dame Cathedral, Le Louvre, parks, bridges, museums, everything! I made sure to stop by a souvenir shop, buying dozens of little items for the glee club and my family.

The entire day was spent running back and forth, barely stopping at all to catch a breather. Sebastian wanted to make sure that I could see the best of what Paris had to offer in the limited time we had there. It was already evening by the time we were on the last part of the tour, a boat ride on the Seine River. We were standing at the edge of the boat, taking as many pictures as I could before something crossed my mind.

"Sebastian…can I ask you something?"

"Anything killer, what's up?" Sebastian said placing his arm around my shoulder.

"I don't know why this crossed my mind, well actually, I can't believe it took me until now to think about it, but I don't know if I want to tell you because I know tha-" Sebastian squeezed my hand. I had gone on a rant again, hadn't I? "Well, I just wanted to know…about your mom." I could feel Sebastian tense as he turned his gaze away from me and down to the water. I knew I shouldn't have said anything. "If you don't want to talk about it, I completely understand. I just thought that maybe since we're already here you would want to visit her?"

"My mother and I aren't very close." He said in barely a whisper. "It would be pointless to show up. If I wanted to be rejected by a parent, I could have waited until my father came home." I realized that when Sebastian spoke about his parents, he always referred to them as mother and father instead of mom and dad. I didn't blame him; you call your parent's mom and dad when you are close to them.

"I understand. I just didn't want you to miss out on an opportunity to see her." I said, holding his hand. Sebastian smiled, but I knew that he wanted to drop it.

When we were back on land and in the taxi, Sebastian sighed. "I thought about her the entire flight but decided against it. I wanted to focus all my attention on you, so I just pushed her out of my mind."

"Sebastian, if you want to see her don't let me stop you. I'll go with you if you'd like." Sebastian turned his head to look at me.

"You would do that for me?"

"Of course I would. I'll be there for you the entire time. I won't leave your side." Sebastian turned his attention to the driver and instructed him to drive to a different address. When we arrived at what I presumed was Mrs. Smythe's house, I couldn't help but admire how beautiful the house was.

When we arrived at the door, I squeezed Sebastian's hand. "You can do this." Sebastian sighed heavily and fixed his already perfect cardigan before ringing the doorbell. A minute later and someone opened the door. Before us stood a beautiful woman; perfect complexion, tall, lean, and absolutely stunning. I wasn't sure what her age was, but she looked young. Her beauty amazed me, and her presence alone gave off the impression that she was elegant. There was one thing I had for certain though, this woman was the spitting image of Sebastian. No doubt this was his mother.

"Sebastian?" she said, surprise clearly written all over her face.

"Hello mother."


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Parents**

**A/N: Happy New Years! Please, review and let me know what you guys think of all my stories in general! Up next in this timeline: Regionals, Grease, and more!**

When we walked into the house, Mrs. Smythe didn't even hug Sebastian. Nothing. Not a kiss, not a handshake, and barely even granted him a glance. Sebastian and I sat in the living room, waiting for Mrs. Smythe to return from the kitchen where she went to get us water. Sebastian was composed, but I could tell from his face that he was uncomfortable.

"I'm surprised to see you." She said as she sat down across from us and placed the cups on the table.

"It's nice to see you too mother." She looked over to me quickly before looking back to Sebastian, which he caught. "This is Blaine. He's my boyfriend." Sebastian said grabbing my hand. I looked over at him when he shot me a glance and a small smile before quickly looking back towards Mrs. Smythe. It took my by surprise that he had introduced me as his boyfriend.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Smythe. I-" I started.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" She said interrupting me, completely ignoring the hand I had extended to shake hers.

"I brought Blaine to Paris so that we could spend Valentine's Day in Paris. Our trip was short, but he's never been here before and I knew he would enjoy it."

"That's not what I'm asking. What are you doing _here_?" I couldn't believe how cold Sebastian's mother was being. Did she hate Sebastian that much?

"I wanted to stop by and see how you were doing." Sebastian said, fidgeting slightly in his seat.

"I need you to leave."

"Mother plea-"

"My husband will be here shortly and I can't have you here. He doesn't know about you and I don't plan on that ever changing." Sebastian's expression was hard. He was staring directly at her, his mouth open but no words coming out.

"Y-you got remarried?"

"Of course I did. You didn't think I would simply spend the rest of my life alone like your miserable father did you?"

"I…why didn't you tell me?" Sebastian was trembling, his eyes blinking rapidly trying to hold back his tears. I didn't want to judge this woman, because after all she was the mother of the man that I loved, but anyone could see that she was a _bitch_.

"Did I have a reason to? Sebastian, as far as I'm concerned you and your father are free to do whatever you'd like. I'm sorry to say that you really don't matter to me. Did you really think that I would go out of my way to tell you that I was married?" Why was she being so cruel?

"Mrs. Smythe, I don't mean to be rude bu-" I started, but was stopped when Sebastian whispered "don't" to me. How could she speak to her own son like that? It didn't make sense to me.

"I'm sorry we intruded mother. We'll be on our way." Sebastian said standing up. "But before I go, can I ask why you're mailbox says that you're still a Smythe?"

She laughed before standing up. "You of all people should know the privileges that come with this last name Sebastian. I would be a fool to change it." With that, Mrs. Smythe walked us to the door. She opened the door and looked away, not even wanting to look at her own son before he left. This woman was so spiteful it was sickening.

I tried stopping myself, I really did. "Just so you know Mrs. Smythe, even without a mother in his life, Sebastian has managed to become an extraordinary person. I know you hate him, but you should be proud of your son. He's intelligent and athletic, and talented like you wouldn't even believe."

Mrs. Smythe looked at me as if I was dirt. "Excuse me?"

"He's kind. He's caring. And despite everything life has thrown at him, I'm happy to say he has turned out to be an incredible man. I'm proud to call him my boyfriend."

"Who are you to talk to me like that?" Mrs. Smythe grabbed me by my arm. Sebastian's eyes widened before he ripped her arm off of me and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go." He said pulling me out of the house, but I stopped to turn around and look at her.

"But you know what the best thing about him is? That he turned out to be nothing like you." Mrs. Smythe's jaw dropped. I turned around to walk away, only to bump into Sebastian.

Sebastian was still, staring at a figure that was walking closer to us. It was a tall man with a small child, maybe 6 or 7, holding his hand. The man looked at Mrs. Smythe before turning his gaze to look back at us. "Who are they?" He said, his voice deep. Menacing. The little boy let go of his father's hand before running towards us.

"Hi, I'm Sam!" The little boy said to us, staring up at Sebastian. Sebastian couldn't look at him.

"Hi Sam, I'm Blaine and this is Seba-" I started.

"Come here Sam!" Mrs. Smythe yelled.

The boy ran to Mrs. Smythe, happily yelling 'mommy!'. The little boy jumped into Mrs. Smythe's arms. I could hear her saying motherly things to the boy, not sure whether to taunt Sebastian, or actually happy to see her son. In that instant, I knew I needed to get Sebastian out of there. Sebastian was still staring at the man, his eyes dark and his body tense. Sebastian was about to crumble.

"No one, they were about to leave." She said after putting the boy down.

"Sebastian. Let's get out of here." I whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him with me. Sebastian looked down to the floor as we passed by the taller man who turned around to watch us leave.

When we arrived on a main street, I got us a taxi. Sebastian didn't look angry; he looked disappointed. Upset. I directed the driver where to go, realizing that Sebastian wasn't going to speak anytime soon. Sebastian hadn't said a single word since his eyes met with that little boys, but never once let go of my hand.

When we arrived at the hotel, Sebastian sat down on the edge of the bed. I kneeled down in front of him, hoping to be able to look him in the eyes. "I'm so sorry Sebastian, I should have never pushed you to see her. What do you want to do? Want to take a bath? Want a massage? Let's do something." I was desperately seeking anyway to take Sebastian's mind off of what just happened. It made me nauseas thinking about how cruel a mother could be to her own son. Just then, I appreciated my mother more than I ever had before. I was blessed to have parents who loved me.

"Undress yourself okay? I'm going to go start the bath water." I said standing up and kissing him before making my way to the bathroom. When the tub was full, I put some bubbles in it before going to get Sebastian who was sitting there in his boxers. He looked up at me and smiled before standing up and going to the bathroom. I quickly threw off my clothes and walked into the bathroom to find Sebastian already sitting in the tub, his head tilted backwards resting against the wall. He looked up at me and extended his hand. I grabbed his hand and sat down in between his legs before he hugged me and placed kisses on the back of my neck.

Sebastian was kissing my neck when I felt a tear land on my shoulder. He was crying. He's shed tears twice in front of me; once because of his father, and now because of his mother.

"Sebastian."

"I'm okay." He said resting his forehead against the back of my head. I grabbed his hands and brought them up to my lips so I could kiss them.

"I love you."

"Why is it that the two people who should love me…the two people who gave me life, _hate _me, yet the person I hurt countless times is here with me, telling me that he loves me."

"You have so many people who love you Sebastian. Of course, none of them matter as much as I do, but they're still there." Sebastian laughed.

"I'm not you Blaine. Everyone can't help but love you. I'm the asshole, remember?"

"Oh c'mon, you know that's not true. When will you accept people's love? You have so many friends now that you've opened up. And my parents love you. Cooper loves you. The Warblers love you. The glee club loves you."

"And you know what they all have in common?"

"What?"

"You. All of these people came into my life because of you." Sebastian stood up and dried off, before turning his head to wink at me and walked out of the bathroom. When I walked into the room, Sebastian was on the bed, laying there in all his naked glory.

Sebastian pulled me on top of him before kissing me; a sweet, gentle kiss. His fingers were roaming my body, lightly touching my skin, forming goose bumps. Sebastian was being different; not in a bad way, but this was kinder…loving. Our bodies were intertwined, exploring each other as if this was the first time. He turned me over so that I was on my stomach and he was lying down on top me, his legs tangled with mine.

His hand travelled along my arm until he placed his fingers in between mine, holding my hand from the back. He kissed my neck, leaving a trail of kisses all down my spine. I felt his fingers going in, causing my cock to tingle and get harder. I couldn't help but rub against the mattress, needing what was about to happen.

Sebastian was sucking my earlobe, knowing that it was my weak spot. With his free hand, I felt him reach underneath me to stroke me. After some preparation, I could feel his length inside of me, hitting that spot with every thrust. Our bodies were sweaty, moving together at the same rhythm. It felt as if we were in sync. Connected. Sebastian was slow; enjoying every moment of it. Caressing me. Loving me. I could stay like this forever.

I moaned his name as we both finished at the same time, Sebastian not once letting go of my hand. I couldn't put my finger on it, but this time was special. This time was perfect. It felt like one of those scenes in the movies where the actors are having rough, sensual, intimate sex, but everything was going in slow motion.

Sebastian was panting as he rolled off of my, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "Want to know something?" He said in between gasps for air. I nodded my head. "I've been with a lot of guys in my years. _A lot._" He started.

"Shut up." I said smacking him in the arm, eliciting a laugh out of him.

"You didn't let me finish! Well, I _did_ finish but…" I rolled my eyes at him. He was so immature sometimes. "Sorry. Ruining the moment. What I wanted to tell you was that…yes I've had sex with a lot of people…but for the first time in my life, I think I know what people mean when they say they made love to someone." Sebastian's face turned a bright shade of red. Normally, it was me who was blushing. I couldn't help but light up as a smile came on my lips. I knew it was different for me, and Sebastian felt the same way. I felt connected…in synch with Sebastian. I always felt at one with him, but he was right. It wasn't just sex…it was love.

"God, I'm so gay." Sebastian said shaking his head and running his hand through his hair. "And no, I didn't mean the guy-on-guy gay, I meant I'm so fucking cheesy." He said laughing as I threw a pillow at his face.

"Shut up! I love it when you're sweet. It's not gay." I said rolling my eyes.

"If you say so" He said, bringing me in closer to him. In that moment, I was sure that Sebastian had forgotten everything his mom had said to him that night. Nothing mattered except him and I.

* * *

"Did we have to leave?" I said pouting as we were exiting the airplane. The last stop we had made was to a little breakfast place to have a typical French breakfast, but we couldn't do much else or we would have missed our flight.

"Unfortunately, yes. If we came back tomorrow, you definitely would have missed Monday. You should have a day to rest up."

"Imagine the faces of the maids when they went into clean the room this morning. I feel bad for them, having to clean all that sticky stuff from the mattress." Sebastian said with a smirk.

"Shut up! I felt so bad." I said shaking my head. It was actually really embarrassing.

I yawned loudly, not really being able to sleep on the plane.

"Told you." Sebastian said wrapping his arm around me. Just then we saw my mom and dad waving at us. "Understandable though, you didn't get much sleep last night." Sebastian whispered in my ear, sending blood directly to my... I punched his arm, realizing that I was blushing again.

"Hi mom! Hi dad!" I said running up to them to give them a hug.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Anderson!" Sebastian said hugging them as well.

"Hi sweeties! Sebastian, seriously, it feels weird when you call me Mrs. Anderson. Call me mom." My mom said with a stern look on her face.

"Sorry…" Sebastian looked away, nervous as to how close my mom felt with him.

"How was the trip boys?" My dad asked, taking the suitcases from us and leading us to the car.

"You have no idea! It was so freaking amazing! Let's just say Sebastian had to drag my by the legs to get onto the plane." I said laughing.

"You have to tell us all everything!" My mom grabbed my hand and Sebastian's with the other before dragging us outside. I looked over to Sebastian and rolled my eyes, but Sebastian seemed comfortable with her display of affection. I couldn't help but inwardly smile. Maybe my parents could be parents to Sebastian as well.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: Competition**

"So, are you ready to get your ass kicked tomorrow?" I asked. Sebastian spun his chair around from where he was sitting at his desk.

"You know, that's one of my favorite things about you. You're always so hopeful and optimistic even when you have no chance in hell." He said, getting up from his seat to walk to the bathroom.

"I can't wait to make you eat those words Sebastian Smythe." I said throwing a pillow at the back of his head, which ended up hitting the door just as Sebastian was closing it.

Regionals are tomorrow, and surprisingly, Finn had let us go early that day. Of course, later on we all received a group message saying that he expected us there early so that we could practice all day. Sebastian came back out and splashed me with water from his hands (well at least I hoped it was water) before we resumed our study date. Which as it turns out, isn't much of a date. I was sitting on his bed resting against the wall as he sat at his desk. Usually, Sebastian was the distracting one, always trying to get me to stop studying by pulling me into make out sessions, but this time it was I who was trying to distract him. Even when I went over to kiss him and to fool around, he would just simply continue doing his work. What a jerk.

"What did everyone say when you told them about Paris?" It was evident from his voice that he had a smile on his face.

"Oh god, they went on for literally hours telling me how lucky I was and asking me hundreds of questions. Not that they were wrong, I really am lucky." I said smiling at the back of Sebastian's head. "We all ended up at my house that night so that I could show them the pictures and tell them about all the things we did. Minus some details like the awesome sex." I said laughing. "You should have seen the look on my mom's face when she walked in to see the entire glee club sitting in my living room watching a horror movie with boxes of pizza spread out all over the place. She actually asked me where you were. She said she missed you." Sebastian's head looked up from his book before looking back at his work. Did that surprise him?

"Where's Hunter by the way?" I hadn't seen him since the night/day he came home wasted.

"He's in the library. I was supposed to go with him but someone else caught my attention." He said turning his head so he could wink at me. I had shown up by surprise a couple hours ago.

"Probably should have called but what can I say, I wanted to see my boyfriend."

"Not that I'm complaining of course. Hunter isn't as much fun to make out with." I was hoping that he was kidding, but from the tone of his voice, it sounded as if he was being serious.

"You've made out with Hunter?"

"Well, yeah, but not since before we started dating. Actually, besides you, Hunter was the only one I had sex with multiple times. He was the one who would go pick me up at Scandals when I would get completely trashed and skip rehearsal. It was just an added bonus that he was my roommate, so it was actually really convenient. Hunter wasn't even 'remotely bi-curious' until he met me." Well, this was news to me.

"Did that happen often?" I didn't mean to sound irritated, but I could tell my words were coming out with more sass than intended. I kept my eyes on my book pretending to be reading, not wanting to look up at Sebastian when he turned his chair around to look at me.

"Are you angry?"

"No." Yes.

"But it was before you and I were together. I didn't even know you would even give me a second chance until I saw you at the Lima Bean on October 24th."

"You remember the date?" I asked looking up to look at him.

"Of course. It was the day that everything changed for me. Two months later, and I asked you to be my boyfriend. You do realize tomorrow is our 5 month anniversary right?"

"3 month you mean?"

"Nope. I count the 2 months we were only friends." He said turning back around to face his work. "I knew since October 24th that you would be mine. So why not just start counting since then?"

I couldn't help but sigh happily. He really did care about our friendship-turned-relationship. I got off the bed and walked towards him before spinning him around. I sat down on his lap and put my lips centimeters from his. "If you ever so much as look at Hunter again…" I pulled his hair back, exposing his neck so that I could roughly suck on his neck. Sebastian moaned when I pulled away, leaving a nice hickey on his neck where everybody would be able to see it. "You're mine, you got that?"

Sebastian crashed his lips into mine, his hands roaming up and down my body. "You're distracting me." Sebastian breathed out in between kisses. I smirked against his lips.

"You do realize that isn't what the desk is used for right?" I jumped off of Sebastian and fixed myself before turning around to see Hunter standing at the door. My cheeks turned a bright shade of red and I couldn't help but turn my gaze to the floor. I wasn't usually embarrassed, but I couldn't help but feel that I had probably looked like the biggest hormonal teenager ever. "Oh no, don't stop by my account. I'll just watch from my bed." Hunter said winking at me.

"You are such a cock block Hunter." Sebastian groaned throwing his head back.

"Like I said, don't stop just because I'm in here." Hunter threw himself on his bed to lie on his back. "Any of you two care to give me a massage?" I sat down on Sebastian's desk next to his work and was swinging my feet while Sebastian got back to work. "No? Okay." I couldn't help but laugh. Hunter was constantly trying to get into one of our pants, but he wasn't actually a bad guy. He wasn't bad to look at either.

"There really should be no fraternizing with the enemy Sebastian. I might have to impose a 'No-Blaine-Anderson' rule around here."

"Why make a rule if you know all I'm going to do is break it."

"Don't forget I'm your superior Seb." Seb?

"Sorry master." Sebastian said sarcastically throwing his hands in the air. Hunter got off his seat to ruffle Sebastian's hair.

"Thatta boy." Sebastian glared at Hunter, but it was in a playful way. Was it bad that I felt slightly jealous at their friendship? Hunter started changing out of his uniform and was throwing all his clothes at Sebastian.

"I should get going." I said standing up. Sebastian turned around to look at me with a confused look on his face.

"Can't help but get turned on at the sight of me in my boxers Blaine?" Hunter said with a smirk on his face.

"What? Why? Stay." Sebastian said grabbing my wrist.

"I would, but we have rehearsal early tomorrow and it's a long drive back." I said shaking my wrist free from his grip before walking over to collect my stuff.

"I can drop you off in the morning. We can take my car, and you can come back here after regionals." He said standing up walking over to me.

"I can leave if you want." Hunter said looking at me from where he was sitting on his bed.

"No! Hunter, I'm not leaving because of you. Besides, this is your own room." Hunter shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." I said, grabbing my satchel and kissing Sebastian quickly before turning around.

I opened the door to leave and heard Sebastian say that he would be right back to Hunter. I was walking down the hall when Sebastian stopped me.

"Did I do something wrong?" Sebastian asked. His eyes look hurt, which never failed to break my heart.

"No, of course not. It's just getting late and I'm tired." I said pulling him in for a hug.

"I don't want you driving home if you're tired. Please stay here tonight. For me?" Sebastian never sounded like he was pleading, but something in his voice sounded as if he was. I wasn't actually mad at him; I really had no reason to be. It just took me by surprise to find out that him and Hunter had a history. I knew I was being the jealous boyfriend. With Sebastian though, it felt as if one wrong move would wake me up from this dream.

"Bas, I'm not going to make you get up at 6 in the morning to drive me to Lima."

"I don't mind. I want to. It would just be an excuse to spend more time together." Sebastian looked down. "If this is about the whole Hunter thing, I'm sorry. I didn't know that you would get upset about it. And I shouldn't have told you the way I did, saying it as if it didn't matter."

"You've done nothing wrong. I promise." Just then my phone started ringing. "It's Sam. I'll talk to you later." I said kissing his cheek before making my way to the car.

"Hello?"

"Hey Blaine! What're you up to?"

"Nothing, I'm on my way back home. What's up?"

"You should come spend the night. We can drive to practice together in the morning."

"Yeah, that sounds good." I couldn't help but feel a little bad realizing that I had just told Sebastian I wouldn't stay the night but I said yes to Sam.

"Brittany and Tina are coming too. I hope you don't mind."

"No of course not! I have to go though, I don't want to drive and talk at the same time. I'll be there in like half an hour to an hour."

"Okay, see you then bro."

"Bye Sam."

There was something about Sam that I loved. Most of the time, he was a child and kind of dumb, but something about him radiated innocence and happiness. Not that he was innocent; I mean he worked as a stripper. I was happy with how close I had gotten to him this year. He genuinely seemed to care about me. I had gotten close to Tina and Brittany as well, although I had been close to Brittany since day one.

When I arrived at Sam's house, I reached to grab my phone. It had vibrated when I was driving, but if the whole Quinn incident had taught me anything, it was to never text and drive.

**_Normally, I wouldn't be upset with you. But I feel like that was unfair to me how you left. –Sebastian_**

I knew that when I left it had been a little awkward, but I didn't think Sebastian would be upset.

**Why are you upset with me? I didn't mean to be unfair to you :( -Blaine**

**_This was the first time you left me without saying I love you. –Sebastian_**

Something about that text tore me apart. I decided to call Sebastian, realizing that out of my fit of jealousy I didn't tell him that I loved him.

"Hi."

"Hey Bas. I'm sorry. Please don't be upset with me."

"I don't understand why you just up and left out of nowhere. We were having a good time…at least I had thought we were. Boring perhaps, but I enjoy being in with you, even if we're just sitting there doing homework. HI BLAINE!" I could hear Hunter yelling from the background. "Shut up Hunter."

"I was having a good time! I just really needed to get back home. And you know I love you. I didn't think I would have to say it."

"It's nice to hear it." Sebastian said in barely a whisper. "I'm acting like a child. Sorry. So what're you doing with the rest of the night?"

"Sam invited me to sleepover so I'm outside his house now." There was such a long pause that I had thought Sebastian hung up. I looked at my phone but it was still in the call. "Sebastian?"

"Why didn't you just tell me that you didn't want to stay here? Or that you would rather spend time with him than your boyfriend."

"What're you talking about? Sam asked me after I had decided to leave. And besides, Tina and Britt will be here tonight too. And of course I would rather be with you. But we're driving in together tomorrow morning"

"We could have done that."

"Yeah, but Sam actually lives in Lima...it's easier than driving in from Westerville."

"Kay." He was mad. "I'm not the jealous type. I'm really not." Yes…yes you are.

"I know. I'm sorry I did that to you. I'll make it up to you by buying dinner tomorrow night to help ease the pain of losing regionals and to celebrate our 5 month."

"I'm the guy. I pay for dates." For some reason, that seemed to be enough of an explanation for Sebastian.

"What's that supposed to mean? That I'm the girl?"

"No, but…"

"But what?"

"If I let you pay for me, that makes me the girl. And I'm not the girl."

"Exactly. So you're saying I'm the girl. Can't we just be two _guys_ who alternate paying for meals?"

"No."

I sighed, knowing that I wasn't going to win. "Goodbye Sebastian. I love you."

"Love you too. Drama queen." The last part was barely a whisper.

"I'M THE DRAMA QUEEN?"

"Yes, do you hear yourself yelling at me?" Sebastian was laughing hard at this point.

"I hate you."

"No you don't. Say hello to your friends for me."

"Tell Hunter I miss him."

"That was low."

"Love you."

"Hmph." Sebastian scoffed before ending the call.

I got out of the car and made my way to the door before I received another text.

**_Miss you too cutie. –Hunter_**

Sebastian actually told him that I missed him.

**Really Sebastian? –Blaine**

**_What? You told me to tell him! –Sebastian_**

**_I am laughing so hard right now. –Sebastian_**

**Jerk. –Blaine**

**_What you say is what you are. ;) –Sebastian_**

**I'm in love with a child… -Blaine**

_**Pedophile. –Sebastian**_

I couldn't help but laugh. Sebastian was a lot more playful than people made him out to be.

"You realize you look like the biggest idiot ever when you talk on the phone or text Sebastian right?" I looked up to see Sam, Tina, and Britt there with the door wide open.

"What makes you think I was talking to him?"

"Because only when it's Sebastian do you ever look happy even when you're yelling, rolling your eyes, and sighing." Tina and Britt were laughing as Sebastian spoke, and I couldn't help but turn red. They had a point. I never really tried to hide how happy Sebastian made me, even when we were arguing.

"I'm guessing you saw the show?" They all laughed before pulling my inside.

* * *

"This isn't awkward for you?" Marley asked me. The New Direction's were on stage stretching before the curtains opened and we performed.

"What do you mean?"

"You're competing against your boyfriend. I don't know how you do it." I laughed realizing that it was a little strange competing against someone you cared about.

"Hey there Killer. Hi Marley." We turned around to see Sebastian walking over to us.

"Hi Sebastian." I said leaning up to kiss him. Sebastian turned around to give Marley a hug. Looks like he was turning out to be a hugger.

"You nervous Marley?" He asked wrapping his arm around my waist.

"A little, but I think we'll be okay." She said with a bright smile on her face. Sebastian was definitely a lot nicer than he was before we started dating, but I could tell he was still up to his sneaky ways. If there was one thing he loved as much as me, it was winning.

"I know you guys will do fine. It just sucks to think that you guys put so much time into a competition that you won't win." Sebastian had a soothing tone in his voice, but I knew what he was trying to do. I glared at him, hoping that he would back off. Of course, he knew I would try to stop him, so he looked away.

"I…I think we'll win this. I mean, I hope. We're not that bad." Marley said. I wasn't going to break under Sebastian's taunts and threats. Marley on the other hand…

"It's okay. Second place isn't that bad either!" Sebastian said with a smile. He really was sneaky; behind that smile I knew there was malicious intent. I shook my head moving from under his arm and standing next to Marley.

"Don't let him psyche you out Marley. He's just being an asshole. He's just trying to get in your head because he _knows _that he doesn't have what it takes to beat us." Sebastian rolled his eyes and gave me an 'oh really' kind of look.

"Hey Sebby." Britt said walking over to us and kissing him on the cheek. "What're you doing back here?"

"Oh, you know. Just wanted to wish my favorite girls good luck." I tilted my head, confused as to whether or not that was a jab at me for last night.

"I thought you could only have one favorite girl. Isn't that Blaine?" Sebastian started laughing.

"What do you mean Britt?" Crossing my arms, glaring at Sebastian.

"Well, Sebastian texted me last night telling me that you were the girl in the relationship." Britt looked as if that was completely acceptable, and Marley just turned around to me with a confused look on her face.

"Sebastian!" Sebastian was having way too much fun laughing to even care what I was saying.

"Get in your positions guys, we're on." Finn yelled.

"Break a leg girls." Sebastian said before kissing my forehead and walking off the stage.

"I hope we nail the last song. It was kind of risky switching things up." Tina said walking over to her spot.

"Oh we will. The Warblers won't even want to get on stage after our duet." I said squeezing her hand.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please put your hands together for the New Directions!" Time to show Sebastian who he messed with.

Up first was Brittany who took center stage and absolutely killed Die Young. I could see Sebastian on his feet, cheering and hollering for Britt. It was funny seeing Nick and Jeff pull him down. The crowd was on their feet, clapping and fist pumping throughout the entire song. After the group performance of Please Don't Stop The Music, I knew that it was over. We didn't even have to perform Selena Gomez's Hit The Lights; we had this. Tina and I walked up to the front of the stage as the New Directions made their way off. I shot Sebastian a quick wink before starting.

_(Tina)_

_It's the boy you never told I like you, _

_It's the girl you let get away._

_It's the one you saw that day on the train, _

_But you freaked out and walked away _

_(Blaine)_

_It's the plane you wanna catch to Vegas, _

_Things you swear you'll do before you die, _

_It's the city of love that waits for you, _

_But you're too damn scared to fly._

_(Tina and Blaine)_

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight, _

_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight, _

_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

The crowd was on their feet, clapping and dancing along with us. The performance didn't have much choreography to it. It was a performance meant to wrap things up; a fun, upbeat song.

_(Blaine)_

_It's the time that you totally screwed up, _

_Still you're trying to get it out your brain._

_It's the fight you had when you didn't make up, _

_It's the past that you're dying to change._

The New Directions came out from the back doors and the side doors to stand in the aisles with the crowd, pumping them up and jumping up and down.

_(Tina)_

_It's all the money that you're saving, _

_While the good life passes by._

_It's all the dreams that never came true, _

_Cause you're too damn scared to try. _

_(Tina and Blaine)_

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight, _

_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight, _

_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_(Blaine)_

_It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape, _

_It's a perfect world, when you go all the way._

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight._

_(Blaine)_

_So let's go, go, go, go all the way._

_Yeah let's go, go, go, go night and day._

_From the floor, to the rafters, people raise your glasses, _

_We could dance forever! _

_(Tina and Blaine)_

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight, _

_Come alive, let the moment take you, lose control tonight._

_It's a mad, mad world, gotta make an escape._

_It's a perfect world, when you go all the way._

_Hit the lights, let the music move you, lose yourself tonight._

The gang regrouped on the stage, hugging and celebrating an awesome performance. We were walking to take our seats in the audience before we bumped into the Warblers. Sebastian and the New Directions were at peace, but as for both rival show choirs…not so much.

"Well, Well. Blaine, you killed it as always." Hunter said crossing his arms. "Now how about your loser club takes their seats and watches how you really bring the house down."

"We'll see about that." Jake said.

"I would turn around and leave now if I were you. Don't want you guys to embarrass yourselves too much." Ryder added. These two were feisty and wouldn't take crap from the Warblers.

Hunter laughed before they walked by us and got on stage. When we were all in our seats, Finn looked nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked him.

"You know just as well as I do that they're good." Just then, they were announced on stage.

To say that their performance was outstanding was an understatement. I looked over and every one had the same look of panic on their face.

"A mash up of 'Beauty and a Beat' and 'Scream and Shout'? Why didn't we think of that?" Artie said, hitting his forehead with his palm. The performance even took me by surprise, it wasn't the song that they had rehearsed when I was there.

"We're doomed." Tina said.

We started getting up thinking that their performance was over, but then we heard the Warblers starting humming and whistling again. _Fuck. _Hunter and Sebastian took center stage.

"Can Hunter sing?" Artie asked me. Hunter had sung in the last song, but it was masked by the voices of the other singers as well. It was hard to make out his voice alone. It struck me that I had never heard Hunter sing.

"We'll find out."

_(Hunter)_

_You and I go hard at each other like we're going to war_

_You and I go rough, we keep throwing things and slamming the door_

_You and I get so damn dysfunctional, we stopped keeping score_

_You and I get sick, yeah, I know that we can't do this no more_

_(Sebastian)_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you._

_(Hunter)_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Sebastian)_

_Try to tell you "no" but my body keeps on telling you "yes"._

_Try to tell you to "stop", but your lipstick got me so out of breath._

_I'll be waking up in the morning, probably hating myself._

_And I'll be waking up, feeling satisfied but guilty as hell._

_(Hunter)_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again, making me love you_

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go_

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body, like a tattoo_

_And now I'm feeling stupid, feeling stupid, crawling back to you_

_(Sebastian)_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Sebastian and Hunter)_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night_

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night _

_Yeah, baby, give me one more night _

_(Sebastian and Hunter)_

_Yeah, but baby there you go again, there you go again making me love you._

_Yeah, I stopped using my head, using my head, let it all go._

_Got you stuck on my body, on my body like a tattoo._

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

_(Hunter)_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die_

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times_

_But I'll only stay with you one more night_

_(Sebastian)_

_So I cross my heart and I hope to die _

_That I'll only stay with you one more night_

_And I know I said it a million times _

_But I'll only stay with you one more night _

None of us said anything. We sat there clapping our hands; they had just dominated that song and we were screwed. This was officially anyone's game.

"Yup. He can sing." Artie answered himself.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: One Step Forward**

"A caramel latte and a medium drip for this guy. And maybe I could get him to split a biscotti." He said winking at the barista attending us, effectively causing her to blush. I rolled my eyes, knowing all too well what Sebastian was doing.

"You know my coffee order?"

"Of course I do." he said furrowing his eyebrow.

"You know you really shouldn't do that to people." I said after getting our drinks and sitting down. The Lima Bean was actually really packed today.

"Why not? It's fun." He said with a smirk.

"I still can't believe we'll both be going to nationals." I said taking a sip from my coffee.

"The only reason you guys tied with us is because you guys are last years favorite. If you guys were nobodies, we would have been the lone winners. We were definitely better than you."

_The air was tense to say the least. I looked over at Sebastian who stood with the Warblers, elegant as ever, standing tall and proud._

_ "In third place, the Mennonite Glee Club!" The Amish group went to collect their trophy. We clapped for them, even though we knew that second and first place would belong to either Dalton and McKinley._

_Marley squeezed my hand. She looked nervous, her face pale and her lips moving as if she was praying. I was probably equally as anxious as she was, but I learned how to keep my composure; one of the things that rubbed off on me after spending so much time with Sebastian._

_The judge had a surprised look on his face. "Moving on to Nationals in Los Angeles, the New Directions and the Dalton Academy Warblers!" The crowd stood up and cheered. A second of confusion passed by both show choirs before everyone started celebrating. We were moving on to Nationals._

I waved over Tina, Artie, Sam, and Britt when I saw them all walking into Lima Bean. After ordering their drinks, they pulled a table to sit with us.

"Hey guys! What're you up to?" Artie said.

"We're just talking about regionals last week." I said bumping fists with him.

"Yeah. That was definitely a twist." Tina said.

"It's exciting though! All of us in Los Angeles together." Britt said.

Sam put his arm over Sebastian's shoulder, to which Sebastian reacted by giving him a confused sideways glance. Clearly Sebastian didn't think they were as close as Sam thought. "So are you coming to watch us perform tomorrow?"Sam asked.

"What's tomorrow?" Sebastian asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Our opening night for Grease." Tina said as if it was blasphemous that he even asked.

"Crap."' Sebastian muttered under his breath. "I completely forgot."

"You can't make it?" I asked a little hurt.

"I told Hunter that I would go with him to Columbus. It's his first time going to a big city. Columbus is the closest thing this state has to city life." Everyone's eyes went wide and looked away from Sebastian. He looked around confused, clearly missing something.

"What?"

"It's opening night and Blaine's prince won't be there." Britt said. My face showed how irritated I was. I knew I was being selfish, but I had told Sebastian about it weeks ago.

"B, I'm sorry."

"That's fine. You should go with him." Sebastian gave me a look but decided to drop it, probably not wanting to argue with me in front of everyone.

"There are other performances." Britt suggested.

"Yeah, but none as important as the first." Tina said. Sebastian gave her a look, sarcastically thanking her for mentioning that.

"Well. I think this is the part where we make our exit." Artie said backing up from the table.

"No, you guys can stay." I said.

"We only came here to get coffee's. We're actually on our way to the mall." Sam said. "We'll catch you guys later."

"Bye Sebby. Bye Blaine." Britt said hugging us both.

When they had all left, Sebastian grabbed my hand. "Is there anyway I can make this up to you?"

"There's nothing to make up for. I'm okay, I promise. I wouldn't make you cancel on him." I hope the smile on my face was convincing enough.

* * *

"What's wrong Blaine?" My mom said, noticing that I was a little distant.

"Nothing mom, I'm fine!" I said smiling at her before giving her a hug. "Where's dad?"

"He's in the bathroom. " Just then my dad came out of the bathroom.

"Have you seen all the indecencies the teenagers write on the stalls? And what the hell is a glory hole." Oh god…I placed my hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh at what my dad had just asked. Some kids walked by as my dad had said that, turning around to stare at my dad.

"Calm down." My mother said rolling her eyes.

"Are you ready?" My dad asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah. A little nervous but I'll make it. Thanks for coming guys. It means a lot."

"Where's Sebastian?" My dad asked.

"He won't be able to make it tonight. He has plans." My parents looked at each other, realizing why I was so out of it.

"Son, you do realize that although you two are dating, you are two different people. You won't be able to spend every moment together. I don't want you to get too attached to him, in case...you know." I knew his words were true. I did need to realize that sooner or later, we would probably be going different ways. I didn't know what his plans were for next year, but I wanted to push it till the last minute if I could.

"Thanks dad. Well, I better get going. We start soon. Make sure to get good seats." I hugged them before turning down the hall and make my way backstage.

Everybody was already back stage by the time I got there. We were all sharing in small talk when we heard someone coming towards us.

"Break a leg guys!" Everyone turned around to see who was talking to us. Who we didn't expect to see was Mrs. Schuester.

"Mr. Schue!" Everyone yelled excited to see the former (or present…?) director of the glee club.

"What're you doing here!" Finn said running up to him to give him a hug.

"Well, I'm officially back! Congratulations on your win at regionals by the way, are you guys ready to take a second national championship?" Everyone cheered and clapped, excited that he was back. I always liked Mr. Schue, but I probably wasn't the closest to him, only spending a full year last year with him. The new kids were on the same boat as I was; only knowing him for a couple weeks before he left for Washington.

"So does that mean you're taking your job back?" Finn asked.

"Well, it seems that everyone warmed up to you. And you've led the team to a regionals victory, so I'll just be there for support. But as for the actual director, the title is still yours."

"Guys, we're on!" Artie said. Everyone hugged Mr. Schue before we got ready to start the play.

When the play was over, we all celebrated and soaked in the audience's applause. It had gone down perfectly, with only a few mishaps here and there but nothing that the audience would have noticed.

"Marley! You were incredible." I said hugging her tightly.

"I'm so glad you were my Danny. You were amazing." I kissed her cheek before going to congratulate everyone else.

"Hey, we're all heading over to Bread Stix. Want to come with?" Sam said patting my back.

"Y-yeah, I'll be there." After everyone had gotten there things together and changed out of costume, we started to make our way out.

I ran out to see if I could catch my mom and dad before they left, completely forgetting that they had come to the play. I saw them standing outside of the auditorium, waiting for me to come out.

"That was incredible sweetie! You did amazing, I'm so proud of you!" My mom said pulling me into a hug and crying as she was congratulating me.

"You were amazing. I can't believe we were blessed with such a talented young man." My dad said shaking my hand. "I'm proud of you son."

"Thanks dad. It means a lot." I said hugging him. It felt as if my dad was fully accepting of everything. It was good to finally hear my dad saying he was proud of me.

"There's someone here to see you Blaine." My mom said, looking past me.

"You were amazing." I turned around to see Sebastian standing there with an edible arrangement.

"Sebastian!" I said running up to hug him. "You came?"

"Of course I did." Sebastian leaned down to place a kiss on my lips before turning a little red realizing my parents were behind us. "I'm sorry I was such a jerk yesterday. I should have known that a boyfriend is supposed to place his significant other before his friends. Still learning, even after 5 months into this."

"Thank you Sebastian." I said taking his gift.

"I hope you like fruit and chocolate. I feel like I buy too many flowers for you. Not that an edible arrangement helps my bad ass image anymore than flowers do, but…"

"Who doesn't love an edible arrangement?" I said laughing, wrapping my arm around his waist.

"Mom, dad, it's nice to see you guys again." Sebastian said to my parents. They both smiled; Sebastian finally felt comfortable enough with them to call them mom and dad.

"Likewise! You should have seen how upset Blaine was earlier before you were here." My mom said as my dad wrapped his arm around her.

"MOM!" I could feel my cheeks heating up.

"I'm sorry about that." He said looking at them. "I was being a bad boyfriend."

"What do you say we all go to dinner tonight to celebrate my son bringing down the house? Sebastian, I assume you're spending the night at our place?" My dad said. This wasn't the first time that we've had a meal together, but this felt a little awkward having the first dinner with my parents and my boyfriend.

"I'd love to. And I don't know, if Blaine will have me then I don't see why not."

My mom laughed. "You think Blaine would pass on an opportunity to spend time with you?"

"Mom...seriously? Isn't it the father who is supposed to embarrass their kid?" My parents as well as Sebastian started laughing at my misery. Obviously.

**Don't count me in tonight at Bread Stix. –Blaine**

_**Tell Sebastian I say hi. –Sam**_

It was actually a little embarrassing how well my friends knew me when it came to Sebastian. I looked up to smile at Sebastian, happy that we would all be enjoying a nice dinner together. I didn't expect to see his face expressionless; his eyes looked sad, his gaze on the floor, his mind far away from here.

* * *

"I'm assuming your father isn't actually home?" I asked. Sebastian and I were on his way to his house after Sebastian had told my parents that his father was home for the weekend and that he wanted to introduce me to him. Chances were Sebastian was just horny.

"Got that right killer."

"Why did you not want to stay at my house?"

"I just wanted it to be us tonight." Sebastian looked distant again. During dinner with my parents, he looked as if everything was okay, but after getting to know him, I knew something was off.

"Is everything okay?"

"Definitely." His response was quick. Simple. Not wanting to enter into any detail.

When we arrived at Sebastian's house, we went to his room so that we could change into something more comfortable before lounging around the house. I threw myself on his bed to lie down to wait for him to be ready and felt my head hit something hard.

"Ow. What the hell? Clearly I can't throw myself on your beds anymore." I said rubbing my head and looking at what the object I hit was.

"An anatomy and physiology text book? I don't think learning about the body in a textbook will do anything to improve your sex skills Bas." I said jokingly.

"It's not for…wait a minute? You think my skills in bed need improvement?" He said tilting his head and crossing his arms.

"Kidding." I said rolling my eyes. "I didn't know that Dalton even had Anatomy course."

"Yeah, it was available as an elective."

"Why'd you choose it? I imagine it's hard."

"I…I was actually thinking about going to college for medicine."

"You want to become a doctor?" I asked surprised. I knew he could do it; Sebastian was one of the smartest people I knew. But he had never mentioned an interest in medicine or science. I guess I was silly to think that he would go to a school for something along the lines of theatre or the dramatic arts.

"Yeah. Is that weird?"

"No! I just don't remember you ever mentioning it."

"Yeah, I've been looking into it for some time now but I'm still not sure what I want to study. I really enjoy show choir and theatre though, so I'm kind of torn."

"Well, don't you only need to take certain classes for medical school? Why don't you major in theatre or something and then take the required classes?"

"That's what I was thinking." Sebastian said, putting on a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants.

"Sheesh. You're showing too much skin Sebastian, I might get turned on." I said laughing. Sebastian smiled before grabbing my by my hands and walking us out of his room to go downstairs.

Sebastian and I were sitting on his couch watching whatever was on TV; I was too distracted to really focus on anything. We were sitting there for an hour, not really having a full conversation and barely even touching once. I leaned my head so that I could kiss his neck, cradling his face with my hand. I pulled him in for a kiss, licking and sucking his lip, asking for access to explore his mouth.

Sebastian abruptly pulled away when I slid my hand under his shirt to caress his chest. "I don't have protection." He said looking away and taking my hand off of his face.

"We can go buy some?" I offered.

"Maybe later." This was so out of character for Sebastian. He would never turn down an opportunity to have sex; it kind of stung when he rejected me. Why was he acting like this?

After another fifteen minutes of sitting there without saying a word, I decided to break the silence "So, where do you plan on applying?" I could feel Sebastian tense next to me.

"Blaine." Sebastian's gaze was on the ground. "The reason I wanted to bring you here was because I wanted to talk to you." I could feel my stomach churning. Why was I so nervous about what he was going to say?

"About what?" I reached my hand to hold his hand, but he flinched and moved his hand away. This was going to be bad.

"M-my...my mother called my father and told him about our visit. I never told him that I didn't break up with you." I choked hearing his words. _I knew this was bad._ Sebastian breathed in heavily and closed his eyes. "At the end of the academic year, my father is sending me to live in London. I'll be attending college there...I-...I-I'll be studying abroad for the next 4 years."

Sebastian opened his eyes, allowing for a single tear to roll down his cheek. It felt as if I had just woken up from a beautiful dream. In that instant, I felt as if my entire world was shattered.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Two Steps Back**

**A/N: Just a heads up that it's another strong chapter. I don't want you guys to hate me, because I've given Sebastian pretty much the crappiest life ever, but keep faith in me and keep reading. It'll get better. I promise! **

"Blaine. Talk to me." Since the words had left my mouth, Blaine hadn't said a thing. He just sat there staring at one spot on the floor, not moving an inch. If it wasn't for the slight moving from his breathing, I would have been worried that he was dead.

"What does this mean Sebastian?" He said in barely a whisper. I don't know. I didn't know what this meant. What could we do? Nothing. It was over. It was done.

"I…I don't know."

"You're 18 Sebastian, you're an adult. You're free to do whatever you want. You don't need your dad's money… You're smart enough to get a full scholarship. Come with me to New York. We can work this out together. You can't just…you can't just leave me." Blaine's words were coated with hurt. I knew this would crush him. I knew this would break his heart.

"Blaine, you don't understand how my family works. Whatever he says, I obey. Simple as that. There's nothing left for me to do." _Please don't look at me like that Blaine, you're killing me._

"Sebastian. Please. Don't give up just like that." What was I supposed to do? Blaine didn't understand how we worked. My father would dictate my entire life. That's just how it would have to be. I wasn't giving up. I was accepting reality. "When did he tell you this?"

"Today. Maria told me yesterday that my father would be coming in today, which is why I lied to you and said that I was going with Hunter to Columbus. It was an excuse so that you wouldn't come over. I knew I couldn't go to the performance if my father was here, but as soon as he told me that I would be leaving at the end of the school year, he left again. He came just as quickly as he left, which is why I was able to make it to your show."

Blaine was being strong; he didn't cry, his voice didn't crack...he just sat there taking everything in. I wanted to hold him. To Comfort him. To make his pain go away. But I knew that doing that would only deepen his suffering. It was my fault he was like this.

"Blaine. If there were anything I could do, I would do it. You don't think I didn't cry from the second he told me until I arrived at McKinley to see you perform? You don't think this is killing me?"

"No. You can't give up Sebastian. That's not you… you've never given up on something. That's how we got to where we are now. And now that we face one obstacle, you throw the towel in?"

What could I say to Blaine to make him feel better? What could I do? I was useless. There's nothing I could offer Blaine now. I knew that the only way to get Blaine to accept the inevitable was if he hated me. I would have to bring out the old Sebastian; the Sebastian that could say and do things that would destroy Blaine. I would sacrifice my happiness in hopes that Blaine could one day find his again. It's the least I could do after taking his away.

"Blaine. I…I think you should go."

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute. Are you breaking up with me?" Blaine's voice was trembling, his whole body shaking.

"What's the point Blaine? We can't be together. We're only prolonging us breaking up. I've taken up enough of your time, it's time you move on and find someone else." My eyes were deceiving me. No matter how hard I tried, I could feel my eyes sting. No. Not now. I couldn't cry in front of him. I needed him to hate me. I would have the rest of my life to regret this moment. The rest of my life to cry. But not now. Not when he was still here.

"This can't be happening. Please tell me you aren't serious." He said grabbing my hand. It broke my heart to see him like this. It tore me apart. I could feel the light Blaine had brought back to my soul fading. _I could feel Blaine slipping out of my fingertips._

"We're done Blaine. I'm breaking up with you. " I said letting go of his hand.

"How could you do this? How can you just throw everything we've shared…everything we've been through out the window? Doesn't this hurt you Sebastian? Didn't I mean anything to you?" Blaine stood up, looking directly at me. I'm glad he didn't realize just how much this hurt. _How much this was killing me._ Blaine looked at me; his eyes were angry and his tone furious.

"I should apologize actually. I shouldn't have wasted your time. I knew from the beginning that this relationship would end badly. It's my fate, Blaine. I can't be happy. Not with my father. It's impossible. But you…you're loved by everyone. You have the rest of your life ahead of you. I have no doubt in my mind that you will succeed. You will find true love…you'll find someone who will be able to give you everything I can't. I'm not what's best for you. I shouldn't have-"

"Shut up! Shut up Sebastian. Don't tell me what's best for me. _I _know what's best for me. Not you. I thought…I thought we would…that maybe, just maybe we could be together…" Blaine didn't finish his sentence, but I knew all too well exactly what he was trying to say. Together. _Forever_.

This was it. It was now or never. "God, why are you overreacting Blaine? Toughen up man. I'm breaking up with you. Move on. I mean seriously, let's be honest, relationships aren't for me. I don't even know what got into me when I asked you out. I was being an idiot. And you…you Blaine, were stupid for thinking that I had changed." I said standing up and crossing my arms, a fake smirk on my lips.

Until now, Blaine didn't spill a single tear, but now tears were streaming down his face. It was working. "I know what you're doing Sebastian. This is just a defense mechanism. You think that you'll be able to push me away by saying these things to me. But I won't leave that easily. I won't just let you go. I know you. I know how you are. We can get past this Sebastian, together." Just kidding, guess it wasn't working.

He grabbed my arms and was bringing me in for a hug, but I pushed him off and laughed.

"You're kidding me right? Who do you think you are Blaine? You're lucky you have a nice ass and can shake your hips or else I wouldn't have stuck around this long. You should have known that you were just another slut for me to toy with. If you knew me you would know that the only reason I made you my boyfriend was for convenience. You know nothing about me Blaine. My dad was right about you."

I knew I had succeeded in making Blaine hate me when he slapped me. _Second slap of the day. _The sting felt good; it took my mind off of the other pain I was feeling. Blaine's demeanor changed from being upset to being angry.

"I know you're upset right now Sebastian but you have no right to talk to me like that. You can't just treat me like some random guy who meant nothing to you. You can't lie to me Sebastian, you can't pretend that you don't love me."

"You're pathetic. You're a nobody Blaine. I'm not pretending I don't love you. I pretended that I _did _love you. Like I said, I did whatever would make it easier for me to fuck you. I can't deny that you did feel amazing under me though. How about this; if you're ever lonely and want a quick screw, you can call me up?"

Blaine was angry but it was clear from his eyes that he was hurt. I had gotten fairly good at being able to read Blaine over these past months. It seemed as if my words had finally sunk in.

"Why are you doing this to me? What did I do to deserve this Sebastian?"

"Don't say that killer. I take back what I said. Let's stay together until I leave. I feel bad for you to be honest. Although, I think I have a new found respect for Kurt. Not sure how he put up with you." I hope the smile on my face wasn't coming across as fake as I felt it was. I felt as if my lips were trembling. I couldn't keep this act up for much longer.

Blaine was bawling his eyes by this point, anger written all over his face. "I hate you Sebastian." He said in between gritted teeth.

I was hoping that hearing those words would put me at ease, but they only served to further deepen my wounds. It felt as if salt was being poured on an open wound. Each word that I had said to him was a new knife entering my chest. Each word that I had said to him was a new cloud of darkness that covered my sun.

"I should thank you. I was stupid for thinking you could never change. My friends were all right about you Sebastian. You just destroyed the one person who never lost faith in you…the one person who loved you…"

I lifted up my arm, shooing him away with my hand. I knew I was about to crack, and I didn't want Blaine here to see it.

Blaine's eyes suddenly grew wide, worry written all over his face. Why did he suddenly change?

"Sebastian…what is that?" He said staring at me. What was he talking about? Blaine took a step forward, grabbing my arm gently and lifting up my sleeve. _FUCK. _"Sebastian…"

I ripped my arm away from him and pushed him away, covering my wrist with my hand.

"You should go." I said looking away from him.

"No. What…why are you doing that to yourself?"

"It's none of your business. Can you leave, please?" I could feel my barriers failing. I knew I was about to break.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why you would do that to yourself." He said, his voice soft and caring.

"I don't need to explain anything to you Blaine. It's my body. I do what I want." Blaine looked distraught as he tried to grab my hand.

_"Why would you lie to me Sebastian?" My father asked as he walked behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder._

_"I'm sorry father. I-I didn't want to lie to you, i-it's just tha-"_

_"Shut up!" He said smacking the side of my head causing me to wince in pain. "Don't you ever lie to me again!"_

_"I won-" I started._

_"Did I say you could speak?" He said grabbing me by my collar and pushing me harshly against the back of the chair. "This is what we're going to do. Immediately upon graduation you will be leaving to London."_

_"London?" Of all the places, why would he send me to London?_

_"Yes. You'll be attending school there. You won't be coming back until you've graduate, and hopefully by then you'll be worthy of being called me son." I felt as if the wind had been knocked out of me. London. He was sending me away. He was forcing me to do the one thing that would separate me from Blaine._

_"Father, please. Don't make me leave, I promise I'll break up with him. I want to go to school here. I want to move to New York."_

_"You think you deserve a second chance? After what you did to me? No. You will break up with that boy immediately, and you will be allowed access to only some of the money that your grandparents left for you. I wish you lived here so that I could kick you out. You should feel lucky that Dalton provides a room for you."_

_"Plea-" A slap to the face._

_"Smythe's don't plead Sebastian. When will you learn?" He said rubbing his temple and shaking his head. Everything that happened after that was a blur._

_Surprisingly, the pain of the beating wasn't as bad as when he normally beat me. The idea of having to leave Blaine was overruling any other thought or pain I felt. It was as if I was numb; my bruises and scratches seemed as if they didn't exist. I couldn't do this. What was the point of living if Blaine wasn't in my life?_

_I didn't know what I was doing. It felt as if I was going back and forth between reality and unconsciousness. My fist hurt from the punch to the mirror, and I had a cut from a piece of glass that fell on my foot. I didn't even know how I managed to get this razor, or let a lone where it came from. It was as if God was sending me a message; as if he had placed the razor there for me, telling me that using it would be the easiest way to escape my pain._

_Surprisingly, it didn't hurt that much. I kept cutting more lines of red, hoping that maybe another cut would make me feel something. Make me feel alive. The blood was beautiful; a dark shade of red. I slumped up against the wall and fell to the floor as more and more drops of blood were spilling from my cuts, a pool forming beneath me._

_I sat there, hugging my knees waiting for something to happen. Not sure what, but I needed something to make me realize that I wasn't dead…I was still alive. Something to make me continue on with my life. And then I remembered. Blaine would kill me if I didn't show up to his play. I couldn't let Blaine down! What would he do if he saw me like this? The thought of Blaine brought me happiness, but at the same time it brought with it a whole new pool of pain. As if I wasn't already drowning._

I could feel a single tear roll down my cheek. I felt as if I wasn't in control of my body, sort of like an out of body experience. Blaine's arms were wrapped around me, saying something that I couldn't really make out. I wasn't sure when I went down, but when I came back to the present I was on my knees, shaking from the memory that would haunt me forever.

"Sebastian. Why? Why are you cutting yourself?" Blaine said holding my wrist. He placed a gentle kiss on my cuts, before bringing his hand up to my cheek to rub it.

"I-…I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Talk to me, when did you do this?"

"When my father told me that I would be leaving. Leaving you." I whispered. Blaine hugged me again, crying again, this time harder than before. _Don't cry. Not for me._

"Why would you do that to yourself? Sebastian, I love you. This doesn't just hurt you, it hurts me. How do you think it makes me feel seeing you like this with cuts on your wrist?"

"What do you mean why would I do it? Because, Blaine, the thought of leaving you was too much for me to handle. But we're over now. You shouldn't care what I do anymore." Even in my haze, I still remembered what the purpose of the fight that we had been. We were over. We weren't together anymore.

"No, I know you didn't mean what you said. You were just trying to protect me Sebastian. I know you better than to believe those words you said to me."

"You need to leave." I said standing up. "I want to be alone."

"I don't care. I'm not leaving you. I can't leave you like this. You need me Sebastian."

"I don't need anyone. I've lasted 18 years living like this Blaine, I'm sure I'll survive another night." I needed to be alone. I couldn't have Blaine there with me. I knew that if Blaine stayed any longer, I would go back to him and beg him for his forgiveness, just so that we could break up again 4 months from now.

"Can I stay on your couch? I really don't want to leave you Sebastian, not like this. We should talk about this tomorrow. Don't worry about anything you said to me. I forgive you, okay? I love you more than anything."

"No." I reached into my pocket to pull out some money and I handed it to him.

"What the hell is this for?" He asked confusion all over his face.

"I'll call you a cab. Feel free to do whatever you want while you wait." Blaine didn't say anything; he simply looked at the money. I threw the cash on the couch and walked by him making my way upstairs.

Half an hour later and I heard the door downstairs being shut. I was drained from all the events of the day. Blaine was gone forever. Before I let that idea hit me, I let myself fall asleep, wishing more than anything that I wouldn't wake up.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Square One**

**A/N: Shout out to DREAMSandLOVE for entertaining me with your reviews :) Thank you for supporting me and being so passionate! Please don't hate me, I promise, it'll be better. A few more bumps but don't lose faith in me! My stories will end with happy endings. Well, maybe. **

Three weeks. Three weeks since Sebastian last answered my text. Three weeks since I last saw him. Three weeks since he tore me apart with every word. As much as I tried to deny it, I knew I still loved him, and I knew that he loved me too. Why was he so stubborn?

Every time I thought about Sebastian, I couldn't help but think about the scars on his wrist. It was as if the image was burned into my mind. I wanted to help him, but I'm stuck. What can you do to help someone who refuses and doesn't want to help themselves?

**Sebastian. Will you please just pick up your phone? –Blaine**

**I hope you realize that you have iMessage on. I can see that you've ready every single one of my texts. –Blaine**

**I miss you. –Blaine**

"Bro…" Sam said, waving his hand in front of my face. I had completely forgotten that I was at the Lima Bean with Sam and Britt. This wasn't the first time I had completely submerged myself in thinking about Sebastian; for the last three weeks I was so out of it. I couldn't focus. I couldn't eat. I could barely pay attention in rehearsals. I just wasn't motivated to do anything.

"Sorry. What were we talking about?" I said, realizing that the two blondes were staring directly at me. I took a sip from my coffee, brushing their gazes off my shoulder.

"I thought you liked medium drip?" Sam asked. I would do anything to remind me of Sebastian, even if it meant drinking his favorite drink, a caramel latte, which was way too sweet for my liking. I was being stupid, that much I knew.

"I do. Can't I try different things?" I knew I had an attitude, but the questions they asked me seemed so trivial.

"You don't like things that are too sweet though…"

"Well, it's Sebas-" I started before turning my gaze away. I had tried my best to not bring him up in conversation. I could feel everyone around me being annoyed by my constant comments on Sebastian. Besides, all talking about Sebastian managed to do was flood me with the last memories I had with him. "I just wanted to try it Sam…"

"Don't you think it's time you got over him Blaine?"

"Sam. Shut up." Britt said smacking his arm. "They had something special. He can't just forget about it just like that." Surprisingly, Brittany was my main support throughout this whole break up. She would sit with me and take everything in when I would spill by guts, holding my hand and never judging me.

"All I'm saying is that you need to get out there." Sam looked around, before nodding his head and pointing to someone adding sugar to their coffee. "What about him? He seems nice."

I turned around to look but shook my head. "You can't just assume someone's gay Sam." Sam shrugged his shoulders as he took a sip of his coffee. His intentions were sweet, but horribly misguided. "Thank you." I said smiling at him, hoping that he understood that I was grateful he was trying to help.

"Well, we should get going." He said standing up. "Are you sure you don't want to catch the movie with us?" He said grabbing my shoulder.

"No, it's okay, I'll only bring you guys down."

"If you say so. Ready to go Britt?" Sam asked.

Brittany looked at me, clearly worried about leaving me. When did I get to the point where my friends were worried about my sanity? I wasn't that bad…

"Go Britt. Have fun! Make sure to tell me all about it when it's over!" I said putting on a fake smile.

I wasn't sure why I spent so much time in the Lima Bean. I mean, I had always loved being here, but lately I've been coming here everyday, probably in my attempt to casually bump into Sebastian. So far, it hadn't been successful; Sebastian probably knew that I would be here.

"Mind if I sit down?" I jumped slightly coming out of my train of thought, startled at hearing someone talk to me. I looked up to see Hunter standing there, surprisingly not in his uniform. Nick and Jeff came over after Hunter had taken his seat.

"Hey Blaine!" Nick said ruffling my hair, not that it would do anything with the amount of gel I always had on.

"Hey guys!" I said as happy as I could manage to sound.

"Guys, don't you have some dance moves you should be rehearsing or something?" Hunter said giving them a look. Nick and Jeff looked at each other before rolling their eyes. Looks like Hunter was still the dictator he had always been.

"I guess this is where we say goodbye." Jeff said standing up before bumping my fist.

"See you later Blaine. Stop by Dalton soon." Nick said patting my back.

"I'll try. Bye guys. It was nice seeing you." I said waving to them as they walked away. "You could have been more subtle." I said shaking my head at Hunter.

"Not my thing." He said winking at me. It hit me that I hadn't seen Hunter since before Sebastian broke up with me.

"So, how have you been?" I didn't really care to be honest. Sure, Hunter was a nice enough guy, but I knew what he was here for.

"I've been alright. I would ask you, but I think I already know the answer." Hunter said crossing his legs and reclining on his chair.

"Thanks." I said rolling my eyes.

"How has he been, assuming that you've seen him?" Hunter's question took my by surprise. Why would he be asking me? Wasn't he his roommate?

"What do you mean? You haven't seen him?" I could feel my heart beat quicken. No. No, Sebastian couldn't be…

"Not enough to know. He's only been present in one of the Warbler practice and Thad and Trent say he hasn't been showing up to classes. When I do see him, it's when I walk into the room and he has someone under him screaming his name." Hunter nervously smiled, probably realizing that he had just said that allowed. I took a deep breath, half expecting to hear that, half hoping Sebastian wouldn't do that to me. "He only comes back to sleep, but doesn't even look at me let alone talk to me. Just once, but…" Hunter trailed off. What was he hiding from me…I was hoping that Hunter was kidding, or at least exaggerating the truth. It did hurt when he said that he was having sex with people, but it shouldn't bother me anymore. We weren't together. It shouldn't affect me. Right?

"I…I haven't spoken to him or seen him. Where is he staying if he's not sleeping in your dorm?"

"Like I said, he hasn't said anything to me." I couldn't help but feel worried. Should I show up at his place? No. Why would I go there only to be rejected? I could easily just text him if I wanted to be rejected, and I could do that from the comfort of my own home.

"Whatever." I mumbled under my breath. "I don't care anymore."

"I hope I'm not crossing a line here Blaine, but you're not kidding anyone. You're depressing tweets? Totally tacky." If I were a rude person, I would have given him the finger. But I was kind and polite. I was Blaine Anderson. Lately, I've had to remind myself who I was. Pathetic, I know, but Sebastian honestly felt like my other half. I felt incomplete without him.

Hunter sighed. "In all seriousness Blaine, I'm worried about him. He's been hanging out with some new people that don't strike me as good company. He doesn't show up to practice, he doesn't go to class, he doesn't play lacrosse, he doesn't do anything but drink, smoke, and have sex. It's like he's not even Sebastian anymore." Smoke? Since when did Sebastian smoke? Sebastian was for all intents and purposes killing himself slowly. I needed to help him. I couldn't just leave him.

"What am I supposed to do Hunter? He doesn't want me in his life anymore. I'm not going to force him to be anything to me. Not my boyfriend. Not my friend. Nothing. I don't need someone like that in my life."

"You realize that he still loves you right? The few time's I have seen him, his eyes are distant and it's like he has a permanent grimace on his face. At night, he wakes up screaming and sometimes I hear him say your name in his sleep. You should see the face on the guy's faces when by mistake he moans out your name. It's hilarious." Hunter said laughing before shaking his head and changing his mood, suddenly looking upset. "He cries in his sleep Blaine. Obviously I don't say anything; I know how pissed he would be if I told him I've seen him cry." Hunter genuinely looked worried about Sebastian. _Weird._

"What do you want from me Hunter?"

"You need to talk to him."

"You don't think I've tried? I've called him and texted him almost every single day." I said throwing my hands up in defeat, probably a little more dramatically than needed. I turned a little red when I realized that the patrons of the Lima Bean were all staring at me. Had I been yelling?

"You can't just give up on him. He needs you and you know that."

"Why do you even care? Now that I'm single, shouldn't you be trying to get with me even more than when I was with Sebastian?" I said crossing my arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Would you give me a chance?" He said winking at me. "Probably not. But more importantly, Sebastian is my friend. I won't do that to him. I'm not saying you should date him again, but I'm saying fix whatever's been broken and maybe you two can at least be friends."

"Why should I keep trying?" I was being stubborn, I knew that, but I wasn't about to open myself up just to be broken all over again. What was the point in that?

Hunter stood up. "Because you still love him." He said before turning around and walking away. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting there, Hunter's words resonating in my head. I had to do something. I couldn't…I wouldn't leave Sebastian. Not now. Not ever.

**You're picking me up at 9. We're going to Scandals. –Blaine**

**_That's not my thing. I'm too classy for that. Just come over and we can have sex here. –Hunter_**

**Not what I meant Hunter. Chances are Sebastian will be there. –Blaine**

**_I said you talk to him. I don't want to get involved with him until he's back to normal. There's nothing the Warblers or I can do about him. –Hunter_**

**I have a plan. A stupid plan, but I know it'll work. –Blaine**

**_*sigh* Fine. –Hunter_**

* * *

"Someone looks cute as ever." Hunter said walking up to me with his hands in his pocket. This was the first time that I've seen Hunter dressed up, and he cleaned up well.

"H-Hey. You look nice. Very handsome." I said nodding my head as if I approved.

"Same killer." _Don't call me killer. _That's Sebastian's thing. "Except, a bowtie? This is a gay bar Blaine. They don't accept children here." Hunter said with a smirk on his lips.

"Shut up." I said punching his arm.

"So, what's this plan of yours?" He said handing his fake to the bouncer.

"Well, if I came by myself, Sebastian would take one look at me and turn the other way. But, if he knows that you're my date tonight, he'll want to come beat you up and that's when I'll make my move and talk to him." The bouncer gave my fake back and we made our way to the sit at the bar. I couldn't help but feel slightly embarrassed when the bouncer rolled his eyes at me when he heard my plan. Even he thought it was idiotic.

"Your plan sucks. And I'm not letting him hit me." Hunter said shaking his head. Yeah, my idea was pretty stupid, but I had a feeling it would work. "If this doesn't work, you owe me a kiss." He said, not even looking at me.

"Wh-…no. Absolutely not."

"Kiss or I walk out." Hunter's face was serious, but a slight smile was playing at his lips.

"Fine. Nothing else." Giving into peer pressure was never my thing, but what the hell, who cares I'm single now.

The bar tender handed two beers to Hunter. "A few of these and you'll be begging for me by the end of the night." He said handing me my beer.

"Hunter, one of us has to drive. You can drink. I'll be the driver tonight." I said grabbing the beer and placing it down.

"Oh c'mon. If we're going to go through with this stupid plan of yours, then we can at least enjoy ourselves in the process. We can take a cab."

"We're not having sex Hunter." I said, pushing the beer closer to him.

"Looks like you were right." Hunter said. After an hour of being half forced to dance to with Hunter, Sebastian showed up, walking into Scandals already tipsy judging from the way he walked. His eyes seemed slightly red, as if he had just smoked before coming in. I was hoping that Hunter meant cigarettes, not that they were any better, but since when had he started smoking weed?

There was something off about Sebastian. He usually wore a nice polo, looking handsome as ever, but he was wearing an outfit that sort of reminded me of a hipster. I walked over to him as he sat down at the bar. "Not interested." He said not looking over before taking his second shot.

"Hi Sebastian." Sebastian looked over after realizing it was my voice; his eyes shot open and he seemed slightly startled before composing himself and turning his head away from me.

"What're you doing here?" He asked before ordering a beer. His voice was calm, but something about how he spoke made me think that maybe he was happy to see me…maybe even relieved?

"Well, I knew that if I wanted to get a hold of you, this would be where to find you. How have you been?" I asked with a smile on my face, hoping that maybe we weren't as bad as when we last saw each other.

"I'm not in the mood for this Blaine." He said standing up and starting to walk out of the bar. Hunter stood up and placed his hand on Sebastian's chest to stop him. "What the hell are you doing here?" Hunter put his hands in his pocket. "I'm here with Blaine."

"Please tell me you two aren't trying to pull an intervention right now? Get out of my way." Sebastian said walking by Hunter. Hunter grabbed his arm but was pushed aside by Sebastian as he walked out.

"Sebastian, wait!" I said running after him. I knew he would try to leave. "Can we talk?"

"What is there to talk about Blaine?" He said turning around. He was aggravated, that much I could tell.

"About us." I said standing close to him. Hunter walked out of Scandals but stopped a little ways from us.

"Why? Seems like you're having a good time with Hunter. Don't let me intrude." He said turning around again before I grabbed his arm.

"Can you come with me? Come spend the night with me. You're in no condition to drive." I said, fully aware of just how much I was pleading.

"No thanks. I'll walk to my house."

"Sebastian that will take you hours. You're not leaving here unless it's with me." I said this time with more authority.

Sebastian laughed, shaking his arm out of my grip. "And why exactly do I have to listen to anything you tell me?" Sebastian was being defensive, but he sure did know how to be mean.

"Please? Will you just do this last thing for me? After you hear me out and we talk, you'll never have to see me again if you don't want to. Just tonight. Stay with me tonight." Sebastian's face was that same expressionless face he had when he didn't want anyone to know what he was feeling.

"What about Hunter?" Hunter walked over to us and handed me his keys. "I'll take a cab. If you so much as scratch my car Blaine, you'll owe me a lot more than a kiss." He said before starting to walk away.

"Wait! Hunter, that's not fair. Take your car, we'll take a cab." I said giving him back his keys.

"Suite yourself." He said before walking away. I hope he wasn't mad, I didn't want to hurt him by just throwing him aside when Sebastian showed up.

"Are you two dating?" Sebastian asked after we got into the cab. He wouldn't look at me, but I could tell he was a little hurt.

"No. I kind of used him so that he could help me get to you." I admitted.

The rest of the car ride was spent in silence. When we arrived at my house, we walked inside and went to my room.

"Where are your parents?" He asked sitting down on my bed.

"Out on business. They haven't been here for a week." I took off my clothes and stood there in my boxers, looking for clothes. I smiled when I looked into the mirror and saw Sebastian staring at me. "Do you want some clothes?"

"Sure." Sebastian said looking down at the floor. He wasn't upset, but his face seemed distant. I grabbed a shirt and shorts from my closet and threw it at him.

"Are you hungry?" I asked putting on my own clothes.

"We're here to talk Blaine. I don't want to make this into anything." He said, his face serious again.

"I just assumed now that you're smoking you might have the munchies." I said looking directly at him.

"Who told you? Fucking Hunter I'm going to kill him." He said as he started undressing.

"It was clear from your blood shot eyes, don't blame hunter for this." I said walking over to sit with him. "Why are you doing drugs now Sebastian. You never did drugs before."

"Does it matter?" He said putting his clothes on a chair. "It's fun. I have some if you'd like to try it."

"No. I'm all set. I was going to offer you to watch some TV downstairs, but I was thinking that maybe we could just lie down on my bed?" Sebastian looked over at me. I could tell he was hesitating, not wanting to do anything that would lead us to falling back to where we were only a short three weeks ago.

"S-sure." He said before walking over. We settled down in the bed under the covers, Sebastian lying face up while I was on my side so that I could look at him. I knew having him in my bed was a bad idea; I knew it would hurt him just as much as it was hurting me. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Sebastian, the way we ended things was rushed and inappropriate. I need to know, and I want you to be completely honest with me. Did you mean those things you said to me?"

Sebastian closed his eyes and paused. For a second, I thought maybe he had fallen asleep. "No." He breathed out with a sigh. "But I can't be with you Blaine."

"Why not?" I asked, searching for his hand under the blanket. I slipped my fingers in between his, but he didn't grab mine. He just let me hold onto his. "We can make a long distance relationship work if we tried Bas."

"It's pointless. In a few months, I won't see you ever again. Why put myself through a relationship when I know it's just going to end. And you already know how much long distance things work."

"We can still be together though. We can make it work; we don't have to break up Sebastian. I…I need you. You don't know how hard these past few weeks have been on me." I said, looking away from his face.

"You have no idea." He whispered, opening his eyes again and staring at the ceiling.

"Sebastian…"

"All this is doing is opening up wounds that were finally starting to heal. I shouldn't have come here." Sebastian said sitting up and placing his legs over the edge of the bed.

"No! Please, stay Sebastian. For me? Just one more night if that's all you want. Just hold me." I knew I sounded pathetic, but it was what I wanted. I would trade anything in the world to have Sebastian stay with me. I missed him. I needed him. I loved him. _Stupid Hunter, he was right._

Sebastian lied down, facing me, his fingers intertwined with mine. Exactly where they were supposed to be. "Have you…have you still been, uh…" Sebastian looked away from me as I tried to find the words that wouldn't be too insensitive. I ran my fingers on his wrist, feeling ever scar that he had placed there. "Even though we aren't dating Sebastian, I still love you. I need you to promise me you won't do this anymore. When you feel upset, or when you're angry, talk to me. Call me, text me, whatever. I'll make my way to you. Just…don't hurt yourself anymore. Please?"

Sebastian looked up into my eyes before he nodded his head slowly. "I won't." Sebastian whispered before closing his eyes again. Every time Sebastian wanted to reflect or think about something, he seemed to close his eyes to forget everything that was going on around him. "I never thought I would be like this again." He whispered.

"Like what?" I asked moving in closer so that our foreheads were touching; the tip of our noses rubbing against each other.

"With you. Like this." Sebastian slipped his leg in between mine, sighing happily.

"Will you do one last thing for me?" I asked. Sebastian nodded, opening his eyes again to look at me.

"I don't care if you drink, just drink socially and responsibly. The last thing I want is to get a call in the middle of the night and hearing that you've been hurt. Call me if you need a ride, even if it's at 3 in the morning. And please, the one thing I don't want you to do is drugs. I know you're just trying to forget, but Sebastian that's not how you do it." I said squeezing his hand.

Sebastian nodded. "I promise." They way he said it didn't really have me very convinced.

"Why haven't you been attending classes or any of your lacrosse games? Or the Warbler rehearsals?"

"It's stupid. All those things are trivial." He said simply, as if that response sufficed.

"No. They're not. You need to finish your senior year strong, don't throw all the things you love away."

"What's the point if I can't have the one thing I love the most?" He said, looking away from my eyes.

"You do have me though. I'll always be here for you, even if we're not together." I said kissing his forehead.

"I meant sex with you." He said smiling.

"Sebastian! Way to ruin a moment." I said smacking his arm.

"Can I tell you a secret?" Sebastian asked to which I nodded. "Whenever I was sleeping with someone, I would think of you."

"Flattering, but I'm pissed that you've already returned to your one-night-stand ways." I said glaring at him.

"I know. I knew it would hurt you if you found out, but it's the only way I know how to cope. Hunter was pissed when I called him Blaine."

"You had sex with Hunter?!" I asked, irritation seeping out of my words. Sebastian's eyes grew wide.

"I figured he had told you everything." He said blushing slightly, realizing that Hunter of all people would piss me off the most. The only person he could fuck that would piss me off more than him sleeping with Hunter would be Kurt.

"Was it bad at least?" I asked glaring at him.

"Are you kidding? Have you seen his ass?" Sebastian said shrugging his shoulders. I smiled, but it really did hurt.

"What does this mean Blaine?" He asked, his voice soft. Confused.

"I don't know. You already said you don't want to be together."

"You know I do. But it's dumb to think that a miracle will happen that will keep us together. I'm not like you Blaine; I'm a realist. My life isn't some make-believe world where everything works out in the end."

"I know. But I do love spending time with you. Maybe we could be friends?" I asked looking directly at his eyes.

"So you mean torturing each other by being with each other, be not actually being with each other?"

"If that's what it takes to be with each other, but not actually be with each other, but being with each other, or something…I don't know I'm confused. So, friends?"

Sebastian pressed his lips into mine, forcing his tongue down my throat as his hands roamed my body and lightly caressed my skin. I shivered when I felt his hand traveling under my shirt and on my chest. The kiss was intense; hot, passionate, and absolutely desperate.

Sebastian pulled away, a look of shock crossing his face. Looks like he was surprised that even he did that. "Friends." He said laughing.

"Friends don't make out." I said laughing.

"Well, we're special friends." Sebastian said turning his back towards me. I wanted nothing more than to wrap my arms around him and press myself into him until it felt as if we were one. But, friends didn't do that.

"Goodnight Sebastian." I said shutting off my light.

"Goodnight B." He said. I could feel the pillows move slightly as he turned his head to look at me before resting his head again. "I'm so stupid." I heard him whisper. Stupid for being here with me? Or stupid for breaking up with me? I was hoping it was the latter.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: Friends**

**A/N: So, I haven't written about my favorite character in a while, and I really want to incorporate them more, so there's a change to the story in this chapter. I usually try to more or less stay within the actual story, but I like to switch things up here and there. Enjoy!**

I should have known that Sebastian wouldn't be there in the morning, but I half expected that when I reached over to hug him he might be just there. But no, friends don't have to stay the night and wake up with you. They could come and go whenever they wanted. _Friends. _What does that even mean?

As much as every fiber in my body told me to stay in bed, I knew that I had to do something productive with my life. I got up and quickly showered and changed before making my way downstairs to start making breakfast.

I was surprised when I saw a tall, lean, gorgeous man sprawled out on the couch. Sebastian! I walked over him and bent down so that I was at eye level with his face. I chuckled when I heard him murmur my name. He looked adorable sleeping, his hair down and bangs slightly covering his eyes. I pushed his bangs aside, wanting to take in all his beauty. Wanting to take in all his peaceful blissfulness. He mumbled something as he readjust himself, his arm and leg hanging off the couch that was too short for him. He looked beautiful like this. _Cute._

"Stop staring at me." Sebastian mumbled, stretching out his limbs and yawning.

"What're you doing down here?" I asked, wanting more than anything to lean down and kiss him, but, we're just friends.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are the most restless sleeper in the entire world? Well, not that I would know, I haven't actually fallen asleep with many guys. But you, by far, are the worst sleeping buddy ever." He said sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"What! That's not true, this isn't the first time we've slept together." I said standing up and furrowing my eyebrows and crossing my arms. Since when was I bad sleeping…buddy?

"Yeah, well usually you're arms are around mine or mine are around yours." He said before yawning again and standing up. "No one's told you, I'm assuming, because you haven't slept with many guys."

Well, I hadn't….but still. "Shut up."

"You know you called me your anchor in your sleep?" I couldn't help but turn slightly red. I remember referring to Kurt as my anchor when I was talking to Finn. That's kind of embarrassing. Sebastian chuckled before starting to walk upstairs.

"Friends usually ask to use their friend's bathrooms, just to be polite and stuff, just so you know." I said trailing behind him.

"The one thing I'm worse at than being a boyfriend is being a friend." He said turning around on the stairs and winking at me. "At least when we were dating I had an idea of what to say or do to make you happy and be all boyfriendy, but now that you're my friend, I don't know what I can and can't say or do. I don't have many friends you know."

"That's not true. You have Nick, Jeff, the Warblers, Hunter…"

"Nick and Jeff are more like acquaintances, the Warblers are my teammates, and Hunter is just my convenient sex buddy." I could tell that my face must have looked a little hurt. He could sleep with whomever he wanted. I shouldn't care. "What? I thought friends talk about these things?"

"Yeah…uh, they do. I'll start breakfast while you shower. Hurry up, I'm making pancakes." I said smiling and turning around to head towards the kitchen.

"Blaine…" Sebastian called out.

"Yeah?" I said turning around to look at him.

"I…I uh. I don't eat burnt pancakes so don't mess them up." Hesitation. I could feel it, he wanted to say something else. Say it Sebastian! Why did he never say exactly what he wanted to?

"Well then you're not eating cause burnt pancakes are my favorite." I said laughing and making my way back towards the kitchen.

I had a stack of pancakes and was pulling out the syrup and juice when Sebastian walked into the kitchen and sat down. "This is weird." He said.

"What is?" I asked, placing two pancakes on his plate and handing him a glass.

"Do friends make friends food?" Sebastian actually looked as if he had no clue.

"I mean, on occasion I guess." I said sitting down.

"What's the occasion?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up. If you don't want to eat then don't. More for me." I said, stuffing my face with food.

Sebastian laughed at how pouty I was. "I don't think I've ever seen you eat like that." He said, elegantly cutting his pancake with a knife and fork.

"What can I say, I don't have to impress you anymore. So, get used to it." I said before taking another mouthful of pancake.

"I hope you choke." He said chuckling.

"What the hell? Why…?" That's not something you say to friends.

"That way I would have to perform CPR and my lips would be on yours." He said winking at me.

"I'm pretty sure choking calls for the Heimlich. Nice try though." I said turning slightly red.

"Oh this is going to be fun." He said laughing

"What is?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Teasing you. Making you want me until you crack."

"I think you don't know me very well. I pride myself in self-control."

"I'll make you a deal. If I crack before you do, I will do anything and everything you say for one day. But if you break first, you're my slave for a day." Sebastian extended his hand to shake on it.

"You're on. May the best man win." I said gripping his hand.

Sebastian stood up with his plate and was walking to the sink but stopped right next to me. He leaned down so that his lips were millimeters from my ear. "I plan on it." He whispered, his voice so seductive that it sent a shiver down my spine. I felt his lips lightly touch me as he curved his lips into a smile. _Not fair._

"That's cheating."

"All's fair in love and war." Sebastian smirked and lightly ran his fingers up my arm before making his way over to wash the dishes. Something told me that I wasn't going to win this one.

* * *

Sebastian hadn't texted me in four days. Why was he ignoring me? No. He wasn't ignoring me. Right? Friends don't have to text everyday. That's why. Because we were friends. I hated that word. _Friends. _

"Are you coming tonight?" Britt asked me putting her head on my shoulder as we walked towards the choir room.

"Where?" I asked as I rummaged through my satchel searching for some sheet music I wanted to give to Mr. Schuester and Finn. I wanted to try out a song for Nationals.

"To see a movie with Sebastian, Santana, and I!" Sebastian and Britt were going to see a movie? And since when was Santana in town?

"Yup, that's right. Santana has made her triumphant return to McKinley!" Santana said as if she was answering the mental question I made myself. Santana ran up to me and pulled me in for a hug before turning to Britt and kissing her.

"Santana! What're you doing here?" I said. I was really happy to see her; it had been months since I last saw her.

"Well, I'm moving to New York at the end of the academic year, so I decided why not get the hell out of Louisville and move back and actually whip you losers into a team."

"Take a seat guys." Mr. Schuester said walking into the choir room. Santana stood next to Finn as Britt and I sat down. "As you can see, we have with us Ms. Santana Lopez, one of the graduated powerhouses of last ye-"

"Mr. Schue, I've met the new kids before. I came back with the rest of the graduates to help them with sectionals." She said crossing her arms and smiling.

"Oh…Okay, well-" Mr. Schue started before being interrupted again by Santana. Mr. Schue rolled his eyes but sat down on his stool. It was pretty cool seeing Finn and Santana run the glee club.

Santana was talking to us about how things were about to change, and how a fierce, female leader is exactly what the New Directions needed. There was something about Santana that I loved, despite her sassiness, which in reality was actually really funny. That is of course unless it was directed towards you.

"Now, girls. You know what it's like to have to wait to see if a guy will ask you out to prom right?" All the girls hollered, and even Artie joined in by yelling 'preach'. "Well, I thought of a way for you all to feel empowered. A Sadie Hawkins dance." The girls stood up and clapped, while the guys just looked at each other and groaned. I could feel myself tense up as worry washed over me. Santana looked at me when she saw my expression. It hit me that the only person who knew about the jocks who beat my friend and I after a Sadie Hawkins dance at my old school was Kurt. It wasn't a memory that I wanted to relive.

"You'd still have to run this by Principal Figgins, Santana. As great as the idea sounds, you need to get his approval first." Mr. Schuester said.

"Don't worry about Ol' figgy. I'll handle him." And I knew she would. Santana was good at getting her way.

"So why don't we use this week to prepare songs for the dance?" Finn said, to which everyone agreed.

When the meeting was over, I was walking down the hall making my way to my car when Santana and Britt came up behind me, placing their arms in between mine. "Hi ladies." I said smiling at both of them.

"What do you say you treat us to some coffee at the Lima Bean, and we make out in front of you." Santana said laughing.

"Can't say that's really what I'm into, but why not." I said rolling my eyes.

We arrived at the Lima Bean, and surprisingly didn't run into anyone we knew. "So, how have you been? How are you and Sebastian?" Santana asked taking a sip from her mocha.

Looks like Britt didn't mention anything to her. "We…we're not together."

Santana furrowed her eyebrow. "What do you mean? What happened?" She asked, the sincerity of her questions evident. They were my best friends. I knew I could tell them everything, not that Britt didn't already know. When I had finished filling Santana in on everything she had missed, she looked at me like I was an idiot.

"Is he stupid? Who cares what his dad says? He can do whatever he wants. He loves you, that much I'm sure of." She said, pulling out her phone.

"What're you doing?" Britt asked as Santana was furiously typing away at her phone.

"Texting that twink." She said, not looking up from her phone. She smirked, probably happy with what she was typing.

"Santana, please don't! We're friends now."

"Friends? What does that even mean?" She said glaring at me. Precisely how I felt. What did that mean for us? Normally, being friends would be easy to understand, but not with Sebastian and I. I opened my mouth to try my best to explain it, but wasn't given the chance. "No, you two are way too hormonal and in love to be friends. One of you is going to snap."

"Oh we know." I said shrugging my shoulders. I felt like a masochist; I was only hurting myself. But something about it was addictive. Sebastian was addictive. His touch, his kiss, his voice, his body on mine, him telling me he loved, his fingers in between mine, his smile, his eyes, the way he made me feel.

"Please tell me you aren't day dreaming about him right now." She said with a disgusted look.

"What? No! Why would you think that?" I said turning red.

"Well, you just sighed and had this goofy look on your face. Guess Brittany, Sam, and Tina weren't kidding about you and you're lovey dovey relationship with Sebastian." She said laughing. I took a sip of coffee hoping that it would give me a second to find an excuse.

"So are you coming to the movies tonight? You never answered me before!" Britt asked with a blank look on her face.

"I wasn't invited." I said looking down at the table.

"What do you mean you weren't invited? I told him to invite you!"

"Looks like the message wasn't passed on." I said as Britt brought out her phone and started texting away as well.

"Well, I'm going to get myself a biscotti then." I said standing up and walking away. I didn't really understand why Sebastian hadn't invited me, but truth is I was probably over thinking it and I would only stress myself out. Sebastian didn't have to invite me anywhere. If he wanted to go with just Britt and Santana, that would be fine. I'm not his boyfriend. It was kind of hard to remember that we weren't actually dating, so I had to constantly remind myself that we weren't together.

**_So, I'm glad to know that Santana and Brittany hate me because of you. –Sebastian_**

**I didn't tell them to text you. Santana was curious why we weren't together and Britt brought up going to a movie and how you didn't invite me. –Blaine**

**_I'm kidding Blaine. And I did invite you, didn't I? –Sebastian_**

**No. –Blaine**

**_Want to go watch a movie tonight with us? –Sebastian_**

**No. –Blaine**

**_I'll take that as a yes. –Sebastian_**

"Let's go." Santana said grabbing my hand and pulling me with her.

"I don't want to go to the movie." I said getting in the backseat of her car. I didn't have a choice; we had already dropped off my car at my house. I was literally a hostage.

"Don't care. I'm sitting you and Sebastian down and putting you two in your place. Auntie Snix just arrived on the bitch town express." She said pulling out of Lima bean.

"Why do you care? Not to be mean, but I just don't get what your angle is." I asked looking out the window.

"If you tell anyone, I will deny it. But I care about Sebastian. Of course, I love you too, but Sebastian is like my brother from another mother. We're a lot alike him and I." Had they actually kept in touch since Santana had left?

When we arrived at Sebastian's house, I couldn't help but be thankful that they were there. It was always a little awkward when Sebastian and I hung out by ourselves. I knocked on the door, hoping that maybe nobody was home and I didn't have to be in an awkward situation again.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Maria said opening the door. "Oh, Blaine! It's so good to see you again!" She said pulling me into a hug.

"Maria! It's been too long, how have you been! These are our friends Brittany and Santana." I said pointing to them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you both. Are you all here to see Sebastian?"

"Yes we are. Where is the little bitch?" Santana said walking by us and making her way inside.

"Sorry. She's…passionate." Brittany said smiling at Maria when she looked at Santana as if she was crazy.

"It's quite alright. He's out back in the gazebo. I'll be right out with drinks and some snacks for you." Of course Sebastian had a gazebo.

"Thank you Maria." I said as we walked inside and out the back door. Sebastian was lying on the grass out back with his headphones on, sprawled out soaking in the sun. It looked like he was sleeping.

"Sebby!" Britt said jumping on top of him and hugging him tightly. Sebastian jumped slightly when Britt had surprised, but quickly composing himself and pulling out his headphones before hugging her.

"Hey Britt!" He said letting go and standing up. "Satan!" Sebastian said hugging Santana and twirling her around. Since when had these three been this close?

"Hey there killer." Sebastian said pulling me into a kiss. Sebastian pulled away, both of us turning a bright shade of red. "Sorry, old habits die hard." He said smiling and scratching his head. Looks like the kiss was just as much as a surprise to him as it was to me. It was like second nature to us; to just kiss whenever we were with each other.

"H-hey." I said, a nervous smile on my lips. Brittany grabbed Sebastian's hand and was pulling him to the gazebo as Santana and I trailed behind them. Just then, Maria was come out with some snacks and lemonade.

"Thank you Maria." Sebastian said taking the platter from her. "You're free to go." He said smiling.

"Oh no Sebastian, I still have the dishes and the laundry to do. Have you decided yet what you want for dinner?"

"It's okay, really. We'll be eating out tonight, so you don't have to stay. Santana will take care of the dishes and the laundry. Go home to your family, I'm sure they miss you." Santana made a disgusted face and put up her hand, clearly not agreeing with what Sebastian had said she would do. Sebastian pulled Maria in for a hug before handing her what looked like money. This was so out of character of him, but it was a really nice change. He had finally learned that the help weren't people that you could just get rid of at whim. They were human. They deserved respect.

Maria's eyes grew wide. "Mr. Smythe, I can't accept this."

"Maria. What did I say about calling me by my father's title? Sebastian or Bas, your choice. And please, take it. Treat yourself to something nice, or buy your kids some nice presents."

Maria smiled before bowing and walking away. She was clearly taken aback just as much as I was with how Sebastian was behaving.

"So, wha-" Sebastian started turning back around to look at us.

"Sit down." Santana said, standing up and crossing her arms. "Talk to Auntie Tana." She said with a smile and sitting down next to Sebastian. All of a sudden, her face turned serious. "What is this bull shit that you and Blaine are just friends?"She said, smacking Sebastian in the arm.

"Well, I'm sure Blaine told you that I'm leaving to London at the end of the academic year?"

"Which is completely absurd Bas. You're free to choose what you want. You don't need anything from your dad. Come to New York with us. We can all help you get used to the poor people life." Santana said smirking. I felt like I had already heard these words come out of my mouth before. She was just wasting her breath.

"You don't understand Santana. I have no choice. What's the point in being together for a few more month's when we're going to break up anyways?"

"Yet you chose to remain friends? Do you think that'll make anything easier? You'll still end up with the same heartache that you would feel if you guys were still together. You're torturing yourselves. The only thing that's different is you won't spend as much time together and you gave up sex. Unless, that's something you guys still do." Santana said with a smirk on her lips. Everything she said made sense, but…

"So, what? You're saying we shouldn't be friends either?" Sebastian said crossing his arms. This is the part where Sebastian get's defensive and starts raising his voice, not wanting to back down.

"No. What I'm saying is you grow a pair, stick up to your father, tell him what you want, and then make it happen. It's that easy, you two are just being dramatic."

"Santana, please, can we just drop this?" I said, really not wanting to talk about this anymore. Friends. I could live with that.

"Fine. But just know that I am totally rubbing it in your faces when you two get back together. I'm already mentally preparing my speech. It'll start off with a big, fat, 'I told you so.' And then-"

"Okay. We get it." Sebastian said rolling his eyes. This was going to be a long night. "So what movie are we watching?"

"Something unicorn." Britt said. Sebastian raised an eyebrow, confused as to what she was talking about.

Santana and I laughed, remembering last years debacle with Kurt and Brittany and their campaign's for presidency. "I don't get it." Sebastian said. "Those don't exist."

"Well, clearly all you've seen is horses then." Britt said, fully ready to defend her statement. "Those aren't as special. They've lost their horn." Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows but shook his head, not really willing to delve that deep into the imagination of Brittany S. Pierce.

"Did you know that Brittany started a rumor that Kurt's face was used as a template for Hasbro's successful line of My Little Ponies?" I wasn't really sure why I brought that up; maybe it was to hear Sebastian's laugh. The laugh that I loved.

And I was right, he busted out laughing, holding his stomach, literally at the point of tears. "That is too funny! I knew I loved you." Sebastian said putting his arm around Britt's shoulder.

"It wasn't a rumor Blaine. It's based on fact." Britt was convinced, and nothing we said or did would change her mind.

"Alright, let's get going. I'm starving." Santana said standing up and grabbing Brittany's hand. Sebastian and I stood up and walked behind them. We walked close enough that our hands would occasionally touch, causing Sebastian to smirk, pretending he didn't do it on purpose. Sebastian was up to his sneaky ways again. This would be a _really _long night.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: In Reverse**

**A/N: Thank you to ImperVerd for your kind words and for being so passionate about my story. It means a lot :) I have taken your feedback into consideration, and I'll try my best to improve! Anyways, hope everyone enjoys! **

Precisely why you don't fall in love Sebastian. It makes you weak. It makes you vulnerable. _It hurts._ Love does nothing but bring you up and then tear you down. Smart people like myself don't do that. Why do you think most successful people struggle with love? Because it only serves as a detriment. That simple.

Well, obviously, but what was I supposed to do now that I was in it? If anyone saw me, they would probably just assume I'm a nutcase talking to myself. Which, in all honesty, I probably am. Last night was awkward; Blaine and I sat at either ends of the group in the cinema, and at Bread Stix, we sat diagonally so that we wouldn't be next to each other or across from each other. It was sort of like a double date, which I don't do, where Britt was my date and Santana was Blaine's date. We barely shared any words throughout the entire night.

I had no clue how long I had been lying on the grass, my legs and arms extended as if I was making an angel. I had my headphones in, simply watching the clouds pass by. It had been relatively warm lately, and I found that this was my favorite pastime. I felt like they did this in stupid movies, where the actor and the actress pretend they weren't in love and then they daydream about each other while staring at the clouds. _Garbage. _It's all garbage. I liked it because it was peaceful. It brought into perspective how insignificant and tiny we all were. Or maybe because once, Blaine mentioned that he likes a little tan on a guy. Which is ridiculous seeing as he dated Casper the Friendly Ghosts gay cousin Kurt the Sassy Ghost. Was I trying to tan in some subconscious attempt to make Blaine more attracted to me? Ha. No. Well. I don't know. Whatever. Men tan all the time. Right?

Ugh. There he goes again ruining my perfectly blissful afternoon. The thought of him drives me insane. Yeah, I said that I would stay friends with Blaine, but that's because I know how he is. This way, Blaine had the satisfaction of saying that him and I are friends, but not really. We had hung out maybe 3 times since we had become friends, and the two times it had been just us, one of them was spent getting used to not being in a relationship, and the other was spent in awkward silence watching a movie.

Santana had been texting me all day, wanting to talk about Blaine and about how much I suck. I loved the girl, despite her evil ways and her clever usage of taping a recorder to her under boob so that she could have evidence of the rock salt I put in the slushy that almost blinded Blaine. Yes, I could hold a grudge. I finally decided to start replying to her after the 10th beep, but when I picked up my phone, I saw that Blaine had texted me.

**Hey! I wanted to know if you would join us tomorrow in a concert we're holding as a fundraiser? We could use more singers, and I know that you're on the Warblers, but we could really use more voices. –Blaine**

_**Santana already invited me. –Sebastian**_

The McKinley group was doing some stupid fundraiser concert thing to bring in the dough to help them get to nationals. Something about paying 5 dollars to have a member of the New Directions sing a song of the customers choosing. It sounded like prostitution if you asked me.

**Oh...okay. –Blaine**

_**Is everything okay? –Sebastian**_

**Yeah. I'll see you tomorrow. –Blaine**

I should have said I had no idea what he was talking about, so that Blaine could go on and on about how much fun it would be and how much he really wanted me to be there. But no, Sebastian was a cruel person. He was straight and to the point. _Third person Sebastian, stop talking like that you sound stupid._

I heard footsteps coming closer to me. "Sebastian, you should come inside. It's getting cold out here." Maria said, shivering already. Was it really that cold? I nodded as I got up and stretched.

"What would you like for dinner?" Maria said as we walked inside the house.

"I'll just order something. You can go home." Maria nodded before getting her stuff and leaving.

I went up to my room so that I could lie down and take a nap. In the end, I know that the reason I'm in this stupid funk is because I let myself slip and fall in love. Love only manages to destroy a person. Love sucks. But, of course, I couldn't get enough of it. I decided to turn on Blaine's iPod that he had given me for Christmas. Maybe somehow the music would bring me peace. I had forgotten that Blaine had made a specific playlist of him singing songs, so I decided to give that a go. But of course, the first song that came on was Give Your Heart a Break, as if God or the universe was mocking me and playing a song that perfectly described our situation. He did, however, sing perfectly. He was so talented. So amazing. So perfect.

I was bored, which was weird considering that I was back in the flow of things. I didn't really want to do anything with my life lately. Yes, I had listened to Blaine and began attending my games, rehearsals, and classes, and I even stopped smoking. But alcohol was fun, it wasn't to get my mind off of things. And going to a bar is being social, right? So that counted as social drinking. It's decided; tonight calls for another Scandal's night.

I'm not usually bored. Normally, the loneliness and the emptiness would be filled with the time I spent with Blaine, but now that we don't spend as much time together, I had nothing. The silence seemed even louder now that I had known love and lost it than before I had even known it at all. _Shut up Sebastian. _What? No, you shut up. _You sound like a pussy. _Speaking about how I feel makes me a pussy? I think you're wrong.

Right. Okay, because talking to myself internally doesn't make me a freak just like those public schoolers. It literally felt as if I had an angel and a devil on either shoulder, suggesting what I should and shouldn't do. 'Or, maybe you could stay home and drink Sebastian. You know _exactly _why you're going to Scandal's tonight.' but then, I would hear 'C'mon, don't be a wimp. Go. Have fun. Forget about the kid.' .I didn't know why I tried convincing myself not to go when I knew that nothing would stop me. _Devil 1. Angel 0._

I didn't even have to show the bouncer my ID anymore, not with the frequency at which I came to this dump. Time to see if there was anyone worth my time.

"Beer." I said to the bartender after I sat down. A quick scope of the place and no one really caught my interest. Oh well, it was still early. A couple hours passed as I was dancing on the dance floor before I got bored with some guy who had bought me a few drinks in hopes of getting fucked. He was attractive, but I could feel his junk and it wasn't something I wanted to waste time with. I went to sit down to order another drink. Was there seriously nobody in this place that was worth my time? Of course not. Blaine wasn't here. _God. Shut up Sebastian, stop thinking about him._

"Can I buy you a drink?" I looked over to see the last person I wanted to see that night. Well, second to last. Hunter.

"I thought you said this isn't your thing." I said raising an eyebrow.

"It's not. I knew you would be here though. I also knew that you would forget about the rehearsal we have tomorrow morning." _Crap. _I had actually completely forgotten about the rehearsal tomorrow. "Let's go back to the dorms."

"I just got here." I said chugging down whatever drink the bartender had just given me.

"Then go screw someone quickly and we can go back."

"Why? I have someone I can do that with back at the dorms." I said looking over and winking at him.

"Not again. Last time we were both drunk, but not when I'm sober. Besides, being called Blaine wasn't something that I liked." I laughed, remembering that I had actually called him Blaine when we were fucking. Now _that_ was an awkward moment.

"Oh C'mon Hunt. Don't be like that. It won't happen again, I promise." I said leaning over to bring him in for a kiss. Hunter was a good kisser. An amazing one actually. But I couldn't help but not feel satisfied knowing that they weren't Blaine's lips. Hunter clearly wanted this; his tongue down my throat and one hand snaking it's way down my pants.

"Let's go." I said before tossing some money on the bar and walking out with Hunter.

Hunter always competed for dominance, not wanting to be inferior in anyway. He was a lot like me actually. But I wasn't about to have that. The only time I had ever bottomed was with the man of my dreams. Yes, the man I had dated for 20 minutes. Wow, compared to those 20 minutes, the almost 6 months with Blaine was an insane improvement. No, not now. Don't think about Blaine when you're in someone, Sebastian. Focus on Hunter. I had him on his back and had my entire length inside of him. Hunter and I always skipped the foreplay, preferring to get right into it. We never talked, we never said each other's names, we always just fucked and got it over with. Hunter brought me down again so that he could kiss me; moaning into my mouth with every thrust. It wasn't long before we had both finished.

"Normally, this is the part where I would kick you out of the room." I said standing up from his bed and walking into the bathroom to clean myself off.

"Too bad you can't." Hunter said coming to stand behind me and wrapping his arm around me, leaving a trail of kisses down my shoulder.

"I'm not into the cute stuff Hunter." I said turning around pinning him against the wall and holding his wrists above his head, our semi-hard ons rubbing on each other.

"You were with Blaine." I let go of his wrist and walked out of the bathroom, not wanting to talk about him.

"Get over him Sebastian. When I came to this school, I heard that Sebastian was this tough, mean asshole. I knew you would be my right hand man, but so far, everything's been a lie about you."

"Good thing I don't have to prove anything to you then." I said putting on some clothes and throwing myself on my bed, crossing my feet as well as crossing my hands under my head so that I could rest my head on them.

"Look what he did to you Sebastian. He's a great guy, yes, but look at where you are now. How the mighty have fallen." Hunter said sitting on the edge of my bed.

"You don't know him at all, and you have no idea all the things he's done for me. I'm grateful for him Hunter, so don't talk crap about him. Besides, I'm still the same Sebastian."

"That's a lie. He's changed you. Not in a bad way, I mean you seem more like a human and less like an asshole, but you shouldn't have lost what made you, you." Now _that's_ a lie. Blaine had changed everything that I hated about myself. He made me better. He made me feel loved. He completed me.

"Shut up." I said, not wanting to really argue let alone think of Blaine. _Blaine. _He was like a most cherished memory that just so happen to kill me slowly as well. Like I said, he was talented.

"Or what?" He said standing up. I smirked and shook my head.

"Not worth it." I don't get what Hunter is getting at. Why is he getting so pissed about me not treating him like I treated Blaine? Please tell me he isn't trying to be in a relationship with me…

Hunter pulled his phone out before looking at it and groaning. "This school is filled with fucking idiots!" He said grabbing a coat and leaving the room, slamming the door loudly. _Dramatic_.

My phone went off but I wasn't going to bother looking at it seeing as it's already 1 in the morning. But, of course, it went off again.

"What?" I said, my voice purposefully full of irritation.

"H-Hi." I sat up immediately realizing that it was Blaine. "I didn't mean to wake you, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Hey B. No, I wasn't sleeping. What's up?" I realized I was an idiot. As much as I tried to ignore Blaine, the second I had any possibility of being in contact with him, I took it.

"Nothing. What're you up to."

"Just lying here in bed."

"Sounds like fun."

"You bet." There was a long pause after my comment. Well, this conversation had gotten awkward extremely quickly. If it wasn't for the light breathing I could hear, I would have thought he had fallen asleep. "So, what's on your mind?"

"Too much. Nationals, tomorrow's concert, school, the dance, the past, the future, everything." He said in barely a whisper.

"What dance?"

"Santana thought it would be a good form of female empowerment if she threw a Sadie Hawkins dance."

"You don't sound too excited. Has no one asked you to the dance yet?" Please say no. Wait, I don't care. Plus, he deserves to have fun.

Blaine laughed. The best part of my day by far. _His laugh._ "No, I've been asked. I just haven't made my choice yet."

"Who are the possible nominees?"

"Well, Tina asked me, which is kind of weird. I love the girl, but she's been showing some interest in me lately. I think she hopes I might be bi."

"You can't blame her." Well, that wasn't supposed to come out. I really need to learn how to control my impulses.

"I had someone else in mind though." Blaine said. If I wasn't mistaken, Blaine sounded somewhat hesitant. Was he referring to me?

"Who?" Blaine didn't say anything. _He definitely wanted to go with me_. "Sadie Hawkins dances are where the girls ask the guys right?" I'm pretty sure that came a lot more excited than was intended.

"Yeah."

"Then ask me."

"Who says I wanted to ask you?" Blaine was playful as always. I miss him. _No, shut up._

"I would ask you to go to the dance, but one, this isn't my dance and two, I'm not the girl in this relationship remember?" _Fuck. _Not in a relationship.

"We're friends. The guy-girl rule doesn't apply." He defended.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Fine. Will you take me to that stupid public school dance with you?"

"Sebastian!" He said sighing on the other line. It was evident from his tone that he had a smile on his face. "I don't think that's exactly what the girl says when asking a guy to a dance."

"Again, not my dance so I have to ask you to take me, and I don't know how a girl asks." I could hear his laughter on the other end of the phone. Oh how I wanted to be there with him, seeing the way his eyes always shut close when he laughs, how his beautiful grin could brighten even the saddest of days. "Fine. Will you, Blaine Anderson, take me, Sebastian Smythe, to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?" I knew this would make Blaine happy. And if it did, I would do it.

"That's sweet of you to ask, but I'm going with Tina."

"Blaine!" I could hear Blaine laughing on the other side, clearly enjoying what he was doing to me. "That's not fair. The only reason you called was to see if I would ask you to the dance!"

"I'm kidding. Of course I'll take you to the dance."

"This was a messed up dance invitation." I mumbled.

"Yeah, but I knew I'd get it out of you."

"And I'm the sneaky one?"

"Yes sir. But, I'll let you get back to bed. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Blaine. I lov-loathe you." Loathe? What?

"Funny. Bye Bas."

I think by this point, Blaine and I were past the stage of hurt and were probably either in denial or back where we started. Each day, it felt like it did when we first started hanging out. Not wanting to get too close, not wanting to say the L word, trying to pretend like we didn't have feelings for each other. This was stupid. So much progress had been made, and now we were back to where we started. It's like things were in reverse.

We had rushed into a relationship, and I had broken up the second an obstacle got in my way. Blaine was right, but what else was I supposed to do? I don't know how to handle these things, so I resort to doing what I do best. Severing bonds and moving on with my life. Why couldn't I do that with Blaine? I literally seem like I have multiple personalities, but no, it's just the same old Sebastian confused with everything Blaine makes him feel. Okay, seriously, I'm narrating my life. I need to stop.

I knew I wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon, so I decided it would be best to take a walk. Dalton was probably one of the nicer schools that I've attended. It was beautiful here; the architecture, the design, everything. It would be sad to leave it upon graduation.

Hunter came walking in from outside, Nick and Jeff trailing behind him.. "Where did you go?"

"Nick and Jeff decided to go out tonight, and ended up having a fight at some club. I'm so sick of you guys not being able to control yourselves when you go out." Hunter said referring to all of us. "You make the Warblers look like a disgrace." Hunter was pissed.

"Hey! I can control myself." I said, crossing my arms. "Shut up Sebastian. You're drinking is such a cry for attention I don't even want to get started."

"Then don't if you don't know shit." I wasn't about to get pushed around. "Don't get me involved just because you're pissed at those two." When it came to the Warblers, we all wanted to believe we were even, but we all knew it was a lie. Hunter was the leader, and I was his right hand man. I, however, was an equal to him. Everyone else…they were just there. _FUCK. _Okay, be kind. Right. I can do this. Nick and Jeff were just as important as I was. Yeah, I could handle that.

"Have a fun night boys?" I asked, looking behind Hunter to Nick and Jeff who were standing there completely wasted.

They murmured something out, which I interpreted as a yes, and made my way back to my room. Hunter came in shortly after.

"What's been up your ass lately?" I asked sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Nothing." He said putting his coat away.

"Come here." I said patting the seat next to me. "Want me to hold you?" I said putting my arm around him with a smirk on my face.

"Shut up Sebastian." He said pushing me away.

"Seriously though, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" Hunter argued.

"Fine. I don't." I said lying back down. "Sorry for trying to be a good friend."

"You don't know what it means to be a friend." He spat back, which, in his defense, was entirely true. Hunter jumped on top of me and was rubbing his already hard-on on mine."Round two." Hunter said before ripping my shirt off and pressing his lips into mine.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: Battlefield**

_"So you still lied to me Sebastian?" My father said, walking into my room where Blaine and I were. It was obvious from the way he was talking that he was drunk. I knew what was going to happen next, and I couldn't have Blaine here. He needed to leave. I could feel my mouth moving, but no words were coming out._

_I saw my dad reach for something in his pants. "Father?" I asked standing up realizing that my father has just pulled out a gun. "Blaine you need to go." I said blocking him from my father. What was he going to do? He couldn't...right? Blaine's eyes looked at me, his eyes confused and hurt. I tried getting him up so that he could run. Run and never look back._

_"Why? I don't understand why I can't stay." Blaine said standing up from the bed. It was as if he was completely oblivious to the fact that my father was wasted and had a weapon with him. Why was he being so naïve? Get out of here! "Mr. Smythe, I don't think I formerly introduced myself. It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Blaine Anderson, Sebastian's boyfriend." He said with a bright smile on his face, his hand extended to take my fathers hand. _

_I felt as if my vocal chords would snap at how loud I was yelling. In that instant, I could feel the world crumble beneath my feet. I ran over in what felt like slow motion to catch the falling body. The falling body of Blaine. I fell onto my knees, holding him close to me, rocking back and forth telling him it would be okay. This wasn't happening. This couldn't be true. Not Blaine. No, no, no, no!_

_"Why would you do that?!" I said yelling to my father who stood there laughing._

_"Because Sebastian, that was the only way I could ensure that you would be miserable for the rest of your life." His tone was soothing, as if he was trying to make me feel better by telling me those things. "Come say goodbye to your father. I must be going now."_

_I didn't look up at him. I sat there caressing Blaine's face, begging him to wake up. My tears landed on his face rolled off my cheeks and landed on his face. You can't leave me. Stay with me. Blaine. Please._

_What I heard then was another shot, this time, directed at my father. When did I grab this gun? How did it get in my hands? I looked up to see my father falling to the floor. I was alone. It was over for me. My hands were shaking. Shaking so much that I had to throw the gun away from me._

_"Sebastian." I turned around, looking for where the voice was coming from. "Sebastian!" _

_"Who's there?" I said going insane, falling to my knees and grabbing my head. _

_"Sebastian, wake up!"_

I shot up from where I was lying with tears streaming down my face and cold sweat covering my entire body.

"Sebastian, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Hunter said handing me a glass of water.

"Talk to me, what happened?" He said sitting down next to me and rubbing my back.

"Sorry, I can't sleep with people in the same bed, I freak out." I said trying my best to calm down my heart rate. That dream. It had felt so intense. So real.

"You expect me to believe that you woke up screaming because I was sleeping with you?" He said raising an eyebrow. "I'm not that stupid."

I drank the rest of the water before placing the cup on my nightstand. Hunter lied down on his stomach next to me, placing his arm over my chest. "Get off my bed." I said, my exhaustion taking over me again.

"No." He mumbled. I couldn't shake the dream. Something about it was so real that it literally made me sick to my stomach. The only thing that ran through my brain was the idea that if my father caught us hanging out even once, even if were were just friends, he would stop at nothing to break us apart. No. My father was many things, but he wasn't a murderer.

I couldn't sleep the rest of the night, tossing and turning, hoping that somehow I could shake off the dream. When I was finally about to fall asleep, I was awoken by Hunter.

"Get up. You're going to be late." He said taking the covers off of me.

"Let me sleep Hunter." I said, annoyed with the lack of sleep and how early it was.

"No, you need to get ready. We have Warbler practice in 15 so you better get in the shower now." Hunter said standing up, already in his uniform.

"I don't understand why we have to wear uniforms on Sundays. Can't we just practice in regular clothes?" I asked standing up from the bed, realizing that my entire body was still weak and shaking.

"No. Now hurry up, and don't be late. Make sure to stop by Nick and Jeff's before you come to the common room." He said before leaving the room.

Even with the hot water streaming down my body, I couldn't help but shiver. I felt so cold; my fingers and toes felt as if they were frozen, causing a stinging sensation when the hot water touched them. I changed quickly and made my way to Nick and Jeff's room only to find them already gone. When I arrived in the common room, everyone stared at me.

"Are you okay?" Nick said coming over to stand next to me. "You look sick. You're pale, do you want to go see the nurse?"

"No, I'll be fine. Let's get this over with." I said, composing myself before walking to my spot.

"Warbler's, start with some vocal warm ups." Hunter said. In an instant, a melody of voices was ringing throughout the entire common room, and with out a doubt down the halls. Sucks for the kids who thought they would be sleeping in.

* * *

"You didn't have to dress so nicely. This isn't that big of an event." Santana said before bringing the cup to her lips.

"This isn't fancy. This is casual." I said defending my choice of attire. I thought I looked nice.

"Do you have to be gay?" She said running her eyes down my body and biting her lips. It was insane to think from where we started, to where we were today. We went from hating each other, to playful flirting. Weird.

"Doesn't matter. You're a lady lover remember?" I said half smiling.

"How have you and Blaine been?" She said placing down her coffee. There was nothing to say, I did my thing and he did his.

"You keep asking that as if we're together."I said taking a drink from my coffee.

"I don't think you understand how bad this sucks for him Sebastian." She started. I rolled my eyes, aggravated that everyone kept reminding me how much Blaine was hurt, but never taking into account what this is doing to me.

"What about me? Doesn't this suck for me as well?" I said, slightly more aggravated than intended.

"Do you still love him?" The question came out of nowhere. Leave it to Santana to not beat around the bush. Well, technically she does. Ha. That was a funny one, if I do say so myself.

"Uh. N-no. I care for him but I don't love him." _Lie. _Santana shrugged, realizing that I didn't want to talk about this.

"I'm buying a brownie." She said standing up from our table. "Do you want anything?"

"Ask them if they have Courvoisier yet." I said laughing.

"I can answer that for you. No." She said before walking away.

I really didn't know why I said I would go to that stupid dance with him next week. I was tired and half drunk. _No you weren't. _Okay, fine. I wasn't. But still, I should have known better than to accept an invitation that basically turned into me accepting a night of torture. We would slow dance, we would kiss, we would pretend like we didn't want to pull each other's clothes off, and we would pretend that we weren't in love. Just two friends at a dance. That's it.

"Ready to head out?" Santana said walking over to me, a little bit of chocolate on the edge of her lips. I stood up before shaking my head. "What?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"If you were Blaine, I would whisper into your ear in a seductive voice telling you that you have chocolate on your lips. Then I would lean down and lick the chocolate off. Then you would turn a bright shade of red because you still shiver every time I get that close to you, and you're still embarrassed at my sexual public displays of affection." Santana turned to look at me, a sarcastic look on her face.

"And you expect me to think you don't still love him?" She said throwing me her keys. "You're driving."

As soon as we were on the road, Santana turned on the radio, as if she wasn't expecting me to argue with her.

"Why isn't Britt with you?" I asked, suddenly realizing that the coffee date was between only Santana and I.

"She's already with everyone else at McKinley."

"So explain to me exactly how this works."

"It's sort of like a mix between a competition and prostitution." She said laughing. So I wasn't the only one who thought that. "People who come to the concert pay to have one of the members of a group sing a song of their choosing."

"Groups? I thought this was a solo thing."

"Kind of. We needed 5 groups of 3. That's why we needed you. Finn and I will be singing as well, so that makes us a total of 15."

"Finn?"

"…the kid you made fake nudes of?"

"Oh yeah! Finn."

"You still have no idea who that is do you?"

"No. Continue."

Santana rolled her eyes. "You get placed into a group, but the crowd doesn't know that. Then, we all perform a group number so that they get to know each of our voices. Once everybody has shown what they can do, the people can donate and request a song from whomever they want. Each song the person is asked to perform, they get one point for their team. The people won't know what team you're in, but in the end, the most talented voices will earn more points for their team, and they'll win. So, the crowd thinks it's just a way to raise money, but it's really some friendly competition amongst each other."

"Isn't your diversity club about equality and stuff? Sounds like the best voices are going to get together and win, making the rest of the groups feel bad." Santana looked at me, probably confused that I had actually thought about the losing teams.

"It's a good way to find vocal chemistry and see where our weak spots are. I think it'll be beneficial. And besides, the grouping is at random."

When we arrived, no one seemed surprised that I was there. I'm guessing they all knew that I would be participating.

"Sebby!" Britt greeted me before hugging me. This girl always brought a smile to my face.

"Hey beautiful! How are you?" I asked placing her back on her feet.

"I'm good. I'd love to stay and talk but I kind of have a lot to do right now, but I'll see you when we get placed into our groups." She said before kissing my cheek. Well, if no one was really doing anything then might as well go for a walk.

I bumped into a few of Blaine's friends, but I still haven't seen Blaine. I wonder where he is. I had been looking forward to seeing him all day, but obviously I wouldn't admit that. I was just hoping to spend some actual time with him.

"What're you doing here?" I turned around to see Blaine's closest friend. What was his name again? Samuel? Simon?

"I'm here to perform. Didn't Santana tell you?"

"Yeah, I just thought she was kidding. I didn't know how you would feel seeing Blaine after what happened." The blonde scratched his head.

"We're friends. It's not like we're not part of each other's lives." I said, getting slightly defensive at his comment.

"Well, he's near the gym if you're looking for him. I'll see you in a bit. We're getting together in 5." He said before putting out his fist so that I could bump him. The blonde smiled before turning around and heading towards the auditorium.

I wouldn't go look for Blaine, but I was interested in comparing their gymnasium with ours. That's the only reason I was walking in that direction.

I was about to turn the corner when I saw it. Blaine. Blaine was in the arms of another guy. _My Blaine._ The guy leaned down to take Blaine into a kiss, his hands wrapped around his waist, the way that my arms used to be around him.

Yes, I was happy that maybe Blaine had found someone to make him happy, but it felt like someone had just punched into my chest and pulled out my heart. Fuck Blaine. Fuck that guy. Fuck love. Fuck life. Just…fuck.

It took everything I had not to walk over and bash that kids face in. But no, I didn't want to cause a problem, and I wouldn't give Blaine the satisfaction of knowing that he just destroyed me from the inside out. I was pissed, but I needed to calm down before the performance started. I walked back to the auditorium and found Santana and Brittany together. I stood by them as most of the New Directions started coming in. Blaine came in, his cheeks flustered and his lips slightly swollen. Was this what it felt like to be heart broken? Kind of new, but strangely familiar.

"Sebastian!" Blaine said waving. He walked over to where we were standing. "Hey!"Blaine had a wide smile on his face.

"Hi." I said nodding to him. He instantly changed his demeanor from one of happiness to one of sadness. I knew that he knew I was mad, but I didn't care enough to try and hide just how upset with him I was.

"Okay guys, this is how we're going to do it." Mr. Schuester said walking in. "Everyone choose a number from the hat. Find the remaining 2 people in your 3 people group." Mr. Schuester said as he handed out a hat so that everyone could choose his or her number.

3. I walked around looking for whoever was in my group with me. Suddenly I felt very much like a fish out of water. Now that I wasn't with Blaine and Santana and Brittany were already in their groups, I felt completely out of my element. _Fuck. _

"Hi Marley. What number are you?" I heard Blaine ask Marley.

"Number 3! What about you?" No. No. No.

"Number 3!" There it was. The number I didn't want to hear. I would be in a group with Blaine, the one person I hated more than anything right now. Well, not hate. Kind of. I don't know.

Someone tapped my shoulder. "Oh, hey Marley." I said smiling at the brunette.

"What group are you in?" She asked, as Blaine made his way over to us.

"I'm in group 3." I said with a half smile on my lips. I lifted up my hand so that I could high-five her. "So I'm assuming we have this in the bag?" I asked with a smirk.

"No! All my friends are really talented. We have some stiff competition ahead of us." She said smiling at both Blaine and I.

"You're too modest." I said wrapping my arm around her waist and walking towards where everyone was getting back together. Blaine trailed behind us, not directing a single word towards me.

"Alright guys! So here are the teams; Team 1 consists of Tina, Joe, and Finn. Team 2 consists of Britney, Sam and Santana. Team 3 consists of Marley, Blaine and Sebastian. Team 4 consists of Ryder, Jake, and Kitty. Team 5 consists of Sugar, Artie, and Unique. The group number will be with the song that started it all, Don't Stop Believing!" I zoned out, not really caring what this guy was saying. I would sing. I would win with Marley and Blaine. I would leave. And I wouldn't come back to this place. That simple. I realized what was going on when they started handing out red shirts as everyone left to go change.

"I'll show you where the bathroom is." Blaine said walking over to me. I followed behind him, my eyes glued to the ground the entire time. I didn't want to look into his eyes. I knew we weren't together, but still. I never thought Blaine could be the kind of person to move on so easily. Or was it me who couldn't move on?

"So what's the red stand for?" I asked when we stepped into the bathroom to change. I couldn't help but stare slightly when Blaine took off his buttoned cardigan and shirt, revealing a toned body. All I wanted at that moment was to make him mine. _NO. Restraint Sebastian. _

"The original members of the glee club wore red shirts on their first actual performance on the stage." Blaine paused before continuing speaking. "Is everything okay?" He asked looking at me through the mirror.

I looked into the mirror to make eye contact with him and put on a half smile. "Perfect." I said. When I had finished putting on my shirt, I walked out without saying a word before bumping into Tina.

"So what song do you hope you get to sing?" Tina said as we walked onto the stage. Sam and Sugar came back on stage, happy about how many people had showed up that night.

"I'm not sure. What about you?" The girl went on explaining what song she wanted and why she should sing it.

"That sounds like a good idea!" I said as Blaine made his way to the stage with us. I wasn't really sure whether or not 'that sounds like a good idea' even made sense, but it probably didn't fit the situation judging from the confused look she gave me. When everyone was in their spot, Mr. Schuester made an announcement welcoming everyone and thanking them for their support. When the curtains went up, we all performed the number. It was the first time that I had done a number with the New Directions, and their vibe was completely different from the Warblers. Not better or worse, just different. I knew that this was how they had won nationals. The group charisma was practically tangible.

Everyone went to take their seat in the two front rows. I started realizing that this idea had many flaws. What if they chose a song that the person didn't know? Would someone who did know the song take his place and take his points? Oh well…let's see how it plays out.

Many people were called on stage, Marley being one of the first. It was pretty even, but Marley and Santana had the highest scores. Some of us were even asked to perform duets, providing a chance to gain more points.

Blaine was up next; he was given a Demi Lovato song. I wasn't sure whether or not I knew the actual song, but the title sounded familiar. Blaine had a smile as he walked out on stage and looked at the crowd. Something about his smile was off, as if he wasn't actually really enjoying being on stage. His smile faltered when he looked at me, suddenly changing into what seemed like a sad smile. He closed his eyes and began singing.

_Did you forget that I was even alive?_

_Did you forget everything we ever had?_

_Did you forget, did you forget about me?_

_Did you regret ever standing by my side?_

_Did you forget we were feeling inside?_

_Now I'm left to forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it_

_So now I guess this is where we have to stand_

_Did you regret ever holding my hand?_

_Never again, please don't forget, don't forget_

_We had it all, we were just about to fall_

_Even more in love, than we were before_

_I won't forget, I won't forget about us_

_But somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song you can't forget it_

Everyone was on their feet, clapping their hands and yelling Blaine's name. The song had been mellow, but suddenly the song went upbeat. Blaine really knew how to work the mic. He looked at home.

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_We were once so strong_

_Our love is like a song, you can't forget it at all_

_And at last all the pictures have been burned_

_And all the past is just a lesson that we've learned_

_I won't forget, please don't forget us_

_Somewhere we went wrong_

_Our love is like a song but you won't sing along_

_You've forgotten about us_

_Don't forget_

I could tell that a few tears had slipped from Blaine's eyes by the end of the song. I was in a haze, thinking about every word that Blaine sang. Is that what he though? That I had forgotten about him? Of course not. How could I? But something about how he sung it made me think that he was angry. _Upset._

I had gone up a couple times, as well as many of the other contestants who participated in the fundraiser. The night had gone down really smoothly, and I was sure that the New Directions must have made a substantial amount with all the songs everyone had been performing.

"It's your turn again." Mr. Schuester said, waving me over so that I could go back stage. "Someone just requested Fix A Heart by Demi Lovato." He said patting me on the back. "Do you know it?"

Another Demi Lovato request? Who did Blaine say loved her? Rachel was it? But it couldn't be her requesting the songs. She wasn't even here. "Yeah." I said. Blaine walked off stage looking down, not even looking up at me as he walked past me, let alone saying a word.

I turned back around to look at the director of the New Directions. "Is that okay if I play the piano for my song?" I asked.

"Of course!"

After Mr. Schuester announced me I walked onto the stage. The moment I witnessed the kiss between Blaine and that other kid, I realized that I really had no reason to be here. Why was I subjecting myself to spending time with people who meant nothing to me? The moment I walked onto the stage, I felt like I was at home. The stage was where I knew how to express myself. And if Blaine wanted to send me a message through song, then I would do the same.

_(Sebastian)_

_It's probably what's best for you_

_I only want the best for you_

_And if I'm not the best_

_Then you're stuck_

_I tried to sever ties_

_And I ended up with wounds to bind_

_Like you're pouring salt in my cuts_

_And I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

I had seen Blaine get up almost immediately after I started singing, but I didn't expect to see Blaine appear from the other side of the stage with a microphone in his hand. Before I could start singing the next verse, Blaine was singing it.

_(Blaine)_

_Even though I know what's wrong_

_How could I be so sure_

_If you never say what you feel, feel_

_I must have held you hand so tight_

_You didn't have the will to fight_

_I guess you needed more time to heal_

_Baby I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

Blaine's tone was accusing. This song had officially turned into a battle. I wouldn't back down. It was his turn to understand exactly what I was feeling._  
_

_(Sebastian)_

_You must be a miracle worker_

_Swearing up and down you can fix_

_What's been broken yeah_

_Please don't get my hopes up no no_

_Baby tell me how could you be so cruel_

_It's like you're pouring salt on my cuts_

_(Sebastian and Blaine)_

_Baby I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Baby I just ran out of band aids_

_I don't even know where to start_

_Cause you can't bandage the damage_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no no no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_Oh no no no_

_You never really can fix a heart_

_(Sebastian)_

_You never really can fix my heart_

I wasn't sure how we had gotten there, but by the end of the song, Blaine and I were chest to chest, breathing heavily. The crowd erupted in applause, bringing me back to reality. For a second, I wasn't even sure where exactly I was. During the entire performance, it had felt as if it was just Blaine and I singing exactly what we felt to each other. I looked down at his friends, not surprised by the reaction they were all giving me. Only Santana and Brittany seemed as if they knew what was going on. They must have known just how intimate that song had been. I looked at Blaine before walking off the stage, not willing to bow or take in the applause. I needed to get out of there. I needed to think. I needed air.

I ran out of the school to stand outside, sitting down and holding my head. He drove me insane. Every word from his mouth, every look he gave, everything he did sent me into overdrive. Blaine came running out of the building shortly after me.

"Can we stop pretending like everything's okay?" He said throwing out his arms.

"I just needed air."I said standing up and walking away from him. Blaine grabbed my arm and forced me to turn around.

"Do you mean what you said in that song? That you think I'm cruel for trying to help you?" I pulled my arm away before starting this argument.

"You don't understand Blaine. I opened myself up to one person. You. I fooled myself into thinking that maybe, just maybe if you loved me the way you said you did, then you would never do anything to hurt me. And that you could actually fix what's broken inside of me. But it was all an illusion that I created for myself." I knew I was screaming. I felt like every time I was with Blaine, we somehow ended arguing. I honestly felt bipolar.

"What are you even saying Sebastian? I never did anything to hurt you!"

"Really? So that kiss with that fucking dude wasn't supposed to hurt me?"

Blaine was quiet. "I didn't know that you saw that. He kissed me Sebastian, I didn't kiss him. It's not fair for you're angry. You ended it with me, remember?"

"Whatever." I turned around and started making my way over to my car. _Fuck. _I forgot that we had taken Santana's car.

**_I need you to come pick me up. -Sebastian_**

**_Are you kidding me? Where are you? -Hunter_**

**_McKinley. -Sebastian_**

**_You're paying for my gas. -Hunter_**

**_Fine. -Sebastian_**

**_And a coffee. -Hunter_**

**_Fine. -Sebastian _**

"You can't just leave like that. People may still pay for you to sing. Besides, the winner's haven't been announced." Blaine said sitting next to me and placing a hand on my lap.

"I don't care. I've done enough for people who don't deserve anything from me."

"Does that include me?" Blaine said in barely a whisper, afraid of what my answer would be. Normally I would lie to make him happy, but I was too hurt to care about what he felt. It was time I started working on making myself happy. If Blaine wasn't a part of that, so be it.

"Yes." I said not looking at him. Blaine lifted his hand from my lap and patted his. He smiled as he looked at the floor. We both sat there, staring at nothing, waiting for something, _anything, _to happen.

"Blaine!" Someone called from the door. "You're up again!" Blaine stood up and started walking away.

Hunter arrived 30 minutes later. I got into the car, and Hunter's face instantly changed from a smile to a knowing look. "Was it bad?"

"Waste of the last 4 hours of my life." I said before turning on the radio and putting it on blast. This friendship was like a cycle. I knew that tomorrow I would receive a text apologizing, then I would say it was my mistake, and then we would end up hanging out, and then things would get awkward, and then he would leave. Our friendship was impossible. It wasn't possible to be legitimate friends with our history.

Would I ever be able to stay happy for a long period of time, or was I doomed to end up miserable? I pray it's not the latter.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: Running in Circles**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for your continued support. In my chapters, I hope to fix or make clearer specific points that some reviewers had brought up, so I hope this chapter clears some things up. Please keep reviewing and letting me know what you guys want to see in this story. Hope everyone is having a good day :)**

Hunter and I decided to stop by some place called McDonald's before heading back to jail. Dorms. _Same thing._ I didn't actually realize it until we had gone by the drive thru that I was starving.

"I can't believe you've never had McDonald's." He said while stuffing his face with a handful of fries and sitting on his bed.

"I mean, I've heard of it. But fast food isn't my thing." I said reaching inside my bag to pick up what he thought was the best burger ever. "If I die from this, I'm suing you."

Hunter laughed. "How is it that the great Sebastian Smythe has never had something so simple as McDonald's?"

"The 'great' you just put before my name is precisely why I don't eat this. I prefer something more...sophisticated."

"Oh please." He said rolling his eyes and taking a bite from his Mac Attack. Or…Big something? Whatever.

A loud knock came from the door. Who the hell is here at midnight? "You!" Hunter said, referring to me opening the door. I chuckled before taking another bite from the burger. If he thought I was getting up from my comfortable spot, he was mistaken. The burger wasn't horrible. But it wasn't…real.

Hunter let out a loud sigh before heading to the door. "Blaine?" I instantly felt my stomach turn. What the hell was he doing here? "How did you get in?" Hunter asked.

"You aren't my only friend here Hunter." He said before walking inside. He looked confused when he saw me sitting there with fries and diabetes in a bun.

"Sebastian." Blaine said, standing directly in front of my bed. I wouldn't look up at him, so I just nodded my head in recognition. "We need to talk."

"I guess this is the part where I leave." Hunter stated, rather than asking. He got his food and offered a fry to Blaine who put up his hand to say no. Hunter shrugged and walked out of the room. _This is going to be bad. _

"I wasn't going to come here. Not after the little stunt you pulled tonight." He said sitting down on Hunter's bed.

"Then why did you?" I asked still not looking up at him.

"What the hell was your problem tonight? Yeah, you saw me kiss a guy and I'm sorry if it hurt you but you have _no _reason to be mad at me. You know, you can say some really hurtful things when you're pissed Sebastian."

"Yup. So I've heard." I said taking another bite from my burger. I wasn't really that hungry anymore, not since Blaine walked in, but if my mouth was occupied, I wouldn't have to speak to him.

"We won." He said throwing me a certificate of participation and the first place ribbon. Wait, so they actually had awards?

"You came all the way here at midnight just to give me some stupid award?" I said placing it on my pillow.

"God! You drive me insane, you know that?" Blaine stood up from the bed and was pacing the floor. "I don't understand how we got like this. How did the Sebastian I was dating turn out to be such a little fucking brat?" Blaine was furious, staring directly at me. He never really swore out loud so that took me by surprise.

"Get out." I said standing up and opening the door.

"No. Not until we come to some sort of conclusion." He said crossing his arm.

"What the hell do you want from me?" I was getting aggravated. I never thought Blaine would make his way all the way to Dalton just to pick a fight.

"Why do you hate me so much? I can't do this anymore Sebastian. Being with you is like a roller coaster!" He said throwing his hands in the air and standing up.

"Then leave Blaine. You have no reason to be here anymore." Each word was a lie, but I wasn't one to lose a fight.

"Who are you kidding Sebastian? I know what you're thinking, despite everything you've been saying." Blaine sat back down and placed his head in his hands.

"You don't have to be with me anymore. So why are you here?"

"But I want to." He said in barely a whisper. "Which is ridiculous! Why do I choose to be with someone who literally makes me insane? I can't get enough of you Sebastian, and it fucking sucks. You're like a drug, you know that? A drug that I'm way too addicted to. And I know where this is going to end. This won't stop until it completely destroys me. And do you want to know the worst part? That no matter what you say to me, not matter what you do to me, I don't hate you. I can't hate you. _I love you_." He was yelling by this point and getting closer to me with every word until I could feel his warmth. He looked frustrated, but more than anything, Blaine looked defeated. What was I supposed to say? We were in too deep for our own good. We were stuck._ Stuck with each other._ I closed the door and sat down on my bed, directly across from Blaine. I reached out my hand so that I could hold his.

"I'm sorry. I just. Something came over me when I saw you with that guy. You have no idea how bad I wanted to walk up to him and tear him a new one. It hurt Blaine."

Blaine let go of my hand and stood up to stand by the window, crossing his arms and resting against the frame. "That was Eli. Remember how I cheated on Kurt? Well, that was the guy it was with." Blaine paused for a while before speaking again. "He came up out of nowhere and just…made me feel like maybe I had found what I was missing. I don't know if that makes sense, but when I was at my lowest, he was there. He was there when Kurt and I were having trouble. And he was there when I needed someone's touch. Someone's love." Blaine paused. "You weren't." He said turning around and walking over to sit on Hunter's bed. "How do you think it made me feel when you told me that you had _sex _with Hunter? I didn't care about it when you two would hook up before we were together. And I know I shouldn't care now that we've broken up, but what am I supposed to feel? You can't just call me and tell me about some guy you just hooked up with and expect me to be okay with it. Especially not Hunter."

"I asked you when we started this friendship if friends talked about things like that and you said yes." I defended.

"We aren't friends!" He said standing up and pacing the floor. "You know that. We were never friends. We've always been more than that." He said rubbing his temple.

"So why shouldn't I be upset with the kiss you shared with that fucking asshole? If we've always been more than friends, than you should understand why I got so pissed."

"Exactly my point Sebastian! Damn it, we're talking in circles. Sebastian, listen." He said sitting down next to me. "I get it. You were upset seeing me with someone else. But how would you feel if every time you told me you screwed Hunter I would completely hate on you and make you feel like crap?"

"Bu-" I started.

"No, let me finish. Eli means nothing to me. He was a mistake. But you're friends with Hunter. For god's sakes, you guys live in the same fucking room. He isn't just anybody; he's someone that you actually care about. Plus, the most I've done is kiss another guy. You've had sex with who knows how many guys since we split." _Actually, I really didn't know._ "You know the feeling you felt seeing me kiss Eli? The feeling of a hole being punched into your chest and someone ripping out your heart?" Weird. Isn't that exactly what I felt? "I feel that every time you mention another guy. But because it's sex with someone else, not just kissing or hanging out, it's 100 times more painful."

It was obvious how hard Blaine was trying to fight back his tears. I guess it did make sense. How could I sleep with people and expect Blaine to be okay with it when seeing him so much as touch someone else sent me on a warpath? _Why _was I so stupid?

"Here's the thing Blaine. I've never once thought about it like you just explained. We have always viewed intimacy differently. The reason I got so upset when I saw you was because I know what a kiss means to you. I know what a touch of the hands means to you. I know what sex means to you. You wouldn't kiss someone if you didn't actually have feelings for them. Which is why when I saw you and Eli, I knew that it was over for us. I knew I had lost you completely. I can just fuck someone and act as if nothing, but you can't. You always have feeling and love behind a kiss or when you have sex. You could never just have sex with someone and move on. That's why I thought it wasn't as big of a deal if I did stuff like that, because you knew it didn't mean anything to me."

Blaine sighed. "Somehow, I feel like that makes sense, in a weird, twisted way. But you need to realize something; just because you having sex with some guy doesn't matter to you doesn't mean that you having sex with some guy doesn't matter to me." He said grabbing my hand.

"So what does this mean? We're friends, who don't have sex, but aren't allowed to have sex with other people?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Well, we're seriously some messed up people. It's a lose-lose for me." I said rolling my eyes.

"I don't even know. I mean, you can have sex just don't tell me." He said his eyes directly looking into mine.

"But how can I have sex knowing that it hurts you this much?" I said with a sigh. "So is that what it means to talk things out?" I said taking a drink from my coke. "Want some?"

He laughed taking the coke from me. "One second we're at war. The next we're best friends." He said shaking his head. "I've never pegged you as the McDonald's kind of guy." He said grabbing some fries.

"I'm not. Hunter wanted some. Looks like I'm no longer a fast-food virgin."

"Wait, seriously? That's the first time you've eaten fast food?"

"Yup. So what exactly did we win besides a certificate and a ribbon?" I said lying down.

"We won each other. Again. Sort of." He said smiling and getting up. "Well, I should leave." He said fixing his shirt.

"No! Stay. You can crash here tonight, it's already late." I wanted him to stay. I needed him to stay.

"It's Sunday night, remember? I have classes in the morning."

"Fuuuuuuuuuuu-" I said before placing a pillow on my head. I had completely forgotten that tomorrow was Monday. "When are we hanging out?" I asked, sitting up again realizing that Blaine was leaving me.

"Not sure. You're still my date this Friday night, that is unless you forgot." He said raising an eyebrow.

"I know! The dance. But I better see you before then." I said smiling.

"We'll see." He said with that same bright smile on his face.

"You better get out of here. The only thing that's keeping me from pulling you down here and making you mine is the fact that you have a long drive ahead of you." I said standing up and pulling him into a hug. "Friends can say I love you, right?" I asked pulling away.

"I guess, but they don't usually mean it like we do."

"Well, I love you _friend_."

"Fuck you." Blaine said laughing as he made his way towards the door.

"I don't like swears coming out of your mouth. It turns me on too much." I said wrapping my arms around his waist and pulling him into me, his back to my chest. Blaine let out a quiet moan when I started massaging his length with my hand. "I do have an idea of something else that can be in your mouth though." I said whispering in his ear, my lips grazing his ear as I spoke.

"You're such a tease. You suck, you know that?" He said pushing away from me, a tent forming in his pants, his cheeks turning a slight shade of red.

"What can I say? It's what I do best." I said shrugging. I knew he didn't mean suck as in blow job, but it was fun construing all his words to make him feel dirty.

"Bye Sebastian." He said shaking his head and opening the door.

"Say it." I said pinning him up against the open door.

"Say what? The L word?" He said with faux confusion all over his face.

"Don't play with me Blaine." I said kissing his neck, nibbling and sucking a trail down his collarbone. I started sucking harder on one spot so that it was clear he was mine. A hickey was a good marker right?

"Sebastian!" He said pushing me away and grabbing his neck. "Now everyone's going to talk about this for days." Blaine said groaning.

"Good." I said laughing and throwing myself on my bed. "See Blaine, that's how you throw yourself on someone's bed without ending in a concussion."

"I hate you." He said before closing the door.

"I love you too!" I yelled loud enough so that even the kids down the hall could hear me.

**_Where did you even go? –Sebastian_**

**_I'm in Nick and Jeff's. Come play video games. –Hunter_**

**_At 1 in the morning? We have class tomorrow. Besides, I don't play video games.–Sebastian_**

**_Since when do you care about showing up to class? Please tell me you've played at least once in your life? –Hunter_**

**_Nope. Can't say I have. –Sebastian _**

Nick and Jeff suddenly came barging into the room.

"What the hell?" I said not getting up from my position. Nick and Jeff practically picked me up and dragged me out of my room to make our way back to theirs. I wasn't tired anyways, and besides, I wanted to stay up and make sure that Blaine got home safe.

An hour after playing some war game and I was hooked. "Dude this is actually fun!" I said, causing everyone to laugh.

"Has Sebastian ever said dude?" Thad asked.

"Has Sebastian ever said fun?" Jeff added. Everyone started laughing again, but I was too busy kicking ass to care. When the round was over, I stood up and turned to look at them all.

"If you tell anyone about this you're all dead." I glared at them all as I walked out of the room.

**_You home yet? –Sebastian_**

**Just got into bed. –Blaine**

**_Okay good. Just making sure. Now I can finally go to bed! –Sebastian_**

**Aw, you waited for me to get home to go to bed? You're such a good friend. –Blaine**

**_Yeah, yeah. I hope this text reaches you with as much sarcasm as I intended it to have. –Sebastian _**

**Good night Sebastian. I l-l-lo-lov-love you. Sound familiar? –Blaine **

**_Shut up. –Sebastian_**

* * *

"Together, we've made a total of 1,500 dollars!" Mr. Schue said writing the number on the board. "It's still not quite enough, but for now we should focus on coming up with song ideas for the Sadie Hawkins Dance this Friday."

My mind wasn't with my body today. I've had this bad feeling all day. I was being stupid. Snap out of it Blaine! Finn and Santana were arguing about something when I focused back in on the conversation. It sounded more like a one sided battle of wits to be honest. Santana knew how to dish it out, that's for sure.

"What're we even arguing about?" I said leaning over to Sam.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Sam said turning his head to look at me. "Woah, what is that?" Sam said rather loudly, enough so that people looked over at me. As if to make me more embarrassed, Sam was pointing at my neck. "Someone's been keeping busy." He said nudging me with his elbow. _Sebastian! _I knew this would happen.

"I...burnt myself with a straightener." Wait, what? Did that really just come out of my mouth? Everyone laughed, clearly aware of my hickey and the fact that I was a horrible liar.

"You can't even think of a decent lie." He said chuckling and turning his attention back to the front.

"Anyways, who agrees with Finn?" Santana said. No one raised their hand, either afraid of what she would do if they went against her, or because they had no idea what was going on, which was my case.

"C'mon guys!" Finn said. Everyone looked away, not wanting to feel badly about voting against Finn.

"It's settled." Santana said bringing her hands to her hips and smiling. "The theme for the dance is A Night in Vegas."

"What does that even mean?" Artie asked looking away, realizing he probably shouldn't have said anything.

"What do you mean what does that mean? A Night in Vegas. Pretty self explanatory Artie." Santana said. The rest of the meeting went by pretty quickly. We were all assigned to different group numbers or solos that we would sing the night of the dance.

When the school day was over, I wanted to stop and buy a coffee before heading back home to start my homework.

**_Hey little brother. Where are you? -Cooper_**

**Lima Bean. Why? -Blaine**

_**I'm home! Mocha Latte, thanks. -Cooper**_

I rolled my eyes, not really caring that he wasn't there to see my eye roll. When did Cooper decide to come home? Mom and dad had been gone for a week on business, but neither mentioned Cooper coming back to Ohio.

"What can I get you?" I looked up from my phone to realize that I was up next to order. The male barista was actually really cute. I couldn't help but blush slightly when I realized he was chuckling at the fact that I was staring at him.

"H-Hi, can I have a medium drip and a mocha latte." I said looking in my wallet for cash.

"Sure." He said smiling at me. I knew that they were supposed to be friendly, but something told me I wasn't just making up his attraction to me in my head. After I paid, he handed me my drinks as well as a flyer.

"I'm not sure if you sing, but just so you know the Lima Bean is adding a small stage in the right corner for people who want to come in and perform. You don't get paid but it's a good place to just perform. Maybe, if you're good enough you can get a job here or something."

"That's awesome!" That was the first time I'd ever heard of the Lima Bean's project. This was perfect! I would definitely come here to perform; it's great practice and it'll actually be really fun. Not like I needed a new reason to come to the Lima Bean anyways.

"Come back soon!" He said waving. "Make sure to check both sides of the flyer for more detail." I smiled as I made my way out. When I got into the car, I turned the flyer around to see that written in blue pen was his number. _I knew it! _It wasn't just in my head, he was actually interested. His name was John; I smiled, happy that somebody who had no idea who I was would give me their number. _Think about Sebastian._ I stopped halfway through entering his information. I couldn't do that to Sebastian. I know he wouldn't appreciate me talking to a guy.. But we weren't dating. Besides, there's not harm in just texting someone, right? It wouldn't be another Chandler and Kurt scenario because I wouldn't be flirting with some other guy, I would just be making more friends!

When I got to my house, it didn't seem like anyone was home. "Cooper?" I yelled, hoping that maybe he would hear me.

"Up stairs!" I heard Coop yell back. I quickly stopped in my room to throw my things on my bed before I went to meet Cooper, who was lying on his bed completely sprawled out.

"Hey Coop! I didn't know you would be in town." I said handing him his coffee. Cooper smiled as he sat up and patted the spot next to him on the bed.

"I just needed a break for the glamorous life, you know?" He said as I sat down next to him.

"No, I can't say I do know." I said as Cooper placed his arm over my shoulder. "Is everything okay, you look kind of sick."

"No I'm fine, it was just a long trip home. The flight wore me out." He said before suddenly looking confused. "Where's Sebastian?"

"I told you we broke up didn't I?"

"Yeah, but then you said we were friends, which I assumed was just the sex with no labels kind of thing?"

"We're...weird. Last night we established that we were friends, who don't have sex, but can't have sex with anyone else." I said shaking my head. It sounded even weirder than it had the night before. Cooper looked at me with eyes that read 'bull shit'.

"That doesn't even make sense. So technically, you two are in a relationship, with no sex." He said, looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Well, no, we don't see each other as often as we did when we dated. And we're allowed to be with other people, but neither of us want to hurt each other by doing that." I said shrugging my shoulders, hoping that my explanation made sense even though it didn't even really make sense to me.

"You two are worse than girls." He said rolling his eye, which got him a punch to the arm. "Is there anyone else whose caught your eye? Don't get me wrong, I really like Sebastian with you seeing as you two always bring out the best in each other, but if you've moved on then I would be supportive."

"Shut up Cooper." I said before getting off the bed. "And no. Some guy gave me his number, but I don't want to do that to Sebastian. I don't know what to do to be honest." I let out a loud sigh. "I'll be in my room." I said turning around.

"Wait! Let's catch up, we haven't been together in so long. What do you say you plug in a movie and we can just relax." Cooper never asked to hangout with me. I couldn't shake the feeling that he seemed a little off. "What, a brother can't ask to spend time with his brother?" He said, probably because he realized I had a confused look.

"I have homework Coop." I said, half truthfully, but half wanting to go and text John.

"Bring it here. I'll help you." I sighed, but decided that I would spend time with my brother while he was actually here. It was strange that he wanted to hang out, but it wasn't unwelcome.

"Fine. I'll be right back, choose a movie."I said before leaving his room to get my stuff. I got back into the room and sat down on the bed with Cooper before taking out a notebook and my textbook. I looked up when the movie was starting up, happy to see that it was Les Miserable playing. I've seen the movie so many times that I practically knew it by heart.

When I had finally given up on some stupid math problems I threw myself back to rest on the stack of pillows. I looked over to Cooper, only to realize that he seemed really distant. He looked kind of upset.

"Coop, what's wrong?" I said sitting back up.

"Nothing. Sorry, I just zoned out." He said focusing back in on the movie. I knew better than that. Cooper was hiding something.

"I'm not stupid Coop. Why do you look so down?" Cooper half smiled before sitting up.

"You were always good at reading people." He said with a sad smile on his face. "Blaine. The reason I came home was because I need to talk to you." He said, not looking up from the spot he was looking at.

"What is it?" I could feel my heart rate pick up. Cooper never acted like this. What was wrong? Was it mom and dad? No. That's impossible. Don't tell me something happened to them.

"I went to the doctors to get a physical for a new movie I was working on." He said turning his head to look at me. "Blaine. I uh. Don't over react okay?"

"Cooper." I said. I could feel my stomach turn and I suddenly felt nauseas.

"I have cancer." Cooper laughed nervously as he scratched his head, a single tear rolling down his face.

Cooper. Cooper Anderson. My brother...has cancer.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30: Denial**

**A/N: Don't give up on me. That's all I ask for! The song I used in this chapter is Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol. I guarantee you that I will not write something tragic, without their being some happy ending. Keep your faith in me! Everything will be okay!**

"You're not funny Cooper." I couldn't think. I could barely breathe. Cooper was kidding right? He had to be. "Here, why don't you help me with my math homework? I don't know why the quadratic formula is giving me the wrong answer." I was searching for my homework half-heartedly. I was in too much of a haze to really grasp what was going on. Maybe if I just pretended it didn't phase me, Cooper would finally say 'I'm kidding Blaine! I'm just a big jerk who thought I was funny.'

"Blaine." Cooper said reaching over to grab my shoulder.

"Oh, here it is! Okay look, so if you substitute 4 for A and the-" I felt as if I was about to crack. This couldn't be real life, right? No. Everything is okay. Everything would be fine. Despite my mental pep talk, I could feel my exterior faltering. I was calm, but I could feel my lips quiver when I tried smiling, I could feel myself sweating. On the inside, I was hyperventilating. Calm down. Calm down. Breathe. I could feel myself starting to breathe heavier; my chest felt as if it would burst any second. This couldn't be right. Cooper couldn't be sick. Not cancer. But I was all he had right now, and I couldn't show weakness now. I needed to be there for Cooper. He needed me.

"Blaine." He said grabbing me by my shoulder's to stop me from shaking.

"What?" I managed to get out. I knew no matter how hard I fought back the truth, it would eventually hit me. And it did; harder than a thousand bricks crushing my body. My brother was sick. _Why. I don't understand. _It was if I couldn't control my body…I'm just sitting here crying into Coopers shoulder. I wasn't gasping for air. It felt like a silent cry. Or was I just blocking it out so much that I didn't even realize how hard I was breaking?

"Blaine, breathe. Little brother, listen to me." Cooper grasped my head in his hands, holding me firmly in place.

"Cooper, when did you find out? Why didn't you tell me? Are you…" I couldn't finish that sentence. I knew that if I managed to ask him, then I would break. But until then, I would be strong.

"I just found out last week, which is why I came home. I wanted to be here with you guys, but I'm not going to explain it to you unless you promise me you'll stop crying." I nodded my head. Cooper explained that the cancer had been found early on and that the cancer was luckily one of the ones that has a higher rate of recovery.

"So what do you have to do now?" I asked, still in denial that this was happening to my brother.

"Well, mom and dad are coming home early and we're going to an oncologist here in Lima." Cooper lied down and had a smile on his face. How was it that he could be so happy right now?

"Cooper. How is it that you're okay with all this?" I asked, a little frustrated that Cooper wasn't taking this seriously.

"What can I say? I know this will only make me stronger, and I have an excuse to spend more time with you and our parents. It's funny." He said propping up on his elbow. "It took something so serious for me to realize that the only thing I really need in life is my loved ones. We're going to make up for the time we weren't close little brother."

It was undeniable that my brother's optimism was contagious, but I still couldn't shake the feeling that he was probably too shocked to react. "Well, I'm glad it's helped you put some things in perspective, but what does this mean Coop? I still don't understand how you're okay. Won't you need surgery? And treatment? Isn't the treatment itself horrible?" I said lying down next to him and throwing my pillow on my head.

"Yeah, but I have the support I need. That's all that matters right?" We laid there in silence thinking about everything that had just been said. It would take me a while to get used to everything. "Can I tell you a secret?" He said pulling the pillow off of my face.

"There's more?" I asked, even more worried for what more he had to tell me.

"I'm in love." I felt my eyes go wide and sat up. Was he serious? No way. Not Cooper Anderson!

"Hold on. _The _Cooper Anderson is in love?" I said, truly and honestly surprised. "How did this happen?"

Cooper sat up and sat cross-legged, a bright smile on his face. "Right! I don't know, but look." Cooper searched in his pocket before he pulled out a ring. "We're engaged!" He said, a goofy smile on his face.

"Cooper! No way, when did this happen?"

"Well, we've been dating for almost a year now." I glared at him, wondering why he never told me about her. "Her name is Julie Smith. She's an upcoming singer! I know you'd love her. I've told her all about you." He said messing my hair.

"Is she pretty?" I asked. How did we go from talking about Cooper's health to his fiancé? Cooper pulled out his phone and found a picture before handing it to me. "Wow Coop, I'm impressed. She's beautiful." I said nodding and handing him his phone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked furrowing his eyebrow. "Well, you're meeting her tomorrow."

"She's coming here?"

"Yup. She's coming to meet our parents." He said standing up from the bed.

"Do our parents even know you're sick?" I asked collecting all my school stuff.

"Yeah, I gave them the rundown last week when I first found out. I didn't know who else to look to for advice, so they know. They also know that I'm engaged, which believe me, it earned me one hell of a scolding." He said putting on his coat.

"Where are you going? Shouldn't you be resting?" I said standing in front of him. How is he about to go out with such a burden on his chest?

"Blaine, it's not that bad. I still feel fine. Yeah, slightly weak, but that doesn't mean it'll stop me from living my life. Besides, I'm only going to a friend's house to watch the football game and have dinner. Do you want to come actually?"

"No, I still have a lot of work to do. Not that I'll be able to do it now."

"If you say so. Do you need some cash for food?"

"It's not the first time I've been alone Coop. I'll be fine. I'm your little brother, but I'm not little." I said rolling my eyes. He still thought of me as a child.

Cooper surprised me when he pulled me into a hug. "You'll always be my little squirt, Blaine." He tightened his arms around me before pulling away and smiling. "I'll be home later tonight." He said grabbing his wallet and his phone.

"Call me if you need anything." I said sitting at the top stair as he walked downstairs.

"I think I'll be okay B." He said waving his hand, dismissing anything that I was about to argue with.

I couldn't do homework. The work that was due tomorrow was already done, and I was too distracted to finish any more. I decided to research more about cancer, to see if there was anything I could do to help.

After an hour of searching the web, I called it quits. WebMD was freaking me out, and nothing seemed very consistent. I wasn't a doctor, I didn't have any clue what I was doing. Sebastian was going to be a doctor. I was so proud of him for aiming so high. I knew that Sebastian would make an excellent doctor. He was smart. He was dedicated. He was handsome. All the nurses would definitely swoon over him. I need to teach him how to properly interact with others before he actually starts seeing patients. I could imagine him walking in to see a patient, saying 'You're dying, Sorry.' and then walking out. I couldn't help but laugh at the thought. But who said I would be friends with Sebastian when he went to medical school.

Just then, a knock came at the door. I put on my slippers before running down the stairs. Was Cooper home early?

"Sebastian?" I said surprised, trying to hide how extremely happy I was to see him. "What're you doing here?" Sebastian's face looked worried, almost distraught.

"Hi. I uh…Cooper called me." He said walking inside.

"Why?" I asked confused before walking into the kitchen and grabbing an apple. I sat down on the island when Sebastian walked in.

"I'm so sorry Blaine." He said, sitting down next to me and holding my hand. "Cooper told me, I'm here for you. If you need anything, just tell me and I'll do it."

I sighed before placing my apple down. "So, he told you." Sebastian nodded. He seemed slightly a little uncomfortable, as if he wasn't sure how he should comfort me.

"Why are you laughing?" He said raising an eyebrow.

"I don't know. It's weird really, Cooper is happier than I've ever seen him, yet he has a life threatening condition." I shook my head. "I don't know whether or not I'm blocking this out mentally, or if I don't understand the complexity of everything."

"He didn't seem upset when he talked to me, which honestly made me think he was kidding." He said serving himself a cup of water.

"So what exactly did he tell you?"

"Well, he told me had cancer. And then he told me that I should make my way to your house because you're alone and he didn't want you by yourself." He said sitting back down and taking a sip of water.

"Hold on. So did he basically sent you here to baby sit me?" I said, suddenly really mad at Cooper. He didn't trust me by myself? I was stronger than he gave me credit for.

"Well, I guess. You're right, you're more than capable of taking care of yourself. I don't even know why he asked me of all people. I feel useless; I have no idea what I'm supposed to say to you to comfort you. I should probably be leaving then." He said standing up. I grabbed his arm, not wanting him to leave. If I had to choose between being alone and being with someone, I would definitely choose the latter of the two options.

"No, stay." I said, hoping that it didn't sound like I was pleading.

Sebastian sat back down and half smiled. "So, have you eaten or do you want me to make you dinner?"

"You don't have to cook for me Bas. Besides, I'm not hungry." I said as he walked over to the fridge.

"No, I want to." He said pulling out some chicken. "How about some garlic chicken and rice pilaf?"

"Only if you make enough for you to eat with me." I said before standing up so that I could help him cook.

We made dinner together, and I couldn't help but feel warm. _Happy. _I had missed cooking with Sebastian, doing nothing but lounging around and enjoying our company. We ate dinner and talked about whatever came to mind, laughing and fooling around like we did in the beginning. I missed this more than I had thought. It sort of fit the saying 'out of sight, out of mind'. When I wasn't doing these things with him, I didn't really think about it. But now that we were, I realized how much I missed this.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" He said placing the last dish in the dishwasher.

"No, you don't have to go. Let's skip school tomorrow. Stay here with me tonight." I said, hoping more than anything that he would stay with me.

"If you'd like me to." He said, a smile on his face. "I didn't bring any clothes though."

"You never took the spare clothes you left here when we were together." I said, gabbing his hand and bringing him upstairs. We changed into more comfortable clothes before climbing into bed.

Sebastian and I laid there intertwined and staring into each other's eyes. "We can talk about it if you want." Sebastian said smiling at me.

"No, it's okay. Just being here with you. That's all I need." I said snuggling in closer to him and resting my head on his chest.

"I brought your iPod with me. Maybe we can listen to it?" Sebastian said reaching for my nightstand and putting in the iPod in the iHome.

"You know I never go a day without having the key you gave me on me at all times." I said pointing to my keychain that had his key on it.

Sebastian reached for his jeans and pulled the lock out of his pocket. "Neither do I." He said kissing my forehead. I was lying with my head on his chest, moving up and down as he breathed in and out. I felt at peace again.

"I love this song." Sebastian said turning up the volume. I instantly knew what it was, being one of my favorite songs.

_(Blaine)_

_We'll do it all_

_Everything_

_On our own_

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_(Sebastian)_

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_(Blaine)_

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

_(Sebastian)_

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

_(Blaine and Sebastian)_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden_

_That's bursting into life_

_(Sebastian)_

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes_

_They're all I can see_

_(Blaine)_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things_

_Will never change for us at all_

_(Sebastian)_

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me_

_And just forget the world?_

I smiled against Sebastian's chest, in this one moment, I felt more complete than I have for the last month. Just Sebastian and I. Together. I hope that the girl my brother marries brings him as much happiness as Sebastian brought me.

"What if I lose him?" I said, in such a low whisper I didn't think that Sebastian would hear me.

"Don't say that. I know Cooper, and he's a fighter. Besides, he drew a lucky hand. From what he's told me, all signs indicate to a fast and healthy recovery. I will be here for you every step of the way. I won't leave you." He said running his hand through my hair.

"Promise me that when you're a hot shot doctor, you'll try your best with every single one of your patients. It's weird you know? We see commercials about sickness and stuff, but you never really know what it feels like until it happens in your family."

"I promise I will. I don't know, I feel like I'm with Cooper. I feel like this is just another bump in the road that will serve to bring your family closer together."

"You're right." I said wrapping my arms around him. "Sorry I'm making you skip classes tomorrow."

"Why would you be sorry?" Sebastian said laughing. "I'm more than happy to skip."

"Did Cooper tell you that he's engaged?" I asked looking up to him.

"He is? No way!"

"Yeah, with some girl named Julie. She's actually really pretty. She's going to be here tomorrow."

"Are your parents are going to be here tomorrow too?" He asked, tensing slightly.

"Yeah, but don't worry. They don't hate you." I said laughing. I could feel him ease up. My parents still liked Sebastian. Even when I told them why we had broken up, they still understood him and his reasoning. If I didn't know any better, I would assume they were on his side.

"Are you excited for the Sadie Hawkins dance?" Sebastian asked rubbing my back.

"It'll be a little hard, you know?"

"What do you mean?" I looked up to see Sebastian with a confused look on his face. It hit me that I forgot he didn't know about that event in my life that ended with my transfer to Dalton.

"It just brings up bad memories. At my old school, before Dalton, I was the only kid out of the closet. Well, except my close friend. I asked him to go with me to the Sadie Hawkins dance, and when we were waiting for our ride home, some jocks decided that it would be a fun idea to beat the living crap out of us." I felt myself shiver; despite all these years, the memories of that night still haunted me. "And that's why I transferred to Dalton. Dances are always a weird topic for me." I said shrugging.

"You know that if I was your date that night I would have kicked those kids asses right? Why didn't you ever tell me you got beat up for being gay?" Sebastian sounded legitimately concerned.

"I don't know, it's just not something I think of often." Sebastian turned down the volume so that it was only white noise in the background before he brought me in closer to his chest. "I hope Hunter isn't mad that you won't show up tomorrow." I said, realizing that he probably had practice tomorrow morning.

"Oh he will be, but it's funny to see him all worked up." Sebastian said laughing.

I wasn't sure when we had fallen asleep, but I woke up with Cooper opening the door of my bedroom. I opened my eyes slightly, still not fully awake. Cooper didn't seem to notice that I was up as he rested against the door frame. Cooper had a smile on his face; a tender, sweet smile.

"I knew it." I heard him say before turning around and closing the door. I would spectate on what he meant by that tomorrow, but right now, I wanted to get some more shut eye before whatever was coming my way tomorrow.

Sebastian mumbled in his sleep before turning on his side and wrapping his arm around me. I placed a kiss on his lips before letting my exhaustion take me over once again.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31: Because I Knew You**

**A/N: I actually really enjoyed writing this chapter, so I hope that shows! I hope you all like it :) Reviews are more than welcomed! **

"Blaine, we're home." My mother opened the door to find me sleeping on Sebastian's chest, completely shirtless. The second we heard her come in we shot up to sit down and scooted away from each other. "Oh. I'm so sorry, I'll leave you two alone." My mom said turning slightly red and turning away. Sebastian's eyes were wide and he looked as if he was about to pass out; was this his first time getting caught in bed with someone? Probably.

"No! Mom, it's not like that! We didn't…" I could only imagine what was going through my mom's head, and chances were I was right judging by the bright shade of red she was turning.

"Mrs. Anderson, I promise nothing happened." He said getting up and putting on his shirt on before walking over to hug her. "It's good to see you again. I should probably get going now." He said grabbing his wallet and keys.

"No, no. Sweetie, don't leave because of me. I just thought you guys would be awake by now, it's already 11." Sebastian and I looked at each other. We never slept in this late. "Blaine, there's someone here who would like to meet you, so get ready quickly." She said before smiling at us and walking downstairs.

"I think she's talking about Julie." I said standing up and grabbing a towel. "Want to shower together?"

"Friends don't do that." Sebastian said laughing.

"Friends also don't cuddle all night." I said grabbing his hand and dragging him into the bathroom. Thank God for my own bathroom.

When we were finished, we headed downstairs. The noise was coming from the kitchen, and when we walked in it looked as if mom was preparing lunch. Standing next to her was a girl with long brown hair. Cooper came running up to us with a big smile on his face and placed one arm around my shoulder and the other around Sebastian.

"Julie!" He said, clearly very excited to introduce us. "This is squirt." Julie turned around, a kind, gentle smile on her face. She had beautiful features and was absolutely stunning. I couldn't help but admire her beautiful green eyes. Just like Sebastian.

"Cooper! Shut up! Hi Julie, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Blaine." I said extending my hand. "Coop here didn't do you justice, you're absolutely stunning." I said smiling at her. She really was beautiful, and she seemed kind.

She blushed before laughing. "Thank you Blaine. I've heard so much about you I feel like this isn't actually my first time meeting you." How much did she actually know about me?

"And this is his boyfriend Sebastian." He said patting Sebastian on the shoulder.

"He's not my boyfriend." We said in unison, both turning slightly red and irritated. Julie laughed when we both glared at Cooper.

"Whatever you say." Cooper said smiling and wrapping his arm around Julie's waist.

"Sebastian, it's nice to meet you. I've also heard quite a lot about you." She said extending her hand towards him. Something about Julie reminded me of Sebastian.

"It's nice to meet you as well. It looks like the Anderson's have a thing for brunettes with green eyes." Sebastian took her hand and had a smile on his face. He already seemed to be warming up to her. Something about them told me they would hit it off.

"Sit down everyone, lunch is ready." My mom said, reaching inside of the fridge for some drinks.

"Here let me help you." Sebastian and Julie said at the same time as they walked over to her. Cooper and I stood next to each other, taking in this moment.

"You two are too kind. Here Sebastian, will you place this on the table?" She said handing him a bowl with salad. Our own mother seemed to smile brighter with them than she did with us. Cooper and I crossed our arms, as if we were thinking the same thing. She handed Julie some glasses before looking at us and rolling her eyes. She kissed us both before rubbing our cheeks with her hands. She had a smile on her face; a sweet smile that seemed as if she was happier now than she had ever been. Was this because Cooper and I were actually happy and had someone we loved in our lives? Not that I had a boyfriend or anything.

"Hello boys." My father said walking in from outside with a grocery bag in his hand.

"Hey dad!" I said running up to hug him and help him put some stuff away. Sebastian came walking behind me and shook my father's hand. "How have you been Sebastian?"

"I've been good Mr. Anderson. I uh-"

"Are we back to the Mr. and Mrs. Anderson thing? What happened to mom and dad?" He said pulling out the chair so that Sebastian could sit with Cooper and Julie.

"S-sorry, I wasn't sure if I was still-" Sebastian seemed slightly uncomfortable, but had a smile on his face.

"Of course you are. You two are still friends aren't you? Then you're still a son to us." My dad messed with my hair before I sat down. Why did I feel like everyone here thought I was a child?

"Alright everyone." My mom brought the food to the table. "Dig in." She said placing it down. The meal went by relatively well. Most of the conversation was dedicated to getting to know Julie and ridiculing me. At least Sebastian was getting a kick from it.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't you two be in school?" Cooper asked. I looked over at Sebastian before looking at my mom and dad.

"We'll let this one slide." My mom said grabbing my hand. When we finished the meal, we all helped clean up so that mom and dad could go to the living room. When we had finished, we went to sit with them. I knew what was coming next, but I wasn't sure how this would start.

"So, is this the part where we talk about the giant elephant in the room?" Cooper said out of nowhere. If that's how Cooper wanted to start talking about his sickness, then might as well let him. "Why don't you two just make it official again? You're driving us all insane with your cat-and-mouse love game." He said rolling his eyes and grabbing Julie's hand. Julie punched him, shaking his head at him. Really? Of all the things that's what he wants to talk about?

"I love her already." I said laughing. The room went silent again; how do you talk about being sick?

Sebastian stood up. "It's been nice seeing you all again, and Julie, it was nice to meet you." He said before smiling at her. "I don't want to intrude in anything, so I'll be heading home."

"Sebastian." My father started. "Feel free to leave if being here makes you uncomfortable, but if you think you should leave because you're afraid of intruding on family matters, then please sit down."

"I'm not uncomfortable. I just didn't know if you wanted me here when this really only pertains to your family. And of course Julie, a future Anderson."

"Well, then I don't see why you can't stay. You're part of this family already." I don't think I've ever loved my parents more than I did then. I wasn't sure why they were being nice; maybe because they knew how much we loved each other, or maybe because they wanted to take on the role of a loving parent that Sebastian has never had. Sebastian smiled before sitting back down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Anderson, and Blaine and Sebastian as well. I wanted to thank you all for being so accepting of me. I want to apologize for getting engaged behind your back without asking your permission, but you guys know Cooper better than I do." She said laughing and looking at him. "When he get's an idea, nothing stops him. But more importantly, I want to tell you that no matter what happens, no matter how long the recovery is, and no matter what challenges may come our way, I will never leave your sons side." Sebastian grabbed my hand. Something about the way he was acting made me think that he was saying the same thing in his head to me. Mom and dad looked pleased; happy that Cooper had found such an amazing girl.

"You already know we love you Julie. From the moment we laid eyes on you, we knew you were right for our boy." My mom said.

"All I can say is good luck to you." My dad said laughing. "Cooper's a handful." Everyone laughed except Cooper who had a sarcastic expression.

"Thanks dad. That's totally cool to throw me under a bus." He said kissing Julie on her cheek. Cooper's eyes met mine. "What's wrong little brother?"

"You're just…surprising." I said letting out a sigh. "I still don't understand why everyone seems okay with this. My brother is sick, and we're here making jokes and pretending it doesn't matter? This isn't right."

Cooper walked over to sit next to me. "It's a process Blaine. I know it won't be easy, but there's nothing we can do except to deal with it. I'm happy squirt, I really am. I have a great family and I'm in love with the second most beautiful girl in the world." Cooper turned his head to look at Julie. "Sorry hun, my mom's already claimed the number one spot." Julie smiled and grabbed my mom's hand. Cooper turned to look at me."But do you want to know what makes me happier than anything?" He said placing his hand on my neck. "That you found someone who makes you feel the way that Julie makes me feel. You have at 18 what I found at 27. As much as you two say it's best to just be friends, you guys found love. Don't lose that." He said before bringing me in for a hug.

I never really appreciated my brother like I did right then and there. He really was an amazing person. I looked over at Sebastian who had been smiling but looking at the floor. No one knew that Sebastian would leave at the end of this year. No one knew that the time I had to share my love with the person I loved the most had an expiration date. But still, even if I could only be with him for a few more months, I knew that the memories would be with me forever.

"Okay! No more tears." He said looking at my mom and kissing her forehead before sitting down with Julie. "We have the rest of our lives together. And I look forward to spending as much time as I can with each and every one of you." Cooper winked at me. I loved my brother. I only regret spending so much time fighting with him. We could have been like this much sooner. Somehow, from something so tragic, there was a newfound happiness.

If Sebastian thought I was bad at not being emotional, he had no idea how much worse my mom was. She looked at all of us before calming down enough that she could talk. "There is nothing a parent wants more for their children than for them to find love." She said smiling at Cooper and I. This was slightly awkward seeing as Sebastian and I weren't actually together, but at least the sentiment was there. It's not like anyone really seemed to care what we said about our relationship anyways. "It makes me the happiest mother in the world to know that you two have found it. One day, when we're not here," she said grabbing my father's hand. "I'll be happy knowing that someone in this world cares for my boys just as much as we did." We both hugged my parents, tighter than I have ever hugged them. I never felt so close to my family than I did at that moment.

I turned around to see a single tear fall from Sebastian's eyes. I couldn't tell whether or not the tear was one of happiness, or one of sorrow. I sat down next to him and all he did was look up and smile.

"Excuse me." Sebastian said standing up and walking outside. Everyone turned to look at me before I got up to follow him.

Sebastian was sitting on a small bench we had by my mother's garden. "Sebastian, what's wrong?" I said sitting down next to him.

"If I've ever had any doubts about us…about our love, then they're all out the window now. I know what true love is Blaine," Sebastian said holding my hand and turning to face me. "And now thanks to your family I know what it means to even have a mom and dad. Yet, the only thing that comes to mind is how our days together are numbered. Our time together will come to an end. What kills me isn't just that we wont be together, it's the fact that I'll still be alive without you there with me." Sebastian said, another tear falling from his red eyes.

"What do you mean?"

Sebastian sarcastically let out a small laugh. "I'd rather be dead than be alive and not with you. It'd be a lot easier." Sebastian let go of my hand and rubbed his eyes, a groan escaping his mouth. "I'm sorry, let's get back inside. I'm being selfish by taking your attention away from your family, especially when Cooper needs it now more than ever." He said standing up and extending his hand to take mine.

I stood up and brought him in for a hug. "I'll never say good bye to you." I said burying my face into his neck. "I won't let you go." Sebastian let go of me before kissing my forehead and walking back inside.

* * *

Mrs. Anderson was talking to Cooper about an appointment he had tomorrow and getting a bigger bed so that Julie could sleep with Cooper. When Mr. Anderson saw us, he stood up and walked over to where we were. "Sebastian, will you follow me?" He said with a smile on his face. Blaine looked up at me with somewhat worried eyes, but let go of my hand to talk with them.

Mr. Anderson brought me to his office. I couldn't help but flinch when he told me to sit down. The only time I'd ever been into a father's office was when my father wanted to scold me or beat the crap out of me. I could tell that my flinch didn't go unnoticed by Mr. Anderson. "Let me ask you something. Do you love Blaine?" He said with a kind, soothing tone. Normally, this tone was used by my father to get make me feel at ease before he started hitting me, but Mr. Anderson seemed sincere enough.

"I do. I love him Mr. Anderson." I said with no doubt or hesitation in my voice.

"I know that Blaine isn't the one who is sick, but Blaine will also suffer seeing his brother go through the cancer treatment. Cooper has Julie who loves him and will provide comfort and care, but I know that Blaine needs someone here for him to help him cope as well. I've always assumed that my wife and I would be enough for them, but it's clear that our boys are too grown up now. I've never asked anyone to take care of my son before, so bear with me because this is kind of strange." He said sighing. "I know that if there's someone who will help Blaine stay strong for Cooper, it's you. I know that this is a lot to ask, especially since you two aren't in a relationship anymore, but Sebastian, I ask you for one thing, and one thing only. Will you please take care of my son when our attention is focused on Cooper and his treatment?" He said, his eyes slightly red. If I wasn't mistaken, this was the only time I've seen Mr. Anderson so upset that he was at the point of tears. Mr. Anderson had to be the strong one in the family. They all needed him, and if he broke down in front of them, it would be like the root of the family was breaking. It was strange seeing him so upset; he probably pretends to be strong so that he doesn't let his family down.

"As long as I can, and as long as Blaine will have me, I promise you that I will do my best to keep him safe and happy." I said extending my hand to shake his. Mr. Anderson stood up and came over to pull me into a tight hug. I flinched again, but relaxed realizing that Blaine's dad wasn't actually trying to hurt me. So this is what it felt like to receive an actual loving hug from a father? I can't believe that in 18 years, I've never known what it means to be loved by a parent.

"I knew I could count on you." He said wiping his eye and grabbing my shoulder. "If you don't mind me asking, why exactly did you and Blaine break up?" Here we go. The question I didn't want to hear.

"Mr. Anderson," I started before he interrupted me and told me to call him dad. "Sorry. The thing is, my father is…strict. He's sending me to London at the end of the year to study abroad for the next 4 years. I don't know if this makes sense, but I love Blaine so much that it literally hurts me. Thinking about not being with him tears me apart, which is why the original plan was to break up with him and make him hate me so that he would forget about me. But, as it turns out, by some miracle Blaine loves me enough to want to deal with me, even after I broke up with him. Which is why we're friends. Even now I know that it'll just end badly." Mr. Anderson brought me to sit down on a couch that he had in the office. "I should apologize, I knew I was being immature by thinking that making Blaine hate me was the only way to move on. I didn't mean to hurt him again."

Mr. Anderson laughed. "You have the right reasons, but you were slightly misguided. Is there any way to that you stay somewhere closer to Blaine? Maybe you can talk to your dad and see if he'll let you go to college in the states?" I looked at the floor and sat there in silence with him. How was I supposed to tell him that I couldn't because my father dictated my life and would kill me if I went against his word?

"I…uh." I didn't know what to say.

"Sebastian. I don't want to cross a line with you, because I'm technically only your friend's father, but I want you to confide in me. Whatever you tell me stays with me. My wife, Cooper, nor Blaine will ever hear what you tell me." Mr. Anderson stood up to grab a cup of water for me.

"I'm okay, I promise. I'm sorry, I'm being selfish again. I took Blaine's attention away from Cooper and now I'm taking your attention away from your family."

"I've told you already. You're my son as well, and if you need some time with me, then you'll get that time." He said placing his hand on my shoulder. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay. Just know I'm here for you." Mr. Anderson was about to get up but I stopped him.

"Wait." I said. Mr. Anderson settled back down in the couch and waited for me to continue speaking.

I didn't know what got into me; it felt like word vomit to be honest. There I was, spilling my heart out to Blaine's father, telling him everything I kept locked inside. Only Blaine knew everything about me, yet I told Mr. Anderson almost everything; my mother and how she didn't want me, the visit we paid her when we went to Paris, my father's alcoholism and his abuse, his hatred towards my very existence and his quest to destroy everything that made me smile, my actions that caused so many people pain, the fact that I had no idea what it meant to be loved until I met the Anderson's. _Everything. _I'm not sure why it felt good to talk to him. Maybe because he was the only fatherly figure I've ever met.

When I had finished, I felt as if I would be sick. I looked at Mr. Anderson to find that a few tears were escaping his eyes and that he had a look that was a mix of pity and sadness. "I'm so sorry. I have no idea what came over me." I said looking away.

"Why are you apologizing? You have no reason to be sorry. Sebastian, how long has this been going on? Is this why you flinched when I told you to sit down? And when I hugged you?" Mr. Anderson looked incredulous. I didn't blame him; I guess my past was pretty hard to believe. I nodded, answering his last question but not wanting to tell him how long this had been going on.

Mr. Anderson rubbed his temples before speaking again. "Sebastian, you're moving here with us."

"No, I can't sir. My father won't let me." Mr. Anderson suddenly looked furious.

"This is abuse. He's cruel Sebastian, he should be in prison for all that he's done to you." He said standing up and going to his desk.

"No! Please dad." Well, that slipped out. "Don't call the police. You can't tell anyone Mr. Anderson. You promised me." I said standing up. I knew I had no right to speak to him as an equal, but I was worrying. Stopping him from telling the police would be harder than stopping Blaine.

Mr. Anderson composed himself before walking over to me. "I can't do anything you don't want me to, but you need to promise me that you will come to me if you need any kind of help. Anything at all, you call me." He said handing me his number on a piece of paper. "Promise me that Sebastian? If you need a place to stay, a ride somewhere, anything."

I nodded before taking the piece of paper and putting it in my pocket. "Thank you Mr. Anderson." I said trying my best to stay calm.

"I may not be your biological father," he said pulling me into another hug (which was weird because as far as I knew he wasn't known as a hugger). "But I want you to consider me your substitute dad. Like I said, you're already considered my son. So you might as well consider me your dad." He said pulling away and messing with my hair. I didn't really know what to say or do; I had never experienced this kind of love before…this kind of fatherly playfulness.

"I don't know what to say." I said looking down again. Mr. Anderson smiled before opening the door.

"It's okay. We'll take this one step at a time. But we should get back downstairs, we've been here for over an hour." He said with a fake-scared look. "Mrs. Anderson is going to kill us both." He said laughing.

When we walked downstairs, everyone was together talking about stories and sharing pictures of Cooper most likely, judging from how embarrassed he looked. Julie was laughing, pointing at all the pictures of Cooper and saying how cute he was. Julie was actually really beautiful. Gorgeous really. Above all, she was kind. That was probably her best attribute.

"Jesus, dad. I thought you left Blaine here a widow." He said, earning him a punch from Blaine. _Ha. _

"Cooper!" He yelled, groaning and throwing a pillow at him. Cooper wrapped his arm around Blaine's head and wrestled with him, somehow ending on the floor. Mrs. Anderson shook her head as Julie sat there laughing. Mrs. Anderson looked up at Mr. Anderson and I but simply smiled, not questioning why we were gone so long.

"Cooper! I'm so sorry!" Blaine said standing up from the floor when Cooper groaned. "I'm so sorry, I forgot we couldn't rough house anymore." He said, worry all over his face.

Cooper busted out laughing before standing up. "Seriously Blaine? I'm not fragile, I can still play fight with my brother all I want." He said placing his arm around Blaine. "I have an idea!" He said walking over to the piano. "Sebastian and Blaine, sing for Julie!" He said, the excitement clear in his eyes.

"I think Blaine should do it. I'm not as talented as him." I said walking over to hold Blaine's hand.

"That's a lie. If that were true, then we both wouldn't be going to Nationals. Besides Coop, we have nothing prepared."

"Please boys? I would love to hear the voices that Cooper brags about all the time. He brags about your talent as if it was his own." She said smiling at us.

"Yeah guys, besides, mom and dad haven't heard you sing either. Well, they haven't heard you sing Sebastian." After being insisted, we reluctantly agreed to perform for them.

"What do you want to sing?" Blaine asked as we sat down at the piano.

"I have the perfect song." I said kissing him on the cheek, not really caring that everyone's eyes were on us. "I'm sure you guys have probably heard this song. It'll just have a little twist to make it more our own." I said looking at them before turning around and starting to play the keys. Blaine smiled knowing what I was going to play.

_(Blaine)_

_I'm limited (just look at me)_

_I'm limited and just look at you_

_You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda_

_So now it's up to you (for both of us)_

_Now it's up to you..._

_(Sebastian)_

_I've heard it said that people come into our lives_

_For a reason bringing something we must learn_

_And we are led to those who help us most to grow_

_If we let them and we help them in return_

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true_

_But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you_

_(Blaine)_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you I have been changed for good_

_(Sebastian)_

_It well may be that we will never meet again_

_In this lifetime so let me say before we part_

_So much of me is made of what I learned from you_

_You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart_

_And now whatever way our stories end_

_I know you have re-written mine by being my friend_

_(Blaine)_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a sky bird in a distant wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_(Sebastian and Blaine)_

_But because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

_(Sebastian)_

_And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness_

_For the things I've done you blame me for_

_(Blaine)_

_But then, I guess we know there's blame to share_

_And none of it seems to matter anymore_

_(Sebastian and Blaine)_

_Like a comet pulled from orbit_

_As it passes a sun_

_Like a stream that meets a boulder_

_Halfway through the wood_

_Like a ship blown from its mooring_

_By a wind off the sea_

_Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood_

_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?_

_I do believe I have been changed for the better_

_And because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_Because I knew you_

_I have been changed for good_

The clapping and the tearing up coming from behind us was white noise. In this moment, it was just Blaine and I against the world. In this moment, I knew. It would be Blaine and I forever. _Together.__  
_


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32: Tension**

I somewhat expected that my friends would all be aware of the situation back home, but I didn't expect _everyone_ to know. They all came up to me one at a time to share their condolences. I honestly did appreciate their support, but it only served as a constant reminder that my brother was sick. Even at school I couldn't escape the fact that life wasn't perfect right now. It wasn't even really easy. I was sitting in biology next to Britt and Tina when I got a text.

**_Pick you up from school today? –Sebastian _**

**Could you sense my distress in this place? –Blaine**

**_What can I say? My Blaine senses were tingling ;) –Sebastian_**

**So you're a super hero now? –Blaine**

**_Haven't I always been? Now start paying attention before you fail out. –Sebastian_**

I looked up at the board to see that we had already started a new subject. Thankfully, Tina handed me her notes so that I could copy what I had missed. Britt handed me her notes as well, but I wasn't really sure how doodles of the glee members was going to help me study for the exam tomorrow.

I was the first one up when the bell rang. "I'm starving. Are you guys ready for lunch?" I said smiling at Tina and Britt.

"I hope they have fondue." Britt said as if she didn't already know they wouldn't.

"As long as your cat doesn't eat it out of the actual pot this time." Tina said, remembering the time she went on Britt's talk show with Mercedes. "Where's Santana?"

"I'm assuming in the teachers lounge with Finn." Britt said. "They've gotten really close lately." Finn and Santana's relationship was weird. They hooked up way back when and they were always at each others throats, yet somehow they both had soft spots for each other.

"Imagine how weird it must be for Mr. Schue to have lunch with them every day. Last year, they were his students, and this year they're his equals." Tina said, handing us lunch trays.

"Yeah, that must be really weird." Britt said, placing a Dr. Pepper on her tray.

"I've never been a fan of Dr. Pepper." I said grabbing a water bottle.

"Is he your dentist too?" She said, leaning in and whispering as if it were some sort of conspiracy. Dentist? What was she talking about? Tina laughed, shaking her head.

"What do you mean is he my dentist too?"

"Well, he's my dentist. I always rinse my mouth with Dr. Pepper after every meal." I don't know why I didn't expect anything like that, even after knowing Britt for so long. How have her teeth not fallen out or rotten?

"Hi Mrs. Rose." I said smiling at Marley's mom.

"Hey Blaine! How have you been?" She said handing me a side of vegetables.

"I've been doing well! Thank you for the food." I said smiling and turning around to see Tina and Brittany looking at me confused. Seeing as everyone loved Mrs. Rose, I assumed it wasn't because I was talking to the lunch lady. It was probably because I said I've been doing well. "Let's eat outside." I said as we paid for the food.

"Wait, Britt, why aren't you eating?" I asked realizing she didn't have anything but a Dr. Pepper on her tray.

"I had to use all my savings to send Lord Tubbington to rehab. Plus, my college fund went into buying Tina's car and everyone else's gifts during Christmas." I looked at Tina. Had she not returned the car. Tina looked guilty but turned around and started walking, probably not wanting to look at me. I grabbed a bunch of other food and threw it on my tray.

"Blaine, you're going to get fat." She said looping her arm with mine and resting her head on my shoulder.

"Britt, this is for us, not just me. I don't want you to not eat." I said shaking my head.

**_Good news. This bad boy didn't metastastamorphasized or whatever the doc said, so the treatment will be local. Surgery and a couple of treatments of radiation and I should be good. No need for chemo hopefully! Looks like this guy will keep his awesome hair. –Cooper_**

**I'm glad that's what you're most relieved about Coop, the fact that you won't lose your hair. But I am happy for you! Did you schedule the surgery? –Blaine**

**_I'm getting this sucker out next Monday. Just wanted to let you know. Go learn some more or something. Oh, and two mocha's on your way home. Thanks squirt. –Cooper_**

**…-Blaine**

"Hey guys!" Sam said walking over with Marley, Kitty, Artie, Jake, and Ryder.

"Hey!" I said waving to them. "Where's everyone else?"

"Their coming." Artie said sitting next to me. Sam pulled over two tables so that there would be enough seats for all of us. Once everyone sat down, I realized that everyone was being really quiet.

"Tina, why are you crying now?" Artie said. I looked up to see that she was legitimately crying.

"Because we're all sitting here when we should be finding ways to help Blaine and Cooper." She said. Tina had always been a crier.

"Oh c'mon. I don't want this to change anything. In fact, I think we should drop the subject altogether. I want to come to school to be with my friends, not think about the problems back home. Besides, Coop just told me that everything is looking up! Well, as good as it can be at least." Everyone clapped and cheered, and just like that they all dropped it.

"Blaine, who are you going to the dance with?" Sugar asked. Please tell me this wasn't a dance proposal. I mean, I would love to go with Sugar, but I didn't want to have to tell her no.

"I'm going with Sebastian." I said causing everyone to stare at me besides Tina, Sam, and Brittany who just kept eating. "What? I told you guys we were friends."

"Yeah, but taking him to a dance is kind of risky isn't it? The slow dancing and junk?" Ryder asked.

"No. It'll be fine." I said, not really thinking it was that big of a deal.

The rest of the day went by quickly. I was walking out of school with Sam and Tina when I saw Sebastian in his car. "Hey guys." Sebastian said lowering his windows as I got into the car so that he could talk to Tina and Sam.

"Hey bro." Sam said putting out his fist, which Sebastian bumped. I still had a feeling Sam felt a lot closer to him than Sebastian did. Tina ducked her head from my side so that she could wave to Sebastian.

"What're you guys doing tonight?" Tina asked. I looked at Sebastian, not really sure as to what we were doing.

"I'm forcing Blaine to study for his biology exam tomorrow. Someone, not gonna say names, has been struggling with biology from what I hear." What can I say? Biology just wasn't my thing. But I don't recall every saying I would study for it. Not that I wouldn't study anyways, I really did need to get a good grade if I wanted to push the B to an A.

"Sounds like fun." Sam rolled his eyes. "I can just imagine what that's going to lead to." He said laughing.

"Well, you boys have fun. I'll see you at the dance Sebastian." Tina said smiling to him.

"I'll see you then." Sebastian said. "How was your day?" He asked when we were on the road.

"It's been alright. No one really knew how to react to the Cooper news. But Cooper said that he's already scheduled his surgery and that it looked good so far."

"I knew it would!" Sebastian said smiling.

"We have to stop by the Lima Bean. Cooper demands some coffee for him and I assume Julie." I said searching for money in my backpack. When we arrived at the Lima Bean, we decided that we would sit down and drink our coffees before making our way back to my place.

"Hey there stranger." I turned around to see John standing behind me, but not in his work outfit.

"H-Hey John." I started as he sat down with us. Sebastian raised an eyebrow but looked unimpressed by him. "What're you doing here?" Stupid question.

"Well, I work here, like you know, but I just got out." He said laughing and turning to look at Sebastian. "Hi, I'm sorry I haven't introduced…wait a minute, aren't you Sebastian Smythe?" Did John know him?

"Yes. Do I know you?" He said taking a sip from his coffee. He could have sounded a little nicer, but I knew he got like this when another guy was involved.

"I go to Dalton. I'm a senior." He said, a pleasant smile on his lips. "I've seen you around, but I've never actually introduced myself. You're pretty well known at Dalton." I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. Well, that was certainly unexpected. I didn't know that he went to Dalton, let a lone was in the same year as Sebastian and I.

"I'm sorry, I can't say I know you." Sebastian said. Again, with barely any feeling whatsoever.

"You never called me. I was thinking you didn't see my number on the back of the flyer." John said turning around to face me again. Sebastian crossed his legs and reclined on his chair, giving John a look. "I didn't catch your last name last time."

"Anderson. And sorry I haven't texted you or anything. I've just been dealing with some things."

"Hold on. Blaine Anderson. Didn't you go to Dalton as well?" Did he know me? This was kind of strange now.

"Yeah." I said, thinking whether or not he looked familiar.

"Wow, so I was right by inviting you to perform here. Rumor has it that you're sex on a stick and sing like a dream. I don't know about the singing like a dream part just yet, but about the sex on a stick? Nailed it." He said smiling at me. Sebastian's mouth opened and his eyes narrowed. Sebastian looked pissed.. Looks like after Sebastian called me that, it spread through out Dalton. Not sure whether I should be flattered or embarrassed.

"Thank you. That's sweet." I said turning slightly red. This situation was kind of awkward. Sebastian wasn't saying anything, but I could tell he was annoyed with John. He didn't have a reason to be, John was just a nice kid.

"Do you have any plans tonight?" John was quick to the point; I'll give him that.

"I uh…"

"Yes, he does." Sebastian said, irritation so evident in his tone that I could practically taste it.

"Oh. Well, that sucks. Maybe you can hit me up tomorrow or something?" He said standing up.

"Y-yeah, definitely."

"Cool. I'll see you around. Bye Sebastian." He said waving at both of us. When he turned around to walk away, Sebastian gave him the finger.

"Why do you have to be so mean?" I said shaking my head and taking another drink from my coffee.

"He was hitting on you."

"No he wasn't. He was being nice Sebastian. And that's kind of weird that you don't know him and he's in your class."

"I do know him." He said putting down his coffee. "Remember the guy I fell in love with for 20 minutes at Scandals?" I nodded my head. "Well, that's him." I suddenly felt slightly jealous, and also kind of weird. John was hitting on me in front of the guy who once said he loved him who now loves me.

"Wouldn't he recognize you from there instead of Dalton then?"

"Well, we were both pretty wasted when I thought he was the man of my dreams. So I doubt he even remembers that night."

"That's weird. He gave me his number last time I was here but I never called him or texted him because I found out about Coop that day too."

"Delete his number." Sebastian commanded, not hesitating or anything.

"What, why?" I asked. I sort of had a feeling that it might have been because he didn't want me talking to him, but there had to be more to it.

"Fine, do whatever you want."

"You're going to use that card?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You got it." He said winking at me. I rolled my eyes, but smiled on the inside, slightly happy that he was jealous. "So what is this performance thing he was talking to you about? Is that what kids are calling sex these days? I mean, I wouldn't know seeing as I haven't had _any _in who knows how long." Sebastian said trying not to laugh.

"Love is a sacrifice my friend." I said licking my lips before placing the cup on them and moaning quietly when the coffee touched my tongue so that only he could hear me. Sebastian looked at me with squinted eyes, knowing exactly what I was trying to do. "And no, performance doesn't mean sex, it means a performance. They're building a small stage here so that singers can come and play for the customers."

Sebastian nodded his head. "Ready to go?" He said standing up. We walked to the line so that we could order the Coop and Julie's coffee before heading back to my place. When we arrived at my place, the entire family was sitting near the garden.

"Hey guys!" I said walking up to them and greeting them all. Sebastian handed Cooper and Julie their coffees before doing the same. What surprised me was that instead of extending his hand, Sebastian went in for a hug with my dad. I forgot to ask him why he was gone so long yesterday.

"How was school, boys?" Julie said. Sebastian sat on one side of her as I forced Cooper to scoot over so that I could sit in between them.

"It was okay Julie. School is school I guess." I said smiling before looking at my mom. "Mom, did you really have to have the guidance counselor call me to her office at the beginning of the day?" I said. My parents told the school what was going on so that the counselors could help me cope, but I thought it was completely unnecessary.

"I'm your mother Blaine, I know what's best for you." She said before standing up. "Does anyone want any snacks or drinks?"

"No thanks mom, Blaine and I have to go upstairs to study for his biology exam tomorrow." Sebastian said standing up and grabbing my hand. Sebastian seemed happy around my family. Comfortable.

"I hope you guys are only studying from a book." Cooper yelled as we walked away towards the house. I threw a crumpled piece paper of paper at the back of his head, eliciting a groan from him.

"Behave boys." My dad said.

"It didn't even hurt him." I said opening the door and walking inside. We made our way up stairs and I changed into something more comfortable. I threw some sweats to Sebastian before getting out my textbook and sitting on my bed.

Sebastian wasn't kidding. He was explaining everything to me and quizzing me on every chapter once we were done. Biology really wasn't my thing. I could feel my brain not retaining anything after about two hours.

"I can't do this anymore." I said, lying down.

"One more question. Tell me what homeostasis is." Wasn't that something about equal rights for everyone or something?

"It's uh…the bodies ability to maintain a stable and…constant condition! Equilibrium! I knew it was something about equality."

"Exactly! See, you're doing good so far." He said placing the book away. I moved so that my head was resting on his lap.

"Does that mean that I'm your homeostasis?" I asked looking at him.

"Not exactly how it works, but I guess you could say that." He said laughing and bending down so that he could kiss my forehead. I wanted him to just place one on my lips, but I knew that would be a little awkward. Sebastian played with my hair, which thankfully I had worn without gel today. It wasn't as bad as I thought, but gel made me feel more secure. Is that weird? Wait. Was the fact that I didn't wear gel the reason my friends were so worried about me? No way, it couldn't be…My hair by no means represented my my mental stability.

"Is that what you two consider studying?" Cooper said walking into the room with Julie. I sat up quickly, not because Cooper had walked in, but because I wasn't actually sure how Julie felt about me being gay. Not that we were doing anything inappropriate, but I thought we were being pretty cute.

Cooper looked at me with a confused look. "What's wrong?"

"Julie." I said extending my hand so that she could sit on the bed with us. "I know this is kind of awkward, but uh, I just wanted to ask you how you felt about me being gay."

Cooper was about to speak up, probably to defend her, but Julie just smiled and put her finger to his lips. "It's understandable that you'd be concerned about how I felt, but if the reason you sat up from Sebastian's lap was because I came in, you have no reason to. I grew up in San Francisco, so I've been around all different types of people. Love is love, isn't it?" She said looking at both of us. She was so humble and kind. I really did love her.

"We just wanted to tell you guys that we'll be going out to dinner with mom and dad. I would invite you, but I'm sure you'd rather be here by yourself." Cooper said with a smirk on his lips. There was no getting through to my brother.

"Here's some money." Cooper said handing me the cash. "Order in. Do whatever. I don't care. I don't have to remind you where the condoms are right?"

"Cooper! That's enough." Julie said rubbing my arm. "I'm sorry he's always such a jerk." She said with an apologetic look.

"Not your fault Julie." I said glaring at Cooper. When they left, we chose to order some chinese food, just like the time I first hung out with him after the incident last year.

"Alright, get ready for some more cramming. When the food get's here we can call it a successful night of studying." He said pulling out the textbook again. He never really helped me study before. I wonder why he was being so tough on me now.

We ran downstairs when we heard the doorbell. After getting the food, we sat down at the kitchen table to eat. It was weird, but everything that Sebastian did was turning me on. Even the way he ate his food seemed to be somehow attractive. It hit me that it had been about six months since I last had sex. But we still had a bet; I wouldn't be the first one to cave in and make the first move. Even though technically Sebastian didn't follow the rules of the game. He did have sex with other people, so didn't that disqualify him?

"So, what do you want to do now?" Sebastian wasn't even talking in a seductive voice yet I shuttered thinking about all the things we could do.

"I don't know." I said. "Want to check the TV?" I needed anything to distract me from this insane amount of hormones that was rushing through my body. _Boys will be boys. _

Sebastian smirked before walking out of the kitchen and up to my room. Something told me that he had something up his sleeve. After I threw away the trash I walked to my room to see Sebastian sitting on my bed, resting against the headboard. _Shirtless. _

"Sorry, it's kind of hot." He said half smiling when he saw me staring at his chest. It kind of looked like had been working out. His chiseled chest and abs seemed to call my name. _No. Compose yourself Blaine. _

I turned on the TV before sitting next to him. Sebastian seemed comfortable enough; was I the only one who felt this sexual tension?

An hour into the movie and I had somehow managed to scoot close enough that our bodies were touching. Sebastian placed his hand on my lap and started rubbing my leg. "You seem kind of tense." He said leaning in to whisper in my ear. I could feel his breathe on my skin, sending a rush through my body. I could feel myself already getting a hard on.

"N-no, I'm okay." I said fidgeting slightly, hoping that he wouldn't see what he was doing to me. I closed my eyes, trying to think about anything but Sebastian. I couldn't look over at Sebastian, but I could feel him still at my ear. I couldn't help but moan slightly when I felt him suck on my ear lobe.

"Tell me you want it Blaine." He said as his hand moved towards my cock, massaging and it causing me to buck slightly. I could feel myself starting to sweat as my mind went hazy. I hadn't even really touched myself for a while. It just didn't compare to what Sebastian did to me. He started unzipping my pants, kissing and sucking on my neck. _Yes. I want this. _

"I don't wa-" I bit my lip when I felt the breeze on my exposed length.

"A hand job doesn't count as sex." He whispered into my ear. Sebastian's hand was pumping in rhythm, each one getting me closer to the edge. His other hand was busy travelling up my shirt and playing with my nipple.

I tried resisting, I really did. But I couldn't. His words. His touch. His mouth. Everything was addicting.

It felt so good. Sebastian was whispering a mix of sweet nothings and telling me what he would do it to me. Each word that he huskily breathed out sent me farther into the depth of pleasure.

In an instant of pure ecstasy, I moaned and came onto my stomach. My eyes rolled to the back of my head, finally feeling something relatively close to what Sebastian made me feel when we made love. I knew that this was just so that Sebastian could be amused by what he was doing to me. But he had no idea how much I needed that.

I turned my head, wanting to lean in for a passionate kiss but Sebastian pulled his head away. "Friends don't do that." He said standing up and grabbing a towel so I could clean myself off.

I sat up and took of my shirt, even though it wasn't even really on. "You just gave me a hand job yet you won't kiss me." I said pouting and putting on the best puppy dog eyes I could manage. Sebastian laughed and threw the towel at my face.

"Keep the towel on your head. It makes it easier to resist you." He said smirking and sitting down next to me. I took off the towel to clean my stomach. "What's wrong?"

"I want a kiss." I said, kind of childishly but I didn't care. "Friends don't give hand jobs either yet you did that."

"Well, yeah." He said standing up and walking into the bathroom. "A kiss always has meaning behind it for you B. What just happened was strictly physical. Besides, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't help you out with your little problem? You had a problem, and I knew how to help." He said winking at me waving me over to the bathroom; Sebastian had started the shower. "Besides. I can imagine your touch, your voice, your smell...when I'm in London. But not the way you kiss me." He said smiling. A sad smile, but still a smile.

"I don't see how I'm to blame. You're the one who caused this problem." I said taking off my pants.

"Oh please, don't blame me. You've been horny all night. You thought I wouldn't notice you staring at me and fidgeting." He said wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. We faced the mirror, staring at each other.

"Well, then the blame is still on you." I said turning around and pushing him against the wall. "You can't blame me for what I do when the only thing in my mind is you on top of me." This was kind of out of character for me, but two could play at his game.

"Just tell me you want it and I'm all yours." He said, a half smile on his lips.

"You say it first." I argued.

"You want it more." He said.

"I beg to differ." I said looking down at his length poking me. No, but really…I did want it more. _Crap. _Sebastian moved me off of him before stepping into the shower.

I stepped into the shower with him."It seems like the table's have turned." I said wrapping my arms around him and my hands trailing from his chest down to his member. He needed relief too. "Don't worry. I can help you with that." I said smirking against his back.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33: The Dance**

**A/N: Hey guys! Just want to apologize for not updating these last couple days. I've been kind of down lately and I felt like I wasn't in the right mindset to write. I wasn't going to update tonight, but I decided to write something so that you guys could all read! I promise I'll update more often! Sorry once again. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"Why do you have a camera out?" I asked walking down the stairs towards the living room.

"For pictures of course." My mom said smiling at me.

"Please don't make him uncomfortable mom. I think this is the first time he's going to an actual dance with someone." Sebastian wasn't really the type of person who would invite someone to a special dance and dress up and be cordial and whatnot. When I first thought about taking him as my date, I had a feeling that I would get him to come with me, but it felt even better when he had accepted. Even though he technically invited me. Whatever.

A knock came at the door, but when I opened it, I was somewhat let down to see that it wasn't Sebastian.

"Just because we're not Sebastian doesn't mean that you have to look so bummed about seeing us." Cooper said walking in with Julie.

"It's not that." I said bringing him in for a hug. "Hi Julie!" I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Blaine! You look so handsome." She said moving me away from her so that she could analyze me up and down. "Cooper told me that bow ties were your thing. They suit you." She said with a smile before greeting my parents.

"Alright! It's time for pictures!" My mom said. I don't know what it was about this dance that had her in such a good mood.

"Mom, I know I'm gay but the whole walking-down-the-stairs and picture taking is usually reserved for a girl in a dress. We're just two friends going on to a dance." No matter what I said, no one really seemed to listen; they were over the fact that I kept trying to convince them that it was simply two friends going to a dance together. Once my mom had enough of her pictures, we decided to sit and talk while we waited for Sebastian.

"Son, can I speak to you in private?" My dad said to me.

"About what dad?" It seemed like my dad seemed kind of embarrassed. Or shy. Completely out of character for him.

"Should we have a talk before you leave?" My dad asked. Everyone turned around and looked at him with a confused expression. A talk?

"About…?" For the first time, my dad seemed uncomfortable. Oh god. This wasn't _the _talk was it?

"Well, I've been doing some research and I think it's time that we, uh, talk about…you know. That stuff. In private."

"Whoa, okay no. oh my god...uh, thanks dad, but I think I'll be alright." I could feel myself turning a deep shade of red. _It was the sex talk_. Cooper couldn't resist but to laugh loudly, earning him a smack from both Julie and my mom.

"I'm serious Blaine. Its way overdue don't you think? And I've been talking with people who can relate to you better. I wanted to be informed so that I could pass it on to my son and help if he had any questions." He seemed sincere enough, and honestly it made me happy that he felt comfortable enough with my sexuality now that he would find information and educate himself so that he could talk to me. Unfortunately, last year was kind of a rough year for my dad and I, so I found all the information I needed from the Internet.

"Dad, you really think Blaine is still a virgin? What do you think Sebastian and Blaine do when no one is around?" Cooper said walking up to me and placing his arm over my shoulder. Embarrassment. That was the only thing I was feeling. Did Cooper really just say that? I turned to to look at Cooper, my eyes wide and my mouth open. Mom and Julie had the same expression on their face.

My dad's eyes grew wide. For the first time in my life, I felt like I actually wanted to die. This was much more awkward than I would have ever anticipated, especially since we were with my mom and Julie, and Cooper had just told them I wasn't an innocent little boy anymore. "Wait, Blaine did you and Seb-"

Fortunately, God pitied me enough to stop my dad before he could finish that sentence. A knock came at the door; I ran to the door to find Sebastian standing there, looking handsome as ever in a tux that looked almost exactly like mine. The only difference was that he had on a tie.

"B-Blaine. Y-you look…" Sebastian opened his mouth but didn't say anything. I didn't even really know what to think. This gorgeous man that stood before me was mine. Kind of. I couldn't help but admire how classy and elegant he looked. Everything about how he looked yelled 'perfect'.

"So are you two just going to stare at each other or are you going to actually speak." Cooper said.

"Cooper, leave them alone." Julie said.

Reality hit me; my dad had just found out that I wasn't a virgin. He couldn't really be mad at Sebastian because he wasn't the first person who I had sex with, Kurt was. Even though technically Sebastian did take my virginity.

"What's wrong?" Sebastian whispered when he saw my eyes go wide.

I pulled him into a hug so that it didn't seem as if I was telling Sebastian something. "Cooper just told my dad we've had sex."

When Sebastian pulled away he raised an eyebrow. He probably didn't realize just how much this actually meant. We were both guys, so it wasn't a deflowering-my-daughter scenario, but this was the first time my dad would have to deal with my sexuality in regards to having sex. Sebastian's eyes suddenly grew wide and he turned shades whiter as if he had just read my thoughts and realized this was actually a big deal.

"Oh…"

"Boys, come inside!" My mom said. We walked into the living room and Sebastian greeted everyone.

"Mr. Anderson, I'm-" Sebastian started when he turned to greet my dad. My father stopped him before he could apologize or whatever he was about to do.

"We can talk about this later." He said standing up and smiling at Sebastian. Sebastian seemed to ease slightly when my father didn't attack him. I would definitely have to get Cooper back for what he did. _Jerk. _

As much as I tried telling myself that my mother would listen to me and not make a big deal about the dance, I knew she would do it anyways. Sebastian looked happy, not once denying my mom a picture.

"You two look so handsome! So good together." She said showing us a picture of Sebastian with a half smile and one hand in his pocket with the other one around my waist. He looked stunning. _Sexy. _I, on the other hand, looked like an idiot with a goofy smile on. But, somehow we did look good together. Then again, we technically weren't together. Sebastian opened a box that he had brought with a flower. He seemed nervous, shaking slightly when he was pinning it on me. When the hooting and hollering started, he turned a bright shade of red. Sebastian wasn't one to blush, but it made him look adorable. I couldn't resist but to let out a happy sigh. I was going to the dance with Sebastian, the only person I really wanted to go with.

More flashes came from behind us. "Mom, enough." My mom shook her head but threw her hands up in defeat.

"Are you ready to go?" Sebastian said extending his hand. I nodded and took his hand before waving goodbye to everyone.

"Boys!" My dad said walking over to us before we left. "Please, just…be safe." He whispered. I could feel my cheeks warming up thinking about what could possibly be running through my dads mind. My dad gave Sebastian a look that wasn't menacing, but it seemed as if they knew something they weren't telling me.

"Bye dad." I said rolling my eyes and walking out of the house. "A limo?" I said, my eyes widening and my mouth gaping slightly. This was just a dance. It wasn't prom. Why was there a Limo?

Sebastian sighed and furrowed his eyebrows. "I knew you wouldn't like it. Nick and Jeff said renting a limo would make tonight special. Crap, I'm sorry." There he goes again thinking he did something wrong.

"It's not that Seb, I'm just surprised. How much did this cost you?" Sebastian shrugged, not wanting to tell me how much this Limo cost him.

"We can pick up your friends if you'd like." He said opening the door for me.

"No, I wouldn't ask you to do that. That would be too much." To say I was surprised to see all of my friends in the limo was an understatement. I stepped in to hear them all cheering in excitement.

"Guys!" I said sitting down and smiling at them before looking at Sebastian. "Always full of surprises aren't you?" I said smiling at him. He seemed amused by how happy I was, an arrogant smile on his lips.

The entire drive to McKinley was filled with laughter and celebrations. I inwardly smiled at how comfortable Sebastian seemed around my friends, and how easy it was for them to joke and fool around with him. Sebastian somehow managed to get bottles of champagne, which everyone finished before arriving at school. When we got in, the party was already in full swing. Everyone was dancing and having a good time to the music being played, but luckily some live entertainment had just arrived.

Up first to sing was Santana. She started off the night by singing Girl on Fire followed by If I Were A Boy. The voice on this girl could be compared to the likes of Beyoncé and Alicia Keys. She had that innate talent that was undeniable.

"I'll be right back." I said to Sebastian before walking up on stage with the boys to perform our number.

"You and Sebastian should do a number." Sam said before the music started playing. I hadn't thought about it, but it wouldn't be such a bad idea. When our number was done, the girls came on stage to perform their numbers.

"You sounded amazing." Sebastian said with a half smile on his lips as he handed me a cup with punch in it. "It's spiked, but don't let that lady standing over there know." He said looking at Coach Sylvester.

"How did you manage to spike the punch? It took Noah two years to finally be able to put some alcohol in Sue's punch." I said taking the drink.

"I have my ways." He said with a wink. The girls were performing a Bruno Mars number, which had the entire party jumping up and down. "Care to dance?" Sebastian said when Tina took the stage and started singing a slow song.

"I'd love to." It was funny seeing some of the girls gawk at Sebastian with me. Chances were they were staring at how insanely beautiful he was. Sebastian placed his hands on my waist as I put mine around his neck.

"I'm playing the female role again." I said rolling my eyes, causing him to chuckle. I rested my head against his chest and thought about how lucky I was to have Sebastian. Even if we weren't dating, he was still my best friend. I really loved him, and I knew he felt the same way. It felt like those corny movies where the spotlight shines on the leading actor and actress on their first slow dance. "Our first slow dance." I whispered looking up at him. He smiled, a light, sweet smile. Sebastian leaned in to what I was hoping was a kiss before the music stopped. He let go of my waist and scratched his head and let out a nervous laugh. No matter how much I tried to let him go, no matter how much I tried to deny it, I couldn't escape the fact that I was absolutely in love with Sebastian. As hard as I tried, I knew I would somehow always return to him.

"Blaine, you're up." Britt said walking up to us with Santana.

"Why don't you sing a duet?" Santana said. Normally, Sebastian would hesitate and try to think of a reason why he didn't want to sing, but instead, he just nodded and pulled me on stage. Everyone's attention turned to us, and I could see all the girls practically drooling over him.

"What are we singing?" I asked handing him a mic.

"You definitely know this song. And Demi hasn't let us down so far." Sebastian walked over to the band and told them the song before walking to center stage. "Hit it." He said winking at me.

As soon as the music started playing I recognized what song it was. It was perfect; an upbeat song that described Sebastian and I perfectly. I smiled, realizing that the words of the song were 100% true. Our friends who were up front laughed, probably realizing how ironic this really song was for our relationship.

_(Sebastian)_

_I throw all of your stuff away_

_Then I clear you out of my head_

_I tear you out of my heart_

_And ignore all your messages_

_I tell everyone we are through_

_'Cause I'm so much better without you_

_But it's just another pretty lie_

_'Cause I break down_

_Every time you come around_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together; you'd think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_(Blaine)_

_You never know what you want_

_And you never say what you mean_

_But I start to go insane_

_Every time that you look at me_

_You only hear half of what I say_

_And you're always showing up too late_

_And I know that I should say goodbye_

_But it's no use_

_Can't be with or without you!_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together; you'd think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go go again, 'gain_

_(Sebastian and Blaine)_

_And again_

_(And again)_

_And again_

_(And again)_

_And again_

_I threw all of your stuff away_

_And I cleared you out of my head_

_And I tore you out of my heart_

_Oh oh, oh oh_

_So how did you get here under my skin?_

_I swore that I'd never let you back in_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_

_Something about you is so addictive_

_We're falling together; you'd think that by now I'd know_

_'Cause here we go go_

_Here we go again_

_Here we go again!_

_Should've known better than trying to let you go_

_'Cause here we go go go again_

_Again_

_And again_

_And again_

_And again_

The entire song was playful; Sebastian and I danced around each other, teasing and flirting the entire song. No truer words had ever left my mouth then the lyrics to that song. Everyone was clapping and yelling. We both bowed before making our way off stage, only to be mobbed by a bunch of girls. If the way Sebastian and I looked at each other that entire song wasn't an indication that we were hopelessly devoted to each other, then I don't know what did.

A few of the girls even handed Sebastian pieces of paper with their numbers. "Sweet, but, not on your team." He said smiling at them and dragging me towards the exit by the hand.

The moment we were in the hallway my back was slammed against the locker and I was pinned. Sebastian pressed his lips against mine; the kiss was passionate. _Needy_. Sebastian didn't hesitate before his tongue was inside my mouth. The kiss was greedy. It was hot. I wanted this so badly. It had been months since I last kissed someone, and even longer since Sebastian was towering over me, his hands exploring my body as if it were the first time. Sebastian nibbled and licked my lips before playfully sucking on my bottom lip.

I reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, desperately in need of air, only to moan when his talented mouth was sucking and kissing my neck. "Sebastian…"I managed to breathe out. "You take my breath away." I could feel him smirk against me neck, amused with what he was doing to me. My hand was roughly pulling on his hair, the animal inside of me literally taking control. I was in a haze; I needed this. I c_raved this. _

"Sebastian we have to stop." I said, wanting to push him away, but my body was not obeying me.

"Why?" He said in a husky voice that sent a shiver down my spine. Sebastian pressed his lips against mine again. Everything about the way he kissed me screamed desire. He wanted this just as badly as I did.

"We can't." I said, gasping for air and resting our foreheads against one another. "You know I want this." I said looking up at him. "But you know that tomorrow and months from now we'll regret doing this to each other. We can't fall back. It'll just be that much harder on us." I said smiling a weak smile. I never thought that I would be the one saying no, yet here I was stopping what we so desperately needed.

"Just one more time." Sebastian's eyes looked hurt. He knew I was right, but he didn't want to resist his urge. "Please?" He never pleaded. Sebastian _really _wanted this.

"Sebastian…" I wanted more than anything to say yes. To let him make me feel what I hadn't felt in months, but then that would lead to another time, and then another. We couldn't get enough of each other. We couldn't break now. It would only make things more difficult later on.

Santana and Brittany came walking out of the gym and turned towards us. Sebastian let go of me and straightened his tux as we tried to compose ourselves.

Santana smirked. "Did we interrupt something?" She asked eyeing us up and down. I could feel that my lips were swollen and I was definitely flushed, but Sebastian seemed normal.

"Of course not. We're just friends, remember?" He said with a devilish smile on his lips.

"Come back inside! We want to dance with you two." Britt said, grabbing both of us.

"Nice boners." Santana said looking at the slight tightness of our pants.

"Oh god." I said turning around and running towards the bathroom. "I'll be right in!" I yelled back before running in.

"Calm down Blaine. Just breath." I said looking at myself in the mirror. I splashed my face with water, hoping that somehow it would help cool me down and get rid of the thoughts running through my head. Sebastian on top of me, his length inside me, thrusting, making me moan and scream his name. _Stop! _After a mental pep talk and thinking about anything to distract me from the idea of Sebastian naked on top of me, I decided to head back into the gym. I spotted Britt and Santana both grinding on Sebastian.

"Where were you!" Sam yelled placing his arm around my shoulder. Was he tipsy? "Have you had the punch? It's freaking awesome this year!" Yup, he was intoxicated.

I laughed at how funny Sam was when he was drunk. "I think you shouldn't drink that anymore." I said walking him over to where everyone was dancing.

"Why not?" He asked pulling Ryder from the girl he was dancing with.

"Sebastian spiked it." Sam nodded knowingly, as if it somehow all made sense.

"You're boyfriend is quite the bad ass." Sam said pulling Jake away from the girl that _he _was dancing with. Not my boyfriend, I thought with a sigh. All the guys from the New Directions were standing around each other. "We're bros, guys. Forever. You guys are the best." He said putting in his fist, to which we all did the same. I laughed at how much bro love Sam was emitting.

"Bros before hoes!" Ryder said. Just then, the girls came walking over to us and they all paired up so that we could dance around one another. Santana and Britt surrounded me and started dancing on me. I couldn't help but laugh seeing Sebastian cross his arms and pout. He smiled before walking over to us and joining our own mini dance party.

* * *

By the time we got to my house, my parents were already asleep judging from the lights that were all turned off. "You can stay the night, you know?" I said, wishing that he would stay here with me. I opened the door and stepped inside, hoping that he would follow my lead.

"After what happened tonight, I don't think we need anymore temptation." He said putting his hands in his pocket. "So, uh. I guess I'll see you soon." He said with a nervous smile. _Kiss me. Please. _

"Y-yeah. I'll see you later." We both went in for a hug, only to end in an awkward position. I closed the door after his limo was out of sight and made my way to my room. It was only 11, so it wasn't actually that late, and I wasn't even tired. I changed into some comfortable clothes before lying down on my bed, letting my mind wander and think about everything. Mostly, my thoughts were about Sebastian. And even when I thought about other things, it somehow managed to end with Sebastian. I put on my headphones and played the song he and I had sung earlier this evening. An hour had passed of just lying there wide awake listening to music when I felt my phone go off.

"Hello?"

"Hey killer." Sebastian!

"Hey! What's up?"

"Nothing much. Guess what? Hunter has some guy over. Except his snoring isn't letting me sleep."

"I told you to stay here." I could hear Sebastian chuckle on the other side before sighing.

"Not that you would let me sleep any better."

"Shut up." I wasn't that bad! A while passed without either of us saying anything; If it wasn't for the light breathing I could barely make out, then I would have assumed that he had knocked out. "Penny for your thoughts."

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"You." I could feel my heart rate speed up. That one word sent me over the edge. That one simple word.

"Oh really? What about me?"

"Well, if you must know, I was just thinking about what I would do to you if I got my way back at the dance." He said in a seductive voice. I knew where this was going, but I was too weak to try and stop it.

"What exactly would you do to me?"

"I'd start by ripping your clothes off and lifting you so that your legs would be around my waist. I would be so desperate, that I would barely prepare you. But we'd have to be quiet, so I'd place my hand on your mouth so that you wouldn't scream my name and get the whole schools attention." I could feel my shorts become tighter as I rubbed against the mattress. " I would slam you against the wall before bending you over and thrusting into you until you couldn't take it anymore." Before I could grasp what I was doing, My short were already around my ankles and I was pumping myself; my eyes were closed and I was picturing exactly how it would happen. "You'd moan with my length inside of you, loader than you have ever moaned. You'd beg me Blaine. You'd beg me to fuck you. I'd pump your dick, sucking at your neck and playing with your nipples. It would be hot. _So hot._"

Sebastian continued telling me _everything _that he would do to me. I could feel myself getting close. I had to bite a pillow so that I wouldn't moan out loud, mostly not to wake my parents, but also because I didn't want to give Sebastian the satisfaction that I was touching myself thinking about him. Sebastian continued narrating how it would go down; his voice husky and seductive. I couldn't stop the quiet moan that escaped my lips when I came. Even if it was just phone sex, it still felt amazing. I heard Sebastian chuckle on the other side. Crap, did he hear me?

"What's so funny?" I asked, half knowing why he was laughing.

"Oh nothing. What're you doing?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"Nothing, I just kind of zoned you out. I'm actually reading this really interesting book."

"Oh really now? What's it about?" I could feel myself turning red. It was kind of embarrassing that I just masturbated to the fantasy of what Sebastian would do to me. And what's worse is that Sebastian probably knew.

"I'll explain tomorrow. I have to go, bye Sebastian." I hung up the phone before he could say anything else. I groaned realizing that I had to get up from my comfortable position to clean myself up. When I got back in bed I saw that I had a text.

**_You're welcome. –Sebastian_**

**For what? –Blaine**

**_For helping you get some relief ;) -Sebastian_**

**__I don't know what you're talking about... -Blaine**

Crap. He did know. But this wasn't enough. It didn't come close to how it actually felt when Sebastian did those things to me. In a moment, it was decided; I would lose the bet. I would crack first. I put on pants and a hoodie and grabbed my keys before quietly making my way downstairs. I didn't care if I had to drive all the way to Dalton. I needed Sebastian. I wanted him. I would give in to him. It kind of felt like a booty call, but I didn't care. I wanted nothing more than to have sex with Sebastian. When I reached downstairs, I wrote a quick note saying that I was spending the night at Sam's. Telling them I would be with Sebastian would only add fuel to the fire that Cooper had started.

I quietly opened the door only to be shocked to see someone standing outside. "H-hey." No way. This wasn't happening right now.

"Kurt..."


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34: Hesitation**

I brought Kurt into the kitchen, hoping that I was just dreaming and he wasn't actually there. It's not that I didn't want him there but it felt wrong having him there instead of being with Sebastian. Kurt and I talked about whatever came to mind, catching up and talking about school and his internship at .

"I don't understand what you're doing here Kurt." I said handing him a cup of juice.

"Well, I heard about Cooper…" Kurt said placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry Blaine." Kurt seemed sincere, but I knew Coop wasn't the only reason he came. "But…I'm also here because I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Us." I knew it. He was here because he had an ulterior motived. "Blaine, I think we should give our relationship another chance." He said smiling at me.

"Kurt…" I whispered. I didn't know what to say. I still loved Kurt, but not like before. I couldn't think of him that way anymore. My heart belonged to Sebastian. "I still love you. I probably always will. You were my first in so many different aspects Kurt; you will always be a part of me. But I can't" I said looking away. I didn't want to break his heart, but I wasn't going to force myself to love someone when I couldn't anymore.

"Why not Blaine? You're not with Sebastian anymore!" How did he know that? I assumed that he would eventually find out, but he hadn't texted me in weeks and he never mentioned knowing. "Although, kudos to you for being with him for 5 months." He said laughing. "A lot longer than I expected."

"Kurt, I'm not going to let you trash talk him. We're not together, but we're still friends." I said to him before standing up and getting myself bottled water. "That still doesn't explain why you're in Ohio."

"Well, Rachel wanted to come back and I decided to come back with her. We're leaving in a week, but I couldn't leave without you being my boyfriend again." He said pulling me into a hug. "You smell like alcohol. Looks like he corrupted you."

"I'm sorry Kurt. I just don't love you like that anymore. I still want to be your friend though." I said letting go of him. "But please, stop bad mouthing him. I do what I please, no one forces me to do anything."

"Blaine, please. You were the one who cheated on me, yet I'm here asking you to give me another chance. Doesn't that mean anything to you?"

"My one regret is hurting you Kurt, but I'm happy where I am now. I want you to be happy too."

"Happy? Really, because seems like Sebastian and you have been on one hell of a roller coaster. Being alone in your house without someone to hold you makes you happy? Constantly being let down makes you happy?" He asked with an accusing look. "Sebastian must have messed you up worse than I thought." He said before sitting back down.

"Kurt, you should go." I said placing the cup in the sink and holding myself up against the counter. I didn't turn around to face him, not wanting to look at him. Should I give him another chance? Sebastian would leave me eventually…and I really did care for Kurt still. Maybe Kurt and I could restart our relationship. I was going to New York after all, and he would be there.

"I was thinking I could spend the night." Kurt said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards my room; a room that he knew too well.

"I don't know Kurt." I said crossing my arms. I still wanted to make my way over to Sebastian's, but something about Kurt being there with me made me feel comfortable. Almost as if I had returned home.

"Please? I'll sleep on the floor." I wasn't about to let him sleep on the floor, and seeing as the guest room was occupied, the only other option was sleeping with me.

"No, it's fine. You can sleep with me." I said getting into bed. Kurt got in bed with me and curled up next to me, but I scooted away from him. "Kurt, you can sleep here but we can't do anything."

I lied down next to Kurt, neither of us saying anything. We just stared at the ceiling as if that held all the answers to my problems. "You haven't found anyone over there in New York?" I knew it wasn't my place to ask, but I was curious.

"Of course not." He said sighing turning turning on his side to look at me. "I can't Blaine. Whenever I did go on dates, you're the only person that crossed my mind. Isn't this as hard for you as it is for me? I have to say you really broke me when you started dating Sebastian." Kurt's eyes looked hurt. I knew in the beginning that I did jump ships really quickly, but Sebastian came in and completely swept me off my feet.

"I do miss you Kurt." I whispered. I knew I was being sincere, but something about it felt off. It didn't feel right. But still, there was that little thorn at my side that told me that maybe, just maybe...

"You can't deny the love we had for each other." He said cradling my face. "We had something special." Kurt laughed lightly before letting go of my face."The thing I missed most about you was the way you would laugh," he started, "that goofy smile that you always had on when you were excited. The way you kissed me, the way you touched me. Your arms around me, holding me through the night." Kurt was barely whispering, his fingers grazing my hand slightly. "Be honest, why don't you want a relationship with me?"

"I...I love Sebastian." I whispered. I knew it would hurt him, and I wasn't really sure how I managed to actually say the words to him, but I wouldn't lie.

"So why are you two not together?" Kurt sounded irritated now.

"It's complicated." I muttered before turning on my side to face away from him.

Kurt turned my head and was leaning in. "Kurt, stop." I said moving my head. I couldn't kiss him. I knew what that would do to Sebastian, and I wasn't willing to hurt him. I couldn't let Kurt destroy what took Sebastian and I so long to build and then rebuild.

"Blaine, you have no idea how much I've missed you. Can't we just…do it for old times sake?" He said trying to climb on top of me. "We can start over."

"No." I said pushing him off of me and standing up from the bed. "You sleep here, I'll sleep downstairs."

"I'm sorry. Stay." He said grabbing my arm. I reluctantly got into bed and Kurt rested his head on my chest. It felt odd because it wasn't Sebastian, but something about it felt right. It felt comfortable, like something I've known my whole life.

"It's funny." He said. "I'm the one who was hurt, yet I'm begging you to be with me."

"Kurt...I'm not saying that cheating was the right thing to do, but it hurt being left behind. It hurt being forgotten. It hurt that you were moving on with your life, not caring enough to wonder about me."

"You must have never known me if you thought that I would forget about the only person I loved." Kurt placed his arm around me before I shut off the lights. Kurt was quietly snoring but I was wide awake. My mind was running back and forth contemplating everything Kurt had told me. He still loved me. He wanted to be together with me. I had Sebastian, but maybe it was for the best if I stayed friends with him and started dating Kurt. Kurt would be the safety net that would catch me when Sebastian left. Kurt wouldn't leave me again. Maybe Kurt was right. Maybe we ended our relationship prematurely…

* * *

"Good morning Cooper." I said when Coop opened the door for me. "This is for your family." I said handing him a bag with assorted pastries and breakfast items.

"Hey Sebastian! You looking for Blaine?" I smiled and nodded. "I think he's upstairs. Probably still sleeping." He said patting my shoulder and letting me inside.

"Thanks." I said before walking up the stairs. I knew the perfect way to wake up Blaine. I would tickle him and place kiss all over so that it was a guaranteed good start to the day. I didn't know what we were doing that day, but I knew that as long as it was with him, everything would be okay. I guess it was kind of presumptuous of me to assume that he would want to spend every day with me, and I couldn't help but hesitate at the top stair. Maybe I should have called?

"Good morning sleeping beauty." I said opening the door slightly. You know when it feels like your world shatters? When the earth beneath your feet literally starts to crumble and you feel like you've broken into a million pieces? That's what I felt when I saw Kurt in bed with Blaine, snuggled up next to him. I felt my face heat up and my heart start pounding. I could feel my breathing get heavier. Why? Why would Blaine do that to me? I know we weren't together, but still, he knew how I felt about him. Why would he betray me? And with Kurt. Kurt fucking Hummel. Of all the people, why his ex?

I ran down the stairs and out the door as Cooper was yelling my name. I couldn't breathe. It felt like I was dying. I got into my car and drove as fast as I could away from him. From Blaine. How could Blaine do that to me? I thought he loved me...was all I was a space filler until Kurt came back into his arms? Did Blaine use me to pass his time, just to be played in the end? I never expected that from Blaine. It seemed impossible.

I wasn't exactly sure how or why I ended up in the Lima Bean, but I did. Maybe it was because there was a stage there where I could spill my heart out to people who thought I was doing nothing more than singing a song. Maybe it was because I was hoping that coffee would somehow wake me up from this horrible dream.

* * *

"Little brother." Cooper whispered.

"Wh-what? What is it?" I asked still groggy from waking up. I rubbed my eyes, focusing on Cooper standing next to the bed. I suddenly realized that Kurt was sleeping in the bed with me. _Crap._

"You better go find Sebastian." He said, a look of worry all over his face.

"What, why? What happened to him?" I said sitting up. Was he hurt? What did he mean find Sebastian? Did he leave? Kurt rustled in his sleep but didn't wake up. I probably asked Cooper with more worry and louder than I expected.

"He came here and left without saying a single word, and now I know why." He said looking over at Kurt.

"Oh my god." I said jumping out of bed, not caring that Kurt groaned, unhappy to be woken up. I threw on a hoodie and jeans before running out of the house.

I called Sebastian, but he didn't respond. Where could he be? What was he thinking at that moment? Damnit, I knew it would be a bad idea to let Kurt stay the night. Why was I so stupid?! I decided I would try driving to Dalton first to see if he went back there.

**_Did you really leave me here alone? –Kurt_**

**Sorry, something came up. I'll see you later. –Blaine**

I didn't have time to try and explain myself to Sebastian and how he ruined everything for us. Or was it my fault? _Crap._

I was still extremely tired, so I decided to stop by the Lima Bean to get a coffee to wake me up a bit. "Who's playing?" I asked the barista when the patrons of the Lima Bean stood up to clap for whoever had just finished singing.

"I don't know, but he's really good. He's sexy too." The girl said with a sigh. When I got my coffee, I turned the corner to look at the stage and see Sebastian playing.

"Hey everyone. So, I think this will be my final song for the day. Thank you guys so much for listening. I hope you guys enjoy it and take from it what I've taken from it; love freaking blows." He said smiling and strumming the strings on his guitar. The crowd hooted and hollered, clearly agreeing with his sentiment. He looked upset, as if he was completely let down. I knew at that moment that he definitely saw Kurt and I in bed together. _FUCK. _Blaine, you really screwed things up this time. Big time.

Sebastian closed his eyes and let out a sigh before he started singing.

_And all I can taste is this moment_  
_And all I can breathe is your life_  
_And sooner or later it's over_  
_I just don't wanna miss you tonight_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken _  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_  
_Or the moment of truth in your lies_  
_When everything feels like the movies_  
_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken _  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken _  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_And I don't want the world to see me_  
_'Cause I don't think that they'd understand_  
_When everything's meant to be broken _  
_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_  
_I just want you to know who I am_

Everyone was clapping for Sebastian when he finished the song. He bowed, but it was clear that he wasn't happy at that moment, despite his smile telling a different story. Sebastian walked outside before I stopped him.

"Sebastian…" I said grabbing his arm and turning him around before looking into his eyes. "I'm so sorry."

"Hey killer." He said half smiling. "Sorry for what?" He said getting out his keys and walking over to his car.

"Cooper told me you stopped by this morning…" Sebastian didn't say anything. "Nothing happened Sebastian. He showed up last night just as I was about to leave to spend the night with you," Sebastian stopped walking. He stood there, taking in what I was saying before shaking his head and walking towards the car. "I couldn't kick him out, so I let him spend the night. I promise Sebastian, we didn't do anything." I said walking in front of him and forcing him to stop.

"You know I express myself through song best Blaine, so I'm glad you were there to hear me sing that song." Sebastian looked at the floor. "Honestly though, it doesn't matter to me. You can feel free to do whatever you want." He said with a smile on his face. I knew though that he was lying. "Get back in a relationship for all I care." Sebastian walked around me and opened his car door.

"Sebastian, please don't do this." I begged. He slammed his door shut before turning to face me.

"Do what Blaine? Get in bed with my ex?" He said. He wasn't angry, but his words were filled with hurt. "It sucked seeing that Blaine. All I ask is that if you are with him, to just tell me straight up so I can move on with my life."

"No! Of course not, Bas, we're not together. He only came to support me with the Cooper thing. It meant nothing to me that he slept in my bed with me." What did I have to say to make Sebastian believe that it was innocent. Yes, I had thought that maybe I could love Kurt again, but I knew it was a lie. I loved Sebastian.

"He sure did look happy nestled next to you and holding you." He said under his breath. "I'm fine, B. I'll see you around." He said getting into his car.

"Sebastian." I said holding the door so he couldn't close it. "Don't let this happen. We've come so far. Don't let a simple misunderstanding set us back to the beginning again."

"I'm not." He said smiling. "I just have a busy day today. I have to go." He said before closing his door. He drove away as I stood there, watching his car disappear.

I spent the entire day doing anything I could to keep my mind off of Sebastian. This felt weird; it wasn't like we were fighting, but it was kind of uncomfortable. After multiple attempts at studying, I decided that I couldn't take anymore. I groaned as I threw myself on my bed. What to do. I had lots of friends, I'm sure there was something that I could come up with, but first I needed to check in on Sebastian.

**Hey :) -Blaine**

_**Whats up? -Sebastian**_

**Nothing, what're you up to? -Blaine**

_**Nothing. -Sebastian**_

Well, that conversation went well.

**Wanna do something? -Blaine**

_**I'm kind of busy. -Sebastian**_

Didn't he just tell me he was doing nothing?

**What about later? Maybe we can catch a movie. I'm in the mood to laugh. -Blaine**

_**I can't. Ask Sam or Kurt. -Sebastian**_

**Sebastian...that's not fair, you didn't let me explain anything. I want to talk about this, please? -Blaine**

**Come with us tonight to the Lima Bean. Everyone is going, it's karaoke night. I actually like the atmosphere there a lot more now, don't ya think? -Blaine**

_**Maybe, I'll let you know. -Sebastian**_

* * *

"Hey there sexy." Hunter said coming back from the gym. "Care to shower with me?"

"As tempting as that sounds, I'll have to pass." I said looking up at him.

"What did he do this time?" He said rolling his eyes and jumping on my bed.

"No one said it was about Blaine." I said, irritated that everyone automatically assumed that Blaine was the reason for my distress, given that he was most of the time.

"I know you." Hunter said turning his head to look at me. "That face is reserved for the 'Blaine-just-broke-my-heart' moments." I glared at him, not wanting to delve into the situation. It was actually nice that I was close to Hunter. Besides Blaine, he was one of my closest friends.

"Well," He said standing up, "If you're not going to help me shower than I'll have to do it by myself." He said winking and grabbing a towel and heading into the shower. I could hear Hunter singing loudly, causing me to laugh. In front of everyone else he was serious, straight forward, and kind of a dictator. It was funny to think about how I was him last year, and now I'm the one bringing him down a peg.

He got out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist, shaking his head, causing water to splash over me. "Cute." I said rolling my eyes.

"I try." He said dropping his towel, exposing himself and that tight ass of his. I had to hand it to him, he did have a nice body and he was definitely something to look at. "What're you up to tonight?" He asked putting on his boxers.

"Not sure." I said mindlessly going through my phone. "What about you?"

"Nothing. Do you want to do something?" He said pulling out two shirts and holding them up. I nodded my head to the left shirt.

"Blue is your color." Kind of gay Sebastian. "I got invited to go to the Lima Bean tonight, apparently they're having karaoke nights now."

"By Blaine?" He said turning to look at me; I nodded. "Then why are you inviting me?"

"We're friends." I said standing up from my bed. "We can hangout too." I went over to my wardrobe to look for a change of clothes.

"If you say so." He said sitting down at his desk and opening his laptop. "But you owe me if I'm doing you this favor." He said winking at me. It wasn't a favor, I just thought maybe he would want to come with me. This is what I get for being nice. _Shut up Sebastian, you know you wanted him to go with you._

When we arrived at the Lima Bean, most of the New Direction's stared at us, probably because I was here with Hunter and not Blaine.

"Hey Sebastian." Santana said walking up to me. "Whose your friend?"

"This is my roommate and co-captain of the Warblers, Hunter." I said introducing him.

"Pleasure." Santana said extending her hand and shaking his, but not a friendly hand shake, more of a menacing one. "Did Blaine invite you?"

"Yup." I said putting my hands in my pockets and walking towards an empty table. Santana followed me to the table. "So what are you singing tonight?" She said sitting down.

"Nothing. Not in the mood." I said calling over a Barista. "Two medium drips." I said when the girl took my order.

"Sebby!" Britt said sitting down next to me and hugging me. "Blaine, you look different." She said looking around me to Hunter.

"Excuse me?" Hunter said raising an eyebrow. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my mouth. God, I loved this girl. "I'm Hunter." He said, confused as to what Britt meant by what she said. Did I spend that much time with Blaine that everyone assumed I would just always be with him.

"Oh, I'm Brittany." She said smiling at him. "Where's Blaine?"

"I don't know." I said shrugging. The barista walked over to hand us our drinks, but before the cups could reach my lips in walked Blaine. With him. With Kurt. Blaine greeted everyone before walking over to our table.

"Hey guys." He said looking at Kurt and his stupid face. "I didn't think you would come." He said nervously, probably regretting bringing Kurt. Good.

"Well, we're here." I said smiling at him. "Hi Kurt." I said not looking at him.

"Hello Sebastian." He said holding out his hand, which I completely ignored. Something about his tone screamed 'fake'.

I expected them to walk away, but what I didn't expect was Kurt to sit down. Did he purposefully want to make this awkward? Technically, I was doing the same thing though. I came here to look for a fight. One wrong move from Kurt and I had a reason to beat the crap out of him right? It was logical.

The night was kind of entertaining, except for the horrible duet Kurt forced Blaine to sing with him. Blaine was impeccable, but Kurt on the other hand.

"Why don't you sing us something?" Kurt said to me sitting down. Why don't you stop being a bitch?

"No thanks." From the corner of my eye I could see Hunter giving Kurt a look. He didn't seem to be too fond of him either. The entire night, Blaine had been silent, not saying a single thing.

"Blaine! Sebastian!" Tina and Sam both said sitting next to me.

"What's up guys." I greeted.

"Hey Hunter." Tina said acknowledging him. Hunter greeted them, but I could tell that they were still tense. We were rival show choirs after all.

"What're you singing tonight?" Sam asked.

"Hi Sam, Hi Tina." Kurt said raising an eyebrow at them. My expression was blank, but inside I was laughing at the fact that they hadn't even noticed him.

"Hey Kurt! How have you been?" Sam asked before turning to look at me. I couldn't lie, it brought my amusement at how nonchalant they were towards Kurt after his little out burst last time he saw Blaine and I. But we were together then. Now it was a different story.

"Where's Rachel?" Tina asked.

"She's with Finn." Kurt said

"So, what're you singing!" Brittany said, both blondes looking directly at me.

"I have the perfect song." I said smiling at them. "Hunter," I said turning my head towards him. "Care to join me?" I winked at him, laughing inwardly using the same line he had used earlier that day.

"Why not?" He said shrugging. He didn't really seem to care.

"Hey everyone. Hope you like the show." I looked at Blaine before I started singing.

_(Sebastian)  
I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did, I did_

_And you were strong and I was not_  
_My illusion, my mistake_  
_I was careless, I forgot_  
_I did_

_And now when all is done_  
_There is nothing to say_  
_You have gone and so effortlessly_  
_You have won_  
_You can go ahead tell them_

_(Hunter)  
Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the skyline_  
_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

_Falling out of love is hard_  
_Falling for betrayal is worst_  
_Broken trust and broken hearts_  
_I know, I know_

_Thinking all you need is there_  
_Building faith on love and words_  
_Empty promises will wear_  
_I know, I know_

_(Sebastian)  
And now when all is gone_  
_There is nothing to say_

_And if you're done with embarrassing me_  
_On your own you can go ahead tell them_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the skyline_  
_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible!_  
_Ooh impossible (yeah yeah)_

_(Sebastian and Hunter)  
I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did_

_Tell them all I know now_  
_Shout it from the roof tops_  
_Write it on the skyline_  
_All we had is gone now_

_Tell them I was happy_  
_And my heart is broken_  
_All my scars are open_  
_Tell them what I hoped would be_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_  
_Impossible, impossible_

_(Sebastian)  
I remember years ago_  
_Someone told me I should take_  
_Caution when it comes to love_  
_I did..._

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Blaine said when we got back to the table.

"Yeah?"

"In private." He said standing up and walking outside. I stood up to follow him, feeling Hunter and Kurt's eyes on my back.

"What is it?" I asked crossing my arms and leaning against the wall.

"What's with that song?" He said sitting down on the bench, turning his head to look at me.

"I like it." I said shrugging.

"Really? So it wasn't just a song meant to be a jab at me? It wasn't supposed to feel like a slap across my face?" He said looking forward. He wasn't angry, but his tone was frustrated. "Why exactly are you mad at me?" He said turning around to look me in the eyes. "I didn't do anything wrong. Kurt...he means n-nothing to me." His last words solidified all the doubts I had after seeing them in the bed together.

"You hesitated." I whispered looking down at the floor. Blaine stood up and started walking towards me, but I stopped him by placing my hand on his chest. He knew he was in the wrong this time. I wasn't always the bad guy. Sometimes I was the one to get hurt.

"Sebastian..." He started.

"You hesitated." I said slightly louder. I hope the hurt in my voice was all in my head, because being weak wasn't something I wanted to seem right now.

"No! I didn't. He doesn't mean anything to me. He's my ex and that's it."

"Blaine." I said holding his hand. "Look me in the eye and tell me I have nothing to worry about. Tell me it's all in my head, that you don't still love him. Tell me that you are one hundred percent over him. Lie to me." I didn't care that I sounded desperate by this point.

_Silence. _A silence that was so loud it felt like it was cutting through me.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35: Luck**

**A/N: You guys have no idea how awesome it feels to come home after a long day of classes to see all the love! I'll update as much as I can. I love you all and thank you again! On a side note, please don't hate me for this chapter. Believe me; when (not if) Sebastian and Blaine get back together, there will be nothing that will be able to break them. After all they've been through already, it's just served to make them stronger. Yes, their lives are insanely full of drama, but I hope that the love and passion they share for each other through thick and thin is obvious. I hope I'm making it clear just how much these two love each other. I put my heart and soul into how I think their characters would act and the love they share.**

_"Sebastian, I-"_

_"It's fine Blaine." I said pushing myself off the wall. "I understand."_

_"Wait." He said grabbing my arm. "I just don't know what I want to do." He said sighing in defeat. I don't even know why I was bothering. Yeah, I loved him. I always would, but if he wanted something else, then it was his right to do so._

_"You should be with Kurt." I said pulling his hand off of me._

_"Can you please just let me explain?" He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the car. When we entered the car, we sat there in silence before Blaine decided to speak. "I'm sure I don't have to tell you what I was doing on the phone with you before he showed up," I smirked. Yeah, I remember. Touching yourself to my voice, super hot. "And I was just about to leave to drive to Dalton,"_

_"For what?" I interrupted lifting an eyebrow. Blaine turned that adorable shade of pink when he was embarrassed or nervous. It was a shame I missed out on that opportunity. Stupid Kurt, ruining everything for me._

_"To see Hunter of course." He said smiling. "But anyways, I was about to leave when Kurt showed up. He came because he heard about Cooper, but also because…well, he wants to get back together. But I can't. I don't want to be with him."_

_"Blaine, I need you to be honest with yourself. If you still have feelings for him, then see if it's worth another chance." I let out a deep breath before I continued. "I want to be with you for the rest of my life. You know that. But sometimes life just sucks. You were my first love Blaine, and I want more than anything for you to be my last." I grabbed his hand, not wanting to say what I was about to say. "But we know it can't happen. As much as I hate to say this, and believe me, I hate saying this, Kurt did make you happy. You'll be in New York, so the distance thing won't apply anymore. He was always good at that cute romance crap, which is why in the end I never got you or my nationals trophy."_

_"So, what? You're just letting me go like that?" Blaine said letting go of my hands and looking out his window._

_"Look at me." I said turning his head. "I don't want to. You know that. But if letting you go is the only thing that I can do so that you can find your happiness, then I'll do it. I'd do anything to see you smile Blaine. To hear you laugh. To make you happy. If that mean's you won't be with me, then so be it."_

_"You're always putting me before yourself Sebastian." He said placing his head against the head rest and looking up. "I'm just confused. I didn't do anything with Kurt, but being with him made me feel as if it was something I was already used to. It felt like coming home to a safe place." I hope my smile isn't betraying me right now, because on the inside I'm pretty sure I just died. "If your dad wasn't shipping you away, I wouldn't have even given Kurt a second thought. But I need someone there to pick up the pieces when you leave me." Blaine finished in barely a whisper. Leaving him. That's exactly what I would have to do. But it's also the one thing I didn't want to do._

_"Make no mistake." I said as we got out of his car. "If I was staying, there is no chance in hell that you would've gone back to him. I would have fought for you until I could fight no more." I shot him a wink, hoping that he wouldn't get the impression that I was devastated, but he only replied with a soft smile._

_"So is that it?" He said holding the door closed as I was trying to open it so we could rejoin everyone._

_"What else can I do?" We weren't arguing. It felt more like finally reaching acceptance. I literally despised the fact that Kurt would be with Blaine, but because I knew Blaine would eventually forget me and be happy, I would do it. "We can still be friends."_

_"Friends." He said under his breath, letting out a sarcastic laugh. "He'll be leaving Friday." Blaine said, opening the door and walking back inside. What did that mean?_

Obviously I wasn't creative enough to dream something awesome, like Blaine under me moaning out my name. I had to dream and relive the events of the night before.

I woke up to Hunter's breath tickling my neck, his head right next to mine and his hand over my chest. What the hell?

"Hunter…" I said nudging him awake. "Wake up." I tried nudging harder.

"W-what Bas? Let me sleep." Hunter and I had went to Scandals after Bread Stix, but neither of us got that wasted that we wouldn't remember having sex, right?

"Did we have sex?" I asked casually. Please say no.

"Yeah, it was awesome." He said rubbing his eyes and rolling onto his back. "Of course not. You tried to, but I knew better." He said winking at me. "If I did let you fuck me, you wouldn't shut up about how you shouldn't have done that to Blaine." He said rolling his eyes and cuddling next to me.

"Then why are you in my bed?" Hunter opened his eyes and looked up at me.

"You haven't had a nightmare in a few weeks. Until last night that is." He said closing his eyes again. "The only way to stop you from screaming and crying is if someone's arms are around you." Wait a minute…what? I groaned, feeling kind of like a pussy and slightly angry at myself for letting Hunter see me like that, even if I wasn't aware. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." He said before yawning. "So what did he do?"

"Nothing." I said rolling on my side and facing away from him. "Go to your bed."

"No, I'm good here." He said placing his arm over me and moving closer. It felt weird; normally I would only allow Blaine to do that. Yet somehow, it was nice.

Hunter had only been at Dalton for a year, yet he was one of my best friends. What if Hunter went with me to London? We could have an apartment together and that way I wouldn't be alone. Hunter never mentioned his family or moving back to where ever the hell he was from. He could definitely get into a good school, and we could just do us over there. _No Sebastian. _Why not? _You know what that would do to Blaine if you leave with Hunter of all people. _Well, he shouldn't care. He's with Kurt now anyways. _He never said that. Why don't you see if Blaine will go with you to London? _Blaine is too much of a lovable person. That's why. He wouldn't be happy in London; he'd miss his family and friends and they would miss him. I wouldn't ask him to do that for me. But Hunter…

"Hunter?" I asked, wondering if he had fallen back asleep. It was still only 8 in the morning.

"Hmm?" He said, still half asleep.

"What're you doing next year?"

"What do you mean?" He said, his voice groggy and husky.

"With school and what not."

Hunter rustled slightly before settling back in a position he liked. "Well, I don't know. I haven't really thought about it. Why?"

"W-" I was interrupted by someone slamming the door open.

"Sebastian!" Nick and Jeff yelled together walking into the room. "Oh…sorry." Jeff said staring at both of us.

"It's not like that guys." I said, not really caring that I was basically the little spoon to Hunter.

"I knew you two were hooking up. What's it like having sex with your co-captain?" Nick asked. I raised an eyebrow, even though I wasn't facing Nick. What did that even mean?

"I don't know, want to try it out for yourself." I said turning my head to wink at him. I smirked when he turned red. He wasn't gay, but it was fun to mess with him.

"What do you guys want?" Hunter asked irritated.

"Headmaster wants to see you Sebastian." Jeff said. I instantly tensed up. What did he want with me? I hadn't done anything wrong…

"Yeah, he told us to come get you." Nick said standing up from where he was sitting on the desk.

"Crap." I mumbled before getting up, eliciting a groan from Hunter. I quickly threw on some clothes before I headed to the head master's office.

"Head master. You wanted to see me?" I said walking into his office.

"Sebastian, sit." I sat down and waited for him to start again. "I'm surprised you came here last night." He said looking at his computer.

"What do you mean?"

"Your father sent a letter saying that you wouldn't be living on campus anymore." I stared at him, confused as to what was going on.

"Excuse me?"

The head master looked at me with an equally confused look. "He said you would be living at home." I could feel my heart racing. Something about this didn't feel right.

"Oh, that's right." I said standing up. "I just stayed the night as a guest. I'll be making my way." I said running towards my room. Did my father want me to move back home? Was he even here?

"What's wrong?" Hunter asked when I walked into the room to find my keys.

"Nothing, I'll be back later." I said leaving again.

"Where are you going?" Hunter yelled as I was walking away.

"Home." I said not turning to look at him.

When I arrived home, I was surprised when no one answered the door. Well, not really surprised, but I thought Maria would be there. I tried using my key, but for some reason they weren't working. Suddenly, the door was opened.

"Maria! Hi, is my father here?" Maria looked distraught. She placed her hand on the doorframe, blocking me from entering the house. "Maria?" I asked stepping back.

"I'm so sorry Mr. Smythe." She said, tears streaming down her face. Was my father okay? What was going on? Maria handed me a piece of paper before closing the door. I could hear her sobbing on the other side.

When I opened the note, I felt my heart drop.

_Sebastian,_

_You have embarrassed the Smythe name for the last time. How could you allow someone to find out you were my son? Do you have any idea what this will do to my image? You are no longer a son of mine._

_Your stuff is in your car; this is no longer your home. Neither is Dalton Academy. You will finish school and leave at the end of the academic year. Until then, find somewhere else to live._

I didn't understand. What did he mean? What did I do?

A silent teardrop fell from my cheek and landed on the paper. I punched the door, instantly knowing that I had just broken my hand. _Disowned_. I was disowned.

* * *

"Dude, your restless leg syndrome is totally annoying the crap out of me." Sam said. I had been bouncy all day.

"He's going in any minute now Sam." I said staring at the clock on the wall. This day needed to end; all I wanted was to make my way to the hospital. If it wasn't for the fact that I had two exams, I would have skipped. "What kind of brother am I? I should be with Cooper."

"Even if you were there Blaine, you wouldn't me doing much." Britt said. She had a point. I sighed, running my hand through my hair. Sebastian was supposed to pick me up after school, but he hadn't answered my text.

When the bell rang, we all got up to make our way to lunch. I shook my head when Sam handed me a tray. "Aren't you going to eat?" He said furrowing his eyebrow.

"I'm not hungry." I said. My mind wasn't really with me today; it was everywhere but here.

"Shut up." He said placing double of everything on his tray. "You're eating, even if I have to shove it down your throat." He said handing the cashier money.

"Hey guys!" Tina said waving at us as we walked closer to where the glee club was sitting. Britt ran up to hug her before sitting next to her.

"Hi Blaine!"

"Hey Marley, how are you?" I asked sitting down across from Sam and next to Marley.

"I'm good…so," I was too distracted to really listen to what everyone was saying. Cooper was in surgery. Sebastian and I were okay, but obviously everything was tense. Kurt insisted on seeing me as much as he could. Everything was just crashing in on me.

**_Hi Blaine! He just went in. He told me to tell you he loves you and he'll see you in a few hours. –Julie_**

**Thank you Julie! I'll be there as soon as I can. -Blaine**

**_Take your time. Hope you have a good day at school. –Julie_**

When the final bell rang, I was at a loss. No one would be able to drive me to the hospital, and having to take the bus home to then get my car would be the biggest waste of time.

"What now?" Sam asked when I groaned.

"I have no way of getting to Cooper." I said closing my locker.

"I can give you a ride. I'll stay with you if you'd like." Sam said placing his arm over my shoulder.

"Really?" I asked, smiling from ear to ear. He nodded and smiled as we walked towards his car.

When we got to the hospital, I walked into the waiting room to find Julie and my parents.

"Hey guys." I said hugging them all.

"Julie, this is Sam." I said looking at the blonde. I rolled my eyes at how dumb he looked; his mouth was opened as if he was about to speak and his eyes were wide.

"H-Hi." He said before turning to me. He mouthed 'she's so hot.' Before greeting my parents.

"Have the doctors said anything?" I asked, getting a headshake from everyone. I brought over two chairs so that Sam and I could sit. My mom looked terrified and my dad's expression was hard. Even Julie, who had been one of my biggest supports throughout this ordeal, seemed nervous. I grabbed her hand and smiled.

"You can leave if you'd like." I said to Sam after an hour and a half of waiting with no news.

"I'll stay." He said pulling out his homework. "Get out your math notebook. I'll have to teach you everything that you didn't actually listen to today."

"You guys look exhausted, why don't you go get some food?" I said looking at them.

"We can't leave." My mom said.

"I'll let you guys know if anything comes up. Take a rest. I'll stay here with Sam." I said smiling at them.

"Call us if anything." My dad said messing with my hair. Julie got up to follow them. Sam was going over everything, explaining how to graph a function or whatever it was that we were learning.

"Hey guys." Kurt said walking towards us with flowers.

"Kurt? What're you doing here?" I asked looking at Sam, who shared an equally confused look.

"My boyfriend's brother is in surgery and you thought I wouldn't be here to support him?" He said before sitting down next to me.

"Boyfriend?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head. "I'll be right back." He said standing up before leaving.

"So, anything new?" Kurt asked crossing his legs and opening a magazine.

"No, not yet." I said putting away my math book.

"Is anyone here for Cooper Anderson?" A doctor asked walking over to us in scrubs and a lab coat.

"Hi! I'm his brother, is everything okay?" I said standing up. I felt sick.

"Cooper is doing perfect. He'll be transferred to a room soon. The surgery went smoothly, but he'll be in a haze for a while." I couldn't help but tear up and pull the doctor in a hug.

"Thank you so much." I said as I let go.

"I'll come inform you when you can see him." He said smiling and placing his hand on my shoulder.

"Blaine!" Kurt said hugging me. "I knew it'd be okay!" Kurt pulled away. What I didn't expect was Kurt pressing his lips into mine.

* * *

"Sebastian!" I turned around to see Sam walking over to me.

"Hey Sam." I said putting out my fist. He had finally grown on me. "What're you doing here?"

"I'm here with Blaine." He said showing me where to go. "Dude, what happened to your wrist?" I was kicked out of my home and disowned, and I punched a wall and broke my hand, it's not big deal.

"Hurt it during Warblers practice." I said looking away from him.

"Listen, I have to ask you something about Bla-" Sam looked at me when I stopped in my tracks. I could feel my knuckles turning white; my mind was racing. I was furious. _Calm down Sebastian, don't waste your good hand on this kid._

I realized then what it was Sam wanted to tell me. Kurt and Blaine. _Kissing. _What else do you want to throw on me God? You take away my home. You bring back Kurt. You take away Blaine. What's next? How could anything get any fucking worse? No, wait. Knowing my luck I'll get hit my a car on my way out.

"Tell Cooper I was here." I said handing him the edible arrangement I brought him with a 'get well soon' balloon.

"And Blaine?" Sam asked. I ignored him and kept walking.

I didn't know how or when I got to the Lima Bean. It seemed like I always ended up there.

"Hey Sebastian." John said walking over to me and handing me a drink.

"What's this for?" I asked looking at the coffee.

"You've been here for hours, and unless you're drinking coffee, my manager is going to think you're soliciting and I'll have to kick you out." He said smiling before taking the cup to his lips. I sighed before taking a sip of the coffee.

"How did you know caramel latte was my favorite?"

"Cause it's mine." He said smiling. "I knew I remembered you." I raised an eyebrow. "That night at Scandals. You told me you loved me." He said crossing his legs and leaning back in his chair.

"Gotta love what alcohol does to a person." Now he remembers? God, you are so funny.

"Did you mean it?" He said staring at me.

"What? I don't know. That was a long time ago." I said standing up. "I should go."

"Wait." He said grabbing my hand. "The reason I came over here was because my manager asked me if I knew you."

"Why?"

"Well, we've seen you perform a number of times, and I told him about how much of a legend you are at Dalton. We want to offer you a job." Now that he mentioned it, didn't I need one of those? Now that I was Sebastian with no last name? "We'd like you to perform here. A paid job."

"Really?" I asked. This was kind of new to me. I'd never had a job before, and I didn't really know how this worked. Well, at least this was one thing I didn't have to worry about. Maybe if I made enough money I wouldn't have to live out of my car. So this is what it felt like to be poor.

"Yup, come to the back so you can talk to him." John grabbed my hand and brought me towards the office.

* * *

"These are from Sebastian." Sam said handing the edible arrangement to Cooper. Everyone turned to look at Sam. When did Sebastian come?

"Sebastian was here?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows. "When?"

"It was a short while ago." Sam said looking at his watch.

Cooper was still slightly loopy from the drugs, but he could function. "Where did my other little brother go?" Cooper said looking at Julie, who shrugged and kissed his forehead. I caught the look Kurt gave me, confused as to why Cooper had called Sebastian his other little brother.

"Sebastian left?" My dad asked.

"Why didn't he stay?" My mom added.

"He got called back to Dalton." Sam said, but I had a feeling that he was lying.

**Where are you? –Blaine**

I knew he wouldn't answer, but it was worth a try.

**Do you know where Sebastian is? -Blaine**

**_No sorry, haven't seen him since yesterday. Not since he packed his bags and left. -Hunter_**

**_How's your brother by the way? -Hunter_**

**What're you talking about left? To where? and he's okay! Thanks for asking. -Blaine**

I spent the entire day with the family. Sam and Kurt went their own ways shortly after Cooper woke up. "This feels weird." Cooper said.

"Are you in pain?" I said standing up. "I'll tell the nurse."

"No. It's not that. It's weird that Sebastian isn't here." He said laughing. "I got used to seeing him everyday." Yeah, so did I. Cooper pulled out his phone and dialed a number before putting it to his ear.

"Hello?...Hey, it's Cooper...No, I'm doing fine! Thank you for the edible arrangements, pineapple and mango are my favorites...yeah, he got it from me...I'm alright, I'll be here overnight. But listen, why didn't you stay?...I'm not stupid, you realize that right? Even on drugs I know when you're lying...no they just went down to get snacks...hold on, are you serious?...Oh, he's back do you want to talk to him?...okay I'll see you soon then. If you don't come tomorrow I won't forgive you...alright, bye Sebby."

"What happened?" I asked as soon as he was off the phone. Cooper gave me a look, but I figured I already knew why.

"He says hello to all of you." Cooper said looking at my parents and Julie.

"Blaine, I'll drive you home." My dad said standing up.

"What? Why, I don't want to leave."

"You have school tomorrow, and I'm sure you have homework. Cooper will be here tomorrow as well, so you can come back then."

"Can I spend the night with Cooper?" I asked. For some reason I really needed my brother right now. Maybe he had the answers I was looking for.

"Julie is staying the night with him." My mom said.

"No, it's totally fine. I don't have a problem if Blaine wants to spend the night with Coop." Julie said taking my hand.

"Come here squirt." Cooper said lifting himself up.

"Cooper!" Everyone said at once. He wasn't supposed to be moving much, especially not on his own.

"Don't worry. I'm so doped up right now I don't even know where we are." He said laughing. He patted the spot next to him so that I could lie down.

"That's really not necessary Coop. I can sit on the chair." I said not wanting Cooper to go out of his way for me. I was supposed to take care of him, yet here he was worrying about me.

"Good thing no one asked you." He said rolling his eyes. "Everyone say goodbye, it's time for the Anderson brother's to cause some trouble." After a scolding from mom and a playful messing of the hair from dad, Cooper brought Julie in for a kiss. "Bye Hun. Stay pretty."

"Take care of this one Blaine." Julie said hugging me tightly. "It's sad that the little brother has to take care of his older, immature brother." She said glaring at Coop.

"Hey, I'm sick!" Cooper said smiling.

"Not anymore." Julie said with a look of relief and happiness. "Bye Blaine." She waved before she joined by parents at the door to leave. I lied down, resting my head on Cooper's arm that was extended on top of the pillow.

"So, what's up?" Cooper asked.

"Nothing." Cooper turned his head to look at me. Cooper and I sat there staring at the ceiling, taking in all the sounds and lights all around us. "I'm not stupid B."

"You should rest." I said standing up. "Do you need water or anything?" I asked.

"No, I'm good." I walked into the bathroom, not really to do anything, but more just to think and relax before going back out. I looked myself in the mirror, and for the first time in my life I felt like I didn't recognize who I was. How could I do that to Sebastian?

I walked back out and lied down again. "Penny for your thoughts." Cooper said after a while.

"I don't know what to do." I said closing my eyes.

"About what?" He said not looking away from the ceiling.

"Kurt. You. College. The future. Nationals. Sebastian. Everything."

"The way I see it, don't worry about the future because it will come one step at a time. Nationals is in the bag with you as their lead vocalist. You don't have to worry about me, and you still have time to look into school. When you decided, just apply and wait. All that leaves is Sebastian and Kurt." He said turning his head. "Which is the only thing really bothering you."

I sighed. "Coop, I'm at a crossroad. Sebastian didn't say he was ending things with me but that he was letting me go so that I could find happiness in Kurt again. Which is all my fault for letting Kurt stay the night and talk me back into thinking about him and reconsidering my relationship with him."

"And the kiss." Cooper said. _Crap. _I knew Sebastian told Coop that he saw the kiss. How was I supposed to explain the kiss to him? It's like every time we're back on track something makes us slip.

"See? Why can't everything just go smoothly? It's not fair. Can't I just be happy with him? Why does he have to leave?" I was exasperated. I was tired of praying, wishing, hoping that someway Sebastian and I could be together.

"You realize that there is no competition here."

"What do you mean?" I said looking at him.

"You want to be with Sebastian. That simple. You're using Kurt as a net to catch you if you fall. Which isn't really fair to him either. You love Sebastian. It's that simple."

"It's not simple though. I know it's pointless. He's leaving eventually, and I'll still be here. I've had two boyfriends, and both of them have left me behind. And I know whoever I choose will end up with the other one being hurt. It sucks."

"Blaine. I love you, you know that, but you have this insane need to want to please everyone. You need to make sure that you're happy first; everyone else comes second. Make it happen Blaine. If you truly care for Sebastian you would do whatever it takes. Sebastian seemed pretty beat up about the kiss. He sounded upset. I think the two of you should take your heads out of your asses pronto and just get to the happy part of your relationship."

"I wish." I said with a sigh. "I love Kurt, I really do, but I know that now he's my rebound. I'm a jerk. I really am. I cheated on Kurt and then I basically cheated on Sebastian. What else could go wrong?" I said sitting up.

"I want you to learn one thing from this whole thing Blaine." Cooper said. "Hold those you care about the most closest to you. You never know when it'll be too late."

"I know." I said lying back down.

"You know I'm always here for you right? You're not just my brother, you're my friend." He said messing with my hair.

"That's all I ever wanted." I said smiling up at him. Somehow, Cooper had solidified what I needed so much to hear.

"You know what we should do?" Coopers face lit up. He was such a child sometimes. "Let's pretend I'm dead and freak the nurses and doctors out."

"Cooper!" I said punching him in his arm. "That's not funny."

"It got you to smile didn't it?" He said laughing.

"Well, you being okay now is pretty much the only thing that's going well right now."

"The Blaine Anderson I know is always optimistic." Coop said looking at me. "Don't lose that. Besides, there is always someone out there who has it worse than you." The only person I could think about was Sebastian. _My Sebastian._


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36: Buried**

Kurt had asked me to drive him to the airport at 5 in the morning, despite me having school only a few hours later. That being said, I am completely exhausted. I decided to stop by to quickly get a coffee before making my way home to hang out with Cooper.

I knew the voice as soon as I walked into the Lima Bean. I thanked the cashier before I walked over to where I had a clear view of the stage; there was Sebastian with his guitar. I sat down at a table directly across from him so that I could watch him sing.

Everyone clapped for him as he finished. "Thank you everybody. I'm going to take a quick break but I'll be back shortly." He said standing up and placing his guitar in a stand. Sebastian smiled at them before walking in my direction.

"That was awesome." Someone said walking in front of Sebastian to stop him.

"Thank you." He said a playful smirk on his face. "I try." He said winking at him and crossing his arms.

"Are we still on for tonight?" I heard him ask. Please don't tell me that he's with someone else. No, not Sebastian; maybe a hook up, but definitely not dating. It wasn't fair that Sebastian just assumed I was with Kurt.

"Y-yeah. Pick me up at 8. I'll talk to you later." Sebastian said walking by him. It felt like a slap to the face when the guy turned around. It was John; the first 'love' of Sebastian's life. Also known as the guy who was hitting on me not a week before. Sebastian was about to walk away when his eyes met mine. He hesitated slightly but came to sit with me.

"Hey." I said as he sat down. "What was what?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I sang…" He said in a tone as if I was stupid.

"You're going out with John?" I hope I didn't sound as irritated as I was.

"Not like that." Sebastian said shaking his head and leaning forward. "We're just ordering in and watching movies at his place."

"And that's not a date?"

"He's my friend…I thought you of all people would be happy that I'm making friends."

"As long as they aren't into you and they weren't your first love." I said bringing the lips to my coffee. That wasn't supposed to slip out.

"You're one to talk." Sebastian reclined backwards and let out a small laugh. Ouch. That hurt.

"He's not here anymore." I started. Sebastian shrugged, but I wanted to continue. "I'm not with him you know?"

"Why not?" Sebastian asked in a tone that seemed not to care, but I knew him better.

"I don't know. I didn't want to." I said looking at him in the eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"I know you saw." I said sighing. "He kissed me out of nowhere, I didn't know it was coming." I knew it sounded stupid, but it was the truth. Sebastian shrugged and looked past me through the window, staring at who knows what. "By the way, what happened to your hand?" I asked grabbing his hand that was bandaged and bringing it closer to me so I could analyze it.

"Broke it."

"Obviously. How?" I said rolling my eyes.

"Warbler's practice." This conversation was awkward. He was answering in short responses, evidently not wanting to talk to me.

"I like the whole hipster look you have going on." I said, admiring his outfit; grey beanie, plaid shirt, and tight jeans. "Why aren't you in your Dalton Academy blazer?"

"I can't wear that at work." Sebastian's eyes grew wide, and I could tell he wasn't supposed to tell me. I narrowed my eyes and opened my mouth in disbelief.

"You're working here? How did that happen? Wait, why are you even working?"

"John said the manager wanted to hire me as the entertainment here. It beats stripping doesn't it?" He said looking down at the floor with a half smile. "I wanted to see what it felt like to work. Honestly though, it's killing two birds with one stone. I get to do what I love, and I get paid while doing it. It's the dream isn't it?"

I couldn't help but feel that there was something he was withholding, but what? "Looks like you got the job that was offered to me first." I said smiling. "That's awesome, I'm happy for you. So listen, I was thinking you could come over to visit Cooper tomorrow?" I said, not only because Cooper did want to see him, but I wanted to be with him too.

"Uh, yeah I'll stop by. How is Cooper?"

"He's doing good. He's home but he's taking it easy. He has another appointment next week to see if he'll need treatment."

"That's awesome! If he needs someone to go with him and you aren't available, tell him to shoot me a text." He said smiling.

"Will do. By the way, I did mention I wasn't with Kurt right?" I literally sounded desperate.

"Yeah." He said raising an eyebrow.

"And you honestly don't know why I'm not with him?" Sometimes Sebastian could be so oblivious. He shook his head.

"Can't say I do."

"It's because I love you Sebastian." I said reaching for his hands. Sebastian looked around. Was he embarrassed to hold my hands in public? He never was before. I hated those awkward moments when the two of us sat their not saying a word and avoiding eye contact at all costs. "Sebastian…the only reason we're ever awkward in front of each other is when there is something one of us wants to say but wont admit it."

Sebastian put on the half smile that absolutely melted my heart. "You know me too well." He let go of my hands before standing up. "I'm pretty sure my break is over. I'll see you later B." He said smiling

"Sebastian wait." I said standing up. "Tell me in song."

"Tell you what in song?"

"What you don't want to say to me." I said putting my hand on his shoulder. Sebastian nodded before going back on stage. He looked down at the ground before putting on a smile and announcing the next song to the crowd.

"Here we go." He said closing his eyes.

_I'm not the type to get my heart broken_

_I'm not the type to get upset and cry_

_'cause I never leave my heart open_

_Never hurts me to say goodbye_

_Relationships don't get deep to me_

_Never got the whole in love thing_

_And someone can say they love me truly_

_But at the time it didn't mean a thing_

Sebastian looked up and made eye contact with me. He hesitated slightly before he started singing again, averting his eyes from looking back in my direction.

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round_

_And deep inside my tears I'll drown_

_I'm losing grip what's happening_

_I stray from love, this is how I feel_

_This time was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a guy with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_Did it happen when we first kissed?_

_'cause it's hurting me to let it go_

_Maybe 'cause we spent so much time_

_And I know that it's no more_

_I should've never let you hold me baby_

_Maybe why I'm sad to see us apart_

_I didn't give to you on purpose_

_Can't figure out how you stole my heart_

_My mind is gone, I'm spinning round_

_And deep inside my tears I'll drown_

_I'm losing grip what's happening_

_I stray from love, this is how I feel_

_This time was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a guy with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

_How did I get here with you? I'll never know_

_I never meant to let it get so personal_

_And after all I tried to do to stay away from loving you_

_I'm broken hearted, I can't let you know_

_And I won't let it show_

_You won't see me cry_

_This time was different_

_Felt like I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now I'm in this condition_

_And I've got all the symptoms_

_Of a guy with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

Sebastian ran his hand through his hair when it was over and covered his face with his hand. I couldn't take it anymore. Seeing Sebastian like this was tearing me apart. I ran out of there and drove away as fast as I could.

* * *

"Hey." John said opening the door with a smile from ear to ear.

"Hey John." I said getting into his car. I fidgeted slightly, being somewhat uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" He said backing out of the driveway of my house. Well, my old house. I drove to my house and waited outside so that I at least give off the illusion that my life wasn't constantly breaking me.

"I've never been picked up by someone before." I admitted. Well, I've been picked up by Blaine, but never to go on a date or whatever the hell this was.

John laughed and placed his hand on my leg. "You deserve this and so much more. Stick with me; it's time someone started spoiling you instead of the other way around." He said winking at me.

I scoffed. If he thought the roles would be reversed, then he was sadly mistaken. "We'll see." I said smirking.

When we arrived at his apartment, I was surprised by how nice it actually was. He told me that he worked to support himself, but I couldn't imagine that the Lima Bean would provide enough money to afford such a luxury.

"What? Did you think I was poor?"

"It's not that." I said laughing and shaking my head. "Didn't you say you had roommates?"

"Yeah, but their not here. It's just us." He said showing me to his room. I threw myself onto his bed and took off my shoes, throwing them to the side. "Well, I guess there's no need to tell you to make yourself at home." He said smiling. "Order the pizza. I'll be right back with drinks."

I pulled out my phone to order the pizza. When I had finished ordering it, I closed my eyes and let my mind wander before he came back up. I wonder what Blaine is doing right now. Probably with Cooper. Does he miss me?

"Here you go." John said handing me a drink.

"What the hell is this?" I said scrunching my face after drinking some. Clearly someone didn't know that a mixed drink wasn't supposed to have that much alcohol.

"Pussy." He said lying down and turning on the TV. It felt strange being here. I wasn't used to going to someone's house unless it was to have sex, but even if that's what John wanted, I told him in advance I wouldn't be doing anything.

John scooted closer to me so that he was touching me. I pretended not to notice; I was comfortable and didn't want to move. Johns put his hand on my leg, massaging me and moving closer to my cock. I grabbed his hand and looked at him "I told you I wouldn't be giving in." I said smirking.

"We'll see." John said smiling and taking his hand off of me. I wasn't sure what we were watching; the only thing I could think about was Blaine. He wasn't with Kurt, which made me extremely happy, but I didn't want him to not be with him just because he pitied me. John propped up on his elbow to look at me. "Sebastian, of all people, is refusing sex?" He said raising an eyebrow. "I don't even think those words can be in the same sentence."

I scoffed, but truth be told he was spot on. It was very, _very_, out of character for me to deny someone a good time, especially someone as good looking as John.

"Blaine won't care." John said straddling and pinning me down. Surprisingly, John was pretty strong. "He doesn't have to know." He said leaning down and sucking on my neck. John smirked, pushing himself up. "Looks like someone wants some attention." He said gripping my length, causing me to buck into him. John quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out two small pills. He placed his into his mouth before looking back at me.

"Open your mouth." He leaned back down to suck and bite on my bottom lip.

"I don't do that crap anymore." I said pushing myself into a sitting position. When Blaine and I split, it was safe to say that I was sent into a darker place than I was in before. Going to parties, using recreational drugs, drinking till I blacked out; that was just a regular day for me. But I knew how B felt about using those methods as outlets, and I wouldn't let him see me like that.

"You know, for having a bad boy reputation, you're kind of a let down." He said rolling off of me. "I'll get you another drink."

I looked at John as he walked away. I had known that Blaine made me soft, but it kind of stung when someone else pointed it out. He came back with a bottle of patron and some soda. "Shots!" He said with a smile on his face.

I had only taken a few shots, but it suddenly felt as if my world was spinning. I hadn't even finished the drink I was currently working on and and I was already gone. No, this isn't right. Something…something wasn't right.

"John." I said trying to push him off of me. I was sweating. My mouth felt dry. I couldn't focus, yet it felt like I could hear, see, smell, feel, and even taste everything. Euphoria filled me, sending me over the edge. "Jo-" Why couldn't I form words?

"Starting to feel it already?" John said pushing me down and grinding on me. He smirked against my neck when I let out a moan.

"W-what did you…" It felt like I was losing consciousness. What the hell was going on?

"You're a partier. I'm sure you've done this before." John crashed his lips into mine, forcing his tongue down my throat.

"I…" Why couldn't I speak? The entire room was spinning. "Get the hell off of me." It felt like as if my words were coming out as empty sounds.

"Where are you going?" John said getting off of his bed and grabbing me by my arm. I forced his grip off of me before putting on my shoes and jacket and running down the stairs.

Where was I? It probably wasn't smart to leave, but I wasn't going to stay there. If I did, I knew what it would lead to and I could not… would not do that to Blaine. I wasn't sure how long I had been running, but it was safe to say that I was completely lost. My legs were quivering and I felt like I would lose the battle against staying conscious any minute.

"Excuse me." I jumped when I heard someone speak. I turned around to see flashing lights; this was the icing on the cake. "Sir, are you okay?"

I mumbled out what I hoped was 'can I have directions to Blaine's house? I want to see him.' But chances were that that's not what came out of my mouth. Next thing I knew, I hit the ground. Like I said, I didn't think I would win that battle.

I woke up in what seemed like a hospital bed. Sigh, totally fine that I was dying, no big deal. "You're awake." The nurse said walking in. "You scared us." The nurse pulled out a notepad and was writing some notes down before I realized the reality of what was going on.

"What happened? What time is it?" I asked, still extremely out of it. _Crap_.

"Well, a police officer saw you and stopped to see if you needed anything when you passed out. That's how you ended up here." She took my temperature before sitting down. "We found traces of ecstasy and alcohol in your system. We need you to give a statement to the police about that." She looked worried for me. I was tired of people pitying me. I didn't need anyone to feel bad for me."We also need your health insurance information. We have your medical record because luckily you had identification on you." Crap. I didn't actually know if I had insurance anymore.

"I uh…" What did I say? I was kicked out and have no place to live? That I was living in a fucking car of all places? That I was completely broke and had a total of 50 dollars on me?

"Do you want to call someone?" She said handing me my phone from the table next to me.

"I need a minute." I said in barely a whisper, looking at my phone. She smiled and squeezed my arm before standing up and walking away. Who could I call? Hunter wouldn't know what to do. My father would beat me to the point that I would end here again, not that he would even take time to do anything. Blaine…

"Hello?" The voice came on the other line. I instantly felt bad realizing he sounded tired.

"Mr. Anderson…"

"Sebastian?" He whispered. I could hear him tell someone that he would be right back. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I need your help." It felt like my throat was on fire and I was choking.

"Where are you?"

"I'm at the hospital. Can you please come? I'm so sorry that I-"

"I'm on my way." He said before I could finish my sentence. "I'll be there in 5." I couldn't even say anything out of how embarrassed I was. I hung up the phone and closed my eyes, too tired to even move.

"Sebastian?" I heard someone say.

"Mr. Anderson." I said opening my eyes and sitting up on the bed.

"What happened?" Just then, the nurse came walking in.

"Oh, hello, are you Mr. Smythe?" She said shaking his hand.

"No." I said probably angrier than I intended. Just the idea of my father upset me.

"No, I'm only Sebastian's friend." He said smiling at her. "What happened?" The nurse looked over at me, probably wondering if she was at liberty to talk, but I wouldn't look up at her.

"Sebastian was found by an officer on patrol. He passed out in front of the cop and he was brought to the emergency room. We found traces of alcohol and…recreational drugs in his system." I could feel my face turn bright red when Mr. Anderson's eyes looked at me, probably disappointment all over his face.

The nurse and Mr. Anderson shared a conversation before she said she would be right back.

"Sebastian…" Mr. Anderson said pulling a chair and sitting down next to me. "What were you thinking?"

"Mr. Anders-" He gave me a quick look, and I understood what he was thinking. "Dad…I swear, I didn't want to take the pill. I was over my friends place and we were just hanging out when I realized that I was drugged. I didn't do it on purpose. I swear."

"I believe you." He said after a while. "Sebastian, why don't you have health insurance?" I knew it. My father's insurance didn't cover me anymore.

I turned my gaze away from him, not really sure how I would explain it to him.

The nurse walked back in. "I have 50 dollars. Will that cover the fee?" I asked.

The nurse looked like she was pitying me again. "Sweetie, the stay costs 300 dollars." Crap. I covered my face with my hand, thinking about what I could do. It seemed that lately I would cover my face a lot; too embarrassed to want anyone to see me. Or just because I wanted to hide the pain I was feeling.

"Can I speak to you?" Mr. Anderson said walking out of the room with the nurse. Mr. Anderson came in shortly after with a smile on his face. "You're all set."

"What do you mean?"

"I paid for your visit. Do you need a ride home?"

"Mr. Anderson you can't do that." Mr. Anderson dismissed what I said and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I'll wait outside. Get everything together and I'll take you home."

I quickly got my stuff and changed back into my clothes before walking outside. Most of the drive was in silence. I couldn't get myself to look at him; I wonder what he thought of me now? That I was just trash, that he didn't want me with Blaine, that I was nothing…

"Wasn't I supposed to talk to a cop?"

"I figured you would want to avoid that, so I explained it for you."

"I'm so sorry for making you get up so late." I said looking at the floor.

"What did I tell you last time?" He said placing his hand on my shoulder. "If you needed help, I would be there."

When we arrived at my house, I hesitated slightly. I wished that he would leave as soon as I got out so he wouldn't see my having to get into my car.

"Thank you." I said getting out of the car. "I'll have the money for you tomorrow." I said, hoping that I could somehow get the money.

"Don't worry about it. Have a good night Sebastian."

I told him that I would use the back door so that he would just leave. I waited in the back until I saw him drive away before I made my way to my car. I reclined the seat and covered myself with a blanket before trying to calm my mind enough so that I could actually sleep.

I jumped when I heard a knock on the window.

"H-hi." I said getting out of the car.

"Why are you sleeping in your car Bas?" Mr. Anderson asked. Crap.

"I…I uh." Mr. Anderson handed me my phone. So that's why he came back. _Good going Sebastian._

"Come with me." He said walking back to his car. I got in and he started backing out of the driveway. "Talk." He commanded, his face serious, but not angry.

I couldn't help but break down. This was the second time that Mr. Anderson had seen me like this. The second time he saw me at my most vulnerable.

"And that's why I'm living in my car." I confessed after I calmed down. I told him everything; my dad removing me from housing at Dalton just to be kicked out of his house, living in my car, getting a job, being disowned and thrown to the side.

Mr. Anderson didn't look angry until the very end. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to get anyone involved. I hate when people pity me." I sighed. "Please don't tell Blaine. I don't want him to worry about me. He has enough on his plate."

"Of course." He said, but didn't say anything besides that.

"Where are we going?" I asked after sitting in the silent car as he drove.

"My house." I raised an eyebrow, confused as to why we were going there. "You're moving in with us." Mr. Anderson looked over at me and smiled. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "I know Blaine will be more than happy." He said laughing.

My mind went blank; what was I supposed to say to him? What was I supposed to do? "I…"

"We can talk tomorrow." He said pulling into his house.

When we arrived at his house, I stopped him before he could open his door. "Mr. Anderson…"

"Ye-" Before he could finish his sentence, I pulled him into a hug.

"T-thank you." I muttered in between my tears. Mr. Anderson hugged me tightly before letting me go. I was embarrassed at how much of a fucking wimp I was being, but I didn't care right now. Tomorrow, I would pretend nothing happened, but tonight, I would let myself be the Sebastian that I didn't want anyone to know existed.

The weak, small, fragile Sebastian. The Sebastian that needed the love of a parent.

The Sebastian that I thought I buried long ago.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37: Haven't Had Enough**

Waking up with a pillow to the face isn't exactly how I imagined getting up.

"Cooper." I groaned covering my face. "Leave me alone."

"Get up sleeping beauty, we have guests." I looked at Cooper who winked at me in return. Guests? I didn't know anyone would be coming today. Before I could even ask, Cooper was already out the door.

I put on a robe, not caring enough to change and shower just yet. "Good morning." I said walking into the kitchen where everyone was busy getting everything ready for breakfast.

"Morning!" They all said together. I stopped when I saw a tall, lean figure closing the fridge.

"Sebastian?" I could tell that my voice sounded surprised, but I was, so whatever. I walked up to him and pulled him into a hug, instantly turning red realizing I had impulsively thrown myself at him.

"Hey Killer." He said letting me go and handing Cooper orange juice. It was weird; it felt as if I was the odd one out right now. Sebastian on the other hand seemed comfortable with everyone, doing his part in setting things up. "How did you sleep?"

"Good." I said somewhat absentmindedly. "When did you get here?" I saw Sebastian look at my dad before looking down at his plate.

"This morning." My dad said. It surprised me that it was my dad who answered instead of Sebastian. "Come sit." He said pulling out a chair next to Sebastian.

Mom and Julie brought over the last few things before sitting down and eating. "Dig in boys." Julie said placing down a bowl.

At that moment, everything felt perfect. Sitting here with the family, enjoying each other's company. Even Sebastian seemed to be having a good time. It was funny. A year ago, I would have never introduced Sebastian to my family, yet here he is already an integrated member. It's crazy to think how things change.

"So are you still coming with me to my appointment?" Cooper asked Sebastian.

"Definitely. I have the day off so I'll drive here and we can go."

"You guys are going to the appointment together?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Thanks, not like I wanted to come." I hope the sarcasm was as thick as I intended it to be.

"Sorry squirt." He said throwing a blue berry at me. "You'll have to sit this one out."

"If you want to take my place that's completely fine." Sebastian said looking over at me with a smile on his face.

"No, it's okay." I really didn't mind. It was nice that my brother and Sebastian were so close. "I'll spend the day with Julie." I said smiling at her.

"It's a date!" Julie said smiling at me.

"Let's meet up after and we can all go to dinner and a movie?" I side glanced at Sebastian not really sure what he would say.

"I…I can't." Dad looked at him as Sebastian said it. Something was up. "Don't get me wrong, I want to." Sebastian said after looking over at me, probably realizing I looked upset. Crap.

After breakfast, I asked Sebastian to come upstairs with me, seeing as he wasn't catching on to any of my hints.

"I can't shake this feeling." I said sitting at my desk.

"What feeling?" He asked lying down on my bed.

"This feels weird now. We were never like this. This…awkward." I said turning my chair to look at him.

"Nothings different B." He said propping himself up on his elbow. "We were friends before Kurt came back, and we're friends after. Nothing has changed." Something told me he was lying, but I didn't want to push anything on him. I learned that early on.

"How was your date with John?" Sebastian tensed slightly before quickly relaxing and putting on a half smile.

"It was alright." That's it? Just alright? What did you guys do? More importantly, did you guys have sex? Breathe Blaine! "Be right back." Sebastian said standing up and walking into the bathroom.

As if it were calling my name, my eyes came across his phone sitting there on the bed. I knew it was messed up of me to betray his trust, but I wanted to see what he did last night. I came across his phone calls and saw my dad's number show up. The call was made at 4 in the morning? I knew something was up. I already felt guilty, but I had to know what they did last night.

**Please forgive me. I don't know what came over me. It's just…when I'm with you I go crazy. –John**

**Can you at least tell me if you're okay? Where are you? Are you safe? –John**

**Sebastian…please I'm sorry. Just tell me if you're okay. –John**

**_I'm fine. –Sebastian_**

**Are you mad at me? –John**

**_I ended up in the hospital last night John. After the police saw me struggling to make my way to my house. You drugged me, and you expect me to not be mad? –Sebastian_**

**Why didn't you call me? Seb, I really am sorry. Let me make it up to you. I promise I won't be that stupid ever again. –John**

**Maybe you can get back those feelings you had at Scandals that one night when we first met… -John**

**_We can talk about this later. –Sebastian_**

Hold on. Sebastian was arrested? And taken to the hospital? John _drugged _him? What the hell? I dropped the phone and pretended nothing was wrong when Sebastian came back into the room.

"Get up." He said, a playful look on his face. I couldn't stop the smile that crept onto my face. "Let's dance." Sebastian extended his hand and grabbed mine.

"There's no music on." I said, pretending I didn't want to dance with him, but deep inside I would do anything to be closer to him.

"Well, lucky for you someone very special to me gave me this." Sebastian pulled out the green iPod I gave him for Christmas. Sebastian walked over and plugged it in.

_(Sebastian and Blaine)_

_Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting_  
_You and I might not be the best thing_  
_Exit, exit, somehow I guessed it right, right_  
_But I still want ya, want ya, don't mean to taunt ya_  
_If you leave now, I'll come back and haunt ya_  
_You'll remember, return to sender now, now_

_Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it_  
_Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it_

_Been stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong_  
_One more last try, Imma get the ending right_  
_You can't stop this, and I must insist_  
_That you haven't had enough, you haven't had enough_  
_Stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong_  
_No more last place, you better get your story straight_  
_You can't stop this, and I must insist_  
_That you haven't had enough, you haven't had enough_

_I still need ya, need ya, don't mean to tease ya_  
_If ya want me, I'll come back and meet ya_  
_Whisper, whisper, you must admit you want it_  
_You, you want it_

_Well I just wish we could go back one more time and begin it_  
_Back before I lost myself somewhere, somewhere in it_  
_I've been stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong_  
_One more last try, Imma get the ending right_  
_You can't stop this, and I must insist_  
_That you haven't had enough, you haven't had enough_  
_Stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong_  
_No more last place, you better get your story straight_  
_You can't stop this, and I must insist_  
_That you haven't had enough, you haven't had enough_

_Don't you need it?_  
_Don't you want this at all?_  
_(Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)_  
_Don't you need it?_  
_Don't you want this at all?_  
_(Testing, testing, I'm just suggesting)_

_Stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong_  
_One more last try, Imma get the ending right_  
_You can't stop this, and I must insist_  
_That you haven't had enough, you haven't had enough_  
_Stuck now, so long, we just got the start wrong_  
_No more last place, you better get your story straight_  
_You can't stop this (Don't you need it?)_  
_And I must insist_  
_That you haven't had enough, you haven't had enough (Don't you want this all?)_

_Testing, Testing, I'm just suggesting_  
_You and I might just be the best thing _

The entire song was spent playfully dancing and flirting; it reminded me of the time I was dancing with Sebastian when we first went to Scandals.

"What has you in such a good mood?" The music was playing in the background as we continued dancing.

"Well," Sebastian said getting closer and dancing around me "I felt like dancing. But, if we're being completely honest, I just wanted to see that amazing ass of yours move." Sebastian winked at me; I rolled my eyes, of course that's why.

"It must suck." I said pushing myself against him.

"What?" He said with a smirk.

"Being able to look and not touch." I whispered into his ear before pushing him away.

"Oh really?" Sebastian said pulling me into him and leaning down. "Tell me to kiss you." He breathed out, centimeters from my lips, looking at me with eyes that absolutely mesmerized me.

"What if I don't want you to kiss me?" I said putting on an innocent smile. Sebastian crashed his lips into mine. Sebastian pushed me down onto the bed and climbed on top of me; his hands roaming under my shirt and his tongue exploring my mouth. It didn't hit me until right now how badly I had wanted this since the last time we kissed at the dance.

When we were out of breathe and our lips were swollen, Sebastian rolled off of me and laughed. "So, you didn't want that?" He said smirking.

"If I say no will you believe me?" I said turning my head to look at him.

"Probably not." He said laughing and throwing a pillow at my face. I climbed on top of him and started tickling him in all the spots I knew would make him laugh uncontrollably.

"B!" He said in between laughs. "S-stop!" Sebastian tried to get me off of him but I wouldn't budge.

"Ask me to kiss you and I'll stop." I said pinning his hands down by his wrists.

"Nope." He said pressing his lips together.

"You asked for it." I said with a devilish smile.

"Okay! O-okay! Kiss me!" He said after getting tickled some more. I don't even think other people knew he was ticklish.

"Let it be known that Sebastian Smythe asked me to kiss him, and not the other way around." I said leaning my head to suck on his lip. I grabbed his face and pressed my lips into his, sending me into another frenzy.

And just like that, I was on my back. "This is what I call revenge." Sebastian grinded his semi hard-on against me, instantly making me blush. He pinned my hands above my head while using his free hand to unbutton my pajamas.

"Seb, we can't. Everyone's downstairs." I whispered, trying to push him off of me only half-heartedly, because I sure as hell didn't want him to leave the position he was in.

"Then don't be loud." He said nibbling on my ear; a moan escaping my mouth.

"Seb-" I started before gasping when I felt his hand grip my length.

Sebastian jumped off of me when a knock came at the door. "Come in!" I said sitting up and trying to collect myself.

"Hey boys." My dad said opening the door. "Sebastian, can I speak to you?"

"Dad…" I said raising an eyebrow. What was he going to tell Sebastian? Please don't say he was going to get the talk…we didn't need it; we were already used to each other and comfortable enough. Besides, we weren't even dating!

I turned a deep shade of red when I saw my dad's eyes go wide. I covered the tent forming in my pants with a pillow before covering my face. This wasn't happening. I threw myself backwards, trying to wake myself up from this nightmare of my dad almost catching us in the act and then seeing the effects Sebastian had on me.

"Yes sir." Sebastian said trying not to laugh and walking out of the room.

* * *

"If you're going to be living here don't we need to think of an excuse to tell Blaine?" Mr. Anderson said sitting down on the couch in his office. "We haven't even told him yet."

"I was thinking about that all last night." I said sitting down next to him. "I really appreciate the offer sir, but I don't want to make Blaine uncomfortable by moving in."

"Why would that make him uncomfortable? You know he loves you, as much as he tries to deny it and you two pretend to not be dating." He said with a small laugh.

"It's not that, I just really don't want Blaine to see me like this. I went from being on top to being nothing. I didn't deserve Blaine when I was worth something, but now that I'm worthless, I deserve him that much less. I could provide anything for Blaine when I still lived with my father, but now I can't. I could give him everything he wanted, and now I have nothing to offer. I can't go on a double date tomorrow because I don't have money to pay for his movie ticket or food. I can't buy him expensive gifts anymore. I can't take him to places he's never been to. I can't give him everything he wants. I can't even invite him over to my place because that would mean getting in my car." I rested my head in my hands covering my face. I was literally nothing. I was worthless. Useless. "Out of everybody, I never thought that I would be the one ending up as the Lima loser. But I don't care. I'm used to life turning it's back on me. The only reason I told myself 'maybe you do deserve Blaine' is because I knew that I would provide everything he would ever want. I could give him _everything _without hesitating. I could make him happy. But now I can't even provide the simplest of things."

"Sebastian." Mr. Anderson said placing his hand on my back. "If you think that Blaine can only be happy if you buy him expensive things and take him to fancy places, then you're sadly mistaken. You should know Blaine loves you for who you are, not for what you have. And I don't want you speaking like that. You are not worthless Sebastian. Do you even realize the potential you have?"

"That's what I thought too." I said standing up and pacing the floor. "But what if we get married? I can't buy him a nice house or provide for a family. I'm technically not even a Smythe anymore. I was an idiot for thinking that somehow, my last name would pave the road for the rest of my life. I thought that I would marry Blaine and share my last name with Blaine and our kids, and that I would die happy knowing that my last name and wealth would provide everything our kids would ever need. Even if I couldn't be his ideal guy, I at least knew that the kids and Blaine could feel safe and secure having Smythe as a last name. Yet look where I ended up. Homeless, poor, and _alone_. That's why I thought Kurt coming back to Lima for the week was God's twisted way of sending me a life raft. I thought, 'maybe I can't provide these things for Blaine, but Kurt can. Maybe God sent Kurt to Blaine to help ease my pain of not being able to be the man that Blaine deserves'. But instead it killed me seeing that they were restarting their relationship."

As soon as I was done with my rant, I stopped dead in my tracks. I had just admitted to Blaine's father that I fully intended on marrying and starting a family with his son. It even felt weird thinking about it; this was something I never imagined myself feeling, let alone saying out loud. I never really knew when the change happened; when I went from living young and wild and free to thinking about the future and the life I would provide for my significant other. _For Blaine_. Maybe I knew at some subconscious level since the moment I first laid eyes on him. He would be mine. Forever. It was that easy.

But then life happened and everything shattered.

I felt my heart drop when I heard someone move at the door. _Fuck. _Please tell me it wasn't Blaine who had overheard.

"Do you want to know how I know you love our son?" Mrs. Anderson said walking inside and over to me. "This entire time, you haven't complained about how difficult everything has been for you. The only thing you have worried about is not being able to be the man Blaine needs." Mrs. Anderson pulled me into a hug. "Being in love means that you accept the fact your feelings, your life, your body, everything comes second to making sure the person you are in love with is happy." She pulled away from me with tears in her eyes. "That's how I know you love my son. And until you have your own kids, you will not understand how happy it makes me to know that Blaine was blessed with such an incredible man."

"Mrs. Anderson…I…" I started, not that I knew where I was going with my sentence anyways.

"We're having the basement completely redone so that it can be made into a guest bedroom. We want you to live here with us."

"I can't." It was kind of them to say these things to me, but just because someone else told me these things didn't mean that I would believe them. "It means so much that you would be willing to take me in, but I don't have anything to offer as compensation."

"Sebastian. We understand your mindset because we know what background you come from, but that's not what life is about. If you think that a person's worth is measured by their wealth and social status, then you won't find the beauty in life. Life isn't about what you can or can't buy, it's about what you have and appreciating it."

"You must think I'm disgusting for thinking this way." I said sighing. "I appreciate it. But I'll have to think about it."

"Of course we don't. That's understandable. But where are you staying until you make a decision?" Mrs. Anderson asked.

"My car. It's not that bad." I said laughing.

Mr. Anderson handed me some cash. "What's that for?"

"So that you can get a hotel for a few nights until you make a decision. and so that you can go on the double date."

I shook my head. "I can't accept that. I can't take your money to take your own son on a date."

"The fact that he's my son is precisely why you should take the money. Don't think of this as me lending you money or pitying you, think of this as me investing into the happiness of Blaine. I'm doing this for him, not for you." Mr. Anderson smiled as he tried handing me the money, but I couldn't accept it.

"I don't like accepting things from people because then I feel like I owe them." I smiled, not wanting to offend them. "I'll find money somehow. I _will _be taking Blaine on that double date though. With your permission of course." They both smiled at me before I excused myself and walked out of his office.

I closed the door and rested against it, composing myself before I had to make Blaine believe that everything was perfectly fine.

"He's such a wonderful person." I heard Mrs. Anderson say.

"I just wish that he would have grown up knowing the love of a parent. Maybe that way he wouldn't have suffered the way he has." Mr. Anderson said.

"Maybe we can…" but before I could finish making out what they were saying, I saw Blaine walk out of his room.

"I was about to send out a search team." He said smiling at me. "Thought my dad killed you or something."

"Nope. I'm still standing." I said smiling and pulling him into a hug. I'm guessing he was surprised judging from the moment it took before he wrapped his arms around me. I let go of him and brought him to his room. "So, where were we?" I said winking at him and sitting on his desk.

"Can I ask you a question? But you have to promise not to get mad." Crap. He probably overheard the conversation I had with his parents.

"Shoot." I said, pretending I wasn't anxious as to what he was about to say.

"I read the messages between you and John." Oh yeah, I still had to explain that to him.

"It was... uh, a long night. Let's just say I ended up at the hospital and called your dad to pick me up. I didn't know who else to turn to."

"Why didn't you call me?" Blaine looked hurt, and that is the one thing I didn't want to see.

"I didn't want to wake you up. God knows you need your beauty sleep." I said laughing. Blaine pouted and picked up a pillow. "You know I'll dodge that." I said smirking.

"That was mean. I deserve to throw this at your face. Maybe it'll fix it a little bit."

"Fine. Go for it." I said standing up and extending my arms, preparing myself for the hit. I groaned when the pillow hit me square in the balls and caused me to practically keel over in pain. "Cheater!" I said, but I doubt he heard me over his laughter. "I'm glad you find this amusing." I said jumping on top of him.

"I'm not the kind of person to laugh at someone's pain Sebby, you know that." Blaine was asking for it.

"Unfortunately, I have to go. But, I'll see you Monday. Oh, and make sure you look cute as ever."

"Why?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm not going with Cooper and Julie on a double date with someone who isn't absolutely adorable. So make sure to look sexy." I said winking at him. "Actually, you should just go naked."

"Does that mean…" I loved seeing the look of amusement that came on his face whenever I surprised him.

"I'll pick you up at 8." I said leaning down so my lips were centimeters from his. "Ask me for a kiss."

"Kiss me." Well, he wasn't playful like before, but I liked it. His aggressive side was a major turn on.

I lightly brushed his lips with mine before smirking. "Nope." I said laughing and sitting on him.

"What...why not!" Blaine put on his puppy dog eyes and that signature pout when he wanted to get his way.

"Because of what you did. Karma my friend." I said winking at him. "Aw, you look cute when you're mad."

"Then I'm about to get really fucking adorable." Blaine leaned up to kiss me but I backed away. I stuck out my tongue before rolling off of him and running out of his room.

"I hate you!" Blaine yelled.

"Love you more." I yelled from the bottom of the stairs. I said goodbye to Cooper and Julie before making my way out.

As per usual, I stopped by the Lima Bean to get a coffee. Lucky for me I got the employee discount. I literally shuttered when I thought about getting whatever discount I could get. Definitely not something I do.

**Don't tell Blaine I'm telling you this because he'll kill me, but he ran down the second you left to tell us that the double date was on. To say that he just pulled a schoolgirl move would be an understatement. –Cooper**

I couldn't help but laugh out loud in the middle of the coffee shop. It made me happy to know that Blaine was happy.

**_Don't blame me if he comes down any minute now to kick your ass ;) –Sebastian_**

**You wouldn't dare. –Cooper**

**_Oh? Try me. –Sebastian_**

**You are evil incarnate. –Cooper**

**_Thank you. I try. –Sebastian_**

"Well if it isn't the smoothest criminal I know." I turned around to see Santana smirking behind me.

"Satan!" I said turning around to look at her.

"Let's catch up." She said looping her arm with mine and pulling me towards a table.

"Let's." I said laughing, not that I even had a choice.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38: Change**

"So what's new and exciting in your life?" Santana asked as we sat down.

"Same ol' same ol'." I said before taking a sip from my latte.

"That's crap. The minute I saw you I knew something was up."

"What do you mean?" I thought that I was pretty good at hiding what I was feeling on the inside, but guess not. Good going Sebastian.

"You're smile is forced." Turns out I sucked at pretending I was okay. "Spill it."

"I don't want to talk about it Santana." It's not that I didn't trust Santana to keep a secret, but I honestly just wanted to forget that my life kind of sucked. _You shouldn't be complaining. _And why is that? _There is always someone out there who has it worse than you. _Well...I guess.

"Is it about Blaine?" No. Kind of. Well, I don't know. "Because if he has you this way I will go all Lima Heights on his ass."

"Then I'd have to go all Lima Heights on your ass." I said winking at her. "It's not him."

"Then what's wrong?" She was insistent to say the least.

"It really doesn't matter." I said shaking my head. Santana reached over to hold my hand as I spoke. I flinched, not really comfortable with sharing feelings or holding hands, except for a few exceptions. Something about Santana though made me feel comfortable. _Safe. _Yes, she was a capital b bitch most of the time, but she reminded me of me. We both had things that we hid away from the world.

Santana kept her eyes locked on me. "I'm homeless." I whispered, making sure that no one around us could hear me.

Santana started laughing loudly in the middle of the café. "If you didn't want to tell me you could have thought of a better lie."

"It's not a lie." I was playing with my cup, not wanting to look at her face. The mood drastically changed when it finally hit her that I was literally homeless.

"Oh my god, Sebastian I'm so sorry I didn't mean to laugh. I thought you were kidding." I sighed inwardly before shaking my head; she didn't have to be sorry. No one was to blame but myself.

"It's understandable." I said putting on a half smile. "How does the kid who has, my mistake, _had_, it all end up without a place to live? I would have laughed too."

"How did that even happen?" I took a deep breath before starting. I explained everything to her; the fact that my father purposefully withdrew me from the dorms, how he left me a note saying I was no longer allowed to live in his house with little to no explanation, and how I currently reside in my car. It's disgusting to be honest. How the hell did I get to where I am? I used to be on top. I had it all. How the mighty have fallen. Yet through it all, I still had Blaine. _Sort of. _No. He's mine. _You're not dating. _Shut up.

"That's so messed up. How could he do that?" Santana looked equally if not angrier than me when I found out. "At least it's a fancy rich boy car." She said with a small laugh. "Why don't you move in with Blaine?"

"His dad offered me a place to stay when he picked me up from the hospital but I couldn't accept. Besides, do you have any idea how embarrassing that would be? I can't let Blaine ever find out about this. You have to promise not to say anything Santana."

"Obviously Sebastian. I'm not like that. But let's backtrack. Why were you at the hospital?" That's right, she didn't know about that whole situation with John.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I work here now, and I decided to go on a date or whatever with a coworker. Turns out he wanted me so bad he decided to drug me seeing as I wouldn't put out. That somehow tunred into a hospital visit."

"Wait, hold on. You work here? You date? You were drugged? You didn't put out? You are definitely not the Sebastian I know." Thanks, I know.

"Tell me about it. I don't even recognize myself in the mirror anymore." That felt like something I should have kept in; Santana's face instantly turned into one of pity. There was nothing I hated more than someone looking down on me.

All of a sudden, her face lit up. "I have an idea."

"What's up?" I asked raising an eyebrow. When it came to Santana, it was hard to predict what she was up to.

"You and I should move in together. Let's get an apartment." This time, it was me who laughed out loud at her joke.

"You think I'm kidding?" She said crossing her arms.

"Did you miss the whole being poor thing? I can't afford an apartment."

"If you just say the word, I'll start looking today. It doesn't have to be anything fancy. At the end of the year, we'll go our own ways. I'm just tired of being at home with my parents all the time. I want a little freedom!"

"I don't know." I said hesitantly. It's not that I didn't want to live with Santana, but it just seemed strange that I was living with Blaine's friend behind his back. Well, I guess she was my friend too…

Santana extended her hand towards me, completely dismissing what I just said. "Fine." I mumbled and took her hand.

"Let the Sebastian-Santana Train Wreck Extravaganza Begin." She said with a smirk on her lips. _What did you just get yourself into this time Sebastian?_

* * *

The bell finally rang and I quickly got off my seat and made my way towards the common room for Warbler's practice, Trent and Thad trailing behind me.

"Sebastian!" I turned around to see who was calling me only to realize it was John. Not necessarily who I wanted to see right now.

"What is it?" I said not stopping to talk to him.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" He said putting on a pout and walking next to me.

"Haven't decided yet." I said rolling my eyes. Trent and That both looked at me, confusion written all over their faces.

"Can we talk?" John said grabbing my wrist. There was honestly nothing that I had to say to him, but something about his persistence was intriguing.

"You two go ahead." I said to them, shooing them away with my hand.

"What is it?" I asked, boredom seeping out of every word.

"Give me a chance." I smirked before turning away from him and making my way to the common room. "I'll take that as a no. Will you do one thing for me?" He said stepping in front of me and stopping me in my tracks.

"And why should I do that?" I said stepping around him.

"Please. All I want is to audition." I raised an eyebrow before turning around to look at him. That wasn't what I was expecting him to ask.

"An audition?"

"Yes! For the Warblers!" He said. If he thought he was going to join the Warblers, he was in for a world of disappointment. Not that his ass wouldn't be something nice to look at. Hunter was getting boring. Obviously I wouldn't break Blaine's trust, _even though we're not dating, _shut up, thats not the point...as I was saying, I wouldn't hurt Blaine, but it was fun to tease Hunter. Especially now that I found out he's still going with the whole "not even remotely bi-curious" thing. "Sebastian?" Right, I was having a conversation with someone...

"Can you even sing? Or dance?" John nodded his head. "We're already going to nationals and it's so late in the season. I don't know what it'll be like if you join; you might mess up the chemistry."

"Just give me a chance." He said smiling at me. "Besides, I want to make it up to you."

"By joining the Warblers?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Anything to spend more time with you." Johns face turned slightly red. Was he embarrassed? "Another singer and dancer won't hurt. As the captain, I think you should at least hear me out." Co captain, actually.

"Last time we hung out it ended badly." I said walking into the common room. "There's nothing in me that wants to spend more time with you."

"You're late." Hunter said without looking up at me and staring at his book.

"Sorry master." I said sprawling myself on the couch and resting my head on Hunter's lap. It was funny to feel him fidget when I got so close to him. I didn't care; I would do whatever I wanted, whenever I wanted. Hunter on the other hand was more reserved and liked to do things in private. Kind of like Blaine. _Blaine._ I wonder if he would be mad if he saw me like this? A little jealous looked good on him. I looked up at Hunter from where I was lying down. "I was distracted." I said winking at him.

Hunter gave me a confused look before turning his head to look at John. "Who are you?" The Warbler's really aren't bad asses, but we were close. Well, I was a bad ass. Everyone else sucked. Just kidding, we were a team, and there is no I in team. _But there is a me. _Anyways, again, as I was saying; new meat walking into our territory warranted for some hazing.

"Hunt, I don't want to rehearse today. Can I just leave?"

"Do you want that solo at nationals?" He said a stern look on his face. His military background kind of made him into a 'no child's play' kind of guy.

"I'm co-captain." I said sitting up. "The decisions are made between us two, so if I want to leave and sing a solo at nationals, then I will." I said yawning. I really wasn't in the mood today. I wasn't angry, I just didn't really care about anything today.

John seemed off, either because he was nervous or he didn't know what he was getting him into. Judging from the glare that John shot Hunter when Hunter looked at me, I was guessing he was actually just jealous. _Cute._

"Are you guys being ass holes again?" Nick said walking into the room and sitting on the couch across from us.

"You're late." Hunter said to Nick before looking back at John. "So, what is it that you want?"

"I'm here to audition." John said, suddenly full of confidence.

"Audition?" Jeff asked. "Dude, the season is almost over. We've been practicing for nationals for months now. Maybe next year."

"He's right." Hunter added. "We don't just let anyone join. Why weren't you here for tryouts at the beginning?"

"I didn't have a reason to be." John said looking at me. "One chance. Once it's over then I'll leave."

"Give him a chance." I whispered into Hunters ear. I don't know why, but since I saw John blush I felt like being the arrogant ass hole I once was. Or still am? I don't care. But it was fun getting my way with Hunter and John.

Hunter pushed me away as I laughed and placed my arm over his shoulder. "Do you need vocal back up?" Hunter asked. John nodded, and in a flurry of whistling and humming, John started his audition.

Surprisingly, he wasn't half bad.

* * *

I walked into Dalton and immediately realized that the Warblers must have been in practice. As I walked closer I realized that the voice singing wasn't one that I recognized. I peeked inside to see John singing and dancing with some of the Warblers. _John? _When he had finished his performance, the Warblers were on their feet clapping for him. Why was he singing with the Warblers?

"That was awesome!" Nick said patting him on the back.

"Yeah, who knew you could sing!" Jeff said laughing.

"So, what did you think?" John said an arrogant smile on his face.

I couldn't make out what Sebastian and Hunter were saying, but I did hear when they congratulated John and welcomed him into the Warblers. How was it that he was joining the Warblers? Auditions were in the beginning of each year. Either way, another good voice is not what the New Directions wanted to face at nationals.

"His vocals compare to Blaine's." Hunter said. I furrowed my eyebrows. I'm not one to put myself on a pedestal, but no one had ever said that someone else compared to me.

"Don't push it." Sebastian said nudging him. "Take a 5 minute break guys. Come back here though, we're not done for the night."

The Warblers came walking out of the common room, but I turned the corner so none of them would see me. I was being ridiculous, but I wanted to hear what Sebastian and Hunter were saying so I had to go into stealth mode. I kind of wish I had a super hero costume on…childish, but I thought it was cool. Oh god if anyone heard me say that I would be ridiculed.

"How did you find him?" Hunter asked.

"Long story. But do you remember what I was asking you the other day? About next year?"

"Yeah."

"I was thinking maybe you could move with me to London?" In that instant I felt sick. It felt like someone had stuck a knife into my chest and was purposefully twisting it around. Why would Sebastian be asking Hunter to move to London with him? It didn't make sense. I thought he loved me? Why didn't he ask me? I could feel my eyes starting to sting but fought back the tears; maybe I was overreacting?

"Wait, are you serious?"

"Well, yeah. I mean…it's only an option. I just don't want to move there by myself, so who better to ask then my best friend?" Sebastian said standing up from the couch.

"Why aren't you asking Blaine to go with you?"

"Blaine!" I jumped when I heard someone yelling my name. I was about to turn around to see who was calling me when I tripped and fell straight on my ass in front of everyone._Of course. _I looked up to see John running over to me.

"Blaine?" Sebastian asked running to me first. "What's wrong? Are you okay?" Sebastian helped me get back on my feet, worry written all over his face.

"Yeah." I said with a small laugh and scratching my head. "Just being a klutz." I said with a nervous smile.

"What're you doing here?" Sebastian asked dusting me off. It was actually really nice how kind and caring he was being. That is until he must have realized people were looking and backed away from me.

"Well, seeing as I have everyone's attention, I'd like to formally invite the Warblers to McKinley this Friday for a scrimmage between both show choirs. Santana came up with the idea. She thought some friendly competition might help us all better prepare for Nationals."

Everyone started talking at once, but the consensus seemed to be the same. Everyone was ready to showcase their talents.

"We'll be there." Hunter said smiling at me.

"Warblers, you're dismissed for the night." Sebastian said.

"Fuck you." Hunter said rolling his eyes at Sebastian. "It's good to see you Blaine. Warbler's, back in the common room." Hunter said walking away from us. "And you better make it quick." He yelled back at us.

"C'mon Seb." John said grabbing Sebastian's hand and starting to pull him. It felt like instinct; I grabbed John by the wrist and ripped his hand from Sebastian's.

My eyes grew wide as soon as I did; I didn't even realize I had done that. Sebastian looked at me with furrowed brows, probably equally as confused as I was.

"John, I'm so sorry." John grabbed his wrist, massaging it and looking at me. "I don't kno-"

"John, go inside." Sebastian said placing his hands in his pocket and tilting his head, signaling me to walk with him.

"I'll see you around." John said smirking at me and walking inside the common room.

I trailed behind Sebastian, not really sure where we were going or for what. When we were out of sight from the common room, I decided to finally speak. "Why aren't we going to your room?"

Sebastian tensed slightly but kept his calm. "It's a nice day. I was thinking we could sit outside on the field." He said smiling at me.

"I shouldn't keep you from practice." I said, suddenly feeling a little nervous.

"It's okay. I always have time for you, you know that." He said staring straight ahead. When we reached the field I lied down on the floor as Sebastian sat down next to me. "So what brings you to this part of town." Sebastian asked.

"Well, I had to tell you guys about the face off this Friday." I said turning my head to look at him.

"You could have texted instead of driving here, which makes me think something else brought you here." Sebastian said.

"I wanted to see you." Sebastian turned his head to look at me, a small smile on his face. Truth be told, I really did want to see Sebastian. Even if I had seen him a day ago, I couldn't get enough of him.

"It was a nice surprise." He said looking away from me again. "Beats seeing everyone else's faces. And asses." He said tilting his head as if he could check me out despite me lying down. I couldn't help but laugh; I loved when Sebastian was playful.

Then I remembered the fact that John had drugged Sebastian. And that Sebastian had just asked Hunter to live with him but pretended nothing was wrong. "So, what was John doing with the Warblers?" I was going to build up to the question, but it slipped out. Something about John toying with me then messing with Sebastian really set me off.

"He's a Warbler now." He said lying down next to me. We stared at the clouds pass by for a while before either of us spoke again. "Does that bother you?" He said looking at me. If I didn't know any better, I would think he was actually worried about doing something I didn't like. But I knew Sebastian; I knew he was only asking because he liked to see me jealous. "It was kind of hot when you got all jealous and ripped his hand from me." He said winking at me.

"No." I said moving so that I was resting my head on him. "I just don't get why he gets to audition near the end of the year. And why he isn't expelled for what he did to you."

"He's talented. We need talent if we're going to win nationals. And besides, I've done worse than him remember?" I rolled my eyes. He clearly didn't understand I was revolted by the fact that John was on the Warblers. "You're adorable when you're grumpy." He said rubbing my back.

"I'm not grumpy." I said sighing and staring at the blue sky. I didn't really realize it was such a beautiful day. Of course, it doesn't compare to the view that was currently under me. I looked up at him to admire his face, but before I could really appreciate his features, his lips were on mine; a sweet, gentle kiss. A kiss that was hungry nonetheless.

"Sebastian we can't here." I said turning my head, only so that his lips would attack my neck.

"You think this is the first time I've done it on the field?" He said smirking.

"Wait." I said sitting up. I wanted nothing more to kiss him and have him hold me, but I needed to get this thorn out of my side.

"What's wrong?" He said sitting up next to me and looking at me. He seemed worried, as if he had done something to hurt me; technically he did but not the way he thought he did.

"I need to ask you something." I took a deep breath before getting out what I wanted to ask. "Why would you ask Hunter to move with you to London?"

Sebastian stared at me, probably realizing that I had heard him. "B, I…I don't want to leave by myself and Hunter doesn't really care what he does next year so I thought he would be the more sensible option."

"Why wouldn't you ask me?" I wasn't sure whether Sebastian heard me or not, but I was afraid as to what he would say. I wanted to ask that question, but at the same time I wish it never came out of my mouth.

Sebastian stared straight ahead, maybe searching from some answers. "It wouldn't be fair to you. You want to be in New York. Besides, do you have any idea how much your family and friends love you? I can't just tell you to come with me knowing you won't be happy because your heart will stay here."

"That's not fair." I said playing with the grass. "My heart won't stay here. It'll be wherever you are. You should know that by now. It just sucked hearing you ask Hunter and not even once bringing up going with you."

"I'm sorry Blaine. I was only considering what I thought would be best for you and what would make you happier. You don't think I wish you could come with me? Your life is here." Sebastian scooted closer to me, a small smile on his lips. Even if it hurt that he asked Hunter, especially knowing their history, it still made me melt inside knowing that anything Sebastian did was intended to make me happy.

"I still can't believe your leaving." I said lying back down on the grass.

"Hey, let's not think about that right now. We still have a ton of time together. Besides, we have a date tomorrow night to look forward to, remember?" He said playfully nudging me.

"That we do." I said laughing and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian said standing up and following me.

"I just wanted to come say hello. I'll see you tomorrow though." I was upset, but honestly I had no reason to be. Sebastian didn't deserve this from me, he always tried to make me happy. It was self centered of me to not do the same. I put on a smile before leaning up to kiss him.

"Blaine…" Sebastian said as I let go of his hand and started walking away.

"I'm not upset, I promise. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said waving and smiling at him. I turned around to see if he was still standing there but Sebastian was already walking the other way. When I got into the car, I decided to text Sebastian just to make sure everything was okay before I left.

**Wear something that won't be hard to tear off of you tomorrow ;) –Blaine**

**_Does that mean what I think it means? –Sebastian_**

**If you thought that meant that we're going for a swim, then you'd be right. –Blaine**

**…****_Jerk. –Sebastian_**

**You love it. –Blaine**

**_That I do. -Sebastian_**

I started the car and was about to leave when I heard a knock on the window.

"John!" I said realizing it was him. "Listen, I-"

"No Blaine. You listen. Sebastian is too good for you. By the end of this year, I'll have Sebastian in my arms and a nationals trophy." John had a smile on his face, but his words told otherwise. "Bye Blaine." Before I could say anything John had already left the side of my car and was walking inside.

First it was Hunter, now it was John? Not that I blamed them, because Sebastian really was a catch, but still; Sebastian was mine. I would have to make that known. _Soon_. Despite John bashing on me, I had my music on blast and had a smile on my face. This would be a one sided battle, and I knew I would win.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39: Trouble**

"Dude, you really need to calm down." Sam was looking directly at me when he was speaking, but I had no idea what he was talking about.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Britt and Tina laughed from the other side of me; was I the only one unaware of why I was being told to calm down?

"You've been shaking your leg since we got to class and you look up at the clock every 3 minutes. What has you in such a rush to get out of here?" Sam asked. In reality, I was anxious to get out so that I could go get ready for my date tonight with Sebastian, but I didn't think it was being outwardly expressed. Guess I was wrong.

"I have plans for tonight."

"Whose the lucky guy?" Tina asked, her eyes wide and an eager smile on her lips.

"Sebastian of course." I said as if it made total sense. Unfortunately, it didn't make as much sense to them.

"I thought you and Sebby were over? Well, of course we knew you two were still friends and are madly in love, but since when have you two been dating again?" Britt said.

"Guys, focus." Mr. Schue said snapping at us, getting all of us to look at the board.

When the bell finally rang, we all made our way outside. From the look Britt was giving me I knew that she expected an answer. "It's a double date with my brother and Julie. It's not like it'll be just us. Besides, we're going as friends."

Sam rolled his eyes and placed his arm over my shoulder. "Should we have the talk?" He said pinching my cheeks. It was kind of humiliating that even my friends thought I was just a blushing virgin. It was only half true; I still blushed at the mention of anything sexual, but I definitely wasn't a virgin.

"If I didn't know any better I would've thought you were flirting with Blaine." I looked ahead to see who had said that to see Sebastian standing there with that adorable half smile.

"Sebastian? What're you doing here? Is Coop okay?" I said walking over to him.

"He's fine. He told me he was supposed to come pick you up today, so I volunteered to be your chauffer." He said wrapping his arms around me. I wasn't sure how long we were in the embrace, but the clearing of the throats coming from behind me made me guess it was for a tad bit too long.

"Tina, Sam, Britt. It's good to see all of you." He said smiling at all of them and hugging Tina and Britt. "May I ask what you said to Blaine to make him blush the way only I'm supposed to make him blush?" He said looking at Sam.

"Sebastian." I said staring at him before giving Sam an apologetic look.

"I…I uh-"

"I'm only kidding Sam." Sebastian said changing his demeanor and bumping fists with him. "Well, we'll see you this Friday for the big show down." Sebastian said changing his demeanor once again to one of arrogance.

"Get ready to eat those words Sebastian." Sam said laughing. After saying our goodbyes, we started the drive to my house.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Sebastian said winking at me. "How was your day killer?"

"Uneventful. Glee club was the only fun part of the day. I do think you might be eating your words. We might be even better than we were last year."

"As are we." He countered. "So what was Sam telling you?"

"He's just being a goof. He was wondering if I needed the talk when I told them we were going on a date tonight."

Sebastian laughed and shook his head. "The talk would be pointless now. He still thinks you're a virgin? If only he knew the crazy, wild sex we've had." He said smirking.

"Speaking of crazy, wild sex…" I laughed when Sebastian reacted the way I expected him to; his eyes grew wide and he threw me a sideways glance, anticipating what was coming next. "I don't know if Sam is a virgin or not." I couldn't help but laugh when Sebastian groaned.

"Well he is a good looking guy. I wouldn't be surprised if he wasn't." Sebastian said shrugging his shoulders.

"Sexier than me?" I said putting a pout on my lips.

"Hmmm…" He said, holding his chin as if he was thinking. "I don't know. I wouldn't mind taking those lips out for a spin." He said with a serious face. He laughed when I crossed my arms and gave him an irritated glare. "Do you really need me to say it?" He said rolling his eyes. "Of course he's not sexier than you. No one is. Who can beat that adorable smile of yours?" He said in a voice you reserve for babies.

"Shut up." I said rolling my eyes. "Did I tell you that John confronted me before I left Dalton yesterday."

As soon as I said it out loud, I instantly regretted it. Sebastian was quick to become angry, and this seemed to really set him off. "What the hell did he say to you?"

"It's really not a big deal. It just seems that I have more competition to win your heart. It's a three way battle to the death between Hunter, John and I." I said in a teasing voice.

"You know it's not a competition. Although I must admit I'm flattered you're willing to fight with those two over me. Super hot."

"Oh, I know it's no competition. I already have them beat." I said winking at him. "In the end, it'll be me who has you in my arms and a national trophy, not John."

"Is that what he said to you?"

"And that I'm not good enough for you, but I really didn't care. I know their wrong." I said just as we arrived at my house. "It just sucks that he ended up being a douche."

"That's your fault." He said stepping out of the car. "You always assume the best in people. It's your greatest attribute, yet your deadliest flaw."

"Well, I assumed the best in you and so far I've been right." I said hugging him.

"It's what I love most about you." He said lifting up my chin and looking directly into my eyes. I was expecting him to finish it off with something even more romantic, but all I got was 'besides that amazing ass of yours.' He smirked before leaning in closer.

"Get a room." Cooper yelled from the now open door and interrupting our almost kiss.

"Hi boys." Julie said waving at us.

"Hey Jules." We both said walking over to them and greeting them. "Where are mom and dad?" I asked realizing no one else was home besides Coop and Jules.

"They're at work still." Julie said.

"This came in the mail for you." Cooper said handing me a letter. "I don't think it's from the states. Open it!"

I could feel myself tense up realizing what the letter was; my letter from the university I had applied to in London. Sebastian looked at me with a confused look, but I just stuffed it into my backpack. "Maybe later." I said, eliciting a frown from Cooper.

I applied to a school in London without Sebastian knowing, hoping that I could maybe get in and move to London with him. I was supposed to tell him yesterday, but when I heard him ask Hunter it kind of threw a wrench in my plan.

"You ready to go?" Cooper asked placing his arm around Sebastian's shoulder.

"Yeah, give me one minute." He said before looking at me. Cooper and Julie must have understood because they made their way into the living room.

"Stop staring at my butt." I said walking up the stairs in front of him.

"Why? It's such a nice view." He said laughing. When we got into my room, Sebastian closed the door and sat down on my desk. "What's that letter Blaine?"

"It's nothing." I said placing it inside my top drawer.

"Why are you lying?" He asked grabbing me and stopping me from pretending I was busy. I caved and took out the letter again.

I stared at the letter before looking up at Sebastian. "Yesterday I went to Dalton because I wanted to tell you about something." I pulled out the chair and sat down at my desk. "The reason I got so upset when I heard you ask Hunter to move to London with you is because of this." I handed him the envelope. Sebastian read it over, and even though I was expecting him to be happy, he seemed upset.

"You applied to a school in London?" He asked placing the letter down and staring at it.

"Yes." I said holding his hand. "Sebastian I can't be away from you. That much I know. So if I have to leave everyone behind and start my life again in London, it would all be worth it because I'd be with you. My life wouldn't be complete if I stayed here and you left me. That's why it hurt to hear you ask Hunter to move with you and not me. While you were contemplating moving with Hunter, I was finding a way to move with you."

"What does the letter say?" It seemed as if Sebastian wasn't even interested in anything I had just told him.

I took the letter in my hand but hesitated before opening it. It was the first college letter I had received and it was nerve-wracking; this letter would literally decide the rest of my life.

I read the letter in its entirety before looking up at Sebastian. "I got in." I said smiling at him.

"Congratulations on your first acceptance." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "But you're not going to that school."

"What do you mean?" Sebastian couldn't tell me where I could and could not go. It was my decision, not his. This was a time to celebrate, yet I didn't feel like celebrating if Sebastian wasn't happy. Did he not want me to move with him?

"Blaine." He said standing up. "You don't want to go there. You belong in New York or Los Angeles or somewhere where they have amazing dramatic arts programs."

"I don't care. The training will be the same, but this way I'll have you and I'll get to say that I've lived in the UK." I argued.

"You will not be miserable because of me." He said starting to walk away. "I know what leaving your loved ones will do to you. You won't have to make a decision between them and me. I won't let you."

"You can't dictate where I go to school. If I want to go to London it's because I choose to."

"Tell me one thing." He said turning around. "If I wasn't be forced to go to school in London, would you have applied?"

"Of course not." I said walking to him. "I did it for you."

"Stop thinking about what I want or what would make me happy B. You can't just throw away the next four years of your life because you want to make me happy. Think about yourself and what's best for you."

"I could say the same thing." I said getting a little frustrated with him. "You never do things to make yourself happy, you always think about me first whenever you do something."

"That's called love." Sebastian said throwing his arms in the air.

"Why is it that when you do something it's okay, but when I try to do something for you, I can't? You're morals are biased."

"It's not that I'm not grateful that you love me enough to sacrifice your happiness for me, but it's on a much larger scale. I think of you first but it only usually applies to trivial things, like whether or not I should hook up with someone, not whether or not I should leave everyone behind. I can't make you do that." Just then Cooper called for Sebastian. "We'll talk about this later." He said kissing my forehead. "And don't think I'm mad at you, okay?"

"There's nothing to talk about." I said before smacking his butt. "I do what I want." Sebastian shook his head but had a smile on his face.

"I'll see you soon." He said walking away.

After a few minutes, there was a knock at my door. "Mind if I come in?"

"No! Come right in." I said turning away from my desk to look at Julie. Julie looked worried when she came into my room. Please no more bad news.

* * *

"So what was the letter?" Cooper said as we left the doctor's office and made our way back to his house.

"Blaine got accepted to a college in London." I could see Cooper suddenly look confused. "He applied because he wants to move there with me so that we can be together."

"Why don't you seem happy about that?" Cooper asked.

"Because I'm not letting him leave his family and friends behind. I know he loves you all too much to be okay with packing his things and leaving."

"I don't think mom and dad know about this."

"Neither do I. I don't think anyone knows." I said sighing. "I don't know what to do. I don't even know how it's all going to work out."

"What do you mean?"

"I just have a lot to deal with right now."

"Like?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Cooper!"

"Tell me."

"If I tell you will you shut up?"

"Maybe." He said smiling at me.

"To make things short and not complicate; I got kicked out of my house, I was living in my car for a while, but I'm moving in with Santana in an apartment this weekend."

"Oh…" Yeah, I wouldn't blame him for not knowing what to say.

"Yeah." I said laughing.

"Why don't you live with us?"

"That's what your parent's said too. But that's embarrassing. Blaine wouldn't love me anymore if he found out I'm nothing."

"You know that's a lie." He said looking at me. "Blaine would love you no matter what."

"That's also what they said." I said half smiling. "It all worked out though. Please don't tell him. I'll tell him eventually."

"I won't. Do you need any help moving in this weekend?"

"I'm keeping most of my stuff at Dalton in my old room with Hunter. If you wouldn't mind helping me, I'd appreciate it."

"Definitely. I'll be there." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure everyone will be relieved to hear you don't need extensive treatment." I said getting out of the car when we arrived at his house.

"You have no idea how nervous I was before the follow up. Pretty sure I almost passed out." He said laughing.

"Oh I know, you were pale the entire time. I don't blame you though." When the door opened, Blaine and Julie were standing at the door.

"We're here for Blaine and Julie." Cooper said. "Have you seen them?"

"You're so corny." Blaine said rolling his eyes. Blaine grabbed my hand as we walked towards the car. "How did it go?" He said looking at me.

"Cooper was lucky." I said smiling at Blaine. "He'll be completely fine in no time."

We looked back at Cooper and Julie walking behind us. They seemed kind of stupid with how cute they were being, but then again, I bet that's what people say about us.

"If that's what people who are in love look like or act like, then I can just imagine what we look like." I said shaking my head. "Disgusting." I pretended I was gagging, which earned me a punch in the arm.

"What's wrong with people showing love for their boyfriend or girlfriend?" Blaine asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"It's annoying." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Except when you do it." I leaned down to kiss his cheek. Yes, I thought I looked stupid, but if Blaine liked it then so be it.

* * *

"Should we be worried?" Unique asked as the Warblers entered the auditorium from the rear.

"I'm not sure." Sugar said. "Maybe I can pay them to just lose?"

"I doubt that." I said walking towards them. "They want this just as badly as we do."

"C'mon guys. We definitely have this in the bag." Ryder said walking in with Marley and Jake.

"Welcome Warblers." Finn said stepping out of the crowd towards the center of the stage. "So, as you know, we're here to showcase our talents through some friendly competition."

"Sit down Finn." Santana stepped onto the stage and walked towards us as the Warblers came onto the stage from the other side.

"Doesn't the Spanish teacher run this club?" Hunter asked.

"Speaking of Mr. Schue, where is he?" Joe said.

"Mr. Schue probably wouldn't approve of communication between two competing show choirs who are on their way to nationals, so we're doing this behind his back." Santana answered.

"Why do I feel like this is Michael Jackson all over again?" Artie said.

"As long as no one gets a slushy to the face." Santana said. All the new kids looked at each other, still unaware of the events of the year before.

I looked over at Sebastian who tensed where he was standing. That was a low blow, even coming from Santana.

"What do you say we make things more interesting?" Hunter said with a devilish smile on his face.

"I'm listening." Santana said crossing her arms.

"Santana are you su-"

"Here's the twist." Hunter started, interrupting Finn. Poor Finn, he was such a good guy, but people always walked all over him. "Once the group numbers are done, we can showcase our most talented member."

"We don't work that way. We're a team." Finn had a point, we did strive ourselves on working as a giant force rather than an individual powerhouse.

"Is that why Rachel got a solo almost every competition?" Sebastian argued. He also had a point.

"It's just some friendly competition." Hunter said, but something about his intent made it seem as if there was something up his sleeve.

"How do we determine who has the sing off?" Jake asked.

"Simple. The group as a whole nominates a single performer."

"You're on." Santana said shaking his hand. Santana shared the leadership role with Mr. Schue and Finn, but so far she had been taking control of the New Directions.

"Rock. Paper. Scisscors. Shoot." Santana put on a devilish smile when we won. "You can go first." She said turning around as we all walked of the stage.

"Shouldn't we go first?" I asked when we sat down.

"If we see them perform first, it might pump us up enough to actually beat them."

"You don't think we'll win?" Britt asked.

"I don't doubt the New Directions, but just in case." She said.

"Warblers. In formation." The Warblers were like a well-oiled machine. Everybody worked well and they were almost always flawless. It served as a benefit but also as a setback; they didn't have the charisma that we had.

When the performance was done, it was safe to say that we were all blown away. Hunter and Sebastian took the leads of course, and it was undeniable that when they sang together there was incredible vocal chemistry.

"You're up." Hunter said placing his hands in his pocket and smirking before walking off the stage.

Once our performance was over, each group was being extremely hard headed. "We won that show off." Santana said. "No questions asked."

"That's garbage." Hunter said. "That's a lie and you know it. The Warblers won, just like we will when nationals comes around." Hunter and Santana went at it for a while, bickering back and forth and debating who actually won the show off.

"Oh really?" Santana asked. Finn and I had to hold her back because she was going all lima-heights.

"Let the best of our groups decide who will win." Sebastian said standing between Hunter and Santana. "There's no need for you two girls to fight."

"Shut up Sebastian." Hunter said moving past Sebastian. "Let's settle this. Who are you choosing to sing for your team?"

"Blaine of course." Sebastian said with a smile on his face. "Besides that they really don't stand a chance."

"Sebastian…" I said. Whenever the rival show choirs got together, the air would become tense and both sides would not back down whatsoever. "Everyone here has talent." I rolled my eyes before facing my team. "Let's talk outside." When we left the auditorium and made sure that they wouldn't hear us, we started nominating who would be part of the sing off.

"We should have Blaine sing." Sam said.

"I agree, he's the most well rounded performer." Tina added.

"That's not fair. Marley has an incredible voice, as do all of you. Maybe this can serve as a way for one of the new kids to break out of their shells." I said.

"Normally I would agree with you but not this time." Finn said walking over to me. "For now, we need our strongest competitor. We can't let them think of anything less of us."

* * *

"So whose it going to be?" Hunter asked me.

"Well, I'm assuming it's between us. I don't really care to be honest."

"Do you want me to do it? I don't want you to not put your all into it if you have to face Blaine."

I rolled my eyes. "You know I'd do anything to win. But I have an idea. What if we have John sing?" Truth be told, I knew it might cost us the loss, but I wanted to put John in his place. He didn't compare to Blaine in the least, and he deserved to be humiliated after he confronted Blaine behind my back.

"Why? That would basically mean a loss on our part. What's up your sleeve?" Hunter said crossing his arms.

"Not necessarily. He has a good voice and he can dance. If we have John represent the Warblers they might think that he's the best we have to offer. They'll think that nationals is in the bag and become lax with their rehearsing."

"That might work." Hunter looked as if he was contemplating what his plan of action should be.

"John, come here." Hunter said. John started walking over to us with a confused face. This would even be a surprise to him.

* * *

"Nervous?" I turned around to see John standing behind me with a smile on his face.

"What do you want John?"

"I'm assuming that your joke of a show choir chose you as their main vocalist." He said walking closer to me. "You might want to quit now while you're ahead. Truth be told Blaine, you're voice is only mediocre. Everyone just admires you because you're not afraid to bring it all to the table and you can shake your hips. You don't have potential as a leader, and the New Directions will lose because of you." I could feel him leaning in closer to my ear. "You're not the new Rachel." Wait, how did he know about that? "You're a lima loser."

Normally, his words would never affect me, but his hostility was surprising and put me on edge. I wouldn't show him that my confidence was faltering.

"We'll see John. You think that you're words are getting to me? Then you're mistaken. Just tell whoever is singing against me to bring his A game. He'll need it if he hopes to keep up."

"We'll see about that." John slapped my ass and turned around to walk away but I grabbed him by the arm.

"Don't touch me." I practically growled in between my gritted teeth. John was the one person I could not stand and wouldn't tolerate any of his crap.

"Feisty." He said laughing. "I like that in a guy." John winked before walking away.

"Alright, whose your vocalist?" Santana said as she and Finn walked onto the stage; Hunter and Sebastian also made their way onto the stage.

"John." Hunter called. John made his way on to the stage with a devilish smile on his face.

Of course it would be John. _Of all people_. You got this Blaine, don't worry.

"You can send Blaine out now." Hunter said. Sebastian was being quiet throughout the entire competition, barely speaking at all.

I walked out onto the stage. "You two decide what song you guys want to sing." Finn said. "Start when you're ready." Everyone sat down on the first few rows.

"So wha-" Before I could ask what song he wanted to sing, he was making his way to the band.

"Keep up if you can." He said when he walked back to me. I smirked back at him; usually I wasn't one to pick a fight or argue, but not with him. I would not back down. "This one is for the hottest guy I know." He said winking at Sebastian.

"Isn't it a little weird that you're singing a song to someone who has no interest in you?" I asked scoffing at him.

"Guys. Enough." Finn said standing up. The band started playing the music and we were ready to go at it.

_(John)_

_Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago_  
_I was in your sights, you got me alone_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_You found me_  
_I guess you didn't care and I guess I liked that_  
_And when I fell hard, you took a step back_  
_Without me, without me_  
_Without me_

_And he's long gone_  
_When he's next to me_  
_And I realize, the blame is on me_

_(Blaine) _  
_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Till you put me down_  
_Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_(Blaine and John)_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_(Blaine)_  
_No apologies, he'll never see you cry_  
_Pretends he doesn't know that he's the reason why_  
_You're drowning, you're drowning_  
_You're drowning_  
_And I heard you moved on from whispers on the street_  
_A new notch in your belt is all I'll ever be_  
_Now I see, Now I see_  
_Now I see_

_He was long gone_  
_When he met me_  
_And I realise, the joke is on me_

_(Blaine and John)_  
_Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Till you put me down_  
_Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_And the saddest fear comes creeping in_  
_That you never loved me or her or anyone or anything_  
_Yeah_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Till you put me down_  
_Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_So shame on me now, flew me to places I'd never been_  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground_

_Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_Oh, Oh, trouble, trouble, trouble_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked in_  
_Trouble, trouble, trouble_

It was a strange mix of singing to Sebastian and John. I should have known that John was trouble the second I met him at the Lima Bean. The entire song, John and I were dancing around each other, at some points even pushing each other or shoving each other out of the way. The only two people clapping were Sugar and Brittany.

"That was..." Finn started.

"So who wins?" Sebastian asked.

"I do." John and I said at the same time.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure I just wiped the ground with you." John said.

"Who are you kidding?" I said turning to look at him. "Safe to say that you don't even come close."

I wasn't sure who swung first, but I could feel my jaw aching. Luckily my boxing skills came in handy and I got in a few good blows to his face as well. We were on the ground trying to gain control when we were ripped off of each other by the teams.

"Looks like you didn't live up the expectation." John said smirking.

"Enough." Hunter said stopping John from coming at me again. "We're done here. This clearly wasn't a good idea." The Warblers started walking away and the New Directions followed after them.

"Blaine, I'm so sorry that happened." Sebastian said walking over to me and grabbing my face. "I'm going to fucking kick his ass. Are you okay?" He tilted my head to analyze my cheek and eye.

"I'm fine. There's no need to hurt him." I whispered.

"He's dead. He's no longer a Warbler."

"No, don't kick him out." I said removing my face from his hands. "We did this because we both have feelings for you. He has talent, as much as I hate to admit that, and believe me I hate to admit that."

"Sebastian we're leaving." John said as he came walking back on stage. Sebastian grabbed him by his collar before pushing him onto the floor. "You were by no circumstances supposed to lay a finger on Blaine. If you ever so much as speak to him or touch another hair on his body, you will be kicked off the Warbler and will have to deal with me. The only reason I'm not beating the crap out of you is because Blaine asked me not to. That alone proves how much of a better person he is than you. Give it up John. I'm in love with Blaine, not you." Sebastian turned around to look at me before glaring back at John.

"Blaine, I'm-"

"Don't say things you don't mean." Sebastian said interrupting John. "Get up." He said to John before he started walking away.

"I have to go back to Dalton, but how about I come over later and take care of those bruises and make you dinner to make it up?"

"You have nothing to make up." I said looking up at him. "But I would like you to come over."

"I'll call you when I'm on my way." Sebastian kissed my jaw before walking away. He wasn't the one who hurt me, yet he looked as if he felt remorse. Whatever, all that mattered was that he would be with me tonight, and John wouldn't have him.

I walked into the choir room where everyone cheered and hollered for me. The guys walked over to place me on their shoulders, celebrating the victory we knew we deserved.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40: Uncertain**

**A/N: Thank you everyone for your honest reviews. I'm sorry if I have thus far disappointed any of you in my story. I'll try to improve and stick more to the character's personalities as well as hopefully be fair to both characters. Believe me when I say one thing though; Seblaine is end game. I have a couple chapters already written that I'm reviewing before I make the final draft and post them. I hope this chapter serves to hopefully ease some of your concerns; it's ironic that I had this chapter already written for the last few days and many of the reviews for my last two chapter are discussed in this new chapter. I think the reason lately I've been working on Sebastian's story and point of view is because he is less understood than Blaine. Everyone loves Blaine, but I feel that in order to really love a character you need to understand them. Sebastian is back and forth because that's all he's known his entire life. But things will change. I swear it.**

**Just don't give up on me yet. Have faith that everything will turn out okay, I won't let you down. **

Last weekend was weird; my parents and Cooper seemed to be overly preoccupied with Sebastian. It felt as if I was the one who didn't fit in this picture. I wasn't jealous, I really wasn't, but I couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. I was missing something. I wasn't able to see Sebastian all week because he's been busy with whatever it is he's doing. Obviously, I don't know, because lately everyone knows him better than I do.

That led me to take matters into my own hands. Since Sebastian was hiding something, I took matters into my own hands.

* * *

_I was sitting in the Lima Bean thinking about what groceries I needed to by for the dinner I was making Sebastian tonight, when in came the one and only Hunter Clarington._

_"Still sore about losing?" I said when he walked over to me._

_"Dream on Anderson." He said rolling his eyes. _

_"How's Dalton?" I said taking a sip from my coffee._

_"It's alright. Warblers are rehearsing every day and classes are whatever. The only problem I have is my roommate."_

_"Sebastian?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Why?"_

_"What're you talking about? Sebastian hasn't been my roommate for a while now." He said giving me a confused look._

_"What do you mean? He doesn't live with you? Who does he live with now?" This was all news to me. Since when were Hunter and Sebastian not roommates?_

_"He lives at home as far as I know." I could feel my face turn into one of confusion. Sebastian wouldn't live at home. He barely even liked spending weekends there out of fear of running into his dad. "What is it?"_

_"It's nothing." I said standing up. "I'll talk to you later." _

_"Blaine!" He said running after me. "Where are you going?"_

_"To visit him at his house."_

_"Can I come with?" He asked handing me the coffee I left on the table. "I'm his friend too, you know?" He said laughing._

_"Y-yeah, sure." We drove to his house but it seemed empty. I knocked on the door twice before anyone came to open it._

_"Mr. Anderson?" Maria opened the door and seemed surprised to see me._

_"Hey Maria, is Sebastian here?" _

_"Mr. Smythe hasn't lived here for some time now, Mr. Anderson."_

_"What do you mean he hasn't lived here? Where else would he be living?" Hunter asked._

_"I'm not sure. I'm sorry, but since his father kicked him out of the house I haven't seen him." Maria looked broken up. _

_"Thank you Maria. It was good to see you." I waved at her before Hunter and I walked back to my car._

_"Since when does Sebastian not live at home?" Hunter asked. "I had no idea, did you?"_

_"No." I breathed out. Sebastian didn't live at school or at home with his father, and he never even mentioned it once to me. I could feel myself getting angry, but mostly I was hurt. What worried me even more is where Sebastian was living._

* * *

Tonight it was just the two of us; my parents and Cooper and Julie were out for the entire weekend. Tonight I wouldn't take no for an answer. Tonight I wouldn't pretend that I'm okay with the way Sebastian is acting. Tonight I would make him understand exactly how I feel. Tonight I needed an explanation.

"I don't understand you." I said after ruthlessly trying to convince him moving to London was the best choice for me.

"What do you mean?" Sebastian said taking out some dishes. It honestly felt as if he was oblivious to everything I was feeling.

"I'm trying so hard to find any opportunity to be with you, and when I find one, you completely shut me down." I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and ended up cutting my finger on a knife.

"Are you okay?" Sebastian pulled out a band-aid from the first aid kit and walked over to me to put it on but I took it from him.

"I can do it myself." I mumbled.

"B. Can we not talk about this tonight? Let's just be happy this weekend." He said setting the table for us. "I was thinking we could go to the park or something fun? Take a break from our lives. Let's go to Columbus and explore the city."

"Not until you come clean." I said putting the food on the table.

"Come clean about what?" He asked taking out drinks from the fridge.

"I'm just frustrated that for some reason, even though you say you love me, you never share anything with me anymore."

"What do you want me to do to prove to you that I'm yours?" Sebastian walked over and hugged me from behind; he nestled his head into the crook of my neck and pressed against me tightly. "I'd do anything."

"Clearly not," I said placing what I was working on down and making him let go of me. "Because according to you I'm not allowed to go to London with you, even though it's what I want to do. And I can't shake this feeling that you're hiding something…everyone is; my mom, my dad, Cooper. It's infuriating that the one person who should know everything is completely in the dark." I could hear myself getting angrier. The only time I ever acted this way was when Kurt thought it was a good idea to have Ms. Pillsbury give us couples counseling.

"B…" Sebastian said coming to sit down with me at the table. "I'm sorry I've made you feel that way. Believe me, it wasn't my intention. What can I do to make it up to you? I'm sorry that I've taken time away from your family."

"It's not that" I said sighing. I'm happy. I'm glad you're content spending time with me and my family, but…I just want to know what it is your hiding. Why is it that when we find a chance to be happy, you throw it away?" I wasn't even sure what it was that I was trying to say at this point. It just felt like everything was trying to make it's way out. Everything that I usually keep to myself in order to not start an argument was all coming out. "I don't even know what I'm trying to say but…" I really didn't know.

"But what?" Sebastian said looking at me. "You can tell me."

"I'm just tired." I said playing with my food. Suddenly, I wasn't very hungry.

"Of me?" Sebastian asked turning his gaze to the plate.

"Yes and no." I was being brutally honest, but it was time I stopped playing these games. "No, I'm not tired of spending time with you, of course not. But I am tired of running in circles with you and playing these games. It isn't all your fault, a lot of the blame is on me…I just wish that you could be honest with me and put everything to be out in the open."

Sebastian didn't look up at me; he spent his time playing with his food and taking the occasional bite. I knew I was being a diva, but I didn't care.

"Since when do you not live at Dalton?" I said after neither of us spoke.

Sebastian looked up at me and he looked irritated and surprised. "Who told you that?"

"Answer the question Sebastian." I said staring directly at him. I wanted answers, and until he answered me he wouldn't be getting anything from me.

"My…my uh father wanted me to move back home, so I did."

"Really? Then why did Maria tell me that you don't live there anymore?" I knew he would be upset that I did snooping behind his back, but if he didn't want to give me a straight answer, what was I supposed to do but find out for myself?

"Why are you meddling in things that don't concern you Blaine?" And this is the part where his defenses go up.

"You don't concern me?" I asked, as if he really knew I didn't care for him enough to try to figure what was wrong so I could help.

"Not what I meant. Where I live and what I do really shouldn't matter to you. When I'm with you, I'm with you and that's all you should care about."

"You expect me not to care what happens to you when you're not with me? You expect me not to worry about what you do or if you're okay? That's not me Sebastian; I care for you too much to not be aware of all these red flags you've been hiding from me. Just tell me…what happened?"

"It's nothing. I'm fine how things are right now."

"That's the thing Sebastian, I don't know how things are right now. My parents won't even tell me. I know they know." I stood up from my seat and started cleaning my setting. "Why don't I?"

"There are things about me that you don't have to know." Sebastian said behind me as I was throwing things away.

"Funny." I said fake laughing. "I thought I knew you. I thought I knew all there was to you, but guess I was wrong. Looks like I'm just another one of your toys." Sebastian stayed where he was, not even following me when I walked out of the kitchen and to my bedroom. I knew what I said hurt him, and I felt bad about it, but why wouldn't he just be honest with me.

I walked into the bathroom and started the shower; maybe steaming hot water was what I needed. I locked the door, not necessarily because I didn't want Sebastian to come in, but more because I wanted to be alone and uninterrupted. I took longer than necessary in the shower, letting my mind wander and think about everything. What was I supposed to do with Sebastian? I loved him. More than he could ever imagine, but we weren't on the same page anymore.

I turned on my music hoping that through it I could find what I was looking. It never let me down and always expressed what my words couldn't; today was no different.

_(Blaine)_

_Head under water_  
_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_  
_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_  
_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_  
_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_  
_Blank stares at blank pages_  
_No easy way to say this_  
_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's_  
_Make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_  
_Reason to write you a love song today_

_I learned the hard way_  
_That they all say things you want to hear_  
_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and_  
_Your twisted words,_  
_Your help just hurts_  
_You are not what I thought you were_  
_Hello to high and dry_  
_Convinced me to please you_  
_Made me think that I need this too_  
_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's_  
_Make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_  
_Reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_  
_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_  
_'cause I believe there's a way you can love me_  
_Because I say_  
_I won't write you a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_Is that why you wanted a love song_  
_'cause you asked for it_  
_'cause you need one, you see_  
_I'm not gonna write you a love song_  
_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_  
_If you're on your way_  
_I'm not gonna write you to stay_  
_If your heart is nowhere in it_  
_I don't want it for a minute_  
_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that_  
_There's a reason to_  
_Write you a love song today_

I walked out of the bathroom in a towel to find that Sebastian wasn't there. He probably left, just like he always does when something comes up that he doesn't want to face. In case he did stay, I sang loud enough that he would have had to hear me. I had just got into bed when my phone lit up.

"Hello?"

"Blaine?" Kurt? That was weird that he was calling me; he was always so busy with school.

"Hey Kurt! What's up?"

"Nothing. Am I interrupting something?"

"No, just hanging around. Is everything okay?" I could hear his voice trembling from the other side of the line. "Kurt, what's wrong? What is it?"

"I need you." He whispered.

"What do you mean? Are you in Lima?"

"Can you please come to New York? Just for the weekend. Spend the weekend here."

"Kurt, I can't just up and leave for the weekend. I-"

"Please." Something about the way Kurt was speaking made me feel as if he wasn't doing this as another attempt to get me back; he legitimately seemed sincere. If I could leave and come back before my parents got back Sunday night, maybe I could get away with it.

"I'll leave right now."

"Thank you." Kurt whispered. I said goodbye and just like that I was packing my bags to stay with him this weekend.

I walked down the stairs and was surprised to still find Sebastian there. He was sitting on the couch, his eyes distant. He looked up at me when he heard me coming down the stairs.

"I thought you'd be gone by now." I said leaving my bag near the door.

"I can leave if you want." He said getting up.

"I have to leave. You can stay here this weekend if you'd like."

"Where are you going?" He said furrowing his eyebrows and staring at my bag.

"New York." I said simply.

"New York? For what?" He said walking over to me.

"Kurt called me. He needs me right now, I'm not sure why, but he doesn't seem okay."

"You can't just leave just because he…" Sebastian trailed off at the end. "Do you need a ride?"

"No, I can drive." I said getting my keys.

"No." He said taking my keys. "I'll take you." Sebastian picked up my bag and opened the door.

"Sebastian, you don't have to do this."

"I want to." He said walking outside towards the car.

The entire ride to the airport was spent in silence. Neither of us wanted to say anything, or maybe we just couldn't find the right words to say.

Sebastian had a half smile on his face. "It feels like I'm losing you again to Kurt." He said letting out a small laugh.

"You're not losing me Sebastian. I'm just going because Kurt needs me." I said looking at him. I didn't want to leave on bad terms. "If he didn't sincerely need me, I wouldn't be going." When we arrived at the airport, I looked over at him to see eyes full of hurt…eyes that tore me apart. "I'll see you Sunday." I said opening the door.

"Blaine…" He said opening the window after I got out of the car. I turned around but Sebastian hesitated. "Just uh, have fun. Bring me back a souvenir." I put on a smile and nodded before walking away from him.

* * *

The flight was long and I got stuck in the middle seat, but the drive to his apartment was exciting; the life of the city always put me in a good mood. I knocked on his door and smiled when I saw Kurt's face light up to see me, even if it was really late.

"Blaine!" He said pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Kurt!" I said hugging him back. I looked past him to see Rachel running towards me. "Rachel! It's been so long." I said squeezing her tightly.

"Blaine! It's so good to see you." She said letting me go. "How was the flight?"

"It wasn't horrible." I lied. "How is everything?" Rachel looked over at Kurt before giving me a nervous smile. "Busy with the city life but it's awesome here. I can't wait for you to move out here, I know you're going to love it." Rachel grabbed my arm and pulled me over to the couch.

"How do you guys sleep with all the city noise?" I asked taking a sip from the tea Kurt made me.

"You get used to it." Rachel said laughing. "I should get going though." She said standing up and putting on a coat.

"Where are you going so late at night?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm staying the night with Brody." She said putting on a bright smile. "I'll be back tomorrow though! Get ready because we have a full day planned out."

"I can't wait." I said hugging her goodbye.

"Text me when you get there." Kurt said closing the door behind her. Kurt made his way to his room. I walked into his bedroom to find him lying on the bed.

"What's wrong?" I said lying down next to him and looking him in the eyes.

"It's going to sound stupid…" he said turning slightly red.

"What is it?" I said holding his hand. "You're still my best friend Kurt, I'm here for you."

"I just needed someone here with me from back home." He said looking at me. "Life in New York isn't as awesome as people make it out to be. I love it here, but I feel so alone. I needed the one good thing I've ever had in my life…you."

"You called at the right time then." I said smiling. "I needed to leave Lima for a while and you needed Lime to come here. I'm happy you called." I said. Kurt and I weren't going to get back together, but we were at a good place when he left. We decided we would remain close friends and that's all I asked for. "Is NYADA not everything you wished for?"

"It is. I love it there. But it's high school all over again. I assumed Rachel and I would be inseparable, but she's always busy with Brody and I'm always here by myself. I can't even tell you how happy I am that you're here with me."

We spent a lot of the time talking about what was new in our lives and how school was going for Kurt. He even seemed okay with me talking about Sebastian, which took me by surprise.

"So you like the guy from Adam's Apples?" I asked. "Catchy name."

"Yeah, well I mean, we haven't really gone on an official date or anything but I really like him."

"I'm really happy for you Kurt." I really was; we were in a good place right now. We were close enough to talk about our new love interests and I loved that.

Kurt moved in closer to me before he spoke again. "I can't say that I'm over you though."

"Kurt…" Before I could finish my sentence, his lips were pressing gently against mine. The kiss started slow but quickly heated up to the point where I was on top of him, caressing ever part of his body. I knew I would regret it in the morning, but right now we both needed the same thing. We needed our anchors back. We needed something familiar. I had a feeling when he called me he would want this, and something in me told me that I wanted it too.

I groaned when I heard the phone ringing and waking me up. I ended the call before I looked over to see if Kurt was asleep and was glad to find that he was. I felt slightly embarrassed at the fact that we were both naked and didn't clean up after what we did the night before. I thought I would wake up and immediately feel remorse for sleeping with Kurt simply because we both needed release, but I actually enjoyed it. I didn't regret it.

The phone started ringing again; I wouldn't have answered the call, but it was from Sebastian. I put on some shorts before walking into the living room.

"Hello?"

"I was thinking about it…If you want to study in London I would be more than happy for you to be there with me."

"Sebastian, what're you saying?" I was still groggy from just waking up and wasn't sure if I heard right. Sebastian sounded as if he was rushing or anxious to get what he wanted to say out.

"Move to London with me." The question took me by surprise, and I instantly felt guilty for having sex with Kurt. "Please." Sebastian said after a while of not finding the right words to say.

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"I'm was being stupid. I'm selfish for not telling you what's been going on. I should have known keeping you in the dark would only hurt you. I'm so sorry Blaine."

"Why are you saying this now? I mean, yes, I still want to move with you but why are you calling me at 6 in the morning to tell me this?"

"I couldn't wait." He said laughing nervously. "I miss you so much. I can't wait for you to come back."

"I miss you too. We've gone longer without seeing each other though Seb, is everything okay?"

"When you're here I at least know I can take a quick drive to your place if my constant craving for you over powers me, but knowing you're in New York without me…it just makes me insane. I didn't sleep all night thinking about you." I could feel my stomach churn. Now I regret what I did last night.

"Sebastian...I-I need to confess something." I paused before telling him what had happened. "I slept with Kurt last night. That's not what I came here for, but I was just so frustrated with everything and he was here for me...I'm sorry."

Sebastian didn't speak for a while, but the light breathing told me he was still there. "It's okay B. You have no reason to apologize."

"Ye-"

"Do you want me to pick you up from the airport?" Sebastian said interrupting me.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I said hoping that the smile on my face was evident in how I spoke. "Sebastian…"

"Yeah killer?"

"I love you, okay?"

"I love you too."

It was ironic really; I came to New York to escape my problems and all my questions only to findd the answers I couldn't find back home. I would move to London with Sebastian, come hell or high water.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41: Swan Song**

**A/N: Let me start off by saying thank you to everyone who has reviewed and followed me throughout this entire journey! I know lately I've been getting reviews that my story is straying from how it used to be and I know that I've let some of you down. I have taken every single critique into consideration, and hope that it shows in this chapter that I am trying to improve. This chapter is definitely the longest one I've written thus far because I felt that cutting it off at any point would only serve to make everyone hate me more or lose faith in me! I wont sugar coat it for you though; this chapter is probably one of the hardest ones to write, but I think you'll be happy with the outcome. I'm really excited for you all to read this, but I'm even more excited for the chapters to come and the future for Sebastian and Blaine. I tried a somewhat different writing style, but I hope you all enjoy. So, without further a do, I present to you 'Swan Song'.**

**_Everywhere is still  
_****_Everything is restless in my heart  
_****_I hate the way this feels  
_****_Suddenly I'm scared to be apart_**

It was a normal day. How I ended up on the brink of life and death, I don't know.

What's going to happen?

Couldn't tell you…

**_The days are dark when you're not around  
_****_The air is getting hard to breathe  
_****_I wish that you would just put me down  
_****_I wish that I could go to sleep_**

I knew he was on his flight back home and that I probably wouldn't be able to see him anymore. The things I never said. The things I should have said. The things I want to say.

It's too late.

**_Loving you is suicide  
_****_I don't know should I go or should I stay  
_****_I'm trying to keep myself alive  
_****_Knowing there's a chance it's all too late_**

"Sebastian? Sebastian, can you hear us?" Santana? Brittany? What are you two doing here? I could feel something tears falling on my face, but I couldn't move. I couldn't tell them I was okay.

I thought I closed my eyes for just a second, but when I opened them again I was in a completely different place. I saw a light from a flashlight pass by my eyes. "He's unresponsive, how far away are we from the hospital?" Everything was a blur. I wasn't sure what they were talking about, but from the sound of it, something wasn't okay.

Who were these people? Where was I going? Why couldn't I move? Why couldn't I breathe?

Everything was fading; I could feel myself slipping in and out. Everything seemed as if it was hectic and fast, yet everyone was moving slow. I knew people were yelling, but it could have been a whisper for all I knew.

**_But I heard you say you love me  
_****_That's the part I can't forget  
_****_And I wish that you'd come save me  
_****_Cause I'm standing over the edge_**

"Get an IV ready. What are his vitals?"

"His heart rate is dropping and he's hypotensive. Working on his O2 levels now."

And then it hit me; It was too late. I wouldn't get to spend the rest of my life with him. I wouldn't be able to tell him how much I loved him. How much he meant to me. How he saved me.

_Blaine_. It was over. My last memory of Blaine would be him getting on a plane and leaving. My last memory of Blaine wouldn't be a kiss. It wouldn't be a touch. It wouldn't be his smile. It would be his back to me. _Leaving_.

I guess that's just how it is, right? Life sucks. And then you die.

**_I should let you go  
_****_Tell myself the things I need to hear  
_****_But my brain is wired wrong  
_****_That's why I'm loving you when you're not here_**

_"Is there anything else?" I said placing the stacking the last few boxes together. We had finally finished moving everything in and unpacking after almost a week. "And I thought I had a lot of things." I said rolling my eyes._

_"Don't be such a girl." Santana said hanging some of her clothes in her closet. "All my things are set up. Didn't you say there are a few things left at your place?"_

_"Not much, but I should probably go pick it up today." I said throwing myself on her bed._

_"I just made the bed!" She said groaning. I couldn't stop the laugh the escaped my mouth; this week had been a good one so far. Living with Santana was a lot better than I had initially expected._

_"You can make it again." I said winking at her. "Isn't Britt supposed to come over anyways? I'm sure the bed will be made into a mess then anyways."_

_"Yeah she should be here soon. Don't take too long. We still have to go pick up Blaine tonight." How could I forget? I've been waiting for this moment the second he left to New York. "There you go again with that dopey look on your face." Santana said with a smile on her face._

_"Shut up." I said standing up. "I'll be back in an hour." _

**_Feels like I drown in your every word  
_****_And every breath that's in between  
_****_Somehow you got me where it really hurts  
_****_It's killing every part of me_**

_"Grande caramel latte please." I said handing the barista some cash._

_"Right away." He said handing me back my change. I walked over to where the coffees were handed out when someone tapped me on the shoulder._

_I turned around to see someone I didn't recognize smiling at me. "Hey there."_

_"Hi." I wasn't exactly sure who this kid was. Had I seen him before? "Do I know you?"_

_"Are you seriously saying you don't remember me?" He said putting on a pout._

_"Can't say I do." I said shrugging my shoulder and grabbing my coffee. I started walking away but he followed after me._

_"How's your father?" I stopped in my tracks when he said that. How did he know my father? "I'm hurt you don't remember me." I turned around to face him, my eyebrow raised. _

_"You're the guy from Aural intensity…" I said suddenly remembering his face from sectionals. "What's up loser?"_

_"So you do remember." The devilish smile on his face was kind of unnerving. He pulled out a CD from his backpack and handed it to me._

_"What's this?" I said looking it over only to find that it wasn't labeled. _

_"Watch it. Tell your dad that he messed with the wrong family." Before I could ask him anything, he was already making his way to his car._

_"Wait! What is that supposed to mean?" I said chasing after him. Before I could reach him, he was already gone._

**_Loving you is suicide  
_****_I don't know should I go or should I stay  
_****_I'm trying to keep myself alive  
_****_Knowing there's a chance it's all too late_**

_I was thankful that Maria wasn't there when I arrived at my old home; I didn't want to put her in a situation that would make her uncomfortable. I walked inside and up to my room to see if I had much left. Luckily, it was only a few things._

_When I finally brought all my stuff to my car, I remembered that I had the CD that the kid gave me; I put it into the DVD player before sitting down on my bed._

_When the video started playing I instantly felt sick; it was a video intended to damage the reputation of my father…a video that had pictures of me. Pictures of me at Scandals. Pictures of me with guys. Pictures of me doing everything my father didn't want anybody to find out. Pictures of Blaine and I. _

_It was a video outing me to everyone._

_I didn't care; I wasn't ashamed of who I was. But I was terrified. Terrified because I knew my father would see this. Terrified because I knew what that meant for me. _

**_But I heard you say you love me  
_****_That's the part I can't forget  
_****_And I wish that you'd come save me  
_****_Cause I'm standing over the edge_**

_I pushed the DVD player onto the floor, letting my rage take over me. Why would someone do that to me? I knew it somehow revolved around my father…but what did he do to make someone hate him enough to destroy his reputation. Why would they use me to do it?_

_I was nothing but a tool in this war my father had with whoever it was that made this video. That's all I ever was to my father. A prop. I ran my fingers through my hair, my eyes starting to sting. What was I supposed to do? Was the video going to be aired, or was it just black mail?_

_And then I heard him; I froze in my spot when I heard the door lock behind me._

_"Hello Sebastian."_

**_Loving you is suicide  
_****_And my world's about to break  
_****_And I had as much as I can take  
_****_And love is a long way down_**

_I knew it was coming. I don't even know why I tried pretending maybe it wouldn't._

_I knew the moment his fist made contact with my jaw that I wouldn't be making it out of this one. This time would be my last. It wasn't the force behind the punch that made me think the worst…it was the hate that I could feel radiating off of him._

_His rage would consume everything. It would consume me. Whatever light I had left in me, his darkness would overwhelm._

_Each blow was accompanied with a flurry of words meant to tear me apart. It was his words that really broke me. The punches, the kicks, the slaps; they were nothing compared to his words. His hate._

_"Do you have any idea what this means?" He said throwing me against a wall. "I told you I didn't want to see you with that fucking homo." He said punching me in the stomach causing me to lose my breath and bend over in pain. "And now, everyone is going to find out that my son, a Smythe, is nothing but trash."_

**_Loving you is suicide  
_****_And it's getting harder every day  
_****_I'm trying to keep myself alive  
_****_Knowing there's a chance it's all too late_**

_Blocking out his words was the only condolence I could find. It's funny how the mind works; it focuses on the strongest pain, completely blocking out everything else. I guess his words were cutting deeper than anything he could throw my way._

_I found relief when he broke the bottle of alcohol against my head. As hard as I tried, my eyes wouldn't stay open. Once they were closed, I didn't know what would happen next._

_I'm sorry Blaine. _

**_And I'm way past every moment  
_****_But I'm still determined to fight  
_****_And I know it's taking all my strength  
_****_To give emotions alive  
_****_Loving you is suicide_**

I realized then what was happening. It was as if the mental barriers that were keeping me safe all came crashing down; in an instant, my entire body was coursing with pain.

I started thrashing, trying to somehow find an escape from what was happening. Was there no escape to this pain?

"Sebastian! You're in the hospital, calm down!" I could feel several hands forcing me to go down, but I was not about to be pushed down without a fight. I tried to find words, words that would tell them to let me go; Blaine would be coming back soon and I was supposed to pick him up. He would never forgive me if I left him stranded at the airport.

"What do you mean we can't go in? He's our friend we're not leaving him." Santana said.

"Sebby! Sebby wait for me!" Britt said. I could hear their voices fading in the background; the voices, the yelling, the beeping…it all became white noise.

* * *

**_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry  
_****_You don't know how lovely you are  
_****_I had to find you, tell you I need you  
_****_Tell you I set you apart_**

It was a little disappointing seeing no one waiting for me once I made it through customs, but I wasn't particularly mad. I was about to take a seat when I saw someone running over to me.

It wasn't until he was close that I realized who he was. "Cooper?" I asked standing up, "What are you doing here?" Cooper stood there staring at me; his eyes were red and his breathing was heavy. "What's wrong?" I suddenly felt as if my entire body turned cold. I knew in that moment that something was wrong. "Cooper." I said looking at him straight in the eyes.

"I'll explain in the car." He said grabbing my bags. His voice was trembling, which only served to make me feel even more uneasy.

**_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions  
_****_Oh let's go back to the start  
_****_Running in circles, coming up tails  
_****_Heads on a science apart_**

"What is it? Cooper tell me." I said when we got in the car.

"Little brother, I need you to promise me something." He said not taking his eyes off the road. Cooper was speeding and swerving through the traffic. I felt my stomach church and my heart drop; it was bad. Whatever it was…it was bad. "I can't have you overreact when I tell you. Promise me Blaine you'll stay calm."

"Just tell me Cooper!" I yelled. I was getting aggravated that something horrible must have happened yet he was here making me promise I wouldn't freak out.

"Sebastian…Se-Sebastian's hurt."

**_Nobody said it was easy  
_****_It's such a shame for us to part  
_****_Nobody said it was easy  
_****_No one ever said it would be this hard_**

"What do you mean he's hurt? Is he okay?" I was trying my best to remain calm, but I could feel my worry seeping over the edge.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure. I got a call from some of your friends telling me that they needed me to pick you up from the airport because Sebastian was being taken to the hospital."

"He's in the hospital? Cooper, how bad is it? What happened?" I could feel my heart beating so loud that I thought I could hear it. It felt as if I wasn't breathing; holding my breath in anticipation for what was coming next.

"I'm not sure." He whispered. "They think he might have been assaulted. He was found at his house unconscious and extremely beat up."

"No." I said turning my eyes away from him and looking out the window. "No. It can't be. No." I didn't even try to stop the tears that were streaming down my face. "No, no, no. He's fine right? Tell me he's okay."

I couldn't look at Cooper. I was too afraid that looking at him would give me an answer I didn't want to hear. All I felt was Cooper's hand holding mine tightly.

**_Oh, take me back to the start_**

Who would do this to Sebastian? Who hated him enough to leave him to die? Who had that much hate inside of them?

And then it struck me. It hit me like a ton of bricks crushing me; it was his father. Sebastian's father had done this to him.

"Where did you say they found him?" I could feel myself getting angrier. I wanted more than anything for my suspicion to be a lie. Please don't let it be his dad that did this to him. Sebastian could only take so much.

"His house." Cooper said looking over at me. "Why? What're you thinking?"

"It was his father."

**_I was just guessing at numbers and figures  
_****_Pulling the puzzles apart  
_****_Questions of science, science and progress  
_****_Don't speak as loud as my heart_**

"Blaine, you can't just say things like that." Cooper said sideways glancing at me. "What makes you think that?"

I suddenly realized how naïve I had been. How foolish I had been for thinking that Sebastian would be okay if he just avoided his father. I was stupid for not speaking up for Sebastian when he couldn't...

"It's not the first time it's happened." I breathed out. "Oh my god." I rested my head in my hands. "Oh my god. I let this happen. I didn't say anything when I found out his dad was abused him. This could have been avoided."

"No." Cooper said holding my shoulder. "This isn't your fault. This isn't Sebastian's fault. If what you're saying is true, then there's only one person who should be blamed."

I spent the rest of the way to the hospital trying to make myself believe that I had fallen asleep on the airplane and was having a horrible dream; a dream that I couldn't wake up from. This was all a joke or something right? This wasn't real. Sebastian and I would spend the rest of our lives together. We've made it this far. We can't go back now. There's no chance that will happen. Everything will be okay. This isn't as bad as it seems.

_Foolish. _

**_And tell me you love me, come back and haunt me  
_****_Oh and I rush to the start  
_****_Running in circles, chasing our tails  
_****_Coming back as we are_**

"I'm looking for Sebastian Smythe." I said when we reached the front desk.

"Are you family?"

"I'm his boyfriend." The words came out of my mouth so certain that I even had myself convinced. He was for all intents and purposes my boyfriend. _The love of my life. _

"Right this way." A nurse opened the door for us and was leading us to his room, but I couldn't take it anymore. I ran ahead until I saw him lying on a bed.

I stopped outside of the room, a million different things running through my mind. Santana and Brittany stood up and walked over to me, hugging me tightly before walking outside and standing with Cooper. I couldn't find a single word to say to Santana or Brittany.

I took a step closer but felt as if my body would fail me at any moment. I could feel my hands trembling and my vision blurring from the tears. Sebastian…

Sebastian was lying on the bed completely still. The only noise coming from him was the oxygen mask placed over his face. That face that I could recognize from miles away was completely covered in bruises and scrapes. His head was bandaged and he had a cast on his arm.

This wasn't the Sebastian I knew. This wasn't the Sebastian that I loved. My Sebastian was strong. My Sebastian would never let this happen. My Sebastian would have defended himself.

My Sebastian was lying in the hospital bed fighting for his life.

**_Nobody said it was easy  
_****_Oh it's such a shame for us to part  
_****_Nobody said it was easy  
_****_No one ever said it would be so hard_**

My entire body was shaking. My mind was racing back and forth. It felt like everything that could go wrong, did go wrong.

I felt Cooper's hand on my shoulder. After the first step I took into the room, I couldn't move any more. Something had me frozen in that spot. Something was preventing me from moving.

"Little brother." Cooper said holding me tightly. Those words snapped me back from the haze I was in.

I turned around to look at the nurse. "What's his condition?" I asked. "Will he be okay?"

"Sit." Cooper said pulling a chair for me.

"No." I said pushing the chair away. "Tell me he's going to be okay." I said walking closer to her and grabbing her hand. "Please."

"I'll get the doctor." She said squeezing my hand. I walked back into the room and sat at the chair across the room from him. Why couldn't I get closer to him? What was holding me back? I covered my face with my hand, hoping that somehow I would find an answer.

"Doctor, how is he?" Cooper said when the doctor came in. I stood up when I heard Cooper talking to him.

"Are you family?"

"We're the closest he has to family." Cooper said putting his hand on my shoulder. "You can tell us."

"When Mr. Smythe came in he was slipping in and out of consciousness. He had some internal bleeding and obvious superficial wounds, but we were able to thankfully bring him back to stability. Unfortunately, he's been unresponsive since shortly after arriving at the hospital."

"What does that mean?" I asked, hesitating slightly, afraid of what he would say.

"It's strange." He said walking over to look at his monitor. "He's not in a coma, and signs indicate that he isn't in a vegetative state, but we're not sure why he's not awake." The doctor turned around to look at us. "It's too early to determine his state. It seems as if his body is protecting him by staying asleep."

"But he'll wake up, right?" Santana asked.

"I can't say." The doctor said giving us an apologetic look. "We have to keep him here for observation. We're running some more tests, but we'll know more tomorrow."

I knew it was inappropriate, but I couldn't stop the sarcastic laugh that escaped my lips. "This isn't funny anymore." I said walking over to Sebastian. "Wake up Seb." I said shaking him. "You're not funny. Get up so we can go home. I'll make you dinner and we can watch a movie."

"Blaine." Cooper said grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me." I pushed Cooper away and started looking for Sebastian's clothes. I could feel that losing control of myself. I was cracking. "This is what you get for always throwing your clothes everywhere. Now I can't find it."

"Blaine, stop." Santana said, but I wouldn't listen.

"I need help with biology actually. I have another exam coming up! It's on the reproductive system so I'm sure you can think of ways of making me laugh at all your sex jokes. Oh, and I was thinking we could maybe work on a duet and we could perform at the Lima Bean. I'm so excited to live with you in London next year." I walked back over to Sebastian and lightly grazed his face with my fingers. "Sebastian, c'mon. Just wake up, please?" I could hear my voice cracking, and I knew I must have looked like an idiot, but this was the only thing keeping me sane right now. "Sebastian, get up. C'mon I'll help you." I slipped my fingers through his and held his hand tightly. "Get up, Bas." By this point, I was sobbing and gasping for air. "Don't do this. Don't do this to me Sebastian. Don't do this to us. Wake up. Just open your eyes. Look at me Sebastian. Look at me." I was shaking Sebastian, hoping that somehow that would wake him up.

_Denial. _Pretending that this wasn't actually happening probably wasn't the best way to cope, but right now that's all I could do.

It'll be okay.

**_I'm going back to the start_**

"Blaine." Cooper said pulling me away from Sebastian and wrapping his arms around me. Even if I tried to push away, Cooper was holding me so tightly that I could barely move. All I could do was silently let the tears fall from my eyes.

"Tell me he'll be okay Cooper."

"Everything will be okay." He said holding my head with his hand. "Look at me." He said cupping my face and looking at me in the eyes. "I need you to be strong. For Sebastian. He needs you right now."

"I'm not the strong one." I said moving his hands away from my face. "The strong one was always him."

"Now it's your turn." He said letting me go.

"How am I supposed to accept the fact that he might not wake up Coop? How?"

"Blaine." Britt said resting her head on my shoulder. "Don't be sad. I know everything will be okay."

"Thank you Britt." I said kissing her forehead. Santana grabbed my hand and squeezed it tightly, giving me a gentle smile. "I need a minute with him." I said letting go off Santana's hand and turning to face Sebastian.

Everyone walked out and I brought a chair over to sit next to Sebastian. I grabbed his hand with both of mine and kissed his hand. I wasn't sure what I was supposed to do now. Wait and pray for something to happen? Hope for the best? That's all I _could_ do.

"You know me." I said letting out a small laugh. "When I don't have the right words to say, I sing. I know you can hear me Bas."

I took a deep breathe before I started.

_Some things we don't talk about  
__Rather do without  
__And just hold the smile  
__Falling in and out of love  
__Ashamed and proud of  
__Together all the while_

_You can never say never  
__While we don't know when  
__But time and time again  
__Younger now than we were before_

_Don't let me go  
__Don't let me go  
__Don't let me go  
__Don't let me go  
__Don't let me go  
__Don't let me go_

_Picture, you're the king of everything  
__As far as the eye can see  
__Under your command  
__I will be your guardian  
__When all is crumbling  
__To steady your hand  
__You can never say never  
__While we don't know when  
__Time, time, time again  
__Younger now than we were before_

___Don't let me go  
__Don't let me go  
__Don't let me go  
__Don't let me go  
__Don't let me go  
__Don't let me go_

_We're pulling apart and coming together again and again  
__We're growing apart but we pull it together, pull it together, together again_

_Don't let me go  
__Don't let me go  
__Don't let me go_

I lied down next to Sebastian, wrapping my arm around him and closing my eyes, wishing more than anything that everything would turn out fine. "I won't let you go Sebastian, so don't let me go either. Fight. Fight for us."

There's one sound you never want to hear when you're in the hospital, yet that was the only sound I could hear.

Flat line.

* * *

So this is what it's like when you reach the end. Nothing really prepares you for what happens. It just comes at you and in a second, everything changes. The entire night, I wasn't able to comprehend what was going on, but now, everything was clear. Everything made sense. I looked around the room before my eyes stopped on me. That was me. Lying on the bed. Blaine, don't cry. There really is no reason to. Not anymore. I never thought that it would be like in this, but I guess you never really know what to expect. Is this the final step? I thought it wasn't true when people say they have an out of body experience just before it's too late.

Doctors and nurses rushed into the room, doing who knows what to my body. There were various hands on me, doing whatever they could do to keep me alive. Blaine's parents had just arrived as everything was happening and they held Blaine back. I couldn't move from the position I was standing in; I was staring at Blaine, wanting more than anything for him to not be so upset. Blaine was trying to push past everyone, his hand extended out towards me, reaching to grab me. I lifted my arm, hoping that maybe for one last time I could hold his hand, but it was no use. I couldn't reach him.

Despair hit me when I heard the music playing. I didn't know where it was coming from, but I knew it was for me. Was this my final chance to get out what I needed to say? Was this my swan song? If I had to fit everything I wanted to say into one last song, then this was it. Listen carefully Blaine, because I mean every word. If this is the end, then just know that you're the reason. The reason I know what it means to love, and be loved. The reason I found happiness. The reason I will fight till the very end.

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_There's many things I wish I didn't do_  
_But I continue learning_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go_  
_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_And the reason is you_

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
_It's something I must live with everyday_  
_And all the pain I put you through_  
_I wish that I could take it all away_  
_And be the one who catches all your tears_  
_Thats why I need you to hear_

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_and the reason is You_

_And the reason is you  
__And the reason is you_  
_And the reason is you_  
_And the reason is you_

_I'm not a perfect person_  
_I never meant to do those things to you_  
_And so I have to say before I go_  
_That I just want you to know_

_I've found a reason for me_  
_To change who I used to be_  
_A reason to start over new_  
_And the reason is you_

_I've found a reason to show_  
_A side of me you didn't know_  
_A reason for all that I do_  
_And the reason is you_

I knew what it would mean to close my eyes. I knew if I closed them, chances were that they wouldn't open again. I tried looking at everyone; the people who had grown closest to me, but my eyes were fixed on one face. Blaine's.

I smiled as my eyes started closing. Even now, I was happy. Happy that the last person I would ever see was him. _Blaine. _I didn't mind it; it was a beautiful way to end a life. Staring into the face of love.

* * *

"Blaine, you're next." Finn said. I stood up from where I was sitting next to Brittany and Tina to make my way onto the stage. We were trying out something new; we would all perform to see what numbers we felt should be sung at nationals. At the end, everyone would vote on two group numbers and a solo. Everyone was quiet, either anticipating what I was going to sing, or unsure of whether or not I could do it. Every time I tried singing, I couldn't finish. I couldn't find my voice anymore. It was gone.

The music started playing, but I couldn't get myself to sing. "I'm sorry Finn, I can't do this." I walked off the stage, not really sure where I was going. All I knew is that I wanted to hide. I didn't want to be seen. I shouldn't even be here; I should be with Sebastian. Somehow I ended up in the choir room; it had only been my choir room for a year and a half, but this was home. It was a safe haven.

"Blaine wait!" I turned around to see Finn running after me.

"I tried Finn. I wanted to do it for you, but I just can't." I said resting against the wall, letting myself slide to the floor.

Finn sat down next to me. "You know I'm here if you want to talk." Finn said looking at me.

"What is there to say?"

"You wouldn't be taking this so hard if there wasn't something bothering you…"

"Sebastian is still unconscious and it's been a week. What if he's like this forever? Why won't he just wake up?" Finn placed his arm over my shoulder and brought me in closer.

"The doctors said that the worst was over, right? Now it's just a waiting game. Don't lose faith in him."

"I don't want to wait anymore. Each day feels like a thousand years." I whispered out. "But thank you Finn. You've gone out of your way every day to make sure I was okay. I appreciate it."

"What're friends for?" He said smiling at me. "I know you'd do the same."

"I can't do a solo at nationals Finn. I don't have it in me anymore. I can't even find good songs."

"Your performances are impeccable, but not nationals materials." He said nudging me. "You've gone from Kelly Clarkson's Cry to Florence Welch's Sweet nothing. We haven't hit the nail in the head just yet."

"I must be the worst company this week." I said shaking my head. "I literally feel the entire mood change when I walk into a room."

"It's only because the glee club cares about you."

"I don't know where I'd be without you guys." I said looking at the ground. "You guys are the only reason I'm making it through right now."

"What're you doing today?" Finn asked standing up.

"I always go to Sebastian's hospital room right after class. If it were up to me, I wouldn't even come to school but my parents make me. Luckily either one of them or Cooper and Julie stay with him while I'm not there."

"What if we all go with you?" Finn extended his arm to lift me up from the ground. "We probably won't be able to stay long, but if all of us are there it might make it a little easier on you."

"Y-yeah." I said brushing myself off.

"What do you say you take a break from all the stares and whispers, and eat lunch with me in the choir room. My treat?" Finn said. Finn was like a second brother to me; he always had my back and was there for me whenever I needed. Even if I wasn't with Kurt anymore, Finn never stopped being my friend. I smiled and nodded to him; I really was getting tired of all the stares and the insanely loud silence that seemed to follow me wherever I went.

"Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Hi Betty." I said walking up the front desk. The nurses and most of the staff were used to seeing me at the same time everyday.

"Hi sweetie." She said smiling at me. Her eyes grew wide when she looked past me and saw everyone from the glee club.

"Sorry." I said scratching my head. "There are a lot of people who want to see him. This is the glee club." I said introducing them as everyone waved to her.

"Another one?" She said raising an eyebrow. "Another glee club just arrived. They were all dressed in blazers; they called themselves the Warblers or something?"

"The Warblers are here?" I said somewhat surprised.

"Yeah. That might be too many people, but you know what, I'll make an exception." She said a bright smile on her face. "You guys can't stay for long though, okay?" She said opening the door for us. Everyone started cheering and hollering. Betty shushed us and shook her head. "You have to be quiet!"

"Sorry." I said giving her a small smile. "They're like that."

"Hey." Hunter said looking over at us as we walked into Sebastian's room. "Well, now that you guys are here we should get going."

"You don't have to leave." I said making my way through saying hello to everyone.

"There's a lot of us." Nick said hugging me. "We can come back again tomorrow."

"Yeah, we just wanted to stop by and see how he was doing." Jeff said half smiling at me. This was hard on all of us, the Warblers especially. I could tell just from the way they were talking that this was hard on them.

"You need to let us know if he wakes up." Thad said. "It's killing us."

"I know." I said placing my hand on his shoulder. "I will."

"Wait." Finn said. "I have an idea." He walked out of the room and came back with Betty. "Since there are so many of us, what do you say we take turns visiting everyone on this floor?" Finn said looking at Betty. "We're all members of glee club. We sing, it's what we do. We can go sing to the kids on the floor and hangout with anyone who's alone."

"We'll try not to sing too loud." Britt said.

"Yeah!" Sugar said clapping and jumping up and down. "I want to go visit the kids."

After everyone started agreeing, Betty finally gave in. "Fine! But I have to let everyone on the floor know first." She said walking out of the room.

"What about you guys?" Santana said to Hunter. "Care to join in?" If Hunter and Santana were being friendly and seeing eye to eye, I knew that what happened to Sebastian only served to bring us closer together.

"We're in." Hunter said smiling. It was agreed upon that everyone would take turns visiting Sebastian in small groups so that he wouldn't alone while the rest visited all the other sick patients. It felt good using what we did best to help in whatever way we could.

"I'll stay here." I said pulling up a chair and sitting next to Sebastian. Everyone nodded and the hospital-glee-club-visit-extravaganze began.

"Do you see this Sebastian?" I said looking over at him. "Everyone who came here loves you. You have so many people waiting for you finally wake up." I grabbed his hand and held it tightly. It was an amazing experience watching how the floor suddenly filled with life. I could hear various groups singing and the kids laughing and singing along. Even the nurses and doctors were getting in on the action. "The Warblers and the New Directions seem to be friends now." I knew it was silly, but I found comfort in talking and hoping that Sebastian could hear me. "All the credit goes to you." I said laughing.

At one point, it was just a nurse in the room with me. "Anything new?" I asked taking a sip from the coffee Marley and Jake had brought me.

"Not yet." She said sighing. "He's a strong one though. He always seems to be at his strongest when you're here." She said smiling at me.

"I wish I could stay all day." I said playing with the cup. "If it wasn't for my parents forcing me to go to school, I wouldn't leave this spot."

"You're lucky, you know?" She said taking his blood pressure. "It's clear that you have an amazing group of friends." She looked outside where Santana and Brittany were dancing with three little kids. I couldn't help but smile. My friends really were the best.

"I'm blessed." I said squeezing Sebastian's hand. "Can I ask you something? Why is his other hand constantly clenched into a fist?"

"We haven't been able to figure that out." She said laughing. "There's no physiological reason for his hand to be clenched. It's as if he's holding onto something."

"Hey Blaine." Unique said walking into the room. "We have to get going." Joe, Sugar, Marley, Jake, Kitty, and Ryder followed in after him. "But we want to do one last thing before we go." The remaining members of the New Directions gathered inside the room.

"This one is for you Sebastian." Brittany said kissing his cheek. "I hope you like it."

_(Brittany and Santana)_  
_Sometimes in our lives  
__We all have pain, we all have sorrow  
__But if we are wise  
__We know that there's always tomorrow_

_(Marley and Kitty)_  
_Lean on me when you're not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on_  
_For it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

_(Jake and Ryder)_  
_Please, swallow your pride_  
_If I have things you need to borrow_  
_For no one can fill those of your needs_  
_That you won't let show_

_(Sam and Artie)_  
_You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand_  
_We all need somebody to lean on_  
_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_  
_We all need somebody to lean on_

_(Unique and Joe)_  
_Lean on me when you're not strong_  
_And I'll be your friend, I'll help you carry on_  
_For it won't be long_  
_'Til I'm gonna need somebody to lean on_

_(Tina and Sugar)_  
_You just call on me, brother, when you need a hand_  
_We all need somebody to lean on_  
_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_  
_We all need somebody to lean on_

_(New Directions)_  
_If there is a load_  
_You have to bear that you can't carry_  
_I'm right up the road, I'll share your load_  
_If you just call me_  
_Call me_

"Thank you guys so much for coming." I said standing up and walking towards them; everyone came in together for a group hug.

"We'll try to stop by again soon." Marley said, hugging me and reaching to touch Sebastian's hand.

"I'll keep him in my prayers." Joe said fist bumping me. "Keep your head up."

"Thank you." I said bumping fists with Ryder and Jake.

"You better not stay asleep too much longer Sebby." Britt said.

"Yeah, or else we'll be stuck with Blaine." Sam said, a fake look of horror crossing his face.

"Shut up!" I said punching his arm and laughing. "I'm not that bad"

"We need to get going too B." Santana said hugging me and walking over to Sebastian. "You better get up soon if you want the Warblers to even stand a chance at Nationals." Santana smiled before turning around to join the group.

"Bye Blaine. Bye Sebastian." Tina said hugging me and waving to Sebastian. It was strange that everyone was actually going along with it and pretending he could hear us. Who knows, maybe he was.

"I'll let Sebastian know you were all here if he wakes up." I said smiling at them. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

When everyone had left, I sat back down in the chair and turned my head so that I could look at Sebastian. I felt helpless. There was nothing I could do but wait. And waiting sucked.

"Hey." Hunter said walking in with the Warblers. "So, from what I hear, Sebastian sang this song last year at regionals. Of course, you guys lost," He said turning to look at the Warblers. "But, it's a good song." Hunter walked over to stand next to Sebastian. "You want to hear what real talent sounds like Seb?" He said smiling. "Take some notes, cause I'm sure as hell you can hear me."

_Come on, 'n stand, up again_  
_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_Don't give up,_  
_You're gonna see tomorrow_  
_That you'll be on your feet again_  
_Sometimes the world's gonna knock you over_  
_But you will see who you are your friends_

_Come on, 'n stand, up again_  
_Come on, 'n stand,_  
_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_Your faith and patience will be your soldiers_  
_To guide you through your troubled times_  
_Just put one foot in front of the other_  
_The battles are inside your mind_  
_You have the power to face your demons_  
_No matter how they go on time_  
_And rid yourself of your fear and weakness_  
_So you can start to live your life_

_Come on! Stand, up again_  
_Come on, 'n stand,_  
_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_Come on! Stand, up again Stand, Yeah!_  
_Come on, stand, You can make it!_  
_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_Pick up your will_  
_And put on your face_  
_If you need to, just take my hand_  
_It's time to demonstrate, don't hesitate_  
_Just get up and say Yes, I can_

_Come on! Stand, up again Stand, Yeah!_  
_Come on, stand, Come on, You can make it!_  
_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_Stand you're gonna run again_

_Come on, stand, up again Stand up yeah!_  
_Come on, stand, Oh, come on baby!_  
_Stand, you're gonna run again_

_Stand, you're gonna run again_  
_Stand, you're gonna run again_

I knew the moment that they started whistling and singing what song they were going to sing. It was the song that Sebastian had sung to Karofsky last year when he tried to commit suicide. Thinking back to then was bittersweet; I missed the old days, but I didn't regret anything up until what happened to Sebastian. Maybe if I had stayed this wouldn't of happened. The Warblers all said goodbye to Sebastian before they left.

"I can stay with you if you want." Hunter said entering the room. I jumped a little, not thinking that anyone who came to see Sebastian was was still here.

"You don't have to do that. I'm just going to work on some homework." I said pulling out a book. "Are the Warblers gone?"

"Yeah, Jeff and Nick are waiting for me outside. I just wanted to see if you wanted company."

"Thank you." I said smiling at him. I noticed that Hunter was staring at Sebastian, his eyes filled with sadness. I always knew Hunter had some feelings for Sebastian, but he also had feelings for me at one point so it was kind of confusing. "I'll make sure to text you if he wakes up."

"Thanks." Hunter left without another word.

* * *

**I'm picking you up today, so wait for me. Don't take the bus. -Cooper**

**Okay! I'll see you later. -Blaine**

"Do you want to hang out after school today?" Sam asked as we paid for our food.

"I can't." I said pointing to where our friends were. "I have to go back to the hospital."

"You're going to stretch yourself too thin." Sam said as he switched my chocolate milk with his skim milk, acting as if I didn't witness the entire thing. "Take a break. Come hangout with just the guys."

"Rain check." I already missed enough time with Sebastian when I was in school. I didn't want to miss anything that might happen while I wasn't there.

"B, you have bags under your eyes and no offense, but you look like crap."

"Sam!" Tina said smacking his arm.

"I said no offense!" He said rubbing his arm. I couldn't help but laugh at the show these two were putting on. In all reality though, I didn't think I looked that bad. Yeah, I was tired and a lot more lethargic now, but I was still Blaine.

"I haven't been getting much sleep." I said yawning. "I wake up at any movement thinking it might be him."

"That's why I think you should take a break." Sam said again, taking some of my fries.

"I'll be okay." I said giving him my fries and taking his carrots. "Why do you get food you aren't going to eat? You just end up taking mine." I said rolling my eyes, causing everyone to laugh at our table. The rest of the day was spent fooling around and pretending we were focusing in class. When the final bell rang, I walked outside of McKinley and spotted Coopers car waiting for me.

"Hey Coop." I said getting in.

"Hey little brother how was your day?"

"It was okay. Where's Julie?"

"She's at home. Which is where we're going."

"What, why? I need to get to the hospital?"

"Mom and Dad want you home." Cooper turned to look at me. "I want to spend as much time with you as possible these next few days. It's all we have left together."

"A few days?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, since the treatment isn't horrible, I'm going to continue it in Los Angeles. It's about time I get back to work anyways, and Julie has spent enough time here as it is."

"I don't want you to leave. We just got things back to normal between us and now you're leaving?" Cooper was one of my biggest supports right now, and losing him would take time getting used to. I didn't want to say good bye to my brother.

"I'll definitely be back to visit soon." He said putting out his pinky. "I promise."

"This sucks." I said groaning. "I got used to you and Julie being with us all the time, and now it'll go back to the way things were."

"Don't worry." He said smiling at me. "I'm leaving you in good hands."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see." Cooper had a bright smile on his face. Was I missing something?

When we arrived at my house, I noticed that mom and dads car were in the driveway. "They aren't with Sebastian?" I asked looking at Cooper.

"They are." Cooper had a smile on his face as if he was expecting something awesome to happen.

"What's going on Coop?" As we got closer to the door I could hear the piano being played and someone's voice singing. The voice felt familiar. It felt comforting. Was it... No way. Was it him? Was it really him?

I opened the door and walked inside and could hear the singing coming from my living room. I walked in to find a tall figure standing next to a piano; Julie was on the piano playing the music.

_Heart beats fast_  
_Colors and promises_  
_How to be brave?_  
_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_  
_But watching you stand alone?_  
_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_  
_Beauty in all she is_  
_I will be brave_  
_I will not let anything take away_  
_What's standing in front of me_  
_Every breath_  
_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_  
_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_  
_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_  
_For a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_  
_Time has brought your heart to me_  
_I have loved you for a thousand years_  
_I'll love you for a thousand more_

It was him.

"S...Se-Sebastian?" Sebastian turned around with a bright smile on his face. Normally, Sebastian was composed and would never show weakness in front of anybody, but tears were escaping his eyes and slowly trailing down his face when his eyes met mine. I ran up to him and threw myself onto him, causing him to stumble back. He wrapped the one arm that wasn't in a cast around my waist and held me tightly. I don't think I'd ever been so happy in my entire life as I was right now.

"Hey killer." Sebastian moved away slightly so that he could look at my face. I couldn't stop the silent tears that were streaming down my face. "I've missed you." Sebastian lifted my chin with his finger and placed a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream. You're really here right?" I pressed myself against him again.

"If it wasn't for these pills I'm doped up on I would assume that this hug would be incredibly painful." He said smiling against my neck. "It's real life Blaine. I'm here." Sebastian pulled me in so tight that it felt like we were one. I rested my head against him, wanting more than anything for this moment not to end.

It was him. _Sebastian_.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: Second Chances**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I guess I should start of by saying I'm very sorry that I haven't written lately. In all honesty, I've been neck deep in school work and other things that I've barely had any time to breathe. I didn't want to go another night without updating, so here is the next chapter! At first, I wanted to stop the story with the last chapter, but then I realized I'm way too involved with my characters to just end it there! I love Seblaine too much to just call it quits!**

**I promise to update much more consistently from now on. Get excited, because big things are coming.**

I shot up from where I was lying down to find that I was in a place that was familiar, yet somehow strange. I wasn't sure what I was dreaming about, judging from the cold sweat and the trembling, it probably wasn't a dream that I wanted to remember anyways. It was impossible to describe; I was sitting still, I could tell that much, but it felt as if everything around me was shattering. I ran my fingers through my hair, doing my best to try to calm myself down.

I only really started grasping where I was when I felt someone rustle next to me. Since when had someone been there? I turned my head to look at whoever was there, a smile making its way to my face as I looked at the beautiful figure lying next to me. _Perhaps the first time I really smiled since I woke up in the hospital. _Suddenly, everything was perfect again. Of all the things to be happy about, the only thing I really cared for was the fact that I didn't wake him from his sleep.

_Blaine. _

I cleared some strands of curly hair and let my hand rest against his face. I knew I wouldn't be going back to bed anytime soon, but I didn't want to stay in bed and risk waking Blaine. I got out of bed and walked towards the stairs, hoping that a glass of water would somehow wash away everything that happened these last few weeks.

I was looking for a glass when someone turned on the light. "You scared me." I said looking at Cooper leaning against the doorframe. "I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"You didn't." He said walking over and grabbing a glass. "Can't sleep either?"

"You could say that." I said handing him the water.

"What's on your mind?" He said after putting away the water and pulling out a chair at the table so that I could sit with him.

"Just a nightmare." I said holding my glass with both of my hands, not looking at Cooper in the eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He said taking a drink from his glass. "What was it about?"

"It felt like I was reliving the day my dad... I can't really remember a lot of it, but it's as if I can feel it. As if it were engraved in the back of my head." I tensed up, sensing the shudder that was crawling up my spine.

"Sebastian, I know that right now all you want to do is get things back to normal, but you need to figure out what you're going to do about everything. You should talk to someone. I can give you the number of my thera-"

"I don't need it." I said shrugging my shoulders. "What's done is done as far as I'm concerned. I'm ready to just move on."

"You know it won't be that easy." He said sitting back in his chair. "If you get some help, it'll make coping easier. You have an entire support system. You're friends, us, Blaine…you can't just pretend what happened to you never happened."

"And why not?" I said crossing my arms. I knew I must have looked like an asshole, but I didn't really want to hear someone preach to me about what I could and could not do. Given that I know he is being nothing but sincere and genuine, but still… "I don't need to dwell on this. I'll move on. I'll make it without my fa-"

"Hi guys." I turned my head to see Blaine walking towards us, his hair in a curly mess and his hand rubbing his eyes. I could feel my heart pound faster and my face was heating up; even just waking up, he stool looked _so _good. _At least that side of me is still here. _I mentally smiled at myself, content that little by little, things would be back to normal.

"B, what're you doing up?" I said as he walked over and sat on the seat next to me. He looked at me before looking at Cooper.

"What? What's going on?" He said completely ignoring my question. "I thought we wouldn't keep anything a secret anymore."

"We're not." Cooper said rolling his eyes. "Stop being a drama queen, we just couldn't sleep so we were talking."

"Why couldn't you sleep Bas?" He said reaching for my hand, his face full of worry.

"I said we…" Cooper said, but shook his head when Blaine wouldn't take his eyes off of me.

"Someone wouldn't stop snoring." I said winking at him, making him turn that shade of red that melted me. Blaine covered his face before letting out a small sigh.

"I'm sorry." He said, taking what I said seriously.

"I was kidding." I said lifting his chin and placing a kiss on his lips. "I was just thirsty." I said when my lips parted from his.

"Oh." He said looking at me, his eyes gentle and somehow glowing despite the dim light.

"Why are you up?" Cooper asked.

"I got up to the bathroom and saw the light on down here." He said before turning to look at me. "What were you guys talking about?"

"A little bit of everything." I said sideways hugging him. I smiled, hoping that he was reassured; everything would be alright.

"Want to go back to bed?" He said squeezing my hand. I nodded and said goodnight to Cooper before trailing behind Blaine back to his bedroom. "I actually woke up because I couldn't feel you next to me." Blaine said getting under the covers after shutting his door.

"I'm sorry." I said lying next to him on my side so that I could face him. B rolled over on his side so that our faces were centimeters apart.

"Why are you actually up?" He said placing his hand on my cheek and stroking it with his thumb.

"Just a dream." I said grabbing his hand and bringing it to my lips so that I could kiss the back of his hand. "I'm fine."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He said placing his forehead on mine. "I'm here if yo-" He started, but I stopped him before he could say anything else. I pulled him into a kiss, my hands finding their way under his shirt to run along his abdomen towards his chest.

"This is all I need." I said climbing on top of him and pinning his hands above his head with my one free hand. "Just you." I leaned my head down so that my lips lightly grazed his neck; I could feel the shiver that ran down his spine.

"Sebastian." He whimpered. I could already feel his hard on poking at me. My lips curved into a smile against his skin before I lightly sucked on it, eliciting a quiet moan from his mouth.

"Have you even touch-…" I started, but stopped myself, realizing that Blaine never was one to freely talk about anything that he thought was embarrassing. Masturbating. It was a part of life, why would he need to feel embarrassed?

"Seb!" Blaine pushed me off him and turned his body to face away from me. "You really know how to ruin a moment." He said, a fake pout on his lips.

"I was just curious!" I said placing my arm around him and placing my leg in between his.

"But I'm glad you did interrupt. I think we should talk." He started. "About Kurt. About John. About…your father."

"Some other day." I said. "But as for right now…" I said slipping my hands under his waistband. In the blink of an eye, Blaine was turned towards me and crushed his lips into mine, his tongue forcing his way into my mouth. Horny Blaine was a Blaine that I could get used to. "Someone's impatient tonight." I said biting down slightly on his exposed collarbone. What I didn't expect was to be turned on my back and being straddled. What I expected even less was the insane surge of pain that shot through my body when Blaine sat on top of me. I couldn't stop the groan that escaped my lips, which I instantly regretted because it meant Blaine would feel bad and apologize.

"Oh god!" Blaine said practically jumping off of my and helping me sit up. "I'm so sorry Seb! Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine." I said wincing slightly but trying my best to reassure him. "Looks like I won't be good to go for another while." I said sighing and looking at him. "Will you pass me the meds?" I asked, pointing to the bottle of painkillers sitting on the nightstand.

"I should have known! I let myself get too worked up and ended up hurting you." He said looking down at the sheets.

"It's not your fault." I said dry swallowing the pills before lying back down. "Believe me, I want it so bad." I extended my arm so that he could rest his head on it and I could pull him in to me.

"At least you had relief when you would hook up with Hunter." He said looking over at me, an embarrassed smile on his lips.

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Never mind." I couldn't stop the smile that made its way onto my lips when I realized what he meant; he didn't have sex let alone touch himself since we broke up.

"So you really never even touched yourself? That's a shame. I would have thought that you at least would have fantasized about me while doing it."

"I did!" He said. From the bright shade of red he was turning, I could tell I wasn't supposed to hear that. "Well, I mean…I did do it at first, but it just didn't compare." He said, his face turning even redder. He lied back down and covered his head with a pillow.

"Not surprised." I said taking the pillow off. "My mouth is much more talented than a plain old hand." I said winking at him. Before he could say anything, his shorts were on the floor and I was working my way down. Maybe my body couldn't handle sex right now, but helping Blaine get release after who knows how long was the least I could do.

The instant my mouth was around him, his hands clenched into fists that roughly pulled on my hair.

Blaine wanted this. _He wanted this bad. _

* * *

"Wait, what?" I asked when Santana announced how we would be raising money for regionals.

"You heard me. It's time that the guys of this club to feel what we girls feel every single time one of you objectifies us." She said, getting a cheer from all the girls in the room.

"So, how naked exactly are we getting?" Sam asked, his eyebrow raised at Santana.

"Bare minimum." She said, a half smile coming onto her lips. "I'd start getting in shape boys."

I know it was meant as a joke, but it kind of hit me that while I was fine for my height and age, I wasn't exactly fit. I was just slim. Sebastian on the other hand was incredibly toned. I was never a self-conscious person, but something about posing half naked for a calendar to be distributed to the entire school made me kind of uncomfortable.

When the bell rang, I grabbed my things and left the choir room without really saying anything to anyone. My mind was too preoccupied on other things. "Penny for your thoughts." Sam said throwing his arm over my shoulder.

"N-nothing." I said smiling at him.

"Well then why are you walking towards the auditorium? It's lunch time." He said ruffling my hair and turning me the other way. "I'll buy you lunch today. I owe you for last time anyways."

"You don't have to." Sam shook his head and went on and on about some new game he had just bought as he filled a tray with enough food for five.

"So you should definitely come over! Tell Sebastian to come too." He said placing the tray down and hopping over the table to sit down across from me.

"Speaking of Sebastian." Santana said sitting down next to me. "Cheers, to a quick recovery." Santana lifted a carton of milk, to which everyone followed and everyone started clapping and cheering. I laughed seeing everyone else staring at us. We were a weird bunch of people.

"That's so cute that he woke up and was waiting for you at home with a song." Tina said, suddenly looking faint as if Sebastian's act had her exasperated.

"What did you guys do all weekend?" Marley asked.

"Yeah, a bunch of us tried to get in touch with you but we couldn't reach you. We wanted to stop by and say hi to Sebastian." Jake added.

"We-" I started, only to be interrupted by Brittney.

"What they were missing out on for the last few months." She said with a completely straight face. All of us looked at each other, kind of surprised by what she said. "What? Santana told me that's what you would be doing." She said shrugging. Seems like Britt didn't quite understand what Santana meant.

"Santana!" I said looking at her.

"What? Was I wrong?" Santana laughed and waved someone over. "Hope you two don't mind Finn and I sitting with you guys." Finn made his way over and greeted everyone before sitting down. Something about the look on his face told me he had something important to tell us.

"So guys, after the photo shoot we need to start working on what songs we're going to perform at…" Finn started drum rolling on the table. "Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury's wedding. He asked us to be the entertainment!"

"Do the graduates already know?" Artie asked.

"I told my brother, and he told Quinn and Mercedes." Jake said.

"I told Mike." Tina added.

"Yeah, and I told Rachel and Kurt." Finn said. Everyone started brainstorming what songs we were going to sing at the wedding, but the only thing I could think about was leaving here and going to pick up Sebastian at Dalton.

* * *

"We don't have rehearsal today." Hunter said standing up as the final bell rang. "But, you better work your ass off to catch up for the practices you've missed."

"Will do captain." I said rolling my eyes at Hunter. "I'll be ready. I'm better than most of the Warblers even with broken bones and missed practices."

"True." He said walking next to me. "But that doesn't mean I don't expect you to be in your best condition at all times."

"So much for taking it easy on me after almost dying." I said smirking at him. Although I meant it as a joke, I saw Hunter fidget slightly when I mentioned it.

"Don't tell me you actually expected me to go easy on you." He said composing himself again. "You know you want me to pretend like nothing happened anyways."

"That I do." I said putting my arm over his shoulder. "I must say, you're pretty good at this whole being-a-best-friend thing. You know me so well."

"Shut up." Hunter said shaking his head. "I'll see you tomorrow." Hunter sped up and walked away from me, not letting me say another word. I had thanked Hunter and the Warblers for caring about me and visiting me at the hospital, but something about how Hunter was acting told me something was off.

"Hey!" Jeff said walking over to me. "What're you up to?"

"I'm just going to the common room."

"But we don't have rehearsal." Nick said walking into the conversation at the perfect time. These two somehow always seemed to be together.

"Exactly." I said walking ahead of them and turning to face them. "Which is perfect since I need to work twice as hard. I'll see you guys later."

"Wait! Come get dinner with some of the Warblers tonight. There's a new-"

"I can't." I said giving them an apologetic look. "I'll have to reschedule. I have plans tonight." I waved goodbye and turned around, managing to see the look they both gave each other. Everyone knew that for a while Blaine and I would be inseparable. And honestly, I wouldn't have it any other way. I walked into the common room and closed the door before making my way over to the couch. My body had been aching all day, but I wasn't about to let it stop me.

I would make a fully recover and I would win the Warblers a nationals trophy.

I sat there for a while looking through my playlist mindlessly. I let my mind wander, yet somehow, all my thoughts would end up being about my father and that night. As much as I tried to fight it and not think about it, there were so many things that were unanswered and so many things that had yet to be said. _Pretend. I just want to play pretend. _

"Enough Sebastian." I said standing up. "Get over it. Move on." I stretched before plugging in my iPod and taking off my blazer.

_You took my heart and you held it in your mouth  
__And, with a word all my love came rushing out  
__And, every whisper, it's the worst, emptied out by a single word  
__There is a hollow in me now_

_So I put my faith in something unknown  
__I'm living on such sweet nothing  
__But I'm trying to hope with nothing to hold  
__I'm living on such sweet nothing  
__And it's hard to learn  
__And it's hard to love  
__When you're giving me such sweet nothing  
__Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
__You're giving me such sweet nothing_

_It isn't easy for me to let it go  
__Cause, I've swallowed every single word  
__And Every whisper, every sigh  
__Eats away at this heart of mine  
__And there is a hollow in me now  
_

_So I put my faith in something unknown  
__I'm living on such sweet nothing  
__But I'm trying to hope with nothing to hold  
__I'm living on such sweet nothing  
__And it's hard to learn  
__And it's hard to love  
__When you're giving me such sweet nothing  
__Sweet nothing, sweet nothing  
__You're giving me such sweet nothing_

_And it's not enough To tell me that you care  
__When, we both know the words are empty air  
__You give me nothing  
__Nothing  
__Sweet nothing_

I wasn't sure what brought me to my knees. Was it because my body was still too weak? Or was it my mind that just couldn't take it anymore?

"Kind of a sad song, don't you think?" I turned around to see Hunter standing at the doorway. When did he get in here?

"What can I say?" I said walking over to pick up my bags. Blaine would be here soon and I didn't want him to find my still gathering my things. "It's how I feel."

"Sebastian." Hunter said walking over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder when I didn't look up at him. "I'm here fo-"

"I'm so tired of everyone pitying me. It's getting old!" I threw my hands into the air, fed up with all the whispers and the looks I had received in the last period alone. "I'm fine. I don't need anyone."

"I.." Hunter was standing there giving me a blank look. I didn't mean to be such an asshole, it just happened when I got frustrated.

"It's not you Hunt." I said, extending my fist to bump his. "I'm just so tired of everyone feeling bad for me. So what? My dad beat the crap out of me. Can everyone just move on?"

"Why do you have to act like such a tough guy all the time Seb? No one will look down on you if you seek help."

"I don't need it." Seems like that's really all I'd been telling people when they offered me help of any sort. "But thank you." I smiled at him before making my way to the door.

I stopped when my hand was on the doorknob. What was stopping me from asking for help? There was no shame in that right? Everyone needed help at some point. "I'll see you tomorrow." Was all I managed to get out.

* * *

"So where exactly did everyone go?" I heard Sebastian ask from the living room.

"Cooper and Julie wanted to go out to dinner with my parents before they leave back to Los Angeles." I grabbed glasses and the soda before walking towards the living room. "Which means that we get the place to ourselves."

"You should have gone out with them. You only have three days with Cooper left." Sebastian said as he pulled out the take-out from the bag.

"I like where this is going." Sebastian winked at me before walking over to the TV and turning it on. After watching most of the movie and eating practically everything we decided to walk around the garden before it got too late. The weather was nice outside anyways.

"Those are my favorite." I said walking over to a light purple flower. "My mom let me go with her once to pick out flowers to plant, and I chose these. Ever since that day my mom has let me take care of them."

"They _are _beautiful." Sebastian said wrapping his arms around me from behind. "But I can't say that what I have in my arms right now isn't even more breath taking." I turned around and kissed his lips before grabbing him by the hand and walking towards the bench. Everything was just so perfect right now that it felt like at any moment something would disturb the peace.

"So…" I started, not exactly sure how I would bring things up again. Seems like I would be the one breaking the happiness.

"Let me start." Sebastian said, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you about what happened back when I was homeless. I was just so embarrassed to tell the one person whose opinion actually mattered to me."

"How did it happen?" I was looking at Sebastian, but his gaze was fixed on the moon that was making its way into the sky.

"The headmaster at Dalton told me that I was no longer listed as a resident in the dorms and that my father told him I would be moving back home. Except when I got home, Maria gave me a note…a note that told me I wasn't allowed in his house anymore."

"I can't believe you wouldn't tell me something like that though. I would have understood. I would have given you a place to live, and we would have another excuse to see each other all the time."

"I know. And believe me, I've been told countless times how stupid and wrong I was. But just the idea of not being able to provide for you everything that a boyfriend should provide kind of bummed me out."

"We weren't dating." I said nudging him. Of all the questions that I wanted to ask, the most important one was the that I was trying to muster up the courage to ask. "What exactly are we now? I mean, if you don-"

"What do you mean?" He said raising an eyebrow and turning to look at me. "Are we not dating?"

"No!" I said shaking my head and laughing. "Well, yes! But I just wasn't sure if we had titles again. We were technically broken up before everything happened, and I didn't want to assume we would be together."

"I should have asked again." Sebastian always did this. "I'm sorry. I can go all out again if you'd like me to. Why didn't I think of this? I shouldn't have assumed that you would just take me back with open arms."

"It's fine." I said laughing. "I just wanted to make sure that we were exclusive."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sebastian said wrapping his arm around me and pulling me in closer.

"Do you mind me asking where you live now?" I said turning my head to look at him.

"I live with Santana. We have an apartment together not too far from here. Which reminds me, I really should probably get back there. I only lived there for a day before what happened."

Sebastian said it so nonchalantly that I almost thought I heard wrong. "Wait a minute. You live with _Santana_?"

"That's correct." Sebastian looked at me and started laughing. "Believe me, I wouldn't have imagined that being possible either."

"I still can't believe this all happened."

"I know. And again, I'm sorry. I know it might be hard to understand, but everything, _everything_ I did was because I thought that it was best for you." Sebastian looked straight into my eyes when he spoke. "It's no excuse, and I don't expect you to just get over it, but maybe if you can understand what I was thinking, you might not hate me as much." He said putting on a pout.

"As weird as it is," I said standing up. "I think I understand you. I'm just glad not everyone thinks like you because if they did…" I pretended to shutter, too horrified to even finish that statement. I smiled at him before turning around to face the garden again. Up until now, it had been Sebastian who had done all the apologizing. But it wasn't just him at fault for this entire ordeal. I was partially to blame as well. "I'm sorry too." I said crossing my arms.

"For what?" Sebastian said lying down on the bench.

"For running away to New York. And that I…that I slept with Kurt." I turned around quickly enough to see Sebastian look hurt before sitting back down.

"You're not to blame, B. I get why you did it. I don't hold it against you. If you do it again, however, then that's a whole different story."

"I still feel bad though." I said walking over and sitting next to him. "I shouldn't have done that. I was stupid."

"It's fine." Sebastian said intertwining our fingers.

"Last thing, and then we can move on and never bring these bad memories up again." I said. Sebastian was quiet, so I figured that I would speak again. "What do you want to do about your father?" Sebastian closed his eyes as soon as I asked the question. I knew talking about this wasn't something that Sebastian wanted to do, but we couldn't let it go on any longer. It had already been a week since Sebastian was discharged and the police still only knew what Sebastian had told them; he was attacked by some strangers and they ran away before he could get a good look at their face.

"There's nothing to do." Sebastian said not opening his eyes. "I just want to move on."

"Sebastian, you're father is still out there, fully aware of everything he did to you. He must've known you would end up in the hospital. You can't just let him get away with something like that."

"I'm not sending him to prison, Blaine."

"I'm not saying prison, but at least try to contact him. He can't just throw away his son like that."

"Funny." Sebastian said standing up. "That's exactly what he did."

"Sebastian…" I said, trying to find the right words to say to him. "I don't even know what happened that night."

"He was drunk and he beat me." Sebastian went from angry to remorseful in almost an instant. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to raise my voice." Sebastian said before sitting back down and kissing me. "I'm not mad at you. I just want to forget what happened. I'm at the lowest point I've ever been in my life, B, and I just don't know how to get back up."

"Do I even have to tell you what to do?" I said smiling at him.

"I already sang today." Sebastian said. I laughed and shook my head. Sebastian still didn't understand how powerful a song could be. "Fine. Let me think."

Sebastian closed his eyes again, and when he opened them, I knew he had found his song.

_Praying won't do it  
__Hating won't do it  
__Drinking won't do it  
__Fighting won't knock you out  
__Of my head_

_Hiding won't hide it  
__Smiling won't hide it  
__Like I ain't tried it  
__Everyone's tried it now  
__And failed somehow  
__So when you gonna let me  
__When you gonna let me out_

_And if you know  
__How do you get up from an all time low?  
__I'm in pieces  
__Seems like peace is  
__The only thing I'll never know  
__How do you get up?  
__Get up_

_Cause driving won't do it  
__Flying won't do it  
__Denying won't do it  
__Crying won't drown it out  
__What you said_

_When I'm standing on the yellow line  
__Waiting at the station  
__Or I'm late for work  
__A vital presentation  
__If you call me now girl  
__Without reservation  
__I would try to break through_

_And if you know  
__How do you get up from an all time low?  
__I'm in pieces  
__Seems like peace is  
__The only thing I'll never know  
__How do you get up from an all time low?__  
_

_I can't even find a place to start  
__How do I choose between my head and heart?  
__Till it ceases I never know  
__How do you get up from an all time low?_

_Can you hear me?  
__Can't you hear me?_

_And if you know  
__How do you get up from an all time low?  
__I'm in pieces  
__Seems like peace is  
__The only thing I'll never know  
__How do you get up from an all time low?__  
_

_I can't even find a place to start  
__How do I choose between my head and heart?  
__Till it ceases I never know  
__How do you get up from an all time low?_

The entire song Sebastian was singing to nothing but the night sky. Was it a cry to his father? A father who didn't deserve the immense love that Sebastian still felt for him?

I sighed before smiling at him and walking towards the house again. I knew that he understood just how therapeutic music could be, but it was his stubbornness that was still holding him back. Sebastian came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me; I could feel his lips in the shape of a smile against my neck.

"I love you. You know that, right?" I wasn't sure whether it was his breath against my skin or the words that came out of his mouth that sent a tingling sensation throughout my entire body. I turned around to kiss him, a kiss that was passionate and gentle. When my lips finally decided to leave his, I walked inside and head back to the living room to finish the movie.

"The best thing about this is," Sebastian said throwing himself on top of me. "I can move with you to New York. Besides getting to call the man of my dreams my boyfriend that is of course." Sebastian was saying all the right things tonight, and he knew it. I could tell from his hard on rubbing against me.

"Wait…so…"

"There's nothing holding me back anymore. I don't have to go to London. As far as I'm concerned, I can move to wherever I want now. And wherever you are, that's where I want to be." Sebastian had me straddled under him again, his hand snaking it's way up my back.

"It'll be perfect." I said in between his hungry lips attacking mine and my attempt at breathing. Everything seemed to be fitting into place finally. It would be Sebastian and I in New York. Together._  
_

"Sucks that I'll be missing a full school year. Not that I can afford schooling anymore." It was odd that we were having this conversation in the midst of tearing each other's clothes off, but I didn't mind it.

And then it hit me.

"Where are you going?" Sebastian practically groaned out when I pushed him off of me and jumped off the sofa.

"I didn't check the mail today." I said walking over to the table near the entrance.

"And that was more important than this?"

"Maybe."

"What's going on B?" Sebastian asked. It came in; an envelope with the seal of New York University. My train of thought was interrupted by a sudden knock on the door. "See? Now we missed our chance." I couldn't stop the laugh that came out of my mouth before I opened the door.

Except, when I opened the door, I no longer wanted to laugh. In fact, I felt downright sick.

"It's nice to see you again Blaine." The man extended his hand towards me and I couldn't stop my natural instinct to back away.

"Mr. Smythe…" I felt as if a lump had just formed in my throat. I knew what this meant. I knew what this meant for Sebastian.

It was him. His father.

_Mr. Smythe. _


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43: Assimilation**

"Wh-what're you doing here?" In an instant, one hundred and one things popped into my head. Do I let him in? What is he here for? What would Sebastian want me to do?

"I'm looking for Sebastian. I'm assuming he's here with you." He said bringing down his hand that was still waiting for me to shake it. I would simply tell him he wasn't here. If Mr. Smythe tried to come in, I could call the cops right?

"Blaine? What are you doing?" I turned my head towards the living room where Sebastian had just called me from, knowing that without a doubt Mr. Smythe knew that he was here. _Crap._

"I guess no one brought in the mail. I'm going to run to the mailbox really quick. Be right back."

"Want me to go get it?" Sebastian called back.

"No, no! It's fine." Without letting Sebastian answer, I closed the door behind me. I wasn't sure what I was going to say, but I knew that Sebastian needed more time. "Mr. Smythe I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Seba-"

"Blaine." The way he said my name instantly made me stop talking. Something about the way he spoke made it seem as if he had some unquestionable authority. To think that Sebastian was raised by this man. "Sebastian is my son. I just want to speak with him."

"Do you have any idea what he's been through because of you? Your son was in the hospital after you almost killed him." I shook my head; just the thought of the past few weeks was enough to completely change my mood. "I don't think he's ready to see you."

"Don't you think that's his choice to make?"

"Yes. So if he's angry with me when I tell him you were here, then fine. But I think it's best. Just give him this, Mr. Smythe, please? Don't take away from him the little sanity he has left… He doesn't show it," I said, shrugging and trying hard not to show how upset this made me. "But I know he's torn apart. He wakes up screaming and I pretend it doesn't wake me because I know he'd just be upset over waking me up. He's caring, and he has a lot of love to give…enough to love you even after everything you've done to him."

"All I'm asking is that you let me speak to him. If he doesn't want to, I'll leave."

Before I could speak, I realized the door was opening behind me. "Blaine, did you get lost or something?" I should have known that Sebastian would eventually look for me; I just hadn't realized how long I had been outside. I turned around quickly enough to see Sebastian's smile fade away. Even the light in his eyes seemed to disappear. Sebastian stood frozen at his door, his lips slightly parted but no words coming out. When reality hit him, he took a few steps back, almost tripping over his own feet.

"Sebastian." I said walking closer to him. "Mr. Smythe, please leave."

"Why are you here…" Sebastian said in almost a whisper. "Was leaving me for dead not enough?" Suddenly, Sebastian completely changed. He was angry. He was cold. _He was hurt. _

"Son, I-" Mr. Smythe said as he walked inside and extended his arm. Sebastian noticeably winced when his father placed his hand on the side of his face. Mr. Smythe looked uncomfortable holding Sebastian's face in his hand; had he never demonstrated any sort of love to his own son? "I…I'm so sorry Sebastian." Something about me wanted to believe that Mr. Smythe was being sincere, but I couldn't shake the feeling that this was all an act. Sebastian looked shocked, his eyes turning red. "I know what I did was wrong, and I am so sorry for that. I'll make it up to you, I promise." Mr. Smythe placed his hand on Sebastian's shoulder.

"Seb, I'm going upstairs to let you two talk." I said nervously turning around, only to be stopped by Sebastian. I turned around to look at him, but from his look alone I knew that he didn't want me to leave. I half-smiled at him before taking his hand again.

"Do you mean it?" Sebastian asked, still not willing to look at his father. "I need to know why you did it."

"I'll explain everything on our way home." Sebastian's head snapped up from where he was looking to look at his father. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Did Mr. Smythe really believe that everything was solved and Sebastian would return home?

"I'm not leaving with you." Sebastian said letting go of my hand and walking over to the door. "I have a home now. You should leave before Blaine's parents come back." He took a deep breath, as if mustering up the courage to open the door.

"What? You live with your boyfriend?" And suddenly, the old Mr. Smythe was back. The word boyfriend was covered with disgust. "Get your things Sebastian. Maria is already cleaning your room for you."

"I have an apartment. And yes, I often stay with my boyfriend. His family loves me. I feel safe here."

"And what, you don't feel safe at your own house? Sebastian you are a Smythe and will live with your father. It's not up for discussion. You'll get over what happ-"

"I _hate_ you." Sebastian said gritting his teeth. Sebastian was gripping the doorknob so tight his knuckles were turning white.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Smythe said with a look of disbelief. "You ungrateful child. You'd be nothing without me. Why don't you just tell me exactly what it is you want to say?"

"I'm not doing this in front of Blaine. He doesn't need to see this. I'm going to tell you again father, please leave." Sebastian opened the door and stepped aside expecting his father to actually leave.

"Get your things Sebastian, I've already told you once."

"Why did you actually come here?" He yelled, turning around to glare to his father. His composure was completely broken. I felt helpless, but what was I supposed to say? What was I supposed to do to calm Sebastian down? What could I do to stop the tears that he was trying so hard to fight back? "Is this so it doesn't make you look bad? What did you even do to make someone hate me enough to make a video outing me to the entire public?"

"You know how the industry is Sebastian. Sometimes people play dirty."

"I'm nothing but a tool to you. I imagine the only reason you came here was because you don't want news of what happened to get out. Don't worry, you're image is safe. I didn't tell the police it was you."

"And I knew you wouldn't." Mr. Smythe said walking closer to him. The way he said that made me literally sick to my stomach. All of this was just a game to Mr. Smythe. "Listen, I promise I won't drink anymore. It won't ever happen again."

"Dad." Sebastian said closing his eyes. I wasn't sure whether or not what I heard was correct, but Sebastian never called his father dad. "You're an alcoholic and you need professional help. But that doesn't excuse what you did to me."

"I know. I know, son. I'll change I promise. Please, just come home with me. I need you there with me." It was infuriating how manipulative Mr. Smythe was being. He was saying all the right things to make Sebastian pity him.

"I'm not leaving."

"Sebastian." Mr. Smythe said grabbing his wrists. The look of fear that crossed Sebastian's face was indescribable; it looked as if he knew what was coming next, and he was helpless against it. _Scared. _Sebastian looked scared. Something that I've rarely ever seen in Sebastian.

"Let go of him!" I said running to the door to get Mr. Smythe away from Sebastian.

What happened next seemed as if it happened in the blink of an eye. My dad came into the house and grabbed Mr. Smythe, pulling him away from Sebastian. My eyes grew wide when my dad's fist made contact with Mr. Smythe's jaw, sending him onto the wall for support.

"Dad!" Cooper said, running into the house with Julie and mom. Cooper grabbed dad, pulling him away from Mr. Smythe. "What are you doing?"

"Get out of this house immediately before I call the police and get you locked up like you should be." My dad said as Mr. Smythe composed himself while he rubbed his jaw.

"And who might you be?"

"I'm Blaine's father. And I know who you are, Mr. Smythe. You need to leave right now."

"Not without my son." My dad almost escaped Cooper's grasp but Cooper managed to hold him back. This didn't even feel like real life. My dad had just punched Sebastian's father in the jaw and was being held back by Cooper.

"Do you honestly think you're a father to Sebastian? What kind of man does that to his own son? No. No, you need to leave and never come back here. Unless Sebastian wants to talk to you, I don't want you anywhere near him."

"And how exactly do you plan on stopping me if I want to be close to my own son?"

"Enough." My mom said standing between my dad and Mr. Smythe. "Boys, go upstairs." My mom said not looking at us.

"Mom, we're no-"

"NOW." My mom said looking directly at me. Sebastian was looking at the floor; his head hung low in either defeat or sadness. I looked up at him and grabbed his hand before walking upstairs.

When we got to my room, Sebastian walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, not saying a single word.

* * *

I leaned against the wall and slid down, resting against the door and holding myself together. I held my head in my hands, trying as hard as I could to stop the tears that were threatening my eyes yet again. I needed to calm down and get over this quickly if I didn't want Blaine to worry.

Why was he here though? Why did he want me to move back after all that happened? It didn't make sense… Was this just an act, or did he actually feel sorry for what he did to me? Just when I thought I could finally leave it in the past and move forward, he comes back to tear me down again. _Typical. _

I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting on the bathroom floor with my head in my hands and the tears strolling down my face. I was so out of character. I didn't even recognize myself. I never cried. Not for anything. Not for anyone. But lately, this is all that I could do.

"Sebastian, please let me in." Blaine said from the other side of the door. "Just let me sit in there with you."

"I just need a minute B."

"Please." I wanted him to be with me, but I didn't want him to see me like this. He didn't need to. He didn't deserve to. Watching the argument between my father and I was already enough. I was embarrassed, actually, that he had to witness the disaster that is the Smythe family. "Let me help you."

"I don't need help right now Blaine. I just need a second to catch my breath and calm down."

"Sebastian, I love you." I heard him sigh before speaking again. "Why don't you let me help you? It's what I'm here for Seb. I'm here for you. This is what a boyfriend is supposed to do, but you're not letting me." It's not that I didn't want him to help, of course I did. But I just didn't know how to let him help me. It wasn't something I was used to. "Let me love you, Sebastian."

* * *

_Much as you blame yourself you can't be blamed for the way you feel_  
_Had no example of a love that was even remotely real_  
_How can you understand something that you never had_  
_If you let me I can help you out with all of that_

_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Let me love you_  
_I know your trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, Oh I can help_

_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Let me love you_  
_A heart of numbness gets brought to life_  
_I'll take you there_

_I can see the pain behind your eyes_  
_It's been there for quite a while_  
_I just wanna be the one to remind what it is to smile_  
_I would like to show you what true love can really do_

_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Let me love you_  
_I know your trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, Oh I can help_  
_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Let me love you_  
_A heart of numbness gets brought to life_  
_I'll take you there_

_Let me love you_  
_And I will love you_  
_Until you learn to love yourself_  
_Let me love you_  
_I know your trouble_  
_Don't be afraid, Oh I can help_

I wanted to sing that song last night to Sebastian when he was on the other side of the bathroom door, but he didn't need my own issues of him not letting me help and love him on top of his dad randomly showing up and expecting Sebastian to move back home with him as if nothing. I grabbed my stuff before leaving the auditorium and making my way to my car. Glee club had been long over, but I wanted to stay a little longer and just sing. Sing on a stage where everything was perfect.

I couldn't help but think about the events of the night before on my drive over to the Lima Bean.

* * *

_Sebastian finally got out of the bathroom and his eyes were red and puffy. I didn't realize he had been crying in the bathroom. "Sebastian…"_

_"I'm fine." He said smiling at me and bringing me in for a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and held him tightly. "I love you too by the way. I didn't say it when you said it to me, so I thought I'd let you know now."_

_"I know." I said smiling against his chest. I leaned up for a kiss but we were interrupted by a knock on the door._

_"Can I come in?" I heard my dad ask. _

_"Yeah, come in dad!" I said sitting on the edge of the bed with Sebastian._

_"How are you boys doing?"_

_"Good." Sebastian said. _

_"So, uh…" My dad started._

_"Mr. Anderson, I'm so sorry." Sebastian seemed to know why my dad was hesitating. "I had no idea my father would try to contact me let alone come here of all places. I shouldn't have let him into your home."_

_"You have nothing to apologize for Sebastian." My dad said placing his hand on Sebastian's shoulder. "I should apologize actually. I didn't even know whether or not you two were fighting, but I saw how you looked and his hands holding your wrists. I shouldn't have hit your father or insulted him at all, let alone kicked him out. I should have asked you before doing anything. I've only acted that way once before, and that was when those kids at Blaine's old school beat him up because he was gay. I never get that angry, that is unless someone messes with one of my boys." My dad looked at me and gave me a half smile. I couldn't help but smile thinking about how my dad stood up for me many years ago when he found out I had been beaten up._

_"No, there's no need to be sorry. I just didn't expect him to come here or see him anytime soon, so it took me by surprise. I kind of overreacted."_

_"You didn't overreact. It was normal to act like you did. You were surprised; I don't blame you. If you don't mind me asking, what did he come here for?"_

_"I'm not sure. He wanted me to move back with him and explain why he did what he did."_

_My dad scoffed before shaking his head. "Explain?" He said holding his temples as if he had a headache. "Do you want to move back?"_

_"No. I'm fine without him, I don't need him."_

_"Well, we can talk about this another day. He's gone now and I made sure he knew not to come back until you're ready."_

_"Mr. Anderson, thank you." Sebastian said extending his hand towards my dad. My father shook his and smiled before standing up and messing with my hair, making me groan. What was with everyone still thinking I was a child who could have his hair ruffled? I was 18 damn it! _

_"You boys get downstairs. Mom brought back dessert and she's making some hot chocolate as we speak. I hope you guys like marshmallows and whipped cream." I smiled and looked over to Sebastian who had a light smile on his lips. He seemed happier already. There was nothing that I wanted more than Sebastian to have that smile on his lips forever._

* * *

It was kind of a bummer to wake up and find nobody lying next to me. The only thing Sebastian left was a note explaining that he should probably make his way back to his apartment before school but that he would see me after.

I looked over to the seat next to me to see the envelope from NYU. In all the commotion of last night, I had completely forgotten about the letter I was waiting for. I put it into my bag before walking inside the Lima Bean. I got a coffee before sitting down in a booth. Sebastian was working and would be done in 5 minutes, but I decided I would come inside to watch him perform.

"Alright guys, so this next song is my last for the day. It's an acoustic version of one of my favorite songs, so I hope you all enjoy it." Sebastian smiled at me before stringing his guitar.

_There was a time, I used to look into my father's eyes_  
_In a happy home, I was a king I had a gold throne_  
_Those days are gone, now the memories are on the wall_  
_I hear the sounds from the places where I was born_

_Up on the hill across the blue lake,_  
_That's where I had my first heartbreak_  
_I still remember how it all changed_  
_My father said_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_  
_See heaven's got a plan for you_  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_  
_See heaven's got a plan for you_  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

_There was a time, I met a boy of a different kind_  
_We ruled the world,_  
_Thought I'd never lose him out of sight_  
_We were so young_  
_I think of him now and then_  
_Still hear the song reminding me of a friend_

_Up on the hill across the blue lake,_  
_That's where I had my first heartbreak_  
_I still remember how it all changed_  
_My father said_

_Don't you worry, don't you worry child_  
_See heaven's got a plan for you_  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_  
_See heaven's got a plan for you_  
_Don't you worry, don't you worry now_

Most, if not all, of the people were clapping for Sebastian. It was actually a beautiful rendition of the original song.

"Thank you everyone. I'll see you all soon." Sebastian smiled and stood up before making his way over to me and kissing me. "Hey there stranger."

"Hey Seb. That was an awesome song. You killed it." I said as we started walking out of the Lima Bean.

"Thanks." He said, a confident smile on his face. I knew that the song must've been about his father, but I didn't want to ruin things by bringing it up. "So how have you been today? You stopped texting me." He said putting on a hurt face.

"Santana took away my phone because I wasn't paying enough attention during glee rehearsal. Finn stole it back for me so that she wouldn't go through all my texts."

"Always eventful with the New Directions gang, huh?" He said laughing.

"Sure is. Are you driving or am I driving?" I asked.

"I'll drive since you don't really know how to get to my place yet." I tossed Sebastian the keys as I got into the car. "This is weird being picked up by your boyfriend." He said grabbing my hand.

"Why? I've picked you up before."

"I know, but it just feels so…domesticated being picked up from work and then going home."

"That's true." I said smiling at him. "I like it though." Sebastian nodded but didn't take his eyes off the road. "Will Santana be there?"

"Not until later. I think she has plans with Brittany first. Plus she thinks we're christening the bed today so she wanted to give us time."

"Well, that can be arranged." I said slipping my hands onto his lap and winking at him.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Sebastian pressed harder on the gas, causing me to laugh realizing he wanted this badly. When we got to his apartment, I was actually surprised at how nice it was. Sebastian probably got the hint that I wasn't expecting this and rolled his eyes. "Did you think I lived in the hood or something?" He said laughing.

"No, but for someone who doesn't have money, supposedly, this is a really nice place."

"Thanks…I guess? Well, welcome to my humble abode."

"Words I'd never thought I'd here you say." I said placing down my backpack and coat.

"Shut up. So, let's show you to the only room you should really care about." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me to what I assumed would be his room.

"And what room would that be?"

"Mine of course." He said opening the door to his room. "This is where all the magic happens."

"Oh really? Well I haven't been here yet, so I don't see why magic is happening if I'm not here."

"Jeez, B. You're overthinking this! I was just kidding. I was hospitalized the day after I moved in and haven't been here until this morning, remember?"

"Oh…right." I said laughing. Before I could say anything else I was already pinned against the wall, Sebastian's lips pressed against mine.

"Wait." I said parting my lips from his and gasping for air. "I have something for you first."

"Can it wait?" He said, making his way down my jaw line and towards my neck.

"Nope." I said grabbing his face and kissing it again. I ran out to the living room to grab my bag before coming back into his room.

"Every time I think I'm going to get it in you always think of something more important. Kind of a damper on my self esteem B." Sebastian said throwing himself on his bed.

"That's not my fault!" I said pulling out the envelope.

"Yeah it is. You're butt is just too tempting and you wear jeans that perfectly compliments them. You know you do this to me."

"Hey, that's just an added bonus to jeans that I like!" I said sitting down next to him. I looked at the envelope before handing it to him.

"What's this?" He asked taking it from me.

"Just open it."

Sebastian opened the envelope and pulled out a letter. I was hoping that it was good news, but it could really have gone either way. Maybe I should have read the letter first. Suddenly, this was a really bad idea.

"What…wait, is this real?"

"In case you somehow didn't end up going to London, I wanted you to have a back up plan. I had to forge your signature and write an essay as well as illegally get your records sent to them, but I managed to send an application in your name. I hope you're not upset that I did it. NYU is really close to NYADA, so we'll be able to see each other every day. We can work together to make the money so we can both go to school. I mean, I guess I'm selfish for only applying for schools in New York, but I wanted you close to me." I could feel my cheeks turning red and I couldn't help but scratch my head nervously.

"Blaine…" Sebastian said still looking at the paper. "You did this for me?" Sebastian looked up at me with a confused expression written all over is face.

"What does it say?" I said rubbing his back.

"I've been accepted…I…I got a full ride." I didn't worry about him getting accepted, because I knew he had the grades, but the scholarship was an added bonus. Suddenly it felt as if everything was falling in to place.

"What?! That's incredible! Sebastian I'm so happy for you!" Sebastian threw his arms around me and brought me in close to him, resting his head against the side of mine. This hug was different; it was string, it was real, it showed me how appreciative he really was. I finally found the perfect

"You're amazing. I don't even know what to say. I can't believe you love me enough to do that for me. I don't know what I did to deserve such an amazing boyfriend." Sebastian took his head off of mine to look at me. "I love you so much." Sebastian leaned in and placed a kiss on my lips, letting our lips linger on each other's. "You're my everything, Blaine."

"I love you too." I said leaning backwards and pulling him on top of me. Sebastian took off my shirt before taking off his own, analyzing me up and down before pinning my hands above my head and working on unbuttoning my pants. He placed kisses starting from my belly button and made his way up to my nipple. Sebastian bit down slightly, causing me to moan in pleasure. I ran my fingers through Sebastian's hair with one hand while my other hand travelled down his back and into his pants.

Sebastian began grinding onto to me as his mouth left marks on my neck. I couldn't stop the moan that escaped my mouth when Sebastian undid my pants and held my length. He slowly started pumping me with his hand while slipping out of his own pants. When his mouth left my lips and made it's way down to my length, I needed to bite into a pillow in order to stop myself from being too loud. The feeling of the warmth and wetness of his mouth felt as if it was the first time I had ever been given head by Sebastian, yet somehow it also felt familiar. It had been so long since I had Sebastian like this that I wanted to appreciate every second of it. I tried as much as I could not to be too eager, knowing all to well that it wouldn't take long until I was overwhelmed and lost my judgment.

Sebastian's mouth left my length, causing me to groan and practically plead for his mouth to be on me again. "Are we…" Sebastian whispered into my ear before sucking lightly on my earlobe. "If you don't want to, we can sto-"

"No." I said interrupting him. "It's been way too long." And it really had been. I felt Sebastian smirk against my skin before reaching into his nightstand. "So I'm guessing you were planning on this?" I said turning him over on his back and pressing my lips against his.

"Not necessarily," He said when my mouth moved down to his collarbone. "But a man can dream." I bit down rougher than normal when as he was speaking, eliciting a loud moan from him. I decided that I would work him up a little more before we got into it, so I made my way down to his length, leaving a trail of sloppy kisses and little red marks from the light sucking on his skin. Sebastian bucked his hips when my mouth wrapped around his throbbing dick. I ran my hand along his stomach and found my way to his hand to take the condom. When I ripped it open, I spent no time in placing it on him.

"Are you sure you're up for this? You're still healing." I said, letting the voice of reason make its way through this cloud of lust I was drowning in. I didn't want to hurt him after all.

"I need this B. I haven't been inside of you in so long, I don't know if I remember what it even feels like." Sebastian said winking at me. He sat up and wrapped his hand behind my neck, bringing my closer for a heated kiss. It had been a while since I last had sex, and it went without say that I was a little _unaccustomed_ to it. I knew it would hurt and that I probably needed to prepare better, but I needed this and I needed this now.

Sebastian rested on a stack of pillows, positioning himself so that I could ride him better. "I've never done this." I admitted turning slightly red.

"It's okay." He said grabbing my hand and kissing the back of it. "If you want me to do the work, I'm okay with that." He said smiling at me. Normally, I preferred Sebastian's body on top of mine, but I wanted the first time (in a long time at least) to be different. I wanted to give Sebastian the break this time.

I positioned myself on top of his length, using my hand to guide him inside of me. As soon as the tip entered, I could feel sharp pain surging through my body, but the immense feeling of pleasure masked over it.

I started slow, still getting accustomed to Sebastian inside of me. The best part was probably watching the reaction I was getting from Sebastian; his face looked tormented, hungry for me to go faster. When I started picking up the pace, Sebastian could barely contain the sounds coming out of him. Not to say that I wasn't just as bad at keeping quiet as he was. Sebastian used his hands to pump us at rhythm, getting us closer and closer to the end.

"I'm close." I said, bringing him in for a sloppy kiss. Not my favorite, but they were _hot. _

A few hard bucks from Sebastian and I was lost in a world filled with lust and pleasure, a place that I never wanted to leave. "Sorry." I muttered into his ear as I leaned against him for support.

"Oh god. B-Blaine!" And then there was one more person in my world of guilty pleasures; Sebastian. In a loud gasp, we both fell backwards, my body on top of his. I rolled off of him, realizing that the sticky mess was now on both of us. "Wow." Sebastian said running his hands through his hair. "Better than I remember it. My imagination couldn't compare to that." Sebastian said leaning down and kissing my forehead. "I…I uh, came inside. I don't know if that's…"

"It's fine." I muttered out somewhat unintelligibly. I moved in closer and intertwined our legs as I wrapped my arm around him. Sebastian extended his arm so that I could rest my head.

"I love you." Sebastian whispered. I wanted to say it back but I was exhausted and sleep was slowly taking over my body. Instead, I nuzzled in closer, hoping that he would understand. I don't even remember when I lost finally lost consciousness.

I wasn't exactly sure how long I had been out, but when I woke up Sebastian wasn't in the room. I got up and looked for my clothes so that I could put it on only to realize that I was already in shorts and a t-shirt. Sebastian must have cleaned me up and dressed me while I was asleep. Somehow that embarrassed me, just a little.

It took me a minute to realize where I was, but when I was finally oriented I decided to check the living room. I walked outside and the smell of breakfast completely dominated my nose. It smelt _so _good, but I really hope it wasn't the morning because I didn't even call my parents to let them know.

I didn't mind the site in front of me. Sebastian was in the kitchen in nothing but shorts. Suddenly I wasn't craving food anymore; all I wanted was his toned, muscular body on mine. "Hey there sleepy head." Sebastian said turning his head from the frying pan. Sebastian had a warm smile on his face, a smile that said 'I'm completely happy right now' and I hoped he was. "I hope you don't mind breakfast for dinner."

"Hey." I said rubbing my eyes and walking over to him. Sebastian wrapped his arm around me while making sure the food didn't burn with the other. He leaned down and placed a kiss on my lips before laughing. "What's so funny?" I said slightly confused.

"Your hair." I turned around to see where the voice was coming from and saw Santana and Britt sitting on the couch snuggled up under a blanket. How did I pass by them and not even realize they were there?

I felt my eyes go wide; my hair was probably a disaster. I knew I was turning a shade of red, judging from Santana and Britt's laughter. "Crap, I should go shower." I said as I was turning around but was stopped by Sebastian.

"You look fine. Adorable." He said winking at me. "The foods almost ready anyways. We can shower before bed."

"I have to ask my mom first."

"Already taken care of. She called your phone while you were sleeping but I didn't want to wake you up so I just told her you'd be spending the night here."

"I don't have clothes."

"Also already taken care of. When Santana and Britt came back I drove to your place to get some clothes for you. It's in my room."

"You're the best." I said leaning up and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "How long have I been out?"

"5 hours." Britt said. "But it's okay, you haven't missed too much."

"I'm guessing Sebastian went all out on you? I mean it must have been months of torture not being inside of each other." Santana said shrugging. "A sex deprived Sebastian is not something I want to deal with, so thank you Blaine."

"Santana!" I said rolling my eyes. While each statement was true, it was still embarrassing.

"Hey, we deserved it." Sebastian said as he shut off the stove. "It had been a long, _long_, time."

"Plus we had reason to celebrate." I said remembering the events before we had sex. "Did you tell them?"

"I thought I'd let you do it since you're the reason any of it is happening."

"What's going on?" Britt asked standing up and coming over to us, Santana following behind her.

"Sebastian was accepted at NYU!" I said smiling up at him. I couldn't stop but admire how amazing he looked with a little red in his cheeks.

"That's amazing!" Britt said hugging him tightly.

"That's incredible! Congratulations!" Santana added.

"I shouldn't be celebrated, it should be Blaine. He's the one who did all of this. He applied for me and got me accepted." Sebastian said wrapping his arm around me and kissing the side of my head. "But let's eat!" Sebastian said.

"I'm so excited for breakfast food. It's my favorite, even though it's still confusing." Brittany said nodding her head as if she was agreeing with herself.

"Good, then you better not leave any." Sebastian said winking at her.

When breakfast, or dinner, or whatever you want to call it was over, we spent the next few hours doing homework and watching TV, not that any of us were paying attention to it; we were all having too much fun laughing and catching up. "Thanks again for dinner Sebastian." Santana said standing up with Britt. "But I think it's time for us to hit the hay."

"No problem. Have a good night girls." Sebastian said giving Santana a look. Britt grabbed her hand and dragged her into their room, not before giving Sebastian and I a goodnight kiss.

"Oh and boys," Santana said popping her head out of her room. "Keep it down in there, okay? I don't want to hear Blaine screaming your name in the middle of the night." Sebastian grabbed a pillow and threw it at her, only to hit the door as Santana was closing it.

"You know how she is." He said giving me an apologetic look.

"That I do." I said laughing and shaking my head.

"You ready to shower?" Sebastian asked standing up and extending his arm to help me up from the ground. I nodded my head and shut off the lights before making our way into his room. After a quick, warm shower we were cuddled in bed together waiting until sleep took over us again.

"Seb…"

"What's wrong?" Sebastian asked suddenly becoming fully aware of everything.

"Nothing, it's just that…I'm sore." I couldn't stop from turning a deep shade of red when Sebastian started laughing. "I'm serious! Tomorrow is going to suck! Plus I have the stupid calendar shoot. I might not even go to school."

"I'm sorry about you being sore." He said kissing my exposed collarbone and chest. "But I can't do much about it. I can give you a massage if you'd like." I shook my head; I was already too comfortable. "As for tomorrow, what calendar shoot and why wouldn't you go to school?"

"Santana decided it would be a good idea to raise money for nationals by producing and selling calendars with the guys from glee club half naked." I said turning over onto my stomach.

"Why don't you want to go to school?" He said propping up on one shoulder and his other hand exploring my bare back. The way his fingers ghosted over my skin sent a shiver down my entire spine.

"I…it's nothing I'm just stupid."

"Nothing you do or say is stupid, Blaine." Sebastian said placing more kisses on my back as if appreciating everything there was to me. It made me feel loved actually. "Tell me, you know I can get it out of you." I felt Sebastian's lips form a smirk on my skin.

"I'm just not comfortable with my body. I don't want to expose myself like that. It even bothered me at first when we started dating. Remember the night in the pool? I mean look at you. You're practically sculpted out of marble with your perfect body. I didn't think I was up to par for you."

"Blaine." Sebastian let go of me and stopped placing kisses along my spine to sit up. He seemed upset. "I don't ever want to hear you speak like that_. _Do you realize you are every mans, well the gay ones, and every woman's, well the delusional ones who think they have a chance with you, dream come true. And somehow you're here with me. You're amazing, you're beautiful, you're talented…you're perfectly imperfect. Why haven't you ever mentioned you felt this way to me?"

"Well because the first thing you told me that day was I had nothing to be shy about, so I grew comfortable around you."

"Let me put it this way; Who am I?" Sebastian asked.

"What do you mean…?"

"Who am I?" He said again.

"Sebastian…"

"Right! Now, what does Sebastian go for?"

"I'm confused."

"Sebastian goes for the best." He tilted his head to look at me. "Who is Sebastian with?"

"Me?" I said, hoping that I was keeping up with his weird train of thought.

"Precisely! So what does that mean about you?" He said grabbing my hand.

"I don't know…" I was lost.

"It means that you're the best." He said leaning down and kissing me. "I only go for the best. And I'm with you. Which means that _you _are the best. You're perfect just the way you are, because the way you are is better than anyone else out there. And I love you for that. Now, if Sebastian loves you above all else, doesn't that make you special? You have no reason to be embarrassed about anything B."

"Shut up." I said rolling my eyes. "You're so cheesy. And somehow cute. But arrogant as well."

"Hey!" He said furrowing his eyebrows. "I thought a boyfriend who says cheesy, romantic things is what you wanted? My arrogance is a talent, by the way." He said rolling his eyes.

"I never said I didn't like it." I winked at him before giving him a bright smile. Just like that, all my worries were gone and I felt comfortable again. "Thank you." I said bringing him down under the covers with me. "And I guess it's a good thing that I meet up to your standards then, huh?"

"Got that right." He said playfully tickling me. "But, you're above and beyond anything I could have dreamed of."

This was the Sebastian that I loved. The Sebastian who was open about his feelings. The Sebastian that was playful, and caring, and loving. The Sebastian that completed me.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44: Keep Your Friends Close**

**A/N: Reviews are more than welcomed! I'll try to update again tomorrow, but I don't promise anything after that until after thursday :( I hope you guys enjoy! By the way, I hope it isn't too hard to follow the back-and-forth point of views. I don't tell you what point of view it is, but I hope the first sentence after the line break tells you who the POV is! I want to get both Sebastian's take and Blaine's take on this relationship :)**

"Blaine, answer your phone." We still had an hour of sleep left until we both had to get up, and I wanted to make use of that time. However, someone had to interrupt my sleep by calling Blaine. Sometimes it sucked being a light sleeper. Actually, it usually sucked to be a light sleeper. Blaine let out an unintelligible sound which I assumed was either a no, or he was unaware I was even talking to him. I reached over him to grab his phone and answered it, not really caring enough to see who it was. "What?"

"Well good morning to you too Blaine." The voice came over the phone.

"It's not Blaine. It's Sebastian. And we're sleeping."

"Are you always grumpy this early in the morning?"

"Yes. Now who is this?"

"It's Finn. Blaine and I were supposed to get coffee this morning and he told me to call him to wake him up." Was it weird that it made me somewhat jealous that some guy was calling my boyfriend this early in the morning? For coffee? I mean, the guy did forgive me for making nudes of him and threatening to place them on the internet if Rachel competed at regionals last year, so I guess I could let this one slide.

"I'll let him know."

"You're not actually going to tell him are you?"

"Nope." Before he could say anything else, I hung up the phone and put it on the nightstand. I repositioned myself (now that I couldn't find my comfortable position) and pulled Blaine in closer. It was weird, but feeling him pressed against me brought me a sort of security.

"Who was it?" Blaine said half asleep. He turned himself over so that he was facing me, despite his eyes remaining closed.

"Telemarketer." I lied.

"Sebastian."

"It was that kid Finn." Blaine's eyes suddenly opened and he shot up.

"Crap. I'm getting coffee with him, I forgot." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Don't worry I cancelled for you. Come back to bed." I said bringing him back down, still not willing to fully open my eyes.

"Seb!" He said frowning.

"I'm kidding!" I turned over onto my other side facing away from Blaine. "If you'd rather go get coffee with some guy than stay in a warm bed with your boyfriend, that's your choice." I said crossing my arms and let out a loud huff.

"I think you'll find it in you to forgive me." Blaine sneaked his hand around me and was ghosting his fingers over my stomach, instantly raising little bumps on my skin. Blaine leaned in and kissed my neck. "Don't be jealous."

"I'm not." I said turning my head to half way glance at him. "I'm just saying we could stay here and make better use of your time. I'm sure what I have in mind will wake you up a lot more than coffee will." I turned over so that I was lying on my back; Blaine smiled and sat on top of me, holding my hands above me head.

"I can't." He said leaning down and whispering it into my ear. Just when I thought I was actually going to get what I wanted.

"Tease."

"You love me." Blaine said standing up and walking towards the mirror. "God I look horrible."

"No you don't." I said crossing my arms behind my head. Blaine threw off his shirt before heading towards the bathroom. "You know, you should really show off your arms more. They're nice to look at."

"Thanks." He said brushing his teeth. "But I don't really wear sleeveless things. Besides, no one I really want to impress but you."

"Do you want a ride to school?" I asked getting out of bed and stretching.

"No I'll be okay."

"What're you up to afterschool?"

"Finn and I are going to the music store to look through music for nationals ideas. I don't know what time that'll be over, but I'll call you after okay?" He's hanging out with Finn again? I said I would let the first one slide, not the second one.

"Sounds like a plan. I'm hanging out with Hunter today." Well, he didn't know it yet, but we would be. I missed the guy.

"What're you two doing?" He said running back and forth collecting his things.

"Not sure yet. We might just hangout here or something."

"Well, have fun. Tell Hunter I said hi. Oh, and don't forget dinner with Cooper and Julie tonight!"

"I won't."

Blaine walked over to me and kissed me. "I'll see you later."

"Bye B. Love you."

"Love you too." Blaine smiled before making his way out of the apartment.I tried taking advantage of the hour I had left, but I couldn't really fall back asleep. I walked into the kitchen to make some coffee and start making breakfast when Britt walked out.

"Morning Britt. Sleep well?"

"I did. What about you?" She said walking over and kissing me on the cheek.

"Same. Do you want coffee? Help yourself to anything you want. I was about to make eggs and toast if you'd like."

"Thanks Sebby, but I need to go home before school so I'm going home now. My mom says Lord Tubbington was being a brat last night, and when she woke up this morning there was white powder leading to my room which means that he's either using the easy bake oven I got him last Christmas, or he's using drugs again."

"Let's hope it's not the latter." I said smiling at her. "Is Santana awake?" Normally I would comment on Brittany's insane logic, but her innocence was something to be desired.

"She's getting ready. Well, I'll see you soon!" Britt came over to hug me before making her way to the door.

"Bye Britt!" I called as she closed the door. I took a quick shower and got ready before Santana was even done. After calling goodbye, I started my drive to Dalton. When I arrived, I was pleasantly surprised to see that Hunter was outside on a table drinking coffee and reading a newspaper. It made the search that much easier.

Hunter didn't notice me approaching so I snuck up behind him and leaned down to his ear. "You look like an old man."

The jump that I got out of Hunter is exactly what I was expecting and hoping for. "Christ! Why do you do that?"

"Because it's funny." I said grabbing his bagel and taking a bite. I wasn't hungry, but teasing Hunter was something that I liked to do on my free time. "Don't be a sourpuss."

"We both hate mornings, Bas, I don't understand why you're so happy before class has even started."

"It's a good day. Is it so wrong that I'm happy?" I said rolling my eyes. "Anyways, what're you doing after school today?"

"I…I uh have a date." I raised an eyebrow, half upset that I wasn't the apple of his eye anymore, and half intrigued as to who this new man was.

"Do tell? Is he better looking than me?" I said putting on a pout.

"_She _is very attractive." He said taking a sip from his coffee.

"You're into transvestites now?" I said not really caring much about his emphasis on she.

"The date is with a girl."

"Stop lying. Why would you date a girl?" I asked suddenly interested in why it was with a girl and not a guy.

"I came here and I told everyone that I wasn't even remotely bicurious. That was until I met you." He said shaking his head. "But it was just a phase. My parent's set me up with this girl, and besides, everyone just assumes we hooked up but we never confirmed it, so the whole "not even remotely bicurious" thing still goes. The body shot I took off of you can be excused as an act of being drunk."

"You can't tell me you didn't enjoy it when we did it. Why would your parents set you up with a girl, and why would you want everyone to believe you were straight?"

"Sebastian, my parents don't know I'm gay. Hell, I didn't even know I was gay until I hooked up with you. I still think I might not even be…I come from a military background; telling my parents would make me an outcast and pretty much hated by my entire family. They would never accept me."

"Hunter you have to be honest with them. You can't just pretend to be somebody you're not."

"You don't understand." Hunter said pushing his chair back and standing up. He gathered his things and started walking away but I caught up with him.

"Dude, don't be mad. I'm just trying to help. How about this, you cancel on the dumb broad you have a date with and hang out with me. We haven't hung out in a while."

"Is your boyfriend giving you enough time to hang out with me now?" He said scoffing.

"Listen." I said stopping him from walking. "I know that what happened between us wasn't fair to you…I was using you during the times that I didn't have Blaine, and I'm apologizing because you didn't deserve it. But you can't be mad at Blaine, it's not his fault. Well, technically it is…anyways, I love him, but I also love you. It's just that I love you more like a bro."

"You don't have to apologize." He said walking by me. "I let it happen."

"Hunter wait." I said grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn around. "I don't apologize. You know I don't. But I do take responsibility for everything that I did to you. It wasn't fair that I made you my rebound. I want us to stay friends though, please? I can't say I have many of those." I said nudging him.

"We can stay friends." He said half smiling at me. "And like I said, I didn't stop you when it was happening."

"That's all I ask for." I said putting my hands in my pockets. "Anyways, I have class but I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye." Hunter turned around and walked the other direction. The way I ended things with Hunter back when we would hook up was sloppy, but there was nothing really there. At least not for me. Normally I wouldn't feel bad, but this was Hunter and I actually did care for him. I turned around to see Hunter was already gone.

* * *

"I can't believe I did that." I said wrapping my bathrobe around myself.

"Why?" Sam asked putting his arm over my shoulder. "We're going to be the money makers, you know that."

"I guess." I said shrugging. Sebastian's talk helped, but I was still slightly uncomfortable. The photo shoot had just finished and we were getting dressed to go to glee rehearsal.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about." He said throwing my shirt at me.

"Easy for you to say, you have an incredible body." I felt my cheeks turning red at the compliment that wasn't really supposed to come out. I had a crush on Sam in the past, but he was straight, and I had Sebastian.

"What can I say?" Sam said flexing his arms. "These babies are my pride and joy. And, not to sound gay, no offense, but you're a good-looking guy Blaine. Your embarrassment is completely unwarranted. I, on the other hand, probably won't make it anywhere else but the modeling business." I wasn't sure if that was a compliment or insult to himself. Knowing Sam, it was probably a compliment.

"You're more than just your body Sam."

"Easy for you to say," Funny, I just said that. "You have talent and you're charming. Most things that come easily to you don't come easily to others."

"Oh please, you're one to talk." I said rolling my eyes. "You're insanely talented. And you're impressions make all the girls swoon."

"I'm not New York material though. Not even sure if I'm Los Angeles material either. I have no idea what I'm doing with the rest of my life."

"Hey." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. "It'll all fall into place. I'll help you." Sam brought me into a hug, and as he let go I could see that his eyes were slightly watery. I guess this was really beating him up. Everyone heard about the low scores Sam got on the SATs, but there were so many other great things about him that it really wasn't worth him beating himself up about.

"You're a true bro, you know that?" He said patting my back and closing his locker.

"So are you." I said picking up my backpack and making our way out of the locker room. When we got into the choir room, we saw that we were the lasts one in.

"Alright guys. Take a seat. As you know, next weekend is the wedding between Ms. Pillsbury and I. So, I was thinking that these next few days we could spend time working on numbers that you guys will perform at the wedding. Finn told me most of you guys have already started working on a number." Mr. Schue's wedding was right around the corner, and everyone was anticipating the date. The seniors would all be returning as well, so everyone was pretty excited.

"Are we still going to between the sheets after school?" Finn whispered while Mr. Schue was talking.

"Definitely. Do you want me to drive?"

"I can take us if you want." I nodded before turning my attention back to Mr. Schue.

"Does anyone have a number they have prepared and want to show us?" Sugar and the girls raised their hands and made their way to the front.

* * *

It was the last period of the day and I was sitting next to Hunter in the last row, because somehow that demonstrated that we were the cool kids in the class. Nick and Jeff were sitting in the seat in front of us, giving me the perfect shield so that I could use my phone.

_**How's glee club? –Sebastian**_

**How did you know I was in glee club right now? –Blaine**

**_I know when I can and can't text you during the school day, and I know that glee club is one of the few times you'll actually answer. Gotta take advantage of the little time I have. My boyfriend is a popular guy. The only disadvantage; its hard to get his attention. ;) –Sebastian_ **

I looked over at Hunter to see that he was staring outside the window, not really caring much about anything. It bothered me how upset he was and how uninterested he seemed with me. I had Blaine and I would never cheat on him, but Hunter was like a guilty pleasure.

"Hunt…Hunt…Hunter." I said, my whispering progressively getting louder.

"Sebastian, is there something you'd like to share?" The teacher, who I don't even know her name, called from the front. Hunter finally decided to turn his head to look at me.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though." After clearing her throat, she turned around again to draw on the board.

"Did you consider my offer?"

"I'm not cancelling this date Sebastian." He said shaking his head.

"I don't have plans after school since lacrosse was cancelled. What am I supposed to do by myself?"

"Make more friends. I'm not just going to be here waiting to hang out when Blaine isn't around." Hunter stopped playing with his pencil when he said that, probably because he felt betrayed by his own word vomit. "Besides, I'm sure there are a hundred other things you could do." The way he said it implied, or at least I thought it implied, my hand and mini me.

"So many other things to do than to touch myself Hunter." I said letting out a small laugh. All I got in return was a half ass smile that was evidently forced. I never let anyone giving me the cold shoulder effect me. Why should I should I start now? Normally when the bell rings Hunter and I would leave together, but by the time I looked back up from getting my backpack, he was already gone. I looked down at my phone and saw that Blaine had texted me back.

**That is true. But I always have time for you silly. -Blaine**

**Sam says hi. –Blaine**

_**Hi Sam. –Sebastian**_

"So what song are we doing to warm up?" Nick said as I walked into the common room.

"I have a song." Hunter said plugging in his iPod. "Jeff, be my duet partner."

"Don't _I_ usually do duets with you?" I said sitting down on the edge of a desk and raising an eyebrow.

"We have to give other people opportunities as well. If we want to win against that sad excuse of a glee club from McKinley, then we need everyone to be at their best." Hunter said taking off his blazer and rolling his sleeves. He turned around to face away from me and towards the rest of the Warblers.

"That sad excuse of a glee club has our former captain. Not to mention they are the reigning national champions."

"Sebastian." Hunter said slamming down his fist on the table. "You need to decide whether you're with us or against us. You're going soft on those McKinley kids, the same kids you despised last year."

"I can be friends with both. Blaine is on the other team, Hunter, I owe it to him." I said standing up.

"What team are you on, Sebastian?"

"What team are _you _on, Hunter?" I knew it was a low blow to throw him under the bus with the whole being-gay-but-not-really-thing, but I was pissed. I could see Hunters muscle tense, but by the time I found a reason to give a fuck, I had already left.

"Sebastian, wait!" Of course Hunter would send his lackeys Nick and Jeff to chase after me.

"If Hunter wants to talk he can talk to me himself." I said not slowing down for them.

"He didn't ask us to talk to you." Jeff said catching up and doing his signature hair flip. _Gay. _"What the hell is wrong with you guys? It's been so tense around you guys all day. What is the team supposed to do if our captains are fighting? This isn't how to prepare for nationals."

"Yeah man, it sucks seeing you guys like this. Can't you just hug it out or whatever?" Nick added.

"I'm not the hugging type." Half true. I really wasn't, only with a few people. And by few I mean Brittany and Blaine. Occasionally Santana.

"He needs you Sebastian." Nick said, looking genuinely worried. "We pretend we don't know, but Hunter has been pretty down lately. Which means it's a shit show for us."

"We act like we don't know what this is all about. But we know he's pissed because Blaine has you, and not him."

"He's not gay." I said turning around to finally look at them.

"You don't have to lie to us." Jeff said.

"Yeah, we kind of heard you guys. All the time." Nick said playfully shuddering. "Normally I would assume it was you and some other dude, but it was only Hunter when Blaine wasn't around."

"I'm not lying." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Up to you whether or not you want to believe me."

"Are we going to convince you to come back to practice?" Jeff asked. Truth be told, I didn't want to. But I did need to make up for all the missed time. Putting my hands in my pockets was like a sign now; the second I placed my hands into my pockets, Jeff and Nick both smiled and high fived. I conceded and decided to follow them back to rehearsal.

"What're you guys doing after school today?" I asked trailing behind them.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I need to make more friends."

"Aren't we already your friends?" Jeff asked looking at me with a confused expression.

"I mean…I guess." I said shrugging it off. "I'm hanging out with you guys then." It was pitiful really. I didn't ever need to find friends to make the time go by, but now all I seemed to do was want more friends.

_Crap_.

"Are you coming Saturday?" Jeff asked.

"To what?"

"Warblers party. You should bring the New Directions. I feel like that would be fun."

"Where is it?"

"My house." Nick said.

"I'll be there I guess. Not so sure about the New Directions though. Don't think Hunter would like that."

"My party. My guests. Screw if Hunter wants them there or not, I do."

"If you say so." I said shrugging as we walked back into the common room.

* * *

"What about this one?" Finn said pulling out another piece of sheet music.

"Finn, are you even reading them before you pull them out? This is nationals, we have to be on our A game."

"Everything I suggest you turn down." He said throwing his hands up in defeat.

"Everything you suggest is classic or soft rock, songs that only you can knock out of the ball park. You're not competing, remember?"

"I miss competing. I miss the joy of being in a group. All the graduates have gone their own ways and I'm stuck at McKinley."

"I thought you liked teaching glee club."

"I do." He said putting down the piece of sheet music and making his way to the other side of the stand. "I just can't help but feel like a failure."

"You led us to a regionals victory; that's pretty impressive. You're a natural born leader Finn. You just need to find your calling if you don't think teaching glee club is what you want to do."

"I don't know." He said sighing as if in defeat. "I love music. I love to perform. But I'm clearly not New York material. And Los Angeles isn't appealing to me."

"There are other places to go if you want to be around show biz." I said handing him a piece of sheet music. "Why don't you think New York is a good fit for you?"

"It's just so fast paced and…broadwayish... It suits Rachel and Kurt, but I feel like I'd be the odd one out there."

"Have you looked at any schools you might like?" Finn shook his head. "Do you have any idea what you might want to study?" Finn shook his head again. Looks like there was someone else besides Sam who was completely lost. "Don't worry, it'll all fall into place. I'll help you!" I really hope my confidence didn't come back and bite me later.

"You would do that?"

"Of course I would. You've done a lot for me Finn." I extended my fist so that he could bump it, which he did after he put on his half smile.

"I didn't know you guys would be here!" Someone said from behind me. I turned around to see the Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, and Unique standing there.

"Hey! What're you guys doing here?"

"We're looking for music to perform at the wedding." Unique said.

"I'm here because I need to find an easy song to teach Ryder here how to play the guitar." Jake said putting his arm over Ryder.

"We're going to Bread Stix after if you guys want to come. Artie, Santana, Britt, Sam and Tina are meeting us there." Marley said.

"I'd love to, but I already have dinner plans." I said giving them an apologetic look.

"What about you Finn?" Ryder asked.

"Sure, I'll go. But I'm not leaving here until we find a song for nationals." Everyone agreed and they all helped us look for sheet music.

* * *

"Well aren't you a site for sore eyes." I said when Blaine opened the door.

"I could say the same." He said pulling me into a hug. "You know what I realized today?"

"What?" I said kissing him and closing the door behind me.

"The clothes you chose for me were all green. I didn't realize I was wearing your favorite color."

"It took you all day to figure that out?"

"Well I didn't really realize it until Tina pointed it out." Blaine grabbed my hand and led me towards the outside patio. "Since it's still pretty warm we thought it would be a good idea to have a cookout."

"Sounds good to me." When we walked outside, I saw that Julie and Cooper were manning the grill. "Hey guys!"

"Sebby! It's about time you get here."

"Sorry." I said bumping fists with Cooper. "Julie, beautiful as ever I see." I said hugging her.

"You look handsome yourself." She said analyzing me up and down.

"I'm digging this look Sebastian. I usually only see you in either your blazer's uniform or under Blaine's sheets." I was wearing skinny red jeans with a blue, white and red plaid shit. I normally dress like this, so I didn't understand the compliments. Was it because of the grey beanie I was wearing?

"Cooper!" Julie and Blaine said at the same time.

"Thanks Coop." I said letting out a small laugh.

"I didn't know you used glasses." Blaine said giving me a confused look.

"Shit! I completely forgot I had them on!" I only use glasses when I'm alone; I usually wear contacts. In all honesty, I only wore my glasses today because of the little adventure Nick, Jeff and I went on.

_"I'm not saying that zombies isn't entertaining and all, but how about we stir up a little trouble?" I said throwing myself onto Nick's bed and completely unmaking it._

_"Stop being a bad influence Seb." Jeff said sitting down on his bed._

_"I say we go undercover and do a little investigating; Hunter has a date with some chick today. Let's follow him and see what he's up to."_

_"You sound like a child Sebastian. Now get off my bed."_

_"Not true. And No." I said throwing a pillow at him. Throwing pillows was my shit. Gay… Anyways, where were we? _

_"Wait, Hunter is going with a girl?" Jeff asked, a look of confusion crossing his already dopey face. _

_"I told you he wasn't gay." _

I felt like Malfoy with his two friends, whatever their names were. Nick and Jeff told me that my glasses didn't really count as a disguise, but it's all I could come up with in such a short notice. Stupid Hunter wasn't even at Bread Stix when we showed up.

"Why don't you always wear them? They suit you." Julie said.

"They make me look like a nerd."

"I say use them." Cooper said.

"Maybe." I said. Blaine handed me a beer, eliciting a confused look from my part.

"It's okay." He said taking some of his wine cooler. "Mom and dad said it was fine to drink as long as we didn't get out of hand."

"Jokes on you Sebastian. If you let Blaine finish that wine cooler you might have a sloppy Blaine running around. It'll be your responsibility to take care of him."

"Cooper!" Blaine yelled again. Something told me that wouldn't be the last 'Cooper!' I'd be hearing that night.

"I'm kidding little brother! Go inside and get the condiments, the foods almost done." Blaine sighed but walked inside to get the things.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" I asked placing the beer down and walking over to Julie.

"No sweetie, just take a seat. There's nothing left to really do."

The cookout actually turned out to be a lot more fun than I had anticipated. We sat around playing card games and laughing at all the stories we had to tell. Back home, I had a pool and I had a grill, but it was mostly just for show. Any get together my father threw involved catering and waiters. This was a nice change; I enjoyed spending time with Blaine and his family. We all sat around as the sunset and watched the stars which were just becoming visible.

"I want smores." Blaine said standing up.

"Good idea. I'll help you." Julie said getting up and trailing behind him.

"Hard to believe you'll be leaving tomorrow." I said as Cooper and I started the fire. Cooper had become somewhat like routine; I would see him every day. I had gotten accustomed to it.

"It's crazy." He said lighting the match. "Although I'm glad this all happened. Mostly because I feel like I can say that Blaine is my best friend. He's not just my brother."

"Blaine told me about how your relationship used to be. I know he's going to miss you. He talked about you in his sleep last night."

"I'm going miss him too." Cooper said reclining back on his chair. Something about Cooper's eyes told me that he was a lot more upset than he let on to me. "Just…make sure to take care of him, okay? He means the world to me Sebastian. I don't want him to be hurt again."

"I'll watch out for him. I promise." Cooper gave me a half smile and nodded his head. He still seemed pretty upset about having to leave.

"I'm sure it goes without say that if you hurt him, you'll be dealing with me, right?"

"What're you guys talking about?" Blaine said coming back out with all the necessary ingredients to a smore. I assumed at least, I've never had one.

"Just threatening the life of your boyfriend." Cooper said nonchalantly. Blaine gave me a confused look when I started laughing.

"Here you go!" Julie said handing me a long stick.

"I'm…actually not sure what to do." I said feeling myself turning slightly red. Not red enough for them to call me out, but I felt my cheeks heating up.

"You've never made a smore?"

"I've never been camping either."

"What?!" Cooper said, as his eyes grew wide. "This has to change. ASAP." Blaine made me my smore, which was absolutely delicious.

"This is so good." I felt my phone vibrate, but decided to ignore it. I wanted to spend as much time with Coop as I could. He was honestly like a brother to me now. As well as Julie; she was such a genuinely kind person.

"Told ya." Blaine said kissing my cheek. "Want another?"

"I'm okay for now." I said taking the last bite of my smore. After a while of sharing more stories and laughing more than I think I've ever laughed, we all went inside to see a movie.

"I think we should say our goodbyes now." Cooper said when the movie was over.

"What? Why? Won't I see you in the morning?" Blaine asked.

"We have a 5 am flight back to Los Angeles. We don't want to wake you up that early."

"No, I do want you to wake me up."

"You have school squirt, sorry." Cooper pulled Blaine's head down so that he could wrestle with him.

"Coop I'm serious." Blaine said getting out of his hold.

"Blaine, don't be so upset. I'll see you soon enough." Cooper said. I knew Cooper was upset too, but he didn't want to show it.

"This sucks Coop. I hate saying goodbyes. Especially to you and Julie. Why can't you guys stay?"

"You know our careers are established in Cali. I want to stay, I really do. But even if I did stay, what would I do when you and Sebastian leave Julie and I for New York?"

"Cooper that's forever away. It's still irrelevant."

"It'll be here before you know it." Something about how Cooper said it made me think there was something behind him saying that. Was he upset that Blaine would be an adult living in the city soon? I wasn't going to say anything. I wouldn't exactly know what it was like to say goodbye to a brother, but I had an idea. "But, because I know you, and I knew you would be upset, we got you these." Cooper pulled out two tickets from his back pocket. "Well, it was Julie's idea. These are for you and Sebastian."

"What are they?" I asked taking mine.

"Well, we want you and Blaine to visit us in Los Angeles but I know ticket prices are steep and you guys have to save for your move to New York, so we decided to buy you guys tickets so that you can come visit us whenever you get a chance."

"Julie, thank you." Blaine said hugging her. "This is awesome!"

"Yeah guys, this is incredible. We'll definitely make use of these tickets soon." I said.

"Don't forget about us okay?" Cooper said hugging Blaine. "You have to video chat us all the time and I expect to be kept up to date with whatever trouble you two are causing. You know I'm here for whatever you need."

"You got it." I said as Cooper brought me in for a hug. I guess I could add Cooper to the people I didn't mind hugging.

"But enough with being melodramatic. We have to go to bed and I suggest you boys do the same." Cooper said messing with Blaine's hair.

"I'm waking up before you leave. I don't care what you say." Blaine said as we all walked up the stairs.

"If you say so." Cooper said shrugging. I walked into Blaine's room so that I could give them some privacy, but I still heard everything they were saying. "Little brother, I love you. You know that right?"

"I love you too Coop."

"We're more than just brothers though, right? We're friends."

"That's all I ever wanted." After saying goodnight, Blaine walked into the room. "I'm sorry I'm being a debby downer."

"You're not." I said tapping the spot next to me. "You have all the reason in the world to be upset. He's your brother and you love him. Of course it's going to hurt having to say goodbye to him."

"I know." Blaine said as he rested against my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair, caressing him and hoping that somehow I could make him feel better. "How was your day?" He asked after a while of sitting there listening to nothing but the sound of our breathing.

"It was alright." I said not really wanting to delve into what happened with Hunter. I remembered then that I had a text from someone.

**Didn't you say that Hunter kid was gay? –Santana**

_**Yeah, why? –Sebastian**_

**Way to answer me ****_hours _****later…and I asked because I thought I saw him with some girl at Bread Stix. –Santana**

That ass hole must have told me the wrong time, knowing that I would go to spy on him. Clever, but still an ass hole nonetheless.

**Some guy showed up during their date though. He seemed familiar, which led me to snoop and see what I could overhear. Apparently he's some guy from Aural Intensity? –Santana**

Aural Intensity? It couldn't be that kid who threatened me and basically got me kicked out of my house, could it? What did he have to do with Hunter?

_**Weird. I don't know anything about it. Listen, I'm not coming home tonight but I'll see you tomorrow. -Sebastian**_

**Say goodnight to Blaine for me ;) –Santana**

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Sorry. I kind of spaced out."

"What's wrong?" Blaine said sitting upright and taking off his shirt. "I can tell something been bothering you since I saw you when you came over."

"It's stupid."

"What're you thinking about?"

"Hunter." As soon as his names left my lips I knew I had just messed up. "Not like that! It's just that Hunter has been acting weird towards me lately and he's been giving me the cold shoulder even though he's supposed to be my friend."

"Is it that serious that it's bothering you?"

"I don't really know. That's the part that's bothering me."

"You should talk to him." Blaine said standing up and walking over to his drawers to pull out a pair of shorts. "I have a feeling I know what it's about."

"You do?"

"It's obvious that he likes you Sebastian. He was the only other person to look at you the same way I do."

"I fucked up." I said standing up and changing into more comfortable clothes. "You're right. I'll talk to him tomorrow. By the way, what're the kids from the New Directions doing this Saturday?"

"I don't know." Blaine said walking back over to the bed. "Why?"

"Jeff…or Nick... whatever, one of them invited us to a Warblers party this Saturday and they wanted all of your friends to come."

"I can ask them. But are you sure Hunter won't care?"

"I don't care if Hunter cares." I said shrugging and adjusting myself on the bed so Blaine could rest his head on my chest again. "Besides, it'll be fun. Or a disaster, either one."

"Let's hope its option A." Blaine said before tilting his head up and kissing me. "Which reminds me, will you be my date to Mr. Schue's wedding next weekend?"

"I thought you'd never ask." I said kissing his forehead.

I tried falling asleep, I really did, but the idea of Hunter somehow being involved with that Aural Intensity kid made me uneasy. He couldn't be involved with the video right? Hunter wouldn't do that…


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45: But Your Enemies Closer**

"What's with the smile?" How I went from being in the auditorium to being pinned against the wall in the bathroom stall? Not really sure myself. Sebastian hurriedly undid the top buttons of my shirt while his other hand made it's way down my back, not letting me move from him towering over me (one of the many disadvantages of being short). To be honest, Sebastian probably always tried having the upper hand because of some ego thing. It was as if it somehow asserted his dominance. Two _could _play at that game, but when Sebastian did these things to me, I couldn't really complain.

"Nothing." Sebastian said, the curve of his lips against my neck a clear indication that he was for some reason happier than usual.

"Wait why are you even here?" I tried resisting, I really did.

"Stop asking so many questions." I tried opening my mouth to ask him another question, but Sebastian knew me too well. Anticipating it, his lips quickly left my neck and were pressed against mine, sucking gently as if to request permission.

"As much," I started before being stopped again by his temptation. "as I want to continue, I prepared a number for glee club and I'm up." Sebastian sighed but parted his lips from mine and resting his forehead against mine, his lips lightly ghosting over my lips.

"You've been here all day. Don't you want to leave this place yet? McKinley literally smells."

"Sebastian, we're in the restroom." I said letting out a small laugh before moving him aside and opening the stall door. "Tends to smell in most public bathrooms." There were a couple of people in the hallway when we both left the bathroom; probably leaving from whatever extracurricular activity they were coming in. If Sebastian had come here in his blazer, he would have stuck out like a sore thumb. Lately though, he's seemed to like this hipster phase he was in. He was wearing his glasses and that grey beanie he seemed to love. It actually suited him well.

"Did you not like the surprise?" He said trailing behind me, hands in pocket, as I made my way down the hall.

"I did, but I was kind of surprised to see that you were the one who texted me from Sam's phone to meet you in the bathroom." I said pulling out my phone to make sure it didn't look like I had just been doing anything in the bathroom. The last thing I needed was to be the talk of the glee club. We all know what happens when the glee club hears the latest gossip. "But I still don't get why you're here." I couldn't help but give a sarcastic look to the girls we passed by who were practically drooling over Sebastian. I felt like Santana was warring off on me.

"I stole his phone on my way to the bathroom." Sebastian said shrugging his shoulders as if stealing someone's phone was completely normal. "I wanted to surprise you. I know that you must be upset about Coop not being here anymore, so like the loyal and devoted boyfriend I am, I took it upon myself to brighten up your day even if just a little bit. I figured since you're coming to the party tomorrow, you could just stay over tonight." Truth be told, I was a hopeless romantic. It was the little things like this that made me love Sebastian every day even more.

"That's sweet of you." I said, my smile bright. I loved the adorable smile that came across his lips every time he made me smile. Okay, enough with this whole lovey-dovey thing, Blaine. Snap out of it. "But you shouldn't steal my friends phones just to get my attention."

"If I texted you from my phone you would have asked questions, just like you always do when we're in the middle of doing what any normal teenage guy wants to do. Sorry I was trying to be fun and spontaneous." I glared at him, remembering that he told me he overheard when Kurt and I got in a fight the night we all went to Scandals. "I won't do it again." He said winking at me.

"Funny." I said nodding putting on an innocent face. "I was about to say maybe we should be more fun and spontaneous, but now you don't seem to want to." I stopped and leaned back on the lockers, crossing my arms and nodding my head sarcastically. "I was going to suggest we could maybe make out again really quick now that the halls are empty."

"If you insist." Sebastian said leaning in.

"You said you wouldn't do it again." I said in a teasing tone. I started walking and turned around. "But who knows? Sam has been looking awfully sexy lately. Maybe he's up for being fun and spontaneous." I said shrugging my shoulders in a playful manner. I heard Sebastian scoff before following after me.

"It's about time you show up." Santana said with her arms crossed as we walked into the back of the auditorium. "Now it makes sense." She said eyeing Sebastian. "You might want to zip your fly Blaine." She said turning around and rolling her eyes.

"Crap." I turned around to zip my pants only to be laughed at by Tina and Brittany who just walked in.

"Quickie before the show B?" Tina said smiling at me as she walked by.

"Not as quick as a Cheetah." Brittany added. I saw Sebastian raise an eyebrow but laugh when he understood what she meant.

"It's not like that!" I said turning a little red.

"Yes it is." Sebastian said kissing me before following Brittany towards the seats. I sighed before making my way onto the stage. I couldn't help but be amused by the look on Sam's face when Sebastian handed him his phone.

"Wait, what's Sebastian doing here? We can't let him see Blaine's performance, he's competition." Sugar said pointing an accusing finger and Sebastian.

"You forget that Blaine was once a Warbler." Sebastian said sitting down next to Santana. "Besides, I hear him sing all the time."

"He's like a modern day eggs benedict." Jake said in reference to Blaine, to which Ryder nodded, agreeing with his best friend.

"Are you New Directions always this uptight?" Sebastian wasn't one to turn down a fight.

"Check him for a wire." Brittany said, joining in on the gang. I don't actually think she understood that her friend was being accused…

"C'mon guys." Finn said trying to stop them. "It's really not that big of a deal."

"What if he sings too?" Sam said patting Sebastian on the back.

"Maybe you should sing with me." I said to Sam, seeing the glare Sebastian gave me from my peripheral vision.

"No, I'll sing." Sebastian said standing up. "Just to show you McKinley kids what it means when real talent takes the stage." I sarcastically laughed, knowing all too well that Sebastian was threatening my honor.

"I demand satisfaction in McKinley tradition." I said crossing my arms.

"Wait, you weren't even there, how did you know Sebastian said the exact same thing?" Santana said quietly enough that I don't think she expected Sebastian and I on stage to actually hear her.

"You're not actually going to have a musical duel with your own boyfriend are you?" Kitty asked. "That's kind of gay." Sebastian and I didn't choose to acknowledge her comment.

"What song will it be? I'll let you choose, maybe then you can win." I said, eliciting an "oooh" sound from the glee club members.

"Hit it." Sebastian said to the band who was casually on stand by.

All I want to get is a little bit closer  
All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?  
Here comes the breath before we get a little bit closer  
Here comes the rush before we touch, come a little closer  
The doors are open, the wind is really blowing  
The night sky is changing overhead

It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who won't get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical

All you think of lately is getting underneath me  
All I dream of lately is how to get you underneath me  
Here comes the heat before we meet a little bit closer  
Here comes the spark before the dark, come a little closer  
The lights are off and the sun is finally setting  
The night sky is changing overhead

It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who won't get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical  
I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical

Here come the dreams of you and me  
Here come the dreams  
Here come the dreams of you and me  
Here come the dreams

It's not just all physical  
I'm the type who won't get oh so critical  
So let's make things physical  
I won't treat you like you're oh so typical  
I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I want you close, I want you  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
I won't treat you like you're typical  
All I want to get is a little bit closer  
All I want to know is, can you come a little closer?

A few verses into the song and the whole gang was on the stage singing and dancing with Sebastian and I. Sebastian spent the entire time teasingly dancing around me. He put his arm around my shoulder and pointed to me when everyone was clapping. Finn called it a day after we performed and we all grabbed our things and started leaving the auditorium.

"Hey Sebby! Blaine! Wait up!" Britt said running after us.

"What's up Britt?" I asked turning around to face her.

"The glee club is going to the Lima carnival tonight, you guys should come too. Bring the Warblers!"

"There's a carnival?" I asked somewhat overly amused.

"Aren't we too old for carnivals and rides?" Sebastian said.

"We're never too old for carnivals." Britt said poking Sebastian. "And you better come because I expect you to win me a prize!" Britt waved goodbye before running back to the others, not letting either of us get another word in.

"Looks like I have no choice." Sebastian said holding my hand and making our way to his car.

"You never told my why you were smiling and laughing so much when you attacked me in the bathroom." I said as we started our drive to my place.

"It's nothing." He said smirking.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Sebastian!" I said in a pleading tone.

"Fine!" He said, finally deciding to cave in. "Well I was thinking that the first time I ever kissed you I was pleasantly surprised."

"What do you mean?" I asked furrowing my eyebrows.

"Everyone always described you as the school boy innocent type, so I thought you might not be a good kisser. But like I said, I was pleasantly surprised."

"Why would you think of that in a stall of all places?"

"Because that was the first thing I wanted to do to you when my eyes first laid eyes on you," He said winking at me. "and that butt." He said laughing. "Quickie in the bathroom was probably my number one fantasy about us."

"Wait, so, without even knowing me you wanted to molest me in the bathroom?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Kind of daring, don't you think? And how many fantasies do you have…"

"You know me. Always up for a challenge." Sebastian put his finger to his chin and tapped it as if he was thinking. "I think I have 23 scenarios I would like to do. All of them include you under me by the way, incase that wasn't obvious."

"Anyways…" I said opening the car window. It suddenly got very warm. "Did you talk to Hunter today?" Sebastian's eyes seemed to change as soon as I said Hunter.

"No." He said not taking his eyes off the road.

* * *

"_So how was the date?" I said taking the apple off of Hunter's tray and taking a bite from it. "Was the sex any good?"_

"_Sebastian." Hunter said, clearly not amused by me. "It's none of your business."_

"_What's up your ass?" I asked raising an eyebrow and taking another bite._

"_Nothing. I'm just saying, it doesn't matter."_

"_Anything interesting happen?" I couldn't help but ask. I was planning on waiting until he mentioned something about the Aural Intensity guy showing up, but I couldn't help but wonder. And like the saying goes, curiosity killed the cat. _

"_Not really." He said eating some fries. "Why are you asking so many questions?"_

"_Word on the street is that some guy interrupted your date." Hunter swallowed his food and sat there frozen. Looks like he didn't know I knew. "How do you know the guy from Aural Intensity?"_

"_He's an old friend." Hunter said as if it didn't matter at all._

"_Hunter, I told you that he was the one who made that video of me and got my father mad enough to…"_

"_It wasn't his fault Sebastian you can't blame him for that." Why was Hunter defending him?_

"_No, you're right. It's not his fault." I put down the apple and leaned backwards in my chair. "Did you have anything to do with it? With the video?" Somehow it all made sense. He had pictures and videos of me that no one else would have, unless they were a Warbler. Unless they were close to me. Unless they were my friend. Or a so called friend at least._

"_Of course not." He said picking his bag and standing up. "It was nothing more than an old friend I was catching up with. You're name didn't even come up. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go." Hunter turned around and started walking away before stopping and turning to look at me. "And if you're going to be late to the Warblers meeting today, don't bother coming at all."_

_I was going to go to rehearsal, but his attitude threw my mood off. Instead, I'll make a surprise visit to McKinley right after classes are over._

* * *

"Mom, Dad! Sebastian and I are home." I said opening the door to my house. We walked inside to find that it was oddly quiet, one of the many things that I needed to get used to now that Cooper and Julie were gone.

"Welcome home boys! I'm starting dinner now. It'll be done in an hour or so."

"Okay." I said walking into the kitchen and kissing her cheek. "Smells good already."

"Nothing is cooking yet Blaine, stop trying to earn brownie points." She said smiling at me. She turned to Sebastian and kissed him on his cheek. "I wasn't expecting to see you so early Sebastian, I thought you would be here by the time dinner was ready."

"Sorry Mrs. A. Neither was your son, I surprised him at school." Sebastian squeezed my hand when I side glanced at him, praying that he wouldn't tell her what the surprise was.

"Well isn't that sweet of you!" She said, her eyes bright and her smile wide. Seriously, sometimes I thought this woman loved Sebastian more than her own son.

"I try." Sebastian said turning and winking at me when her back was facing the other way.

"Where's dad?" I asked opening the fridge and taking out some yogurt.

"Don't spoil your dinner." She said taking the yogurt from my hand and putting it away. "You're fathers in his office on the phone with some business partners. He should be done soon if you need him."

"No, just wondering."

"We're going to the carnival tonight Mrs. A, so we're going to go upstairs and finish our homework."

"Sure, go ahead boys. I'll make sure to knock before coming in when dinner is ready."

"Mom!" I said, surprised with what she just said. "You sound like Cooper." I groaned turning around and walking away from the both of them.

"Someone's a little upset today." I heard my mom say to Sebastian.

"He just misses his brother. I'll go check up on him." Sebastian said following behind me. Sebastian walked into my room as I had just thrown myself on it, the events of the day finally catching up to me. Suddenly, I was extremely tired.

"Want to take a nap?" Sebastian said sitting next to me.

"What gave it away? My yawn?" I asked, yawning once again. "Would you hate me?" I asked sitting up and resting my head on his shoulder.

"Don't think I ever could." Sebastian turned his head and lifted my chin with his finger, placing a soft kiss on my lips; his lips lingered as they parted from mine, his eyes closed and our fingers intertwined. Sebastian stood up and opened my drawer, tossing me some shorts and a t-shirt.

"And for the record." I said after changing my clothes. "I really did enjoy the surprise today."

"Then my mission was a success." He said sliding under the covers. I closed the shades before meeting him on the bed, snuggling into him and waiting until the exhaustion finally took me.

* * *

I should be happy. I really should. I was in bed with the man I loved in my arms, yet the thorn in my side called Hunter Clarington wouldn't let me think, let alone sleep. I was thankful that my phone was on vibrate when it started going off; the last thing I wanted was to wake up Blaine after his long day.

**Why weren't you in practice? –Thad**

_**Hunter told me not to go. –Sebastian**_

**Not exactly how he put it. –Thad**

_**Well, did anything exciting happen that I needed to be there for? –Sebastian**_

**Not really. Are you and Hunter fighting again? He was…unusually strict today. –Thad**

_**That's just him Thad. Nothing I can do about it. –Sebastian**_

**I'll take that as a yes. Anyways, I'll see you at the carnival tonight! Say hi to Blaine for me. –Thad**

Brittany must have already texted all the boys if That was already aware of the carnival trip. They all seemed to be as fascinated with her as I was. She had this way of suddenly having all the boys want to complete her ever whim.

Blaine was already lightly snoring 10 minutes in. An hour in, but here I was wide-awake and my mind going every which way. It was a pleasant site to see him sleeping; the way his chest lightly went up and down from his breathing, the way his face looked like blissful innocence. I place a kiss on his forehead, making him rustle in his sleep. As quietly as I could, I got out of bed and made my way downstairs.

"Oh, Sebastian! I was about to make my way upstairs." Mrs. Anderson said as I walked into the kitchen. "Where's Blaine?"

"He had a long day so he knocked out almost as soon as we got up there." I said helping her with some little things.

"I never realized that he would miss Coop this much." She said mixing the pot. "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's fine. He doesn't really seem like he misses Cooper as much as he does, but I know him better."

"Sometimes I think you might know my own son better than I do." She said shaking her head.

"Sorry." I mumbled, not really sure what to say to that.

"Don't be." She said turning to me. "I'm glad he has someone like you." She placed her hand on my cheek before making her way to the sink. "Do you mind waking him up? It's time for dinner. Actually," She said starting to plate the food. "My husband is still in his office, so while I don't usually allow this, why don't you bring the food up to his bedroom and you two can eat in there while I have dinner in the office with his father?"

"If that's what you'd like." I said smiling to her as she handed me the plate.

"Just make sure not to make a mess!" She handed me two glasses and juice to bring upstairs with me. "And please come say goodbye before you two leave."

"Will do! Thank you Mrs. A." I made my way up the stairs and into his bedroom to find that he was still deep in his sleep. "Blaine." I said, shaking him lightly after I put the tray down. Blaine rolled over slightly but his eyes were closed. I leaned down to kiss his lips, letting the taste of him take over my senses.

"That's better." He said stretching and opening his eyes. "But I still don't want to wake up."

"Well, if you don't your food is going to get cold." I said pointing to the tray beside him. "You're mom says we can have dinner in here, so I thought we could watch a movie until it's time to leave."

"Mom is letting us have dinner in bed?" He asked sitting up and resting against his headboard. "That's really strange."

"You're dad still isn't out of the office so she didn't mind as much. Just don't make a mess." Blaine patted the spot next to him. I pressed play on the DVD before making my way back to him on the bed.

* * *

"Hey guys!" I said waving to the gang who was already there. It seemed like the only ones that were still missing were a few of the Warblers.

"Blaine!" Sam said walking over and hi fiving me before bumping fists with Sebastian. "Sebastian where are the rest of the Warblers?"

"Couldn't tell you. I haven't seen any of them since class." Sebastian let go of my hand and walked over to where Nick, Jeff, Thad, and Trent were standing.

"Blaine you have to go on the Ferris wheel with me!" Tina said walking over to me and pulling me by the hand.

"Sure Tina, just let me tell Sebastian." I let go of her hand and walked over to where the Warblers were standing. "Hey guys!" I said hugging them. "I'm glad you guys could make it."

"Well we only came because this way you have to come tomorrow!" Trent said.

"Yeah! The party is going to be crazy. My older brother is buying us all the booze we could need." Jeff said, earning him a high five from Nick and Thad.

"You are coming, right?" Nick asked.

"That's the plan. I'm staying over Sebastian's place tonight so I'll be heading over with him." I looked at Sebastian who had a warm smile on his face. "I'm going on a ride with Tina, do you want to come with?"

"It's okay, you go on ahead. I'm going to wait here with the guys for the rest of the Warblers."

"Okay, well I'll see you guys in a bit." I said turning around and waving goodbye. I ran up to Tina who was talking with Brittany and Marley.

"Hey girls. Are you coming with?"

"Yeah, Kitty and Unique are playing a game with Ryder and Jake so we're going with you."

"Where's Santana?" I asked Britt as we walked to the Ferris wheel.

"She's with Finn and Artie at the concession stands." Britt said. Luckily the line at the Ferris wheel was short and we got on the Ferris wheel shortly after we got there. I paired up with Tina and Britt and Marley got on the one after us.

"So how are things with Sebastian?" She asked looping her arms with mine.

"Everything's good!" I said with a smile on my face. Now that we were at the top of the ride, it was crazy to see how high up we were. I could literally see the entire carnival and even some of the city. "What about you? Are you and Mike…"

"No." She said shaking her head, a smile on her lips but the sadness clear in her eyes. "I still love him, but we both decided it would be best to break up."

"Hey, I mean when Kurt and I broke up it tore me apart, but I found love Tina. You can too." I placed my arm over her shoulder.

"Thanks, I mean I guess your right." When we got back to the bottom, I saw Finn standing in line with Santana getting ready to get on.

"Wait for us after, okay? Let's go on the boat ride!" Santana said.

"I don't know if I can handle that." I said. "I always feel sick after that one."

"Oh man up, Blaine." Santana said rolling her eyes.

"Sebastian was just looking for you by the way." Finn said pointing to where he went.

"Thanks." I said turning away from them. "I'll meet you at the boats in 10 minutes!" I waved goodbye and made my way through the crowded carnival. I bumped into Sugar and Unique who were following some guys around.

"Hey man!" I turned around to see Ryder with Kitty, Jake, and Joe, each of them with giant fried dough in their hands.

"Hey guys! Having fun?"

"Yeah, we're about to head back over to the games if you want to join?"

"I'm already supposed to go on a ride but I'll catch you guys in a bit."

"Okay, we'll see you there." Kitty said taking a bite from her fried dough, spilling the powdered sugar on her cheerios uniform (which she was still wearing for some reason). Well, I couldn't judge. The Warblers wore their blazers everywhere they went, even to the carnival. Except for Sebastian that is.

From the distance I could see Sebastian waving his hand. I walked over to him and saw that he had two cotton candies. "Hey there stranger." He said placing a kiss on my lips and handing me one of the enormous cotton candies.

"Hey!" I said ripping off a piece of the fluffy sweetness. "Thanks." I said putting it in my mouth and letting it melt on my tongue. "Where are the guys?"

"A few of them went on the ride and I think Nick and Jeff are by the clowns. Only Hunter and Richard showed up, I guess everyone else had plans." Sebastian put his hand in his pocket and started walking towards the direction of a stage with some performers on it.

"What's the matter?" I asked noticing that he wasn't as happy as he was before I left him with the guys.

"It's nothing." He said looking at me and smiling. "Want to go on a ride with me?" He said taking his hand out of his pocket and holding it out for me to take.

"Come with me to the boat ride. I'm supposed to meet Santana and Finn there. I'm going to need you to keep me from dying after it though, so be warned."

"Don't tell me you get motion sickness from a ride! They're supposed to be fun!" He said before taking another bite of his cotton candy. "Tina, Sam!" Sebastian took the cotton candy away from me and handed his and mine over to Tina and Sam. "Here, we got these for you." Sam and Tina both looked confused, seeing as it was clearly already half eaten and he didn't even bother to stop walking when he handed it to them.

"Hey! I wasn't done with that, I just got it." I said frowning.

"I'll buy you another one before we leave, but I want to go on as many rides as we can so I can't have you being sick now can I?"

"Hey guys." Finn said waving over to us. Santana and Britt were standing in line calling us over.

"Britt I didn't know you were going on the ride too." Sebastian said hugging her.

"Yeah, but after you have to promise you'll win me a stuffed animal." She said sticking out her pinky.

"Promise." Sebastian said linking his pinky with hers.

"You know, we should just say that Artie is getting on the ride so we can skip ahead of everyone." Santana said. Ouch.

"That's cruel Santana." Finn said.

"No it's not. He's helping the environment by letting us go first." That didn't even make sense. "What's wrong Blaine? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"Maybe I shouldn't do this." I tried turning around but was stopped by Finn.

"Don't chicken out now, we're about to get on." He said. I sighed but turned around, seeing as we were next in line. I couldn't help but laugh a little when I saw the glare that Sebastian was giving Finn when he placed his hand on my shoulders to stop me. It was adorable how jealous he got over the simplest things.

The ride was as bad as to be expected. When I got off, my entire world was spinning. "Oh man, I'm going to be sick."

"Want me to take you to the bathroom?" Sebastian said holding me up.

"I'll take him." Finn said taking Sebastian's spot. "You already promised Britt you'd go with her after the ride. I'll take care of him." Sebastian would have protested, but Britt had already grabbed him and was dragging him away. When we got to the bathroom, I splashed my face with water and tried getting rid of the nauseating feeling in my stomach.

"This is embarrassing." I said taking out paper towels. "You didn't have to follow me here, I would've been fine."

"I wouldn't just leave you like that Blaine, you're my friend."

"Thanks Finn." I threw away the paper towel before opening the door to leave the restroom. "Have you talked to Rachel at all lately?"

"Yeah, she's coming next weekend for the wedding. I'm excited to see her, even though I know she has a boyfriend."

"You never know. Anything can happen." I said patting him on his back. The running blue blazers caught my attention. Finn and I followed behind them; when we got closer to the exit of the carnival, I saw that Hunter and Sebastian were standing really close. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I didn't expect it at all when Sebastian's fist made contact with Hunter's jaw. "What the hell?" I looked at Finn with my eyebrows furrowed before running towards them. Hunter had retaliated by pushing Sebastian on the floor and punching him back. By the time we were close enough, the Warblers and some of the New Directions were pulling them away from each other.

"Sebastian!" I said running over to him. Sebastian didn't look at me; his eyes were filled with anger and his expression furious. He was angry, but something about him told me that above all he was upset.

"Why would you do that?" He said pushing everyone away and walking over to him again. Sebastian's voice wasn't wavering, but his voice was weak…soft, as if he was in denial. I didn't understand what was going on. How did a fun night at the carnival turn into this? "I thought you were a friend." He said pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Looks like that makes two of us who were mistaken." He said spitting out some blood onto the floor. "Is that all you got?" Hunter said smirking at Sebastian.

Sebastian was about to hit him again but I jumped in front of him. "Stop this." I said looking at him straight in the eyes. "You need to calm down." Sebastian dusted himself off before turning around and walking away. I turned around to look at Hunter who was walking away as well, but turned around, a smile on his face.

"Oh and Sebastian, don't bother showing up Monday to Warblers practice." Sebastian stopped in his tracks and all the Warblers turned to look at Hunter. "You're off of the team." Sebastian stood where he was for a while until he took another step in the direction opposite of Hunters. The Warblers were divided, some of them following behind Sebastian, some of them following Hunter.

Sebastian was no longer a Warbler.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46: Amends**

"Sebastian!" I said running after him. Sebastian had walked away after the argument he had with Hunter, not saying a single word or looking back at the crowd that had formed. "Where are you going?" I said stopping him.

"Blaine, you should stay with your friends. I know I'm not going to be much fun for the rest of the night. I need to just be alone for a bit." His voice was low and his eyes were lower. "I'll call you later to say goodnight."

"I thought I was staying at your place tonight." I said reaching out for his hand.

"I'll pick you up in the morning." He said kissing my forehead before placing his hand on my cheek, letting his fingers linger. "I'm not mad at you. It's just that you don't need to be around me when I'm like this." He said, a weak smile on his face.

"Sebastian, please don't leave. Let's have fun tonight with everyone and then we can talk about what happened tonight. I was thinking we could go get an ice cream cone before heading back to your place? It's a beautiful night out. Besides, I want to be here for you but I can't if you just leave."

"That's sweet B, but it's really not something you can help with. I'll be okay." Sebastian squeezed my hand before walking past me. I wasn't sure what to do; should I chase after him, or get through to him some other way.

I knew that he would be upset with me because I always try to fight his battles, but I had to try to do something. I ran towards the parking lot to find Hunter was just reaching his car after the Warblers tried talking to him.

"Hunter!" I said reaching him. "Can we talk?"

"Let me guess. Sebastian sent you instead of being a man and coming to talk to me." Hunter said leaning against the back of his car and crossing his arms.

"No I came on my own. He doesn't know I'm talking with you." Hunter spread his arms in front of him as if to say 'the table is all yours'. "What's going on between you and Sebastian?"

"As far as I'm concerned that isn't any of your concern."

"It is." I said walking closer to him. "Sebastian is my boyfriend, so if something is upsetting him, it upsets me."

"That's cute." He said scoffing. "Why don't you just ask him then."

"Because he won't tell me what's wrong. He never does." I said sighing. "What happened between you two? Why are you fighting?"

"I don't really see why I have to tell you." Hunter said as he turned around making his way to the front of the car.

"Hunter." I said grabbing his arm and forcing him to turn around. "What did you do?" Hunter ripped his arm away and pushed me away full force. He seemed angry, but his gaze was distant.

"It wasn't even my fault. It wasn't my intention." He said, his face suddenly full of remorse. "I didn't know that he would end up in the hospital. I thought it was just a stupid joke."

"Wait a minute." I said, feeling myself becoming angry at what I just heard. "You have something to do with him ending up in the hospital?"

"No!" He said shaking his head. "Well, it wasn't directly my fault. Tyler told me that he was trying to break you two up because he wanted to be with you. It all seemed to perfect; if he broke you two up, I could have Sebastian and he would have you. I was stupid. I know that now, but I swear I didn't know that it would lead up to what it did."

"Hunter." I said grabbing him by the collar. "What do you mean?" I said in between gritted teeth. "Who the hell is Tyler?"

"Tyler is a member of Aural Intensity. Him and I were old friends. He asked me all the places that Sebastian hung out and who he was always with. I didn't understand why at first, but Sebastian told me that a video was made of him that was intended to destroy his father's reputation. Then it all made sense; he didn't want to break you two up, he was using me to help him get back at the Smythe's. I didn't know that Tyler was making a video about him, and I absolutely didn't mean for him to end up in the hospital. I was helping Tyler because I was selfish, but he had his own motives." Hunter seemed as if he was trying to convince himself more than he was trying to convince me. He was looking at the ground, his face full of regret.

"Why would you try to break us up?" I said pushing him away. "What kind of friend are you? Sebastian was right about you. You're not a real friend."

"Please." He said scoffing, regressing back to how he was acting before he confessed what he did. "The only reason I was helping him break you two apart is because I know who you really are Blaine. Everyone loves you, hell, even I had a thing for you when I first met you, but that doesn't give you the right to just toy with someone and dispose of them at whim. You want to know what rock bottom is? It's Sebastian after you two ended your relationship. He was devastated. Torn. And who was there to pick up the pieces? I was. I even swallowed my pride and reached out to you to help him, because I knew I wasn't enough. All I was to him was a quick _fuck _when he was lonely and missed you. I'm stupid because it was my own fault…I was naïve. But I couldn't help but hope that maybe, just maybe, he would forget you and love me the way I lo-." Hunter said before stopping himself. "But like I said, I'm an idiot."

"You love him, don't you?"

"No." Hunter said, but I knew he was lying. I could tell when he went to visit him at the hospital that Hunter wanted to be more than friends with Sebastian. "How long do you think this fantasy will last? You know how Sebastian is, Blaine. I don't know how long you think that you two will live in this imaginary world, but from how it's going so far, I'm assuming it will be short lived. This rollercoaster you two call a relationship would get even the biggest roller coaster fan sick."

"You know," I said crossing my arms and stepping closer to him so that we were practically chest to chest. I felt for him, I really did, but he wouldn't get in the way of Sebastian and I. We were in love, and no one would come between that. "I understand why you did it. It's messed up that you would do something like that, but I get it. But you have no idea what you're talking about; you don't know everything that Sebastian and I have had to overcome, so don't stand there and pretend you even have the slightest idea."

"Whatever." He said rolling his eyes. "I can't say I care anymore. What you two do doesn't affect me. Now, if there's nothing left for you to say, I'll be leaving now."

"Put him back in the Warblers." I said, commanding more than asking.

"Now, now Blaine. You're no one to tell the captain of the Warblers who should and shouldn't be part of the team." He said smirking. "That was my decision and I'm standing by it. I take fault for what I did, but I'm still captain and he's not on the team."

"You only said it out of spite. You know he deserves to be on that team, and that the team is better because of him. What happened to once a Warbler, always a Warbler?"

"That was more of Sebastian's philosophy." He said opening his car door. "Besides, the only reason he came up with that crap is to try to get you back, and then into your pants."

"You owe it to him." I said stopping him from getting into his car. "After everything you did to him, turning your back on him now and kicking him out of the Warblers would be the lowest of lows."

"Sebastian's happiness doesn't matter to me anymore. I've gotten over it, I know that he'll be with you, and I'm happy for him, and I'm even happy for you." He said looking at me. "But putting myself through having to see him every day and him treating me like his best friend…it's just not something I want to do. I'm done with the both of you. It'll be easier this way."

"I know," I said letting go of him. "But he needs this, Hunter. Even after everything you've done and you've told me, I won't tell you to stay away from him. You have practically every class together. Kicking him out of the Warblers really doesn't make sense because you'll still see him all the time. You're his best friend Hunter, he doesn't just pretend like you are. He genuinely cares about you."

"Doesn't that bother you?" He said taking his eyes off of me after staring at me in silence. "That his best friend is someone who not only tried breaking you apart, but will be with him practically everyday?"

"No." I said, somewhat telling the truth, yet somewhat lying. In all reality, it infuriated me. "I know what you did wasn't malicious. And I know you're a good guy, well, caring at least. That's why I need you to realize what you did was wrong and move on. I know it'll hurt you just as much as it'll hurt him if you guys don't speak."

"For what it's worth," Hunter started, "I am so sorry for what I did. Will you tell Sebastian he's back on the team, I'm sure he'd rather hear it from you than from me. That is if he ever wants to speak to me again."

"No, you can tell him. I'll tell him to call you tonight. And thank you for the apology." I said. Hunter half smiled before getting into his car and closing the door behind him. I took a deep breath before collecting myself and making my way back to the gang who was still probably causing mayhem in the carnival. Knowing that Hunter was part of the reason Sebastian got hurt wasn't going to settle easily.

* * *

I had all the reason to be pissed when Hunter confessed to being part of the Aural Intensity guy's scheme, but he did say he was unaware of his true motives. Of course, that still didn't excuse him though, because as far as he was concerned he thought it was to break Blaine and I apart. And to top it all off, I was kicked from the Warblers. _Again._ As soon as one door opens for one Sebastian Smythe, ten other doors close. I wasn't angry anymore. I wasn't upset. I wasn't anything. I just was. I didn't know what to think, I didn't know what to do, I didn't even know what I did to be honest. As soon as he told me the truth, I felt betrayed and instantly numbed myself to reject everything else he had to say to me. But I still couldn't hate him. He was Hunter. He was my friend. Right?

I opened my eyes when I heard a knock on the door. "Santana, I'm sleeping. Go away."

"It's not Santana." I heard someone say.

"Yeah, and if it was you sure as hell know I wouldn't have knocked." Santana said opening the door, followed by Blaine and Brittany. "Stop being a Debby downer and come to the living room. We brought some Ben and Jerry's and we're going to put a movie on Netflix."

"Hey." I said sitting up, suddenly feeling regret, remembering that I had been dismissive towards Blaine earlier.

"You have five minutes!" Brittany said smiling at me. "Or else I get to choose a movie, and knowing me, it'll probably be about cats."

"Okay, we'll be right out." Blaine said smiling at them before closing the door as they made their way out. "Hi there." He said smiling and coming over to the bed. "Hope you don't mind I decided to show up against your wishes."

"Of course not." I said spreading my legs so that he could sit and lean his back against me. When he sat down, I wrapped my arms around him and rested my head on his shoulder after kissing the back of his neck. "I'm sorry about earlier."

"It's okay." He said sliding his finger in between mine. "I know you needed space. But I didn't want to go home and I figured maybe you wouldn't mind if I still spent the night."

"I'm glad you came actually, I was starting to get lonely."

"I know you too well." Blaine said letting out a small laugh. "Which is why I know you're going to get upset with me for what I'm about to tell you."

"What's up?" I said squeezing his hand.

"When you left I went to talk to Hunter." I moved my head from where it was resting against the side of his face. "He told me everything; about Tyler, wanting to break us up, and inadvertently helping with the video." Blaine got up and turned around, kneeling in front of me. "I know you don't like me getting involved in your problems, but it kind of involved me too. Hunter…" Blaine started before sighing. "He was misguided, but he's a decent guy. He cares about you, and he's your best friend. He told me to tell you you're back on the team, but I told him I'd tell you to call him."

"I don't really want to speak to him Blaine. Thank you for going out of your way to help me, but it wasn't necessary. I don't want to be his friend anymore, not after what he did."

"You sound like Hunter." Blaine said getting off the bed and taking off his clothes. "He said the same thing, but I know its crap coming from both of you. You don't just go from being best friends to being nothing at all. What's done is done, so let's just all move on and get back to the way things were."

"How can I be his friend again after he betrayed me like that? After he tried breaking us apart? I don't blame him for what my dad did or for helping with the video, because I know it wasn't his intention, but the fact that he would do something to jeopardize our happiness…that's why I don't want to talk to, let alone be friends with him anymore." I said standing up.

"In time you'll forgive him. Give him this chance Sebastian. I hope you don't mind I'm wearing your clothes as pajamas." Blaine said as he opened my closet to look for clothes.

"I don't mind." I said wrapping my arms around him from behind and playfully sucking on his ear. "Actually, I do mind. I'd rather see you in nothing."

"We have a movie date to attend to first, remember?" Blaine said putting on his shirt.

"Oh, right." I said putting on some shorts and rolling my eyes. "It's strange that you're asking me to still be friends with the friend who tried to break us apart. Why is that?"

"I know it's better for the long run." Blaine said getting a blanket and a pillow from my bed. "But if it happens again, I won't be as forgiving." Blaine said winking at me, reaching out his hand so that we could join the girls.

"Did you decide on a movie?" I asked when we got to the living room.

"It's between Bring it On and Bring it On All or Nothing."

"I don't think I'll enjoy either of those." I muttered under my breath.

"Definitely the original." Blaine said taking ice cream out of the freezer. "You can't beat that one."

"Agreed." Santana and Brittany said in unison. "You'll just have to suck it up for a while." Santana said when she saw the face I made.

"If I have to." I said lying down on the couch. Blaine came over to sit in between my legs and covered us with a blanket, resting against me and giving me the pillow. Santana and Brittany were snuggled together on the other couch. It was strange picturing this, because never in a million years would I have imagined this to be my life.

We were at a scene where the blonde girl just broke the heart of some dude and was listening to a song he recorded for her, when I realized that everyone around me was crying. Even Blaine was sniffling and trying to hide his tears. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my mouth.

"I'm not crying." Blaine said taking another mouthful of ice cream.

"Sure." I said, kissing the side of his head. "I'm guessing that you're also planning on sharing the ice cream too, but I could be wrong."

"Crap." He said handing it to me. "I forgot I was eating this. I'm going to get fat, eat the rest."

"Yeah, so I can get fat instead?" I asked, making him laugh. I took a bite of the ice cream only to find that it was a little too sweet for my liking.

I wasn't paying attention to the screen, to distracted by the man sitting in front of me. "Did you like the movie?" Brittany asked when it was over.

"It wasn't bad actually." I conceded. It was enjoyable. The parts I saw at least.

"What do you guys say to a quick round of monopoly before everyone goes to bed?" Santana said standing up and getting the game.

"Monopoly takes forever." I said, urgently trying to go back to the room so I could have Blaine under me, moaning my name. Blaine laughed, I assume from my length poking at his back.

"It'll be fun." Blaine said sitting up and sliding off the couch onto the floor. I knew he was doing this just to torment me, but what was I supposed to do but wait? After an hour and a half of playing a game that seemed as if it would never end, everyone decided to call it quits.

"I told you it would take forever." I said closing the door behind us as we got into my room.

"Well I didn't mind." Blaine said sliding under the bed covers and patting the spot next to him. "Stop complaining and come over here."

* * *

"I'm glad we decided to change our eating habits and go for Mexican instead of Italian at BreadStix." Santana said pulling into the restaurant.

"Agreed. I'm looking forward to eating a huge burrito!" Britt said opening the car door.

"10 bucks says we all get the shits." I said, making them all laugh.

"I love Mexican food!" Blaine said, which was actually news to me. I was unaware of that.

"Hi, can I help you?" The hostess said when we walked in the restaurant.

"We have a reservation for a party of 21." Santana said. "Lopez."

"Right this way." She said getting the menus and taking us to our table. It seemed as if we were the last ones there. It was the entire crew today; Artie, Sam, Tina, Ryder, Marley, Jake, Sugar, Joe, Unique, Kitty, Finn, and the four of us. On top of that, I invited Nick, Jeff, Trent, Thad, and David.

"Hey everyone!" We all said as we were seated. The entire table was already filled with chips and salsa as well as drinks. Everyone was laughing and having a good time by the time we got there; I was skeptical at first about why someone thought it was a good idea to have a dinner with two different glee clubs, but it seemed like it was going well so far. Blaine told me to invite Hunter, but I didn't. A part of me wished he was here sharing with the group while the other part of me reminded me that I hated him.

"Blaine! You'll never guess what this restaurant has!" Tina said when Blaine sat down.

"What is it?" He asked, taking off his coat and the putting on that same bright smile he always gets when he's with his friends.

"A karaoke! And you know what that means!" Tina said, clearly very excited.

"Don't tell me…" He said laughing.

"Karaoke night!" Sugar and Unique said at the same time, letting out a screech that probably wasn't normal.

"So is this Warbler's party really going to be amazing?" Sam asked turning to me. "The guys have been telling me that Warbler parties are legendary."

"Oh, believe me, you have no idea. Just so everyone at this table is warned, every 10 minutes to the party that you're late, it's one shot. An entire hour later and it's an entire mixed drink made by yours truly." I said, an evil look on my face. The only ones who have been to a Warblers party were Santana and Brittany, and it looks like the guys were not going easy on any of the new kids tonight.

"And believe us when we say the last thing you want is one of Sebastian's drinks. He tends to forget that mixed drinks aren't all alcohol." Jeff said, making everyone laugh.

After ordering our food, Marley, Kitty, Jake, Ryder, and Unique decided that they would be the first to perform that night and they made their way onto their stage.

"So how do you get all the alcohol for the party?" Finn asked.

"Same way I get into Scandals."

"He sleeps with the bouncer." Nick coughed under his breath.

"Ha. Ha." I said glaring at him. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wallet. "Meet Grant Gustin." I said handing Finn my fake ID.

"I need to get me one of these." Finn said analyzing it up and down.

"You look older than 21 anyways." Santana said smirking. "Although with that dopey face you always have on, someone might confuse you for a giant toddler." Santana reached into her purse and pulled out an ID. "It just so happens that Rosario Cruz lives with Grant Gustin." It didn't surprise me that Santana had a fake, but this was the first I was seeing of it.

"I'll make it happen." I said when Finn handed me my ID. "And when you get it, I'll make sure to show you the night life that Lima, Ohio has to offer. Even though many would protest and say it isn't worth being called night life." I smiled when an excited expression came over Finn's face. Santana was right, he could look a little dopey.

"How are you guys doing in the preparation for Nationals?" Joe asked.

"Well, I wouldn't know anymore." I said dipping a chip into the salsa. "Kicked out again, remember?" I said before biting down on the chip.

"Shut up." Thad said rolling his eyes. "Hunter will come around."

"He already did." Blaine said interjecting. "It's someone else that is being stubborn."

"Not this again Sebastian. You're in it for the long run so get used to it." Nick said shrugging his shoulders.

"Anyways, to answer his question, we're doing alright! We haven't decided on songs yet but we've been practicing everyday." Jeff added.

"I wish we could say the same." Sugar said. "There's always drama at my glee club." Everyone in the glee club turned to look at her. "What? It's true!" She said making everyone laugh. Glee club was never…boring to say the least.

When the new kids came back to sit down, it was decided it was the Warblers who wanted a shot at the karaoke.

"Sing something from the Hunger Games soundtrack!" Marley suggested as we got up.

"Spice Girls!" Kitty said, which got a look from all of us. A bunch of guys on stage singing Spice Girls was not something I could look good doing. Well…I _could…_

"This is about to be very bad for the ego of Nick and Jeff." Trent said as we got up to the stage. Nick and Jeff were waving their hands, soaking in the applause coming from our table. We hadn't even performed yet, and they were soaking in the applause of our friends, so it didn't really count.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, while we know this is a karaoke bar, we'll be changing things up a bit." I started, smiling at the entire restaurant. If there was something I was good at, it was pleasing the crowd. "I introduce to you, the Dalton Academy Warblers." By the time I had finished introducing ourselves, the entire crowd was looking at us. When it came to the Warblers, I was a lot more proud than I let believe. The Warblers were like a well oiled machine; we all somehow knew exactly what we were going to sing and how to harmonize even with no practice. It was time to let the New Directions know that the Warblers were in it to win it this year.

_Saying I love you_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say, but if you only knew_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_More than words is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you_

_More than words_

_Now that I tried to talk to you and make you understand_

_All you have to do is close your eyes and just reach out your hand_

_And touch me, hold me close don't ever let me go_

_More than words is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_Cause I'd already know_

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying I love you_

Everyone in the restaurant was clapping for us by the time we were finished, some of them on their feet. I got off the stage only to be stopped by 3 girls, each handing me their numbers. "That's sweet, but not on your team." I said winking at them, instantly making their shoulder slouch in defeat. It was sweet at least. I turned around to see that the guys were busy handling the girls of their own.

"You realize that all the songs you've sung these past few are about pretty much having sex with me right?" I laughed remembering that yesterday we sung Closer in their auditorium.

"True." I said kissing his cheek. "But it's sweeter than just saying it right? I know the way into your heart," I learned in closer to whisper into Blaine's ear. "and your pants," I leaned away from Blaine. "Is through song." I mentally high-fived myself when I saw that shade of red that came across Blaine's cheeks.

"That song was awesome." Britt said, still moving her head back and forth with her eyes closed as if it was still playing. She was pretending to snap her fingers, literally as if she was still living the song. "I'm going to sing it to Lord Tubbington tonight." She said as Santana raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry guys." Nick said when the guys decided to rejoin us. "We couldn't keep the ladies off of us."

"But it looks like we got here just in time." Jeff said rubbing his palms together when he saw the enormous amount of food coming our way.

"Wait, we should pray." Joe said when everyone had their food, even though most of us had already started eating.

"Is he serious?" I whispered into Blaine's ear.

"He's very religious." Blaine said laughing. After a quick prayer from Joe, everyone started eating once again.

By the end of the dinner, we were all in a great mood and ready to party. "Everyone knows the address right? And you all have a way of getting there?" Nick asked after we had all paid.

"Yeah, most of us are carpooling. But before we go, it's time the veteran New Direction members perform." Britt said turning to her friends. "Let's sing!" She said standing up and dragging Blaine with her. Tina, Artie, Sam, Joe, and Sugar all followed her onto the stage. "Hello everyone." Britt said taking center stage. "If you thought that the Warblers were the only one's with talent, think again because you're seeing the cream of the crop right here." She said pointing at herself.

"Does that mean that we suck?" Jake asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Santana said nodding her head as if she was saying a sad truth. "Kidding." She said when she realized everyone looked suddenly looked upset. I imagine it must've been hard for the new kids to integrate into the group after losing so many powerhouse voices last year.

"So, I know you all know this song and you're all going to join in. Here's a hint; first you say" Britt pointed to her friends on the stage who yelled out 'HO', "Then you say," she pointed to them again, and they followed up with 'HEY'. "Simple, right?" Britt said with a smile. Sam, out of who knows where, started stringing a guitar.

_Ho Hey_

_Ho Hey_

_I've been trying to do it right_

_I've been living a lonely life_

_I've been sleeping here instead_

_I've been sleeping in my bed, sleeping in my bed_

_So show me family, all the blood that I will bleed_

_I don't know where I belong_

_I don't know where I went wrong_

_I can write a song_

_I belong with you, you belong with my_

_You're my sweet heart_

_I belong with you, you belong with my_

_You're my sweet_

_I don't think you're right for him_

_Think of what might have bee_

_Took a bus to china town_

_I'd be standing on canal and bowery_

_She'd be standing next to me_

_I belong with you, you belong with my_

_You're my sweet heart_

_I belong with you, you belong with my_

_You're my sweet heart_

_Love, we need it now_

_Let's hope for some_

_Cause oh, we're bleeding out_

_Ho Hey_

_Ho Hey_

Everyone was on their feet clapping for them, the residual excitement from an entire restaurant sing-along floating in the air.

"And that," Artie said as he made his way towards us. "Is how you bring down the house." He said dusting off his shoulders. Sam high-fived Blaine before Blaine made his way over to me.

"I'm sad you didn't get to standout, but Britt killed it." I said smiling at her.

"I give her that." He said placing a small kiss on my lips before leading us outside. "You guys better watch out at nationals, we got a secret weapon on our hands."

"Aw thanks." Britt said kissing Blaine's cheek as we got into the car.

"I've always said it, you're the most talented person in the glee club." Santana said holding Britt's hand as Britt rested her head on Santana's shoulder. I started the car and made our way to Nicks house. When we got there, it seemed as if the Warblers who didn't go to dinner and even some of the graduated ones were present.

"I'll be right back." I said to Blaine as we stepped inside, not that he would be missing me seeing as all the graduated Warblers were surrounding him already. I made my way into the kitchen to find drinks, but as luck would have it, I would run into the one and only Hunter Clarington.

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the lime is would you?" He said, his face inside the refrigerator.

"Yup, they're right here." I said grabbing the bag of limes. Hunter stood up straight and turned around when he heard my voice. I could tell he hesitated quickly, but Hunter was just as good as I was when it came to keeping composed. Hunter didn't say anything; instead, he stood there staring at me. "What, do I have something on my face?" I said putting the limes down and walking to where the beers were in a tub of ice.

"No." He said, letting out a small laugh. "D-do you want a shot?" Hunter asked after a while of standing there in silence.

"I guess." I said walking over towards him and grabbing the limes. "What is there to drink?"

"Tequila." He said analyzing the bottle in his hands. After he poured it, he handed me mine and I gave him a sliced lime. After licking the salt off of our hands, we both took the shot and sucked on the lime, sending a shiver of slight disgust to travel down my spine.

"Well that was fun." I said putting down the shot glass, feeling my body warming up. I wasn't sure what to say to him, so I figured a few more drinks in me and I would be able to talk to him. "I should get goi-"

"Sebastian…" Hunter said, not looking up at me. "I-"

"It's fine." I said grabbing the beers and trying to make my way out, only to be stopped by his hand gripping my arm.

"You're back on the team." He said letting go of my arm. "I was being irrational yesterday when I told you not to show up on Monday. Sorry." Hunter kept his eyes down, avoiding eye contact with me at all costs.

"Hunter, look at me." I said, putting down the beers and crossing my arm. "Just tell me why you would try to break Blaine and I apart. That's all I want to know. I'm not mad because you helped that douche bag, I'm mad because you tried destroying my happiness."

"Isn't it obvious?" He said sighing and letting out an angry laugh.

"I'm sort of dimwitted when it comes to this." I said placing my hand on his shoulder, putting on a smile to try and calm his uneasiness. "You have to be straight forward with me."

"Sebastian I like you." He said scratching his head and turning slightly red. "Probably more than I should." He said looking at me directly in the eyes.

"Obviously you are." I said rolling my eyes. "It's actually flattering. I mean, I am a good looking guy, so I'd be pretty upset if my best friend didn't have a crush on me."

"That doesn't even make sense." Hunter muttered.

"All I'm saying is that it's normal to be attracted to a fine man such as myself. I don't blame you for that." I said shrugging my shoulders. "But what happened to not being gay?" I asked handing him a cold beer.

"I'm not." He said resting against the counter and cracking open the beer. "It's just you that I seem to have any attraction to."

"Understandable." I said resting against the counter next to him and placing my hand over his shoulder. "One of my many gifts is turning a straight man gay."

"Shut up." Hunter said shaking his head but with a small smile on his face. "So you're not angry?"

"Oh, I'm angry." I said taking my arm off of his shoulder and stepping in front of him. "But I'm forgiving. As long as you respect my relationship and never try to do something like that again, I don't see why we can't go back to the way things were."

"I'm sorry." Hunter said extending his hand out. "Friends?"

"The best of the best." I said taking his hand but bringing him in for a hug. Damn it Sebastian, you're not a hugger! "Just because I love Blaine doesn't mean I don't also love you." I said holding him by the shoulders. "But it's not the same kind of love. Don't get me wrong," I said opening the fridge to see what else there was to drink. "You are crazy sexy, but this heart is already spoken for."

"Well then stop flirting with me at school at the time." He said taking another chug of his beer.

"I don't flirt with you. I tease you, there's a difference." I said grabbing some more beers. "Now let's put this behind us and drink until we pass out." I said raising my beer can to cheer with him.

"I don't want to get that crazy." Hunter said walking towards the doors. "And Sebastian," He said turning around with his hand on the door. "Thank you."

"No problem buddy." I said pinching his cheek and treating him like a little kid. Hunter pretended to be angry, but I could tell he was okay. When we got back outside, it seemed as if everyone was finally there. Since no one was an hour late, it seemed like I wouldn't have to make my special drink for anyone. _Bummer_. Looks like I'll just have to make myself one.

"There you are." Blaine said walking towards me. "For a second I thought you had made your great escape."

"Oh I tried." I said handing him his beer. "Are all your New Direction friends here?" I asked looking past him to see if I could spot his friends.

"Yeah they're all here. Most of them are outside." He said grabbing my hand. "Let's go dance, apparently Santana is about to sing a song." When we walked towards the crowded living room, a new song came on and I instantly knew what song was coming on. It was one of my favorites, and I was actually looking forward to how Santana would interpret it. The only thing that came up to par with her attractiveness and sass was her talent.

"To be honest if I was straight I'd probably try to get with Santana." Blaine said, as if he was reading my mind. I furrowed my eyebrows, trying to process whether or not he had really just said that, but shrugged it off. Blaine turned around and from the look in his eyes I could see that he already got a few drinks in him before I made my way back.

_I dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life_

_Fight fear for the selfish pain, it was worth it every time_

_Hold still right before we crash cause we both know how this ends_

_The clock ticks and it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is insanity why are you my clarity?_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is insanity why are you my clarity?_

_Walk on through the a red parade and refuse to make amends_

_It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense_

_Don't speak as I try to leave cause we both know what we'll choose_

_If you pull then I'll push too deep then I'll fall right back to you_

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need_

_Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is insanity why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_Why are you my clarity?_

_Why are you my remedy?_

_If our love is tragedy why are you remedy?_

_If our love is insanity why are you my clarity?_

Blaine was grinding on me throughout the entire song, moving his hips the way that only he could, knowing full well how crazy it made me. My hands roamed his body, caressing and exploring every inch of him, probably a little too sexual, but hey, it was a party right? One of the upsides of a drunk Blaine is that he lost his bashful schoolboy act and was a lot more carefree, meaning that his lips would be on mine all night long. Blaine wrapped his hand around my head and was craning his neck for a kiss when Sam, Ryder, and Jake showed up, already somewhat belligerent. _You spoke too soon Sebastian. _Shut up.

"Shots!" Sam said putting his hand over Blaine's shoulder and dragging him away. Blaine looked at me, giving me the sign that he wanted me to follow. When we got to the kitchen, it seemed as if the entire New Directions were there ready to take shots.

"Pour one more for Sebastian." Kitty said, handing Marley the bottle of whatever alcohol it was. I looked over to see the empty tequila bottle lying on its side. It looked like these McKinley kids were going hard tonight.

"Here you go!" Marley said handing me the shot glass that was almost overflowing. Marley's cheeks were bright red, probably flushed from drinking.

"Marley is this your first time drinking?"

"Ye-yeah. Wh-what gave it away?" She said resting her face on my chest. Blaine was standing next to us laughing, clearly enjoying what he was seeing.

"Just a guess." I said trying to help her stand up.

"To the best party ever!" Sam said raising his glass, getting everyone to cheer with him before we all took our shots, followed by the slight regret as it rushed down your throat and warmed your entire body. Before we had all even put down our shot glasses in, a bunch of the guys were walking into the kitchen.

"Whose up for some games!" Jeff said walking in first with red solo cups and Ping-Pong balls in hand. "Let's get beer pong going!" He said tossing Jake the solo cups.

"I want to play flip cup!" Sugar said getting another set of solo cups as Thad and Trent set up another table to have multiple games going.

"Want to play?" I said sliding my hands around Blaine's hips and whispering in his ear.

"Sorry, I was already claimed." Blaine said smiling, his face a little flush. Brittany grabbed his hand and made her way to the other side of the table.

"Looks like that makes us a team." Santana said handing me a Ping-Pong ball. "You ready to teach these amateurs a thing or two?" She said, the desire to win written all over her eyes.

"Let's do this." I chugged the remainder of my beer before taking my first attempt at getting he ball into the cup.

An hour later, and everything was a blur. There were a handful of different games going around us, and Santana and I had been reigning over the beer cup table for 4 games.

"Yup, keep it coming." Santana said waving her fingers as if inviting the next team. "We all know how it's going to end." She said putting up her hand for a high-five, to which I complied, and also to which I completely missed. "Jeez, somebody isn't handling their liquor very well." She said laughing. "Why don't you take a seat? I'm not caring for your ass all night." Santana was one to speak, the entire time she was trying to lecture me she was falling over. I looked around the room to see that Brittany was taking shots with some of the guys, but Blaine was missing.

"Shut up." I said, probably incoherently. I turned around to see Joe and Unique talking with some other girl, although I couldn't remember her name right now. Salt, was it? "Where's Blaine?" I asked realizing that he was nowhere in site.

"Probably dancing with Marley." Joe said, holding herself up on the table. Looks like I wasn't the only one who had a little too much to drink.

"I'm going outside really quick. I need some fresh air." I said handing Santana the ball.

"You can't leave now!" She said throwing the ball into the cup without even looking and bringing her red solo cup to her lips with her other hand. I tried making sense of what was going on, but from what I could tell, everyone was making out with everyone. I stepped outside to see that the party was going on outside as well.

"Hey." I heard someone say. I turned around to see Finn walking over towards me. "What's up?"

"Hey man." I said putting down a red cup that somehow got into my hand. "Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah bro, this is so much fun! Especially since I'm usually the designated driver." He said sitting on the stairs leading to the backyard. "Why are you out here?"

"Just thought I'd get some fresh air." I said sitting down next to him. "You?"

"Same." He said bringing his beer to his lips. "Stars look nice tonight." He said looking at the sky. I could tell that something had him upset. I was never one to listen to someone else's problems, but before I even got a chance to protest he already started his story. "Did you know one of them is named Finn Hudson?" He said letting out a laugh. "I got it for Rachel for Christmas last year." A half smile crept onto his lips when he said the last part.

"Why do you say that so sadly?" I asked, not sure whether or not I was intruding.

"We're not together anymore. I don't even know if she remembers that I told her to look at the stars whenever she felt alone because I'd be up there."

"I'm sure she does." I said letting out a small laugh. "You don't really forget a gift like that."

"Well, now that she has a boyfriend I'm sure she has other things to do." He said looking down at the floor and crushing his beer can.

"I'm sorry Finn." I said awkwardly patting him on the back. I wasn't exactly close to him, but I knew him and Blaine were close. "Is there anything I can do?"

"No." He said smiling and standing up. "Just so you know I approve of you and Blaine together, which means something seeing as Blaine is practically my little brother."

"Thanks Finn, it means a lot." I said standing up, working pretty hard in order to not topple over. "Especially since he used to date your real brother."

"True." He said shrugging. "But I like you two together." He said putting out his fist. I bumped fists with him before we both tried to make our way back inside.

"Hey there stranger." Blaine said as soon as I walked through the door. "I haven't seen that sexy body of yours all night." Blaine walked, actually more like stumbled, his way over to me and brought me down into a sloppy kiss, despite Finn standing right next to us. Finn laughed but excused him and left Blaine and I alone.

"I like this side of you." I said parting my lips from his to catch my breath. "Where have you been?"

"I was catching up with Wes and some of the graduates. Telling stories of the good old days." I'm sure that wasn't a hit at me, but it definitely felt like it. "They think it's weird that I'm dating you after hearing all the rumors about you." Blaine's eyes widened as soon as he said that. Looks like word vomit got the best of him. "But don't worry! That's why it took so long, I was telling them how much of a great guy you are."

"Gee, thanks." I said holding his hand and walking in. "I don't blame them, I guess I never saw this coming either." I said shrugging.

"Why do you say that?" Blaine said looking suddenly hurt.

"Think about it B. From where we were to where we are…it's a pretty big change."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't change anything at all." He said smiling up at me. "Would you?"

"Of course not." I said giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

"What is Hunter up to? I haven't seen him around."

"Talking with that girl over there." I said pointing in his direction. "Don't worry. Everything was a mistake, he's actually straight." Then I realized that playing jokes on a drunk Blaine probably wasn't a good idea. "He says he's straight, and that I was a one time thing, but I'm pretty sure it's because he's afraid of what his parents will think."

"Aren't we all." Blaine said a little more somber than I would have liked. "Did you guys talk it out?"

"We did." I said nodding my head. "But let's forget about that that. What do you say we get back to the dance? It seems like your friends are having a good time. Is it common for them to mix and match who they make out with?"

"You could say that. and yes, we can go back to the dance floor. Right after Team Seblaine dominates the pong table." Blaine said, his eyes suddenly bright and filled with that ambition I knew he had. But I wasn't about to let 'Team Seblaine' slide.

"Team Seblaine?" I asked raising an eyebrow, taking Sam's shot off the counter while his back was turned and drinking it as Blaine dragged me towards the kitchen.

"It's what the glee club has named us." He said shrugging. Seblaine? _Seblaine_. "I don't mind it."

"I like it." I said, a half smile making its way onto my lips. Blaine didn't seem to have heard what I said, and part of me was glad he didn't. Looks like I'm team Seblaine.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47: Safe and Sound**

**A/N: I'm so sorry if this chapter touches a sensitive subject, because I know that it was a touchy subject when they covered a shooting on Glee. I thought it would be a really interesting addition to my story, so I interpreted the story my way. I hope no one takes offense, and I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. Thank you to the continued support! Reviews are more than welcome.**

Have you ever been so frightened…so helpless that it literally makes you sick? Do you know what it feels like when the ground under your feet crumbles with every step you take?

_"I need you to promise me you'll stay calm, Sebastian." _

How could I? How could I when the one I love is in danger?

How could I when I could lose him? How could I if I lost my will to take every breath that keeps me alive?

I can't. Simple.

* * *

"How do you know that Brunettes are better than blondes?" Sam asked taking a bite from his muffin as if he was a grumpy little child.

"I agree. You're clearly still not awake enough." Jeff said crossing his arm. It was funny really how childish these two were acting.

"Oh believe me, I know. It's in our genes." Sebastian said 'as-a-matter-of-fact'ly.

"True statement." Hunter said taking a sip of his coffee. "And Jeff, as Captain you should just accept what I say." Hunter added, probably joking around, but no doubt with some sort of command behind it.

"I have black hair, so I'm not a part of this _ridiculous _argument." I said standing up and going for my second biscotti of the day.

"Technically classifies you as a brunette." Sebastian said handing me a five-dollar bill. I was going to protest and not accept his money, but I didn't really have the energy because I knew it would only serve to start another discussion on why I should accept it and why it's the gentleman thing to do to offer his boyfriend money yet he wouldn't accept when I offered to pay, yada-yada-yada.

"I don't know." I said turning around in a mocking tone. "Blondes are pretty fun." I high-fived Sam as I walked by him, knowing full well how riled up Hunter, and especially Sebastian, would be. To be honest, I used to have a crush on Sam. But I was not one of the guys who would try to make a straight man gay.

I came back to the table in the midst of a seemingly new argument. "If you say so." Hunter said, causing Jeff to shrug as I walked back to the table with chocolate biscotti in hand.

"You guys really don't give your glee club members freedom at all do you?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow. "Do they have any say at all?"

"We run things differently with the Warblers, Sam." Sebastian started.

"Precisely, which is why our members are the top of the food chain at Dalton Academy, not like certain other glee clubs." Hunter added.

"Now, we give you and your club credit because you are currently the National Champs, but let's just say I highly doubt that your reign will continue for very much longer." Sebastian had that smirk on his face that was borderline evil, a face that I hadn't seen in a while. The Sebastian and Hunter tag team really wasn't one to mess with; they brought out the best, or worst, side of each other. I guess it depends on what side they're arguing for.

Sam opened his mouth to speak but Hunter beat him to it. "Exactly. The seat of Captain in the Warblers has been replaced with an even greater Captain than the year prior."

"Hey." Sebastian said furrowing his eyebrow and glaring at Hunter. "Looks to me like the Captain this year must not be very good if the Warblers made last years Captain, Co-Captain with this said Captain. And because of a certain Co-Captain's talent, they've secured a trip to Nationals and practically guaranteed a Nationals victory." Sebastian said scoffing. Suddenly the argument was between each other.

"Thank you!" Hunter said, a smile on his face. "I'm glad you finally agree that I'm the better Co-Captain."

"Is your glee club always this crazy?" Sam asked Jeff.

"To say the least, I miss the old-old Captain." Jeff muttered, stopping the argument and suddenly becoming the focus of the glares.

"Was the old-old Captain cute?" Sebastian said crossing his leg and leaning back in his chair.

"Technically, I wasn't a Captain." I said sitting down, rolling my eyes at his comment. "And technically I did no better than Sebastian. We lost at regionals, remember?" I reminded Jeff.

"Thanks to my killer voice winning at sectionals that year." Sam said, a bright smile on his face. "I miss Quinn." Sam said sighing. How did him performing at sectionals relate to losing at regionals. Only sam.

"Love makes you lose." Sebastian said lifting his cup. "Blaine lost to Kurt. I lost to Blaine last year, and this year Blaine is going to lose to me."

"At least I lost to Kurt's team and not Kurt, seeing as he was a Warbler that year." I mocked, which might have been taken a little too seriously by Sebastian. "What?" I said shrugging my shoulders. "It's true."

"Well technically we're at a 50/50 chance of losing." Hunter said. "I'm assuming this love of yours is mutual, meaning that we both have a chance of winning and losing."

"True but we have charisma." Sam said breaking off a piece of my biscotti. "and Blaine, who was part of the team that won nationals last year, and the one who wouldn't have lost his year as a Warbler if the New Directions didn't recruit this guy the year they lost." Sam said pointing a finger at himself.

"I'm confused." I said shaking my head. "Anyways, this is the conclusion I've come to." I said standing up, moving my head to the side in order for Sam to get the hint that we were leaving. "The New Directions is going to win Nationals, and the Warblers will come in second, at best." Sam's eyes grew bright at my conclusion, but Sebastian wasn't as amused. Sebastian let out a small laugh but shook his head.

"Challenge accepted." Hunter added, a half smile on his lips. Sam and I waved goodbye and we made our way to my car. Somehow I felt uneasy that Sebastian and I didn't say goodbye to each other, but I shook it off, letting the beautiful day brighten my mood. I wasn't sleepy anymore; I was riled up with the confidence of becoming the National Champs two years running.

* * *

"How are we here again Sebastian? I'm pretty sure you've become addicted just like that glee club." Hunter said making a disgusted face at the girl next to us adding Splenda into her coffee.

"It's delicious. Mediocre, but delicious." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Besides, you didn't turn up the offer to skip last period and come here instead."

"I'm pretty sure you could single-handedly support this place. You and Blaine." He said taking a sip of the same coffee he gets every single time. No variety in Hunter, I swear. "Speaking of Blaine, are we still picking him up?"

"Yeah we are." I said leading him towards the back of the café. "I have a lacrosse game that he's coming to see so I told him I'd pick him up. But first, I need to pick up my paycheck."

"I forgot you worked here." Hunter said, and truth be told I sort of forgot too.

"Sebastian!" The manager said as I walked into the office. I don't even remember his name to be honest. "It's about time I see you. You never came to tell us when you could come back to work."

"Sorry. I've been pretty busy." Even though I'm here practically every day. "I can probably start next week."

"Okay awesome, I'll let you know. Oh! And before I forget, this is yours." He handed me a CD with no name on it. Another one? Seriously, after what happened last time I'm pretty sure I'm traumatized.

"Someone came in and gave me this. He said he was your father and to give it to you whenever I saw you." I hesitated slightly but decided that he didn't need to see the reaction that I wanted to have on; my father? How did he find out I worked here? Well that's stupid Sebastian, of course he knows you work here.

"Thanks." I said taking it and smiling at him. I walked out of the office to see Hunter checking out some guy. "I thought you were only gay for me?" I said laughing.

"Shut up. I wasn't checking him out." Hunter said. "What's that?"

"Who said anything about checking a guy out? And some CD my father left for me or something." I said. Hunter furrowed his eyebrow and looked at me.

"Your father? Isn't that kind of a big deal?" He asked.

"Not really." I said, throwing it into my backpack. In reality, it was a pretty big deal. We both got into the car and started the drive to McKinley.

Hunter lowered the volume of the music and handed me my phone. "You're phones blowing up."

"4 missed calls from Blaine?" I said looking at my screen. He didn't send me a text, which was kind of strange. I shut off the music and called him; after two rings he was on the other line.

"Answer it!" I heard someone on the other line say. "I did." Blaine whispered. "Hello?"

"Hey killer, what're you up to?" I said, hoping that the smile in my voice was evident. I hadn't heard from him all day. I was actually worried he took the Nationals dispute this morning too seriously. "We're on o-"

"Sebastian, I need you to listen to me." I could tell from the way he was speaking that something wasn't right. He sounded scared; as if he was crying but was trying to be calm.

"B, what's wrong?" Hunter's head turned to look at me when I said those words.

"I need you to promise me you'll stay calm, Sebastian. Promise me."

"Blaine, what the hell are you talking about?" I could tell my voice was louder, but I wasn't sure how I was supposed to react to being told to stay calm; of course you never stay calm. I could hear Hunter asking me questions but it was white noise.

"Please. Please Sebastian I need you to not overreact." Blaine said. I wasn't sure what to say without giving off the impression that I was overreacting, which I probably was. "Promise me that you won't do something stupid, okay?" Blaine let out a laugh, but the laugh was covered with a choking sob. "Because if I know you like I think I do, you'll definitely do something stupid."

"Blaine..." I whispered, realizing that something was wrong. Horribly wrong. "Tell me what's wrong."

"Promise me."

"Wha-"

"Promise me!"

I didn't know what to say so I didn't say a word. After a moment of silence, the worst possible news I could have heard made it's way to my ears. "There's someone at the school right now with a gun. Two shots have been fired. We're in the choir room and none of us know what's going on, but from what we can tell we're on lockdown." Blaine's voice was breaking and I could tell he was holding back tears. In an instant, all I saw was black. "Sebastian my parents aren't answering their phones. I need you to tell them what's going on. If worse comes to worst,"

"Blaine." I said, tears streaming down my face. "Blaine. Please tell me you're kidding."

"I need you to tell my parents that I love them okay? And you need to tell Cooper too. And Julie."

"Blaine!" I yelled, hoping that somehow it would wake me up. "Blaine, wh-wh-why are you saying this?"

"Sebastian I love you. I love you so much. I need you to know that." Blaine suddenly seemed as if he wasn't crying. He seemed calm.

"Bl-Blaine what do I do? Wh…why is this happening?" I asked myself that question more than I asked Blaine.

"Sebastian. I need you right now. Be strong."

"B, what…what do I do? Do the police know? Are you okay?" So many questions and statements that I needed to make, but I couldn't get any of those out right now. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. Blaine. Blaine was in danger.

"We're fine. Everyone's here except Brittany. We don't know where she is. Santana and Finn just went to find her"

"Blaine, I'm on my way. Stay where you are I'm coming to get you." It hit me then that I had to do something. I needed to push aside this fear and do what I could do to help Blaine. I was selfish for freaking out. Blaine needed me. "I'm almost there. Tell me how to get to your choir room."

"No. No, absolutely not. Sebastian, you are not coming here."

"What am I supposed to do? Blaine if you get hurt, I don't know what I woul-"

"Sebastian, please. Listen to me; we just need to wait this out. You cannot come here. You can't put yourself in danger. Know one thing; I'm a better person today because I met you. Tell my parents and Cooper and Julie that I love them so much, and that I am so grateful for everything they've done for me. Everything I am today is because of them. I-I just can't believe I never tell them all they mean to me. I left them a voicemail, but in case som-"

"Blaine, stop."

"Sebastian. In case something happens, will you tell them that?"

"No. No, B. You're telling them when you get out, okay"

"I love you Seb-. Shh, shh! Shut that off! Everyone get down!"

The worst sound you could ever hear is someone hanging up the phone when you know they're in danger. I could feel my body yelling his name and I could feel Hunters hand on me, but I wasn't there. Not completely. Not when half of me could disappear.

"Sebastian!" Somehow my body knew what I needed to do. I knew if the police caught me I would probably be arrested, but I needed to get to McKinley. I would be there in 2 minutes. Just 2 minutes is all I needed. Just wait until I get there.

"Hunter, there's a shooter at McKinley and Blaine's in danger. I need to get there right now, and I know you're going to say no but you're not stopping me."

"What? Is this really happening?"

"I-I wish it wasn't." I said wiping my eyes.

"Sebastian I…"

"It'll be okay." I said, not to comfort him, but to comfort myself. I was telling myself that it would be okay. It would, right? It had to. That's how life happens. You experience something horrible and then you grow stronger. Right? Blaine would be fine. Blaine would be in my arms tonight while we watched some stupid movie and talk about songs that we like and plan our life in New York...

When the car came to a stop I was out of the car in a heartbeat. I parked a little distance away knowing that it would be hard to get in.

"Sebastian, where are you going?" Hunter said as he trailed behind me.

"I'm going inside." I said as I picked up the pace to get towards the back of the school.

"Are you insane? You can't go in there! You're going to be screwed if you get caught, and that's not even considering that you could get _shot_." Hunter grabbed my arm and stopped me. "I know Blaine doesn't want you in there either. You're not going."

I pushed his hands off of me and started walking again. "You're not stopping me Hunter. Go back to the car."

"Dude, come on, stop. You can't go in there, they have the entire place surrounded."

"Hunter I have to!" All of a sudden I was on the floor with Hunter on top of me. "Hunter, get the fuck off of me!" I was angry. I was furious. I was scared. "Hunter, I'm not kidding!" I knew I looked ridiculous thrashing against Hunter but I didn't care. I blinked rapidly trying to stop the flow of tears escaping my eyes but it wasn't helpful. I could feel my face turn bright red from the mix of yelling and trying to get Hunter off of me.

"Sebastian calm down!" Hunter said in between gritted teeth. "You're going to attract the attention of the police. This isn't a joke, there's someone in there who is threatening everyone's lives. You need to be realistic, what are you going to do if you get inside."

"Hun-Hunter I c-can't just let Blaine stay inside there. He needs me, I need to go h-help him."

"Yeah, and Blaine needs you! What if you got hurt? What would that do to Blaine? Or what if the police find you first and think that you're the shooter? Sebastian you don't even attend school there, you need to think."

"Hun-Hunter I-" Hunter got off of me and let me sit up. He brought my head into his chest, letting me silently cry into his blazer. "Hunter if I lo-lose him, I…I won't be able to... I can-can't lost him."

"Shh, it's okay. You won't lose him, okay? I know everything will be okay." I wasn't sure how long I had been there, but I turned my head at the sound of teenagers running from the school. Hunter and I stood up and ran toward the crowd. There were so many students and I was in such a daze that for a second I felt lost.

"Blaine?! Blaine?! Where are you?" To be honest I probably look like an asshole, I was pushing kids aside in my haste to look for Blaine. If someone didn't know me, they definitely would have thought I was an insane asshole. I felt someone's hand grab me and pull me out of the crowd.

"Dude, you literally don't think at all when you're like this do you? He's over there." Hunter nodded is head in the direction of the only sight that would ease my mind; Blaine was in the arms of his parents.

"Go with them. I'll take your car back and I'll pick you up tomorrow." Hunter said as he helped me catch my breath.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, just go. I'll tell your coach you won't be showing up. You owe me one as a member of the Warblers though." Hunter turned around to walk away but I stopped him.

"Hunter, thank you." I held out my fist to bump fists with Hunter. I turned around to walk over to where Blaine was standing but each step felt as if it took an eternity. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson saw me first, and they let Blaine go. When Blaine turned around it surprised me that he looked completely fine. Besides puffy red eyes, he seemed completely composed.

"Sebastian?" Blaine said when he saw me. Seeing him surprised somewhat hurt my pride. Did he not realize how much I loved him? How destroyed I would be without him? Maybe he'll never know. But the relief that washed over me the second I saw him couldn't be explained.

"Hey B." I really hoped that I was composed enough to at least give off the impression that I hadn't been hysterical a second ago. If it weren't for Hunter I definitely would have done something idiotic.

Blaine ran into my arms and aside from his voice and his eyes, I would've thought this was any other day. Blaine was so happy. So normal that it astounded me. I had never felt a tighter hug than I did at this moment. He hugged me to the point where it hurt, but even if it killed me I would've been okay with it. This tight embrace reminded me that he was here. He was safe. He was alive.

The idea of living what I made him live through when I was in a coma was enough to make me hate myself. Just the idea of not having him drove me to my limits.

"You hung up before I could say I love you. Kind of rude if you ask me." The laugh I got out of Blaine was a sound I desperately needed to snap me back into reality. A sound that I didn't think I would hear in who knows how long.

"My bad." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I guess I had better things to do." Blaine got on his toes to place a kiss on my lips.

The only person who was clearly devastated was Mrs. Anderson, whom Mr. Anderson was trying to comfort. Mr. and Mrs. Anderson both walked over to us and embraced us.

"Sebastian what're you doing here?" Mr. Anderson said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"I couldn't not come, sir. I was on my way when he called me." Mrs. Anderson kissed my cheek before caressing her son's face. If I thought I was relieved that he was okay, then I was mistaken. There was no one more relieved than Mr. and Mrs. Anderson.

An hour later and we were both lying on his bed. I had sat there quietly as him and Cooper discussed what had happened. When he retold the story, I hated myself even more for not running inside there and being with him. Yet even when he was discussing what had happened he was strong. It was clear he was shaken and upset, but strong.

"Do you need anything?" I asked after a while of lying there in silence.

"No I'm fine how I am." He said moving his head to the side and smiling. "I'll be okay."

* * *

_"These two were some of the major power houses last year. Give it up for Finn and Santana!" Everyone in the glee club was clapping, except for Brittany who was on her feet fist pumping and talking about how excited she was._

_"Now let me tell you how it's going to be if I may." Santana started. "You all are going to take out a notebook and take notes on how it's done." The funny part was that everyone started taking out a notebook._

_Finn rolled his eyes and started playing the drums to start the song. _

_And then we heard it. Two unmistakable gunshots rang throughout the halls. _

_"Everyone get down!" Mr. Schuester commanded. Coach Beiste shut off the lights and everything became a blur. We were all on the floor sharing last thoughts into the video when it hit me. This could potentially be my last few moments. I wanted to panic, and to be honest I don't know how I didn't. I called my mom and my dad multiple times but neither of them answered. After leaving a voicemail in each of their phones, I called Sebastian, hoping more than anything that he wouldn't answer so that I wouldn't have to hear his voice. I knew it would only destroy me that much more. _

_At first, I was happy that he didn't answer. But then I realized that I needed to hear his voice. I needed his voice to even make it past this._

_I looked at the faces of my friends; of Marley, Jake, Ryder, Kitty, Tina, Unique, Sugar, Joe, Santana, Sam, and Finn. Mr. Schuester and Coach Beiste were the sole reason we all kept calm. In that moment, I realized that everyone in this room was my family. This room was where I spent the greatest days of my life. It was my safe haven._

_"No, Mr. Schuester you don't understand I have to go, Brittany's in the bathroom by herself." Santana was crying, desperately trying to get out of the room to go find her. _

_"You can't leave Santana, think about everyone in here. You'd be risking all of our lives." Santana calmed down but only enough for them to let their guards down. As soon as their backs were turned, Santana was out of the room._

_"Crap." Mr. Schuester said running his hand through his hair. The look of panic on Mr. Schuester's face was one that I would never forget._

_"Mr. Schue, I'll go after her. I'll make sure they're safe." Finn said opening the door. Before anyone could say anything he was out of the room._

_That's when my phone went off; I thought I had put it on vibrate. I instantly felt my heartbeat quicken, praying that the shooter didn't hear my phone. _

_"Answer it!" Sam whispered. _

_"I did. Hello?" I said putting the phone up to my ear._

_"Hey killer, what're you up to?" I knew it. Hearing his voice would destroy me. Yet somehow I liked this pain. A pain that reminded me there was someone on the other line that would miss me. A pain that reminded me there was a life on the other line that I had hopefully been a major part of. "We're on o-"_

_"Sebastian, I need you to listen to me." I said, my voice shaking, but doing my best to stop it from sounding like I was terrified._

_"B, what's wrong?" Look's like I wasn't disguising my voice as well as I thought I was._

_"I need you to promise me you'll stay calm, Sebastian. Promise me." I needed him to stay calm so that he would help me stay calm, because deep down all I wanted to do was run. Run and pray for the best._

_"Blaine, what the hell are you talking about?" Calm Sebastian, I need you to be calm. Help me stay calm._

_"Please. Please Sebastian I need you to not overreact. Promise me that you won't do something stupid, okay?" I tried making a joke to ease my nerves and hopefully ease Sebastian's angst as well, but it didn't work. My laugh got stuck in my throat and came out as a sob. "Because if I know you like I think I do, you'll definitely do something stupid."_

_"Blaine..." I felt a wave of 'inevitability' wipe over me as he said my name. Comforting, yet completely discouraging. "Tell me what's wrong."_

_"Promise me." I wouldn't go on unless he promised me he would be okay. I just need you to be okay. Sebastian. _

_"Wha-"_

_"Promise me!" I said in between gritted teeth._

_I took a deep breath before telling him the situation, terrified, as if somehow not orally saying what was going on would somehow protect me from the truth. "There's someone at the school right now with a gun. Two shots have been fired. We're in the choir room and none of us know what's going on, but from what we can tell we're on lockdown." I knew that I couldn't take much more of this act of keeping it together, so I needed to get my message out. "Sebastian my parents aren't answering their phones. I need you to tell them what's going on. If worse comes to worst," _

_"Blaine. Blaine, please tell me you're kidding."_

_"I need you to tell my parents that I love them okay? And you need to tell Cooper too. And Julie."_

_"Blaine!" His yell sent the tears over the edge and streaming down my face. "Blaine, wh-wh-why are you saying this?"_

_"Sebastian I love you. I love you so much. I need you to know that." If I needed one thing to be said, it was that. I loved him. I always have and I always will._

_"Bl-Blaine what do I do? Wh…why is this happening?" _

_"Sebastian. I need you right now. Be strong."_

_"B, what…what do I do? Do the police know? Are you okay?" _

_"We're fine. Everyone's here except Brittany. We don't know where she is. Santana and Finn just went to find her." I couldn't stop the sob that left my mouth, realizing that my friends were in the halls, even more in danger than we were in this room._

_"Blaine, I'm on my way. Stay where you are I'm coming to get you." No. Don't come. The last thing I wanted was for him to be in danger too. "I'm almost there. Tell me how to get to your choir room."_

_"No. No, absolutely not. Sebastian, you are not coming here."_

_"What am I supposed to do? Blaine if you get hurt, I don't know what I woul-" This was getting harder every minute. Every word. Every breath. Everything about loving Sebastian made this harder._

_"Sebastian, please. Listen to me; we just need to wait this out. You cannot come here. You can't put yourself in danger. Know one thing; I have loved you more than I have ever loved anyone or anything. Tell my parents and Cooper and Julie that I love them so much, and that I am so grateful for everything they've done for me. Everything I am today is because of them. I-I just can't believe I never tell them all they mean to me. I left them a voicemail, but in case som-"_

_"Blaine, stop."_

_"Sebastian. In case something happens, will you tell them that?" I need you to say yes. Please. Please. _

_"No. No, B. You're telling them when you get out, okay" I could hear footsteps coming closer and everything suddenly became trivial. It was over._

_"I love you Seb-. Shh, shh! Shut that off! Everyone get down."_

I woke up and I had no idea where I was. Everything was black, and for a minute, I thought I was dead. The feeling I felt when we heard someone trying to break through the door swept over me and suddenly it was as if I was reliving it again.

* * *

"Blaine. Blaine, it was just a dream, you're okay." I wrapped my arms around Blaine, hoping that he would realize it was just a dream. I kissed the side of his head before turning on the lights, only to see that he was crying, tears literally streaming down his face.

"I-I…"

"Shh, shh, it's okay. You're okay, I'm right here. I'm never leaving you." I held him as close to me as possible; I needed him to realize I was here for him no matter what. I wouldn't leave him. I would protect him.

"Don't leave me." I heard him whisper in between sobs.

I was surprised by how it happened, but I knew that inevitably it would happen. I knew Blaine was strong. I knew he was tough and could handle a lot, but I knew that today was a lot to handle. Blaine was composed all day, and I was here for him when he finally broke down.

I didn't know what to do. I lied down with Blaine, holding his back to my chest whispering sweet nothings into his ear. I would do this all night if he needed me too. I wasn't sure if this would work, but it was worth a try. I wouldn't leave him.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
__When I said, "I'll never let you go"  
__When all those shadows almost killed your light  
__I remember you said, "Don't leave me here alone"  
__But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

_Just close your eyes  
__The sun is going down  
__You'll be alright  
__No one can hurt you now  
__Come morning light  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling,  
__Everything's on fire  
__The war outside our door keeps raging on  
__Hold on to this lullaby  
__Even when the music's gone  
__Gone_

_Just close your eyes  
__The sun is going down  
__You'll be alright  
__No one can hurt you now  
__Come morning light  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes  
__You'll be alright  
__Come morning light,  
__You and I'll be safe and sound_

I heard his parents coming into the room while I quietly sang him to sleep but I didn't bother opening my eyes to see them; they probably came when they heard Blaine crying. At first it wasn't working, it only seemed to make it worse. But by the end of the song, Blaine was quieter. Still sobbing, but his breathing was back to normal.

The song was right though. He was here. He was with me. I would protect him no matter.

_He was safe. He was sound._


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48: If You Like It**

"We've already tried doing original songs at Nationals remember? We came in twelfth." Santana said crossing her legs elegantly and flipping her hair.

"Yes, but I really think they can really pull it off this year." Finn said balling his hands into fists as if he was one hundred percent confident.

"Oh wait, you're right." Santana said giving a devilish smirk. "They don't have you and Rachel there to ruin it for them. It wasn't the original songs that made us lose, it was that _disgusting _kiss you two shared that lost it for us."

"Santana." Mr. Schuester said warning her not to bring up things that were already buried.

"Fine." Santana said raising her hands in defeat, the mocking yet completely compelling smile on her face. "Instead of discussing Nationals shouldn't we be rehearsing for your wedding anyways?"

Mr. Schuester stood up from his stool and crossed his arm. "I meant to tell you guys about this as soon as you all got here, but Santana and Finn started going at it, _again_." He said eyeing them before focusing back on us. "After what happened yesterday I really don't think it's such a good idea to have the wedding. I discussed it with Emma and she agrees. It wouldn't be fair to any of you guys if we asked you to attend, let alone perform so shortly after the shooting." Everyone looked at each other remembering the events of the day before. Some of us still didn't really grasp the fact that it was possible that one of the people sitting in the choir room could have never walked back in here if…

The rest of us wanted nothing more than to forget.

"Mr. Schuester you can't cancel your wedding because of what happened." Tina said, eliciting a 'yeah' and head nods from the entire glee club.

"Yeah Mr. Schue. If anything, the shooting should be incentive to not postpone the marriage any longer." Artie said looking at Tina as if to agree with her.

"Guys, we still have time and it would be unfair to ask everyone to show up at our wedding after yesterday. I'm actually surprised most of you came into school today. I th-"

"Mr. Schue." We turned our heads to where the voice came from to find Rachel Berry with the graduates standing behind her. Everyone was there; Quinn, Puck, Mike, Mercedes, and Kurt. It had been a while since we last saw any of the graduates and it was safe to say that we were all excited to see them.

"Rachel! Guys!" Mr. Schuester said when it finally hit him that everyone was here for his special day. Mr. Schuester pulled in each of the graduates into a hug before they each took a seat with us. Everyone was excited to see them and it seemed as if one hundred different conversations were going on. The new kids were the only ones who still didn't really see the big deal when the old new directions came back.

Kurt made his way over to me and gave me a half-smile before hugging me. The hug was tight and it lingered, making me somewhat uncomfortable but enjoying it nonetheless. It didn't really hit me until Kurt hugged me that if my life was taken yesterday, I wouldn't have had any closure with him at all. No one last goodbye. No one last thank you.

"I was so scared when I heard what happened." Kurt said letting go of me. I brought him in for another hug when I saw his eyes were red and a single tear was falling from his eye. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Kur-" Before I could say anything Kurt was being pulled away by Tina and the 'catching up' commenced.

"The choir room." Rachel said with a smile on her face, more to herself than to anyone else. Her eyes were happy but showed a hint of nostalgia that was threatening with tears. It made sense why she would be so emotional; this room had been her home for the last 3 years of her time in Lima. Not just her; all of the graduates had the same light in their eyes that seemed to sing 'I'm Home.'

"Anyways, enough with the hello's, it's time we rehearse for the wedding!" Mercedes said as she grabbed Marley's shoulder and shook her gently to get her pumped for rehearsal.

"I was actually talking with the glee club about that." Mr. Schuester said running his hand threw his hair.

"We know." Puck said sitting on the piano. "But now you can't cancel since we're all already here. If you do cancel it, then you're going to have to buy me my next flight from Los Angeles to Lima, Mr. Schue."

"That's true Mr. Schue." Mercedes said with an authoritative look on her face. It was interesting to see how the entire room dynamic changed when the graduates came back.

"Looks like I have no choice." Mr. Schuester said laughing.

"Well now that that's decided." Quinn said standing up and straightening her skirt with that same bright smile that you always knew belonged to her. "Why don't the graduates show the new kids what we're made of?" The graduates all got on their feet and loudly made their way towards the front of the room. It seemed as if everything that happened in the choir room was worth celebrating; even Quinn suggesting the graduates do a number got a loud cheer from everyone. I don't care though, I love it.

"We haven't been together for a while so we might be a little rusty, but I'm sure we can come up with something." Rachel said smiling at Quinn, who placed her arm around Rachel giving her a sideways hug. Rachel extended her hand towards Santana so that she could join them.

"Come on." Santana said motioning her head for Brittany to follow her to the front. Britt held Santana's hand and they both joined the graduates by the piano.

"Brittany hasn't graduated." Joe said raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up Joe." Sugar said giving him a look before clapping rapidly and practically jumping in her seat.

"Honorary graduate." I said leaning in towards Joe.

"That's right Blaine Warbler! Most of you know I stayed back, and if you didn't, then where have you been? Anyways, The real reason I stayed back was because I knew the New Directions would have no direction without me."

"Like I said, she's a genius." Santana said shrugging her shoulders and smiling at her girlfriend.

"How about we get this show on the road?" Puck said stringing his guitar as Finn started playing the drums.

When the performance was done everyone was on their feet cheering for the graduates who had performed an amazing number despite no rehearsal. "Guys that was incredible!" Mr. Schue said patting them all on the back.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us." Ryder said slumping in his chair.

"Yeah, now I know why everyone is always raving on and on about the old New Directions." Kitty said playing with her ponytail and admiring Quinn Fabray, the Cheerio amongst all Cheerios.

"We're screwed. Maybe original songs aren't the best idea for nationals." Marley said with a bittersweet look on her face.

"That wasn't the point of our performance." Kurt said tilting his head slightly as he always does. "You guys are insanely talented! We didn't mean to bum you guys out, although we are honored."

"If anything that was to motivate you guys." Rachel added.

"Do you think any of us were this good when we first started?" Quinn said smiling at us. "At first we started off as nothing but a bunch of misfit kids who had nothing in common but big dreams and a love of music."

"But little by little the New Directions built a reputation and now we're a strong, united force as well as the reigning national champions. We each took so much crap, sometimes from one another," Santana said eyeing the graduates "but mostly from all the haters. Each one of these graduates and many of the members still in glee club this year were here from the from the start, and despite all the drama along the way, everyone in here became my family." Santana said, making everyone laugh reminiscing on all the ups and downs that has happened in this choir room.

"The memories and bonds created in this choir room," Rachel said pointing to the ground. "is what made us who we are today. We established this feeling of family in glee club, and it's up to you guys to continue on our legacy."

"It's a lot to live up to." Unique said. "I don't know if we can continue your legacy and win Nationals this year."

"Our legacy isn't being national champions." Finn said standing up from the drums and joining the graduates by the piano. "Sure, that's what people might remember us for, but what we mean is the feeling of being safe…and loved. It's the feeling of family and being at home in this room. That's what we established. That's what we want you guys to continue. That's our legacy."

"Becoming national champions was just an added bonus to everything this room and Mr. Schue gave us." Kurt added.

"But because being national champions has a certain ring to it, and we don't want you losing it after one year, we've decided to help you guys out." Mercedes said, a bright smile on her face.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"You heard right bro." Puck said putting down his guitar. "Each of us has agreed to come back before Nationals to help you guys prepare for competition and mentor you newbies."

"And hopefully you guys will be national champions two years running." Mercedes said smiling.

"Screw that." Kurt said. "You _will _be national champions." Everyone was on their feet cheering and thanking the graduates. If anything, it provided us another chance to be with them again in the near future. I knew that the Warblers were stronger than ever this year, and saying we would win was far different than actually winning. The bell rang and we all headed out of the choir room. I was on my way to the vending machine to grab some chips before heading out of McKinley when Kurt ran towards me. "Hey Blaine, wait up!"

"Hey Kurt." I said turning around and waiting for him to catch up. "What's up?"

"You left pretty quickly, is everything okay?" He asked, a genuinely concerned look on his face.

"Yeah, I just need to rush home before coming back for practice." I said clicking G5 and waiting for my chips to fall. "I'm okay!" I said shooting him a smile.

"Good." He said leaning against the vending machine. "Anyways, I wanted to invite you to my house tonight."

"Kurt, I'm dating Sebastian." I said raising an eyebrow at him.

"Not like that." Kurt said rolling his eyes. "What I meant was that everyone is going to my place after practice tonight and you should come with us. My dad is away with Carol so Finn and I decided to throw something. Not too big but I'd like it if you could join us."

"I think I have plans tonight with Sebastian but I'll let you know."

"Bring him with you." Kurt said shrugging his shoulders. "Just show up. It's not everyday that we can all be here together. I'll see you later!" Kurt waved and half smiled before turning around and walking away.

I was walking towards my car when I decided to call Sebastian. I put the phone to my ear as Sam walked over to me; he put his arm over my shoulders and began talking but quieted down when he saw I was on the phone.

It rang a couple times before he answered the phone and I heard his voice from the other side of the line. "Hello?"

"Hey there." I could feel a smile forming on my lips. I hated when that happened because everyone else probably thought I was just some weirdo. Sam pinched my cheeks when he noticed my smile and was mocking me, earning him a punch to the arm.

"Babe, can I call you back after practice? The coach is walking over right now and if I don't get back on the field he's going to have my throat."

"Crap I forgot you had lacrosse practice today. I just have a quick question. Do we have anything planned tonight? Kurt invited me over to his place later."

The silence on the other line worried me until I realized why he didn't respond. When he did respond it came as one word. "Kurt?"

"Not just him and I! His parents are away so Kurt and Finn are throwing a get together. Everyone in the glee club is going and the graduates are back too." I said.

"Hi Sebastian!" Sam yelled into the phone.

"I don't think we have anything planned yet. I was going to head over later but you should go have fun with your friends!" Sebastian was breathing heavily on the other side, probably from running around. "Tell Sam I say hi."

"Sam, Sebastian says hi. Anyways, Kurt told me to invite you as well."

I could hear laughing on the other side of the phone. "Wait really? That's nice of him but I wouldn't want to make things awkward. Besides, I can't tonight."

"Why not? You just said you didn't have plans." I asked getting slightly annoyed.

"Plans came up with Hunter." I swear I could hear Hunter saying 'What are you talking about? What plans?' on the other line. "Coach, one second!" I heard him yell. "Sorry sir. Blaine? I gotta go. Have fun tonight! Love you." Before I could say anything he had already hung up the phone.

I was slightly confused as to what just happened but I wasn't going to question it. I was looking forward to having a good time tonight.

"We're stopping at McDonalds on our way back from your house." Sam said taking the bag of chips out of my hand and opening them, loudly crunching one as he bit down. "Thanks for the chips."

"I hate you." I said rolling my eyes.

"No you don't." Sam said opening the passenger door and getting into the car. "But for saying such a hurtful thing, you can make it up to me by buying." I was going to protest but Sam had already turned on the radio and was having his own little jam session.

* * *

"Does it turn you on when you see me changing?" I asked drying off my hair with a towel and throwing it at him. "I bet you peek when I shower too. Not that I blame you."

"Please tell me that isn't a serious question." Hunter said throwing the towel back at me. "First of all, the question also applies to you because you're also gay. Second of all, you're not as hot as you think you are. And third of all-"

"Shut up." I said opening my locker and standing there in nothing but my boxers. "You can't tell me you don't want all of this? And you basically just admitted to being gay."

"Don't know what I was thinking when I did." He said sitting down on the bench in nothing but a towel. "And you twisted my words. I didn't mean I was gay."

"We've had sex!" I yelled out loud. "Of course you're gay!"

"Sebastian!" Hunter yelled, his eyes widening when I yelled out that we had had sex. "Will you keep it down?" Hunter turned around and began putting in his locker combination.

"Relax, no one is in the locker room anymore, it's just us." I turned around to grab my shirt and jeans before starting to change.

"I can practically feel you staring at my ass." Hunter said putting on his jeans facing away from me.

"I'm in a committed relationship." I scoffed at his accusation. "Besides, what makes you think your ass is worth my attention?"

"It caught your attention before didn't it?" Hunter said smirking at me.

"Silly me." I said half smiling at him. "Anyways, hurry up. Finished getting dressed cause we're going shopping."

"Don't tell me what to do." This bickering between Hunter and I was probably the highlight of my day; besides seeing Blaine of course. "By the way, you can't tell Blaine we have plans without first _asking_ me to hang out first."

"Sorry I like to keep things interesting." I said rolling my towel and whipping him right in the butt cheek, a loud snapping noise coming from the towel making contact.

"Sebastian!" Hunter said turning around, an irritated look on his face. "You're a child, you know that?" He said shaking his head. "What is it exactly that you're shopping for?"

"An engagement ring." The words left my mouth, plain and simple. No hesitation. No doubt.

Hunter closed his locker as I said the words 'engagement ring'. He stood there before turning around and laughing. "That's a good one Sebastian."

"I'm not kidding. I invited you because I want my best friend to be there to help me choose out a ring." I grabbed my backpack and searched for my keys before closing my locker, not turning my attention towards Hunter who was looking at me as if I had three heads.

"Do you even hear what you're saying?" Hunter asked taking a seat on the bench across from me. "You're planning on proposing to Blaine?"

"Yeah, why is that weird?" In all honesty, I knew why he was reacting the way he was. It's not everyday that Sebastian Smythe decides he wants to get engaged. Truth be told, until I met Blaine I never planned to being married to anyone. I was content with the single life.

"Sebastian." He said closing his eyes and rubbing his temples. "Are you kidding or are you insane? You can't ask Blaine to marry you!"

"Why not? I love him. He loves me. Eventually we're going to get married so why not get married as soon as possible?"

"You're still a kid! You're only 18 years old and you're still in high school! Just because you guys spend most of your time together doesn't mean that know what it means to live together, let alone be _married_. Sebastian, think about what you want to do. You know how hard you took it when you two broke up, imagine what it'll be like if you get divorced…it'll be so much worse. How could you possibly know you two are getting married?"

"I hear you Hunter, I do, but it doesn't matter. I know Blaine and I are meant to be together. We won't break up, I know we won't. I love him, Hunter, that's how I know."

"I _get_ it." Hunter said standing up and pacing back and forth. "But marrying a person and marrying an idea are two completely different things. I'm not saying that you and Blaine won't be together in the end, but you're rushing it. Wait to make sure you are really in love with everything about Blaine, not just your idea of him. You're infatuated by the very thought of him, Sebastian. You're not thinking clearly."

"Hunte-"

"No, let me finish." Hunter said sitting back down. "You have the rest of your future to figure out life, why rush? You're going to meet new people. New guys. New interests. What if later on you realize Blaine was nothing more than a high school fling? I'm not saying that's the case…but what if?" Hunter lifted up his arms as if he was trying to calm me down. Looks like I was letting my annoyance show as he spoke. "Why did you just randomly decide you want to marry him?"

"If people lived by 'what ifs' we wouldn't have progress, Hunt." I breathed heavily, thinking about how to answer his question. "I didn't just wake up this morning and think 'wow, I want to marry Blaine', I've always known. I figured I'd propose sooner or later, and it came sooner."

"But why?" Hunter asked. I shrugged my shoulders, not really feeling the need to give him an explanation. "Is this because of the shooting?"

"No." I said standing up. _Partially__._ "Are you coming with me or not?"

"Not until we finish this conversation." Hunter said putting his backpack down on the floor. "You're not going to lose him Sebastian. If that's why you're afraid and if that's why you plan on proposing to him, then you need to think twice about it."

"You don't know that I won't lose him. What if something does happen? It's not even that…what if he finds someone else? What if we move to New York and everything changes?" I realized my voice was escalating but it was frustrating having to think of all the things that could go wrong. _You're doing this to yourself Sebastian. _I know, okay? I know…

"This isn't the Sebastian I know. If you honestly had faith in your love then you wouldn't be so worried about things that aren't even going to happen. Do you love him?"

"Obviously."

"Is he your soul mate?"

"Of course."

"Do you think you two are meant to be?"

"Yes."

"Then what do you have to worry about? If your love is real and you two truly love each other, then everything will work out in the end. Why worry when you know there's nothing to worry about?" Hunter said sighing as if he was one hundred percent in the right. Maybe he was. Maybe he wasn't. To each his own, right?

"But it's not just that, Hunt. I'm not proposing to him because I'm afraid of the future. I'm proposing to him because I know that whatever the future brings will be easier and better if he's there with me. I want to make him a Smythe…well, kind of. Smythes tend to be jerks, but the point is I want him to have my last name."

"Sebastia-"

"No. I listened to you, so now you have to hear me out." Hunter groaned but sat there waiting for me to continue. "I'm proposing to him because I know that I will one day be his husband and I don't see a need in waiting. Why not start our lives as a married couple now?"

"It's like you're oblivious to all the teen marriages and the divorce rates. You need to not be so impulsive! When an idea gets into your head there is absolutely no way of getting it out." Hunter said shaking his head and standing up. "But I'm your best, and probably only, friend. You need at least one person to stand on your side at the wedding right?" Hunter extended his hand to shake mine, a genuine look on his face. "I can't believe I'm going to say this...but I support you."

"That's only partially true. Yes, you're my best, _and _probably only, friend, but you won't be standing in the crowd because you'll be standing next to me."

"Are you asking me to be your best man?" Hunter asked, a half smile and raised eyebrow on his face that indicated he already knew the answer to his question.

"Maybe." I said smirking and holding out my fist. "I know I'm stubborn and you don't agree, but I need you to help me through this."

"I still think you're crazy, and I now think I'm slightly crazy, but I guess I have no choice but to support the groom if I'm the best man." Hunter bumped his fist into mine. "Although Blaine might not want me to be your best man."

"What? Why not?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"You expect Blaine to be okay with the fact that the guy who recently tried to break you two up is now going to be your best man? Assuming that he accepts of course."

"Crap." I said stopping in my tracks as we made our way to my car. "I never even realized he had the option of saying no…what if he says no?!"

"Of course he has the option…what the hell, you thought he didn't? You're sure you've thought this through? It doesn't really seem like you're ready." Hunter said rolling his eyes. "Do you even know how a wedding works?"

"It'll be a learning process." I said shrugging. "I'm ready."

"Sure you are." Hunter said.

"By the way, the moment we just shared was really gay and is not to be spoken of. You're taking that conversation to the grave."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Sentimental."Hunter said smirking at me.

* * *

"Someone find me some booze." Santana said coming into the kitchen where Brittany and I were.

"I don't think it's that kind of night Santana." I said laughing. "It's supposed to be a hangout, not a party."

"I don't care. Watching a two hour long musical is _not _something I can do sober."

"But you love musicals." Brittany said kissing Santana.

"That was a secret…Yes musicals are a guilty pleasure of mine, but not the crappy ones. I haven't even heard of the one they're playing." Santana said sitting in a chair.

"Try one of these to see if they cheer you up." I said bringing out a tray of cookies that had been cooling. Brittany and I decided to bake some cookies while everyone else watched the movie.

"Oh Blaine, you sure know the way to a woman's heart." Santana said grabbing a cookie and biting into it. "Oh my god…delicious!"

"Too bad knowing my way into a woman's heart isn't helpful in my situation." I said winking at her. "Brittany might benefit from it though. Besides, she deserves the credit, it's her recipe."

"Since when do you bake?" Santana asked.

"Lord Tubbington told me how to make the cookies. I was supposed to add cat nip but I didn't think that was such a good idea." Brittany said pouring thee cups of milk. "No one says we can't finish these between us and make another batch for the others later."

"Don't tempt me." I smiled at her before taking a cookie for myself. In reality, they were actually really good.

"So where's Sebastian?" Brittany asked.

"With Hunter I think."

"I think?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"When I invited him earlier it seemed like he made plans the second I asked him to come. Plans supposedly with Hunter."

"Has he texted you?" As soon as the question came out, my phone lit up with a text message from Sebastian. "Speak of the devil." Santana said taking another cookie.

**_Haven't heard from you in a while. Having fun? –Sebastian _**

**Enjoying some delicious baked goods with some beautiful women. What're you up to? –Blaine**

**_I'm on my way back from the mall. Want me to come pick you up? –Sebastian_**

**You can come if you'd like but we're all staying the night. We have rehearsal in the morning for the wedding. –Blaine**

**_Right. Sigh, okay. –Sebastian_**

**_Quick question. What's your ring size? –Sebastian_**

**9…why? –Blaine**

**_Just wondering! Well, I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow. Night B, love you. –Sebastian_**

**Goodnight Bas. Love you too. –Blaine **

"Do you think it's weird that Sebastian asked me my ring size?" I asked after a while of trying to get the question out of my head.

"If you two elope I swear to god I will kill you both." Santana said.

"He's proposing?!" Brittany asked.

"What? No! I'm just asking cause he randomly asked me my ring size." I said scratching my head. Maybe I was making a big deal out of nothing.

"Don't look too into it. It's probably him just being a weirdo. Sebastian isn't the type to get married." Santana said taking a sip of her milk. I couldn't help but give her a look; what did she mean by that? Did she think Sebastian would never ask me to marry him? Why wouldn't he? He definitely would! "Calm down Blaine. I was kidding." Santana said rolling her eyes when she noticed me tense up.

"There you guys are!" Quinn said as her and Rachel walked into the kitchen. "You guys missed the movie."

"Good." Santana said as she smirked. "What's next on tonight's list of fun things?"

"Well that's why we're here." Rachel said sitting down next to me. "But it looks like you guys are having a good time without us." She grabbed a cookie and I handed her my glass of milk. "We're deciding what to do but want your guys' input…oh my god these are so good."

"Brittany is a master baker." I said high-fiving Britt Britt.

"I have a feeling they are going to be pretty upset if they don't get any cookies. Let's go back to the living room." Quinn suggested. We decided it was about time we rejoined the group. We got the tray and made our way back to the rest of the group who were busy brainstorming what to do next.

"I'm starving." Kitty said as we walked in with a tray full of cookies.

"Looks like we're just in time then." Brittany said giving her the tray of cookies. Everyone quickly grabbed a cookie, but when it was gone all it did was serve to make everyone else hungrier.

"What do you guys say to a cookout? Puck, lets man the grill and make some burgers and hot dogs for everyone. We can have a bonfire outside!"

"Yeah!" Kurt agreed, as did everyone else. "It's still pretty nice out and the pool is heated. What do you guys say to a quick swim first?"

Before Kurt had even finished, Ryder and Jake were already half naked running towards the backyard.

"Someone was excited." Unique said grabbing Marley's hand and running behind them. The group followed behind them, no one caring enough that they didn't even have extra clothes or bathing suits. Everyone jumped into the pool except for Finn, Puck, Mike and I.

"Do you guys need any help cooking?" I asked pushing up my sleeves.

"No we're good. Go have fun!" Puck said patting my back. I quickly put on my iPod into the music system and threw off my clothes, jumping into the pool with everyone else.

A few hours later and everyone was worn out from the pool, but mostly from eating so much. We were all sitting around the bonfire, telling stories and catching up with the graduates. I cuddled underneath the blanket next to Marley by the bonfire under the open sky. It had turned out to be a perfect night; perfect minus the fact that Sebastian wasn't here.

I saw Rachel and Finn together, but it struck me that I wasn't really sure whether or not they were together. Was Brody still in the picture? I'd have to make a mental note to remember to ask her that.

"It wouldn't be a glee club party if there was no singing." Rachel said. "What do you guys say to a group song?" Everyone agreed with Rachel and we all started singing campfire songs, enjoying every moment that we all had together.

It was already midnight when we all decided it was too cold to stay outside any longer. We all gathered our things and moved inside to see what else we could do, but one by one, everyone slowly started drifting to sleep while we hung out in the living room.

I was lying down with my eyes closed when I noticed Finn get up from the sofa. "Where are you going?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I'm going to get blankets and pillows for everyone. Hopefully I find enough." Finn said giving a sheepish smile.

"You didn't wake me up. Here, let me help you." I said standing up and stretching. I followed Finn upstairs where he led me towards a closet. When he opened it I was surprised to see how many pillows and blankets there were.

"You grab that stack and I'll grab this one." Finn instructed.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked, to which Finn nodded. "Are you and Rachel together?"

"Yeah we are." Finn said, a smile on his face. "It actually happened earlier today. Her and Brody haven't been together for a few months. I'm actually really happy."

"I'm happy for you." I said smiling at him. "Finchel is back together!" Finn high-fived me, his signature half smile on his lips.

"Don't tell anyone because nothing is set, but chances are I'm moving to New York at the end of this year to go to school over there. I'm waiting back to hear from NYU."

"That's awesome Finn! Do you know what you want to study?" I asked placing my hand on his shoulder.

"I want to be a teacher." He said, a bright smile on his face.

"I can definitely see that. You're definitely a leader." I said smiling at him.

"What about you?" He asked as we made our way back downstairs. "Where are you going to school?"

"I'm waiting to hear back from NYADA. That's the dream." I was fairly confident that I would be able to get into the school, but nothing was ever set in stone.

"You will definitely make it in, no doubt." He said giving me a reassuring smile. "We'll both be in New York next year then."

"I hope so!"


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49: Then You Should Have Put A Ring On It (Or Maybe Not?)**

**A/N: Hey everyone! So I have rough drafts for some chapters I was planning on posting, but as it turns out, the ending to this chapter could potentially serve as closure (closure in the relationship...I know there are some loose ends like Blaine hearing from NYADA, the CD Sebastian got from his dad, Nationals). The original plan was to write the story into and perhaps through college. I'm not saying I've definitely decided to stop updating because I really love writing this story and I'm invested in the characters, so I might continue, but there's a chance that I might stop writing. If this happens to be my last update, then thank you to all my followers and those who have taken the time to read my first story I've ever written. It means a lot to me that you all enjoyed my story enough to continue reading it. If I continue updating (to be honest, I probably will), then I'll try to update soon! Let me know what you guys think I should do. On a side note, reviews on this chapter or the story overall are more than welcome!**

I walked out of my bathroom with nothing but a towel around my waist to find Santana sitting on my bed, legs crossed, and her eyes scrunched staring right at me. "What the hell is this?"I assumed she purposely waited for me to get out of the shower to say whatever she needed to say, seeing as she already had her dress on for the wedding. She was actually quite beautiful in the dress that fit her form perfectly.

"What do you mean?" I asked opening my closet and looking for my tux. "What is what?"

"This." Santana stood up and walked over to me, dropping a little black box into my hand and giving me a look that, like Hunter, also seemed as if she thought I was insane. Thanks for the support Santana.

"You really shouldn't be snooping around my things." I said smirking at her, mostly as a defense and somewhat because I was annoyed. "It's an engagement ring."

"No crap." Santana rolled her eyes. "Why was it in your jean pocket?" She asked crossing her arm and giving me a glare. I didn't understand why she was doing this; she already knew why I had an engagement ring; it should be pretty clear by now, right? "No, you know what, I won't even beat around the bush. What the _hell _are you thinking?"

"Santana I've heard it a hundred times." Not true, but it felt like I had. "I'm not changing my mind so don't waste your precious words on me."

"Sebastian, take a seat." She said sitting again on the bed and tapping the spot next to her. I rolled my eyes but complied, knowing that if I didn't listen to her she wouldn't leave.

"Make this quick because I need to get ready. Just so you know I have no problem being naked and changing in front of you so I will if it comes down to it." I said sitting down and running my hands through my hair. It was still damp from the shower.

"Let me start off by saying," but before she continued, her hand smacked the back of my head. _Ouch_. "Are you insane? Sebastian, please tell me this is a joke."

"It's not Santana, I'm proposing tonight. I got a hotel room for after the wedding and I'm proposing to him then." I said standing up and walking into the bathroom to fix my hair. A guy has to look good when he proposes to his man, right?

"Please think about what you're going to do. You're going to ask Blaine to _marry _you. That means spending every day for the rest of your lives together. It means loving one person, and one person only. You can't screw around with other people if you get married, not that you should now, but still…Sebastian, a marriage isn't just some formality it's a big deal."

"I know it is. I'm not stupid Santana, I know what it means to be married." I said rolling my eyes. No one gave me the credit I deserved; I knew what I was getting myself into.

"Do you?" She said standing up from my bed. "You're immature Sebastian, you're mindset is _still _self-centered, even though Blaine has made you a little better about not being an asshole. You're impulsive. You're driven. You're ambitious. You're passionate. It's your best characteristics, but right now it's your biggest flaw. You tend to never think things over twice and just do whatever you set your mind to. You need to think clearly about what you're going to do tonight. Really think about what it'll mean for the both of you if you get married."

"Fine. Is that all?" I said looking out the bathroom door at her.

"Yes." She said walking into the bathroom. She looked straight into my eyes through the mirror. "Drop the attitude, Sebastian. The only reason I'm even getting involved in this is because I care about you and Blaine. I love you both and I genuinely want what's best for you guys." She gave me a sincere smile, a smile that told me she was genuine about everything she's said to me. "Whatever you choose, I'll support you. Just promise me you'll think long and hard about this." I nodded my head in agreement. I didn't intend on thinking about it, but perhaps I would go through with the promise. Who knows? "Oh and just so you know, you're not sneaky whatsoever. Do you honestly believe Blaine wouldn't become suspicious after you blatantly asked him about his ring size?" She said, giving me that same devilish smile before waving and walking away.

"Wait! Are you kidding? Does he know?" I yelled, realizing that I might have ruined the surprise. Hunter's word rung in my ear from yesterday; _'Seriously? You're going to ask him his ring size and expect him not to figure out why you asked?' _Shut up Hunter.

When I had finished getting ready, I threw myself onto my bed in nothing but my towel, still. I sprawled out, staring at nothing but one spot on my ceiling. Everything that Santana and Hunter had said made sense. It did. But in my heart I knew I was right. _But still, maybe I am rushing things. I can wait right? _I groaned sitting back up, not because I was in pain, but because the voices of all the doubts and insecurities were growing louder and louder in my head. "Snap out of this Sebastian." I told myself, standing up and shaking it off, looking at my tux one last time before putting it on. The next time I would wear a tux could be on my wedding day.

* * *

"Where's Sebastian?" I asked seeing Santana walk in with Brittany.

"He was still getting dressed when I left. He's working extra hard on his look so that he get's lucky tonight."

"Santana!" I said rolling my eyes. "Let's not talk about sex in a church. It's awkward."

"Who said I was talking about sex?" She said smiling before walking by me.

"What do you mean?" I asked turning around. Santana waved her hand, dismissing anything that I said. She knew exactly what buttons to press to rile me up; what did she mean about him getting lucky tonight if she didn't mean sex?

"Hey there, killer." As if on queue, Sebastian showed up at the church. I turned around only to be slightly taken aback by how handsome Sebastian looked in his tuxedo. The only other time he looked this well dressed and groomed was in Paris, not that he doesn't always look sexy. My mind went to Paris; every moment we lived together during that trip rushed into my head all at once. "Are you going to say anything?" Sebastian asked after a while of just staring, a soft smile on his lips.

"Y-yeah. Sorry." I could feel my cheeks turning slightly red. "You look amazing." I said leaning up towards him to place a kiss on his lips. Suddenly what Santana said didn't matter anymore. She was probably just fooling around anyways.

"As do you." Sebastian whispered, holding me tightly. "I love you, B."

"I love you too." I said as I let go of him. "You ready for a day full of sappy love?" I asked letting out a small laugh and holding his hand. Sebastian smiled, but didn't say anything. Something was off in his eyes; not something bad, just different. There was something Sebastian was feeling that he wasn't letting show.

We sat down in the section reserved for the glee club. Everyone waved and said their hellos, even Kurt and Sebastian interacted. You could tell it was awkward for them nonetheless. The wedding was, sorry to say, boring. It wasn't until the 'I do's' happened that things livened up a little bit. Everyone was on their feet clapping and cheering for Mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury, the now Mrs. Schuester. Before we headed out, everyone took pictures with one another and with the bride and groom. Sebastian had a smile on his face the entire time, but he had been quiet, only really speaking when spoken to.

"Is everything okay? You aren't uncomfortable are you?" I asked as we got into the car after the ceremony and made our way to the hotel where the reception was being held.

"No not at all." Sebastian said holding my hand. "I'm completely fine. Are you having a good time?"

"I am." I said letting out a small sigh. "Weddings always bring out the hopeless romantic in me." I said laughing.

"I like that part of you." He said taking the opportunity to kiss me while the car was stopped at a red light. It wasn't until the car behind us honked that we parted lips. "I hope you don't mind, but I reserved a room for us tonight at the hotel. I packed up some extra clothes that you had at my apartment and bought you a toothbrush."

"I don't mind at all. I'm looking forward to it. Seems you got all the bases covered." I said holding his hand again. "By the way, I might not be with you all the time tonight because I have to perform a few times on stage. Do you want to make one of my solo's a duet? We could perform together!"

"I would, B, but I'm nothing more than a plus one to this wedding. It'll be kind of weird to sing a love song to a couple that I don't really know." He said giving me a half-smile.

"I guess you're right." I said shrugging. "Want to stop by the Lima Bean before we get to the hotel?"

"How about we make different use of our time?" Sebastian winked at me, pressing the gas pedal down harder.

"What do you have in mind?"

"You'll see." He said with a bright smile on his face. When we pulled into the parking lot of the hotel, Sebastian quickly opened the door and got into the back seat. "Well, what're you waiting for?" Sebastian said undoing his tie. Before he said anything else, I was already in the backseat with him, Sebastian on top of me and his hands working on unbuttoning my shirt.

"Sebastian." I moaned in between heated kisses. The windows were already fogging up and we looked disheveled, not really a look you want to have before a wedding celebration. Sebastian placed kisses on my neck and was leaving a trail down my chest but I stopped his hands from unbuttoning my pants. "We can't." I said sitting up slightly and realizing agreeing to a quickie in the backseat was probably a bad idea. Sebastian bit down slightly on my nipple, making me gasp for air and roughly grab onto his perfectly done hair. When we were already into it, it was that much harder to resist him.

"Why not? It's a day to celebrate." He said trying once again to take off my pants. I held onto his wrist to stop him.

"It is, but we have all night to do this." I said. Sebastian was lightly panting and rested his somewhat sweaty forehead on my chest. He groaned, his displeasement with me obvious. "What time is it?"

Sebastian looked at the watch on his wrist. "4:45." He said getting off of me and starting to button his shirt. I stopped his hands again, but this time from buttoning his shirt, and put his hands down on his sides.

"We still have 15 minutes until we need to be inside. I don't see why we can't do other things that don't require us to be fully naked." I pushed him down onto his back, making him hit his head on the window and making us both laugh. I settled in between his legs and playfully nibbled his ear. I began placing kisses on his chest when I felt something in his pocket that caught my attention. It didn't have the shape of anything that people normally have in their pockets like keys or phones. "What's this?" I asked motioning to his pocket.

Sebastian's eyes grew wide and he looked worried but he quickly brought my face down for another kiss. Before we knew what was happening, someone had opened the door and we were both holding ourselves up from falling out of the car.

"Classy." Santana smirked looking at the two of us flustered, our shirts undone. "Blaine, fix yourself, you and Marley are up. Sebastian, I guess you can finish yourself, right?"

"Go away." Sebastian groaned.

"Crap." I quickly got off of Sebastian and got outside the car, buttoning up my shirt and trying to fix my hair. "When are we on?"

"In less than 5." She said helping me straighten my tux. "Looks like someone lost track of time."

"You could say that." I said grabbing the mirror Santana was offering me to look at myself. My lips were kind of puffy, but it would pass.

"You might want to cover that up." Santana said pointing at the crook in my neck. I moved the mirror to see what she was talking about to see a hickey forming already.

"Sebastian!" I muttered.

"A little souvenir." He said as he winked.

"Not okay, Bas." I said shaking my head. "I'll see you inside, we're at table 2."

"I'll be right there." Sebastian said. I kissed Sebastian one last time before waving goodbye and walking with Santana. I looked behind me to see Sebastian and saw that he was focusing intently on something in his hand.

"I was looking for you!" Marley said looping her arm with mine, distracting me from trying to see what it was that Sebastian was doing.

"Sorry, I lost track of time. You ready?" I asked giving her an apologetic look.

"Ready if you are." She said letting go of my hand and making her way onto the stage.

When the number was done, I made my way over to our table to see Sebastian and Sam arm wrestling. "This is a wedding guys." I reminded them.

"He challenged my honor." Sebastian said looking intently at Sam who was clearly struggling.

"So this is how you plan on settling it?" I asked sitting in the seat between them and separating their joined fists.

"It's the only way men should settle things." Sam said flexing his arms. "I would have had him beat if you didn't stop us."

"I'm lean but strong Sam. Don't fool yourself." Sebastian said. While we waited for the food to be served, everyone was talking and sharing in small talk. Since the glee club and the graduates took up more than one table, we combined two tables so that everyone could sit together. The waiters and waitresses began serving the food, our table being the first one served.

"I wonder whose going to catch the bouquet. I hope it's me." Tina said, resting her chin on her hand, her mind probably daydreaming about her future wedding.

"That would be so romantic if one of us caught it." Marley added, the same love struck look on her face that Tina had. Jake sideways glanced at her, a confused look on his face. I couldn't stop the smile that formed on my lips. Jake and Marley had started dating, and Kitty and Ryder were dating as well.

"Hey guys." Mr. Schuester said walking over to our table and standing behind me.

"Mr. Schuester!" Everyone cheered.

"I've been running back and forth and I haven't taken the time to thank you for everything you guys have done for me today. It looks like everyone is a big fan of the glee club and all your talent."

"I'm glad we could help Mr. Schue." I said as he patted me on the back.

"Yeah Mr. Schue, we're all really happy to be here with you." Rachel added, standing up. "To the bride and groom!" She said raising her glass of champagne.

"To the bride and groom!" The table all responded, to which everyone else at the reception joined in on.

"No, to all of us. To our family!" Mrs. Schuester said as she walked over to us. "I can't tell you guys enough how much you guys mean to the both of us, which is why I wanted everyone together with Will before I told him the news. When there's big news, you want to tell the whole family right?" Mrs. Schuester had that brilliant smile of hers that made fit her personality so well; she was always warm and caring.

"What news?" Quinn asked.

"Well, it looks like there's another member joining this family." She said holding her stomach.

"Don't tell me..." Kurt started, but he didn't finish because everyone stood up and started cheering, many of us with tears streaming down our faces. Today had been an awesome day so far, and with this news it perfected it.

"Congratulations!" Everyone cheered.

Mr. Schuester's eyes were watering when he pulled her into a hug. "I can't believe it. We're having a baby!" Mr. Schuester said, his emotions getting the best of him. Mr. Schuester and Mrs. Schuester opened their arms so that we could all come in for a group hug. I turned around expecting Sebastian to be there with us but he was leaning against the wall with his hands in his pocket.

I walked over to Sebastian when the bride and groom had to make their rounds to the next table. "I'm the odd one out." Sebastian said pushing himself off of the wall, probably reading me well enough to know exactly what I was thinking. "I didn't want to intrude on the group moment."

"You know that everyone considers you a part of the group anyways." I said kissing him.

"I know, but it wasn't my moment to share." Sebastian smiled at me and was leaning down for a kiss, but Kitty and Marley came over.

"Sorry to interrupt," Kitty said biting her lip and eyeing Sebastian up and down with eyes that were practically undressing him. "But we need to take this one away." She said looping arms with me.

"Another performance?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah. There's no choreography so you could sing with us if you want. We're singing We've Got Tonight acapella. We could actually really use someone experienced in acapella." Marley said.

"I can't." Sebastian said, a sincerely apologetic look on his face. "I'm actually going outside for a second. Good luck up there though!" Sebastian placed a small kiss on my forehead before turning around and walking towards the door.

I started walking away with Marley and Kitty, but I needed to make sure Sebastian was okay before performing. "You guys go on ahead, I'll be right there." I said, letting Kitty and Marley know that I needed a minute. They nodded and walked away as I turned around to follow Sebastian. "Sebastian?"

"What're you doing out here?" He asked smiling at me. It felt as if everything was normal, but I couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off.

"What's wrong?" I asked sitting down on the stoop with him.

"Nothing, I promise." He said holding my hand. "I'm just thinking about how excited I am for the things I'm going to do to you tonight and I'd rather not have a tent in my pants inside where everyone else can see." He said winking at me.

"Seba-"

"I promise." He said placing another kiss on my lips. The kiss was gentle. Sweet.

"I have to go back inside but I'll come outside as soon as it's over." I said standing up.

"I'll be inside before you finish." Sebastian said standing up, his hands in his pocket and a half smile on his lips. "You better kill it up there."

"Always do." I said, winking at him before walking inside.

I quickly made my way onto the stage and took my place next to Santana and Brittany. As soon as I got on stage, we all began harmonizing. No instruments. No choreography. Nothing but our vocals.

_I know it's late_

_I know you're weary_

_I know your plans don't include me_

_Still here we are_

_Both of us lonely_

_Longing for shelter from all that we see_

_Why should we worry?_

_No one will care, girl_

_Look at the stars now, so far away_

_We've got tonight_

_Who needs tomorrow?_

_We've got tonight, babe, why don't you stay?_

_Deep in my soul_

_I've been so lonely_

_All of my hopes now so fading away_

_I've longed for love_

_Like everyone else does_

_I know I'll keep searching after today_

_So there it is, girl_

_We've got it all now_

_And here we are, babe_

_What do you say?_

_We've got tonight_

_Who needs tomorrow?_

_We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

_I know it's late and I know you're weary_

_I know your plans don't include me_

_Still here we are_

_Both of us lonely , both of us lonely_

_We've got tonight_

_Who needs tomorrow?_

_Let's make it last_

_Let's find a way_

_Turn out the light, come take my hand now_

_We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

_We've got tonight, babe, why don't we stay?_

* * *

"Blaine." I took a deep breath thinking carefully as to what I wanted to say next. "Will you marry me…No that's too simple I can't just ask for his hand in marriage out of the blue, I need to set the proposal up…Blaine, I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you take my hand in holy matrimony…No, who says holy matrimony anymore?" I was pacing back and forth thinking of how I was going to do this. How do I make this proposal special? Perfect? "Blaine, what do you say we get married…No, what the hell Sebastian, think! Blaine, you're everything I've ever wanted and more. Will you make me the happiest man alive and make me your husband?"

"You know, I did the same thing you're doing right now." I turned around startled, not knowing that someone had been there to hear me. I let out a sigh of relief realizing that it was only Finn and not Blaine. "Before I proposed I went over what I wanted to say a hundred times."

"Finn. What're you doing out here?" I asked turning around, realizing that I was caught. I looked over the balcony thinking that maybe jumping would be easier than asking Blaine to marry me. Finn put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a light squeeze.

"Santana said you might need a little advice, and now I know why. I told you that I proposed to Rachel last year, right?" He asked.

"Yeah, my wedding gift to Rachel were the photo shopped pictures of you, remember?"

"Right…" Finn said letting out a small laugh and shaking his head. "So you're proposing to Blaine?" He asked. I nodded my head, readying myself for what he was going to say. Don't marry him. You're too young. _Same old, same old_. "When you're proposing, keep it simple. Say what you feel and that's it." He said patting my back and turning around to walk away.

"Wait." I said grabbing his arm. "You're not going to tell me it's a mistake? That I shouldn't do it?" I asked letting go of him, realizing I really wasn't close enough to him to just randomly stop him from walking away.

"Is that what you want me to say?" He asked facing me. "Sebastian, I know everyone else you've told has probably told you not to do it, but I know how you feel right now. I felt the same way last year for Rachel."

"And now you don't?" I asked letting my hands fall to my sides.

"No, I do." He said smiling and sitting down on the stoop. "We were going to get married, but she was going to sacrifice it all to stay here in Lima with me. I couldn't have her missing out on her dream because of me, so I set her free so that she could go to New York."

"Romantic." I said sitting down next to him. "I…I was so sure yesterday. I only told my friend Hunter because I wanted him to help me choose a ring, but he went on and on about why it's a mistake. Then Santana this morning also told me I was insane. That's two for two."

"I think you should if it's what you want, so that makes it two for three. What did his parents suggest?"

"I actually didn't ask. I'm just afraid they'll say no." Partially true. I actually forgot that it was customary to ask the parents first. "I just wish that everyone thought the way we did so that they could understand why I'm doing this."

"Everyone doesn't have the mindset that we do." Finn said standing up. "We're passionate. We love to the extreme, and all we want is to be with the love our lives forever. You and I are a lot alike, except I'm nicer." He said laughing. "We both want to protect our loved ones and do everything we can to make them happy."

"I guess I can see us being somewhat similar." I said laughing and standing up. "So you think I should go through with it?"

"I think you should do what your heart tells you to do. Whether you're married tomorrow or ten years from now, as long as you two are together and in love, titles shouldn't matter, right?"

"Right." I murmured.

"Let's go back inside." He said motioning me to follow him with his head. I stood up, brushed myself off, took a deep breath, and followed Finn back inside. As we were walking back inside I noticed a group of girls standing behind the bride. It must be that part of the wedding where the bride throws the bouquet.

What I didn't expect was the flowers to come flying towards me and landing at my feet. I looked down at the flowers and up at Finn, who started laughing, followed by everyone else's laughter. _This is awkward. _I could feel my cheeks turning red when I saw Blaine standing with his friends, all of them poking and making fun of what had just happened. I could see Blaine's lighthearted smile directed at me, even though he was uncomfortable with all his friends making assumptions. Assumptions that could become true tonight. Blaine seemed equally as uncomfortable as I was that the bouquet landed at my feet. Was I supposed to try and catch it when It came towards me? I wasn't a girl though…

"Maybe it's the sign you were looking for." Finn said, laughing before walking away leaving me to stand there with a bouquet at my feet. I picked it up and smelled them before walking over to the bride to give her the flowers back.

"Those aren't mine anymore." She said winking at me. "Looks like my horrible aiming resulted in the flowers landing with you."

"But I didn't even catch them so it doesn't count." I said trying desperately to get the bouquet away from me. I was already nervous enough about proposing, and I didn't need some weird coincidence worrying me even more.

"Give them to Blaine then." Before I could protest people were already surrounding the bride in order to take pictures. I looked at the flowers in my hand before turning around and walking towards Blaine.

"So this happened." I said handing him the flowers. The friends surrounding Blaine all dispersed when I walked over to Blaine, but not without giggling and teasing him. Blaine was nervously laughing when he took them and put them up to his nose.

"Yeah, I'll be hearing about this all week." Blaine said shrugging his shoulders, a bright smile on his lips. "It's kind of funny, right?" He said, his eyes gleaming.

"Yeah." I said shooting him a quick smile. "What do you say we call it quits early and head upstairs?" I suggested, extending my hand towards him so he could hold mine. Blaine smiled and intertwined his fingers with mine.

When we got to the room, I opened the door and started loosening my clothes to get more comfortable; Blaine started doing the same. "So what do you want to do?" Blaine asked throwing himself on the bed.

"I have an idea or two up my sleeve." I said smiling and making my way over to him. I sat on the edge of my bed waiting for the courage to ask him what I wanted to ask him.

"You seem nervous." He said getting on his knees behind me and placing his hands on my shoulders, massaging them. "You're cute when you're nervous, but how come you're so tense?"

"Blaine." I said turning around to face him. "I…I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to-" Of course, I was interrupted by a knocking on the door. "Fuck." I muttered under my breath. Blaine raised an eyebrow at me when he saw how out of character I was. I was never this hesitant…this unsure. If this had happened yesterday, he would already have a ring around his finger but now I could barely even breathe around him.

"Coming!" Blaine said before grabbing my face and kissing me. He stood up and went to open the door.

"Let the after party begin!" Santana said walking in with everybody from the new directions. I glared at her as she came in, but quickly smiled when everyone else started coming in. They weren't to blame for this…inconvenience.

"Wha-" Blaine started, but was handed a bottle of tequila instead of allowing him to protest.

"Santana, what're you doing?" I asked when she sat down next to me. "I wanted to be alone with him tonight, you know that."

"Don't blame me. It was Tina's idea." She said shrugging. Santana leaned in closer to whisper into my ear. "Did you go through with it?"

"I was interrupted." I scoffed, glaring at her.

"Want us to leave?" She asked.

"No, of course not. I'm not going to stop him from having fun with his friends. I can do it later." I shrugged.

"Were you actually about to propose?" She asked opening the bottle of Vodka in her hand.

"I think so…I don't know." I groaned again. This uncertainty I had was really putting a damper on my mood. I was never like this. It's always all or nothing for me, I never doubt myself.

"As a way of saying 'I'm sorry', take this shot." She said pouring us shots and handing me the glass.

"I don't want to drink tonight." I said placing down the shot on the nightstand. "I still want to go through with it."

"If you say so." Santana shrugged and downed both shots before getting off the desk and socializing with everyone else.

"Sorry about this." Blaine said walking over to me and extending his hand. "I thought it would be just us tonight but guess that won't happen for a while."

"Don't apologize." I said standing up and cupping his chin to look up at me. "Let's just have fun." I leaned my neck down to kiss him.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Rachel yelled, already half drunk. "Spin the bottle!"

"Not this again." Kurt said walking over towards us. "Last time we did this Blaine ended up making out with Rachel and thinking he was straight."

"That's hilarious." I said laughing. I didn't necessarily hate Kurt, but I wasn't planning on being friends with him either. I would tolerate him for Blaine, who I assumed was still friends with him. "I didn't know about that."

"God, we're not doing this." Blaine said taking off his tie and rolling up his sleeves. "We are not sharing embarrassing Blaine moments." He said grabbing a beer that Puck had brought.

"That actually sounds like a good time." Kurt said.

"Agreed." I added, wrapping my arm around Blaine and pulling him in closely. I would be nice to Kurt, but I would always be protective of Blaine around him. An ex of Blaine would always be someone I hated. It's just how it is. Luckily, he only had one ex.

"Sebastian, get your ass over here." Puck called, waving me over. "I need a partner to destroy Finn and Sam in pong, you game?"

"Yeah, let's do this." I said before kissing Blaine and making my way over to the table. I fist pumped him before taking my first shot, bouncing it in and eliminating two cups at once.

* * *

"I can't believe it's already 3 in the morning." I said snuggling under the blankets.

"I know." Sebastian said yawning. "I'm exhausted."

"What do you want to do now?" I asked, trying my best to hold back a yawn.

"If you're tired I don't want to keep you up. Drink some water and take some Advil before you go to bed. Hopefully you won't wake up with that much of a hangover." Sebastian opened the mini fridge and poured me a glass of water.

"I'm not even drunk. The beer was gross so I only took a sip." I said sitting up. "Let's do something I'm not even that tired. And by something, I mean…" I stopped talking and started undressing. There was unfinished business from earlier that needed to be taken care of.

"Want to know why I know you're drunk?" He laughed walking over to the bed. "Because whenever you're drunk, you're open about sex."

"Shut up. Maybe tonight you just look extra good." I said pulling him closer as he crawled over me. Sebastian pressed gently against me, sucking on my bottom lip and asking for entrance, which I willingly allowed. Sebastian was kissing me, but the kisses were off. When I opened my eyes, I realized that his eyes were closed not because he was kissing me, but because he was sleeping. "Sebastian?" I shook him gently until his eyes opened. "Did you seriously just fall asleep while we were making out?"

"I'm so sorry I'm just really tired." He said yawning and sitting up. Sebastian rolled onto his side, draping his leg and arm over me, pressing himself tightly against me. "In the morning. It'll be a good start to our morning." He said leaning up his head to kiss me before resting his head on my chest. I was accused of being drunk yet he was the one who passed out.

"You still awake?" I asked after a while of lying down, failing at falling asleep.

"Yeah, you okay?" He asked looking up at me.

"Yeah." I ran my hands through his hair, enjoying the soft texture of his hair on my fingers. "Want to know something funny?" I asked, to which all I got was an mhm. "For a second yesterday, I thought that you were going to propose to me." Sebastian tensed but didn't react. After about a minute, he looked up at me.

"Why is that funny?" He asked, his eyes playfully hurt. "You don't think I'd propose to you?"

"Well, it's not funny. I just meant that I realized after I thought about it how silly it was to think that you were going to propose. It's probably all the wedding related things we've been doing this weekend. And then when you almost caught the bouquet, talk about ironic." I said letting out a small laugh.

"Yeah." Sebastian breathed out. After a few silent minutes, Sebastian spoke again. "What would you say if I did ask you to marry me?"

The question took my by surprise. "I don't know." I said shrugging. "I mean, I think I'd say yes."

"Think?" Sebastian asked, still not looking up from where he was resting on my chest.

"We're young so no one really thinks about being married right now! Of course I picture myself spending the rest of my life with you. If you did propose, I'm sure you know what I'd say." I could feel Sebastian's lips curving into a smile against my skin. Sebastian kissed my chest where his lips were before nuzzling into me again. In a few minutes, he was fast asleep, his breaths coming out at an even pace. I sat there thinking about nothing more than Sebastian and I. It was so peaceful lying here with Sebastian's chest rising up and down from his breathing. I was in one of my daydreams when my phone vibrated.

_**Come to my room! Santana, Brittany and I are the only ones here. –Sam **_

I didn't want to get up from where I was, partially because I didn't want to wake up Sebastian, but mostly because I didn't want to leave his side.

_**I can see that you read my text. iMessage remember? Get your butt over here! –Sam**_

I groaned and as much as I didn't want to leave, I'd rather be with someone who is wide-awake like I was.

**Be there soon. –Blaine **

I slowly made my way out from underneath Sebastian and pulled on the first pair of pants I could find and threw on a shirt. I quietly left the room and made my way down the hall to his room. I was about to knock on his door when I felt something in my pocket that wasn't there before. I reached inside and pulled out a small black box. I furrowed my eyebrows, thinking about how this could have ended up in my pocket. It hit me then that this was what I felt in Sebastian's pants earlier. I must have grabbed his pants by mistake.

I opened the small black box to find the most beautiful engagement ring I had ever seen. For a moment, everything went silent. I didn't understand what the engagement ring meant, probably because I was mentally not prepared to grasp what this signified. The only thing I could hear was my heart beating rapidly and the pounding against my ears. I wasn't sure whether this was real or if I was dreaming.

It was as if everything came crashing over me at once; a hundred and one different questions and thoughts were racing through my head to the point where I couldn't stop and focus on anything. I knew what this meant, but something in me didn't believe it.

An engagement ring. Sebastian had an engagement ring.

I could feel the tears streaming down my face when I realized why he had this engagement ring. It all made sense; why he was so nervous today, why he asked my ring size, why he was questioning me when we were discussing marriage. _Crap. _I basically ruined everything by not only telling him that I _think_ I'd say yes, but finding out about the ring before he could propose.

Was this real though? Was this just me making things up? Did Sebastian want to marry me? If he did want to marry me, why didn't he ask me? Did he regret buying the ring? Is that why he didn't ask me? Because he didn't want to marry me anymore? Did he buy the ring but then decided against proposing to me? If he bought the ring and didn't propose, does that mean that he would never propose to me?

Stop it Blaine. Stop it!

I didn't notice when the door opened in front of me. "So he went through with it?" Santana said eyeing the ring, smiling and pulling me into a hug. "Congratulations!" Santana pulled away and her face instantly changed into one of solemn when she noticed I was crying but I wasn't speaking. "What's wrong?" She asked, furrowing her eyebrows in concern.

"I found this ring in his pocket." I said, which came out more like a nervous laugh. "But he hasn't said anything about it."

"Crap." Santana's eyes grew wide when she realized that I hadn't been proposed to yet and that I found the ring by mistake. "Blaine I didn't mean to ruin anything for you, I'm so sorry."

"What's going on?" Sam asked coming outside the door with Brittany. "Dude, what the hell is that?"

"Blainey!" Brittany said running to give me a hug. "You're marrying Sebby? I'm so happy for you! If I'm not the best man I _will_ be pissed." She said kissing my cheek.

"Guys go back inside real quick I need to talk to Blaine." Santana instructred.

"Wait, Blaine, I love you and I support you but is this real? Is Sebastian your fiancé?" Sam asked.

Everything that they said only fueled my exasperation and my insecurities as to why he hadn't proposed if he had the ring with him all day. I didn't blame him, we hadn't been alone all day and I realized that he was probably going to ask, but trying to take everything in at once was a lot to handle. "No, he's not." I said rubbing my eyes and calming myself down so that I didn't look like such an idiot.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow. "Come inside." Sam said pulling me inside with him.

When I sat down, I took a deep breath before starting the story. "I think Sebastian was planning on proposing to me tonight. I found this engagement ring in his pocket, and I'm assuming it's for me."

"Who else would it be for?" Brittany asked, rhetorically I'm guessing.

"Wait so he hasn't actually proposed to you but you found the ring?" Sam asked taking the box from me. "That's awkward." He said putting his arm over my shoulder.

"I don't know why he didn't propose though. Do you think he was talked out of it? Or maybe he realized it was a mistake to ask me to marry him?"

"Shut up." Santana said rolling her eyes. "Of course the ring is for you. And no, I don't think he got cold feet and decided against it. You two haven't been alone today at all, well, besides the quickie in the car."

"Wait, what?" Sam asked.

"Anyways, don't freak out over nothing Blaine, you have no reason to worry. It's kind of awkward that you know he was planning on proposing to you though. What're you going to do?" Santana asked.

"I think I'm going to go talk to him." I said standing up. "Thanks for the support but I really need to figure out what's going on." I said smiling at them before heading towards the door.

"Wait!" Brittany said. "Are you sure you're going to do this? Stay here and think things through before you question him."

"I know what happens when I let my mind wander. I'd rather just have it all out in the open now. I'll see you guys in the morning." I closed the door behind me and walked towards my room.

My mind was a mix of worry and happiness. I was worried because I wasn't sure if the only reason he hadn't proposed was because he didn't have time to do it today, or if it was because he didn't want to anymore. I was happy because if in reality he did want to marry me, then this beautiful act of love was more than I could have ever dreamed of. I took a deep breath before opening the door and having a talk that could either make or break me.

"I was about to go looking for you. I woke up and you weren't with me in bed." Sebastian said sitting up on the bed. "Blaine? What's wrong?" Sebastian got up from the bed and walked over to me.

"Nothing!" I said nervously laughing and wiping away my tears. "I just need to talk to you." I grabbed his hand and brought him to the bed so we could sit down.

"Is everything okay? Why are you crying?" He asked lifting up my chin and kissing a tear that was falling.

"I know you're probably going to hate me, but…I uh, I found this." I got the box out of my pocket and handed it to him. Sebastian's eyes grew wide and he instantly seemed nervous; his face looked worried but mostly embarrassed.

"I-" Sebastian started, but it seemed as if he could barely breathe, let alone talk.

"I just need to know one thing." I said looking at him in his eyes. "Did you not go through with it because you realized you didn't want to marry me?"

"No!" Sebastian said, putting down the box and taking my hands in his. "Of course not! Why would you think that?"

"I don't know." I said, letting out a small sigh. "I didn't know what to think when I saw the ring. I felt bad because a little earlier we were talking about marriage and I said I think I would say yes. Then I ruined everything by finding it. Well, Santana also technically ruined it too."

"Santana?" Sebastian asked.

"I was on my way to hangout with Santana, Brittany, and Sam when I found the ring in your pocket. She saw me staring at it and crying. I guess she assumed they were tears of joy because she congratulated me and said you went through with it, which made me think that you were hesitant about proposing."

"Were they not tears of joy?" Sebastian asked, his face genuinely upset and worried.

"They were a mix. Some tears were because I thought you wanted to marry me, some tears were because I was worried you didn't want to go through. I'm stupid." I said resting my forehead against my palms, embarrassed as to how everything happened.

"Blaine." Sebastian said holding my hands tightly and forcing me to look at him. "I wanted to propose to you today but we were interrupted. By the time we were alone again, I was exhausted and I didn't think I could make the perfect proposal half asleep. I wanted you to have all of my attention when I did it. I wanted it to be perfect, but it didn't turn out that way. That's why I wasn't going to propose tonight. I was going to wait for the perfect moment."

"That's my fault. I ruined everything by finding it." I said resting my head against him.

"I have to be honest with you though." Sebastian said as I lifted my head from his shoulder. "I talked to Hunter about it and Santana found the ring and questioned me about it too. Even Finn found out when he walked outside and heard me rehearsing how I would ask you to marry me." I couldn't stop the small laugh that left my lips at the thought of Sebastian rehearsing a proposal. "I'm not going to lie to you, all day my mind was battling back and forth as to whether or not I should propose to you. Not because I don't love you, because believe me, if there's one thing I'm not lacking it's my love for you. I had doubts and hesitated because of the timing. Everyone keeps telling me that it's not the right time and that I'm rushing it, and I think I might be." Sebastian positioned himself so that he was looking directly at me. "I think the reason I wanted to ask you to marry me so soon is because of everything that's happened between us. We've had so many ups and downs and it seems like there's a new obstacle everyday, but we always triumph. After the shooting though, I realized that our lives could be taken away from us at any moment. I was so scared of losing you that somehow I convinced myself that if you had a ring around your finger and my last name, you would be okay...that no matter what I wouldn't lose you. I know I was impulsive, but I just needed something to make you mine." Sebastian's gaze turned to the floor. "I bought this ring with the intention to propose to you tonight, but after thinking about it, I don't know if it's the smartest choice for right now. We're both in high school and we're young. We have so much growing up to do, but I'm afraid that growing up will mean growing apart." Sebastian took a deep breath before continuing. "I thought marriage would answer all my doubts and worries. It was as if somehow being married to you would make it eternal...make it so that no matter what we would be bound together."

"You know I'm yours." I said lifting his head. "I love _you _Sebastian, no one else."

"For now." Sebastian said looking at my eyes. "I'm afraid that sometime down the line you might find someone who suits you better. Someone you will love more. I know that if that happens, I won't be able to go on." Sebastian's eyes were watery as he spoke. "I guess I'm just afraid of change. Everything has fallen into place these last few months…I'm in the best place I've ever been in my life, and I'm afraid that one day I'm going to wake up and you won't be there. One day I'll wake up and realize that you were just a dream." A single tear streamed down his face. "I know it doesn't make sense, but I wish I could freeze time. I'm happy where I am now, and I'm afraid of losing it in the future. I'm afraid of everything the future brings, but I know it would be easier if you're there with me. That's why I wanted to marry you. And I apologize, because I know it's the wrong reasons. I figured that by marrying you it would somehow solidify our relationship and we would definitely be together forever, as if marrying you would set our love in stone."

Even if he thought it didn't make sense, it did. Everyone at one time or another fears change and the future. "We will be together forever. You know that Sebastian." I said as I rubbed circles with my thumbs on the back of his hand trying to soothe him.

"That's what you and Kurt would say, but now you're with me. I don't want to ever be your ex boyfriend, Blaine. I want to be your last."

"You will be. You know that, right?" I asked looking at him straight in the eyes. We both gazed into each others eyes until Sebastian moved from where he was sitting next to me.

Sebastian stood up and put away the ring before he kneeled down in front of me; he held my hand and looked me directly in the eye. "Blaine Anderson. It would be unfair to you if I proposed to you for my own selfish reasons, which is why I'm not proposing to you just yet, but I swear to you that one day you will be my husband. I was using marriage as an excuse to help me cope with my insecurities and my doubts about the future and the changes it will bring. Everything I've learned about love, you've taught me in these months that we've been together. I know now that we don't need to be married to prove our love, because marriage is nothing more than a title. You and I share a love that doesn't need labeling to prove it's real. I prove to you my love with every breath I take, because you are the air that I breathe and the reason I wake up every morning. I prove to you my love with every kiss, with every touch, and with every look. I prove to you my love every time I think about you and every time you're in my dreams...as long as this," Sebastian pointed his finger at my heart. "belongs to me, I will be the happiest man alive. So today, I don't ask for your hand in marriage. Today I promise to you that I will love you with every fiber of my being, not just until I die, but until the end of eternity. Today I promise to you that I will do my best to make sure you are always happy and content. Today I promise to you that no matter what the future may bring, through the ups and downs, through thick and thin, through everything…I will always belong to you. My soul, my heart, my being is no longer mine. Everything I have and everything I am is yours, Blaine. I'm yours."

I knew I must have looked like a disaster, but I couldn't stop the tears falling down my face, this time, all of pure happiness. "I...I do-don't know what to say to top that." I said in between sobs and nervous laughs.

"You don't have to say anything." Sebastian stood up and brought me up with him. "You don't even have to promise me the things I promised you. I just want you to know that I'm yours, no matter what, until the end of time." Sebastian had a soft smile that somehow seemed bright, despite the smile being small.

I leaned up to place a soft, sweet, loving kiss on his lips. Although the kiss was quick, it relayed the amount of love I had for him that no words could. "I wish I could think of something romantic on the spot like you did, but know that everything you said, I feel the exact same way. We're two in one Sebastian. Soul mates." That's just how it would be, whether there was a ring on my finger or not.

I am his and he is mine.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50: Now or Never**

As soon as I stepped into my bedroom I kicked off my shoes and unbuttoned the top buttons of my shirt before throwing myself onto my bed. I sat up against my headboard and crossed my ankles, placing my laptop on my lap.

A few rings later and my brother was on the other side of the screen. "Hi Coop!" I smiled and waved at the camera, excited to finally see my brother after a few weeks.

"Squirt!" He said, the happiness evident in his voice. I would let 'squirt' slide this time, only because I was excited to talk to him. "Babe! Come here!" Cooper waved over Julie, who appeared on the screen in what looked like gym attire.

"Hi Blaine!" She said sitting on Coopers lap. "How are you?"

"Hi Julie! I'm good! I miss you guys so much." And I really did. Over the time that Cooper was here, we grew closer then we had ever been, and it kind of sucked not seeing him everyday. Although the teasing and constant embarrassment was something I could do without. "Is Cooper still a child?"

"Obviously." Julie said winking at me; meanwhile Cooper stuck out his tongue at her. "What's new in your life, Blaine? How's Sebastian?"

"Keeping busy with work and school but we're doing really well. Oh! Before I forget, what are you guys doing March 10th through the 18th?"

"Nothing that we know of." Cooper said looking at Julie. "Why B?"

"Sebastian and I are on spring break that week and we thought it would be a good time to use the gifts you guys left us. We wouldn't want to come when it isn't convenient for you guys though."

"Definitely! You guys should come. We can both take some time off of work and spend the week with you guys, right Hun?" She said looking at Cooper.

"Yeah! Just let us know the details and we'll have everything ready for you when you come!" Cooper said smiling.

"I'm glad I got to see you, Blaine. I'm really sorry that I have to cut this short, but I was on my way to my yoga class. I'm looking forward to seeing you!" Julie waved and blew a kiss into the camera before kissing Cooper on the cheek and leaving the screen.

"Bye Julie!" I called back as she was leaving. "So how have you been Coop?"

"I've been alright, buddy. Still got my full head of hair." Cooper leaned into the screen and used his hands to ruffle his air, not failing to flip it at the end like they do in the shampoo commercials. I rolled my eyes but laughed, missing the happiness that Cooper always radiated. "You on the other hand, will not be alright when I see you."

"What do you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't believe you didn't call me after what happened at McKinley. Mom and dad thought you had already told me so they didn't even mention it until yesterday."

"I'm sorry." I said shrugging my shoulders. "It's just not something I like remembering. I thought I told you…it must have slipped my mind."

"I almost took a plane the second they told me, first to smack you on the head, and then to hug you. Do you have any idea how upset that news made me? How does someone even bring a gun to school?"

"Coop, I didn't come on here to get scolded." I said letting out a small laugh. "I actually need your advice."

"With what? Hold on." Cooper said putting up his finger, signaling me to wait. Cooper stood up and left the screen. I was sitting on my bed mindlessly reading over what homework I had when he came back. "Sorry. Continue." He said taking a sip out of his coffee mug.

"What do you think I should buy Sebastian for his birthday? It's coming up and I have no idea what to get him."

"Condoms." Coop said nonchalantly.

"Cooper." I said, my irritation evident in my tone. "I'm serious."

"Yeah, so was I." Cooper winked at me, causing me to turn slightly red. The fact that Cooper thought we could freely talk about my sex life was not okay. "I don't know… take him out to dinner."

"I'm making him dinner Friday night and Saturday night we're having a party, but that still doesn't solve my gift issue. It has to be perfect. It's the first birthday we'll be celebrating as a couple."

"Aww." Cooper said, resting his cheek in his hands and holding his head up. "That's cute, but like I said…Condoms. He'll need it for the birthday sex. You are using protection, right?"

"Coop!" I said covering my face; I could feel it turning red. _Again. _

"Listen little brother, you need to get over this! I'm your older brother. It's normal for us to talk about these things. No need to be so embarrassed. I have plenty of experience. I'm more than happy to share stories with you."

"I'll pass." I said groaning. "It's just…awkward talking to you about it."

"Why?"

"I don't know." I said shrugging my shoulders. "Maybe because you're straight and I'm gay."

"I don't care." He said putting up his finger, letting me know that I had to wait again. He came back this time with a sandwich. "It doesn't make a difference to me. Love is love, and sex is sex."

"Are you being serious right now Coop?" I asked. Cooper nodded his head and muttered something unintelligible. Someone should tell Cooper talking and eating at the same time doesn't really work out that well.

"Why wouldn't I be? Blaine, we're blood. And not that creepy wolf pack crap they pulled in the Hangover, but real blood." Cooper and I almost never talked about sex or me being gay unless he was teasing me about Sebastian. I would never hold it against Cooper, but knowing that he was fully accepting and willing to talk to me about sex made it a lot easier on me.

"Thanks Coop. It means a lot."

"Anytime, squirt. Now, are you top or bottom?" How did we end up talking about this when the question was what should I get Sebastian for his birthday?

"Cooper!" I said, feeling my cheeks warm up again.

"What did we just say?" He said looking in the drawers of his desk for who knows what.

"I'm…bottom." I muttered out. Cooper gave me a sarcastic expression, knowing exactly what I was doing. "I'm…I'm on the bottom." I whispered out slightly louder.

"What?" He said bringing his ear closer to the screen. I knew he was doing this to tease me. "You're on top?"

"I'm on bottom, Coop, okay?" I said a little louder than intended. "Happy?" I said trying to hide the smile that was threatening my lips.

"Hmmm…interesting." He said reclining in his chair and tapping his chin as if he was thinking, a playful grin plastered on his face. "I've got it!" He said snapping his fingers and suddenly looking very excited.

"Oh god." Was all I could say anticipating what his brilliant mind would come up with. Emphasis on the brilliant, and by brilliant I mean completely idiotic.

"Not only will this be an awesome gift for the both of you, but it'll also improve your sex life. And everyone knows that awesome sex is what leads to happy couples." He said reassuringly nodding his head. "Why don't you try being the top this time?"

"I don't th-" I started, but Cooper interrupted.

"Think about it. I'm assuming you feel awesome when Sebastian…you know…" Cooper was raising his eyebrows up and down knowing fully well that I knew what he was suggesting, but instead of groaning and becoming red, I kept a straight face, even though deep inside I was regretting every second of this conversation. "So why wouldn't you want Sebastian to feel the same way?"

As much as I hated admitting this, and believe me, I hated admitting this, Cooper had a point. It never really crossed my mind that until now, I had never…_screwed_ Sebastian. He was always the one on top, and it never really occurred to me that being on top is completely different than being on bottom. Now I kind of feel like a jerk; Sebastian always made me feel amazing when he was…you know, inside… but I had never returned the favor. I was making a mental plan inside my head as to how I would go about it; I wouldn't bother asking, right? I'm sure he would love the surprise. Picturing it in my head was enough to get me excited, and I could feel a tent forming in my pants. My cheeks instantly turned red realizing that I had a fucking hard-on as I was on video chat with my brother. When I focused back in on what Cooper was saying about his self proclaimed genius gift idea, he was talking about sex toys and how I could use them with Sebastian.

"Alright, alright, alright." I put up my hands to stop him. "I get it." I said laughing.

"Good idea, huh?" Cooper seemed pleased with himself, probably a little too pleased. His arrogance sort of reminded me of Sebastian. I was about to start talking when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hold up Coop." I said placing the laptop next to me on the bed and turning my head to the door. "Come in!" I turned my attention back to Cooper and gave him a look, praying that he wouldn't say anything about the conversation we were just having.

"Babe?" Sebastian popped his head into the room and smiled when he saw me on my bed.

"Bas!" I was excited that I finally got to see Sebastian after not seeing him for a few days. I didn't blame him though; Dalton Academy exams were vastly more difficult than the exams here at McKinley. "Come here, I'm vid-" before I could finish talking, Sebastian had me straddled and was licking my lips, begging for entrance.

"Seb-wait." I said, my cheeks turning a bright shade of red. It seemed that was the only color they knew today.

"I've missed you." He said moving his talented mouth to my neck.

"I don't know how I feel about this." Cooper's voice came from the laptop. Sebastian sat up, putting his weight on my crotch and turned his head to look at the screen. I was expecting him to be embarrassed, but Sebastian looked casual as ever. "That's my little brother you're violating." Cooper said, taking another sip of his coffee.

"Hi Coop." Sebastian said half-waving at the screen but not taking his attention off of me. This was literally the most awkward video chat session I had ever been a part of, and I've been on chat roulette. _Literally scarred forever after Sebastian forced me to go on it. _I was talking to my brother about sex, and now, he's getting a full display of affection from Sebastian. Was I the only one who was completely embarrassed about the fact that Sebastian was sitting on me, pinning me down as Cooper casually continued eating his sandwich on the other side? "Blaine's going to have to call you back later. I haven't seen him in a few days and I've missed him terribly so." Sebastian leaned his head down to start using that talented mouth of his, but I broke free and pushed him off of me. Turns out it only made matters worse seeing as I was now wrapped in between Sebastian's legs and he was on his back, pulling me on top him.

"I haven't seen Blaine in months, so I'm pretty sure I beat you. Plus I'm his brother, so I automatically outrank you." Cooper said covering his eyes with his hand.

"Later." I whispered placing a quick kiss on Sebastian's lips and focusing my attention back on Cooper. Sebastian groaned before rolling off of the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

"I hate you Coop." Sebastian called back before he closed the door.

"Love you too!" Cooper said waving at the screen even though Sebastian didn't even see it.

"Sorry about that." I said, my face on full tomato mode. "Anyways, I need advice on something else too."

"Shoot." Cooper said putting on his glasses and reading the newspaper. He literally looked like an old man.

"I don't know what to do if I don't get into NYADA." I said letting out a sigh. "I haven't heard back from them yet and I'm pretty sure the acceptance letters were mailed out two weeks ago. NYADA is the only dramatic arts school I want to go to, so I didn't bother having a back up plan…"

"You don't need a back up plan, B. You'll get into NYADA, I know it."

"I second that." Sebastian said walking out of the bathroom and sitting next to me. "Hi Coop." Sebastian reached over me to grab two coffees off of my nightstand. When did he even place them there? Sebastian handed me mine before taking a sip from his. "You're welcome." He said stealing a kiss before I put the coffee to my lips.

"Hi Sebastian." He said rolling his eyes. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too. How is sunny Los Angeles?"

"Earthquake ridden, but no big deal." Cooper said shrugging his shoulders. "How was your exam?"

"Aced it." He said giving the camera thumbs up before taking another sip from his coffee. "Where's Julie?"

"She's at her yoga class. Blaine told me you two are coming for spring break?"

"That's the plan." Sebastian said as he placed my arm over himself so that he could rest his head against my chest. I rested my arm on his chest and slipped my hand in between one of the slits between the buttons of his shirt to ghost my fingers over his skin. "You better get ready for a whole lot of trouble. He said smirking into the camera." I was lightly rubbing circles with my thumb around his nipple, and I could feel him becoming slightly turned on. Sebastian tilted his head up to look at me. "That's not even fair." He said pouting. It was funny that what I was doing was off of the screen so Cooper had no idea what we were talking about.

"What's he talking about?" Cooper asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing." I said laughing under my breath at how fidgety Sebastian was being under me. I covered my mouth to hold in the laugh that was threatening to come out.

"You're brothers evil." Sebastian said tilting his head to look at Cooper. "I love it."

"I'm so confused." Cooper said scratching his head. "Anyways, back to NYADA. Is there a number you can call to see if you can talk to someone? Maybe admissions?"

"I'll look on the website tonight. If I don't get anything in the mail tomorrow I'll definitely call them. Sebastian, will you quit it!" I said letting out a laugh. Sebastian had been poking me and tickling as payback for getting him aroused.

"Nah." Sebastian said shrugging his shoulders.

"Still confused." Cooper said rolling his eyes. "Have you thought of any song ideas your going to sing at your call back?"

"I had an idea, but it doesn't really work anymore."

"Why not?"

"It's…one of those sad heartbreak songs. It would have worked before, but not anymore." Sebastian looked up at me and Cooper sat there in silence staring at me. "What? I'm really good at singing love songs, I'm sorry."

"But why was it a sad heartbreak song." Sebastian asked.

"I thought of the song idea when we broke up, but it's not applicable anymore." I said smiling at him.

"What was the song?" Why was he being so persistent?

"It doesn't matter." I said, not wanting to admit that I was going to sing either Stay by Rihanna or Just Give Me A Reason by Pink. Sebastian breathed in heavily and let it out before giving me a half smile and turning his head back towards the screen. I knew that Sebastian still felt bad for everything that happened between us.

"Well, whatever you choose I'm sure you'll kill it. Have you guys been notified when Nationals are yet?"

"It's in late may. We have it in the bag." Sebastian said sitting up and placing his arm over my shoulders. "The Warblers are coming back as national champions this year."

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to put my money on Blaine's team Seb, no offense." Cooper said winking at me.

"You're biased." Sebastian said 'as-a-matter-of-fact'ly. "It doesn't count."

"If you say so." Cooper said laughing. "

"Did you know Nationals are in Los Angeles?" Sebastian asked.

"I didn't. That's awesome! You guys will have to let me know the details before you come here for the competition." Cooper looked down at his watch. "Alright guys, I'm going to have to let you guys go. I'm going out to lunch with my manager. If any new jobs come up I'll let you know. Wish me luck!"

"Alright, good luck Coop! I'll see you soon. Text me later."

"Will do. Bye squirt. Sebastian, take care of him."

"Always do." Sebastian said lifting his hand to wave goodbye. "Take care Coop." The relationship between Sebastian and Cooper was weird. One minute they could go at it, but when it came down to it you could tell that Sebastian and Cooper were close.

"So now that we lost the deadweight…" Sebastian said closing my laptop and placing it on my nightstand. Sebastian lifted my chin with his finger to place a kiss on my lips. I could feel his lips curve into a smile before nibbling on my bottom lip. My hands were roaming up his back under his shirt, feeling the outline of every muscle on my fingertips.

"I've missed you." I said sitting up and taking off my shirt. I pulled him back down after he had taken off his as his hands hurriedly undid my zipper. I looked over at my closed door hesitantly, remembering that my dad was downstairs.

"I've missed you more." His hands were working their way down under my waistband as he spoke, never once taking his lips off my skin. Sebastian was leaving a trail of kisses before stopping at my nipple, biting down lightly and smiling when I gasped.

"You know I'm just going to stop you right?" I asked holding his face in my hands. "My dad is downstairs."

"It was worth an effort." He said leaning down to place a small kiss on my lips before rolling off of me. "I didn't mean to interrupt your conversation with your brother by the way." Sebastian picked up his shirt and threw it over his head to put it on. "Ready to go?"

"No worries." I said getting off the bed and stretching. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" I asked putting on my cardigan and grabbing my duffle bag.

"It was Sam's idea." Sebastian said walking behind me. I turned my head around to find him staring at my ass, yet he didn't move his eyes even after being caught. "Besides," Sebastian said walking next to me and holding my hand. "It's your fault we're doing this. If you had let Sam and I settle this at the wedding, we wouldn't have had to prolong the inevitable." Sebastian let go of my hand as we walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge to throw some water bottles into his duffle bag. Somehow, the arm wrestling dispute between Sam and Sebastian that was never resolved turned into a glee club show off, except this time it was in a game of dodge ball.

"I have a feeling someone's going to get hurt." I said sighing and grabbing an apple.

"That's the spirit." Sebastian said smirking.

"What's this talk about getting hurt?" My dad said walking into the kitchen raising an eyebrow at Sebastian stretching.

"The New Directions. Except Blaine obviously, don't worry Mr. A, I'll protect him." Sebastian said confidently.

"Should I be worried?" My dad started the coffee machine as he spoke.

"To be determined." I said sighing. "I'll be back later dad." I waved goodbye and Sebastian I started our way to the McKinley. Santana said she would take care of getting the gymnasium for us, but something told me we were probably sneaking in.

"It's about time you get here." Santana said as we opened the double doors of the gymnasium.

"Hello to you too." Sebastian said walking to Santana and giving her a sarcastic look. "Alright B, this is where I cut ties with you." He said turning around and stretching out his hand to shake mine. "In this game we're not dating. I can't have anything distracting me from teaching Sam a lesson."

"Are you serious?" Santana said raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms. "You are way too into this."

"So I'm free to do whatever I please with whoever I please until the game is over since I'm technically not in a relationship?" I said smirking at him. Weird, usually he did the smirking. "Hunter looks mighty fine today." I said tilting my head and looking past him. Sebastian turned around to see where I was looking before turning his attention back to me.

"Just don't get in my way." He said waiting for me to shake his hand. "I really don't want to accidently hurt you during the game." Sebastian had that evil half smile that was reserved for when he was scheming. So much for the promise he made to my dad to protect me.

"Ditto." I said taking his hand and firmly shaking it. "Except for the second part." Sebastian smiled as if he was pleased with my response before he turned around to meet with the rest of the Warblers. Sebastian ran over and jumped onto Hunter's back, practically knocking him over and making Jeff and Nick laugh.

"You ready to win this?" Santana said high-fiving me.

"Let's." We walked over to meet with the rest of the team who were already stretching in their red shirts. I quickly changed before making my way back to the gym and plugging in my iPod into the iHome Brittany brought.

"Alright, here are the rules." Santana yelled to get the attention of the Warblers. The warblers walked towards the center of the gym to meet us. "There are none."

"I'm going to die." Unique said turning her head to Marley, who looked equally as worried.

"Let's get this show on the road." Hunter said, earning him a high-five from Sebastian who was just as eager. Each team turned back and went to the line.

"Hit it!" Finn said blowing a whistle, and everyone rushed to the balls in the middle. The balls were divided; Trent, Nick, Sebastian, and Thad had balls, and Santana, Brittany, Sam, and Jake had the balls on our team.

Jeff was the first to throw his ball, but Santana used her ball to bounce it back straight into Trent's face. "What the hell!" Trent said throwing the ball on the floor and making his way off the court.

Joe was the first one out on our team, but for most of the game it was back and forth. At one point it was Santana and Sebastian. "Give it up smooth criminal." Santana said waving her finger as if to tempt Sebastian. Sebastian smirked before charging up and throwing the ball; I thought it was going for Santana, but it hit Sam right where it hurts. I cringed before walking over to Sam.

"You okay?" I asked squatting down to see Sam in pain. I looked back up and Sebastian made a gun with his fingers, closed one eye, and pretended to shoot Sam down. _Child. _Right now he didn't even care that I was giving him a look for hurting Sam. In the corner of my eye I could see Hunter charging up to throw the ball right at me but I knew I wouldn't have time to move. Luckily Britt stepped in front and bounced the ball away with hers. "Thanks Britt." She winked at me before helping Sam up.

Kitty threw the ball and it bounced directly off of Thad and hit Beat as well, taking out two of the Warblers at once. Santana looked at Kitty and raised an eyebrow. "What? I use dodge ball to relieve stress so I got good at it." Kitty said shrugging and crossing her arms. Kitty saw one of the Warblers getting ready to attack and quickly jumped behind Marley, turning her around to pretend to have a conversation. Poor Marley wasn't anticipating the ball she got straight to the back of the head.

"Ow." She said rubbing the back of her head. Jake ran over to her and quickly kissed her head, smiling at her and promising to get her back into the game.

Balls were flying everywhere, people running back in and out of the sidelines, depending on if we caught the ball.

It was Jake, Sam, and I currently left in the game against Hunter, Sebastian, Nick, and Jeff. "Give up now." Sebastian said walking closer to us with one hand extended to shake our hands and call it a victory, and the ball in the other.

"Dream on." Sam said pointing straight at him. "I still have a score I need to settle."

"I like the attitude." Sebastian said smirking and nodding his head. Jake and I threw the ball at the same time, and both of our balls hit Jeff. Hunter took the opportunity to throw the ball, hitting Jake in the chest. Jake balled his fists but walked off the court.

"Get me back in! You two stand no chance." Britt said from the sidelines. I knew Sebastian wouldn't try to get me out just yet, so I prepared myself and when he threw the ball directly at Sam, I jumped in front of him and caught the ball, getting everyone on my team to cheer. Santana ran over to us and Sebastian looked right at me.

"Sorry Bas, but your streak is over." I said pointing to the sideline with my thumb. He had played the entire game, not once getting hit by any of the balls we threw at his direction. I looked at Hunter before throwing the ball low and getting Nick out by hitting his legs. I knew Hunter would take the opportunity to try and get my out, but I quickly sidestepped and missed being sidelined.

"Time out." Sebastian called, getting an argument from the entire team. Sebastian waved his hand, completely dismissing anything the New Directions had to say. Sebastian walked over to Hunter and whispered something in his ear, getting a head nod from Hunter. Sebastian walked off the court and Hunter picked up one of the balls on his side of the field. It was Hunter against Sam, Santana and I. Sam threw the ball first but Hunter lightly reflected his ball into the air, dropped his ball, and caught Sam's in his hand, getting Sebastian back on the team. Sebastian took no time, instantly running back onto the court, picking up a ball, and eliminating me all in one move. "Sorry Blaine." He said smiling at me.

"Yeah, we'll see." I said pretending to glare at him but letting a small laugh come out. Before I even walked off of the court, Hunter had pretended to charge up and throw but passed it instead to Sebastian who quickly threw the ball and eliminated Santana.

"That's crap!" Santana said throwing her ball harshly at the floor and walking over to where most of the team was.

"You could avoid feeling of this ball against your face if you just give up now." Hunter said stretching his limbs, mocking Sam.

"You wish." Sam said, his eyes intently on both of them. Sam picked up two balls, spinning around and launching the ball way past either of them. Sam's plan was working; the ball bounced off of the back wall and was coming directly for Hunter. The ball hit Hunter and while Sebastian was distracted looking at Hunter, Sam threw the ball, this time for Sebastian.

Unfortunately, Hunter pushed Sebastian slightly, saving him from being eliminated; the ball passed centimeters from Sebastian's face. Before Sam had time to react to our almost victory, a ball hit him square in the face.

The Warblers erupted in cheer and went to lift up Hunter and Sebastian. Sam looked at the team and sighed before looking back at the Warblers. "Fine, fair game. You won." He said shaking hands with Sebastian. Sebastian put his arm around Sam's shoulder and pulled him with him. I didn't know what he was saying, but chances are he wasn't being very nice. And if he was, it was probably to mock him.

"Good game guys." I said walking over to the Warblers. Each member of the teams shook hands before we headed to the locker room. I had just lifted up my shirt when I felt two hands snake their way around me and around my navel, both hands working on going past my waistband and into my pants.

"You're not too mad about me getting you out, are you?" Sebastian asked in a sweet tone, but I knew what he wanted. Sebastian's mouth was centimeters from my ear whispering seductively as his hands made their way lower into my pants.

"I don't know." I said stopping his hands and sideways glancing at him. "I might forgive you but it'll take some convincing."

"Oh, I have my ways." Sebastian said his hands sneaking closer and closer to my length. "If you want me to, I can do something to take care of him down there."

"That was so much fun!" Sebastian jumped back and I stood up and hurriedly went threw the locker when we heard people coming in. That would have been just a little too awkward for me. My face flushed just at the thought of someone walking in on Sebastian's standing behind me, his arms around my waist and his hands driving me insane.

"Good game." Ryder said sitting on the bench next to me. "You're really red. A cold shower might do you some good." He said standing up and patting my back. _He had no idea. _I glared at the back of Sebastian's head when he snickered at Ryder's comment.

I was going to shower but decided that I really wanted a bath instead, so I would wait till I got home. I'm sure Sebastian wouldn't have a problem with that. After we said our goodbyes to everyone, we made our way back to Sebastian's car.

We were almost at the school when Sebastian started looking through his compartment for something. "What's this?" He said opening the folded paper. His eyes scanned over it and he instantly burst out laughing.

"What is it?" I asked taking the paper from him. "Seriously?" I asked shaking my head. At the top of the paper was written 'Reasons Why Kurt Is A Loser and Blaine Should Be With Me'. "When did you make this?"

"Hunter and I got pretty drunk at Scandals one night and somehow ended up writing this." Sebastian said laughing. "I completely forgot about it."

"Does he even know Kurt?"

"No." Sebastian said smirking. "It was hilarious at the time."

"Number 6: Blaine doesn't know what sex is until he does it with me. I could show him a much better time than Kurt." I turned my head to see Sebastian trying hard not to laugh. "At least you're confident." I muttered.

"Stop reading them." Sebastian said trying to take the list from me, a smile on his face.

"Number 12: Kurt's face is reason enough to not want to have sex with him. Number 13: Kurt has a small penis." I couldn't help but laugh at some of the reasons Sebastian listed, ranging from being sexually inadequate to some that made no sense at all. "And how would you know? Actually, he might have you beat." I said winking at him.

"I'm not that stupid." He said turning his head and glaring at me. "I know it's not true."

"I guess you'll never know." I said not giving him a second thought and reading down the list.

"Blaine… that's just mean. You're trying to hurt my ego."

"Aw, don't let it bug you that much." It was funny working him up like that, but truth be told Kurt had nothing on Sebastian. "I never thought of that." I said reading number 24. I pointed to the number to show Sebastian what I was referring to.

"Yeah, he's literally a loser."

"Sebastian, be nice." I said rolling my eyes.

"I'm serious. Not the mean meaning of loser, the actual meaning of loser, as in not winner. His sophomore year he was in the New Directions and they lost at regionals. When he joined the Warblers junior year, you guys lost at regionals, and when he rejoined the New Directions that same year, they lost Nationals. He also lost the presidential election against Britt."

"But he was part of the New Directions when we won Nationals, remember?" Yes, I did use the national champion card. "How do you even know all of this?"

"I did some snooping." Sebastian admitted casually. "And yes you won Nationals but only because the New Directions added new members to make up for his lack of talent."

"That's really mean, Bas." I said folding the note and handing it to him. "He's still my friend."

"But you want to know what his biggest loss was?"

"What?" I asked sideways glancing at him.

Sebastian waited until we were at the stop sign before turning his head to look at me. "You." Sebastian half smiled at me before putting his attention back on the road. "But like they say, one mans loss is another mans gain. Will you look for the auxiliary chord?" Sebastian asked when we reached a corner, his head turned to make sure he was in the clear to enter the main street. "It's in the compartment."

I opened the compartment to find the cable, but a single CD caught my eye. "What's this?" I asked taking it out and showing him.

"Oh." Sebastian said his eyes faltering slightly. "It's uh… it's a CD that my manager gave me. Supposedly it's from my father but after everything that happened I forgot about it."

"After what happened?" I asked putting it into the CD player.

"I got it the day of the shooting…" Sebastian said hesitating slightly at the last word.

"You've had a random CD from your father this long without being curious enough to want to listen to it?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Technically it was made for me a while ago seeing as my manager had it for a few weeks." Sebastian said shrugging. "Like I said, things happened and I forgot."

"Do you mind if I play it?" Sebastian didn't take his eyes off the road when I asked him but instead just shrugged his shoulders. "I won't if you don't want to." Sebastian took a breath before pushing 'play' himself.

_"Hello Sebastian. I guess there's really no point in beating around the bush so I'll just get to it… I… I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry." _

Sebastian's eyes made a quick glance to the radio as if he were expecting to see his own father saying it. I looked up at him but his face was expressionless; either because he didn't know if this was real, or because he knew too well that I would try to read him.

_"I know there's no excuse for what I did, so I'm not going to beg you to forgive me. I just want you to know that I regret it. Everything. I know I can't do anything about the past, but we have the whole future ahead of us. If you allow it, of course. Sebastian, I'll be leaving for a while." _There was a short pause._ "I'll be staying at the Westerville Rehabilitation Center. I'll be able to get the help I need there for my… alcoholism… and I'll be getting professional help to deal with my anger. The least I can do for you after everything I've done is to try and get the help I need to be a better father for you. I don't know how long this will take so I don't know when's the next time I'll see you."_

Sebastian remained silent. His eyes focused on the road ahead of him. _"I know you have an apartment, but the doors to the house are open for you. Please call your grandparents when you hear this, I've already told them everything. I asked them to come stay in Ohio while I'm gone so that you won't be alone. Respect them Sebastian, and make them feel at home here, it's a long way from Paris. So, I guess this is it. Finish your senior year strong, okay?" _

When Mr. Smythe spoke, he sounded as he always did. _Cold. Direct. _Yet there was something about the way he was speaking that told me that behind his words laid the truth. Something that I didn't believe Mr. Smythe could do.

_"I…I love you Sebastian." _Since the recording started, Sebastian hadn't said a word. The only thing that spoke was the single tear that trickled down his cheek. It seemed out of place; his face was hard and showed no signs of sadness, yet everything he wasn't saying or showing could be read by the lone tear making it's way down his cheek.

"Seba-" I said reaching for his hand.

"No." He said shaking his head and using the hand I was going to hold to rub his eyes. "I'm fine." He said letting out a small laugh. "I'm glad he's getting the help he needs." Sebastian said looking out his window. That was the only thing he said and he left it at that. Even if I tried reading what he was feeling, his eyes were impossible to decipher. Sebastian turned on the radio and rested his elbow on the armrest and ran his hand through his hair, holding his head up against his closed fist.

"Don't think you're going to get away with hitting me with the ball just because you're sad." I said nudging him as we arrived at my house, hoping to lighten the mood. I couldn't tell whether he really didn't feel anything about his father, or if he just didn't want to show it. Sebastian turned his head towards me and had that bright smile he always wore when he was in a good mood. "You still have _a lot _of convincing to do to make up for tonight."

"Don't you worry." He said smirking. "I'll get my way." Sebastian reached over to take out the CD and put it back in the compartment. He cupped my face and placed a quick kiss before getting out of the car.

We were walking towards the house when I took a misstep and twisted my ankle, resulting with my ass on he floor. "Fuck." I said holding my ankle, wincing at the pain. _This is embarrassing… _

"Babe, are you okay?" Sebastian said getting down on his knees and looking at me with a genuinely worried face. "What happened? Are you hurt?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said turning slightly red at how embarrassed I was. I was about trying to stand up to no use; my ankle was definitely twisted and I couldn't put pressure on it. "I'm sorry." I said wincing again at a new surge of pain.

"Why are you saying sorry?" Sebastian said half smiling. Sebastian brought my arm over his shoulder and let me place all my weight on him so that I could stand up. I managed to get on my feet but I really couldn't take a step.

"Get on." Sebastian said squatting down in front of my and signaling me to jump on his back.

"No! Bas it's fine I can do this. I'm not a little kid, you don't have to carry me." I said trying to take another step.

"You can barely walk." Sebastian said tilting his head and frowning. It was cute to see Sebastian genuinely worried for me. "Don't put any weight on it, come on." He said before squatting down in front of my again. Before I could protest again, Sebastian had already picked my up piggyback style. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he supported my weight by placing his hands under my legs.

I rested my forehead on his shoulder, closing my eyes hoping that somehow that would make my situation go away. Neighbors were out for a walk and saw Sebastian carry me towards the house, even though I knew Sebastian had a big smile on his face. "Sorry."

"Stop it." Sebastian said slightly hurt. "I enjoy doing things for you Blaine, I'm your boyfriend. If you get hurt, of course I'm going to help you. There's no reason to apologize to me." Sebastian kissed the side of my head when he finished speaking.

Even though my ankle was killing me, sharing a moment like this with Sebastian was something that I loved. I knew he really cared for me and was willing to do anything. I hugged him more tightly and nestled my head into his neck, placing a kiss on his skin and smiling against it. I literally looked like a child, but even if I was hurt I was happy. _Oh well. _

When we got inside, no one was there. Sebastian gently placed me down on the couch but didn't sit down. "Do you have any bandages?" He asked taking off his sweatshirt.

"I think we do. Check the closet." Sebastian left the living room but quickly returned with a pack of ice, a first aid kit, and painkillers. Sebastian squatted down in front of me and rolled his sleeves up before untying my shoe. "Sebastian, you don't have to do this. I'll be fine."

Sebastian didn't answer but instead shook his head and smiled. He apologized when I winced as he was taking off my shoe and sock. With tender hands, he gently touched and looked at my ankle, which was already bruising and clearly swollen. Sebastian leaned his head down, placing a kiss on my ankle letting his lips linger on my skin, effectively making me turn instantly red, either because I was extremely embarrassed or because of how caring and gentle Sebastian was being right now. I had never been in a situation where Sebastian had to take care of me. Seeing Sebastian immediately take action and take care of me with such care and love was just another thing to add to the list of things I loved about him. Sebastian's fingers ghosted over the skin on my ankle, his hands gently examining it. Sebastian took out bandages and slowly started wrapping it around my ankle. While the entire time pain was running through my ankle, it wasn't unbearable.

"Is it too tight?" Sebastian asked looking at his work. "Let me know if you don't like it."

"It's perfect." I said smiling at him. Sebastian stood up and brought me a water bottle so that I could take the painkillers. "Take these, if you're still in pain let me know." Sebastian took the things with him to put them back to where they were. He came back this time with a pillow, a blanket, and what seemed like a change of clothes.

"Bas, really. You're doing too much."

"So you're telling my you wouldn't be doing the exact same thing if this had happened to me?" He asked taking off my shirt. He smirked when he saw the face I gave, admitting to the fact that I would react the same way. "Are you sure you don't want to go to a doctor instead? I don't really know what I'm doing." He said scratching his head, a light smile on his lips. I shook my head; I didn't need anyone else right now. After helping me change, he gently lifted my foot and placed it on the footrest on top of a pillow. He wrapped the ice pack in some paper towels before placing it on my ankle, eliciting a wince out of me. He apologized again before throwing the blanket over me before leaving once again. He came back and lied down next to me, resting his head on my lap and looking up at me. "Do you need anything? Maybe a foot massage would make you feel better?"

"No." I said smiling. "You don't need to do any more convincing by the way, I forgive you." I ran my fingers through his hair, staring at his eyes and his lips that were curving into a smile. Sebastian lifted his head so that I could kiss his lips before he rested his head on my lap again. "How could I not when I have the best boyfriend."

"Yeah you do." He said winking and rubbing my cheek with his thumb, a look of pure happiness on his face.

My parents came back an hour later to find me watching TV with my hurt foot up and the icepack on it. Sebastian was fast asleep, his head resting on my lap with his face tilted at me. "What happened?" My mom asked furrowing her eyebrows and walking into the living room.

"I got hurt a little earlier but I'll be fine." I said signaling for her to keep it down.

"Did you go to the doctor? I didn't actually think someone was going to get hurt at the game." My dad asked looking at my ankle.

"No, I didn't need to go I don't think it's broken. Sebastian took care of me." My mom smiled as I continued running my fingers through his hair and massaging his scalp. "What's worse is it wasn't even a cool injury like getting hurt at a game. I twisted my ankle walking on the driveway."

"You need to be more careful." My mom said, a worry written all over her expression. "Do you need anything? Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

"No, I'll probably head up when this show is over. You guys go to bed."

"If your foot is still sore in the morning let me know and I'll give you a ride to school." My dad said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks dad." They said their goodnights before heading upstairs.

A few minutes later and Sebastian shot up. "I'm sorry B, I didn't mean to fall asleep." He said in a groggy voice as he rubbed his eyes.

"It's okay." I said smiling at him. "You look cute when you sleep." Sebastian placed his arm over my shoulder and kicked up his feet to rest next to mine on the footrest. He cross his ankles and settled into a comfortable position next to me before kissing my cheek.

"Let me know if you need anything or if you're ready to go to bed so I can carry you upstairs." Instead of answering, I slipped my fingers in between his and rested my head on his shoulder. I wouldn't mind staying like this forever, even if I had a messed up ankle.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Hunter said raising an eyebrow.

"You heard right." I said sitting back in my chair and crossing my arms. "I guess he's at the rehab center near here getting help."

"So you haven't spoken to him? Are you going to visit him?"

"I don't know." I said letting my mind wander and staring at nothing in particular. I grabbed his muffin and bit off a piece before giving it back to him.

"Sebastian, the top part of a muffin is my favorite." He said pouting and looking at his muffin with a predominant portion of the good part now gone. Hunter sighed and shook his head as he reclined back in his chair and brought the cup to his lips. "Anyways, I think you should go see him. If he's willing to recognize and get help for his problem, it must mean something, right?"

"I never know with my father." I said shaking my head. I was glad my father was getting help, but I needed to know if he was actually doing this for me, or was this just another part of his lies? "I'm leaving. Cover for me in last period." I said standing up from the table we were sitting at outside.

"Wait, Sebastian you have Warblers practice. You better not skip." Hunter reminded me.

"I'll be back before then." I quickly grabbed my things and waved goodbye before heading to my car. I had made an executive decision. I would find my father and he would tell me the truth.

As soon as I made the decision to see my father, my body went into autopilot. It wasn't until I was standing outside of a large building with a sign that read 'Westerville Rehabilitation Center' that I realized I had no idea what I was going to say or do when I saw him. Suddenly this felt like a very bad idea.

After mustering up the courage to walk inside, I got the room number from the woman at the front desk and made my way to the designated room.

I stopped outside his door with my hand on the doorknob. Snap out of this, Sebastian, you can do this. It's all or nothing, just open the door and get the answers you need.

I twisted the doorknob and slowly opened the door.

It's now or never.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: Lucky**

**A/N: Shout out to the amazing reviewer who messaged me! I'm not sure if you wanted me to say who you were, but you know who you are! Thank you to everyone for your continued support. Feel free to review and let me know what you think. Thanks again! (This chapter is a long one! 12k+ words and probably one of my favorite chapters.)**

I stared at the ceiling waiting for Hunter to get back, my mind thinking about too many things at once and not really focusing in on any one idea for too long. I checked my phone to see if there were any social media notifications that needed attending, but was disappointed to see that no one had shown interest enough to send me a poke or a tweet. Well, maybe I was sort of glad that no one did.

"Tell me again why you're here." Hunter said walking into his dorm room with two bags of popcorn. He tossed me my bag, which was, of course, still hot. Hunter walked over to his dresser and took off his jeans and shirt before putting on some shorts. If he thought him being shirtless would tempt me, then he would have to think again. All it did was make my view slightly better to look at.

"That's not a very nice way to treat a friend now is it." I said opening the buttery snack and letting the steam out; the smell of popcorn filled my nose almost instantly. "You told me your roommate wasn't here so I thought I would be a good friend and keep you company."

"You_ asked _me if my roommate was here, I didn't bring it up." Hunter sat down against his headboard and patted the spot next to him. "I don't think my roommate will like the idea of someone being in his bed."

"I don't care." I said kicking off my shoes and making a throne of pillows to rest against. "It was technically my bed first."

"Technically it was mine but because you're a self centered jerk that needed to have the bed next to the window, you forced me to switch with you."

"Same thing." I said shrugging and throwing popcorn into the air and catching it in my mouth. Hunter pressed play on his Xbox and the words Fast and Furious flashed across the screen. "Again?" Hunter knew every line in this movie. He loved it to the point where it was annoying, and Fast and Furious is honestly a really good movie so it took a lot of re-watching to get tired of it.

"If we're going to sit here and pretend that you're here for me instead of facing the truth that you're here for yourself then I get to decided what movie we watch." Hunter reached over the side of his bed to grab two Capri Suns from the mini fridge and tossed one to me. "Let me guess, did you and Blaine fight again?"

"No we didn't fight again." I emphasized how amused I was by his joke. "Did I tell you he got hurt?"

"At the game?" Hunter asked as he poured a handful of popcorn into his mouth. "I didn't see him get hurt."

"It wasn't at the game, it was at his house." I turned my head towards Hunter to find him completely submerged in the movie, leaning forward with a child-like sparkle in his eyes.

"What? I like cars…" Hunter said when he saw me staring at him. "Wait a minute, you never told me about your visit to your father. Is that why you're here?"

"No. I don't know." I said, knowing all too well that it was the exact reason for me being there. I didn't want to be alone tonight, so I decided to stay with Hunter. I would have gone with the obvious route and stayed with Blaine but he was staying over at Finn's tonight, and Santana was with Brittany so the apartment was empty. Sometimes I wish I had a dog. But then I realized I have Hunter. _Wow, okay Sebastian that's rude even for you. Hunter is your f-r-i-e-n-d. _

Hunter turned off the TV and lied down on his bed, scooting over to make space and signaling me to occupy the spot he made for me. I smirked but walked over and lied down next to him.

"Tell me about it." He said staring at the ceiling. "Was it what you expected?"

"The opposite." I said, closing my eyes and looking at nothing but blackness.

_I stepped inside and closed the door behind me. My father sat on a couch reading a newspaper and taking a sip from his coffee mug. "Claire, I don't feel like participating in the group session tonight so I wont be attending." He looked up when I didn't respond and needless to say, he was surprised to see me. "Sebastian…"_

_"H-Hi." I said, averting my eyes so that I didn't look directly at him. I felt awkward. Out of place. In front of my own father I felt like a stranger._

_"You shouldn't be here." My father said standing up. His face didn't seem hateful though… he seemed… different. Not sad. Not happy. Just… different. Why was I not supposed to be there?_

_"I'm sorry I didn't call. I probably should have come sooner." It was in my nature to believe I had done something wrong and apologize for not living up to the standards of my father. When I didn't know what else to say to my father, I did what I knew best and apologized to him. For being mediocre. For being a bother. For being me. _

_I wanted to be here for my father because his blood runs through my veins, but I couldn't stop the part of me that despised this man standing before me._

_"I'm assuming you didn't hear the message until recently. Have you not been home? Maria was instructed to call me when she saw you." I shook my head. I didn't actually listen to what he told me to do in the message he left. I didn't go home and I didn't call my grandparents; suddenly it seemed like a very bad idea to not do as my father instructed. He was tense; it seemed as if he wanted to maybe say or do something, but he was stopping himself. "You must have questions." He said signaling for me to sit down across from him. As if by instinct, I walked over and sat down as he commanded. It wasn't necessarily that I felt the need to sit down, but he commanded and I listened. It's just how it had always been. _

_"I only really want to know one thing. Why did you do it?" I said barely in a whisper, afraid that my voice would crack and I would look weak in front of my father. "Is it because you hate me? Is it that much of a burden to call me your son?"_

_"No." He said, his eyes lowered, neither of us wanting to look at each other. What was it about us that made us not able to look at each other in the eyes? "I've never hated you. I… Sebastian, I don't know why I did it. And that's part of the reason I'm here. I can't excuse what I did, but I know I'm a monster for everything I've done to you. I'm hoping that I can get better. Maybe with time I can be a father to you, the father I never was." I didn't answer him. I didn't know what to say. I wanted to say what he expected me to say… 'I forgive you, it's okay.' But I could bring myself to say them. After sitting there in an uncomfortable silence my father spoke again. "I heard you were accepted into NYU. Congratulations." He leaned over to pat my knee, a simple gesture that every father does to his son, yet it elicited a completely different reaction from me. Normally a pat on the knee was comforting, but my knee instinctively jerked away, knowing too well the pain those hands had caused me. I didn't mean to do it, it just happened, and when it did I could tell things got increasingly more awkward. My father half smiled, a face that I had never seen on him before, and ran his hands through his hair while letting out a nervous laugh, an act that eerily reminded me of myself. "What are you majoring in?"_

_"Pre medical studies." The way the words came out of my mouth practically begged for his acceptance; somewhere deep inside I knew that part of the reason I chose to become a physician was because I hoped that it would impress my father and that maybe, just maybe he would acknowledge me._

_Daddy issues at its finest. _

_"Really?" He said sitting back in his chair and crossing his legs. "You want to be a doctor?" Looks like becoming a doctor didn't impress my father as much as I had hoped it would._

_"I do." I didn't even believe myself. "I…I don't know." I conceded. I thought that becoming a doctor was the right choice for me; I enjoyed science and helping people, the job was stable, I could provide for Blaine. It was smart. It always seemed reasonable. _

_But truth be told, I had no idea what I wanted to do. The question was never 'What do you want to do?' it was 'What does your father want you to do?' Even after everything happened and I was technically free to make my own decision, I felt an insane need to want to please my father._

_"Smythes always speak with confidence Sebastian." My father's face changed when he realized what he had said. "I shouldn't have said that." My father once told me that Smythes never accept defeat but that's what it seemed like he was doing. His face seemed defeated. My father stood up and walked to the closet and pulled out what seemed to be a guitar case._

_"You know I used to be in band? Music was my passion." My father said as he took out a guitar. "I don't think I ever told you that. I loved to sing, just like you. I know you love music more than anything. Pursue that dream Sebastian, don't let doubt and the hatred of the world stop you from fulfilling your dream. I know why you chose to become a doctor, and you're doing it for the wrong reasons." He looked out the window before he continued talking. "So much about you reminds me of myself when I was your age. I don't want you to lose the light that I lost. Look what it turned me into." He didn't look back at me to see if I would respond, and I'm glad he didn't because I was frozen. I didn't know what I was supposed to say. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. _

_I didn't know how to have a simple conversation with my own father._

_ "I thought I could come here and maybe we could fix things but I don't think I can do this anymore. Not now." I said standing up. The words left my mouth before I realized what I was saying. "I…I-I should leave." _

_"Sebastian, wait!" My father said standing up as well. I instantly tensed up, half expecting him to hit me. "No, I mean, you don't have to. I'm not going to hit you." For the first time in my entire life, I saw my father look hurt. Upset._

_"I just need more time. I'm sorry." It was difficult keeping it together. I walked to the door to make my way out but my hand froze on the doorknob. Why couldn't I open the door? Why couldn't I just leave and not look back? My hands began trembling as tears started to threatening my eyes. "I know you're going to think this is stupid, but when I don't have the words to say I express myself through song." My father didn't reply so I let the music play in my head as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath._

_Forgive? Sounds good_  
_Forget? I'm not sure I could_  
_They say time heals everything_  
_But I'm still waiting_

_I'm through with doubt_  
_There's nothing left for me to figure out_  
_I've paid a price_  
_And I'll keep paying_

_I'm not ready to make nice_  
_I'm not ready to back down_  
_I'm still mad as hell and_  
_I don't have time to go 'round and 'round and 'round_  
_It's too late to make it right_  
_I probably wouldn't if I could_  
_'Cause I'm mad as hell_  
_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_I know you said_  
_Can't you just get over it?_  
_It turned my whole world around_  
_And I kind of like it_

_I'm not ready to make nice_  
_I'm not ready to back down_  
_I'm still mad as hell and_  
_I don't have time to go 'round and 'round and 'round_  
_It's too late to make it right_  
_I probably wouldn't if I could_  
_'Cause I'm mad as hell_  
_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_

_I'm not ready to make nice_  
_I'm not ready to back down_  
_I'm still mad as hell and_  
_I don't have time to go round and round and round_  
_It's too late to make it right_  
_I probably wouldn't if I could_  
_'Cause I'm mad as hell_  
_Can't bring myself to do what it is you think I should_  
_What it is you think I should_

_Forgive? Sounds good_  
_Forget? I'm not sure I could_  
_They say time heals everything_  
_But I'm still waiting_

"No way, he was in a band?" Hunter said leaning his head to look at me. "What did he say to you singing?"

"When I finished he didn't say anything so I opened the door to leave without even looking back at him but…h-he uh, told me that I couldn't go back to see him because any form of contact with me was prohibited by the judge."

Hunter furrowed his eyebrow and sat up on the bed. "What do you mean?"

"My father confessed to abusing me and was arrested." I said sitting up and holding my knees. I wasn't even sure if Hunter had heard me; there was something about saying it out loud that felt… weird, I guess."Instead of prison, he was sentenced to complete rehabilitation as mandated by the court. Part of the agreement was the he wouldn't have any form of contact with me until completion of the program. That's why he made the CD. It was the least obvious way of contact."

"Hold on, is this for real? You're father confessed to the cops and is basically under house arrest at a rehabilitation center? I don't get why you can't see him."

"I guess it's for my own safety." I said shrugging. "The program is indefinite. He's in there until the judge rules him capable of being around me again, so it might be months or years until I see him again. Until then my grandparents are my legal guardians."

"This is crazy." Hunter said putting his hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry you have to go through all of this."

"It's not your fault." I said reaching for the Xbox controller. "Enough with the pity party though. I don't want to talk about this anymore." Hunter shook his head and sighed before lying back down.

I woke up at 3am under a blanket and Hunter fast asleep, his back to me. How that happened, I couldn't tell you. I was paying attention to the movie, but I can't remember when exactly I knocked out. I reached over to grab my phone from the nightstand and practically winced from the insanely bright light coming from my screen.

I had a missed call and text from Blaine. Crap. I forgot to text him goodnight.

**_Hey babe. Fell asleep but just woke up again. Now going back to bed. Goodnight, love you. –Sebastian _**

I knew I wouldn't get a call or text back from him, so I adjusted the pillow and let myself fall back asleep.

* * *

"Why exactly are we going to Dalton Academy?" I asked getting into the passengers seat. The only reason I agreed to go was because Santana bribed me with coffee, and I never turn down a coffee.

"Do you need a reason? Either way, Sebastian is there so it's more of a favor to you." Santana said as she backed the car up. She pinched my cheek teasingly when she turned to face the road.

"I suppose. But why do _you _need to go there?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Santana never did anything without having some ulterior motive.

"I'm here for the ride." Brittany said from the backseat. "I love long car drives." I didn't really question why Brittany came, I was used to her just being there.

"You should be thanking me for getting you excused from your last two classes so that we could run some official New Directions business." Santana let go of the steering wheel and made air quotes before and after the words official New Directions business. Looks like she lied to get us out of class, not that I was complaining. "Sebastian invited Britts and I to his lacrosse game tonight so I figured we could head over to Dalton early so that we could grab a bite to eat before he had to be back at school." I nodded my head, but something told me that she wasn't telling me the entire story. "It's also the perfect opportunity to do some snooping and see what the Warblers are up to." I rolled my eyes and shook my head; I knew it.

"Turn it up! This is my song!" Brittany reached forward to raise the volume before she started singing and fist pumping to the song in the backseat, making Santana have that smile she only wore for Brittany. Santana's look of admiration didn't go unnoticed; Britt leaned over to kiss her cheek before sitting back down in her seat.

Before we knew it, we were already at Dalton Academy. Santana was actually a really good driver, despite her insane road rage and her need for speed. We arrived at Dalton, shaving 10 minutes off my record. The fastest I ever made it to Dalton was the night after the fundraiser that Sebastian left out of the blue because he was being a brat and was mad at me.

I walked ahead of the girls, looking inside every room and reminiscing on my time at Dalton. I waved and smiled at the occasional familiar face that walked past me.

"Do you ever miss it here?" Britt asked looping arms with me. "Besides the cute boys."

"I do." I admitted. Dalton had been my safe haven when I first came out of the closet. It would always be a special place for me. "The classes are harder and it's stricter here than at McKinley, but I'll always remember the friends I made here. I had some of the best moments here." As we walked down the stairs I let my fingers linger on the railing of the spiral staircase. It was nostalgic anytime I came back to Dalton. "Do we even know if they are rehearsing right now?" I asked as I led them to the common room.

"Of course they are." Santana said matter-of-factly; how she knew, I didn't know. When we were a few feet away from the common room I knew she was right; the unmistakable harmonies of the Warblers rang down the hall. I peeked my head inside the partially opened double doors, not wanting to disrupt the Warblers from practicing. Santana on the other hand was quiet because she didn't want to get caught. Santana pulled out her cell phone to start recording but I blocked the camera. "Santana, we can't cheat. If we're going to beat them we have to do it fair and square. Getting caught could get us eliminated from the competition."

"Jeez, sorry Mr. Moral Compass, I'll shut it off." As soon as she did, the Warblers began whistling and humming for a different song.

* * *

_(Sebastian)_

_You're such a motivator, gotta get your way  
__So sick of saying yes sir, yes sir  
__You're such an instigator, you wanna play the game  
__Take it or leave it, that's her, that's her_

I spun around during one of the dance moves and saw Santana in the corner of my eye peeking inside the common room. Looks like my plan worked. I signaled the Warblers to continue as I made my way towards the door.

_And I can't wait another minute  
__I can't take the look she's giving  
__Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
__One in a million  
__My lucky strike_

I winked at her before pulling her into the common room as I sang the last line, revealing Brittany and Blaine standing behind her. Blaine was swarmed by the Warblers to welcome him but no one missed a beat, and as much as I wanted to pull him into a kiss, I was in the middle of a performance and the show must go on. _Holy crap Sebastian, you sound like Lady Hummel. _Blaine raised an eyebrow at the expression I made when I realized that I sounded like Hummel, but I played it off and continued dancing.

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me  
__But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
__Took me inside and then she rocked me  
__She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

Blaine laughed when he saw the look I gave him as I sang. Santana quickly pushed me aside and started dancing in front of all the guys, taking my spot and leading the group, but mostly distracting them from focusing on the performance. Sometimes it was a good thing we were an all guys group. I swear, the testosterone running through these guys is ridiculous.

_(Sebastian and Santana) _

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike  
__Oh oh oh my lucky strike  
__Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
__One in a million, my lucky strike_

_(Santana)_

_Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky  
__And I don't wanna go down, go down  
__She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize  
__She make me want her right now right now_

Santana grabbed Brittany by the hand and spun her into the center of a circle that the guys had formed. Brittany took off her coat and threw it at Jeff before dancing with Santana.

_(Brittany) _

_And I can't wait another minute  
__I can't take the look she's giving  
__Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
__One in a million  
__My lucky strike_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me  
__But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
__Took me inside and then she rocked me  
__She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike  
__Oh oh oh my lucky strike  
__Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
__One in a million, my lucky strike_

Santana and Brittany laughed and walked back over to where Blaine was standing as the Warblers got into formation once again and continued the performance.

_(Sebastian)_

_Hey, you're taking all my pain away  
__You're shaking like an earthquake  
__Hey, you're taking all my pain away  
__You're shaking like an earthquake  
_

_Got me so high, and then she dropped me  
__But she got me, she got me, she got me bad  
__Took me inside and then she rocked me  
__She keep me up all night, this is what it sounds like_

_Oh oh oh my lucky strike  
__Oh oh oh my lucky strike  
__Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
__One in a million, my lucky strike  
__My lucky strike, my lucky strike_

_Your body rocking, keep me up all night  
__One in a million_

"So, what did you think?" I said in between breaths when the performance was finished.

"I have to admit, you even got _my_ lady parts tingling. Adam Levine suites you nicely." Santana said smirking. "I would say that I was scared that the New Directions might lose to you in Los Angeles, but we got Britt's here who can dance circles around any of you." Santana looked confident, but a slight falter in her look told me that she was thinking exactly what I was thinking. The Warblers were good. Great, really… which meant one thing for the New Directions. Trouble. "Boys, it's good to see you again." She said looking past me and at the Warblers. I guess that was an open invitation because the guys all surrounded Santana and Brittany, talking all at once and not really making sense as to what they were saying. I guess it wasn't the guys to blame after all; Santana and Brittany knew how to tempt a man, and they were good at it. Still… the fascination that the Warblers had with these two girls in particular was slightly odd.

Hunter pulled me by the arm so that we weren't in the group. "Do you think it worked?" He whispered into my ear.

"Of course it did. We've practiced that number to perfection, and I'm sure the warning message was received loud and clear." I bumped fists with him, celebrating that my plan actually worked out.

See, I'm a master genius if you will. I purposely told Santana to come to my game, knowing that she would come early to spy on us. The number we prepared was to intimidate them, and as much as Santana liked to talk big, I knew she knew. And, as an added bonus, my genius scheming also meant seeing Blaine.

"Maybe doing a Maroon 5 number at Nationals is a good idea. That should be your solo." Hunter suggested. I smiled and agreed before turning my head and eyeing Blaine. It's not that Hunter wasn't fun, but I needed me some Blaine. I made my way around the group towards Blaine who was leaning against the wall with his hands behind his back.

"I wasn't expecting to see you so soon." I said smiling and placing my hands in my pocket as I walked over to him. "It's a nice surprise." I said, pretending I didn't want to kiss him. For some reason, we always wanted the other person to initiate, and basically admit to needing the other. Usually I caved in first.

"Aren't I an awesome boyfriend?" Blaine said innocently. I took one hand out of my pocket and used it to lean against the wall and effectively towered over him. Blaine smiled as he looked up at me with his eyes. Using my finger I lifted his chin to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Blaine pulled away after a moment of our lips lingering on each other's and let out a small laugh. "I'm glad to know I've been missed." He said winking at me. He craned his neck to kiss me again, but this time the guys' attention was on us. All at once, everyone started oohing in the background and even Brittany and Santana joined in. Blaine turned instantly red but I just shook my head and smirked at them.

"Thanks guys." I muttered, only slightly irritated that they lost me the opportunity to have those soft lips on mine. I gave Blaine an apologetic look, not that I had to; he already knew exactly how the guys were.

"Well, I'll be taking this one with me." Santana said making her way over to where Blaine and I were. "Will I be seeing you boys at the game later?" She said turning her body around and walking backwards.

"You're going?" Nick asked slightly too enthusiastically. "We'll go." He said, getting everyone else to also agree.

"Then we'll see you later then." Britt grabbed my hand and started dragging me towards the door.

"He's not even straight." I heard Jeff practically whine from behind me. I turned around and Jeff seemed surprised that I had heard him.

"Jealousy killed the cat, Jeff." I said smirking at him.

"I thought it was curiosity…" Hunter said raising an eyebrow.

* * *

"I'll see you after the game?" I asked as we walked towards the field hand in hand with Santana and Brittany strolling behind us.

"Of course. What are your plans for tonight?" He asked wrapping his arm around my waist. "I hope one of the plans involves me." Sebastian smiled brightly. Something about him today radiated happiness, and to be honest it was infectious. He stole a quick kiss when he saw my eyes were on him.

"I can figure something out." I said teasingly. "I'll make you a deal." I stopped him by placing a hand on his chest right before we reached his team. I craned my neck so that I could whisper in his ear. "For each goal you make, we'll go at it." By leaving it open ended, I knew Sebastian would go crazy thinking about it.

"Wha…." Sebastian said but was dragged away by a team member telling him that he needs to have his entire head in the game if they wanted to win. Apparently the team they were facing were one of the best in the state. Sebastian eyes went wide as soon as I told him the deal, and even in the midst of getting told to focus, his eyes continually stole glances in my direction. I laughed at the situation before I met up with Santana and Brittany to take a seat. Suddenly I felt bad… maybe distracting him wasn't the best thing to do during a game.

"Santana! Brittany! Blaine!" Jeff and Nick called from the bleachers. They stood up and waved, and all the other Warblers waved as well when they saw where Jeff and Nick were looking.

"What's up guys?" Brittany said bumping fists with all of them. "Where are the cheerleaders?"

"We don't have a cheerleading team, and the cheerleading team at our sister school sucks so we don't even invite them." Thad said nonchalantly.

Brittany and Santana looked at each other and shared an apparently telepathic message before turning their attention back to the Warblers, both with the same smile. "Nick, Jeff. Come with us." Santana said standing up. Nick and Jeff looked at each other before hurriedly standing up and practically trampling over everyone to catch up with the girls who were already walking down the stairs. Everyone knew Santana and Brittany were dating… it was kind of sad to see them still try so hard even though they knew they stood no chance.

I looked to see that my phone had a new text message and when I saw who had texted me, I looked up to see that Sebastian was stretching but he had his phone in his hand.

**_That's not even fair… you can't expect me to play well now that I'm curious and worked up… -Sebastian_**

**Excuses! I'm just trying to do what the song said and be your motivator ;) The song was super hot, I have to admit… it was ****_definitely _****a turn on. –Blaine**

**_You're mean. –Sebastian_**

**_Come with me. –Sebastian_**

Sebastian was talking to his coach and whatever he was saying clearly wasn't pleasing him because the coach looked irritated as hell. Sebastian shook his coaches hand before turning around and quickly making his way towards the doors that led to the gymnasium.

"Where did Sebastian go?" Thad asked.

"I'll be right back." I told the guys before standing up and making my way to Sebastian. I quickly looked back up and saw the look that most of the guys were giving me. Clearly their minds were in the gutter, but I honestly think Sebastian is nervous about the game and wants to talk. Why did the guys always assume Sebastian and I had quickies whenever we left them for a few minutes?

I opened the gymnasium doors to find Sebastian was standing there waiting for me. "What's up? Are you okay?"

Sebastian grabbed my face and pulled me into a kiss, his tongue swiping my lips and begging for entrance, to which I happily complied. If there was one thing I would never complain about Sebastian was his ability to kiss. The way he kissed me always sent me over the edge, and he knew that probably a little too well; he knew that when he kissed me like this out of nowhere it always took me a while to start thinking straight again. Sebastian's hands were working their way down my lower back until they found what they were looking for. Sebastian seemed to try to grab my ass anytime he could.

By the time the kiss was over, I was overly flustered and my lips were swollen. I wasn't sure if it was because of the lack of oxygen or the rush of endorphins, but thinking straight was the last think I could do. "What was that for?" I asked, a smile on my face.

"Making up for being interrupted by the guys earlier." He said wrapping his arm around me and starting to walk outside. "And to even the score." Sebastian said winking at me.

"You're coach probably isn't too pleased that you left again."

"Nope. But I told him that I was feeling a little down and needed to find my inspiration if I wanted to play at my best… the deal was I promised to win the game if he'd let me go."

"So you're saying I'm your inspiration to win?" I said nudging him.

"No, I'm just really horny." He said shrugging his shoulders.

"Screw you." I said pushing him away and glaring at him. "Are you going to live up to your word and win the game? Seeing as you didn't get your inspiration." Sebastian turned around to look at me but continued walking backwards.

"Are you going to live up to yours?" He said smirking at me. "And I did find my inspiration." Sebastian leaned his head as if he was trying to look at my butt, again. "Just thinking about how many times I'm going to hear you scream my name tonight is enough to make me win a war." Sebastian winked at me before turning around and running ahead to meet with his team who were huddled together, getting ready for the game.

Before I could even process what he had just said I was distracted by the voices coming from behind me. "The Calvary has arrived." I turned around to see Santana and Brittany walking with a few girls who seemed familiar. "Nick and Jeff should be back soon with the uniforms. You seem worked up." She said raising an eyebrow, and saying it more of like an accusation than a concerned statement.

"What do you mean? I'm fine. What uniforms? Are you guys performing?" I asked.

"Some of the cheerios will be joining us in cheering on the Warblers." Brittany said. Behind Brittany I could see Nick and Jeff came running towards us.

"The Warblers?" Did Brittany think the Warblers made up the members of every club or team here at Dalton? Well, I guess it makes sense she would think that. It seemed like only glee club members composed any other club or team on campus. "You guys are going to cheer for a team that isn't McKinley? Won't Sue be mad?"

"That's why she won't find out." Santana said rolling her eyes as if it was obvious. "Besides, I haven't been inside a uniform in so long. It'll be fun."

"We'll need these back though, the cheerleading team over there is kind of pissed we have a different cheerleading team cheering for us." Nick said as he handed them over to Santana.

"Thanks Nick." Santana put on a sweet smile before kissing his cheek and signaling the girls to follow.

"I went too!" Jeff said, but the girls were already making their way to change. "Why don't I get a kiss?" Jeff said like a grumpy child.

"Maybe next time." I said putting my arm over his shoulder and pulling him along with me, though his eyes never turned to face where we were walking; he was too distracted staring at the girls.

We made our way back to our seats as the game began. The Warblers and I were the loudest ones, cheering and hollering anytime a successful play was made, and booing when the other team had the ball. I looked over to see the girls making their way over to the field. They all stood by the sidelines, and in unison began cheering. The guys must not have been aware of what was going on because when they heard the noise from the cheerleaders, they turned their attention to the girls and their jaws almost hit the floor.

The game had been intense throughout, each team scoring after the other and constantly tying it up until the final goal.

Five. Five goals. Including the winning goal. Sebastian has always been an amazing lacrosse player, but never had he played as well as he did today. _Of all the games to play so well… seriously?_

When the game was over, we made our way down to the Cheerios. "Guys! That was awesome, we've literally never felt so much school spirit from anyone whose come to see our games until today! You guys should come more often!"

"Thank you, thank you." Brittany said bowing. "We try."

The Warblers were too busy being distracted by the Cheerios so I made my way over to Sebastian. When I got closer, I saw that Sebastian was being carried by some of his team members. I decided to wait back for a little so that Sebastian could enjoy his very much-deserved praise. When the crowd had settled down a bit, I started making my way over to Sebastian.

"Hey." Sebastian said with a bright smile on his face. Sebastian sat on the floor holding himself up with his hands and extending his legs, looking proud but tired; he took off his shirt before falling backwards. From the way he was still panting and the constant rising and falling of his chest, I could tell that Sebastian was exhausted. "How did I do?" He asked looking right at me.

"Are you kidding?" I said as I squatted down. "You were incredible." Sebastian pushed himself up so that he was on his elbows. He inclined his head and puckered his lips so that I could kiss him; I placed a quick kiss on his lips before helping him to his feet.

"I would hug you but I'm kind of sweaty." He said flipping his damp hair. "Let me take a quick shower and then we can do whatever?" Sebastian collected all his stuff and waited for my response.

"Let's go back to my place." I said holding his hand and pulling him towards the parking lot so that we could take his car. "We can take a shower there. I think after a long game you wouldn't want to do much." I internally laughed when Sebastian's attention peaked when he heard me saw 'we' rather than 'you'. I wasn't sure if it was because of the way he sang Lucky Strike or if it was because of the way he dominated the field, but everything about Sebastian was turning me on and it was _impossible_ to resist. The disheveled look he had after the game, the pride he felt for winning the game for his team, the sweat that made his skin shine, the way I knew he was singing the song for me, the playful look in his eyes…

I shuddered, feeling myself getting worked up just thinking about everything that I loved about Sebastian. However, it didn't go unnoticed, and Sebastian's arrogance came out to play. "You know I'm keeping you to your word right? I scored 5 times, which means I get to score with you 5 times tonight." Not that it didn't sound fun and all, but I didn't think I would be able to handle it. I thought he would score maybe once or twice, three times at most, but never 5. "Does the fact that I made the winning goal count for anything special?"

"What, sex with me isn't special enough?" I said letting go of him and crossing my arms.

"You know what I mean." He said poking my ribs and tickling me until I gave in. He pulled me in for another kiss before slapping my ass as I made my way around the car. "Do we even have enough condoms left?" He asked as we got into the car. Sebastian was being way too much of a… well, a teenage boy, really.

"Sebastian… I don't think I'll make it if you actually want to do it that many times…" This was such an awkward conversation to have. Saying I was embarrassed wouldn't even come close to how I felt.

"But I tried my best today for you." Sebastian said pouting. "You can't let me down like that." Sebastian rarely ever used the pity card, yet it seemed like he would spare no expense to get what he wanted tonight.

"Are you serious?" I said taking a glance at him to see if he was kidding or not before focusing back on the road. "You're really about to try and sucker me into it?"

"I'm just saying that I never mentioned anything about a deal, you did." Sebastian said as he pushed the button to recline his seat all the way down. Sebastian stretched and groaned before closing his eyes. "So much for being a man of your word." I looked over at him to see if he was actually upset but he had a smile on his face and his eyes closed. The drive back to my place wasn't long, but Sebastian had managed to fall asleep. When I parked the car in my driveway I was happy to see that no one was there, not that I expected them to be anyways; my parents were visiting some old friends and wouldn't be back until tomorrow.

I was going to shake Sebastian awake, but something rang in my head. 'So much for being a man of your word.' My honor was questioned, and I couldn't let Sebastian win. As quietly as I could, I climbed on top of Sebastian, which was a struggle seeing as we were inside the car. Luckily he never put a shirt back on before we left so it made it a little easier for me. I leaned down to place a kiss on his lips but he still didn't budge. It wasn't until he felt my hands making their way under his waistband did he smile, but he didn't open his eyes, pretending he was still asleep. "What did you say before about me not being a man of my word?" I whispered in his ear. I could feel him getting hard as I moved my body to grind against him. Sebastian opened his eyes and ripped off my shirt before pulling me into a passionate kiss and bringing me down on top of him. Before I could even blink Sebastian had already dropped his shorts and was working on unbuttoning my pants, a smile on his face that practically stretched from ear to ear.

* * *

"Do you want to eat anything first?" Blaine called when we walked inside his house.

"Do you mind if I take a bath first. My muscles are kind of tense after that." I rotated my shoulder, feeling a little bit of pain as I did. It didn't matter though; I was on cloud nine right now. Waking up to Blaine on top of me because _he _wanted to have sex has always been one of the top fantasies of mine, and it had just come true. Something about Blaine was different today, not in a bad way, in a good way. "Care to join?"

"Are you sure you don't want me to make you dinner so it's ready by the time you finish taking a bath?" Blaine asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"No. Tonight I don't want to spend a minute without you." Corny, but I it was the truth. I wanted to be with Blaine every second. As long as I could see him and he was with me, I didn't need anything else. I extended my hand towards Blaine, waiting for him to come with me. Blaine nervously laughed while shaking his head and looked at the ground before walking up the steps to meet me.

Blaine and I quickly changed and went into the bathroom. The best part of his room was that there was a huge bathtub in his private bathroom so it was perfect for a hot bath. I started the water and when it was almost full I stepped inside. "Wait." Blaine said grabbing my hand. "I want to be the one holding you this time." He took his position in the tub and spread his legs so that I could rest against him. I placed his head against my chest before throwing water on my face, splashing his face as well.

"Hey!" He said laughing and wiping his eyes. I sunk into the water and stayed underwater for a few seconds before emerging and shaking my head violently in order to splash everything around me. "Oh yeah?" He said smiling and grabbing my sides.

"Are you sure you want to start this?" I asked smiling and threatening to splash him again.

"Maybe not." Blaine quickly went under water and came back up, wiping as much water out of his hairs and ruffling it.

"Nice look." I said nodding my head in approval. I sat in between his legs and Blaine moved his hands to my shoulders so that he could massage me. His hands were rubbing my shoulders with light pressure, and I could feel a few knots as Blaine worked to get them out. "This feels amazing." I said letting out a small sigh. "Those hands of yours are magic." Blaine laughed and placed a kiss on my back. He began leaving a trail of kisses starting from my neck and making his way to my shoulder. "Blaine." I breathed out. "You know where this is going to end if you continue." I said holding his hand underwater.

"That's why I'm not stopping." The smile on his face was evident in his voice, but I could also feel his lips curving into a smile on my back. I quickly repositioned myself so that I was facing him and leaned forward to take him into a kiss.

"Two fantasies in one day?" I asked more to myself than to him.

"What?" He asked as I moved my mouth to suck on a tender part of his neck that made him almost always buck his hips.

"Nothing." I said taking one of his nipples in my mouth and sucking lightly. Blaine was using one hand to run his fingers through my hair while the other one caressed my back, his fingers ghosting up and down my spine. "I don't think I can wait much longer." I admitted. There was nothing more that I wanted than to be inside him right now, and the way his hands were touching my body only worked me up that much more.

"Who's stopping you?" Blaine brought me down for a kiss, bringing us both underwater but our lips never parting.

* * *

My ankle hadn't been bothering me until right now. I knew I was stupid for pretending I wasn't hurt and participating at rehearsal today, but if we wanted to win Nationals I had to give my all. I started making my way downstairs ahead of Sebastian to see what we had to make. I was pretty much drained after… well, Sebastian, and all I wanted was a massive amount of food in front of me.

"What do you think about tacos?" I asked when I heard Sebastian making his way into the kitchen.

"Sounds good to me." Sebastian said wrapping his arms around me and hugging me from behind, placing his chin on my shoulder and resting his head against mine. "What do you need me to do?"

"Want to prepare the toppings and I'll work on the meat."

"Yeah you will." He said laughing. _Of course. _I rolled my eyes but let him have his fun. I started walking to the fridge but was stopped by his hands grabbing my arm. "You're limping." He said, a look of worry crossing his face. "Is it your ankle? Is it still hurt?"

"No." I lied, kissing him quickly and focusing back on preparing the food.

"You're lying." He said pulling me by the hand and sitting me down. Sebastian squatted so that he could look at my ankle, touching it gently and holding it as if it was the most fragile thing in the world. "It's more bruised than yesterday, was it bothering you today?"

"Not until right now. It didn't even bother me in rehearsal today." Word vomit.

"Blaine!" He said letting go of my ankle and standing up. "I told you not to dance with your ankle hurt, it might make things worse. I don't want you getting any more hurt." Sebastian shook his head before opening the cabinet and pulling out some painkillers. "Take these." He said handing me two pills and pouring me a glass of water. "You should really listen to me more often." He said as a matter-of-factly. He walked out of the kitchen and came back with a pillow. "Put your ankle up and rest, I'll make dinner." He said putting the pillow on the chair next to me and lifting my ankle. "Do you think you need ice?"

"Sebastian, I'm fine. Let me make dinner, you're exhausted after rehearsal and the game. The least I could do is make my boyfriend dinner."

"Nonsense." Sebastian said shrugging. "You already do so much for me. There's no need for you to be on your hurt ankle at all, I'll take care of dinner, don't worry about it." I sighed, but instead of arguing with him I rested my head against my hand and watched him work. "What kind of tacos do you want?"

"Beef tacos sound pretty good." Sebastian nodded and took out the red meat from the freezer. "Why don't you give me the tomatoes and I'll start cutting those. I don't need to be standing to do that." Sebastian agreed and brought over a cutting board and a knife along with tomatoes.

Sebastian walked over to the iHome to place his iPod in. Of all the songs to play, I wasn't sure why I didn't expect this song to be the one he chose.

_(Blaine)_

_Like the legend of the phoenix_  
_All ends with beginnings_  
_What keeps the planet spinning _  
_The force of love beginning_

_(Sebastian)_

_We've come too far to give up who we are_  
_So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night 'til the sun_  
_I'm up all night to get some_  
_She's up all night for good fun_  
_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night 'til the sun_  
_We're up all night to get some_  
_We're up all night for good fun_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_

_(Blaine)_

_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_

_The present has no ribbon_  
_Your gift keeps on giving,_  
_What is this I'm feeling?_  
_If you wanna leave I'm ready _

_(Sebastian)_

_We've come too far to give up who we are_  
_So let's raise the bar and our cups to the stars_

_She's up all night 'til the sun_  
_I'm up all night to get some_  
_She's up all night for good fun_  
_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night 'til the sun_  
_We're up all night to get some_  
_We're up all night for good fun_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_

_(Blaine)_

_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_

_(Sebastian and Blaine)_

_We've (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
_Come too far (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
_To give up (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
_Who we are (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
_So let's (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
_Raise the bar (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
_And our cups (we're up all night to get lucky)_  
_To the stars (we're up all night to get lucky)_

_She's up all night 'til the sun_  
_I'm up all night to get some_  
_She's up all night for good fun_  
_I'm up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night 'til the sun_  
_We're up all night to get some_  
_We're up all night for good fun_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_

_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_  
_We're up all night to get lucky_

We each had who knows how many tacos before we were on the verge of exploding. Since it was still rather warm and the stars were out, we thought it would be a good idea to sit outside on the hammock to just relax. We were sitting in a comfortable silence staring at the stars, his arm around me and my leg in between his. "I have to tell you something."

My heart instantly started racing, because for some reason my mind always went to the dark place and I thought of the worst. What could he possible have to tell me that he would start of by saying that?

I repositioned myself so that I was resting my chin against his chest, looking directly at him. Sebastian didn't look away from the sky, but I knew he knew I was listening whenever he was ready.

"I saw my father yesterday." Sebastian said nonchalantly. He took a deep breath before speaking again. "He's at a rehabilitation center in Westerville."

"What?" I said furrowing my eyebrows. That was the first thing I had heard about his father being at a rehab center.

"He's being treated for alcoholism and anger management." Sebastian tensed slightly before speaking again. This time, his eyes were focused on me. "He… He confessed to the police that he abused me and instead of prison he was sentenced to mandatory rehab until the judge deans him capable of being around me."

"Sebastian, I'm so sorry." I said, not really knowing what to say to him after what he just told me. I was happy that Sebastian's father was getting the help he needed, and it was kind of a surprise to find out that his father confessed to beating his son.

"Don't be." He said shrugging his shoulders. "I don't know when's the next time I'll see him but I'm okay. I'm glad he's getting help."

"What do you mean you don't know when you'll see him?"

"His sentence doesn't have an end date. Like I said, it's up to the judge to decide when he thinks my father can have any form of contact with me again. It could be tomorrow, it could be in a year."

"Are you okay with that?"

"I don't know." Sebastian said turning his attention back to the stars. "Want to know something weird? He loves music."

"What?" I said raising an eyebrow, not trying to hide my surprise at all.

"Yeah, he has a guitar and he told me that when he was my age his passion was music. Isn't that crazy? 17 years and I've never known that about my own father. It was a lot more awkward than I had anticipated to say the least. I even sang to him. Oh yeah, he was in a band too."

I smiled at him before speaking, knowing well that Sebastian best expressed himself through song. "What did you sing?" Even if it was small things, having Sebastian be comfortable enough to freely talk about his father made me feel better about everything.

"I… will you be one hundred percent honest with me if I ask you something?" I nodded my head and waited for him to continue. "I… I sang not ready to make nice, and I meant every word I sang to him. I… I told him that I needed time if him and I were going to be in each other's lives again. Deep inside I still hate him for what he did, and even though he's trying, I still don't have it in me to just forgive and forget… does that… does that make me a bad person? A bad son?" I knew the song, and knowing the lyrics told me exactly how Sebastian felt. It made me realize just how big of a deal seeing his father was. It also made me realize that even though Sebastian never showed it, he probably still hurt inside every day.

"Sebastian." I said, his eyes still not looking at me. I grabbed his face and turned his head to look at me. "Listen to me, you're not a bad person, and you're definitely not a bad son. What you went through is personal and it'll probably leave a mark on you that will be with you forever… it isn't something you can just forget. I don't think it makes you a bad person for hating him, right now at least. You have the right to be angry… you have the right to be upset. It'll take time, but I know you'll get there. Be patient with yourself above everything and it'll all fall into place."

"Thank you." He said kissing my forehead. "I knew you would have the words to soothe the soul." He said smiling at me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you until right now that I saw my father."

"Don't be." I said kissing his lips. "You have no reason to apologize." I repositioned myself so that I was on top of Sebastian, my lips hovering inches away from his.

"What is this? Pity sex?" He asked smirking.

"No you asshole." I said punching his arm. "It's distraction sex." I took my shirt off and threw it on the ground before taking his shirt off and bringing his lips to mine and using my tongue to explore his mouth.

"Well it's working." He said laughing and unbuttoning my pants. "Are you really trying to do this again? I have to say I didn't think you'd live up to your word."

"That's where you were mistaken." I said, my hands travelling all over his body and my mouth working it's way to his neck. I roughly bit down on his neck, making him moan lightly before he flipped me over onto my back.

Unfortunately, the hammock wasn't having it and we ended up falling onto the floor. Sebastian laughed as he towered over me, scratching his head nervously. "My bad." He said resting his forehead against mine, the smile never leaving his lips. "Where were we?" Sebastian's hand quickly made it's way under my waistband and his hand was around my member. "Oh that's right." He said ripping off my pants; he placed kisses on my stomach, making his way down while his fingers made their way into my mouth.

"What if someone see's us?" I said, trying my best to stop him. _No use. _When his talented mouth went down on me, I never saw clearly, and right now, there was no way I was going to stop him. "Sebastian!" I moaned out, slightly louder than intended, causing him to chuckle before bobbing his head again. Sebastian's mouth left my member, making me practically whine. It's a conditioned reaction, I swear. Sebastian reached for his pants and pulled out a condom; leave it to Sebastian to come prepared.

* * *

I was lying on the couch, my head resting on Blaine's lap when I felt a phone vibrating. Blaine picked the phone up and quickly answered it. "Hello?"

I couldn't make out what was being said, but whoever was on the other line was loud enough that I could make out that they were angry. "I'm sorry! I completely forgot to tell you, don't be mad. I'll make it up to you I promise... Yeah, he's here… No, I don't think so, I think he's staying here… Alright, sounds good. I'll see you tomorrow. You're coming still, right?... Okay, see you then. Good night."

"Who was that?" I asked when he was off the phone. "And where is she coming tomorrow?"

"Santana. I forgot to tell her I was leaving with you before we left so she was calling me over and over again but I guess I must not have noticed." I wonder why. "And shopping." I nodded my head before turning my attention back to the TV.

"Hey, did I tell you I'm no longer going to NYU for premed?" I asked turning my head away from the TV to look at him.

"What? Why? To what?" Blaine asked, his eyebrows furrowed in what was probably confusion.

"I'm getting a degree in music." I wasn't sure why, but I was nervous to how Blaine would react. "You aren't mad are you? I know you worked so hard to get me into the premedical program and I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful and just throwing it away. The only reason I have the option of switching is because you got me in originally."

"Of course I'm not mad! That's amazing! I'm so proud of you, Bas. You're sure music is what you want to pursue?"

"Yeah." I said, more to reassure myself than him. "I want to write music. I want to be on the radio and I want to travel the world playing my songs. Wouldn't that be amazing?" Blaine smiled at me as he ran his fingers through my hair. "You don't think I'm too pretentious? I don't really know how successful or talented I am as an individual artist, I've always performed in a group."

"You're not too pretentious and you _are _talented as an individual artist, I've told you that before. That's amazing Sebastian, it really is. I'm so happy that you're following your dreams. I can't wait until a few years down the road I hear your voice on the radio and I'll be able to say 'that's my boyfriend.' and it'll actually be true." Blaine's eyes suddenly grew wide and he quickly got up from his seat, making my head plop onto the cushion.

"You're so weird." I called out to him. Blaine walked back into the living room with an envelope in his hand a blank expression on his face. "B? What's wrong?" I asked sitting up.

"This… my NYADA letter came in." Blaine was reacting kind of strange for receiving his first college letter.

"What?! What does it say?" I said standing up, anxiously awaiting his response.

"I can't open this, Seb." Blaine said looking at the letter and back up at me, his eyes slightly watery. "What if I don't get an audition? What if Carmen Tibideaux doesn't think I have what it takes? This letter is about to decide the rest of my future… Sebastian, I didn't apply to any other school, if I don't get in… what am I supposed to do?"

"Hey, hey. Listen to me." I said cupping his face and smiling reassuringly at him. "You will get in. I promise."

"Sebastian, be realistic. Thousands of kids who are equally as talented if not more talented than me applied. I know you're being nice by saying I'll get in, but be honest… you know there's a chance I might not get in." I have never seen Blaine so torn over something. Blaine was always confident, yet right now he was lacking it.

"Are you crazy? You're the most talented person this state has ever seen, and if Kurt Hummel was good enough to get in, then you sure as hell are! We'll deal with whatever obstacle comes our way, but don't stress yourself out over nothing."

"Will you open it?" Blaine asked handing me the letter.

"No." I said shaking my head. "You have no idea how amazing it felt when I read I was accepted into NYU. It's your first college letter, you should open it. B, this isn't the boyfriend I'm used to. My boyfriend is confident. He's never been afraid of a challenge and he always faces whatever comes his way head on. He's always believed in himself, obviously not as much as I believe in him."

Blaine looked directly at me, but instead of continuing to convince him, I let my smile do the talking. I was sure Blaine would get in, I just needed him to take the first step and open the letter. He took a deep breath before opening the letter. A few seconds later and tears were streaming down his face. Unfortunately, I couldn't tell if it was because he was happy or if it was because he was upset.

"I have an audition." He said, a smile making it's way to his lips, his eyes immediately becoming brighter to the point where it was almost beaming. "I have an audition!" Blaine practically yelled as he jumped into me, almost taking me down. Blaine's arms were wrapped around my neck, squeezing me harder than I had felt in a long while, but not with as much love as I was holding him with. It was evident how happy he was about this, and he had all the right to be.

"See! I told you! You were worrying about nothing!" Blaine let go of me but brought my neck down for a kiss. "Congratulations, B. You're already one foot in the door."

"Thank you." Blaine said grabbing my hand. "For telling me the exact words I needed to hear. I probably wouldn't have been able to open it if you weren't here with me." Blaine shut off the light of the living room before dragging me behind him.

"Bed time already?" I asked raising an eyebrow. After finding out such amazing news I would want to stay up and celebrate.

"Round 4." Was all that Blaine said, but I knew exactly what he meant. I picked up the pace so that I was ahead of him, pulling him behind me so that we could reach his room faster. Celebratory sex was the best, right after make up sex that is.

* * *

I woke up to Sebastian gently shaking me and whispering my name. "Mmm, Sebastian what is it? I'm trying to sleep." I said rubbing my eyes, my voice coming out husky.

"It's your fault I'm awake." Sebastian said sighing.

"What did I do?" I said rolling over to face him.

"I had a dream about you, and now look." Sebastian turned on the light and pulled off the cover to reveal a full on boner. I couldn't help but laugh at his predicament. "You should have seen the things you were doing to me in my dreams. I was thinking, you know, maybe we could, uh, make them come true?"

I looked at my phone to see that it was three in the morning. "Seriously, Bas? It's 3am and I'm exhausted. I can barely move from how sore I am and you want to do it again? I need a break, for maybe a week or so. How can you possibly still be up for more?"

"A week?" Sebastian said sitting up. "You can't do that! You were the one who made the deal, you can't make me suffer for you poor decisions." Looks like someone couldn't take a joke. It was funny seeing his reaction to not being able to have sex with me though, flattering really.

"Poor decisions? I was trying to make you happy." I said turning to face away from him. I had _literally_ been screwed four times, and I wasn't even sure how my body was still functioning after what Sebastian put me through, not that I didn't enjoy every second of it. Now however, hours after the adrenaline has subsided, my body was in a world of hurt.

"And you did." He said sneaking his arm under mine and around my stomach. Sebastian pulled me in closer and craned his neck to try and see my face. "I'm just saying that you said five, and it's only been four. One more and you can say you lived up to your word."

"Sebastian." I groaned.

"Fine." He said, letting go of me and shutting off the lights. Sebastian sighed loudly before ripping off the blankets from me and scooting as far away from me as he could.

"Is this a joke right now? You're seriously going to act like a little kid because I wouldn't give it up on the _fifth _time around?"

"Maybe?" Sebastian said turning his head and putting on a pout.

"Whatever, then be a brat." I said turning off the light and not covering myself with a blanket. I was only being grumpy because of the perfectly good sleep I was missing out on.

"I was kidding." Sebastian said apologetically as he pulled me into his chest. "You're not mad are you?" He said when I didn't respond.

"Maybe." I responded.

"Forgive me?" Sebastian asked as he placed small kisses on the back of my neck and on my shoulder. "What can I do to make it up to you?" Sebastian intertwined his fingers with mine and rocked his hips slightly, enough so that I could feel his member against me. "Say something. What do I have to do for you to not be upset with me?" Sebastian moved his talented mouth to place wet kisses on my neck.

"Hmmm… I don't know." I said moving my butt so that there was more friction, making Sebastian get harder. "Let's see where it takes us and maybe I'll put it behind us."

"Whatever you say." Sebastian turned me over so that he could bring me in for a kiss, our lips lingering on each other's. This wasn't like earlier where it was mostly hormone driven, rough, and passionate. He was being gentle, kind, caring. "I told you the fifth one would be special since it was the winning goal, right?" Sebastian's fingers ghosted over my skin, sending a shiver down my spine and fully waking me up. I could feel myself getting harder as Sebastian lightly moved his clothed member over mine. "Are you still mad?" He whispered into my ears, his lips lightly grazing over my skin before sucking gently on my earlobe.

"Furious." I said roughly flipping him over and pinning him down, ripping off our clothes for the hundredth time today. "You're lucky I love you." I said pinning him down again and sucking on his bottom lip.

"I must admit, I do have a pretty good boyfriend."

"Yeah, one whose willing to live up to his word, even though everyone in glee club is going to make fun of him tomorrow."

"For what?" He asked, stretching his neck to kiss me again.

"It'll be a miracle if I'm not walking funny tomorrow." I was serious, but when Sebastian and I made eye contact we both started hysterically laughing.

"Then let's stay home tomorrow. I'll take care of you." He said flipping me over again so that he was towering above me. "But right now, I'm going to destroy you."

"Sebastian!" I said punching his arm. "That's really not romantic." I said trying to hold back a laugh.

"Sorry." He said winking at me. Before I could say anything else, Sebastian's tongue was already working it's magic and I knew there was no point in me trying to stop it anymore.

I woke up to my alarm (that I had still set hoping that I would somehow manage to get up for class), but my body was, as expected, in a world of pain. I couldn't even sit up from how sore my muscles were.

Like I said, Sebastian's lucky I love him.

But I was also lucky that he loved me.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52: When You're Ready**

**A/N: I'm not going to spoil anything, but just a heads up that what Blaine gets Sebastian as part of his birthday gift is somewhat out there, _but _let's be honest, this is glee, and knowing Sue Sylvester she would casually have this just laying around. Hope you guys enjoy the ending, I think it's hilarious. Please review and let me know what you liked and what you want to see or how I can improve! Reviews make my day :)**

Five minutes. I gave myself five more minutes to sleep, but when I opened my eyes again my clock read 11:56am. How did we sleep in until noon? I grabbed my phone to see that Sam, Marley, Santana, Tina, and Brittany had all texted me. Knowing the glee club they must have thought I was dead, or worse. I stretched my limbs, examining the residual effects from the events of the night before. Luckily the soreness was manageable, but it was there nonetheless and I knew I would feel it throughout the day. I looked over to see Sebastian sleeping, his hair ruffled and his face calm. As stealthily as I could I got on top of Sebastian and kissed his lips; he ruffle slightly in his sleep as a smile made its way to his face, but judging from his light breathing I knew he was still asleep.

"Happy birthday sleepyhead." I said putting on a wide grin and nudging him. Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows before opening one eye to look at me. Someone wasn't happy to be awake.

"B, my birthday is tomorrow." He said in a groggy voice as he stretched his arms. "Can I sleep more?" Sebastian repositioned himself until he was comfortable again, but I didn't move from my position on top of him.

"But the celebrations start tonight so it's like an early birthday, come on get up." I said ghosting my fingers up and down his sides making him squirm slightly but overall not letting it affect him.

"I don't want to." He said rolling over so that he was on his stomach and I was now sitting on his back. "Do we have to go to school today?"

"Sebastian it's already noon." I said leaning down to kiss his shoulder. "We don't really have a choice in the matter anymore."

"Noon?" Sebastian asked opening an eye and grabbing his watch from the nightstand to confirm the time himself. "Looks like yesterday took more out of me than I had though." He said letting out a yawn. "You can't blame me. You kind of wore me out yesterday B, not that I minded of course." He said, another smile making it's way onto his lips. "I might need at least a full day to recover."

"I'm not even going to comment." I said biting down slightly on his shoulder, making him jump slightly and let out a laugh. Sebastian flipped me over so that he was in between my legs with his hands on either side of my head holding him up, his hair almost brushing my forehead.

"I did good." He said winking and kissing me quickly. "Does a day in bed with me really sound that bad?" He said pouting.

"You don't have anything planned with your friends at all?" I asked moving his hair so that I could see into his eyes.

"Not really. I assumed I would spend my birthday with you so I didn't really make plans. Besides, you told me not to." He said sitting up and on my groin. "I don't even know what you have planned for tonight or tomorrow."

"Tonight we're going to a night out in the city, see what Lima has to offer, and tomorrow everyone's coming over to celebrate with us." I said rolling on my side to look at him. "Unless you don't want to. We can do something else."

"I just don't think you need to go through all that trouble. My birthday has never been that big of a deal." He said letting out a small laugh and turning over to face me as well. "I'm totally fine with it just being us. Sounds like a good birthday to me. To be honest, I've never had a birthday party with just my friends. My father always threw me a celebration but it was mainly just to show off to his friends and business partners. I didn't really think anything about it, but this is my first birthday without my father." Sebastian's eyes showed a glimpse of sadness but he quickly shook it off.

It was weird to hear what Sebastian was saying, but it made sense. How he celebrated his prior birthdays never really came up in conversation so I never thought about it. "Well that sounds boring." I said standing up and walking towards the bathroom. "I'll just celebrate without you." I wasn't going to allow either of us to dwell on the past. It was his special day, almost, and he deserved to be happy.

"Hey, I'm the birthday boy. You can't be mean to me." He said as he fluffed his pillow to get comfortable again. He _really _didn't want to get up.

"You're birthday is tomorrow, remember?" I said smirking at him.

"How about you stop being a jerk and come cuddle with me instead?" Sebastian suggested. He reached out his arm so that I could continue sleeping with him.

"You're boring." I said sitting on the edge of the bed. "Looks like I'll be going to Scandals by myself tonight then."

"Scandals?" Sebastian asked, his attention peaking. "We haven't been there in so long." He said yawning again and sitting up. Sebastian crawled towards me and kneeled behind me. "I thought you didn't like Scandals."

"It's just not somewhere I want to spend all my time." I said taking off my shirt. "But I do think it's a fun place."

"Just so you know," Sebastian wrapped his arms around me. "I would never let you go there by yourself." Sebastian started placing small kisses starting from my ear and making his way down my collarbone.

"Well, I'm going tonight whether you like it or not so looks like you'll just have to join me." I said standing up and smiling at him.

Sebastian smiled and rolled his eyes before furrowing his eyebrows. "Crap!" He said suddenly looking annoyed. "I forgot today is my first day back at work."

"You still work at the Lima Bean?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "When do you work?"

"I have a short shift today so it won't interfere with our plans tonight, it just kind of sucks that I was planning on spending my entire day with you and now I can't." Sebastian groaned and got off the bed.

"That's okay." I said as I walked to the bathroom. "It gives me time to prepare for tomorrow. Do you want me to pick you up from work?" Sebastian followed me into the bathroom and hip bumped me so that I would make room in front of the mirror for him. The first thing Sebastian did was ruffle his hair. Sebastian liked making a 'just-rolled-out-of-bed' hair look, but I didn't understand why he bothered if it didn't look any different from when he actually rolled out of bed.

"Oh so you _wanted_ to get rid of me." Sebastian said as if he had just figured something out. "It's up to you. I can drive here or you can pick me up, whatever works for you."

"I'll pick you up." I said putting some toothpaste on my toothbrush.

"What do you say we spend the night at my place tonight?" Sebastian said after spitting out mouthwash.

"I don't mind. What will Santana and Brittany be up to? Will they be at the apartment?" I asked in between brushing my teeth.

"Not the apartment, my father's house." My confused look didn't go unnoticed by him. "I have to head over there to talk to Maria and do a couple other things, so I figured I would give her the weekend off and we can spend it there just the two of us. I don't know if you were planning on having the party here, but I thought maybe it would be a good idea to do it there instead. I don't want to be an inconvenience to your parents."

"I don't think it'll be a big deal if we had the party here if that's why you don't want to have it here, but if you want to do it at your dads place because you want to I would be okay with that." I opened my closet to see what I was going to be wearing until tonight.

"Did you already tell everyone it was here?" He asked putting on his shirt.

"Yeah, but I can tell them it's at a different address. I'll text everyone today."

"I wish I could stay longer." Sebastian said walking over to me and pulling me into a hug. "I'll see you later then?" He said letting go of me and pressing his lips into mine.

"Don't miss me too much." I said smiling at him.

"Impossible." Sebastian said, a smile on his face. He gathered his things before placing another kiss on my lips. "I love you."

"Love you too." Sebastian squeezed my hand before leaving me in my room. I took a moment to think of all the things I needed to get done before tonight. Maybe it was a good thing we didn't wake up in time for class; there are a lot of things I needed to do, one of them being buying Sebastian's present. I decided to shoot Santana a text before doing anything else.

**What are you and Brittany doing after school? –Blaine**

**_Now you have the decency to give us a sign you're alive after ignoring everyone's messages all day? Rude. Nothing, why what's up? – Santana_**

**I'm sorry I was sleeping! Do you girls want to help me with getting everything ready for the party? I was thinking of going to iParty. Oh, and I still need to buy his present, so I was thinking we could go to the mall. –Blaine **

**_I'm in. I'll ask Britt Britt but I'm sure she'll want to come. I'll drive to your place after school. –Santana_**

**Bring me a coffee! –Blaine**

* * *

I knocked on the door, hoping that Maria was working today. When I lived here she worked Fridays, but I wasn't sure if my father had changed her schedule since I had left. I was surprisingly okay with coming back here even after everything that happened in the walls of this house. A few seconds later and Maria was opening the door.

"Hel- Mr. Smythe!" She said a smile on her face; her genuine, kind, caring smile. For all intents and purposes Maria had been a mother to me… she had spent more time raising me than my own mother.

"Maria, it's so good to see you." I said smiling at her.

"Come in, please!" She said waving me inside. "You look skinny, have you not been eating?" She asked shaking her head and looking me up and down. "Le dije a tu padre que hizo mal en correrte de la casa, pero no me hizo caso! Are you hungry Mr. Smythe?"

"I'm starving." I said following her into the kitchen. "How have you been?"

"I've been doing well. I was worried when you never showed up after your father told me that I should be expecting you."

"I'm sorry, that was my mistake for never contacting you."

"Don't be sorry." She said waving her hand as if she was brushing it off. "What would you like for lunch?"

"A peanut butter and jelly sandwich sounds pretty good if you wouldn't mind." I said smiling at her. "I'll be right back, I need to make a phone call." I excused myself and made my way upstairs to my room. I stopped at the doorway and looked inside the room; I took in the room that used to be where I spent most of my time, the room that was my home… my safe haven. It felt strange here. Nostalgic almost, but it didn't make sense, I hadn't been gone long enough to make me nostalgic. I took a deep breath before taking a step inside and taking in everything around me. The last time I had been in this room was the day that everything happened… the day that I went to the hospital. I didn't remember much about what happened that day, but looking at the floor and the eerily reminded me of being thrown down and kicked into unconsciousness. Enough Sebastian, there really is no point in pitying yourself, just move on. I walked out of my room to my father's office to use his phone to call my grandparents. I held off on calling my grandparents for too long and I should probably do it now that I have the chance.

I called their international number as well as their cell phone numbers, but no one answered. I didn't know any other way of contacting them so I decided I would try again later. I made my way back downstairs to see Maria had prepared a sandwich and was cutting an apple into slices. I _was _actually starving, so after thanking her I finished my sandwich in a few bites.

"Do you want me to make you another one?" She asked already taking out the bread.

"No, no. I'm full, thank you. Maria, you can take this weekend off. I'll be staying here tonight and tomorrow night. I have a few friends coming over tomorrow night, so don't worry about coming this weekend because I'll take care of the house."

"Mr. Smythe, I-"

"Maria, it's Sebastian. Call me Sebastian." I said, a smile on my face. I always had to remind Maria, but she was already accustomed to simply referring to me as Mr. Smythe. I didn't like the tone of that just yet, for now my father was Mr. Smythe and I was still just Sebastian Smythe.

"I must come this weekend, your father made it so that my paycheck gets directly deposited into my back. I can't skip work when I'll be receiving my payment."

"It'll be our little secret." I said winking at her. "Take the weekend off, I'll see you Monday."

"Are you sure?" She asked nervously.

"Of course, have a good weekend." Maria thanked me before grabbing her things and starting to make her way out. "Oh, before I go." She said coming back into the kitchen. "My daughter made you this. I wasn't sure if I was going to see you before your birthday so I didn't think I was going to be able to give it to you." She said handing me a folded piece of construction paper fully decorated with glitter and stickers. In big letters across the front were the words 'Happy Birthday'. "I know it's nothing special, but my daughter insisted on making you a birthday card. I hope you don't mind I told her your birthday is tomorrow."

"Thank you so much." I said hugging Maria, much to her surprise. "I love it! Tell your daughter thank you very much and that it definitely made my birthday this year the most special one I've had." I gave Maria a bright smile letting her know that I was being honest. Maria's entire family had a certain humbleness that my family lacked, and it's that quality that makes simple things like a birthday card from someone special.

"I will." Maria said smiling. "Have a good birthday Sebastian, don't get too drunk." She said laugh.

"I'll try." I said laughing with her. Maria waved goodbye and made her way out of the house.

I had a smile on my face but suddenly I realized that I was alone in this huge house, not that I wasn't used to it. It still felt weird being in here alone. The silence that seemed to permanently reside in this house sometimes felt as if it were deafening. I shook it off and made my way to the bathroom so that I could take a quick shower before making my way to work.

* * *

"I don't know." I said holding up some clothes that Santana had chosen out for Sebastian. "I don't think he'll like getting clothes." I said sighing and putting it down.

"I would." She said smirking. "Let's check out another store." We made our way outside of Macy's to see what other stores would catch our attention. It sucked not knowing what to get someone, especially when you wanted it to be perfect and everything didn't seem up to par. Santana turned her head to look at me. "You're walking funny. Someone a little sore?" She said winking at me.

"Santana!" I said, my eyes growing wide. "What are you talking about?" I knew my face was turning red, but I would deny anything she accused me of. Leave it Santana to call me out. I wasn't even walking funny! Sebastian must have told her about the bet. Their devious friendship was sometimes too similar to the friendship between Hunter and Sebastian. I guess likes do attract, even if that means a whole lot of deviousness and sass.

"Calm down." She said laughing. "Do you need help setting up your house tomorrow? We can come over and help."

"Yeah, I have Cheerios practice but I'm free after 2." Britt added.

"Sure, I could use the help. But instead of having it at my place we're having at Sebastian's fathers house."

"What?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow. "Why would you throw the party there? Is his father not in Lima?" Crap… did Santana not know about his father being in rehab?

"I think he's away." I said shrugging my shoulders. Santana and Brittany didn't think anything of it so they nodded and went on talking about something else before making their way into Victoria's Secret. "I'll stay out here." I said laughing.

"Don't be a baby. Guys come in here all the time with their friends."

"I'll just go look around to see if I find anything that I think Sebastian will like. I'll text you when I'm done not finding anything." I said sighing.

"If you say so." Santana said rolling her eyes.

I didn't know half of the stores in the mall; I never came here and apparently there were some new additions since the last time I had been here.

I was mindlessly walking and checking twitter when the idea hit me.

But then as soon as it hit me, I also realized it was probably a bad idea. Last time I did this, it ended up with getting someone fired and a world of embarrassment for yours truly.

But it was still worth a try right? I couldn't get rid of the hopeless romantic in me even if I tried.

I quickly made my way back to Victoria's Secret and realized it was worse now that I was walking through here by myself then it would have been if I had walked in with Santana and Brittany. After looking throughout the entire store and getting a few stares here and there I finally found them at the cash register buying whatever it is they came in here for.

"We need to go. Brittany, will you send a text to everyone in glee club telling them I need them to meet us at McKinley as soon as they can." I forgot my cell phone in the car, of course when I would need it most.

"I'm on it." Britt said, pulling out Kiki or whatever the name of her phone was and immediately typing a message, no questions asked.

Santana raised an eyebrow before thanking the cashier and turning her attention back to me. "What's going on?"

"I want to surprise Sebastian at work but I need everyone's help." Santana looked at me and rolled her eyes, knowing exactly what I was going to do. His present would have to wait till tomorrow.

* * *

I had just finished playing a song when I decided to take my fifteen-minute break. I went into the back to make myself a coffee, not that I was even allowed to seeing as I was sort of like a branch off the Lima Bean tree so I was technically part and not part of the coffee shop. I must be really tired if I'm making an analogy like that. To be honest, I wasn't sure why I was so tired.

After grabbing biscotti, that I only started liking because Blaine practically force-fed me, I went to sit down at a table right next to where my stool and guitar were. I had texted Blaine about an hour ago but he hadn't responded yet. I was mindlessly looking around the Lima Bean, my mind mostly thinking of what Blaine had planned for tonight, when I focused in on two guys sitting near the window. Two guys who were in Dalton uniforms, one of them being the one and only Hunter Clarington.

I didn't recognize the guy sitting across from him, not that I could tell who he was seeing as I could only see the back of his head. I walked over to the table and pulled up a seat without even informing them I was joining, getting a surprised reaction from the new guy and an irritated look from Hunter. "Hey there buddy, how's it going?" I said looking at him and bringing my coffee to my lips.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, rolling his eyes as if he knew I would interrupt whatever this was.

"I work here, remember?" I looked over to the other guy and extended my hand to shake his. "Sebastian Smythe. I don't think we've met."

"Wes Andrews." He said smirking and shaking my hand, his grip firm. "So you're the Sebastian Smythe I've heard so much about." I could tell I wouldn't like this guy already.

"I guess so." I said smirking right back at him.

"Sebastian, this is my friend from back home." Hunter explained.

"You're a transfer?" I asked taking a sip from my coffee.

"He's uh, He's here on the Headmasters order to help us win Nationals." Hunter's eyes averted mine when I looked at him. Was this a joke or was he serious? Why wasn't I informed about this?

"I was co-captain's with Hunter back at our old school. Don't worry, I'm not here to take your position." Wes put on a half smile before continuing. "I'm just here to assure that the Warblers take home a Nationals victory this year."

"Isn't that a little weird that we get someone new shortly before Nationals?" I asked raising an eyebrow. "Are you a senior?"

"Junior." He said after drinking some of his coffee. "I recently brought my team to a Regionals win, so you can imagine how mad they were when they found out I would be transferring schools before the end of the year. Dalton made me an offer I couldn't refuse, so here I am."

I was mad. No, I was furious. Not only was I not informed that we would be getting a new member who was practically _recruited_, but the headmaster believed that the Warblers wouldn't win Nationals if I was still the captain. He practically hired Hunter and now he brings in someone else? Way to bring my down my ego Headmaster.

Normally, I would have made an argument, but my break was almost over and this was something that I actually wanted to discuss with Hunter. "Welcome to the team." I said giving him the realest smile I could possibly put on.

"Thanks." He said smiling, but something about his smile told me he had something up his sleeve. Know why? Because that's the same smile I use when I'm up to something.

"Wait, why weren't you in school today?" Hunter asked when I stood up.

"I was busy." I said moving the chair to the other table where it originally came from. "I'll see you later." I walked away and finished my coffee before throwing away the cup. I was getting ready to start performing again when Hunter walked up to me.

"Sebastian, this wasn't my decision. He showed up this morning at my dorm room and explained everything to me. I introduced him to everyone today, except for you of course since you didn't show up." Hunter said accusingly.

"Dude, honestly, I don't care." I said not really focusing on what he was saying and instead tuning my guitar. "If that's what the Headmaster wants there's nothing I can do about it."

"I know you're mad." He said as he crossed his arms. "You shouldn't be mad at me though, none of this is my fault."

"I'm not." I said looking at him. "I have to get back to work." I said stringing the guitar.

"Sebastian he's here as a member, not to replace you as co captain. Besides, he's a junior."

"I was co captain as a junior. And then you came to replace me." I said not looking at him.

"Are you seriously upset with me?" Hunter asked squinting his eyes as if he was incredulous.

"I'm working Hunter." I said sarcastically.

"Fine. I'll see you tomorrow?" Hunter asked sighing and letting it go. I nodded my head in response and Hunter turned around to walk away. Hunter and Wes left as soon as Hunter had finished talking to me.

I wasn't sure why, but something about the new kid just didn't seem right. I didn't like this Wes guy, and it was either because of my arrogance or because he was bad news. I guess only time will tell, seeing as I didn't have a choice in the matter.

I checked my phone before starting my next song to see Blaine had texted me.

**Sorry I didn't answer. I left my phone in the car. See you at 6! – Blaine **

* * *

"Wait a minute, Kurt told me about that last time you tried serenading that Gap guy and from what he says, it didn't end well." Sam said. Please tell me Sam was the only person Kurt told, but knowing Kurt, probably not.

"That was different." And it was. He was a guy I was trying to get to like me, but this time I would sing to a guy who actually likes me. "I'll run it by the manager just in case." I conceded when everyone gave me the same sarcastic look.

"I think it's romantic." Britt said standing next to me in the front of the stage.

"Thank you guys for actually coming, I wasn't sure if I would be able to get everyone together." Everything was sort of last minute so the fact that everyone could make it kind of surprised me.

"Most of us were still here rehearsing." Marley said a smile on her face. "I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we're happy we can help."

"It means a lot guys. So I want to do something sexy, but with our own twist to it so I was thinking that we do The Way by Ariana Grande and Mac Miller."

"I love that song." Unique and Kitty said together, laughing and high fiving. I'm glad that those two finally became friend after a while of hating on each other.

"We don't really have much time before he gets out of work so it's going to be choppy, but we work best when we're loose. I'm not thinking anything complic-" Before I could finish, we heard the sound of high heels. Santana walked in with some of the Warblers, none of them in their uniforms.

"I brought some friends." Santana said, a smile on her face. The Warblers and the New Directions all started greeting each other and talking; most of the New Directions members and Warbler members were friends at this point.

"Santana." I said pulling her aside. "Will you cover me for a few minutes? I need to go see if someone is still here."

"Sure." She said turning to the group and snapping her fingers to get everyone's attention.

Coach Sue had black mailed me and tried on numerous occasions to try and get me to join the Cheerios, but I never agreed simply because I didn't want my everyday life to be living hell. I _would _negotiate though to get what I wanted, even if it meant selling myself to the she devil herself.

"Coach Sylvester." I said after knocking on the door and making myself known. "I have a proposition." If anyone had what I was looking for, it would be Sue Sylvester. She took of her glasses off and reclined in her seat.

"Take a seat gay Burt Reynolds." She said, he condescending tone as thick as ever.

* * *

This shift felt unusually long, so by the time I was done with my last number I was more than happy to be leaving. I pulled out my phone to text Blaine letting him know that I was out of work when I heard multiple voices harmonizing from somewhere inside of the Lima Bean.

I looked up to see Blaine with what seemed to be most of the members of both glee clubs dispersing throughout the Lima Bean. I couldn't stop the smile that made its way onto my face when I understood what was going on.

"Happy birthday to the most amazing person I know. This one's for you." He said pointing to me and winking.

_I love the way you make me feel  
__I love it, I love it  
__I love the way you make me feel  
__I love it, I love it_

The New Directions and Warblers started rearranging some of the furniture and jumping onto the tables and seats and whistling and humming, clapping to the rhythm and getting most of the people to join along with them.

_Say, I'm thinking 'bout her every second, every hour  
__Do my singing in the shower  
__Picking petals off the flowers like  
__Do she love me, do she love me not? (love me not)  
__I ain't a player, I just crush a lot (crush a lot)_

Blaine started singing to some of the people sitting at the tables before making his way over to me and telling me to come closer using his finger to call me over.

_You give me that kind of something  
__Want it all the time, need it everyday  
__On a scale of one to ten I'm at a hundred  
__Never get enough, I can't stay away  
__If you want it, I got it, I got it everyday  
__You can get whatever you need from me  
__Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
__And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper_

Everyone had joined in at this point, laughing and cheering as the glee clubs performed together. Blaine danced around me, playfully flirting and acting to the words of the song. There was no doubt that Blaine knew how to sell a song; the way he moved, the way he danced, everything about him was magnetic. The facial expressions he was making to the song radiated how happy and comfortable he was, knowing fully well that he knew he could work a crowd.

_So don't you worry, baby, you got me  
__I got a bad boy, I must admit it hey  
__You got my heart, don't know how you did it hey  
__And I don't care who sees it babe  
__I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

I couldn't stop the laugh and the redness making it's way to my cheeks. This was honestly a lot of fun to watch. The way that Blaine was owning the improv stage he called the Lima Bean was mesmerizing. I laughed when I saw the look my manager on his face; his eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping at the commotion that was happening in front of him.

_I love the way (you make me feel)  
__I love the way (I love it)  
__Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
__Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
__The way you love me  
__Oh, it's so crazy you get my heart jumping  
__When you put your lips on mine  
__And honey it ain't a question (q-question)  
__'Cause boy I know just what you like_

Everyone started moving more furniture so that they could all come together in one spot. Blaine winked at me before rejoining the group and singing and dancing with them in unison. Had this been rehearsed? They were killing it, even if most of it was free styling. Everyone was dancing and moving together, clapping and hyping everyone up.

_So if you need it, I got it, I got it everyday  
__Be your lover, your friend, you'll find it all in me  
__Stay by your side, I'll never leave you  
__And I ain't going nowhere 'cause you're a keeper  
__So don't you worry, baby, you got me  
__I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
__You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
__And I don't care who sees it babe  
__I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

_I love the way (you make me feel)  
__I love the way (I love it)  
__Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
__Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
__The way I love you_

Everyone dispersed so that they were each at a table, fooling around and singing with some of the innocent bystanders. Blaine jumped onto one of the tables and looked directly at me when singing the next verse.

_Uh, I make you feel so fine, I make you feel so fine  
__I hope you hit me on my celly when I sneak in your mind  
__You're a princess to the public, but a freak when it's time  
__Said your bed be feeling lonely,  
__So you're sleeping in mine.  
__Come here, watch a movie with me,  
__"American Beauty" or "Bruce Almighty" that's groovy,  
__Just come and move closer to me  
__I got some feelings for you,  
__I'm not gonna get bored of  
__But baby you're an adventure  
__So let me come and explore you  
_

_So don't you worry, baby you got me  
__I got a bad boy, I must admit it  
__You got my heart, don't know how you did it  
__And I don't care who sees it babe  
__I don't wanna hide the way I feel when you're next to me_

Everyone started getting together again in the middle and continued singing and acting to the lyrics as Blaine walked back over to me.

_I love the way (you make me feel)  
__I love the way (I love it)  
__Baby, I love the way (you make me feel)  
__Ooh, I love the way (I love it)  
__The way I love you_

When the song was finished, everyone was on their feet clapping, some of them even coming up to me to wish me a happy birthday and congratulating Blaine and everyone else.

"Don't lose this one." An older woman said winking at me and patting my back. I had no idea who she was, but her words rung in my ears as she walked away. I smiled and turned my attention back to Blaine and the rest of the gang. Everyone started putting everything back to how the things were before making their way outside. I quickly grabbed my things before following after them.

Blaine saw me coming out of the coffee shop and excused himself from the gang. He scratched his head and laughed nervously as he made his way over to me. "You don't think it was too much, do you?" He asked, a worried look on his face. "I'm so sorry if I embarrassed you but I wa-"

I cradled his face with my hand before pressing my lips into his. Blaine parted his lips slightly, granting my tongue access to explore and get lost in him. The kiss was passionate. It was sexy. It was greedy. Right now, all I wanted was him and nothing else. I didn't know how to express just how much what he did meant to me, so I resorted to showing him. Besides, I'm a man of action, not words. Blaine's arms made their way around my neck, letting himself fall into this little world we were both in. I wasn't going to stop if it weren't from the cheering and hollering coming from behind him. Our lips parted and we both instantly smiled, Blaine turning slightly red and placing his hand on the back of his necks, a bright smile on his face. "That was…" He started.

"Thank you." I said pulling him into a hug. "For that." I said pointing to the Lima Bean. "For you. For everything."

"So you don't hate me for singing to you in front of everyone at your workplace?" He asked when I let him go. Blaine grabbed my hand so that we could walk over to the gang who was still making fun of us.

"Of course not. I loved it." I said kissing the side of his head. "It was amazing. Did you rehearse this?"

"It was last minute." He admitted. "We kind of just threw something together before showing up."

"Impressive." I said nodding my head. "Only you." I said wrapping my arm around his waist.

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Sebastian asked.

"We're almost there." I said holding his hand and leading him to where we were going.

"When can I take off the blind fold? If you're taking me to a forest to kill me, just know that my boyfriend will miss me and he'll find you." Sebastian said, a smirk on his lips.

"Shut up." I said laughing. "Alright, take off the blindfold."

Sebastian took off his blindfold before blinking a few times to readjust his vision and analyzing where he was before taking in the giant object before us. Sebastian's furrowed his eyebrows as his lips parted slightly. "Blaine…" He said looking at me. "What is this?" He asked a confused expression written all over his face.

"It's a hot air balloon." I said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I know that." He said letting out a laugh. "Is this for us? How did you get it?"

"I made a deal with the devil." I said casually. "Kind of. Brittany gave me the idea, and of course I thought it was ridiculous, right? Who just has a hot air balloon handy? It just so happens that one Coach Sue Sylvester does." I said walking over to the balloon and stepping inside. "I didn't think she would, but I guess I shouldn't have been surprised when she said she had one in her backyard at all times in case she needed to escape a zombie apocalypse." It sounded strange even coming out of my mouth, so the incredulous look on my face was mirrored by the expression on Sebastian's.

"This is crazy." Sebastian said, a bright smile on his face. "The good kind of crazy. Blaine, I can't believe you did all of this for me." He said stepping onto it.

"Well, unfortunately I can't drive it so we'll only be able to float in one spot but we should get high up enough to see all of Lima and maybe then some." I said as I started the flame.

"Will we float away?" Sebastian asked teasingly. "Not that I mind."

"No, we'll be tied to the ground. Ascend and descend, that's pretty much all I learned." Sebastian smiled before wrapping his arm around me. "Ready?" I asked, to which Sebastian nodded. I slowly increased the flame so that the balloon could take off.

"You never fail to amaze me." Sebastian said looking at me. "I never would have guessed in a million years that we would be doing this. I can't believe you did this all for me."

"Of course I would. You do insane things for me all the time. Let's not forget about Paris, I don't think this tops that."

"That doesn't matter, B. You deserve everything I've given you and much more. I don't deserve all this, everything you've done for me." Sebastian said bringing me to the edge of the basket so we could look at the top of the trees that we were just passing.

"Don't say that." I said nudging him. "You do deserve this Sebastian, this and everything you're heart desires."

"My heart only desires you." He said in a quiet voice.

"You already have me." I said shaking my head. "I mean the other things. So don't give me any of that 'I don't deserve it' crap. Are you thirsty? I know we just had dinner but I wasn't sure if you'd want more food so I made some snacks and I brought some drinks." I pointed to the picnic basket that was on the floor of the basket.

"I'm okay for now, but maybe in a bit. Are we even allowed to have a hot air balloon on the McKinley grounds?" Sebastian asked looking down at the field.

"I don't know. Coach Sue said it was fine, but she probably didn't care enough to tell me not to." I said shrugging my shoulders.

We reached the peak of our flight and neither of us seemed disappointed by the view. We were high enough that the buildings looked tiny, and we could barely even make out any people.

"This is awesome. The view is unbelievable." Sebastian whispered, his eyes wide and a small smile on the corner of his lips. "So what did you have to do for Coach Sue to lend you the hot air balloon?" Sebastian asked.

"About that." I said, not really sure how he would react to finding out I was a new addition to the Cheerios. "I'm part of the Cheerios now." I said sighing.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and turned his head to look at me. "I'm dating a cheerleader now?"

"Guess so."

"Did you want to become a Corn Flake or whatever your cheerleaders are called?" Sebastian said winking at me.

"I don't see why not. I'll get to compete at their competitions too and it's kind of like glee minus the singing, so I don't think it'll be too bad."

"I just want to make sure you're not going to regret making that deal. I'll feel bad if you only did it to make me happy."

"Don't worry. If anything I'll transfer schools." I said, half joking, but half telling the truth. I just hoped Coach Sue wasn't as bad to the Cheerios as she was to the Glee Club kids.

"Dalton will always have their arms open for you." Sebastian said, pulling me closer to him.

"That's true." I said nodding my head. "It really is beautiful up here."

"Almost as beautiful as the person here with me." Sebastian lifted my chin with his finger and place a gentle kiss on my lips, our lips continuously parting but coming back for more.

Sebastian and I spent hours talking and laughing about everything that there was to talk about. It felt like it only the two of us mattered at that moment. At that moment, everyone below us didn't matter. All the problems, all the worries, all the difficulties seemed trivial up here. We were on top of the world, and I loved every second of it.

* * *

"Happy Birthday!" I said kissing Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian stretch his limbs and groaned before smiling and rolling on top of me.

"Thank you." He said holding himself up. "You know how I want to start my birthday?" Sebastian asked leaning his head down.

"How?" I asked raising an eyebrow but knowing exactly what he wanted.

"Cake, cake, cake, cake, cake…" Sebastian sang, smirking and pressing his lips into mine. Leave it to Sebastian to tell me he wants to have sex by using a Rihanna reference.

Sebastian and I quickly threw off what little clothes we had before he brought me in to make out, his hand working it's way down to my length. Sebastian placed kisses on my chest before playfully biting my nipple. He was leaving a trail of kisses making his way down my abdomen before he ripped the condom wrapper open and placed it on himself. Normally Sebastian was all for foreplay, but today he was getting right to it. "Are you ready?" He whispered in my ear, which I acknowledge by pulling him into a kiss.

Sebastian had just started when a voice that was neither of ours rang in our ears; both of our eyes went wide. ""Sebastian, please tell me you aren't sleeping this late. Oh dear, maybe this wasn't a good time."

"Oh my god." Sebastian said as he hurriedly threw a blanket to cover us. "Grandma… Grandpa…" Sebastian said in disbelief. Sebastian turned his head to look at me before looking at his grandparents again.

"We'll be downstairs... when you're ready." His grandma said covering her eyes and her husbands eyes as she tried holding in a laugh.

I threw a pillow on top of my face to cover how red my face was becoming. Please, please, please tell me this isn't happening. But it was. Sebastian hit his forehead with the palm of his head before throwing himself back "Fuck." He muttered.

Well Blaine, I guess it's time to meet the grandparents.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53: Something New**

**A/N: Not much to say except for that I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Reviews are welcome. Thank you a million times over for the continued support and for reading my story!**

"You need to leave." Sebastian said jumping off of the bed and throwing on a pair of pants that he had discarded on the floor last night before heading in to the bathroom to see what he looked like in the mirror. After quickly fixing his hair, he emerged from the bathroom with an exasperated look on his face. Sebastian's eyes were on me; he furrowed his eyebrows and stared at me, trying to figure out why I wasn't smiling like I was just a minute ago.

"Not exactly the words I wanted to hear." I mumbled before sitting on the edge of the bed, thinking that Sebastian hadn't heard me, but knowing that he had judging from the look on his face.

"Blaine…" Sebastian said walking over and squatting in front of me, an apologetic look written on his face.

"It's fine." I said half smiling and trying to hide the slight hurt I was feeling. "It saves me from having to embarrass myself anyways." I said shrugging and smiling at him, but it was clear from his face that he wasn't buying it. "I should get going. I told Santana I would meet with her and you know how she gets if someone is late." With a small laugh I stood up and walked past him towards the door, letting the smile on my face tell the little white lie I didn't say out loud.

"Why are you mad at me?" Sebastian turned around to face me and I could feel his eyes on my back.

"I'm not mad." I said not turning around to look at him.

"Then what's wrong? I don't get what I did to make you upset with me."

I turned my head to the side so that I could see Sebastian in my peripherals. "I know it's embarrassing, for you and I _both_, when family that I've never met walks in on us having sex, but I was still willing to go downstairs and swallow my embarrassment in order to properly introduce myself to your grandparents, yet the first thing you tell me to do is leave. I figured after telling your father about me you wouldn't be embarrassed to tell the rest of your family about me." Both times I met his family he had rejected me and turned me away; I thought we were past the point of being shy about introducing one another. "We're in a committed relationship and I don't see that changing anytime soon. Isn't it about time you got over this?" I had wanted nothing more than to introduce Sebastian to everyone in my family, but it seemed like all he wanted to do was keep me away from his.

"Blaine." Sebastian said, his voice sympathetic, as he walked over to me and turned me around to face him. I tilted my head, not wanting to look at him, but he cupped my face and made me face him. "You think I'm embarrassed of you even after all this time? You think I was ever embarrassed of you to begin with?" He said, his eyebrows furrowed and a sincere look in his eyes. "I asked you to leave because… because my grandparents don't know that I'm gay."

I looked at Sebastian and instantly felt remorse for acting like a jerk, especially today of all days. "I guess I shouldn't jump to conclusions." I said giving him an apologetic smile and letting out an embarrassed laugh, knowing I had messed up.

"We all know where that can lead to." He said half smiling and pulling me into a hug. Sebastian wrapped his arms around my torso and bent his head down, his lips pressing gently into mine.

"Your father never told them you were gay?" I asked, letting go of him.

"My father never wanted me to be gay to begin with, so he made sure that no one in the family found out. He thought it was just a phase and that there was no need to tell anyone seeing as I wouldn't be gay forever. Turns out he was wrong." Sebastian said half smiling at me. "I never see my family anyways."

"I'm sorry Seb." I said shaking my head. Sebastian's light smile told me that all was forgiven. "Don't you think it's kind of pointless to keep this straight façade going? I'm pretty sure they could tell I was a guy." I said laughing, but I was still worried nonetheless. If Sebastian wasn't ready to come out to his grandparents I wasn't going to force him… it would make me feel even worse if it turned out his grandparents did realize it was a guy under their grandson, pretty much forcing him out of the closet, in their eyes at least.

"If I could predict how they would react I would tell you, but I haven't seen them in a long time and when I last saw them it didn't matter if I was straight or not. I'm pretty sure I haven't seen them since I was 9 or 10." Sebastian must have realized I was still somewhat confused; he let out a sigh before explaining. "I used to spend summers with them when my parents didn't feel like dealing with me, but I haven't seen them in over 8 years." He said looking at me. Sebastian then smiled before nodding his head as if he had just made a mental agreement with himself. "You know what? It doesn't matter. I'm proud that I get to call you mine, and whether or not they are accepting of it won't change a damn thing." He said winking at me. "So are you ready to meet the Smythe Grandparents?" He said opening his eyes wide and pretending to be terrified. "Maybe I should make you sign a contract before meeting them? See this is an example of why I wanted to marry you." Sebastian shrugged as if I had missed out on an opportunity of a lifetime. I couldn't help but laugh at his 'I-told-you-so' face and tone; the little misunderstanding that had just taken place was forgotten and we could get back on track to have a great day, assuming that his grandparents are okay with him being gay, that is.

"I don't think they can scare me away that easily." I teased. Sebastian threw on a shirt that was sitting on the floor before we made our way downstairs. "How long were we up there since they came?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"I don't know? 10 or 15 minutes?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

"I don't want them to think we actually… finished." I said carefully choosing the last word like his grandparents did when they walked in on us. "Go in first." I said pushing him ahead of me.

"What? No, I thought we were doing this together." He said furrowing his eyebrows and trying to keep his voice down.

"Hell no. Smythes are scary." I whispered before pushing him all the way into the kitchen while I stayed behind in the hallway.

* * *

"Grandma. Grandpa." My grandparents turned their heads away from the newspaper they were reading from to look at me, a smile on both of their faces.

"Sebastian, dear. It's so good to see you." My grandma said waving me over and opening her arms so that I could give her a hug. The smile on her face reminded me of the same smile she always wore when I would spend time with her in Paris. Having them in front of me made me realize just how badly I missed them.

"It's good to see you too." I said kissing her cheek and trying to pull away, but her arms not loosening from around me.

"My boy, you've grown so much since the last time I've seen you." My grandpa said quickly pulling me away from my grandma who wasn't letting me go as he rolled his eyes at her. "The last time I saw you, you were just a small boy. Now look at you, you're a handsome young man." My grandfather turned his head to my grandma and they both smiled, looking at me as if they were the proudest grandparents alive.

"Joyeux anniversaire!" They both chimed together, my grandpa squeezing my shoulder and my grandma squeezing my cheeks like they did when I was younger. If there was one thing I didn't lack as a child it was the love from my grandparents.

"Merci, je vous manqué." I smiled at both of them before taking in a deep breath. I was telling the truth when I told Blaine that I didn't care what my grandparents thought about our relationship, but there was the possibility that they wouldn't take kindly to what I was going to tell them, and dealing with angry grandparents on my birthday wasn't exactly how I wanted to spend the day. "Grandma, grandpa, there's something I have to tell you." My grandparents both nodded, each of them with a wide smile on their faces. "I…well, before I begin do you need coffee or anything?" I said scratching my head, nervously turning around and making my way to the coffee machine.

"Sebastian." My grandma said as I came to a halt. "Ce qui est mal?"

"I'm going to tell you guys something because I love you both very much, et je prie pour que chacun de vous encore me regarder de la même façon. I'm… g-gay." I paused slightly to try and analyze their reaction, but neither of their expressions hinted at what they were feeling. "That was my boyfriend that you guys sort of met when you walked in on us." I could feel my cheeks turning a bright shade of red, my face completely ignoring my efforts to not be embarrassed about this.

"I was silly not to knock on the door." The wholehearted laugh that came out of my grandma took me slightly by surprise. I could feel my heart beat slow down, my body relaxing at the thought of them being completely accepting of me. Just as quickly as that thought came to mind, another thought intruded. Were they choosing to ignore what I said, similar to how my father had reacted? "My goodness, you'd think I'd know by now after having 5 boys of my own." My grandma smiled at me before speaking again. "I'm sorry for just barging in on you Sebastian, I should have knocked." My grandmother shook her head as if she was scolding herself mentally, but shaking it off and smiling nonetheless.

"Hey, I warned you." Grandpa turned his head to look at his wife and rolled his eyes. "But you never listen." The small laugh that escaped my grandfather's lips somehow warmed my heart. Growing up, I was never really surrounded by people who were genuinely… in love, yet seeing my grandparents together gave me hope that perhaps love sometimes did last.

_'Calm down Casanova, no need to be sappy' _I told myself, realizing that I sounded eerily similar to one Hummel the Sassy Ghost, and that was not something I wanted to do.

"I already apologized." I heard my grandma say when I tuned back into the conversation.

I raised an eyebrow at my grandma. "You don't need to apologize." I said, hoping that they didn't completely miss the point of my speech. "But, uh, you guys did hear the part about my boyfriend, right?"

"Yes." My grandma raised an eyebrow at me as if she didn't understand what the point was of me questioning them again.

"That doesn't… bother you?" I asked, somewhat hesitantly. I mostly expected them to react as my father did, but the small smiles on the corner of their lips told me that they weren't as phased by the news as I thought they would be.

"Of course not." My grandpa furrowed his eyebrows and tilted his head as if I was asking a stupid question, but those don't exist, right? Just kidding, Jeff's blond head was full of them. I internally laughed at how childlike yet entertaining Jeff could be.

"It's you Americans who seem to have a problem with gay people." My grandma waved her hand as if she was dismissing an ugly thought. "Nous sommes très libérale à Paris." She said winking at me. "Arrivons-nous à rencontrer l'homme chanceux?"

"If you guys would like to, he's still here."

"Of course, bring the boy in." My grandpa said putting on his glasses that were on the table. He brought the coffee mug to his lips and drank some before clearing his throat, as if he was preparing to interview a client.

"Blaine." I said turning my head to call him over.

"Oh, what a lovely name!" My grandma said leaning towards my grandpa to say it quietly as if she didn't want Blaine to hear her. Blaine walked into the kitchen, a bright smile on his face that almost hid his eyes from how wide it was. He scratched the back of his head before waving and nervously laughing as he made his way over to us. I didn't realize I had a smile on my face until I heard my grandma whispering into my grandpa's ear to look at me smiling.

"Blaine, these are my grandparents. Grandma, Grandpa, this is my boyfriend, Blaine." I said introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." He said, his voice sincere and the smile not leaving his lips. He shook my grandfathers hand before turning his attention to my grandmother and shaking her hand as well.

"Sebastian, you didn't tell us your boyfriend was so handsome." My grandmother's lips turned into a small smile, hinting to me that she approved.

"Thank you." Blaine said, his face blushing. I looked at Blaine, a smile on my lips. I truly loved Blaine, and introducing him to my grandparents was sort of a big deal. At least I knew it would be a big deal for him, and if he cared enough then I would show him that I did as well. The loving look I was giving Blaine didn't go unnoticed. He turned around to smile at me as he wrapped his arm around my torso, pulling me in closer to him. "I am so sorry for… earlier." Blaine started, his nervousness evident in his voice. "Not exactly the first impression I wanted to give."

"There is no need to apologize, it's in our nature as humans and there's no need to be ashamed. Besides, it was our own fault for not knocking." I knew my grandparents weren't as strict or serious as my father, but they were surprisingly nonchalant about this entire thing.

"No, not at all." Blaine shook his head, assuring them that it wasn't their fault. "I'm okay with starting fresh." He said letting out a small laugh.

"So where do we begin?" Grandpa said, seconding the motion to forget the little incident and moving on.

"I know." My grandmother said standing up. "Boys, sit. I'll prepare breakfast. We can catch up during breakfast." Judging from the expression on her face, I knew she wouldn't take no for an answer.

* * *

"We're back!" I called as Santana, Brittany and I walked into Sebastian's house, our hands occupied with bags filled with different decorations and a few bags filled with the necessary ingredients for cupcakes. Santana ran to the bathroom as soon as she stepped inside; she had been holding it in since before we even left to the store and it seemed like her bladder wasn't going to wait any longer.

"In here." Came Sebastian's voice from the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen to find him sitting at the island typing away on his laptop, staring intently at whatever was on the screen. He didn't look up from his screen until I walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek. He smiled at me before his eye caught the pile of bags sitting by the entrance to the kitchen. "What's all that?"

"It's the decorations." Brittany said sitting down next to Sebastian and resting her head on his shoulder. "Happy Birthday!" She said smiling up at him.

"Thank you Brittany. B, don't you think it's sort of excessive?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow at me before giving me a half smile, his face expressing the 'thank you' that he didn't say out loud.

"Where are your grandparents?" I asked putting all the baking goods on the countertop and ignoring his question.

"They won't be back until Monday. I think they went to visit my father and have plans for tomorrow."

"Well if it isn't Sebastian." Santana said walking into the kitchen and crossing her arms, her lips puckering slightly. "I live with you, yet you never spend time at the apartment."

"I'm sorry." Sebastian said sheepishly. "I'll be there all week. Just me and you baby." Sebastian said winking at her and throwing her a kiss. Santana let out a small laugh as she made her way over to him and pulled him into a hug.

"Happy birthday, killer." She said rubbing his back and squeezing him tightly before letting him go, a bright smile on both of their faces. "Now, while Brittany and I start getting things ready, Blaine, you start making those cupcakes." She said grabbing a bag and extending her hand towards Brittany. Brittany playfully walked her way over to Santana, linking hands and placing a peck on her cheek.

"Cupcakes?" Sebastian asked, turning his attention to me.

"Yup, and guess what?" I said holding his face with both of my hands.

"What?" Sebastian smirked, his eyes travelling from my eyes to my lips. Sebastian bit his lip, his mind thinking about whatever dirty things Sebastian thought about.

"They're funfetti." I said placing a quick kiss on his lips and smiling kindly before walking over to the bags to start getting everything ready. "I feel like a baker." I said whirling the whisk in the air. Sebastian chuckled at me and pulled me in so that I was between his legs, pressed close to his chest.

"A cute baker." He said tilting his head up so that I could kiss him.

"You could say that." I said shrugging and winking at him. I could feel my cheeks blushing, his flirty comments still getting to me even after all the time we've been together. Sebastian let out a small breathy laughed, realizing that he still had the same affect on me.

"Do you want any help?" Sebastian asked putting his glasses on.

"No." I said shaking my head and opening the cabinets to look for a mixing bowl. "What're you working on?"

"I'm emailing NYU about switching majors." Sebastian said walking over to me when he realized I couldn't reach the bowls, which were conveniently placed on the top shelf.

"Short people problems." I was slightly embarrassed, but brushed it off either way. Sometimes you just had to deal with god gave you. Besides, 5'8 isn't even short. Sebastian is freakishly tall if you ask me. No, that's not true. He's perfect.

"I like it." He said wrapping his arms around me. "You're the perfect size for someone as tall as me. Perfect for hugging. Perfect for kissing." He said, raising his eyebrows teasingly.

"If you let every compliment Sebastian throws your way sweep you off your feet, we're never going to get anything done." Santana walked into the kitchen and made a disgusted face at both of us before shaking her head and walking back towards the living room with another set of bags.

"You do it for Brittany." Sebastian called back, laughing when Santana waved her hand in the air, dismissing anything Sebastian had to say. Sebastian sat down and began typing again while I started working on making the batter.

Sebastian's phone went off as I had finished mixing all the ingredients, but when he read who had texted him, his face turned into one of annoyance and he flipped the phone around before looking back at his screen and rereading the sentence he was working on in the email to find his train of thought.

"What's that about?" I asked licking some batter off of my fingers and getting out the cupcake baking cups and a baking tray.

"It's Hunter." From the way Sebastian said his name, I could tell his best friend had irritated him.

"What's wrong? Is everything okay."

"Yeah." Sebastian said, but he didn't even convince himself. "It's just that there's this new Warbler-"

"Another one?" I asked raising an eyebrow. Wasn't it a little risky to keep adding completely new people for the last competition?

"Yeah, and he's a friend of Hunters from back home that was basically bribed into coming here by the headmaster, specifically so that he could be a part of the Warblers." Sebastian seemed annoyed, but unless I was missing something, I wasn't quite sure why he should be affected by having a new team member.

"I don't see the problem." I said, my tone somewhat apologetic.

"I replaced you as captain after you left but I never technically _replaced _you." Sebastian stretched his arms in the air and yawned before speaking again. "Even though I'm still a co captain, it sucks when new people keep getting brought in to basically replace me while I'm still part of the Warblers." Sebastian rolled his eyes. I knew he was trying to hide just how upset he was about this, but I could tell just from his look that he was putting up a front. "Hunter came in and knocked me down to co captain, and soon it'll be Wes and Hunter running the entire ship."

"I don't think you should take it like that. If the headmaster is bringing in more people it's because he wants to get more voices on your team so that you at least stand a chance against us." I said teasingly, earning me a small smile threatening the corner of Sebastian's lips. "This new kid can't just come in and replace _the _Sebastian Smythe."

"Hunter did." Sebastian said grumpily.

"But you remained a captain. He didn't replace you, he came to be of service _to _you."

"Mm, I'm not buying it." Sebastian just shook it off and rested his cheek against his fist, his elbow holding his head up.

"If it comes to it, fight for it." After putting the cupcakes into the oven, I started transferring all the dishes from the countertop to the sink. I wiped the small amount of sweat that had accumulated on my forehead, not that I had done anything strenuous. "Not fist fight, I meant fight for it with your voice."

"If it comes down to it, I'll take him to the street." Sebastian flexed his biceps and pretended to be what I thought was his impression of a gangster.

"Please don't." I said groaning, knowing that Sebastian _would _start a fight if he was instigated.

"Mm, what if I want to?" Sebastian raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Then you'll have to deal with an upset boyfriend." I said teasingly.

"Oh will I?" Sebastian asked, his lips curving into a half smile and his eyes shining, the particular shine that he reserved for me. "And what will he do if I don't listen?"

"Then he'll make you sorry, just like you're about to be right now." Before Sebastian could process what I said, a bag of flour was being poured over his head by yours truly. I couldn't stop the loud laugh that escaped as I brought my hand to cover my mouth. Instead of a natural reaction, Sebastian smirked and wiped his eyes.

"Oh Blaine, Blaine, Blaine." Sebastian shook his head, a devilish look on his face. Before I even had a chance to run to the other side of the island, some remaining batter was scooped into Sebastian's hand and plastered all over my face, Sebastian making sure that he spread it out so that most of my face was now covered.

"Sebastian!" I wiped some batter of my eyes so that I could open them and look at Sebastian. The wholehearted laugh that was being emitted by Sebastian was enough to warm my heart. Sebastian licked some of the batter of his fingers, his eyes never leaving me.

"You look good." He said chuckling, his eyes tearing from how hard he was laughing.

"Not as good as you look." I grabbed the closest thing to me, which happened to be eggs, and broke three of them on his head, letting the yolk slowly make a long trail from his hair down to his chin.

"Oh, now you've done it." He said grabbing the brown sugar bag and throwing handfuls after handfuls of it at me, effectively making a disaster out of the entire kitchen.

"Sebastian!" I said grabbing a baking tray and covering my face. "I had my hair perfectly gelled." I groaned out.

"Seriously?" The both of us stopped in our tracks and looked where the voice came from to find Santana and Brittany staring at both of us, Brittany running towards the sugar and pouring some straight into her mouth before pouring half the bag of sugar on Sebastian.

"Britt! I thought you were on my team." Sebastian said frowning.

"Sorry Sebby." She said, her sweet smile instantly turning Sebastian into her toy. Sebastian sighed before running his hand through his hair, instantly regretting it when his hands became covered in egg.

"I guess I have to shower again." Sebastian smirked before throwing some of the trash into the trashcan. "Care to join me?" He asked turning his head to me.

"Sounds good to me." I said, a smile on my lips that stretched from ear to ear.

"I'm not cleaning this up." Santana said opening the door that led outside. "I'm going to go lay on your lawn." She said letting out a yawn. "I gots to get me my tan on."

"Keep an eye on the cupcakes please?" I asked cleaning my face off with a paper towel and trailing behind Sebastian who was already on his way upstairs. The last thing I could make out Santana saying was simple no.

* * *

When I finished getting dressed for tonight's festivities, I walked into my room to find that Blaine was no longer there. I ran my fingers through my hair, adjusting it one more time before making my way downstairs. I walked into the kitchen to see that most of the mess we had made had already been cleaned, but no one was anywhere to be found. I turned my head to look for them and spotted Blaine sitting outside on the steps of the porch, his back to me. When I opened the door that led to outside, the sound of a guitar came flooding into the house. I crossed my arms and my legs at my ankles as I leaned against the doorframe. Santana and Brittany were sprawled out on the grass, their hands linked together and a smile on their faces, the both of them having a conversation that I couldn't quite make out. It became clear that it was Blaine who was playing the guitar, the sound of a practiced musician filling my ears.

_(Blaine)_

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
__Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
__And all I've seen since eighteen hours ago  
__Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
__In the back of my mind making me feel like_

Blaine looked at the clouds and it seemed as if the sun was shining brightly particularly on him.

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
__I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

Santana and Brittany began harmonizing with Blaine almost perfectly as if this came natural to the three of them. Blaine continued stringing the guitar as Santana and Brittany took the next lines.

_(Santana and Brittany)_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
__I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_(Santana and Blaine)_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
__And your eyes look like coming home  
__All I know is a simple name  
__Everything has changed  
__All I know is you held the door_

_You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
__All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

Blaine hadn't noticed that I was standing behind him so before he could begin singing the next verse, I made my way over to him and began singing, taking a seat next to him and nudging him, the smile on my face hopefully making it evident how content I was to be sitting here with him singing along. Blaine smiled at me before lowering his gaze to the guitar.

_(Sebastian)_

_And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
__And I'll take them down, take them down and open up the door for you_

Brittany sat up and sat crossed legged, harmonizing along with me as Santana and Blaine sang the background oohs and ahs. Santana propped up so that she could rest her head on Brittany's lap.

_(Brittany)_

_And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies  
__The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,  
__Taking flight, making me feel like_

_(Brittany and Sebastian)_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
__I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now_

_(Santana and Blaine)_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
__I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_(Brittany and Sebastian)_

_'Cause all I know is we said, "Hello."  
__And your eyes look like coming home  
__All I know is a simple name  
__Everything has changed  
__All I know is you held the door  
__And you'll be mine and I'll be yours  
__All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

I looked at Blaine as Santana looked at Brittany, both of them perfectly in synch with each other as they sang with as much passion as you would expect from them.

_(Santana and Sebastian)_

_Come back and tell me why  
__I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, oh, oh, oh  
__And meet me there tonight  
__And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

_(Blaine)_

_I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now  
__I just wanna know you, know you, know you_

_(Santana and Brittany)_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."  
__And your eyes look like coming home  
__All I know is a simple name  
__Everything has changed  
__All I know is you held the door  
__You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
__All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

_(Blaine)_

_All I know is we said, "Hello."  
__So dust off your highest hopes  
__All I know is pouring rain and everything has changed_

_(Sebastian)_

_All I know is a new found grace  
__All my days I'll know your face  
__All I know since yesterday is everything has changed_

"I didn't know you knew that song." Blaine said, a smile on his face that always sped up my heart rate.

"A little Taylor Swift never hurt anybody." I said shrugging. "But don't tell anyone." I said winking at him.

"I hope you don't mind I borrowed your guitar. She's beautiful." Blaine ran his fingers along the edge, following the curve of the guitar, his lips curving into a smile as if he truly admired the guitar.

"Not at all. She's the only girl whose ever had my heart." I said placing my arm over his shoulder and scooting closer to him. "I love it when you sing. It always makes me feel… lighter." I said raising an eyebrow more at myself than anything. "If that makes sense."

"I know what you mean." He said resting his head in the crook of my neck. "People should be getting here soon, do you want to help me start frosting the cupcakes? We should probably put them away before the boys get here." Blaine widened his eyes, mock horror written on his face, but laughed as I laughed along with him. Blaine turned his head to look at the girls, a small smile making it's way onto his lips when he saw Brittany running her hand through Santana's hair, massaging her scalp, before leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"I don't know how well I'm going to frost but I can give it a go." I knew I was probably going to ruin any cupcake I wanted to frost, but if it made Blaine happy that I was doing it with him, then I would do it.

"Wait a minute!" Santana said when she saw Blaine and I standing up. "What are we doing? We haven't even taken any birthday shots." Santana stood up with Brittany and held hands as they walked over to us. "What do you have?" She asked, the corner of her lip turning into a devilish smile.

"I don't think getting drunk before frosting the cupcakes is a good idea." Blaine opened the door and walked inside, getting the frosting and the cupcakes that were now cool enough to start decorating.

"As long as it doesn't get everywhere or on anyone." Santana said, an emphasis on the 'anyone' part. I walked over to the liquor cabinet and pulled out a brand new bottle of Jose Cuervo.

"Tequila never ends in a good night." Blaine said sighing, but the smile on his lips telling me that he was happy.

"Shut up." Santana said lining up four shot glasses and cutting a lime into 4 parts. After placing a small amount of salt on each of the back of our hands, we all lifted our shot glasses in the air. "To the smoothest criminal I've ever known." I couldn't stop the small laugh that escaped my lips before the nauseating feeling of tequila running down my throat overwhelmed me, sending a shiver throughout my whole body.

* * *

"Coming!" I said as I made my way to the door when I heard someone knocking. "Hunter!" Hunter half smiled at me before looking at me head to toe, his eyes lingering and his head nodding as if he approved.

"Looking good Blaine." Hunter smirked before speaking again. "A little drunk?" He asked as I reached for the door to steady myself. Obviously it was a bad idea and the door slammed against the wall, the situation almost ending with me on the floor.

"No, no. I'm good thank you for asking." The alcohol coursing through my body made it difficult to understand what was going on, let alone form actual sentences. I glanced over Hunter to see someone standing behind him. "H-Hi, I'm B-Blaine." I extended my hand to shake hands with this new guy that I had never met before. To say this man was attractive would be an understatement… he was downright beautiful.

"I've heard." His lips curved into a smirk as he shook my hand, his grip tight around mine. "Wes Andrews. It's about time I meet the one and only Blaine Anderson."

"That's me!" I said pointing to myself like a proud little boy scout. _Stop being drunk Blaine, you're going to embarrass yourself._ "Come inside." I stepped out of the way and let them come inside, taking their coats and putting them in the closet. "Drinks are in the kitchen, I think mostly everybody is here, uhhh, I have no idea where Sebastian is." I said scratching my head.

"Thanks." Hunter said as he gave me a half smile. "Care to take a shot with us?" Hunter asked signaling for me to follow them.

"Sure." I said smiling probably a little too brightly before trailing behind them towards the kitchen.

"How's Sebastian?" Hunter asked. It hit me then that Hunter and Sebastian weren't in the best of terms at the moment. He wouldn't mind that I just let them in right?

"Bummed for whatever happened between you two." I said throwing my arm over him, knowing fully well that I was being sloppy but not being able to stop myself nonetheless. Sebastian would kill me if he found out I told Hunter her was upset, not that Hunter didn't already know.

"I'm sorry." Hunter gave me an apologetic smile but his gaze was directed at the floor.

In attempt to change to a more cheery subject, I asked a stupid question. "How do you know the cute guy?" I asked whispering into Hunters ear, not wanting Wes to hear me. I quickly glanced at Wes to see a smirk on his lips; evidently I wasn't quiet enough.

"Wes is a friend from back home. He was in show choir with me and he's here to help the Warblers win Nationals." So this was the new kid that Sebastian was telling me about.

"I see, I see." I said nodding my head and waving hello at everyone we passed. "Sucks he had to come all the way here just to lose." I shrugged my shoulders as I found the closest shot glasses and filled them up with whatever clear liquid was in the bottle that had somehow made it's way to my hands.

"We'll see." Wes said putting his hands into his pocket and smirking again, a smirk that somehow reminded me of Sebastian's smirk. "To making new friends." Wes lifted his shot glass and seemed genuine enough, but something about him made me uneasy.

"To new friends." I agreed, brushing off whatever was worrying me. The both of them gagged slightly as the alcohol made it's way into their systems, but I on the other hand took the shot like a champ. It was probably because I was one-too-many shots in and I couldn't even taste anything anymore.

Except for those. "Who brought brownies?" I asked, completely dismissing myself from whatever conversation I was having with Wes and Hunter and making my way over to a stack of brownies. Jeff and Nick both looked at each other and busted out laughing as they made their way over to me.

"You want one?" Jeff asked throwing his hand over my shoulder and bringing me to the chocolaty deliciousness.

"We made them." Nick said, but an underlying tone told me something was up. I, however, was too drunk to care. "You're going to love them. They're very special."

"Why?" I asked taking the top one and placing it on a napkin.

"They're made with love!" Nick said patting my back. It made me uneasy that they watched me take the first bite of the brownie.

"They are really good!" I said smiling at them and downing the rest of it. Nick and Jeff laughed again before some John, Thad, and Trent came to get them. It was still weird being around John, but with enough alcohol at my system I could get over the fact that this douche bag drugged my boyfriend. Although he wasn't my boyfriend at the time, but still.

"We'll see you soon Blaine. Don't have too much fun until I get to see when the affects of the…." Jeff said waving his hand in front of my face, getting my attention back from my thoughts as he was being dragged away. Nick punched his arm, stopping him from finishing whatever he was going to say. I furrowed my eyebrows, not understanding what had just happened, but not really caring enough to dwell on it. Instead, I decided to find the next best thing.

"Sebastian?" I called out, not that it was of any use seeing as the music was deafeningly loud. I sighed realizing that I actually couldn't remember the last time I saw Sebastian since the party had started.

"Hey!" I turned around to see who had called me to see Sebastian making his way over to me with a Warblers tie tied around his head. "I've missed you." He said cupping my face and pulling me in to make out, his free hand sliding down my back towards south of the equator.

"I've missed you too." I said when our lips parted so that we could catch our breath. It was passionate but sloppy, yet wonderful either way. I smiled up at him and he let out a loud laugh.

"Is someone a little drunk?" He said, a gentle smile on his lips.

"Only a little." I said pulling him down by the neck so that I could explore his mouth yet again. Sebastian willingly kissed me, his tongue begging for entrance, to which I complied.

"Gross." Sebastian parted his lips from my still desperately needy lips to turn his attention to whoever had just spoken. Sebastian rolled his eyes when he saw that it was Santana.

"Sebby!" Brittany said putting one arm around Sebastian and one arm around myself. "Let's play kings!"

"What's that? I want to be a king!" I said raising my hand.

"It's a card game you idiot." Santana said laughing. "Come on, let's go. Thad and Beat are setting up a game outside."

"Okay, hold on." I said letting go of them and running back to the tray of brownies and grabbing another one. "What? They're addictive." I said frowning when Sebastian laughed.

"Who even brought those?" Sebastian asked raising an eyebrow.

"Jeff and Nick." Sebastian's eyes widened slightly before he bit his lip and held back a laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" I asked finishing the rest of the brownie and grabbing another one, putting it down, but picking it back up when my willpower let me down. I wasn't even that big fan of sweets!

"How many have you had?" I suddenly began feeling slightly self-conscious.

"2, I think. Or 3, I don't know." I tried using my fingers to count, but everything was way too much of a haze for me to even try using some higher level of mental capacity. Math…well, it wasn't even technically math…whatever, _counting_ just wasn't going to happen.

"How are you feeling?" Sebastian asked, still stifling back a laugh. Santana covered her mouth as she also tried to hold back a laugh, but Brittany remained there unphased by what was going on. I didn't understand it either.

"Good." I said smiling brightly at him. "Your hair is really soft today." I said running my hands through his hair. "And so is your face." I ran my fingers across his cheek as Sebastian let out another laugh.

"Do you know what was in those brownies, Blaine?" He asked, a knowing look on his face.

"I don't know… chocolate, eggs, milk, eggs, flour…eggs…" I tried listing everything in my head that brownies would need, not really catching on until Santana told me in between her laughs.

"They're pot brownies."

"Pot brownies?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's basically like you're smoking marijuana, except you ingested it through food." My eyes grew wide as it finally hit me what she meant.

I was _high_. And I just ate another two brownies…

"Those ass holes!" I said realizing that the reason this drunk didn't feel normal was because I was high out of my mind, and to think that Jeff and Nick would knowingly let me eat them. I booked it outside to see if I could find Nick and Jeff, and just as luck would have it they were sitting by themselves. "Hey!" I said walking over to them.

"Blaine!" They both said, elongating my name so that it took them 5 seconds to get it out.

"Weed brownies? You let me eat weed brownies?" I asked as if it was ridiculous just to even fathom the idea. The laughter that erupted from the both of them told me that they didn't think this is was as serious as I thought it was. "Guys." I said groaning. "I've never even smoked before…"

"Blaine, Blaine, Blaine." Jeff said when he saw that I was actually upset, not that I even knew why I was upset. Jeff pulled me down so that I was sitting in between him and Nick.

"We let you have one because we knew it wouldn't be so bad. Don't be mad at us." Nick said pouting.

"I've had 3." I said looking at both of them.

"Oh." Jeff said before laughing again and tearing up, Nick joining him in the 'make-fun-of-Blaine' festivities. "You must be so baked!"

"What does that even mean? I mean I baked cupcakes earlier but I'm not going to bake myself, that's idiotic." I said raising an eyebrow, making the both of them laugh even though I wasn't clued into the joke. "I guess it isn't too bad. Although I am _starving_. You guys want to leave this joint and go to McDonalds?"

"Thatta boy." Nick said winking at me. "We can't just leave though, it's your boyfriends birthday."

"Yeah, where is he?" I said frowning suddenly.

"He's coming." Jeff said nodding his head in the direction where Sebastian was. "So you're not mad at us?" Jeff asked flipping his blond hair and giving me puppy eyes. Nick rested his head on my shoulder and looked up at me, a pleading look in his eye. I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my mouth.

"Of course not." I said budging Jeff, making the both of them laugh.

"Did he unleash hell on you?" Sebastian asked parting Nick and I and sitting between us as he placed his arm over my shoulder and kissed the side of my head.

"Almost, but crisis averted." Nick said as he saluted, as if he just went to war.

"So what do you guys say to that game of kings?" Jeff asked. Everyone who was outside lifted their cups and cheered as they each found a seat around the table we were sitting at.

The game consisted of each player drawing one card during their turn, and each number or face card had a different rule, and each rule ended with someone, if not everyone, drinking. It was basically a quick way to get even more wasted, but with a little twist. The game was fun, but because it seemed like I was the only one who didn't know how to play, I ended up drinking more than anyone else.

On top of that, I think I finally understood what it meant to trip. Everything felt strange; my senses were off and I felt awfully lethargic, yet somehow full of energy, on top of having what I guess would be referred to as the munchies? It was weird, my proprioception was completely off and my head felt like it would float away at any second.

By the time I focused in again on what was happening, a different game was being played, except this time it was truth or dare instead of the go-to spin the bottle that we seemed to always make our way to. Hunter and Wes had joined the group while everyone else was singing and dancing outside in the yard, being the loud rowdy bunch I knew them to be.

"Truth or dare… Blaine… truth or dare." Tina said snapping her fingers to get my attention.

"Oh…mm… uhh."

"I dare you to run around the backyard naked." She said crossing her arms.

"No, truth." I said, not willing to embarrass myself to that level.

"That's lame." Wes said, smirking at me, egging me on to do a dare.

"Fine, but I'm not doing that one." I looked at Wes who had that stupid smirk on his face.

"I dare you to let Sebastian make out with a girl of his choosing." The crowd around us started oohing in the background and cheering, seconding his motion.

"That sounds like more of a dare for Sebastian, not me." I said shrugging my shoulders and taking a sip of whatever mixed drink Brittany had made me.

"Fine, then I dare you to kiss me." Wes said reclining in his seat with his hands behind his head as if he awaited my decision. "I want to see what all the hype is about."

"Nope. No, absolutely not." Sebastian said placing his arm over me as if protecting me. "I'll take the original dare." Sebastian said looking at me, analyzing whether or not I was okay with it. I just shrugged and instead continued drinking my drink. Sebastian kissed my cheek before standing up, my eyes following his every move. I didn't care because it was with a girl, but having someone make out with my boyfriend wasn't something I was fond of. "Santana?" Sebastian asked, extending his hand as if asking him to join her.

Santana stood up with a devilish smirk on her face as she made her way to Sebastian and sitting him down. She sat on his lap and reclined him back, pressing her lips into his and getting a loud cheer from everyone. A few of the people who were dancing stopped to look at what the commotion was about before they each started clapping and cheering as well. Sebastian's hands were dropped at his side and I couldn't help but watch as he let Santana take complete control, their mouths not parting from each other's once. Santana cupped his face, and if I didn't know any better, I would have pegged these two as just a drunk couple. Sebastian raised a hand as if he was about to hold her closer, but dropped his hand when Santana bit on his bottom lip, pulling it slightly with her teeth as she backed away before letting go and smirking at a slightly dazed Sebastian. Santana stood up and wiped her lip with her thumb as her lips curved into a half smile. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before erupting in cheer. A few of the guys made their way over to Sebastian and teasingly poked and messed with him as if they were proud of his boy for finally making a move on a girl he liked.

Sebastian laughed along with them but when he laid eyes on me, he pouted and pulled me down so that I was reclined next to him, his arm around me holding me tightly. He placed a few small kisses on the side of my head as he poked me with his free hand, a small smile making its way to my lips before I chuckled and caved in. Sebastian had a wide grin on his face, and it was pretty much impossible to be upset with him, not that I was actually worked up about it. Sebastian used his finger to turn my chin and placed a soft kiss on my lips, making everyone around us holler and effectively making me turn a shade of red.

Most of the night was a blur, only really zoning in and out every once in a while, but happy that I was surrounded by the familiar faces of all of my closest friends. The only time it actually felt like I was in my body and not just having some weird out of body experience was when I was with Sebastian. Sebastian had an arm around me, our chests pressed against each other and his forehead against mine. I wasn't aware of what song was playing; the only thing that mattered to me right now were Sebastian's eyes staring directly into mine as if he could somehow peer into my soul. I wasn't aware of how long we had been staring at each other, our bodies moving to the music as we lost ourselves in a trance. I was aware of everyone around us, but it felt like those scenes in the movie where we move slowly as everything around us moved at a rapid pace, but I was okay with it. I was happy here; the world revolving around us as the two of us remained frozen in time with nothing but our love for each other.

Sebastian craned his neck slightly to press his lips into mine, his lips lingering before leaning in close to my ear. "Let's go upstairs." I looked up at Sebastian; the kind and genuine smile on his face somehow reassured me, despite the lack of something to be reassured of. I nodded my head and let Sebastian pull me by my hand as he quickly maneuvered threw the crowd of people and up the stairs.

_I stared up at the sun,  
__Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved  
__I stared up just to see  
__With all of the faces, you were the one next to me_

Sebastian closed the door and locked it, quickly throwing off his shoes and hastily taking off his shirt and pants and throwing them on the floor. He walked over to me, his eyes never leaving mine, as he gently pushed me down on the bed, his hands working on unbuttoning my shirt as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. Sebastian held himself above me with his hand, lifting my legs so that I could wrap them around him. He leaned his head down, his eyes expressing to me what his words couldn't.

_You can feel the light start to tremble,  
__Washing what you know out to sea.  
__You can see your life out of the window tonight._

My hands travelled up and down his muscular back, feeling every muscle as he moved on top of me, his lips pressed into mine. Sebastian moved his lips to my jaw, leaving small red marks and sloppy kisses as he made his way to my ear, his teeth gently nibbling on my ear lobe. "Wait." I said pressing a hand against his chest.

_If I lose myself tonight,  
__It'll be by your side  
__I lose myself tonight  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah_

I turned Sebastian over so that I was on top of him before placing kisses down his chest, my hand grabbing his length as he pulled my face up so that he his tongue could claim what was his, tasting and exploring everything about me. My hand rhythmically moved up and down, making Sebastian buck every so often as we continued making out. "Blaine." Sebastian breathed out in between pants, his hand on the back of my head gripping my hair tightly.

"I want to…can we try something?" I asked parting our lips. Sebastian opened his eyes that were glazed over in desire. Sebastian slowly nodded his head, waiting for me to tell him what I wanted to do.

"I… I want to be on top tonight." I said, my voice hesitant and the break in my voice obvious, as much as I wanted it not to be. Sebastian seemed surprised, but his lips quickly curved into a small smile before he propped up on his elbows to bring me down for another kiss.

_If I lose myself tonight,  
__It'll be you and I  
__Lose myself tonight_

I took his nipple into my mouth, sucking on it gently and using my teeth to bite down and eliciting a moan from his mouth as he tightened his grip on my hair. I kissed my way down to his member, placing chaste kisses in his inner thigh before taking his length inside my mouth, causing Sebastian to buck and loudly moan out my name, sending a shiver and surge of what could only be described as ecstasy coursing through my body. I continued the up and down motion until Sebastian asked me to stop, only because he knew he would be close soon. Sebastian pulled me up for a kiss; a sloppy, passionate, lustfulkiss.

_I woke up with the sun,  
__Thought of all of the people, places and things I've loved  
__I woke up just to see  
__With all of the faces, you were the one next to me._

Sebastian was lying on his stomach, his head to the side and his hands clutching at the blanket above his head. I placed a trail of kisses along his spine, my hands caressing and ghosting over his skin. I stopped when I reached his lower back, my lips curving into a smile against his back dimples.

"Blaine." Sebastian said in a small voice. "I… I've only done this once before. I'm not used to being the bottom, so just please-"

"I love you." I whispered into his ears, his muscles relaxing right away as if those three words were enough to rid him of any of his worries. My hands travelled up his arm until I intertwined my fingers with his, our hands locked together tightly.

_You can feel the light start to tremble,  
__Washing what you know out to sea.  
__You can see your life out of the window tonight.  
__If I lose myself tonight,  
__It'll be by your side  
__I lose myself tonight  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah_

"B-Blaine." Sebastian's grip tightened around my hand as I pushed myself inside gently. I continued placing small kisses on his back, hoping that I reassured him and comforted him with every kiss. Sebastian bit down into a pillow as I pulled out to push back in, getting into the motion and hopefully easing Sebastian's pain even if just a little. Sebastian nodded, as if answering a silent question between the both of us and persuading me to continue.

_If I lose myself tonight,  
__It'll be you and I  
__Lose myself tonight_

We quickly found a rhythm that seemed to work perfectly for the both of us. My hands explored every inch of his body as I gently thrusted into him, picking up the pace gradually; the way he tried stifling his moans and the way he looked under me was enough to send me over the edge. I loved everything about this. The way he looked at me, his eyes… filled with pleasure… desire… lust. The way he said my name, as if he was pleading for more.

I had never seen Sebastian like this. So vulnerable. So needy. So… completely and irrevocably mine.

_Take us down and we keep trying,  
__Forty thousand feet, keep flying_

Sebastian turned over quickly and pulled me down for a kiss, whispering sweet nothings into my ear and trying his best not to whimper when he asked me to continue. I pumped him in synch with myself and leaned down to kiss him, my world quickly becoming blurry and frenzied with the amount of endorphins that were coursing through my body. Sebastian held on to me tightly, whispering into my ear that he was close.

_If I lose myself tonight..._

I rested my forehead against his and kissed him before I collapsed on top of him once we both came together, both of us going to our own little world full of bliss. We were both panting heavily, my chest over his as we both tried collecting our composure and catching our breath. I could feel how sweaty we both were, but I was perfectly comfortable being where I was. Sebastian wrapped an arm around my lower back while the other arm held my head tightly against him. I couldn't see Sebastian's face, but I knew just by how strongly he was holding me that it had meant just as much to him as it did to me.

I rolled off of Sebastian and everything around me was spinning, happiness and pleasure being the only emotions I could feel, aside from my love for the taller boy lying next to me. Sebastian turned onto his side to look at me, a small smile on his lips as he linked his hand with mine.

"You're so beautiful." I ran my thumb across his cheek, my eyes never leaving his gaze.

"Shut up." Sebastian let out a small laugh and turned a slight shade of red as he nudged me.

"I'm serious." I said, the small smile on my lips enough to tell Sebastian that I meant it.

Sebastian gave me his crooked smile before leaning forward to place a small kiss on my lips, his hands caressing my face before reaching for my hand. "Thank you."


End file.
